When Worlds Collide: The Plight of the One Ring
by Myrak the Slytherin
Summary: Harry and Hermione receive a letter from Dumbledore stating a new mission which involves them protecting an enemy and travelling to the past to help fight a war that may end in tragedy. What will happen to them when danger is the only thing around them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Chapter Summary: **_**"I am needed back in my own time, Severus." Dumbledore stated as he looked at the Potions Professor.**_

"_**Your own time? What are you talking about, Headmaster?" Snape asked curiously.**_

"_**I am a Time Traveller from the Third Age, Severus, and in order for me to get back, I need to die in this time." He paused and sighed before looking out the window, "I need you to kill me." Dumbledore answered and looked back at Snape whose eyes had widened in disbelief.**_

**Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hey guys, just a little note: I was writing another story called 'Harry Potter and the Stone of Immortality' but I deleted it because something happened and it got all messed up. I'll be reposting it again soon, after I've fixed the problems with it. If anyone was reading it, that is reading this now, I'm really sorry. I'll be posting this story in the meantime. **

**Okay this is my first attempt at a crossover and I chose it to be with Lord of the Rings because it is by far one of my favourite set of books and I loved the films. It doesn't really come into it until later chapters though but it is mentioned beforehand. Here is the Prologue which is my version of why Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him. The bits in italics are to represent the talk between Snape and Dumbledore in the past and the non italics is the present. I hope you all enjoy it!**

******

Tears brimmed in his eyes as, again, he heard the dreaded words articulated from his own mouth that had given him nightmares since he committed what felt to him like the worst transgression of all; betrayal. The Killing Curse that took Albus Dumbledore's life. He could not believe he had agreed to do such a thing to a friend and someone who had saved him from a fate worse than death on more than one occasion, even if the old Headmaster of Hogwarts had planned it.

He looked over at Draco Malfoy as the young wizard slept on the frosty ground within the Forbidden Forest before turning his gaze to the glowing fire. He didn't like the fact that Draco had been mixed up in everything that had happened. There was no way Draco could have killed Dumbledore even though the young boy knew that by not doing so would put his mother's life in danger, including his own. The boy was not yet a man; he should not have been expected to perpetrate something like that at such a young age. That was the reason Snape had agreed to the oath Narcissa had made that he would protect Draco. Now it was to be expected that the Dark Lord was going to be hunting the boy down for failing his first mission. It would be just like the Dark Lord to order Lucius to kill him, and Lucius would proudly kill his own son and Heir for his beloved Lord.

To this day, he could still remember the foreboding Draco had had in his eyes the night Lucius had told him of the assignment set to him by the Dark Lord. The boy had agreed, wanting to prove himself and maybe even feel as though he were seen as imperative to the Dark Lord, but Snape had known better. He had watched the young wizard from afar for Narcissa, making sure nothing happened to him, and as the weeks and months passed the dread had grown within the boy's eyes. Draco, being under so much pressure from the Dark Lord and his Father, had slowly been slipping into a state of madness, as his mission, the task of killing Dumbledore, plagued his mind. Then when Potter had attacked him in the abandoned second floor bathroom with a spell Snape himself had invented, the Potions Master had feared he had broken the oath and would die for it. When that never happened, Snape was relieved and kept a closer eye on the young Malfoy. Draco never did fully recover from that blow and when thrown into the time when Dumbledore's death was to be carried out, Snape believed the boy almost lost his mind entirely. There was no way he could have understood what the Headmaster was smiling about, even knowing he was about to die.

Snape remembered so vividly the day Draco was tasked with killing Dumbledore and as he felt it was his obligation to go straight to the Headmaster, telling him everything he knew, which is exactly what he did at the time. He could have hit himself for not seeing the signs sooner, it had been unmistakably evident that even on that day, Dumbledore had had something on his mind, something weighing him down and disheartening him. He had looked his age for once, but Snape had been too preoccupied with the subject of Draco's protection to notice the frailty that had begun to take form in his old friend.

It was a few weeks after that when Dumbledore summoned him to his office saying that he had something important that he needed help with. Something only Snape himself was capable of helping him with. He closed his eyes as he remembered the reason he was tasked with killing the old Headmaster.

_Snape walked through the oak door without knocking or waiting to be invited in. He was rather irritated to have been summoned by the Headmaster at such a late hour, but when he got there and was standing in front of the visibly anxious Headmaster, the irritation softened to curiosity. Never before had he seen Dumbledore in such a condition nor had he seen him looking as much his age as he did now. The sight frightened the Potions Professor immensely. He sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak, but when nothing came from the old man, his impatience got the better of him, "What is wrong, Headmaster?" he asked, his voice a little sharper than he intended it to be._

_Dumbledore finally raised his head and looked at Snape. The Potions Master was stunned to see tears brimming in the old man's eyes as he had never before seen Dumbledore even close to crying. Not even when his Sister was mentioned. "There's something I need to do, Severus. I am reluctant to follow through with it however." He placed his head in his hands, a move Snape had never seen Dumbledore do in all the years he had known him._

"_What do you need to do?" he asked._

"_I am needed back in my own time, Severus." Dumbledore stated as he looked at the Potions Professor._

"_Your own time? What are you talking about, Headmaster?" Snape asked inquisitively._

"_I am a Time Traveller from the Third Age and in order for me to get back I need to die in this time."____He paused and sighed before looking out the window, "I need you to kill me." Dumbledore answered and looked back at Snape whose eyes had widened in disbelief._

"_Kill you? Why would you ask such a thing from me? And what is this Third Age? I don't understand. Why would you leave the Order at such an ominous time when we need you now most of all?" the questions spilled out in a rapid progression and Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him._

"_The Third Age is the time I am from, 3009 T.A. to be precise. My real name is Gandalf the Grey and as a Time Traveller, I experimented with this power and came to the future where I met Gellert Grindelwald and quickly became friends with him. I liked being here in this time so I stayed, never once returning since and I nearly forgot about where I was from until a short while ago. I felt a summoning for me to return and I must go back now because a war is about to begin. A war with a Dark Lord from my time and a Ring he forged. If you kill me, I won't actually die, I will resurrect back in my own time so you need feel no guilt for having done it." Dumbledore paused to let what he just said sink in, before continuing, "I hate that I must leave the Order at such a dire time, Severus, and I wouldn't if I wasn't being summoned. The pull is getting ever stronger and I need to meet with the Head of my Order, Saruman the White." Dumbledore explained._

"_Why do I have to do it though?" Snape asked him furiously, "Why not have someone else do it?"_

"_Because I trust you more than most and you're still acting as a Death Eater. If someone else from the Order were to do it, the results could be disastrous and the trust within would die. I hate to ask this of you, but I need your help." Dumbledore almost pleaded._

"_Isn't there any other way?" Severus asked, trying to get out of what he had been asked._

"_I'm afraid not. We can't have young Malfoy completing his task as you have made an oath with Narcissa to keep him out of harm's way and to not let him do it. I require you to do it, Severus. Please." He answered._

_Severus was anxiously thinking of a way out of this, "What about a spell? There has to be one that will send you back." He stated, thinking this could sway Dumbledore into not having Snape carry out the old man's death._

_Dumbledore smiled despondently, "There is a spell, but it would seem malevolent if I just vanished. I need the Wizarding World to know and see that I am dead because I do not intend to return to this time, Severus." Dumbledore stood, walking over to Fawkes and stroking his beautiful back. Fawkes let out a beautiful singing-like sound in return. _

"_I understand." Snape answered uncertainly._

_Dumbledore sighed and stroked Fawkes' front, the bird lifted his head up so Dumbledore could run his hand from the birds chin to his chest. He then stopped and walked over to look out the window at the ever darkening sky. Fawkes flew over and alighted on his shoulder, showing his Master what comfort he could. "I do not believe we can win this war." Dumbledore whispered without turning to look at Snape._

_Snape frowned as what the old Headmaster was saying registered in his mind, "Wait, why don't you think we can win?" he asked enquiringly._

"_Voldemort's army is increasing rapidly and we have already lost many to the cause. It would be suicide to attack him and if he attacks us, which he inevitably will, we do not have a large enough force to fend him off. Harry is not ready to fight him, Severus. He is far too young to be put in the middle of this. There is no hope if we do it that way." Dumbledore answered._

"_So you would flee? Abandon us in our time of need? I never knew you were a coward, Dumbledore." Snape said insensitively_

"_I am not fleeing, nor am I abandoning anyone, Severus! I have a plan that may ensure our victory against him!" Dumbledore shouted back, heatedly._

_Snape was momentarily staggered at Dumbledore's outburst, but recovered and asked, "What's this plan?"_

_Dumbledore walked back to his desk and picked up an envelope that wasn't addressed to anyone, but he could make out the Hogwarts seal keeping it closed, "This is a letter I wrote to Miss Granger and Mr Potter explaining everything to them. She and Harry are the only ones who can save us inadvertently." With that, he handed the letter to the very surprised Potions Master._

"_How so? And what of Mr Weasley?" he asked as he took the letter and ran a hand over the wax seal wondering what was written on the sheets within._

"_Hermione, although she doesn't know it, is descended from Wood-Elves. Though she looks nothing like an Elf, she is a powerful person, Severus. I only noticed after I saw the pendant she wears at all times. Voldemort is looking for her. We can't let him have her; she is far too powerful to be on his side. It would be a catastrophe. Whereas Harry is descended of the Kings of Gondor, for I noticed he always wears a certain ring that has been passed down to the eldest son since Isildur was King. Harry is equally as powerful as Hermione and it would be just as terrible if Voldemort found out about it. I know of someone who can help them tap into that power in my time. As for Mr Weasley, he will not be joining them. He is needed here. I am leaving him in charge of the Order as he is a brilliant strategist and knows what he is talking about when it comes to fighting, due to his unmatched skill at chess." He paused as Snape thought this over and nodded his understanding. Dumbledore then went back to the window, "I need you to give them that letter after I am dead. They will trust you once you have explained what has happened. Have faith and trust me, Severus." He turned and smiled at the Professor sorrowfully and Snape gave him a half-hearted smile back, which was more like a slight twitch of his lips._

"_When do you want me to do it?" Snape asked quietly referring to the dreaded time he will have to kill his Mentor and friend._

_Dumbledore sighed in relief, "When Mr Malfoy threatens to kill me, I want you to do it then." Snape nodded and stood. Then without another word, he pocketed the letter and left the room._

Snape reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out the letter he had had for many months now that was crumpled a little from residing in his pocket and not leaving it since he was given it. He had never tried opening it, believing it could only be opened by either Potter or Granger. He looked up as Draco stirred and rolled over without waking. Severus looked up towards the sky which was red from the fire of Hogsmeade which the Death Eaters had attacked that very same night. He sighed as he placed the letter back into his pocket and looked back at the fire.

The war had started and tomorrow night, the Dark Lord was going to attack Hogwarts. The final battle was upon the Wizarding World. A single tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the ground.

**A/N: So what do you think? *Bites lip nervously* I hope you all liked it. I know that it was a bit long for a 'Prologue' but I needed it to be because I had to make it work out so that the next few chapters aren't confusing for all of you. Please leave a review.**


	2. A Reason to Fear that all Hope is Gone

**Chapter 1: A Reason to Fear that all Hope is Gone**

**Chapter Summary: **_**The battle of Hogwarts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any characters I invent and the plot.**

**A/N: Right here is the official first chapter. Thoughts are written in italics. Enjoy!**

******

_Everything is still and calm  
In the dead of night  
Right before for the fight  
Clouds are gathering for the storm  
Destiny decides who will live or die_

The Fight by the Rasmus

******

Hermione Granger found she could not move from where she was standing; her feet were rooted to the ground, her eyes fixed upon the horrifying scene before her very eyes. Her whole body seemed to freeze in place as she stared at the colossal army heading in the direction of Hogwarts. A terrifying crack split the sky and the heavens opened up, like a lament for the fall of someone or something. She gasped and looked up as lighting flashed across the black clouds that were closing in, sparks and flashes of electrical energy filled them, making them look lethal. Rolling waves of thunder roared as if signalling the end of the world was nigh and to make it seem worse, lightning struck the earth and she took a step back in alarm, tears filling her hazel brown eyes. This storm was not one of many normal ones Hogwarts had been seeing lately, but a magically induced one, possibly being controlled by one of the more powerful Death Eaters or, in all probability, by Voldemort himself. This thought made Hermione tremble a little and she took a moment to see how Ron and Harry were doing.

Ron was wearing an expression that told her they were doomed and she actually agreed with him because there was no way they had enough people to fight off an army that large. Voldemort had gathered many to his side and fighting him now was utter suicide. _If only Dumbledore was here,_ she thought as tears filled her eyes for the fallen Headmaster.

Harry looked terrified and she couldn't blame him, but there was a fierce determination in his emerald eyes as well. He was strong, but Hermione feared he was not magically powerful enough for this.

In the distance, the army stopped and Voldemort stepped forward and raised his wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked down on the ground instantaneously knowing he was about to attack them. They flattened their bodies to the ground to the best of their abilities just as a bright beam of heat passed above Hermione and there was a dazzling glare, as everyone who had been unaware of what was about to happen was instantly turned to fire. Every tree and bush became a mass of flames, including Hagrid's hut, at the touch of this savage, unearthly spell. The quiet that followed the ghastly spell was deafening and as Hermione looked around, she noticed that most of the ranks they had lined up, ready to do battle had diminished. There was but fifty left that were still able to fight. Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks and she noticed that Harry and Ron were in similar states, tears falling from their eyes also.

Harry turned to Ron and took the role of being the leader for their side. "Ron, I want you to hide and tactically start taking out the Death Eaters. Take a few of the younger ones with you." Ron nodded numbly and stood, running and grabbing a few of the younger students that hadn't been injured or killed by the outlandish, anonymous spell Voldemort had used. Hermione watched Harry for a minute more and he nodded to her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away, "Come with me." He said and she nodded. They stood and ran, away from the fight and into Hogwarts.

Before Hermione could go any further, she looked back out and realised that with one spell, the dark side was already winning. There was no more hope left for the Order or the Wizarding World.

Earlier in the night, when they had discovered Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts, Ron had tried to get her to stay inside Hogwarts before the battle and shoot spells from the Astronomy Tower, but Hermione had downright refused knowing that was where Dumbledore was murdered. Hermione felt something hot fly straight past her just before she entered the castle, the heat singing the back of her jumper and she felt someone pull her to the ground covering her body so that the effect wouldn't be as bad on her.

Looking up, Hermione promptly realised that she and Harry were the only two that were still moving and with horror she noticed Ron's unmoving body a few yards away and tears spilled forth from her eyes. The war had just begun and Voldemort had already won with a frighteningly potent spell. Choking on her tears and trying not to cry out in anguish at the thought of Ron being dead, Hermione began crawling to the bushes in the hopes of hiding, and Harry followed after he struggled to get up from the force of the spell. Harry had just scrambled to his feet and he turned towards Hermione as she was grabbed from behind and dragged around the side of Hogwarts. Harry pulled on his Invisibility cloak and followed, running into the tunnel after them.

The Death Eater whispered something under his breath and a secret side door opened and Hermione's eyes widened, she had not known of any side door. He dragged her in and the doorway slid back into place behind them. Torches sprang to life as he pulled her through the narrow tunnel. Hermione wondered why he didn't just kill her. _Why go through the trouble of dragging me through a seemingly endless tunnel to do it?_ They neared the end of the tunnel and he touched the wall, whispering an incantation of some sort and the door opened. Harry slipped through after them before it could close on him.

The Death Eater pulled Hermione into what she recognised as the dungeons near the Slytherin Common Room and he then dragged her into the Potions Masters office and forced her to sit, placing the 'Petrificus Totalus' hex on her so she couldn't move her body, but she could still move her eyes and she noticed a single shoe disappear over in one corner and closed her eyes in relief as she realised Harry was there. Hermione glared at the Death Eater and that flame of extreme dislike changed to complete loathing as he pulled his mask off, revealing the sallow, gaunt face and greasy black hair of Severus Snape; the man who killed Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to move, to leap out of the corner he was crouching in and smack the bastard for what he had done, but he couldn't. Snape moved to the wall behind the desk and he noticed then, a square of cloth covering what must have been a visual rendering of something or someone. Looking at Hermione, he noticed that she too seemed to be looking at this cloth covered portrait curiously. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she thought of what it could be.

Hermione was curious only to become completely shocked as Snape pulled the cloth off the portrait revealing a very memorable and familiar face that brought tears to her eyes immediately. In the corner, Harry almost fainted but he caught himself and tears welled in his eyes. The man in the portrait smiled at Hermione, his pale blue eyes twinkling as they moved towards the corner Harry was hiding in. Hermione let the tears fall silently, while in his corner, Harry was fighting them back. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe it. Snape turned to Hermione and she looked back at him, her eyes inquiring, wondering why there was such a depiction in here when Snape was in the same room. Surely this was some kind of below par joke and she was bursting to shout and scream until her throat was raw and sore and she could speak no longer. She wanted to know what the hell was going on! She wanted to know why she wasn't dead yet, and what this ghastly man had in store for her.

He opened his mouth to speak...

**A/N: Hahahaha! *Hides from objects getting thrown at me and grins evilly* Sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't resist. I know it's really short, but this was just a sort of bridge chapter to the next one so they will get longer. Please review; I'd love to know what you guys think so far. Next chapter Snape parts with the letter and Harry and Hermione get the answers they want and the unadorned truth.**


	3. A Shocking Twist

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Twist**

**Chapter Summary: **_**"Dumbledore asked me to kill him." Snape told Harry and Hermione seriously and to their shock, he had tears in his eyes. Even so, this could still have been a set up so they kept up their guard.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and any characters I invent. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Hope you all like it!**

******

Snape turned from the portrait to look at Hermione and he opened his mouth to speak and said the Imperturbable Charm which silenced the room and locked the door, "I will take the body bind off only if you agree to not attack me and hear me out. Blink once if you agree to this." Hermione looked into the corner and then at the portrait of Dumbledore and at his nod she blinked once. Snape took the spell off of her and she moved her arms and legs out of the stiffness that had started in them from sitting in the same position for a lengthy amount of time.

From his corner, Harry glared at the dark haired man, wondering what the hell he could have to say that would interest Hermione. He didn't have to wait long for Hermione to basically speak his thoughts. Hermione looked at Snape angrily but didn't attack him, "What could you possibly have to say that I would believe?" she asked him bitterly and Harry silently cheered her on.

"The truth." He answered, looking down at the desk. He then sat down tiredly, not giving any indication that he was going to speak any time soon. Harry watched him warily, but he didn't seem to have any intentions of attacking Hermione.

"What was that spell? That heat. What happened to Ron?" Hermione asked him quietly, unable to hold back the tears at the thought that Ron may be dead along with countless others. She was glad to know that Harry was still with her and in the same room.

"A spell that the Dark Lord invented himself. It is a far more powerful form of the Killing Curse and kills any that is hit by it. I'm sorry, but Mr Weasley would not have survived it if he didn't protect himself." He answered and her anger burst forth once more, Harry also felt angry and whipped the Invisibility cloak off in his anger. Snape didn't seem surprised at this in the slightest. It was as if he knew Harry was there the whole time.

"Why the hell would someone like you be sorry!? You killed Dumbledore! Our hope died with him and now we have most certainly lost the war!" Harry shouted.

"Dumbledore asked me to kill him." Snape told Harry and Hermione seriously and to their shock, he had tears in his eyes. Even so, this could still have been a set up so they kept up their guard.

"I don't believe you." Harry said angrily as he kneeled in front of Hermione and wiped her tears away gently. Silence followed for a few minutes as Harry whispered comforting things to Hermione so she would calm down and Snape tiredly rubbed his eyes.

After she had calmed and Harry stood up, standing by her side, Hermione found she couldn't resist asking questions, "Why would Dumbledore ask you to kill him? What good is that to anyone?" She asked, not believing it to be possible that Dumbledore actually wanted to die.

Snape seemed a little reluctant to answer, and he sighed, deciding that honesty would be the best approach and they would find out soon anyway, "He had something to do. He wanted me to kill him so he could return to his own time. His death was staged, a set up that had been planned months before it was carried out." Snape answered. He looked up at them then and smiled sadly, "As for your other question, I thought that very same thing when he asked me to kill him."

_There is no way. Dumbledore would never have done that,_ Harry thought angrily. "I still don't believe you." Harry said stubbornly.

He actually smiled at that which confused him, "I have proof, if that will help?" he said.

Harry was intrigued, "What is this proof?" he asked him curiously.

Snape leaned forward on the desk and clasped his gloved hands together, "Two things. I have a letter written by the Headmaster himself that is sealed to all except the two he wrote it to and that, Mr Potter, is you and Miss Granger here." Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything and Harry indicated for him to continue, "I can also let you see my memory of our chat a few months before he died. There is a Pensieve in the store cupboard." He told them and sat back, waiting for one of them to speak. Hermione looked down at her hands, a frown on her face as she thought about what she had just been told. Harry, on the other hand, was beginning to believe that Snape actually had proof and that Dumbledore had indeed betrayed them by staging his own death. He wasn't sure about trust, but he felt he could believe what Snape was saying. From what Snape had said, to Harry it seemed as though Dumbledore had to die but also that it was as if the Headmaster knew this was going to happen, as if he knew they were never going to win the war.

Something Snape said earlier registered in Hermione's mind and she said it out loud, "Return to his own time?" she whispered.

Snape sighed, he had been wondering what was taking her so long to speak and she happened to ask the one question he was most reluctant to answer, as he wasn't sure what Dumbledore had written in his letter to them, so he wasn't sure how much he should reveal. He sat back in his chair and eyed them for a moment before speaking, deciding again that the truth would be a more wise decision, "Albus Dumbledore is not originally from this time; he is a Time Traveller from 3009, the Third Age or something. In fact, his name isn't even Albus Dumbledore, it was something strange but I can't recall. I can't remember some of the things he told me to be honest, but apparently he has something to do in the past that will ensure our victory in this time. However, it would seem we have already lost the war, so I'm guessing the old man failed." Severus answered, but to Hermione and Harry, it seemed he was clearing it up for himself.

They looked at each other; Harry wore an expression of worry while Hermione bit her lip nervously, before they both turned their attention back to Snape. "Did Professor Dumbledore give you any insight as to the contents of the letter?" Harry asked curiously.

"He explained some things to me that may or may not be in the letter. It would probably be best if you both read it and then I will try to answer any questions you may have after you're done. However, I can't promise that I will be able to answer much of what you want to know." With that, he pulled the letter out from inside his robes and handed it to Harry. Snape watched as Harry handed it to Hermione who slid a finger under the flap delicately and opened it. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder as she pulled out the parchment within and began reading out loud.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter and Ms Hermione Jean Granger_

_I am aware that my sincerest and deepest apologies are indeed needed. I am so sorry I left you at a time when you needed me most, but I had another commitment to uphold._

_I must make it clear that before this year, my dying was not one of my true intentions nor was it to flee from a war that was already over before it had begun, with our side standing on the brink of forced slavery to Voldemort. My death was planned by myself and Severus so that I could return to my true time. _

_As Severus has probably already made you both aware of, I am a Time Traveller from 3009, the Third Age and my real name is Gandalf the Grey. I was summoned back to my time by the call of Lord Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell which is an Elven community in my time. I chose to ignore his call and help Harry find the Horcruxes, but then another summoning called me back, one I could not ignore. The Head of my Order, Saruman the White was summoning me to an important meeting. It seems, the Dark Lord Sauron of my time has returned and the Ring of Power has returned to light. That is the reason I had to return and help here._

_Now you may think that that is terribly selfish of me and in a way I suppose it is. However, the both of you hold the keys to our victory, so I am assigning you both a new mission of great importance that could possibly put the both of your lives, including many others in your time, in jeopardy. You both adorn jewellery that I'm sure you believe are just trinkets of no real importance. These are very important Heirlooms that have been passed down to the both of you from your respective families throughout the centuries and they hold the key to both of you gaining the ability to win the war, and for Harry to defeat Voldemort._

Hermione stopped reading and glanced at Harry who had moved to kneel down next to her chair. They looked at each other and then at Snape who was eyeing them curiously, "Heirlooms that can help us win the war?" Harry asked her as he toyed with a small rock that he had found on the stone floor next to Hermione's seat.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping her chin with her forefinger before answering, "I think he means this." Hermione pulled out a necklace that was silver and made of glass. The bottom crossed over and led up to a butterfly shape and sitting in the middle of it was what looked like a crystal flower neither Harry nor Snape recognised.

Harry studied it curiously, "I've never seen that before. When did you get it?" he asked as he touched it gently.

"I've had it as long as I can remember and I've never taken it off if I can help it with the exception of showering, of course." Hermione answered with a small chuckle and then she looked at Harry seriously, "What about you?" she asked curiously.

Harry looked down at his right hand at a specific ring adorning his middle finger. This base of the ring was designed like two twin serpents, whose eyes were made from emeralds, and both the snakes' heads met beneath a crown of golden flowers, that one of the snakes upheld and the other seemed to be devouring. Between the snakes was a large emerald in the shape of an oval, "This ring was sent to me anonymously when I was younger unknown to my Uncle and Aunt thankfully as they would have pawned it off for money. The letter I received with it said it belonged to my Father and that it was passed onto him. As soon as it could fit onto my finger, I never took it off again."

Hermione eyed it curiously, "It looks like it could be related to Slytherin." She whispered thoughtfully, fingering the ring, tracing the snakes and the large emerald in between them.

Harry smiled, "I thought that as well as soon as I knew who Slytherin was. It made me think I was related to him or something, but I'm not." He told her, "What else is written?" he asked and she continued to read, again opting to read it out loud.

_Now your mission is to seek out the book that will have a very powerful spell within that will be able to send you back to my time. There will be another letter with it that will explain everything. However, you have another task before I get into that. Before I died in your time, Severus and I had a conversation and eventually we both agreed that Draco Malfoy must be kept safe from Voldemort. He is in hiding and apparently, his Father and Voldemort are hunting him because he failed his mission, which, ironically, was to kill me. We have spoken to his Mother also and she agrees that you should speak with him and take him to the past with you. I can protect him here. Mrs Malfoy has already stated that she will talk to him and he will be waiting for you in the Forbidden Forest on the same night Severus gives this letter to the both of you. Please be aware that Mr Malfoy has not been informed of what is going to happen to him, but he has agreed to go along with whatever you both think is best for him. He won't burden or hassle you for ensuring he lives._

_Now I must warn you that it is imperative that you tell no one in my time of where you are from. If they persist in asking where you are from, just say you are from the far North, past the Grey Mountains and Forodwaith. I will explain more on that when you arrive here. Also, I have to stress to the both of you that those Heirlooms you carry must be kept out of sight at all times. I will explain more about that once you are here as well. _

_Now back to the book, I'm sorry but I must speak in riddles when talking about this book in case this letter is dropped and found by someone else. It would be disastrous if anyone got their hands on it. It is a powerful tool indeed, and in the hands of someone evil they could use it for selfish purposes and cause things that are too horrible to imagine. I'm sure you will decipher the message, Miss Granger._

_You will find it in the heart of danger, but it is not hard to get to if you are stealthy and quiet in your search. Hidden in a building you know well, hidden from those outside the law and hidden in plain sight. It is placed farthest away from its home, and with the closest thing it has to a complete opposite._

_Inside there will be an important letter that you __**must**__ read very carefully. Good luck to the both of you and keep Mr Malfoy safe until you arrive here._

_Yours faithfully_

_Albus Dumbledore, formally known as Gandalf the Grey_

Placing the letter down on the table, Hermione turned to Harry, "The book could be anywhere. It could be here in the school for all we know. The only other places I can think of are Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley or Hogsmeade." Hermione told him as she folded the letter up and placed it in her robe pocket.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're the only places I know that the book would be surrounded by danger. I suggest we search in Diagon Alley first. Hogsmeade was recently attacked so I don't think going there would be wise at the moment. However, seeing as we're here already, it may be foolish not to look in the Hogwarts library beforehand." Hermione answered, looking from Snape to Harry.

"What are we waiting for then? Come on." With that he grabbed Hermione and was about to leave.

They didn't even get the door open when Snape called them back. "Hold on!" they stopped and turned to him curiously, "The book is not in Hogwarts, I can assure you of that." The two friends looked at each other before Harry nodded at Snape, indicating he should continue, "This place will be swarming with Death Eaters. I'll show you the safest route out of here so you can meet Mr Malfoy. Follow me." With that he led them from the room and back through the hidden passageway they had used to get into Hogwarts.

**A/N: I know, another cliffy, kind of. *Smirks evilly* Sorry guys, but I love leaving cliff hangers, it's fun. Anyway, please leave a review to say how you liked (or hated) the chapter! Next chapter, Harry and Hermione ask questions and Snape does something completely OOC and unexpected.**


	4. Reading Between the Lines

**Chapter 3: Reading between the Lines**

**Chapter Summary: **_**"It has to be in Diagon Alley." Hermione told him quietly as she looked around for any Death Eaters that could be lurking nearby.**_

_**Harry looked at her curiously, "Why do you say that?" he asked as he looked around as well.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot :)**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter :) Hope you all enjoy!**

******

Snape led Harry and Hermione through the damp, dark passage he had dragged Hermione through not two hours before. Hermione was curious about what Snape's motives were as she kept shooting the man furtive looks. Harry noticed this and asked the question they had both been wondering about, "Why are you helping us?"

Snape stopped walking, causing Hermione to walk in to Harry who was standing behind the older man. Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes before turning to the two teens. He eyed them for a moment, "Dumbledore." Was all he said, but he made no move to leave, so Harry and Hermione assumed he was open for more questioning.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked quietly.

Snape sighed and leaned against the wall tiredly, "It seems obvious that the Dark Lord has won this war. From what I gathered of the letter, there is something in the past, in Dumbledore's time that he wants the two of you to change. Also, I don't think those pieces of jewellery you're both wearing are mere trinkets just there for show; I believe they could actually be the keys to winning this war in our favour. However, I have no idea how or why that could be possible. I have a feeling it has something to do with the Dark Lord in Dumbledore's time coming back. Either that, or I have a strange feeling it has something to do with the Dark Lord of this time." Snape answered thoughtfully, not looking at either of them. It seemed he was explaining this to himself rather than to the two teens.

Harry tapped a finger against his chin, "How would it have anything to do with Voldemort if it has something to do with the past?" he asked, looking at his ring briefly before turning his gaze back to the ex-Potions Professor.

Snape glanced at him and then at Hermione before looking at the wall again, "At a Death Eater meeting before the beginning of last year, the Dark Lord briefly mentioned a new device of some sort, but then a few of us were told to leave. I was one of those who were told to leave so I don't know what this device is or how he plans to use it or even what it does." He answered.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Dumbledore's time then?" Hermione asked, leaning against the opposite wall to Snape and crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure if that was his intentions as I wasn't told. He talked about a Dark Lord from an ancient time. I overheard the Dark Lord mentioning a ring to Lucius and something to do with the past, but they were speaking in hushed tones so I didn't catch the entire conversation. Dumbledore also mentioned a ring that was forged back in his time, but the way he said it made it sound as if it could cause only destruction. I'm guessing they were speaking of the same thing." Snape told them.

"So Voldemort found a way to get to Dumbledore's time." Harry stated rather than asked.

Snape shook his head; "I don't think this device allows the Dark Lord to travel back in time." he told them.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a bewildered look, "What does this device do then? How does it link Voldemort to the past?" Hermione asked.

Snape shook his head again, "I'm not certain. I was never trusted enough to actually be told. I found out from Draco as his Father mentioned it to him, but he wasn't given any full information on what the Dark Lord was planning or wanting. It had something to do with Dumbledore's death and Voldemort needing him to be out of the picture. However, from the way Dumbledore and the Dark Lord both spoke of this ring, I am almost certain it is evil. I can only assume the Dark Lord wants it for himself." he answered.

"How is he going to gain a ring from the past?" Harry asked thoughtfully and then he looked downright confused, "Hang on, if all this ring business is happening in the past, shouldn't it have already happened?" he asked looking at the other two.

Hermione clicked her tongue and Harry looked at her, almost seeing the wheels turning in her mind, "From what I've gathered and the information given, I have a feeling that the time we are going into has already happened." She said cryptically, confusing the other two.

"What?" Harry and Snape asked at the same time.

Hermione huffed, frustrated at their lack of intelligence, "I agree with what you said, Harry. I believe that Dumbledore and maybe even some other people tried destroying this ring and failed to do so. For some reason, I think Dumbledore wants us there to help and I believe Malfoy is required as well for some reason. I don't believe Dumbledore wants him there just so he can be protected from Voldemort. No, I think all three of us are needed for a reason; a reason only Dumbledore himself seems to know and we need to go back to his time to find out what it is." Hermione pushed away from the wall and stood in front of Harry, pulling out her necklace and fingering it curiously, "In his letter, Dumbledore himself stated that these Heirlooms are the keys to winning this war. If so, I think he also left a hidden message he wants us to figure out for ourselves." She stated.

Harry looked down at his ring thoughtfully before looking back up to her, "I think I know what you're talking about, but I'm not sure." He turned from Hermione, placing his left hand on the wall.

Hermione watched him, waiting for him to tell her his theory, but when it never came, she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder gently, "What do you think it is, Harry?" she asked him quietly.

"I think these Heirlooms may be magical." He told her, turning to look at her.

Hermione shook her head, "Mine can't be. Yours I can understand, but I'm a Muggleborn." She stated.

Harry smiled, "I know, but hear me out." At her nod, he continued, pacing in front of her and Snape, "What if these Heirlooms are magical and because they are old, the Magic has become dormant from not being used? What if the only way to activate them again is in the past?" Harry stopped pacing and turned to them, "Dumbledore stated in that letter that they must be kept hidden, correct?" receiving two nods he began pacing once more, "What for? Why do they need to be kept hidden? Or more importantly..." he paused to build suspense, "who from?" he turned to them again and Hermione's eyes widened in understanding.

"I think I know what you're saying." She stated excitedly.

"Exactly." Harry stated smiling at her.

Snape was completely bewildered; he had no idea what they were going on about. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and his eyes widened, "I hate to break this up, but we should probably leave. Time is getting on and at this rate, you'll never get away from here." They both nodded and the three continued down the passage. Snape opened the secret door just as a Death Eater was walking passed, checking the area for any enemies that had managed to get away and hide. The Death Eater's eyes widened at seeing Snape with two of the enemy and was about to show him to where Voldemort was, but noticed that Harry and Hermione weren't being kept prisoner. He raised his wand, but Snape was quicker and he stunned him, "Someone would have heard that." he whispered. He then turned to the teens, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, only a little reluctantly, "From here, go straight through the Forbidden Forest from the left side. You'll find Mr Malfoy in a small clearing. Good luck, to all three of you and tell Draco I'm sorry. He'll understand." With that he grabbed the Death Eater and pulled out two vials from his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, watching him curiously.

Snape stood back up and stepped back over to them, "This is going to sound strange, but could you both put a couple of strands of your hair into these two vials." He asked cryptically and handed Harry one and Hermione the other.

They looked at each other, not catching on immediately as to what the potion in the vials was or what Snape needed their hair for. They both shrugged and did as he asked, handing the vials back. Snape smiled and opened the one Hermione had had and tipped the potion into the stunned Death Eaters mouth. For a moment nothing happened and then his skin began to ripple and bubble horribly until it suddenly stopped. Snape pulled off the Death Eater's mask revealing an exact replica of Hermione.

"Polyjuice!" Hermione gasped and stepped forward to take a closer look.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry asked watching as Snape drank the other one.

A few minutes later, Harry was looking at himself and it made him feel slightly scared. Snape spoke and Harry's voice came out, "I'm staging your deaths." He answered. Then much to their shock he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the Hermione copy on the ground, "Avada Kedavra!" he whispered. Harry felt sick as he watched. He felt as though he were watching his best friend get murdered, even though she was standing next to him, clutching his hand rather painfully. To their astonishment, the Death Eater stayed looking like Hermione, "He'll stay that way now, even if he gets buried, everyone will think Hermione Granger was killed." Snape turned to them and smiled sadly, "I want to apologise for the way I treated the two of you and Mr Weasley. I must say, there was never a day when I wasn't proud of your schoolwork, Granger. You really are the brightest witch of your age. And Potter, I only treated you the way I did because of your–" he was cut off.

"Father." Harry broke in with a small smile.

"He was a remarkable man to be fair, even if he was an absolute prat. Your Mother was a brilliant witch and both their traits passed on to you. Mr Weasley was annoying, but he was a good student. Now you asked me a question earlier that I was vague on. You asked me why I am doing this. The real answer is that as an Order member, it is my duty to protect those within the Order. Your Father saved me, Potter, and I'm repaying his debt by saving his son." Harry felt tears brim in his eyes and he nodded at the older man, finally understanding what was going on. Snape had a duty and part of that duty included killing Dumbledore, even if it wasn't what he wanted to do. Then to Harry's and Hermione's shock, the Potions Master lifted his wand to his temple, "Protect Draco and get out of here!" then he closed his eyes, "Avada Kedavra!" they watched as Snape's eyes became blank and he fell to the ground.

For Harry, it was like watching himself die as Snape had looked like him. Hermione let the tears fall, even though only two hours before, she had believed him to be a traitor, it was clear now that he hadn't been. Harry looked up from his mirror-image as footsteps signalled the arrival of the Death Eaters. He grabbed the Death Eaters masks so they wouldn't be suspicious and pulled Hermione into the trees, hiding them from view. They watched silently as four masked Death Eaters came into view and looked at the bodies on the ground. A wide grin split the face of one of them and they began cheering amongst themselves.

"The Dark Lord will surely award us for this." One said.

"I wonder who killed them." Another said.

"What does it matter? They're dead!" came another.

"Victory!" they all shouted as they picked the bodies up by their arms and dragged them away, probably towards where the Dark Lord was.

Harry and Hermione stayed where they were until the Death Eaters were out of sight. They swiftly but quietly made their way down towards the lake and surveyed their surroundings. There were Death Eaters everywhere between where they were hiding and their destination, "How are we going to do this without drawing attention?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully and then snapped her fingers, "Your Invisibility cloak!" she said remembering he had been wearing it in the Potions Masters office.

Harry smiled and pulled the silky fabric out of his pocket, "We may be too big for it to cover us completely." He whispered and threw it over them, making them disappear into thin air.

They began moving and then Harry stopped Hermione after a few steps, "What is it?" she asked urgently, looking around in case they had somehow been spotted.

"I just remembered something I did earlier that may help us. Come on." With that they crept towards Hagrid's hut and ducked behind the massive pumpkins they'd hid behind in their third year. Harry pulled off the cloak and began feeling in the dirt for something.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked nervously as she pulled the cloak off herself and watched for any lurking Death Eaters.

For a few minutes, Harry moved dirt around until Hermione heard the sound of metal hitting something else, "Found it!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a long object covered in a velvety emerald cloth that had been buried there, "I hid it here just in case I needed it in the battle at some point." With that, he pulled the cloth free and Hermione gazed down at the sword of Gryffindor, with it was his school bag which had the Marauders Map, some items from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, the two way mirrors Sirius had given him, amongst other things.

"Very nice, Harry, but we need to move!" she told him and he hurriedly covered the sword back up, shoving it into the bag. He quickly shut and grabbed the bag and got back under the cloak, just as a Death Eater came into view above where they were hiding. They watched as he looked around in confusion, muttering to himself that he thought he'd heard something. Harry realised with shock that the Death Eater was Antonin Dolohov and Hermione had to use all her strength to stop Harry from attacking him for what he did to her in the Department of Mysteries. After Dolohov moved away and they couldn't hear the metal chains on his boots clinking together anymore, they moved out of their hiding place and continued quickly, running along the path at the edge of the black lake. They reached the edge of the forest and walked until they reached the left entrance where the trees seemed thicker and closer together than in other places of the forest which made Hermione feel rather intimidated at the inky blackness within.

They entered and walked until the lights on the grounds of Hogwarts were mere pinpricks in the distance. Harry pulled the cloak off from around the both of them, placing it into his bag and smiled at Hermione, taking her hand in his before beginning to walk again. They continued on for a while and then they stopped briefly to get their bearings and to rest, "How much further do you think?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down on a tree stump.

Hermione sat next to him on the ground, resting her head on his leg, "I don't know, but we can't be far." She reached into her pocket and looked at Dumbledore's letter again as Harry ran his hands through her hair which had tamed considerably and now hung in curly, neat ringlets down to the small of her back.

"Anything new?" Harry asked jokingly and then he jolted as he heard a rustling sound coming from a bush behind them.

"It has to be in Diagon Alley." Hermione told him quietly as she looked around for any Death Eaters that could be lurking nearby.

Harry looked at her curiously, "Why do you say that?" he asked in a whisper as he continually looked around as well. It turned out to be a bird and they both let out a breath neither of them realised they had been holding.

"Well think about it. The book is supposed to be in a place dangerous and Death Eaters have taken over Diagon Alley. As for the law part, it seems Voldemort is the law now so there won't be Aurors there. It will probably be placed on the wrong shelf in Flourish and Blotts so we can find it easily. It's just an assumption, but it seems more possible than Hogsmeade as that was burnt to the ground." She explained.

"Okay, we'll fetch Malfoy and then figure out a way to get to Diagon Alley." Harry told her. He stood from his stump and helped Hermione to her feet. They didn't continue walking however as Hermione promptly burst into tears. Startled, Harry instantly pulled her into his arms, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, hating seeing her cry.

"R-Ron! He sh-should be h-here!" she stammered as she collapsed into Harry's embrace and continued to let out her anguish at the loss of the third member of the Golden Trio.

He tightened his hold on her as tears filled his own eyes, "I know." He choked out and stroked her hair softly in a soothing way. They stood that way, Harry holding her and whispering soft comforting words to her until she stopped crying and he ran out of words to say. Eventually, Harry pulled away and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and they continued walking for what seemed like miles until they came upon a small clearing.

There was a fire burning brightly and sitting on a log staring into it was Draco Malfoy who looked up as they approached.

**A/N: Muwahahaha! Another small cliffy! *Evil smirk* A long, but informative chapter there :). Okay, next chapter, the three talk and maybe a little angst. Please review lovely readers and tell me what you think so far. Only a couple more chapters until it gets into LotR properly ;). I know it's taking ages, but please bear with me as I need these chapters to make the plot make sense :)**


	5. Draco Malfoy the Renegade Death Eater

**Chapter 4: Enter Draco Malfoy the Renegade Death Eater**

**Chapter Summary: Draco looked up at them from where he had been staring at the fire, "I'm surprised it's just the two of you. I was expecting Weasley in all his glorified red-headedness as well. I am pleasantly surprised to see he's not here, or is he coming later?" he asked in a snide manner.**

**Disclaimer: I may not know who I am, but I know I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling or J.R.R. Tolkien so I don't own anything of theirs *hangs head sadly and whispers "Unfortunately."* ;)**

******

Harry and Hermione stopped next to the log where Draco Malfoy had stood up and was looking back at them with a strange expression plastered on his face. They all exchanged awkward glances until Hermione became irritated at the looks he was giving them, "Why are you looking at us as though you've seen a ghost!?" she shouted quietly, if that was possible.

Draco shook his head, flinching a little at her tone and looked away into the fire before turning back to answer her, "A little while ago I heard voices nearby and went to investigate because I thought my Father had found me and I overheard them talking about how they found your dead bodies. I assumed you had both been found and killed so seeing you here is a little shocking." He told her quietly.

Hermione relaxed a little at his explanation, but still kept an eye on him. Harry stepped up next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before turning to the Slytherin who had become their charge, "Our deaths were staged by Snape. He wanted us to tell you that he's sorry." Harry told the blonde.

Draco stared at him open-mouthed for a moment before sitting down on the log heavily and placing his head in his hands heavily, "So he's dead." He whispered.

"It was unexpected. He took his own life to save ours and explained everything to us. He was a good man underneath his facade, even if we were blind to see it before it was too late." Hermione answered, tears filling her eyes again at the thought of the sacrifice Snape had made for them.

For a while, the conversation between the three of them was strained and awkward. They had never thought that one day the three of them would be sitting around a fire having what one would call a relatively civil conversation. If someone who had known these three in school or even for many years walked by at this moment they probably would have died instantly at the scene laid out before them.

Eventually, the three of them became a little more comfortable and the conversation flowed quite easily, but Hermione felt the tension between Harry and Draco was still present and she briefly wondered if it was always going to be that way. Draco was still a conceited prat and it seemed his Slytherin spirit and traits were still shining strong. Hermione supposed he would always have his pride and even though he was going to be free to be whoever he wanted to be, that pride would always be ever present as it was in his genetic makeup. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin she supposed.

The conversation turned dire and the tension built after that as it turned to more serious and emotional matters. Draco looked up at them from where he had been staring at the fire, "I'm surprised it's just the two of you. I was expecting Weasley in all his glorified red-headedness as well. I am pleasantly surprised to see he's not here, or is he coming later?" he asked in a snide manner. Hermione burst into tears and Harry struggled to hold himself back from punching Malfoy and pulling Hermione into his arms. Draco watched them, a little shocked at this reaction and held his hands up as if he was saluting a surrender, "Whoa, something I said?" he asked and clasped his hands in his lap.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and whispered something to her that Draco couldn't hear. He watched as Hermione shook her head and looked at him, "Ron was...he was m-murdered in t-the battle." She stammered quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

Draco closed his eyes briefly and looked away into the fire, "You may not believe me, but I'm sorry. I didn't know that had happened. If I had known, I wouldn't have brought it up." He whispered and the Golden Duo were shocked at the sincerity in his voice.

Harry growled a little, "Just don't mention him again and we'll get along fine." He snapped, wiping away the fresh tears that had spilled from Hermione's eyes.

"Let's just change the subject." Hermione whispered and the other two nodded.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Harry spoke to Draco, "So what happened with you Malfoy? Snape mentioned Dumbledore and your Mother and a conversation they had about your safety. Are we responsible for you completely or have they taken any initiative so you are safe for now until we get you to proper safety?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Hermione who was still crying silently.

Draco was silent for a while and Harry wondered if he was going to answer. Harry was about to say something when Draco suddenly spoke, "My death was staged earlier tonight." He whispered and looked down at his hands, "My Mother and Snape devised a plan behind my back for her to take Polyjuice Potion. Snape took me to this clearing and took some of my hair and disappeared for a while. It was hours before he returned...there were tears in his eyes and I asked him what was wrong..." he stopped and looked up at the fire, a tear falling down his pale cheek.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco rubbed his eyes, probably trying to hide the stream of tears that overtaken him before looking at her, "My Mother used Polyjuice Potion to look like me and they went to the Dark Lord. Thinking it was me, the Dark Lord..." he cut off, choking on a strangled sob and hid is face in his crossed arms as tears overflowed.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. They sat in silence and the minutes ticked by slowly. Harry and Hermione had no idea what to do. They had never been in the position where an enemy would openly cry in front of them and didn't know whether to leave him to cry it out or comfort him. After glancing between the crying Slytherin and each other a couple of times, Hermione stood and began edging towards the blonde. Harry grabbed her arm and shook his head, but she shrugged out of his grasp and continued, leaning down beside her enemy. She hesitantly reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. When he made no movement or indication that he was disgusted by this, she gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

Eventually he stopped crying and his shoulders ceased shaking and Hermione moved away and sat back where she had been sitting before, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. They sat in silence for a while; all three of them were completely lost in their thoughts and staring into the fire.

Hermione looked up at Draco and then looked at Harry, "How are we getting to Diagon Alley?" she asked in a whisper, but from the reactions of the boys it was as if she had shouted it.

Harry shrugged lightly, "We could walk." He said jokingly causing Hermione to giggle and Draco to snort.

"Much too long a distance." Hermione answered with a smile. She turned to Draco, "Any suggestions?" she asked him.

Draco tapped his chin lightly, glancing between the two Gryffindors, "Apparate." He said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees so his head was being supported by his hands.

Harry and Hermione looked at him blankly, "Apparate?" Harry asked and then scoffed a little causing Draco to glare at him.

"If you haven't noticed, we're too young to Apparate and none of us have a license." Hermione told him interrupting the two boys' glaring contest.

Draco smirked at her, "Since when have I cared about rules or licenses?" he asked her. Harry and Hermione shared a look before looking back at him, "I was taught to Apparate by my Father as it was part of the Death Eater training. I'll Apparate us there tomorrow and then we can get this business or whatever you need there cleared up so you can take me to that safe place as promised." He smirked again and stared into the fire.

"I think we should get some sleep and set off at the first light of dawn. It would be best to keep our strength up in case we're seen. We may need to fight before we get to where we need to go." Harry told them and lay down next to where Hermione was sitting. He pulled her down next to him and wrapped a protective arm around her.

Draco eyed them for a moment before nodding, "Good idea, Potter." He threw a blanket at them and then grabbed one of his own. Just as he was about to settle down, he paused midway to lying down holding himself up on his elbows and turned to them, "Are you guys going to tell me where we're going?" he asked them.

Harry and Hermione smiled, keeping their eyes closed, "No." They answered together and Draco shook his head laughing silently as he lay down and closed his eyes, awaiting the nightmares that were sure to come.

**A/N: So what do you all think? I wasn't so sure about this chapter. I had two versions of it, this one and another and this turned out to be the better one, but I'm still not sure I like it to be honest. A short chapter, but also a bridge to the next one. Please review if you want to ;p.**


	6. A Quick Trip to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5: A Quick Trip to Diagon Alley**

**Chapter Summary: "So what? You were wrong. It happens." He answered, standing and picking up a random book, flipping through it pages before tossing it behind him and picking up another. It received the same treatment as the other one after a few minutes, tossed behind the blonde to join the large pile on the floor.**

**Hermione actually looked horrified at his response, "I'm never wrong!" she said, running her hand through her hair angrily.**

**Disclaimer: The plot and any made-up characters are mine, but the Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings universes belong to their respective owners. I'm just messing around with their worlds :)**

**A/N: One more chapter after this and then it gets into the story properly. I'm sorry it's taking ages but as I said, tis all part of the plot ;)**

******

Hermione opened her eyes blearily and looked around at her current surroundings. Sleeping out in a forest with naught but a thin blanket covering two people was not an easy feat and was very uncomfortable. No matter what, she always felt groggy and horrible whenever she slept in the wild. For a moment she just lay there, looking at the little things she had missed due to the darkness the night before. Her gaze eventually rested on Malfoy and she wondered for just a moment, if he was ever going to change his ways. He was a free man now and could be whoever he wanted to be, or be who he was truly meant to be, but something nagged at her mind, telling her that that was not going to happen anytime soon.

She didn't want to move, not because she was warm or even comfortable, but because Harry had his arm draped over her and was clutching her to his body as though if he let go, he would surely die from the loss. She rolled her eyes, finding the cold air of the early morning waking her a bit more. The peaceful atmosphere surrounding her as the boys slept on was broken as a flock of birds screeched and left their perches in the trees. Hermione frowned, wondering what could have caused them to have such a reaction and at such an early hour in the morning, for it was not yet completely light as the sun was just peeking up over the horizon at this time.

The sound of the birds startled Draco from his sleep and he opened his eyes, looking around and then to the sky, watching the birds progress as they flew away in an arrowhead formation. To him, that seemed like strange behaviour for birds at this hour and wondered briefly if something in the forest could have caused them such a fright.

He yawned loudly, attracting the attention of Hermione who looked over at him as he stretched and stood. He reached for his wand and relit the fire which had died at some point during the night, not even the embers were showing hints of a glow anymore. He reached for a triangle cooker and set it over the burning fire, a tray sitting on top, obviously so he could cook food for himself. He pulled his satchel towards him, an expensive bag he had used for school that was a little on the frayed side, and had a few burns here and there. Not something expected of a Malfoy as they usually had their things in above perfect condition, but alas, Draco had abandoned that right when he betrayed Voldemort and his Father.

He reached into the satchel and pulled out various breakfast delicacies before turning to her, "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked in as polite a tone he could muster. Draco wasn't one for being a morning person and he tended to get irritated rather easily.

Sensing this, Hermione opted for a quiet, gentle tone so as not to tick him off, "Anything is fine. I'm not fussed." She answered and nudged Harry awake.

"Where's the fire?" he asked still half-asleep, causing Hermione to giggle slightly and Draco to grin a little.

"In front of me." Draco answered distractedly before placing sausages, bacon and hash browns onto the tray.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before finally focussing on what was going on around him. The smell of food made his stomach growl which caused Hermione to giggle again and pat his stomach gently, "Seems like someone's hungry." She stated to him.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." Harry answered with a yawn and scratched his chest.

After the food was cooked, to perfection might I add, Draco shared it equally onto three small paper plates, handing one to each of them. Hermione, even though she was extremely hungry, ate slowly and gracefully as per usual for her. She had never been one to rush when it came to food, not even if her life depended on it.

She had always been strange; something Ron had always been quick to point out. There was a certain grace to her every movement, her writing was like calligraphy as though she were of a different era, and many people had pointed out that when she gazed at them, it was hard to look away and it felt as though she was searching their souls for something. One thing that had been pointed out one year at winter when she had gone outside in the cold with just a t-shirt and thin trousers on was if she felt cold; Hermione had replied saying she couldn't feel the cold. It was true, warmth she could feel, but the wintry weather or anything cold in general didn't affect her as it did others and for this she was deemed weirder than she was anyway.

In her own right, Hermione was a breathtaking sight to behold being completely beautiful, something she herself could not see. Her hair hung low to the small of her back in neat ringlets, her dark brown eyes had softened to a honey brown and her figure was something to be envied. To top it all off, Hermione had always seemed to shine with an inner beauty that not many people had and it made her all in all, a wonderful person to be friends with. She was, without a doubt, the epitome of good and everyone who had ever met her and taken the time to get to know the real her, had loved her.

Hermione looked up through her long eyelashes as Harry spoke, "So Malfoy, can I ask a question?" he asked in a civil tone, his voice tired and groggy.

Draco looked back at him suspiciously, "What?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry eyed him with curiosity, "Why did you join Voldemort?" he asked quietly.

Draco remained silent for a few minutes, before placing his empty plate on the ground next to his satchel, "I didn't." He answered.

Hermione frowned at him, "You didn't?" she asked, a little surprised before she narrowed her eyes slightly, "You don't have to lie to us, Malfoy." She told him gently.

He glanced up at her, "I'm not lying. I didn't join him, I was forced into the service." He told her.

Hermione looked back apologetically, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Draco shook his head, "Forget it." He told her. He glanced between the two of them as they looked back in curiosity. He sighed, "Every male in the Malfoy family has served the Dark Lord since he was still in school. My grandfather, Abraxas, was one of his best friends in Hogwarts and so he passed on his knowledge to my Father who instantly joined up when he got the first chance. You have to understand, because I'm a Malfoy, it was expected of me to join up with the Dark Lord, but I was different. For this reason, my Father tried to beat some sense into me which usually ended up with me on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse. I was a Malfoy, meaning I had to be a slave to the Dark Lord, so I was forced into service with him. My Father tied me to a chair and forced the Dark Mark onto my arm and now I am stuck with it until I either die or he dies. I feel the burning every time he calls a meeting, the summoning that feels as though someone is stabbing me with hot knives in the same area of my arm, over and over again. The pain is almost blinding. It is like the Cruciatus Curse being focussed on a single spot of your body and sometimes I feel he calls me on purpose, just so I can suffer through the pain." Draco finished and pulled his sleeve up, showing them the black moving skull on his forearm, the snake protruding from its mouth. The sight of it caused Harry to cringe and Hermione to flinch a little next to him. They both loathed seeing the sign of Voldemort even if it was just a mark on the skin; it always made them feel as though he could see them through it.

Harry stood, picking up Hermione's and his plates and walking over to place them on top of Draco's discarded one. He turned around as Draco pulled the sleeve of his emerald jumper back down, "We should pack up and leave." He said as he looked towards the ever brightening sky, "Dawn is close and I think we should get to Diagon Alley before it gets too light." He told them.

The other two agreed silently and stood to clear the small amount of clothes and provisions Draco had with him. Considering he didn't have much with him, the process was a slow one, but eventually they only needed to douse the fire. Draco took out some water and was about to pour it over the blazing fire, but froze when shouts emitted very close to the clearing. Harry and Hermione swung around, both staring into the trees where the sounds were coming from, pulling out their wands as they did. In a slight panic, Draco poured the water over the fire causing it to erupt in swirling grey smoke that would instantly give away their position.

Hermione turned to him, "Hurry Malfoy. Apparate us out of here!" she said urgently as the sound of quickened footsteps grew closer.

Draco nodded and rested the strap of his satchel over his shoulder and ran to their side as Harry grabbed his own bag. He took their arms and closed his eyes, visualising a small Alley in Diagon Alley and the three of them disappeared just as six Death Eaters arrived at the clearing, their wands pointed to where the three had been standing only moments before.

One of them pulled their mask off, revealing the pale, handsome face and long blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy, "Who were they!?" he shouted rounding on his five companions, "Did any of you get a good look at any of them?" he asked.

One of the Death Eaters sauntered towards him and stopped at his side, this Death Eater was obviously female given the way she walked and the subtle curves hidden only a little from the robes she was wearing. She pulled her mask off, revealing eccentric curls of hair atop her head, and the mad gleaming eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange, "One of them was a girl." She answered in her high baby-like voice.

"I want them found!" Lucius ordered the four masked Death Eaters and they all Disapparated.

"What are we going to do, Lucy?" Bellatrix asked and Lucius cringed at the nickname she had adorned him with.

"We're going to the Ministry to see how our dear friend, Cornelius, is doing." Lucius answered almost lovingly and with that he Disapparated, without waiting to see if she would follow.

Bellatrix looked around at the clearing and her eyes fixed on something of interest. A small coin, like the ones Draco used to keep as good luck charms, was glinting up at her and she stared at it in glee as if it was going to tell her who had been in the clearing. She leaned down and scooped it up, twirling it around her fingers, "Interesting." She whispered and with a nervous high-pitched giggle that seemed to echo throughout the forest and the clearing, she Disapparated to join Lucius at the Ministry of Magic.

******

They landed in Diagon Alley and Draco shot out his hand to steady Hermione who had stumbled. Harry grabbed them and pulled them behind a dumpster just as two Death Eaters walked by. Letting out a breath of relief, they all glanced at each other before laughing quietly. Draco was the first to stop and looked at the other two seriously, "So what are we looking for?" he asked.

"A book." Hermione answered instantly.

"Hermione!" Harry said warningly.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Harry." She answered him, glaring at him slightly. Harry was silent a moment, and Hermione figured he was weighing their options. He realised that she was right and nodded indicating that she could continue. She turned back to Draco, "Dumbledore wrote us a letter and left it with Snape. He gave it to us last night and said that Dumbledore wrote it before he died. The letter explains a new mission to us that may ensure our victory against Voldemort, but there are certain...things we need to do first before we can carry it out. First things first, we need to discover where Dumbledore hid a certain book before we can complete the mission." She paused to let this information sink in and Draco nodded, "I believe the book maybe here in Diagon Alley." She concluded and waited for him to speak.

Draco took a moment to think about what Hermione had told him before answering, "Flourish and Blotts I'm guessing?" he asked and she nodded, "Let's go then." He said and the other two nodded. Draco grabbed his satchel and Harry grabbed his schoolbag and stood from the uncomfortable crouching position they had been in.

They went to the mouth of the alley and looked out, pulling back in when they saw at least ten Death Eaters standing just a few metres away. Harry went into his bag and pulled his invisibility cloak out. He threw it over himself and then over the other two. The two boys sandwiched Hermione between them and crouched down so the cloak covered them. They crept out into Diagon Alley and walked over to Flourish and Blotts, knowing that if even one of them stood up straight, the Death Eaters would see three pairs of feet and would probably freak out.

They opened the door and shut it as quietly and quickly as they could so as not to draw attention to themselves and moved to the back of the shop before Harry deemed it safe to pull the cloak off. They began searching for the book on all the shelves. Draco found this difficult because he hadn't been told what type of book they were looking for or what it consisted of, but he still helped them by at least making it looking as though he knew what he was doing.

After morning turned to noon, they had the possible books placed in two different piles, ones they had already scanned through and discovered are not likely and the other pile were of ones they hadn't yet looked through. Draco was intrigued that the books all seemed to have something to do with time and thought that they were looking for time travelling books, but he didn't say anything and pulled one from the top of the unread pile and scanned through it. Hermione mentioned to him that there should be a letter in the right book and he glanced down at the book in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder. Hermione gave him a disapproving look at this and he shrugged nonchalantly, not really caring at this time. Usually he would take care of books but this was not the time to be thinking about keeping a book in perfect shape. Half the books the shop were either torn or dog-eared, so he believed one more wouldn't make a difference.

After more hours of searching and more books were tossed behind him, Draco looked up as Hermione let out a groan of frustration and actually threw the book she was holding across the room. Draco raised an eyebrow at this and almost smiled, considering the disapproval she had shown him for just merely tossing it behind him. She had full out pelted it across the room, probably causing the book more damage than he had to any of the ones he had shown poor treatment to.

His eyebrow rose higher as Harry punched the wall next to him, before pulling it back and holding it close to his chest, his expression a grimace of pain. Draco would have laughed, but he held back and was about to place the book he was scanning down, but paused and tossed it behind him instead. Dusting his hands off from the grime and dirt on them from the old books he took a seat next to Hermione and patted her back awkwardly. She turned and grinned at him and he shrugged lightly which made her laugh out loud.

"So what's up?" he asked her.

"I was wrong. I don't think the book is here." She whispered and Draco was shocked to see that she looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"So what? You were wrong. It happens." He answered, standing and picking up a random book, flipping through it pages before tossing it behind him and picking up another. It received the same treatment as the other one after a few minutes, tossed behind the blonde to join the large pile on the floor.

Hermione actually looked horrified at his response, "I'm never wrong!" she said, running her hand through her hair angrily.

Draco studied her for a moment before smirking, "There's always a first time." he said and she glared at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her behaviour, "Look, get over it. So you were wrong, no one's going to judge you for it. Just grow up for crying out loud." He said getting angry himself. No one said anything after this for a while and the only sound that could be heard was the incessant drumming of Draco's fingers on a stack of books next to where Hermione was sitting. Eventually, Draco glanced at both of them and stopped drumming his fingers much to Hermione's relief. It had been starting to really irritate her. He paced in front of her and then stopped, tapping a pale finger to his pointed chin, "Did Dumbledore leave you any kind of clue?" he asked.

Hermione nodded slightly and pulled out the letter Dumbledore had left for Harry and herself. She scanned through it until she got to the riddle and read it out loud for him, "'_You will find it in the heart of danger, but it is not hard to get to if you are stealthy and quiet in your search. Hidden in a building you know well, hidden from those outside the law and hidden in plain sight. It is placed farthest away from its home, and with the closest thing it has to a complete opposite._' It's a riddle. I was so sure it would be here. Where else would it be?" Hermione said, starting to get frustrated again.

Draco thought for a moment and then smirked at them. Harry walked over and stood next to Hermione, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before turning to Draco, "What are you smirking about?" he asked.

Draco's smirk grew wider at this question and his eyes gleamed, "That's easy to figure out." He answered and the two Gryffindors looked at him in curiosity. Draco sighed and began pacing in front of them, "Think about it. Where would be the most dangerous place in the Wizarding World at the moment with the Dark Lord in power?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation of what he was suggesting, "There's no way. We'll never make it out alive! Plus, there's no library there!" she said cryptically.

"Where are you both talking about?" Harry asked curiously, glancing between the two confusedly.

"Exactly." Draco stated, ignoring Harry, "There's your 'heart of danger' figured out. We'd have to be stealthy getting to where the book is and quiet when searching because there would be Death Eaters and dark creatures everywhere. The building we've already figured out. 'Hidden from outside the law' would be a room where no one but the Aurors or staff can go. 'Hidden in plain sight' meaning it will probably be noticeable to us as soon as we go in. Dumbledore probably placed a spell on it so we would notice it straight away, but it would elude other people. 'Furthest away from its home' and 'closest to its opposite' would mean that it is obviously not on the right shelf, but on a shelf that is not relevant to the category the book is under. It would be in the illegal section which is a library in itself." Draco concluded, mentally congratulating himself on the sheer brilliance and genius that is him.

Hermione had never looked so happy in her life, "Oh, I have always wanted to look at the illegal books! I bet they're absolutely fascinating!" Hermione squealed and stood.

"I'll take us there. I have authority to Apparate in there." he said as he grabbed his satchel and Harry's bag, handing it to him before taking Hermione's and Harry's arms, ready to Apparate them.

Harry stopped him and glanced at the Slytherin and Gryffindor who were keeping him in the dark, "What are you guys going on about!?" Harry asked them, running a hand through is hair, a nervous habit he had picked up from his Father.

Hermione and Draco shared a knowing glance, their grins wide, "The Ministry of Magic." They stated in unison and Harry nodded his head in understanding, letting Draco take his arm again and the three of them disappeared with a small POP.

**A/N: So what do you think!? Good? Bad? Burnable? Worthy of an award? Please review and let me know lovely readers. Just one more chapter to go and then the story really begins!!! Yay! Cookies for everyone! *Begins handing out cookies to readers* ;)**


	7. Time Travelling for Dummies

**Chapter 6: Time Travelling for Dummies**

**Chapter Summary: Draco stood very still and eyed them coldly, "My business is my own and that of my two companions. Our Lord wishes for me to search the archives for any information on his device. Surely you wouldn't hinder me in such an important task." Draco said calmly and Harry and Hermione were shocked at how much he sounded like Lucius.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine I swear! DON'T EAT ME!!! *Cough* So yeah, anyway, they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien okay. HOWEVER, the plot is mine ;p**

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm totally buzzed so there may be more humour to this chapter than the original seriousness I was aiming for, but tis all good! I've been playing a game called Brutal Legend which is freakin' awesome and that's gots me kinda hyper lol! Read on children...read on ;)**

******

The Ministry of Magic was swarming with Death Eaters and Harry, Hermione and Draco crouched behind a wall, which only barely hid them from view. They all watched as more Death Eaters appeared and Hermione began to believe there could be hundreds of them. The Order would never have stood a chance regardless as there were just not enough people on their side to fight against this many enemies. They would have lost anyway and that thought greatly saddened Hermione. It made her wonder how on earth she and Harry, just two ordinary magical people, ignoring the fact that Harry is in fact the Boy-Who-Lived and not ordinary at all, could defeat an army and how in the name of Merlin two pieces of old jewellery could be the keys.

Draco sighed loudly, distracting Hermione from her thoughts as she turned to look at him, "What is it?" she asked in a hurried whisper.

He shook his head lightly and turned to the two friends, "There are a lot more Death Eaters here than there were when I was still a Death Eater. I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore." He answered, looking out at the Death Eaters again.

Harry shook his head, "No we have to do this. We need that book!" he said with determination.

"Harry's right, Malfoy. We can't just give up now." Hermione said quietly, agreeing instantly with Harry.

Draco glanced at the two briefly and sighed in defeat, "I don't think Potter's cloak will work this time. The Dark Lord has ways of seeing past that like spells and dark creatures. We'd be better off disguising ourselves as Death Eaters and then going in." He told them. Harry didn't like this idea, but agreed anyway, somewhat reluctantly however. Draco quickly beckoned them to follow him and with some difficulty, as there were a lot of Death Eaters mulling around, he led them to a more secluded hallway and into a room, closing the door behind them. He pulled out his wand and lit the tip of it, "This is where they keep the uniforms for the new recruits." He whispered and handed Harry and Hermione a set each before grabbing one for himself. They put the uniforms on in silence and stood for a moment, as Draco made sure that Harry and Hermione had put them on correctly. He gave each of them a mask and then placed one on himself. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other in disgust at having to wear the masks before placing theirs on and waiting for Draco to signal them that it was okay to leave as he tapped his wand on his hand. Three blue spots appeared on his hand indicating them and at the tip of his fingers were two red dots to show that there were no Death Eaters in the immediate area, but they were close, "Okay we're clear to go." He tapped his hand again and the spots disappeared.

He opened the door, looking up and down the corridor before leading them out and back the way they came, "So which department are we going to?" Harry asked as they hurried down the corridor.

"The Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. That's where the illegal objects, equipment, books and scriptures of illegal spells are kept. I know how to get there as my Uncle Nivek, Blaise Zabini's Father, used to work there." Draco answered and the other two nodded, following him into the large hall.

Hermione gasped quietly, there were hundreds of Death Eaters and dark creatures in here and she lost a bit of her confidence. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "Won't the dark creatures sense that we're not Death Eaters?" he asked Draco quietly.

Draco noticed this as well, but he shrugged lightly, "Just stay calm and follow my lead." He whispered to them. They did as they were told and as calmly as they could, followed Draco through the crowds of masked Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione noticed that they didn't pay much attention to them and Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, while Harry let out a sigh of relief. They reached the other side of the room and Draco headed towards the elevators in silence, followed by the other two. There were two guards standing by the table that once to be used to inspect wands, "Let me handle this." Draco whispered to them and straightened up. He was glad now that he was the same height as his Father and that he could make his voice sound like his.

The Death Eater guards stopped them as they approached, "What is your business here?" one of them asked.

Draco stood very still and eyed them coldly, "My business is my own and that of my two companions. Our Lord wishes for me to search the archives for any information on his device. Surely you wouldn't hinder me in such an important task." Draco said calmly and Harry and Hermione were shocked at how much he sounded like Lucius.

The two Death Eaters stood aside instantly, "Our apologies Mr. Malfoy, we didn't realise it was you. Go about your business." The other said and they opened the golden gates, allowing them passage into the elevator.

They stepped inside and Draco nodded to the two Death Eaters as they closed the gates. Draco pressed a button on the side wall of the elevator and it moved out backwards before shooting up. Draco sagged against the wall, "Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

Draco nodded, "It's quite difficult to impersonate my Father correctly." He answered and stood up straight.

As they reached the right floor, the gates opened and a woman's voice spoke from the speakers, "_Welcome to the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. Please make sure to show your credentials before entering the department_." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry and Hermione followed him to where the glass mechanical operating door was.

Draco took out his wand and placed it on an engraved slot. It glowed green and another voice sounded around them, "_Thank you, now please stand back from the automated doors and wait for the security robot to verify your identity_." At this a robot like machine appeared and scanned the three of them before going back into the wall, "_Thank you for your patience. Work smart, work safe, your future depends on it_." The voice spoke again and the doors opened to allow them entrance, "_Have a safe and productive day_." It said as Harry, Hermione and Draco went into the large hall-like room.

Draco led them past hundreds of offices and open desk areas before finally coming to a door with a silver plaque magically stuck to it. The words engraved in the plaque were golden and said 'Illegal' and Draco smiled at the other two and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Oh bugger." Draco whispered and then an alarm sounded followed by footsteps and shouts emitting from the elevator at the other end of the room. Draco sighed in almost a bored manner, "Double bugger." He added.

Death Eaters stopped next to them, wands pointed at various parts of their bodies. They didn't move or speak; "Well what do we have here?" came a baby-like voice Draco recognised as Bellatrix LeStrange's. Hermione discreetly took out her wand and cast three sticking charms on the masks covering their identities. Bellatrix took her own mask off and regarded the three of them with a demented smile and a mad gleam in her eyes, "Let's see shall we?" and she grabbed the front of Harry's mask and attempted to take it off, failing due to the sticking charm Hermione had used. Bellatrix tried again angrily and then she screeched in frustration, "Tie them up and I'll fetch someone who can cut these masks off." She ordered the three Death Eaters with her "Don't let them out of your sight." She added. The three Death Eaters nodded and started tying up their hands.

Harry growled as they pulled the rope tight around his wrists, Hermione whimpered a little in pain while Draco, the ever comedian in no matter what crisis he found himself in said, "Easy on the goods, gentlemen."

"Shut that hole in your face!" one answered pushing him into the wall.

Harry and Draco whipped round in shock as Hermione let out a growl and kicked one of the Death Eaters in the tender area before kicking the other in the shin. Harry watched amazement as Hermione dropkicked the third, causing him to smack his head against the wall. Draco smirked and looked at the shocked Gryffindor, "I always knew Granger wouldn't take well to being tied up. I just never knew how much. How about you?" he asked and Harry nodded numbly.

Hermione turned to them after her little moment of anger and blew out a breath, holding the rope out for them to see that had been tied around her wrists only moments before, "Always wanted to do that." She told them which caused Harry and Draco to chuckle.

"That was amazing, Hermione! Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked her as she untied his wrists.

She smirked lightly, a smirk that a Slytherin would be proud of, "I don't like being tied up." She answered, confirming Draco's statement earlier. She took the sticky charms off the masks and pulled them off, "I think we should find a way into that room now." With that she sauntered off back down the corridor to the door and took out her wand. Draco and Harry shrugged at each other and followed stopping next to her as she spoke a strange language and the door clicked open, "Spell Dumbledore taught me." She muttered in answer to their looks of curiosity.

"Most spells are in Latin. What language was that?" Harry asked her as she pushed open the door and headed into the illegal books section.

"Some form of Elvish I think." She answered. "The book has to be here, so start looking." She told them. Draco and Harry stopped and eyed the huge illegal books section and looked at each other, both gulping simultaneously at the thought of looking through all these sections. Hermione turned a little, pointing her wand at the door, muttering in the same language as before. The door shut and clicked, indicating she had just locked the door, "Just to be safe." She told them as they looked at her again with curiosity. Hermione walked over to a filing cabinet and began searching through the drawers for the 'Time' archive. Once she found it, she beckoned the two boys over, "Right, if we search the time section, one of the books listed here should be missing from its place. That will give us a head start and then all we have to do is look for the missing book in one of the other sections." Harry nodded and Draco saluted her good-humouredly causing her to giggle slightly.

For about an hour, they looked through the archive and took notes of the books. Draco was bored, Harry felt as though he was about to fall asleep where he was standing and Hermione looked as bright as a button as usual when she is in the vicinity of hundreds of books. She handed a list of books to Draco and then another Harry and they went off to search the section to see if the books were there. Hermione then took her own list and began helping them. The section was huge, much to Hermione's glee, and it took them a further two hours to check to see if there was a missing book.

It hadn't taken Draco long to figure out that the two Gryffindors were indeed looking for a book to do with time travelling and wondered what they needed it for and how it related to the mission they were to undertake. He didn't ask, but he had strange feeling that they were going to travel to somewhere in the past and the thought made him a little nauseous. He scanned his list again and then looked back at the books he had been looking at, "All the books on my list are here." He told them.

"So are mine." Harry added.

Hermione looked positively scandalised, "They can't be." She whispered. She slapped a hand to her forehead angrily, "Mine are here as well!" she shouted.

"Calm down." Draco said and looked around, "The book could still be here." He told her.

She glanced at him, "Explain." She said.

"The book is probably one that Dumbledore placed here randomly himself. Look, if we just search through all the sections, we may find it." He told her reassuringly.

Harry and Hermione nodded and the three started their search anew, each searching the different categories alphabetically. After another few hours of searching, they still came up empty handed and Hermione pulled out the letter again in frustration. For a moment she stared at it as if it would give her the answer she needed. She scanned the riddle again and her eyes widened in realisation, "Hang on, there's something strange about this." She said, attracting the attention of the two males. They came to her side and waited for her to continue, "I think Dumbledore left a hidden message within the riddle that basically tells us exactly where the book is." She said. She kneeled down on the ground and started muttering to herself as she lay the letter on the floor in front of her. "Heart of danger." She whispered, then she turned to look at the boys, "Harry, check the books on anything to do with danger. Malfoy, check the books related to the Dark Arts." With that she went back to studying the letter. The two boys shrugged and went off to do as she asked. Hermione read the riddle again and smiled lightly. She picked the letter back up and went to the Law section and began looking through the categories labelled as 'A'.

After a while Harry got their attention, "Hey guys, I think I've found it!" Hermione and Draco were quite intrigued by this as Harry had said it with amusement in his tone.

They went over to where he was and glanced at the tiny book in his hand. In the other hand was an envelope and Hermione took it off him and opened it. She pulled out the letter within and smiled, "This is it!" she then looked at Harry, "What's the book called?" she asked, her smile still fixed on her face.

Harry chuckled and showed her the book causing the smile to drop from her face as astonishment and shock replaced it. Draco burst out laughing, holding his side as a stitch formed. He wiped the tears of laughter away and looked towards the ceiling, "Oh Dumbledore you classic man." He said and started laughing again.

Hermione looked horrified as she took the book and scanned it, "Damn that old man! What is he trying to do, make a fool out of us!?" she said angrily, but her anger subsided as she watched Harry and Draco leaning on each other for support as their laughter grew. She couldn't help, but laugh along with them at the complete irony of it all.

Harry glanced at the book again, "Time Travelling for Dummies! Complete brilliance." He said and chuckled a little more.

"It's epic." Draco said through his laughter.

Hermione giggled slightly as she watched them and then glanced down at the letter, reading it out loud for both of them to hear.

_Dear Harry, Hermione and Draco_

_Congratulations on finding the book. I must apologise for my poor humour at such times, but this is the book you need to take with you to my time. Inside the envelope in a necklace much like a Time Turner, however, this is far more powerful. Once you reach this time, I want it kept hidden and kept safe as you will need it to return once your mission is complete._

Hermione reached into the envelope and pulled out a golden necklace with a small clock attached to it. The chain was very long and would fit around their three necks quite snugly. She handed the necklace to Harry and continued reading.

_At the bottom of this letter is a spell that must be spoken in Sindarin which is an Elvish language used by the Grey Elves or the Sindar Elves. Hermione I trust you will know how to pronounce each word correctly. The 'Anann __K__'__ɔ__vn__ which is the necklace is locked onto me and will take you directly to where I am when you arrive in this time. All you must do is place the necklace on and speak the spell. Oh by the way, 'Anann __K__'__ɔ__vn__ means 'Time Void' in Sindarin._

_Here is the spell as followed: __An a 'anann t'aus __t'__ɔ__n'__ɑ__l'__ɔ __t'u s'u. I N'__ɑ__jl '__A__ndr__ɑ__nn, 3009 t'__ɔ i 'anann __l'__ɔ __b'__ɑ__ur n'__ɑ__m'i'n._

_As an added note before I forget, please be aware that the three of you must refer to me as Gandalf in my time so things don't get confusing. Good luck to the three of you and I hope to see you soon._

_Yours faithfully_

_Gandalf the Grey_

"You know a lot of Elvish? I assumed it was just a couple of spells." Harry asked in astonishment as he picked up his bag, shouldering it, and Hermione took the 'Anann K'ɔvn off him and placed the chain around his neck before doing the same to herself.

"Yes, I grew up learning it. I was home-schooled when I was a child and was taught every language there is." She answered. She went to place the chain around Draco's neck, but he stepped back in alarm, "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, wondering why Draco wasn't letting her place the necklace around his neck.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he seemed to have picked up from Harry, and he tightened his hold on his satchel until his knuckles turned white, "I don't think I want to go. I don't know where it's going to take me." He answered uncertainly as he stared at the necklace in what looked to be fear.

"It's the only way we can keep you safe, Malfoy. If you back out now, Voldemort will find you and kill you. There's no going back now. Come on, it's for your own good." Harry reasoned.

Draco nodded and stepped closer, allowing Hermione to place the necklace around his neck also. Hermione scanned the letter for a moment and then looked up, "Okay, it says that this necklace is locked onto Dumbledore's position, so wherever he is now is where we'll end up." She scanned the Elvish writing at the bottom, committing it to memory.

Draco looked at the two of them, his eyes wide in confusion and fear, "What do you mean by 'locked onto Dumbledore's position'? Are we going back in the past to save him from being killed or something?" he asked, his voice a notch higher than normal.

Hermione shared a look with Harry who shrugged at him, "Not exactly." Hermione answered and before Draco could say anything else, Hermione began reciting the spell, "An a 'anann t'aus t'ɔ n'ɑ l'ɔ t'u s'u. I N'ɑjl-" she was cut off as a bang was heard and shouted curses floated through the door to them.

"Hurry Hermione!" Harry said urgently.

The door burst open on the other side of the room and footsteps signalled the Death Eaters were closing on their position. Hermione took a deep breath and began reciting the spell again, "An a 'anann t'aus t'ɔ n'ɑ l'ɔ t'u s'u. I N'ɑjl 'Andrɑnn, 3009 t'ɔ i 'anann l'ɔ b'ɑur n'ɑ m'i'n." Nothing happened for a moment and Hermione looked at the other two in panic, and they mirrored her expression.

Suddenly a bright light erupted from the necklace and they felt as though the floor beneath them had disappeared. They were lifted into the air and began spinning around very fast and they had to hold onto each other tightly because they felt if they didn't, they would be thrown around the room like ragdolls. The Death Eaters rounded the corner of the section they were in just in time to witness three people being sucked into what appeared to be a black hole or a vortex, but they didn't know who they were or what had happened to them.

**First off, the Sindarin Elvish in this stands for: ****To a time that is past we must go. The Third Age, 3009 is the time we need to be in.**

**A/N: Okay I kind of lost my hyper buzz during this chapter so there wasn't as much humour as I thought there would be. Oh well. Chapters are getting longer btw so it should be rare that a short one will pop up randomly. Anyway, to everyone reading and reviewing: COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! Next chapter is where it gets into the plot properly! YAY! Oh and just a little note: I'm not using the actual Elvish language from now on so instead anything said in Elvish will just be in italics mkay.**


	8. 3009: The Third Age

**Chapter 7: ****The Reason Why Turning up Unannounced at an Important Meeting can be Dangerous**

**Chapter Summary: "Gimli! Stay your axe!" a familiar voice interrupted and Harry looked at Dumbledore as he walked over, smiling in relief.**

**  
"Gandalf, I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!" the Dwarf called Gimli answered, turning to look at the old wizard.**

**Disclaimer: Worlds: Not mine. Plot: Mine. Additional Made-up Characters NOT in the Original Canons: Mine. Familiar Characters: Not mine. Also, any familiar dialogue is from the Lord of the Rings films and all credit goes to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien of course for the books.**

**A/N: Welcome to the Third Age my lovely readers. This is where I keep to the canon of Lord of the Rings and just so you know, I'm going mainly by the films and only slightly by the books. Please, read on.**

******

They felt sick to their stomachs as they were pulled through the vortex. Hermione felt as though it was going on forever and clocks of many different shapes and sizes surrounded them, the numbers on digital makes or the hands on the original makes were going backwards at a very fast pace. One by one, the clocks disappeared and strange objects replaced them. Some looked like scales, others looked like sun dials, and others didn't have a name that they could associate them with because they certainly didn't look anything like a clock or anything to do with time in general. Inside the vortex, different colours flashed before their eyes as if they were disco lights. They saw snippets of their lives, being young, being in Hogwarts and some were even recent. Draco didn't like the sensation, it felt as though they had been falling through this black hole for years and he felt his chest seize up at the thought they had done something wrong and were going to die.

Harry had never felt anything like it. The only thing he liked about it was that he saw a short snap of when he was a baby and his Mother, Father, Sirius and Remus were surrounding him, laughing and joking. It made him sad, but happy all at the same time, a feeling he was not accustomed to.

Eventually, the vortex turned a violent shade of bright green and spewed them out of it, and they landed on a hard stone ground in complete agony. All around them, they could hear people moving and shouting in shock; something to do with spies or who they were. When Hermione found she could move without causing her body grief she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. She looked across to find Harry and Draco already up, but they looked panicked. Hermione tried to focus and found what was causing them such panic; Harry had an axe pressed to his neck by what looked to be a very angry Dwarf and Draco had a sword to his, held by a rather rugged, but attractive looking man. Hermione looked around, noticing for the first time that an arrow was pointed right at her. Hermione gulped, but looked past the arrow and looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen; baby blue, even lighter than Draco's. She looked at the flawless, but beautiful face that held these eyes and to the long blonde hair that was tied at the back of his head, but left hair free also. She had never seen anyone as gorgeous as this...could she really call him a man? No man she had ever seen was as breathtaking as him. He was definitely of another world. She was so distracted by the way he looked she didn't realise he was questioning her.

"What?" she asked dazedly.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked.

The fact that he was still pointing his bow at her, the arrow just waiting to be embedded in her skin broke her from her daydream and snapped her back to the danger she realised she was in. She felt the fear creep in then and she couldn't speak. From behind her she heard Harry being talked to by the Dwarf, but she could not turn her gaze away from the blue eyes she was looking into. "Choose your last words carefully, spy!" the Dwarf said gripping his axe tighter.

"You're a Dwarf." Harry answered which caused Draco to chuckle nervously from where he was sitting with a sword still at his throat.

"I was hoping for something a little more original than that." The Dwarf said with a small sigh and then he pointed to the Gryffindor sword, "Pick up your sword, spy." The Dwarf ordered.

"No thanks." Harry answered, not making any move to pick up the sword next to him. He didn't know how to use it properly anyway especially if it was to fight someone more skilled in the art than he was.

"Pick it up! I will not fight a man who is unarmed and unable to defend himself." The Dwarf said in annoyance.

"Which is why I'll probably live longer if I don't." Harry answered the fear evident in his tone.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live." The Dwarf told him as he checked to see the sharpness of his axe.

"Gimli! Stay your axe!" a familiar voice interrupted and Harry looked at Dumbledore as he walked over, smiling in relief.

"Gandalf, I trust you have a very good explanation for this ill-timed intrusion!" the Dwarf called Gimli answered, turning to look at the old wizard.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Came another voice and Harry looked around at a man with shoulder length dark blonde hair and a short beard and moustache of the same colour. Harry glared at him and he smirked back.

"No, Boromir. These three are under my protection. I asked them to come." Dumbledore told the man who had told Gimli to go ahead; Boromir, Harry thought his name was.

"Enough!" came another voice and the three companions looked up to see a powerful looking man standing in an archway, "What is the meaning of this, Gandalf?" he asked the elderly wizard.

At that moment Draco, who probably only did this because the fear at being skewered had momentarily made him stupid, upon seeing the man called Gandalf from a better angle, blurted out, "Dumbledore!" and everyone who had heard him turned to look at him in confusion. Hermione slapped a hand to her head at his stupidity and Harry hung his head in shame at being associated with the blonde.

Dumbledore looked at him and rolled his eyes before turning back to the important looking man in the archway, "Lord Elrond, please ignore this young man's rudeness, it appears he may have hit his head harder than I thought and he doesn't know what he is saying." He told the man who was called Elrond who nodded in understanding, "Before we continue, would you allow me to speak to my three companions in private?" he asked him.

"I will allow it, but please make it brief." Elrond told him to the nod of the older man.

Harry and Hermione stood and watched as Dumbledore grabbed Draco into a standing position and ushered them to a secluded area, "I thought I made it clear that you must call me Gandalf here, Mr. Malfoy?" he said a little harshly.

Draco hung his head in shame before looking back at the elderly wizard, "I'm sorry, Professor." He answered.

"None of that Professor stuff here either. It is Gandalf, I trust you to remember that in the future." He said sternly. Draco nodded and the other two nodded as well, "Now, on a lighter note, well done on getting here and you're just in time for a meeting of great importance. Words of caution to you, Miss. Granger, as woman are treated very differently here than they are from our time. However, I have spoken to Lord Elrond of you and I'm sure when he is informed of whom you are, there will be no problems about you joining, although I'm not entirely sure the rest of the Council will be as lenient about it. Now, come along, I will introduce you all to Elrond and the Council." He explained and the three followed him back and into the middle of the Council where they stood facing Elrond behind what appeared to be a small pedestal made of stone that stopped at their waists. Gandalf addressed Elrond, "Lord Elrond, these are the three I told you about. Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Hermione Granger and I ask that they be allowed to attend this meeting." He explained. As expected, many stood, mainly the men, and began arguing about Hermione being allowed to sit in as she was a woman.

Hermione turned to Boromir after he made a rather nasty comment that woman shouldn't be allowed to know the affairs of men and that war was no place for them, "What wars have you seen, may I ask?" she asked angrily which made the arguing men and the few Dwarves that had joined in go completely silent.

"Probably more than that of a mere girl like yourself." He answered nastily.

Hermione laughed bitterly, "I assure you I have seen enough of war to last me a lifetime. You couldn't possibly have any idea of the horrors I have witnessed. I have had to watch as my own parents memories were wiped so they couldn't remember they even had a daughter, all because I wanted to keep them safe. I have had to watch my best friend die horribly because of a powerful spell a Dark Lord from where we are from invented, which, may I add, took out all of the people who had stood against him. I have a permanent scar on my stomach from a spell directed at me by a dark wizard and I have to live with the pain every single day. I have seen death, destruction and chaos first hand due to the followers of that Dark Lord. I have seen very young children die, families torn apart, buildings destroyed and many others tortured because they refused to follow a murdering psychopath and his lapdogs!" she paused and watched as Boromir sat back down along with the other men, probably unable to say anything to her, "Don't speak to me of war because there are far worse things than even that of which I've just said that I could tell you of." As she finished, her voice cracked slightly but she held back the tears and Harry rubbed her back comfortingly, fighting his own tears back. Draco didn't look any better as he coughed lightly, blinking back tears that had come to his own eyes at her speech for he too had loved and lost in that war.

Elrond regarded them for a moment before nodding and three new seats appeared, one next to the man who had had his sword at Draco's neck, one in between Gandalf and a very small man that could have been a child, and one between the fair looking men and the Dwarves. Harry took the one next to Gandalf, Draco took the one between the Dwarves and the fair men and Hermione took the one next to the ruggedly handsome man. Elrond looked around at his Council members, "Now that we are all assembled, let me just introduce the free peoples of Middle-Earth who are here in attendance for our newcomers. The men of Middle-Earth..." he pointed to where Boromir, the rugged man and Hermione were sitting amongst others, "The Dwarves..." he pointed to the Dwarves who held their axes up and gave what sounded like a war-cry, "My own brethren, the Elves..." he pointed to the fair people sitting by Draco, "Gandalf the Grey, and the Hobbit Frodo Baggins of the Shire." He concluded, smiling at the small man next to Harry.

Draco held back his laughter upon looking at the small man called Frodo and whispered to himself, "What a strange person." Thankfully, no one heard him from what he could see.

Elrond scanned the Council members, and then he addressed them all, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." As he said this, Hermione noticed the Elf that had almost killed her and the man beside her whose name she had found out to be Aragorn exchange a brief glance and she wondered if they knew each other. Hermione turned her attention back to Elrond as he continued, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond then turned his attention to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He gestured to the stone pedestal and Frodo, who was much smaller than he appeared when sitting down, stood and placed the Ring on the pedestal and sat back down again.

The Council members began whispering amongst themselves and Hermione heard Boromir say, "So it is true." Hermione looked at Aragorn as he eyed Frodo uneasily. She then turned her gaze to the Elf and noticed he was staring at the Ring uncomfortably before he snapped his eyes up and locked them on hers. She looked away to the Dwarves and noticed Gimli was glaring at the Ring angrily. She whipped her head around as Boromir stood, "In a dream..." he began, glancing towards the Ring and slowly making his way towards it as he spoke, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found' Isildur's Bane." He reached out to take the Ring.

Elrond stood angrily, "Boromir!" he shouted.

Gandalf stood angrily and the clouds darkened as he spoke in another language, "Ash Nazg Durbatuluk..." Boromir stepped back in shock and Gimli looked around in fear, "Ash Nazg Gimbatul..." Elrond placed his head in his right hand as if in pain and Boromir continued to walk backwards in fear, "Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk..." Hermione looked around in horror and watched as Boromir became more scared, Elrond wore a look of pain and the Elf she found attractive closed his eyes in pain, "Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul." As he finished, Frodo was looking around wondering what was happening. Hermione watched Boromir sit down with terror still plain on his face.

Elrond turned to Gandalf angrily, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." He said.

Gandalf glanced at him guiltily as he took his seat again, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." He told the Council angrily.

"It is a gift." Boromir said, contradicting Gandalf.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, "What is this guy babbling about? He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up." He spoke this in normal tones causing Harry, Hermione and a few others to start laughing lightly.

Boromir looked back at him angrily, "Who are you to speak to me with such disrespect? I'm a leader amongst men!" he shouted.

"Well, I've got news for you pal, you aren't leading but two things, right now: Jack and shit...and Jack left town." Draco answered to more chuckles, mainly from Harry and Hermione

Boromir ignored him and continued with what he was going to say, "This Ring is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he asked the Council, standing and walking in front of the members.

"What good would using it be? Gandalf has already stated that the Ring is evil." Harry stated, but he was ignored much to his chagrin.

"Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." As he said this, Hermione noticed Aragorn look at him angrily from where he was sat next to her, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He finished.

Harry, who was still angry at not being listened to, let sparks fly out from his wand, making everyone turn towards him, "Now that I have your attention." He said and placed his wand away, and he addressed Boromir, "It isn't about how smart or how good you are. Neither is it about how well your country or city has protected anything. It is chaos and luck, and anyone who thinks different is a fool." Harry said and stood and walked towards the Ring which didn't affect him at all, "What does right and wrong mean to you?" he asked Boromir.

"We fight for the right side and the side in the wrong is Sauron's army." Boromir answered.

Hermione stood at this, shaking her head at him, "Right and wrong are not what separates us and our enemies. It's our different points of view, our perspectives that divide us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views." She told him, her own anger building.

"What makes this **girl** think she can speak among men?" Boromir said to Elrond angrily, and just as the Elf Lord was about to answer, Hermione cut in.

"Because only **women** give birth to real men." Hermione answered angrily, sitting back down as Aragorn touched her arm lightly.

Boromir scoffed at this and a few members of the Council glared at him. "Your rage and that of your friends means nothing to me little girl. To me, it's a weakness." Boromir said maliciously.

Draco's own anger was building as well, sure he didn't like Hermione but he hated seeing woman talked to or about in such a ghastly manner, "You think our rage...a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!" with that he stood and pulled out his wand, "Cru-" he was cut off.

"Draco, enough!" Gandalf shouted and Draco sat down again, but still glared at Boromir.

Boromir calmed a little and stared angrily at Draco, "What type of man are you to speak to me in such a way?" he asked.

"I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you want to look out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something unbelievably...stupid." Draco answered, much to the perplexity of everyone except the Elves.

"So you are someone to mistrust then?" the Elf next to him asked.

"Mistrust? Listen, you can mistrust him, trust me." Draco told him, referring to Boromir.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and addressed Boromir, "You cannot wield it. None of us can." He stated, and Boromir turned to look at him, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master." He added.

Boromir looked at him with sheer malice, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he asked viciously.

At these words, the Elf Hermione had taken a liking to stood, "This is no mere Ranger." He said, and Boromir turned to him, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said, almost angrily.

Boromir turned and looked at Aragorn in shock, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's Heir?" he asked, looking almost fearful at the thought.

"And Heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf added.

"_Sit down_, Legolas." Aragorn told the Elf in the Elvish language and Hermione discovered the Elf's name was Legolas.

Legolas sat back down as Boromir looked at him, "Gondor has no King." He told him and then he turned to look at Aragorn again, "Gondor needs no King." And with that he sat back down, glaring at Aragorn.

"Inside everyone us, there exists a dark side. Most people rise above it, but some are consumed by it. Until there is nothing left, but pure evil. Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated to the Council.

"It vexes me. I'm terribly vexed." Draco said, rubbing his temples, causing a few members to chuckle lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him from across the area.

Draco looked up at her, "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" he asked her, inadvertently complimenting her as well.

"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant; you are here for a reason. You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man." Hermione answered sternly, "There will come a time when you have a chance to do the right thing." She told him a little more gently.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Draco answered sarcastically, much to the amusement of Harry and Gimli.

"That kids got style." Gimli told a Dwarf sitting next to him.

"You have only one choice." Elrond said loudly, cutting off the banter, "The Ring must be destroyed." At these words, Boromir looked a little upset, and Frodo looked at the Ring disdainfully.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said and picked his axe up. He walked over to the Ring and tried to destroy it with his axe, which broke into hundreds of pieces. Frodo seemed affected by this and placed his head in one of his hands as if in pain. Gimli looked from the Ring to Elrond in disbelief as his Dwarf companions helped him up.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was a hushed quiet after this statement for a while as they all thought and spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"Potter will do it. I know it. He doesn't know how to fail." Draco blurted out and Harry glared at him. Draco just shrugged and smirked at this reaction.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir told them.

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, "He's actually starting to make sense." He muttered to himself.

Legolas stood angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." He shouted at Boromir.

This seemed to anger Gimli, "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" he shouted at Legolas, causing the Elf to glare at him.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted and stood but his words fell on deaf ears as Legolas continued to glare at Gimli.

Gimli stood walking towards Legolas, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted and this caused an argument to arise amongst the Elves and the Dwarves. Legolas held out his arm to stop the Elves with him from attacking the Dwarves as the Men stood and joined in the argument. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted at Legolas who was still glaring at him. Gandalf shook his head tiredly and Frodo looked on in curiosity before his eyes were once again drawn back to the Ring.

Gandalf stood then in anger as well, joining in the argument, "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" he shouted amongst the peoples arguing.

Hermione stood and shouted, "Let's just everybody, calm down... shall we!?" but no one listened to her so she sat back down, "Oh well, I tried." She whispered to herself and Aragorn chuckled lightly from where he was still sat next to her.

"I will take it." Came a voice and Hermione looked towards it curiously and noticed it was Frodo who had spoken. When he wasn't heard, he walked closer to the arguing peoples, "I will take it." He said louder. Hermione noticed Gandalf's eyes close at this, as he was hoping it wouldn't come to this and he turned to Frodo as the arguing died to silence and everyone looked at the small Hobbit, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Most people looked on at him with pride at this statement.

"The force is strong in this one." Hermione overheard Draco say and she held back from laughing out loud at the 'Star Wars' quote. Then she looked at him in confusion as he was a Pureblood who hated anything to do with Muggles and wondered how would he know that quote?

No one else appeared to have heard him as Frodo continued, "Though I do not know the way." He said, looking at the Council members.

Gandalf walked towards him, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He said.

Harry walked forward, grabbing Hermione and Draco as he went before standing in front of Frodo, "This battle is ours as much as anyone's. Gandalf said so himself. And having some help on the journey can't hurt, can it?" Harry stated and Hermione smiled at him proudly, while Draco looked at him in confusion as they went to stand next to Gandalf. Hermione stood on his left while Draco on his right with Harry next to him.

Aragorn then stood and walked towards him, "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He walked towards him and kneeled in front of the Hobbit, "You have my sword." He told him and stood in between Harry and Draco. Gandalf winked at an astonished Elrond because of what was unfolding before them.

"And you have my bow." Legolas added, standing behind the Hobbit, next to Hermione much to her happiness as he looked at her briefly before turning his eyes away.

"And my axe." Gimli said, much to Legolas' chagrin as the Dwarf went to stand next to the Elf.

Boromir approached then, much to the annoyance of everyone who had just offered their protection to Frodo, "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." He said standing behind Gimli, next to Legolas.

Another small man, Harry, Hermione and Draco assumed to be another Hobbit ran out then and took his spot next to Frodo, "Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said which seemed to amuse Gandalf and Elrond a little.

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond said amusedly, which caused the Hobbit to look around guiltily.

"We're coming too!" came another new voice and two more Hobbits ran out passed Elrond to stand at Frodo's side, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Elrond rolled his eyes at this.

The other one spoke next, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." He said and Hermione laughed quietly.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Said the other one.

Elrond rolled his eyes again in amusement and then regarded them seriously, "Twelve companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He told them.

"Great! Where are we going?" the Hobbit called Pip stated and the Hobbit he came in with looked at him in disbelief.

On the other side of the Fellowship, Harry was doing the exact same thing, but instead it was Draco he was looking at in disbelief as Draco had said, "This should be fun. When do we leave and where are we going?"

"Did you listen to a word of what was said during the meeting?" Harry asked him.

Draco looked at him, "A little." He answered and Harry rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Whoa, very long chapter there. I'm keeping strictly to canon for this story, hence all the familiar dialogue okay. I was slightly buzzed when I wrote this so the humour may be a little crazy in places lol. I'm afraid I'm out of cookies, sorry :( but please review anyway, I'd love to know what you all think.**


	9. Rivendell: Training for the Wild Part 1

**Chapter 8: Rivendell: Training for the Wild Part 1**

**Chapter Summary: "Your swordsmanship is amateur at best." Boromir told Draco after watching him try and fail at hitting the target properly.**

"**Well I'm sorry o' Master of the sword, but I've never had practice so get off my case!" Draco said irritably as he tried again, hitting the target a little harder.**

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, any familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson for the films and J.R.R. Tolkien for the books. The plot is my own. My love. My precious. Any additional characters not in the canons are mine.**

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here be the next chapter! Probably not going to be as long as the last one though :). Oh, and please, take a cookie from the cookie jar before you begin ;) On another note, let the story commence!**

******

Rivendell was truly a sight to behold with many places to explore and look upon in wonderment. As he walked, Draco began to believe he had stumbled into a very attractive dream and that at any moment, he would wake and find himself still in the service of Voldemort, a slave in his Masters fortress, following orders blindly and being forced to take the lives of those who were not deemed worthy enough to live in a world where Voldemort was King. It was enough to make anyone shudder, even a Malfoy, which is exactly what he did as he thought about it.

As he walked through the radiant gardens and looked upon the rustic charms of the buildings he actually pinched himself to see if he could feel it. When he felt the small amount of pain he sighed, "Just a fluke." He muttered and continued on. He reached an area filled with the most beautiful trees and flowers he had ever seen and in the distance there was a waterfall, "I know I'm awake but it feels like I'm in a dream." He muttered to himself and made his way to the waterfall. He smirked as he looked at it, leaning on the wall in front of him, "Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He said as he pushed off the wall and walked along the path made from tiny multi-coloured pebbles. He stopped as he looked down at them curiously, "Now isn't that impressive." He mumbled, kneeling down and picking up a green tinted stone and examining it, "What a nice souvenir." He said as he placed it into his pocket and continued walking down the path. He walked under a bridge and up some stone steps which took him to the House of Elrond. Draco stared at the majestic building in awe, scratching his head as he did, "I should have my head examined again." He whispered and let his hand fall to his side, "My imagination must be on the fritz." With that he moved on across a bridge and continued his exploring of Rivendell.

******

That night, the party deemed as the Fellowship of the Ring by Elrond gathered around a bonfire set by the Elves of Rivendell. Elrond stood, gaining the attention of all those there and they regarded him with curiosity, waiting for him to speak, "I will give you a two month deadline to prepare yourselves for what is to come outside these walls. Training in the ways of Archery or Swordsmanship would be a good place to begin. Of your companions, Boromir and Aragorn are trained in the art of the sword, whereas Legolas knows all there is to know about Archery. Make your decision wisely as to which profession you will choose." The last part was mainly directed at the Hobbits, Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"I choose the banjo!" Draco shouted out without thinking to the chuckles of everyone except Legolas, who no one had seen smiling at all up to now, and Boromir who seemed to hate everyone in the Fellowship for some reason or another.

Elrond rolled his eyes and looked at Draco pointedly, "It is only out of pure morbid interest that I am allowing this freak show to continue." He said to him and the blonde smirked a little, tilting his head to one side and saluting the Elf Lord who held back a grin of his own at the young man's antics and left the Fellowship to plan out their two months.

Aragorn stood and slowly paced around the circle of the bonfire, "Sword-fighting is not for the faint-hearted and is not to be taken lightly."Aragorn told them. He took out his sword which gleamed in the firelight making it look lethal, "This is a custom made Elven sword with the Magic of the Elves embalmed into it." He replaced the sword in its sheath and placed it back on the belt at his waist, "Frodo's sword is similar to my own, but instead of power, the Elves embalmed in his sword the knowledge to know if the wielder is in danger or if there is danger in the surrounding area." Aragorn explained.

Boromir then stood, taking out his own sword, and looked at Aragorn, "You were trained by Rangers, Aragorn, whereas I was trained by Master swordsmen in all types of sword-fighting." He said proudly.

Harry looked between them, a little confused, "There's different types of sword-fighting?" he asked curiously.

Aragorn turned to him, "Yes. There are those who sword-fight in duels, others who do it for their own amusement, those who fight for survival and others who will fight to protect their loved ones." He answered, "However, if you believe Archery is more suitable to you, Legolas is the Elf to ask." He added.

Harry thought on it a moment before pulling out the Gryffindor sword wrapped in the emerald cloth. He fingered the velvety cloth before unwrapping it, revealing the Goblin-made sword in all its splendour. He grasped the metal, ruby adorned grip and held the sword pointing upwards, the tip of the blade suspended in the air. He brought it down in a swishing movement, the steel singing with every movement. His companions watched with interest, in awe of the beautiful sword.

From the other side of the bonfire, Gandalf watched Harry with pride as he wielded the Gryffindor sword expertly, knowing it was most certainly made for him. Gandalf stood and looked around at his companions before focussing his gaze back on Harry, "I always knew the Sword of Gryffindor would choose you as its Master, Harry." At these words, Harry turned to look at him curiously, along with the rest of the members of the Fellowship, "As I told you before, only a true Gryffindor with the heart of a lion could wield his sword. Think of the sword as your first wand. Ollivander told you when you received your wand that the wand chooses the wizard or witch it deems to be its rightful Master, the same goes for the sword. There are many Gryffindors that were most likely true to their House and I am sure you are curious that out of all of them, the sword would choose you. All I can tell you of that is it has something to do with your heritage, Harry. It seems Godric Gryffindor made you the rightful Heir to his sword." Gandalf concluded, smiling at him.

Harry frowned in confusion, "How is that possible? Gryffindor wouldn't have known who I am. He lived a thousand years ago from our time, surely there has to be some mistake." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief as he studied the sword hanging limply in his hand.

"That I can answer." Gandalf told him and Harry snapped his attention back up to the old man, "Do you remember what the special skills the four founders of Hogwarts are gifted with?" he asked Harry,

"Slytherin could talk to snakes, Ravenclaw was basically a walking encyclopaedia, Gryffindor possessed a loyalty and strength unmatched by anyone, and Hufflepuff had healing expertise." Harry answered, still confused and wondering what that had to do with Godric knowing who he is.

"I see you were listening in History of Magic while others, besides Miss Granger of course, slept in that class. The thing is, Harry, Helga Hufflepuff possesses another ability that only the other three founders knew of." He told him cryptically.

"How do you know what it is then, Gandalf?" Draco asked from where he was perched between Gimli and Hermione.

Gandalf smiled at the Slytherin, "I know many things, not to mention I have met and spoken with three of the founders myself. Helga can see the future and hear Prophecies as they are spoken to her. That is the other gift she possesses, Harry. Helga is a Seer and she is also a very important person in this age. She saw you, and Gryffindor saw you through her. He believes you are the only one capable of handling his sword, feeling the power within it and grasping it. He told me that himself." He told them and smiled at the evident shock on their features.

"They're alive and here in Middle-Earth!?" Draco asked in shock.

"Of course they are." Gandalf answered as if that should be obvious, "All except for Salazar Slytherin who we believe was killed by a Mûmakil, or as the Hobbits would call them; an Oliphaunt. They are a very large looking elephants if that helps." Harry, Hermione and Draco nodded in understanding. The three of them had been trying to figure out what the hell a Mûmakil was and obviously Gandalf had picked up on their confusion and explained. "They go by different aliases now, because the trauma of what they endured during the famous argument at Hogwarts in regards to the Chamber of Secrets that Slytherin built, they all felt that starting over was a good choice and now go by very different names. They keep in touch still, however, and they are all still the very best of friends." Gandalf explained.

"Where are they now?" Gimli asked, folding his arms on his knees and eyeing Gandalf with curiosity.

"They are back among their people." Gandalf answered. The only two people in attendance by the bonfire that weren't confused at this statement were Gandalf himself and Legolas who was glancing around at his companions. His eyes locked on Hermione's for a moment before he looked away towards the arch of trees they had entered the small clearing from. Gandalf sighed and explained, "Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff are of the Elven folk, hence the reason they're still alive. Salazar Slytherin possessed the long life granted to the Chieftains of the Dúnedain, but as I said, he's dead, and Godric Gryffindor is of one of the races that I am from which is known as Ainur and he is also from the same Order as me, the Istari. Rowena and Helga are both of two different types of Elves though. Helga is one of those who dwell in Lothlórien and her heritage is that of the Noldor and the Teleri. She is known as Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Rowena on the other hand is-" he was cut off.

"My 'ɛmɛl." Legolas stated quietly, making everyone turn to look at him as he wasn't one to speak much.

"Your 'emel'?" Draco asked quietly, turning to look at the Elf curiously.

Gandalf was the one who answered, "'ɛmɛl means Mother in Sindarin which is the Elvish language used by Legolas' kin. She goes by the name Kerishiera now; she is both beautiful and wise amongst the Elves of Mirkwood and respected as a Mother of all Elves. She has been around for a very long time and was one of the first Elves of Middle-Earth." Gandalf told them, while Legolas glanced around at each of them, his face set like stone. It softened considerably, however, as his eyes rested on Hermione.

"Rowena Ravenclaw is your Mother." Hermione stated rather than asked as she looked back at him, her eyes wide with wonderment. Legolas nodded and looked away scanning the surrounding trees again.

Everyone was silent for a while after that, all thinking about different things and wondering about the founders. Harry looked up at Gandalf as he realised something, "What's become of Gryffindor? You told us he is part of your Order and of the same race as you, but does he have an alias as well or did he keep his name?" Harry stated and everyone turned to Gandalf in interest, except Legolas who seemed to know all of this anyway.

"He is known as Radagast the Brown and is a powerful wizard who has a certain command over the Great Eagles of Middle-Earth. His familiar is a Great Eagle named Gwaihir, the very same Eagle that saved me from the clutches of Saruman. If he is not busy in his affairs, I will arrange a meeting, though I wouldn't be too hopeful for Radagast is a very busy wizard." Gandalf answered, sitting back down by the fire.

"Just out of curiosity, are you a special person in disguise as well? It seems to be a common thing in this time." Draco asked looking at Gandalf curiously.

Gandalf smiled, "I have two aliases, which are Albus Dumbledore and Gandalf the Grey." He answered, smiling at the blonde Slytherin.

"Okay, so who are you really then?" he asked.

"All will be revealed in due time, Mr. Malfoy, and not anytime sooner." He told him cryptically which left everyone there wondering who Gandalf really was.

The Fellowship sat this way, in companionable silence until it was very late and the bonfire had begun to dim and diminish. Only when it was just embers glowing did the first person leave which happened to be Boromir, much to everyone else's relief. The next to leave were the Hobbits, Aragorn and Gimli; Sam had been trying and failing to keep his eyes open, Frodo was staring into the fire tiredly and Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep back to back, snoring away peacefully, so Gimli and Aragorn had carried the two sleeping Hobbits away, followed by Frodo and Sam, all wishing them a good night. Gandalf left next and Harry followed him explaining to Draco and Hermione that he needed to ask some things.

It was only Draco, Hermione and Legolas left in the clearing and the atmosphere didn't feel as comfortable as it had before with everyone sitting in the circle, "I wonder what he's thinking about?" Hermione whispered, looking over at Legolas who was still standing in the shadows, as if guarding the area. She had a feeling he would probably be the last to leave the clearing.

"How would I know, I'm not Merlin." Draco answered distractedly as he played with some grass next to his foot. "Who is the pointy-eared bastard anyway?" Draco asked her looking over at the Elf in question.

"Do you ever listen to anything you're being told. We all had introductions earlier in the night. His name is Legolas Greenleaf or Thranduilion and he is the Prince of Mirkwood which is basically a community of Elves. His name is actually Pronounced as 'Lɛɡɔlas in Sindarin, which isn't much different anyway. We discovered that his Mother is Rowena Ravenclaw and that his Father is the Elfking of Mirkwood called Thranduil. He's quite quiet and keeps to himself mostly, but I like him, he seems pleasant enough." Hermione explained.

Draco looked at her in disbelief, "For the love of Slytherin, even though he had none, I did **not** need to know his life story." He said shaking his head lightly, "All I asked for was his name." He added.

"Well I'm sorry o' mighty Prince of Slytherin. You asked and I provided, quit complaining." Hermione answered and silence followed this statement. Hermione was surprised that the witty Draco Malfoy had no retort for what she had said. She frowned at him, "What no insult? No smartarse comeback?" she asked and then she smirked at him, "What's the matter, Malfoy? Is the cunning snake losing his hiss?" she asked mockingly.

Draco turned to her, shocked at himself for not retorting, "Can we try that again?" he asked, his voice almost panicked.

"Sure, what should I say?" she asked.

"I don't care." He answered.

"You make me want to puke." She said after snapping her fingers.

"You make me think somebody already did." Draco retorted instantly and stood up from his seat before doing a small victory dance which caused Hermione to burst into laughter and then he sat back down again, "Oh yeah, the cunning snake is back!" he said, snapping his fingers and kept looking in front him while he moved his head from side to side which caused Hermione to laugh even more. After a while of just talking and laughing, Draco got up and turned to her, "Right love, I'm going to get some beauty sleep. See you the morrow when we will begin our wonderful training in the arts of the fight." He said in a posh accent that made her laugh. He walked away and only got to the archway of the clearing before he turned back to her, "Who am I training with again?" he asked her, frowning slightly and rubbing his arm to warm up a little.

Hermione tried and failed to keep the smirk from appearing, "Sir Boromir the Arrogant." She answered and Draco groaned. He waved half-heartedly and walked away through the trees towards the House of Elrond. In the shadows, Legolas' lips twitched at what Hermione had said.

******

"Concentrate on the target! Visualise an enemy that can slay you very effortlessly if you happen to get unfocused." Aragorn said to Harry and pointing to the target the Elves used for their training. Aragorn had taken up training Harry, Frodo and Sam. Frodo and Sam were both using one target between them for their training because the targets were a lot bigger than them.

"Okay." Harry nodded and looked back at his target, holding the Gryffindor sword in a ready position and getting into the stance Aragorn had showed him. He thought of the Basilisk he fought in his second year when he knew that if he had looked it in the eye, it would have killed him. He also knew that if he had got distracted at all while the Basilisk had been trying to strike him, he would have been turned into the huge snakes dinner. He concentrated on the target and shut out the banter around him, envisioning the Basilisk was right in front of him again. He began walking forward briskly and swung his sword around; striking the target hard in what would have been a very critical blow to something living.

"Very good Master Potter." Aragorn said as he clapped a hand to his shoulder, smiling at his young protégé.

Harry smiled back and was about to go back into his stance when Draco stumbled into the training area tiredly rubbing his face and eyes to get away the tiredness. He then slapped himself and rolled his eyes around in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more, which failed, before looking at everyone in turn, "Whazzahapeznin'." He asked while yawning causing everyone to stare at him in confusion.

"Can you say that again in English or is that too difficult for you?" Harry asked him.

Draco stared at him as if he'd grown another head, "Are you listening?" Harry nodded, "Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics, "What did you say?" she asked him.

Draco turned to her, "I said: 'Whazzahapeznin.' It's the new slang for: What's happening guys?'" He answered, smirking at her.

"Very nice, Malfoy. You're grasp of our language completely astounds me." Hermione stated as she sat down on the well with a book she had received from Lady Arwen, Elrond's daughter.

Draco watched her for a moment and went over to sit next to her, placing his arm around her which annoyed her greatly, "Why are you not training with the others, love?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione shrugged him off and turned to look at him to shout at him for daring to touch her, but held her tongue and looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back him, "To be honest, I don't like sword fighting. If I was to use any type of blade it would be daggers." She answered quietly as she turned to watch Frodo striking the target.

Draco looked around at everyone before his eyes stopped on Legolas who was examining his bow and his arrows to one side while keeping an eye on Boromir who was showing Merry and Pippin to use a sword properly. Draco noticed that at his sides, attached to his belt, were two small looking swords. Draco smiled, Legolas had daggers. He turned his attention back to Hermione, "Okay, I've got it." He said cryptically.

"Wow, have you finally figured out that you were born stupid and that the whole world is laughing at you and not with you?" Hermione asked, faking a gasp and clapping her hands sarcastically.

Draco eyed her for a moment, "See, I'm actually nice enough to look around and figure out what type of training would apply to you and all you can do is insult my intelligence." He stated, narrowing his eyes at her for a moment before looking away.

Hermione chuckled lightly, "Okay, what did you 'figure out'?" she asked.

"You know what? I don't think I should tell you." He told her and stood to walk away.

Hermione laughed before abruptly stopping and grabbing his arm, "No, seriously, what have you 'figured out'?" she asked him.

Draco turned back to her and took the hand that was still holding his arm gently into his one. He moved so he was standing right next to her and looked into her confused and scared eyes, "I've figured out that...well...it's difficult to say, but...Granger, I uh...I secretly love you and I want to bear your babies." He stated the last part sarcastically which had Hermione doubled over in laughter instantly. He chuckled as he watched her clutch her chest and continue laughing, "Don't die of laughter, I might get sued." He said as seriously as he could, but he couldn't help but laugh while watching Hermione laugh harder, "Seriously, killing you by making you laugh would be a feat only I can achieve, but I don't think now is a good time. I'll probably be captured, chained and castrated for my efforts." He stated as he looked around at the Elves he could see guarding Rivendell, but turned back to Hermione when it seemed she couldn't stop laughing.

"I...can't...breathe!" she gasped as she clutched her chest again and tried to stop the bubbling laughter from escaping again, "Okay." She said taking deep breaths, but Draco noticed she wouldn't look at him and he smirked, thinking that she would probably start laughing again if she did.

"Are you okay now?" he asked and she nodded, but still didn't look at him. He let go of her hand which he still was still holding gently and sat down next to her again, "Okay, to be serious now, the Elf has two daggers hanging at his waist." He told her and pointed to where Legolas was standing, still examining his bow. Draco turned back to her, only to find her staring in the Elf's direction. With a sigh, he snapped his fingers right in her face, "Have I got your attention?" he asked her and she nodded quickly, "I think Archery is your type of profession and would be good for you to learn." He told her quietly, but seriously.

Hermione stared at him, completely shocked, "Do you really think so?" she asked him, looking back to where the Elf was.

Draco chuckled lightly, "No, but it wouldn't hurt to try." He answered and she slapped his arm playfully. They began fighting playfully until Boromir walked over and stood in front of them scoffing. Draco looked up at him from where he had Hermione in a headlock, "Something I can help you with?" he asked as politely as he could considering he was struggling to keep Hermione from getting away and most likely scratching him to death or something.

"I am to teach you how to fight with a sword. Can you follow me?" Boromir asked and to Draco's shock, such shock that he actually let go of Hermione who glared at him fiercely before trying to attack him and for him to place his hand on her forehead so she couldn't reach him, he had said it politely.

"I am aware of that and yes I'll follow you in 2.4 seconds, after I deal with Granger here." Draco answered.

"Very well." Boromir answered and walked over to where the Elves had set out targets for him to train Merry, Pippin and Draco.

******

"Your swordsmanship is amateur at best." Boromir told Draco after watching him try and fail at hitting the target properly.

"Well I'm sorry o' Master of the sword, but I've never had practice so get off my case!" Draco said irritably as he tried again, hitting the target a little harder.

"Why don't you try thinking of the target as your worst enemy or someone who has done something to you in the past that you did not like? It may help." Boromir suggested trying to be nice to the boy he had taken a strong disliking to. Draco smirked at these words, he would never tell Harry and Hermione this, but at that moment, he imagined the target was Ron Weasley. He raised his sword, bringing forth the anger that had been dormant while he hadn't been in the red-heads vicinity and struck the target, hard.

For hours, Boromir trained him this way until Draco could hardly even lift the sword in his hands for the tiredness, "Am I ever going to get a break? You're killing me over here, while Potter lounges about like he's the King of the world!" he stated looking over to where Harry was sitting on the grass talking to Hermione.

"Not until you can control that rage while attacking." Boromir stated, "Now, continue!" he pointed at the target and went over to Merry and Pippin who weren't fairing any better that Draco himself.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." Draco said just before he hit the target again.

Boromir spun on his heel in anger, "I have tried to be civil to you, boy, but you continue to rile me. I am beyond willing to tolerate your attitude!" he shouted, causing everyone to look up, "Why do you insist on speaking to me with such disrespect and anger?" he asked him, more quietly.

Draco stared back, "Perhaps kicking your ass will brighten my spirits?" he stated and in the background, he heard the quiet chuckles of the others. Boromir scoffed and walked away, anger written all over his face. Draco sighed and dropped his sword, before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

**A/N: Hey guys! Even though I said this chapter was going to be a lot shorter than the last, it turned out to only be slightly shorter lol. Anyway, not completely sure I liked this chapter, but it was the best draft out of like 4 other ones so here it is. Please review I love hearing about what you guys think!**


	10. Rivendell: Training for the Wild Part 2

**Chapter 9: Rivendell: Training for the Wild Part 2**

**Chapter Summary: "I want you to fire your first arrow." He told her and she looked around at him, her expression scared, "Don't be afraid, Lady Hermione. It's not as hard as it may seem." He told her gently, taking an arrow from the quiver on her back and handing it to her.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot :) Also, any familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson.**

**A/N: Part 2 of the training! Read on lovely readers!**

******

For many days, the training that the Hobbits, Draco and Harry had to endure was the same; hard and tiring. Hermione was having problems of her own because she hadn't started any training yet and the clock was ticking; already two weeks had flown by and she wondered where it was going. She was tense; asking Legolas to teach her Archery and how to use Daggers proved to be more nerve-wracking than she had thought it would be.

It was late one night that Elrond finally approached her as she stood staring down at a beautiful waterfall flowing into a vast lake below Elrond's House. He stood by her side silently for a while, just watching her. She reminded him of when Arwen was her age, especially with her stubborn nature, her looks and the most shocking of all, her smile. He had been shocked at first when he saw her smile for the first time only to realise she looked like an exact replica of his only daughter, and a little similar to his departed wife, Celebrían. He had not wasted any time in speaking to Gandalf of the girl, wanting to know where she came from, if she was an Elf herself or even if she was a long lost relative or daughter he was never informed of. Gandalf had explained everything to him and now he understood the girl a little more now that he knew everything there was to know about her. He could even go as far as saying she could be like a daughter to him easily.

He coughed lightly to gain her attention and she turned to him, smiling as she realised who was addressing her, "Lord Elrond." She greeted, bowing her head lightly.

He placed his fore and middle finger under her chin, his thumb resting on her chin and tilted her head back up so she had no choice, but to look him directly in the eyes, "You bow to no one, Lady Hermione." He told her and, with slight confusion, she nodded lightly.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in curiosity.

"I have been informed that you are not training. If the sword is not your path, I'm sure Legolas would be content in teaching you in the art of Archery." Elrond told her gently.

Hermione smiled slightly, "That's what I want to do. I am even up for doing a little training with daggers, but..." her voice faded as she lost herself to her thoughts and Elrond waited patiently to see if she would continue.

After a few minutes he caught her attention by gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "But?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled, blushing a little in embarrassment for just leaving the Elf Lord hanging the way she had, "I'm sorry." She whispered and he waved her apology away before gesturing her to continue, "I'm not sure how to approach Legolas and ask him to train me." She admitted, blushing again and looking away from Elrond.

Elrond chuckled a little, "What are you afraid of, Lady Hermione?" he asked with a small grin.

"I'm not afraid." She argued a little too quickly.

"Then, tomorrow I believe you should approach and ask him to train you. Do not worry, Legolas is an extraordinary Elf with many skills and he will help you." He told her.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "Okay I will." She answered.

They stood in comfortable silence after that and looked out onto the valley that the power of the Elves hid from the outside world, revelling in the majestic beauty of the trees, waterfalls, rivers and buildings that Hermione felt were far too beautiful to be real.

******

It was early the next morning that Hermione found herself, once again, in the clearing where the training of her companions was taking place. She was amused and only a little shocked to find Draco already there training with Gandalf as Boromir, she had been told, had refused to continue training the stubborn Slytherin. Boromir was over on the other side of the clearing having a playful duel with Merry and Pippin and Aragorn was talking to Harry about the Elven knife he always had on him. Frodo and Sam were already striking their target, quite fiercely in Sam's case, and to Hermione the target was beginning to look a little rundown. Her eyes eventually found Legolas standing over to one side, examining his bow and his arrows as he did every day, but today he had a target and was touching up on his skills, but Hermione noticed he hit the target in the exact middle every time.

She swallowed harshly, her throat quite dry as she realised she was going to ask him to train her. She began slowly making her way to where he was and watched quietly as he let an arrow go and it hit the middle of the target. With lightning speed, he pulled out another and shot it at the target. Hermione looked around the area and noticed a raven sitting in a tree above her. It turned and looked straight into her eyes and she flinched a little, "Never look a raven in the eye for too long. It might steal your soul and fly away with it." Hermione jumped at the silky voice that came from next to her and looked up into those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to hold her captive. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't even blink. She felt like she was caught in a spiders web, and he was the spider. He tilted his head a little to the right, "Anything I can do for you, Lady Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"I...uh...I was wondering if you would teach me Archery." She whispered in a monotone. She mentally slapped herself; _He must think I'm a bloody robot or something! Great going Granger, way to go and freak the guy out the first chance you have to speak to him! _ She chided herself.

"Of course." He answered.

"Uh, thanks." She answered, smiling nervously.

Legolas nodded and walked over to the side, placing his bow and arrows down and picking up a spare one and handing it to her along with a quiver of arrows. He helped her strap the quivers securely to her back and showed her how to hold her bow correctly, holding his own hands over hers as he did this which caused her fingers to tingle slightly, "Shoulders down, back straight and keep your eyes on the target. Which hand do you write with?" he asked.

"I'm right handed." She answered instantly.

He took her left hand and placed it on the spine of the bow, holding his own hand over hers for a second too long before letting go, "Now use your right hand to pull back the bow string." She did as he asked and he studied her frame, trying to figure out a way that would be comfortable for her. He stepped forward and took hold of her right elbow, resting his other hand on her waist and turning her a little more to the left and straightening her right elbow, "Now release the string." He said and she did, hurting her wrist in the process.

"Ouch." She whispered, looking at her wrist which was grazed.

Legolas took her hand and looked at the graze, "Hold on." He said quietly and went over to a small bag that was sitting next to a rock. He pulled out a small vial and a rag before walking back over to her, "This is going to hurt." He told her and she nodded. He tipped a little of the liquid onto the rag and pressed it down on her hand, causing her to flinch as he gently cleaned her wound, "It's called Nebra, it will stop infection and your hand will be as good as new by dusk." He explained and she smiled at him, though he didn't smile back. Hermione began to wonder what it would be like to see him smile and it took her a moment to realise she had been downright staring at him. She blushed and looked away as he retrieved her bow and handed it to her. She watched as he pulled off his right bracer glove and stepped up to her, "Hold out your hand." He told her and she did, letting him put the bracer on her hand. He tied it and seemed to hesitate for a moment before he let her hand go and looked back up at her, "It will stop the bow string from hitting your hand and you'll no longer feel it. My ones a little big for you, but I'll have a pair made for you." He told her and she nodded, "Now, step into position." He said in a slight commanding tone and she did as he asked.

"Okay, what now?" she asked.

"I want you to fire your first arrow." He told her and she looked around at him, her expression scared, "Don't be afraid, Lady Hermione. It's not as hard as it may seem." He told her gently, taking an arrow from the quiver on her back and handing it to her.

She took it and looked at him curiously, "How do I load and shoot?" she asked him.

"To shoot your arrow, first assume the correct stance that I showed you. Your body should be perpendicular to the target and the shooting line, with your feet placed shoulder-width apart." With one hand, he rested it on her shoulder and the other on her waist as he helped her get into the position. Then with both hands on her shoulders he gently pulled at them so she ended up completely vertical. Hermione shivered as she heard his voice right at her ear, "To load the arrow, point your bow toward the ground and place the shaft of your arrow on the rest which is attached to the bow. Attach the back of the arrow to the bowstring with the 'nock', which is that small 'V' shaped plastic component there." he pointed to where he was talking about and she did as she was told, "This is called '_nocking the arrow.'_ Typical arrows with three vanes should be oriented such that a single vane, the 'cock feather' is pointing away from the bow." He explained and she nodded, letting him show her what he meant before he continued, "The bowstring and arrow are held with three fingers. When using a sight, your index finger is placed above the arrow and your other two fingers below. The string is usually placed in either the first or second joint of your fingers." He took the arrow from her and showed her what he meant, before placing it back onto the nock for her. He took her hand and helped her position it to the way she would feel is the most comfortable. When she was satisfied and he was impressed by her progress he continued, "Now raise your bow and draw. This is often one fluid motion which tends to vary from archer to archer. Draw your string hand towards your face, where it should rest lightly at an _anchor point_. This point is consistent from shot to shot and is usually at the corner of the mouth or on the chin. Hold your bow arm outwards toward the target. The elbow of this arm should be rotated so that your inner elbow is parallel to the ground." He gently took hold of her elbow and moved to the right position for her without moving her from her stance and stood back to look at her frame before continuing, "Release your arrow by relaxing your fingers on your drawing hand. Usually this type of release aims to keep the drawing arm rigid and move it back using the back muscles, as opposed to using arm motion. Now, release the arrow." He told her. She did as he said and relaxed her fingers, causing the arrow to leave the bow and hit the target on the outward line.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "At least I hit the target." She said.

"That could still be a critical hit to your target." He told her, "That is very good for a first try." He told her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him, their eyes locking for a moment before he looked away to continue, "Can I try again?" she asked and he nodded, taking her arm and helping her get into the stance he had showed her again.

This continued for hours until Legolas decided they should take a break and rest up a bit. Legolas went over to his bow and picked it up, taking out a rag from his little pouch and wiping it over the wood. Hermione sat on the rock next to where he was standing and placed her bow in-between herself and him. He instantly picked it up and afforded it the same treatment his own bow had received. Hermione glanced at him, catching his eyes for a moment before looking away. She was nervous; she had no idea what to say to him. He had just spent hours teaching her to shoot an arrow until she hit the middle of the target without it being a fluke and now she couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say to him.

Legolas eventually stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "What do you know of the Elves?"

Hermione looked around at him in shock that he was the first to speak, "Not much." She answered.

"Is there anything you want to know?" he asked her.

"There are many things about this world that I don't know, but would love to know about. The Elves are one of those things." She answered truthfully.

Legolas eyed her curiously before turning away slightly. He eventually turned back to her, "Let me tell you a story of my people. I'm sure you've noticed the anger and hatred between the Dwarves and the Elves?" he asked.

"Yes, I did notice. Especially at the Council Lord Elrond held a few weeks ago." She answered.

"Our two races weren't always like that. The Elves once traded with the Dwarves in harmony, and that continued for thousands of years until about just over 3 thousand years ago, my Father, in a heated argument with one of the Dwarf Kings, killed him when the Dwarf took up his axe and attacked him." He told her.

"3 thousand years!?" she gasped in shock.

"Elves live for many thousands of years, that's why we are known as the 'ɑlfirin, which means the 'Immortal'. I, myself, just turned 2931 years old in Spring so I was not around during the time the Dwarves and Elves had the war, but my Father told me much. My Mother, however, she has always wanted the harmony to return amongst our two races, but she seems to be the only one who thinks it should. I do not much like the Dwarves, however, if our two peoples were to put aside the feud that is still strong, I will deal with it." He told her.

"You're 2931 years old?" she asked in complete shock and awe.

Legolas' lips twitched slightly at her reaction, he had been expecting it, "I am." He answered.

"But you don't look a day over 25! How is that possible!?" she asked in shock, her voice rising because of it.

"How old are you?" he asked.

That snapped her out of her shock and her eyes widened at his question, "That's not really something you ask a girl, but if you must know, I'm 18." She answered.

"Okay, think of it this way, as soon as you are born you grow immediately in the short time so that you look the way you do now when you're 18. For Elves, when we turn 100 years old, that is the equivalent to about 1 year of your life." He explained and she nodded in understanding, "So if I was to narrow my age down to equal it to that of men, technically, I am about 29 years old. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I think so." She answered. She then looked up at the gorgeous blonde, "I feel so young." She whispered in disbelief. Hermione was shocked and awed when he smiled a very small smile which seemed to light his face up considerably even if it was only a tiny flick of his lips. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

**********

Hermione walked around Rivendell slowly, taking in everything she could so that she could commit all the time she had spent in the Elven city to memory. There were, but three days left and the journey the Fellowship of the Ring had agreed to undertake was to begin and they were to leave the safety of Lord Elrond and his Elves.

She spied Draco at one point during her wandering, but had avoided him since. When she had seen him, she had heard and seen firsthand that the Slytherin had finally lost his mind completely. He hadn't noticed her approaching as he was staring, fixated on a round bush and she'd heard him say, "That pig-shaped bush frightens and confuses me." She had immediately rushed away from him and doubled over in a fit of bubbling laughter. The bush hadn't even looked like a pig, plus he had been talking to himself.

She continued walking along a path she didn't recognise until it ended at a small bridge with a river flowing under it. Hermione spied that there were Nymphaeaceae plants, or more commonly known as water lilies in the water which made her feel as if she had literally just walked into a dream, "You probably think Rivendell is a dream come true...but you are wrong I am afraid." Came a familiar voice from behind her and she turned to the gorgeous blonde Elf as he stood looking back at her. Hermione turned away, looking down at the slow flowing river with a frown. Legolas came to stand at her side and looked down at her curiously, "You are ill at ease. The Ring troubles you?" he asked and she shook her head lightly.

"It's not just that." She whispered.

"Then what is troubling you, Lady Hermione?" he asked.

She looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "I have to remind myself everyday that some birds aren't meant to be caged. Their feathers are just too bright. And when they fly away, the part of you that knows it was a sin to lock them up **does** rejoice. Still, the place you live in is that much more drab and empty that they're gone." She told him and he nodded in understanding, "I guess I just miss my friend." She added as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Your friend?" he asked curiously.

"He was murdered by a psychopathic bastard who cared only for blood purity and his own sad life." She told him, her anger rising.

"I am sorry for your loss." He told her sincerely, "Shall I tell you something my 'ɑdɑr, my Father, told me once?" he asked her. She nodded and he looked down at the river, "The past is a gaping hole. You try to run from it, but the more you run, the deeper it grows behind you, its edges yawning at your heels. Your only chance is to turn around and face it. But it's like looking down into the grave of your love, or kissing a bow, the arrow trembling in its nest, ready to pierce your body." He told her and she smiled slightly, "Keep your memories of him alive and in spirit, he will rejoice." He told her as more tears escaped her eyes and he gently wiped them away, before leaving her to think of her friend, and to control her emotions. Legolas believed she was definitely a strong person, but something nagged at him. Whenever he spent time with her, or talked with her, it felt to him as though he had known her for years rather than just a few weeks.

******

The day the Fellowship was to leave on their journey had finally arrived. All the members gathered at the entrance to Rivendell and stood talking quietly amongst each other. Hermione looked around, "Where's Aragorn and Legolas?" she asked Harry in a whisper.

"Well there's Legolas." He answered as the blonde Elf descended the stairs and headed over to them. Harry looked back at her, "I have no idea where Aragorn is though." He told her.

"He has gone to his Mother's grave. He will join us momentarily." Legolas told them and started checking Bill the pony to see if his reigns and saddle were on properly.

******

In the forest, not far from where the Fellowship were making ready to leave Rivendell, Aragorn kneeled in front of a statue of a beautiful woman. He peeled away the foliage and weeds that had gathered on the engraved letters and in front of the grave, before looking at the name. He sat looking at the statue for a few minutes as Elrond entered the clearing and stood to one side, "_She wanted to protect her child. She thought in _Rivendell_ you would be safe._" As he said this, Aragorn reached up and ran the back of his fingers over the stone woman's cheek affectionately, "In her heart, your Mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the Sword of Kings but only you have the power to wield it." Elrond told him.

Aragorn stared at the statue sadly, "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." He said defiantly.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond told him as Aragorn continued to look at the statue sadly.

******

"My old sword! Sting." Came Bilbo Baggins' voice as he opened the cloth covering a beautiful sword. He picked it up and handed it to Frodo, "Here, take it. Take it." He told him.

Frodo unsheathed it and looked at it in awe, "It's so light." He said to Bilbo, smiling at the older Hobbit.

"Yes. Made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful." Bilbo told him sternly.

"So it's like the sword Aragorn gave me, but it glows only for when Orcs are near?" Frodo asked as he studied the sword curiously.

"Exactly, my boy." Bilbo stated and then turned to his bag again, "Here's a pretty thing. Mithril. As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on. Come on." He said and Frodo began untying the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt. The Ring on his chain glinted in the light, catching Bilbo's eye and he gasped a little, causing Frodo to stop what he was doing to look at his Uncle curiously, "My old ring." He said, pointing at it. He started rubbing his hands together while staring at the Ring, "I should very much like...to hold it again, one last time." Bilbo said as if entranced by the Ring. Frodo, fearing for his Uncle, began tying the buttons of his shirt back up, hiding the Ring from his Uncle's view. Bilbo looked angry and his face turned ashen as if he were dead as he shouted and grabbed Frodo's shoulders, trying to get the Ring, but Frodo pulled away, looking at Bilbo in confusion and fear. Bilbo looked back at him, shocked at his own actions, hiding his face, before looking back at Frodo apologetically, "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." Bilbo sat down heavily, his back to Frodo, "I'm sorry for everything." He said, his voice thick with tears. Frodo walked towards him slowly and placed his hand on his Uncle's shoulder in comfort. Bilbo took his hand and continued to cry for what Frodo would have to do.

******

The Fellowship gathered together at the entrance to Rivendell and stood waiting for Elrond to appear. The Elven Lord appeared at the foot of the stairs and descended slowly, his eyes fixed on the members of the Fellowship. He came to a stop in front of some of his kin that had come to see them off, Arwen included, and addressed them, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Aragorn looked over at Arwen and their eyes locked at these words, "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." He smiled at them and Legolas and Aragorn placed their hands to their chest, bowing their heads. Hermione figured this must be some kind of show of respect amongst Elves and she had learnt that Aragorn had grown up in Rivendell so it was only normal he would use Elven customs himself.

Legolas walked away from the group and went over to where Arwen was standing, as one of many Elves that had come to see them off. Hermione watched curiously as they both reached up, hers and his hands on the left cheek of the Elf opposite and bowed their heads, their free hand over their hearts. Hermione realised as Elves, it must have been their way of saying farewell, because Legolas came back down and proceeded to do the same thing again to Elrond. However, Elrond also kissed the blonde Elf's forehead, but she guessed this was because he was a Lord of Elves. Legolas then walked back over to stand with the Fellowship once more.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf stated.

Frodo looked around at all the gathered Elves before turning and looking at the members of the Fellowship in turn. He then began walking out of Rivendell, leading the Fellowship. His first fork was right outside Rivendell and he looked around in confusion for a moment. He didn't want to look like a fool when leading 11 people out of Rivendell and looked at both paths before whispering, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he asked, knowing the old wizard was behind him.

Gandalf smiled lightly, "Left." He answered, placing his hand on the Hobbits shoulder as he turned down the left path. Merry and Pippin followed behind Gandalf, then it was Legolas next to Hermione, Harry and Draco. Behind them was Sam who was leading Bill the pony, behind him was Boromir and Aragon lagged behind for a moment, looking around at Rivendell and then finally resting his eyes on Arwen's and he nodded at her before following the Fellowship. With tears in her eyes, Arwen watched him disappear through the arch and then hung her head, a single tear falling from her eyes.

As they walked, Legolas reached forward and tugged on Hermione's hand lightly. She turned to him curiously as he stopped walking and she stopped as well, letting the Fellowship walk on, "I have a gift for you." He told her as he held out the bracer gloves for her bow which was strapped to her back along with her quiver. At her waist, two Elven made Daggers exactly the same as Legolas' hung. He had taught her to use them and she had become nearly as good as him in a very short time.

"Thank you." She whispered as he took her hands and placed the bracers on them. They were a smaller, but identical version to his own ones.

"I also had this made for you." He told her as he pulled out an emerald green cloak made from a very strange material Hermione had never seen before. She looked at the beautiful cloak curiously before looking back at him, "It protects against wind and rain and it is imbued with Elven powers to help Archers subconsciously know where critical points are on their target." He explained. Hermione noticed that he was wearing one the exact same as her as well. He helped her put it on and she instantly felt warm.

"This is wonderful. Thank you so much, Legolas." She said, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and unconsciously, they began moving closer together.

"Oy! You two lovebirds coming!" Draco shouted from where he was standing next to a very irritated Harry.

Legolas and Hermione stepped away from each other and moved to catch up with them. Legolas ran ahead to the front of the Fellowship and began conversing with Gandalf in hushed tones. Hermione was confused by what had just happened._ For a moment I could have sworn he was... No, I'm being a silly romantic. There was no way someone like him would be interested in a plain, boring girl like me. He wasn't about to kiss me...was he?_

**A/N: Hmmm, what's going on there? Is Harry jealous or is he just being overprotective of Hermione? The Archery explanation I got off of 'Wikipedia' so the credit goes to whoever wrote it :) Anyway, next chapter the journey begins! Please review, I love to know what you guys are thinking! Also, thanks for all the reviews I have got, they are brilliant and all so nice :)**


	11. Up the Mountain Caradhras

**Chapter 10: Up the Mountain Caradhras**

**Chapter Summary: Boromir seemed to agree with this as he too began shouting things at Gandalf, "We can make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" he shouted.**

**Aragorn was quick to argue with this, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" he shouted at Boromir.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the beginning of the Fellowship's journey! I'm going to be keeping to the Lord of the Rings canon to the best of my abilities now so many of you may notice some familiar things from the movies in here. Please read and review lovely readers!**

******

The twelve companions crossed the mountainous region of Hollin towards the Misty Mountains. It took them quarter of a day to walk across until they came to what seemed to be a makeshift path. Gandalf led the way between two rocks followed by Legolas and Gimli. Draco, the Hobbits and Bill the pony followed them up and Harry was behind them. Behind Harry was Boromir and then Hermione and Aragorn took the rear, talking amiably about which route they were going to take.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf explained to them as they stopped to rest for a while.

Sam busied himself by making food for them all and they helped themselves for a while as Boromir, Merry and Pippin brushed up on their sword skills by having a play swordfight, "Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir told Pippin as the Hobbit managed to defend himself from every move Boromir made.

They repeated that process as Aragorn watched. Sam sat next to Frodo with a plate of food to watch as well. Aragorn watched the footwork and turned to smile at Hermione who was sitting next to him. She smiled back and stood, walking over to where Gandalf was. She heard Aragorn begin to issue out orders to the Hobbit, "Move your feet." He said.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry told him with his mouth full of food he had stolen from Sam.

"Thanks." Pippin answered as he looked over at his cousin.

"Faster." Boromir stated as he began issuing out the same technique to Merry.

Hermione smiled as she sat next to Gandalf who was watching Draco and Harry duel, which to her was completely hilarious. Draco had opted for a mocking tone which even had Gandalf laughing as he watched them, "En garde, touché!" Draco said as his sword met Harry's in a duel stance.

"Do you know how cliché that saying is?" Harry asked him amusedly before moving back slightly and getting into his fighting stance.

Draco tutted lightly, "You sir, are spoiling my fun." He stated and also got himself into a fighting stance, "May the best man, or boy in your case, win." Draco added and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now you're exaggerating on your manliness." Harry retorted as their swords clashed.

Draco smirked at him and swung round, only to hit Harry's sword hard making the Gryffindor step back from the force, "Do I look like a man who exaggerates?" Draco asked him as he hit the Gryffindor sword again, the Goblin-made and Elven-made swords clashing in a small shower of sparks.

Harry gave the Slytherin a smirk of his own and brought the Gryffindor sword down hard on Draco's sword and nodded seriously, "Yes." Harry stated. Draco smirked and spun around, catching Harry a little off guard so he had to quickly block Draco's sword, leaving him open for Draco to trip him up, which is what he did, and held his sword pointing at Harry's chest, "It's not possible!" Harry shouted, not believing the Slytherin just beat him.

"Not **probable**." Draco said and smirked at the Gryffindor before taking his sword away and holding out his hand to help him up. Harry frowned and took Draco's outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I want to go again!" Harry said, not accepting that a Slytherin beat him.

"Best out of 3?" Draco asked with a smirk as he wiped his sword.

"You're on, Malfoy." Harry answered and they were at it again.

Hermione and Gandalf laughed at them both as they somehow ended up discarding their swords and play-fighting on the ground. Hermione couldn't believe how far they had come. She had gotten to the point where she could honestly say that Draco was a friend which was strange, and she felt that Harry felt the same, if what she was seeing was anything to go by. She had a strong feeling that Draco felt the same about them as she watched him and Harry laugh and fight on the ground.

Gimli made his way towards where Gandalf and Hermione were sitting and looked around before speaking, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." He said hopefully.

Gandalf shook his head, worry written in his features as he answered, "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf's answer was firm and left little room for argument.

Legolas ran past and jumped up onto a rock and Hermione wondered what was wrong. He seemed uneasy as he looked out and she wondered what he could be looking at. She stood and jumped down onto the rock next to him, touching his arm gently, "What's wrong, Legolas?" she asked him, but he didn't answer her or even reacted to her grabbing his arm.

In the background, Boromir hit Pippin's hand with his sword and stopped instantly, "Sorry!" he shouted as Pippin kicked him in the shin.

"Get him!" Merry shouted and the two Hobbits took Boromir to the ground and began play fighting with him much like Draco and Harry had been earlier. Draco and Harry both started laughing from where they had been talking quietly over to one side and walked over, standing next to the rock Frodo and Sam were still sitting on. Aragorn laughed as he took a puff of his pipe along with Boromir who was laughing at the Hobbits success at getting him down, "For the Shire!" Merry shouted.

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin shouted as the three of them rolled around on the ground.

Aragorn walked over and attempted to pick the two Hobbits up by the scruffs of their shirts, "Gentlemen, that's enough." He said, but Merry and Pippin had the advantage of being small and quick. They grabbed Aragorn's legs and pulled so he fell on his back and they awarded him the same treatment that Boromir had received.

Sam stood in confusion as he finally noticed what Legolas was looking worriedly at, "What is that?" he asked gaining Draco's and Harry's attention and they turned to look at what Sam was looking at.

"It looks like it's moving." Draco said.

"What is that?" Harry said, repeating Sam's words.

Gimli turned to look at him briefly before looking back at what they were talking about, "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." He answered.

"It's moving fast." Boromir put in from where he, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin had realised something was up, "Against the wind." He said in disbelief.

"Legolas, what is that?" Hermione asked him fearfully, gripping his arm tighter.

"Crebain from Dunland!" the Elf suddenly shouted to the Fellowship.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, grabbing Boromir's arm.

"Hurry!" Harry shouted, helping Merry and Pippin get into a hiding spot.

"Take cover!" Aragorn shouted to Frodo and Sam who both slid off the rock and allowed Boromir to help them hide.

Sam grabbed his bag and quickly packed away his things, followed by the others. He took it back to the hiding spot and went in next to Frodo who was next to Aragorn. Merry and Pippin were hidden completely behind Boromir. Draco tripped Harry up as the Gryffindor went to run past his hiding spot and dragged him under the bushes so he was hidden next to him. Legolas jumped down from the rock and held out his arms allowing Hermione to jump down. He caught her easily and pulled her into a hiding spot near the rock they were just standing on. He held his arm out across her stomach in a protective manner and she leaned her head against the rock behind her. Her heart was beating very fast from the adrenaline and fear that was coursing through her.

The birds flew overhead and Legolas subconsciously moved closer to Hermione to protect her. The others looked out from their own hiding places, hoping that the birds wouldn't see them. Legolas pulled his arm away from her and eased his way forward and looked out. Out of fear, Hermione grabbed his shoulders and he turned to look at her before looking back out at the birds.

As they flew away, the members of the Fellowship began coming out from their hiding places. Legolas was the first out of the spot he had pulled Hermione into and took her hand to help her out, but letting it go almost instantly. Gandalf, who had been a little away from them came out of his hiding area angrily, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." He walked over to Legolas who was examining his bow and had moved away from the rest of the group to check if they were indeed safe. Gimli and Hermione stood by Gandalf as Frodo and Sam walked over to them. Frodo was looking scared and a little tired to Hermione and she felt worry build in her for the Hobbit. Gandalf looked around at everyone in turn, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He said as he looked up at a huge snow covered mountain. Legolas looked at Hermione as she looked up at the mountain with more than a little fear in her eyes. He looked up at the mountain himself, wondering how safe they were going to be when climbing.

******

The Fellowship made their way up Mount Caradhras without too many problems apart from the fact they were walking through about a foot of snow, apart from Legolas who was walking on top of the snow. Harry, Hermione and Draco who had been bantering turned suddenly as Frodo fell through the snow, "Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he ran over to help the Hobbit to his feet. Frodo began searching his neck for the Ring on his chain, but found it gone and he looked forward at Boromir angrily as he picked it up and stared at it like a man possessed. Draco went to step forward and take it off him to give it back to Frodo, but Harry grabbed his arm so the Slytherin had no choice but to glare at the man. Gandalf turned to look at Boromir himself, and the look he gave him wasn't a happy one. Aragorn watched Boromir warily, placing a protective hand on Frodo's shoulder. Harry let Draco go and the Slytherin walked towards Boromir and stopped next to him. "Boromir." Aragorn said with a touch of worry in his tone.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing." Boromir stated in a monotone, "Such a little thing." He said as he reached up to place the Ring on his finger.

"Boromir!" Aragorn and Draco shouted as one.

As Draco was the one right next to him, he looked down at the younger man, "Give the Ring to me." The Slytherin told him firmly

"As you wish, I care not." Boromir answered and Draco glared at him as he snatched the Ring from him and he was rewarded with shock from the older man. Aragorn went to step forward at this, his hand instantly on his sword at the ready in case something happened, but he stopped in shock just as he was about to unsheathe it when he realised the Ring seemed to have absolutely no effect on Draco as he instantly walked over after receiving it and kneeled in front of Frodo, gently handing the Ring and chain back to him.

"Thank you." Frodo said sincerely while Hermione and Harry gaped at the Slytherin's random act of kindness.

"You're welcome wee man." He said ruffling the Hobbits hair and smiling down at him before opting to walk next to him to make sure he would get up the hill without falling again. Aragorn smiled at the young man at his real show of concern for his comrades as the Fellowship continued on their journey up the Mountain.

******

Many miles away from where the Fellowship was struggling to walk up Mount Caradhras, deep in the caverns under Isengard, Orcs and Goblins worked on the orders they had been given by the puppet of their Lord, Saruman. The White Wizard watched the progress from a bridge above where the Orcs were working before turning, speaking in what sounded like a monotone, "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?"

Back with the Fellowship, Legolas' ears twitched and he frowned, attracting Hermione's attention from where she was walking next to him, even if he was on top of the snow, "What's wrong?" she asked him, but he didn't answer her as he quickly ran and took the lead. As he passed Gimli, the Dwarf growled at him as he continued to trudge through the snow.

Legolas stopped short just ahead of them and looked around, listening for what he thought he had heard before. He distantly heard what he was listening for, "There is a fell voice on the air." He said to his companions.

Gandalf stopped walking in shock, "It's Saruman!" he shouted just as blocks of ice broke off from the top of the mountain. Legolas looked up in shock before his eyes found Hermione's ones which were open wide with shock as the clumps of snow fell above them. Legolas ran forward instantly, and grabbed her up into his arms, leaning over her to protect her from the snow. He had taken it upon himself to be her personal protector after all and he had also taken her into his own responsibility. If anything happened to her, he would blame himself and accept any blame anyone gave him should they choose to.

They leaned up against the rock face as the clumps of snow, which turned out to be rocks, flew over the edge just barely missing them. Aragorn, from where he was guarding Frodo and Sam, turned to Gandalf, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" he shouted, trying to reason with the old Wizard.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back. He began chanting loudly and Hermione thought it must have obviously been a counter-curse to Saruman's spell. However, it didn't seem to work as the voice grew in momentum and lightning struck the top of the mountain. Legolas, who had let go of Hermione after the rocks fell, moved to protect her again as an avalanche of snow began to rain down on top of them, burying them beneath about two feet of snow.

Legolas instantly dug himself out, pulling Hermione up with him and made his way to where Gandalf was, listening and watching for any more danger. The Hobbits emerged with Boromir and Aragorn, dragging themselves out from underneath the snow. Gimli muttered to himself and grumbled about the snow as he pulled himself out, causing Legolas to roll his eyes a little. Harry and Draco were dusting themselves off and Harry walked towards Gandalf, "We must get off the mountain!" he shouted to the old Wizard.

Boromir seemed to agree with this as he too began shouting things at Gandalf, "We can make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" he shouted.

Aragorn was quick to argue with this, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" he shouted at Boromir.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli joined in, causing Gandalf to look at him, knowing what he was suggesting, "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." At his words, Gandalf eyed the Dwarf with disdain.

Back in Isengard, Saruman flipped through a book until he came to a page with an archway on it with Elven script over the top of it, "Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm: Shadow and flame." He said into Gandalf's mind.

On the mountain, Gandalf closed his eyes briefly before addressing the Fellowship, "Let the Ring-bearer decide." He said.

Draco placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder, and Harry did the same, but placed each of his hands on a shoulder of both Merry and Pippin. Hermione kneeled down as best she could, with Legolas' help in other words, in front of Frodo and hugged the Hobbit before pulling back and standing back up, leaning into Legolas for warmth. Frodo looked around at everyone, but he stopped as his eyes found Sam who was freezing to the point where Aragorn had to hold his shoulders to stop him from falling over. Frodo smiled at him and Sam gave him a small smile back.

Boromir turned back to Gandalf, "We cannot stay here!" he shouted which caught the attention of everyone, "This will be the death of the Hobbits!" he shouted. Draco shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he didn't really believe Boromir really cared that much for the Hobbits. Until he saw Boromir do something selfless for them, he refused to believe he cared. Draco, on the other hand, had gained a sense of responsibility in protecting the Hobbits and he didn't really know why. It had just overcome him one day in Rivendell and he had taken a liking to the small people.

Gandalf turned to the Hobbit, "Frodo?" he asked hoping that Frodo wouldn't choose the mines, but also feeling as though there was no other choice.

Frodo look at Gandalf, "We will go through the mines." He said determinedly.

Gandalf closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump slightly before looking back at the Hobbit, "So be it." He said.

The Fellowship retraced their steps until they reached the area the spies of Saruman and stopped to get their bearings. Legolas jumped up onto a rock next to Gimli and looked down at the Dwarf, "Which way, Dwarf?" Legolas asked with only a little spite.

Gimli looked up at him, "South-west to the entrance of the caves and then through the mines underneath Mount Caradhras, Elf." Gimli answered.

Draco ran forward from his position and jumped up onto the rock Legolas was standing on, making the Elf turn to him in interest as he wondered how the young man managed it as the rock was quite large. Draco smirked at him lightly before turning to the Fellowship, "Should we rest before we continue?" he asked them all.

"Resting would be too dangerous and it is not yet dark. No we should continue and make camp when we are in safety." Aragorn answered, "Get your strength up, we leave soon." He told them all to nods as the Hobbits and Harry sat down in exhaustion. Draco sat on the rock cross-legged and closed his eyes as if meditating and Hermione sat down on a rock next to the one Draco was sitting on. Legolas jumped down from the rock and moved over to where Aragorn was and began talking to him in hushed voices.

**A/N: Here's another chapter guys and I hope you all like it! Please review lovies!**


	12. Going Under

**Chapter 11: Going Under**

**Chapter Summary: He frowned and moved closer to Gandalf, "Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake." He whispered and Gandalf looked to the lake in curiosity, "Something is not right about this." He said quietly and his eyes found Hermione's before his eyes were diverted quickly to Merry throwing a large stone into the water.**

**Aragorn noticed Legolas' worried expression and grabbed Pippin before he could copy Merry, "Do not disturb the water." He told him in warning as Pippin looked back fearfully.**

**Disclaimer: All familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I know there hasn't been any major Legolas/Hermione yet, but I'm trying to keep Legolas' personality to canon and I know him to be one to keep to himself more than anything. Hermione likes the comfort he gives her with the protection thing he's got going on. Anyway, next chapter they go into the mines!**

******

The Fellowship followed Gimli towards the entrance to the mines and he led them into the dark tunnels below. Hermione walked in-between Harry and Draco, gripping their hands tighter whenever she got scared. Harry and Draco looked at each other every time this happened and rolled their eyes considering they didn't seem to be at the scary area yet. Gandalf was behind Gimli, talking quietly to the Dwarf every now and again. Draco, Harry and Hermione had a feeling Gandalf didn't like this as much, as they didn't and they couldn't blame him; the place seemed desolate and too quiet for comfort.

Gandalf eventually turned to Frodo and called back to him, "Frodo, come and help an old man." He said and Frodo walked over, letting Gandalf place his arm around the small Hobbits shoulder, "How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked as Harry, Draco and Hermione looked at each other from behind them wondering what he meant by that. They hadn't been aware Frodo had hurt his shoulder.

"Better than it was." Frodo answered looking up at the old Wizard.

"And the Ring?" Gandalf asked not looking at him right away, but eventually looking at Frodo in worry, "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship." He said in warning as Frodo looked back at him in fear, "And, I fear, from within." As he said this, Boromir walked passed and Gandalf looked at the man warily, whereas Frodo looked at him in fear before turning back to Gandalf.

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked him.

"You must trust yourself." Harry said, as he stopped next to them. Gandalf looked over at him and Harry looked back apologetically for butting in, "Trust your own strengths, Frodo." He added.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked the Gryffindor.

Gandalf was the one to answer, "There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." Gandalf explained and then smiled at him, "Always remember Frodo, he who can destroy evil, controls evil." He told him.

Gimli came up then and stopped next to the five companions, "The walls of Moria." He said in awe as he looked ahead of him. Gandalf, too, looked up at this towards the walls, only his eyes were not full of awe, but fear and worry. The Fellowship all looked over at the walls Gimli was referring to before they all continued towards the door to the mines, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli told them as he banged his axe against the wall to prove his point.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf stated making Harry and Draco snigger quietly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas put in which caused Gimli to glare up at the Elf.

As they reached the door, Frodo almost fell in the water before moving on, "Be careful, Frodo." Hermione called to him and he turned and smiled at her slightly.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf said quietly as they reached the wall. He leaned close to the door, "Ithildin." He whispered as he moved his hands over the patterns and then he looked towards the sky, "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the full moon shining brightly in the sky. As the clouds moved out from in front of the moon, the door began to glow and Gandalf read out what the Elven inscription over the top meant, "It reads, 'The doors of Durin. Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" He translated for them.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked from the back of the group.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He explained to the Hobbit. He placed the end of his staff against the star on the door and began speaking in a different language. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other and smiled while Sam looked on bored and Frodo looked on in curiosity. The doors did not open and Gandalf looked at it in confusion, he was sure he had figured out the password. He said the same thing in another language and again it didn't open. From next to him, Gimli rolled his eyes, wondering if they would ever get in.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said stating the obvious and Legolas looked down at him before turning back to watch as Gandalf began trying to open the door forcefully.

Gandalf looked scandalised as he stared at the door, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf muttered to himself.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked him.

Gandalf who was quite irritated at getting the wrong password, snapped back, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." As he finished, his voice became a lot softer and for a while he kept trying to find the spell.

******

As they sat and waited for Gandalf to open the door, Hermione stood and walked over to where Legolas was standing on the roots of a tree, as he stared at the water. Hermione stood next to him, "Beautiful night isn't it?" she said looking up at the bright moon. When he didn't respond, she looked over at him curiously, "Legolas?" she called to him softly, but still he didn't respond.

"He is in what is called Elven sleep. He is still aware, but he is asleep. We never know when an Elf goes into this state because they can run and walk while in this trance. That is why they rarely tire." Aragorn explained to her before walking away over to where Sam was holding Bill's reins tightly and stroking the pony's neck affectionately. Aragorn began taking the bags off his back and Sam looked at him questioningly so he explained, "Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill."

Sam looked at Bill sadly as he stroked the pony's ears and neck, "Bye-bye, Bill." He whispered.

Aragorn handed the reins to Sam and pushed Bill's neck gently so he turned towards the entrance of the cave, "Go on, Bill. Go on." He said and the pony trotted away. Sam looked on sadly and Aragorn placed his hand on the Hobbits shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn reassured him.

Hermione moved away from Legolas and went to sit back next to Harry who was glaring at the blonde Elf. Harry sobered his expression as she placed her head on his shoulder, "How are you, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Fine, thanks. How's you and lover-boy over there?" he asked bitterly.

Hermione pulled away and stared at him in disbelief, "He's been protecting me and that's how you speak of him!? I don't see you making any effort. You're supposed to be my friend, Harry." She stood and walked away angrily and watched as Legolas jumped down from the roots and stared at the water.

He frowned and moved closer to Gandalf, "Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake." He whispered and Gandalf looked to the lake in curiosity, "Something is not right about this." He said quietly and his eyes found Hermione's before his eyes were diverted quickly to Merry throwing a large stone into the water.

Aragorn noticed Legolas' worried expression and grabbed Pippin before he could copy Merry, "Do not disturb the water." He told him in warning as Pippin looked back fearfully.

Over by the door, Gandalf slumped his shoulders and walked over to a rock. He threw his stick down in defeat and sat next to Frodo, "Oh, it's useless." He said in frustration.

Aragorn and Boromir began studying the water, both wearing frowns as Hermione walked over to the door, reading the inscription. She momentarily forgot she wasn't going to let on that she knew Elvish, with the exception of telling Aragorn as he had guessed rather than found out, to anyone yet as she whispered, "It's a riddle." As she said this, the water seemed to come alive as waves began licking the shore by their feet. Hermione continued to stare at the door in wonder, "Speak 'friend' and enter." She whispered. Aragorn, Boromir and the Hobbits continued to stare at the water as larger waves moved towards the shore. Legolas' eyes were fixed on Hermione as she continued to stare at the door, "m'ɛl̡lɔn." She whispered and Legolas' eyes widened when the door opened. His eyes flew back to her in shock; she knew Elvish. How was that possible?

Gandalf looked on in shock, "Ah, the last spell must have been delayed and only got through to the door now." He laughed and led the way into the mines and everyone followed in relief. Legolas eyed Hermione with curiosity and suspicion as she passed him, but she didn't look back at him and he wondered what she was hiding.

Gimli addressed Legolas as he walked next to him, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" as he said this, Gandalf lit the crystal on the tip of his staff so that everyone could see around them, "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. Unless I miss my guess, we're in for one wild night." He laughed loudly at this, "And they call it a mine."

"Are you going to be a bad influence?" Legolas asked a little amused as he looked around.

"Of course I'm a bad influence." he answered as if shocked at having to be asked such a thing. He laughed as Gandalf shone his light on the stairs, "A mine!" Gimli shouted out in amusement.

Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas looked around in shock, "This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated and everyone looked around in fear as they noticed the many bodies lying around on the ground.

"It's really quite filthy down here." Draco muttered as he looked around at the skeletons on the ground and stairs. Harry, Hermione and Draco all pulled out their wands, as they continued to look around warily.

Gimli's eyes opened in horror, "No..." he said in grief as he ran to one body of his kin, "No!" he shouted.

Legolas walked over to one and pulled out the arrow, examining the arrowhead, "Goblins." He stated and threw away the arrow, before grabbing one of his own and loading it onto his bow. Hermione followed suit as Draco and Harry pulled out their sword. Aragorn, Boromir and the Hobbits pulled their weapons out also and Gandalf placed his hand on the hilt of his own, but didn't take it out.

Aragorn turned to Boromir as the other man looked back at him in fear, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!" Boromir shouted as Frodo was tripped and grabbed by a long tentacle coming out of the water.

"Frodo!" the other three Hobbits yelled as Frodo was dragged to the water.

"Help!" Sam shouted as the three Hobbits made to grab Frodo, but the beast was too strong, "Strider!" Sam shouted and gained Aragorn's attention instantly.

"Help!" Frodo shouted.

"Get off him!" Sam shouted and cut the creature's tentacle off, freeing Frodo.

"Aragorn!" Frodo shouted as Merry and Pippin tried to get him to his feet. They watched as the tentacle disappeared into the water and about ten more appeared, knocking the Hobbits and Aragorn away from Frodo before it grabbed the Hobbit again pulling him away from them and into the water.

Legolas and Hermione took up position with their bows and arrows, and he let one loose, hitting it in the tentacle that was gripping Frodo. Hermione let her own go, hitting the same tentacle Legolas had. However, in the time it had taken Hermione to fire one arrow, Legolas had already fired off three and Hermione wished she could be that quick.

Frodo screamed as the body of the creature surfaced and opened its mouth as if it was going to eat him. Boromir cut one of the tentacles off, before getting hit away from the monster. He ran back over and halved the one gripping Frodo and caught the Hobbit as he fell, "Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted to them.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted and Legolas instantly reloaded his bow and shot again.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouted and Legolas grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the mines. He then ran back out and got Merry, Pippin and Sam in before running back out and firing arrows at the monster until Aragorn and Boromir, who was still holding Frodo, passed him.

As they ran in, Harry, Draco and Hermione pulled out their wands, pointing to the monster, "Reducto!" they all shouted and the force of the three spells combined caused the walls to cave in and they ran so they wouldn't get crushed.

They all took cover, the Hobbits all huddled together and Legolas grabbed a hold of Aragorn's shoulders pulling him away from a rolling rock as they watched Harry, Hermione and Draco dive away from the rocks landing in front of the Hobbits. They were soon engulfed in complete silence and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of everyone present until Draco decided to break it, "Well, that was fun...in a terrible, sick, not-at-all-fun kind of way." Draco said with a nervous laugh as he tried to lighten the mood.

Legolas helped them to their feet and eyed Hermione, "Next time, stay close, you're no good to me dead." He said to her and turned away, but she grabbed his arm, making him turn back towards her.

"I'm not afraid of dying, you know." She said, a little bitterly.

"How would you know? You've never tried it before." Draco put in as he brushed himself off, answering for Legolas who had already turned around and walked over to Gandalf.

"Total shambles, as per usual." Gandalf whispered angrily breaking the banter, before he addressed his companions, "We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he lit the crystal on his staff. Hermione, Harry and Draco lit the tips of their wands as well as Gandalf continued, "We must face the long and dark of Moria." He began walking and as he got to Legolas he turned to him, "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He said as he began leading them up the stairs covered in the skeletons of the Dwarves, "The darkest souls are not those which choose to exist within the hell of the abyss, but those which choose to move silently among us. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He told them quietly as a warning as they entered the mines.

"What did he mean by the whole things moving silently around us?" Draco asked a little fear in his voice.

Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder, "I learned the truth a long time ago. Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it can't kill you." He told the Slytherin whose eyes widened at these words.

"It's so dark down here." Harry whispered.

"In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king." Legolas said to him before walking ahead to survey the area.

"If there are any eyeless seeing undead things down here, let me know and I'll...er...shoot them from a distance...with my wand." Draco said looking around at the mines.

Boromir walked next to him and looked down at the Slytherin curiously, "How could someone see without eyes? Even if they are undead." He asked him.

Draco turned to him and smirked, "How can you walk around without a brain? Some things no one can answer." He told him and looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes. Draco sniggered lightly, "Yes, behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes, Gentlemen!" he said to the rest of the Fellowship who all turned to look at the blushing Hermione.

As they walked along thin paths with no barriers to stop them from falling down the massive drop to the right of them, Gandalf stopped and examined the wall curiously and ran his hand across some markings, "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but Mithril." He told the Fellowship and shone his light down the edge of the drop, lighting up the ravine and showing them how far it went down. They could see a glittering substance on the walls and they assumed this was the Mithril Gandalf was talking about. Gandalf turned back to them and smiled lightly, "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf told them, smiling as he thought of his old friends.

Gimli's eyes widened in surprise at this, "Oh, that was a kingly gift." He stated.

Gandalf nodded, "Yes." He agreed, before continuing, "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." He told them and at these words, Frodo's eyes widened as he subconsciously placed a hand over his chest.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the little cliffy, but this chapter was going to get far too long if I continued. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway and please review. Oh and just a small note: As most of you may have realised (If you have seen the LotRs films) most of the dialogue within my story is practically word for word from the films. I'm sorry for this, but as I have stated in past authors notes, it is purely because I want to keep to the canon of LotRs while adding in certain parts that is my own to accommodate Harry, Hermione and Draco into the plot. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up asap so now worries guys!**


	13. The Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf

**Chapter 12: The Dwarf-City of Dwarrowdelf**

**Chapter Summary: Hermione made her way over to him and kneeled in front of him, tilting his head up so he would look at her, "Hypothetically, if the only choice you've got is to do the wrong thing, then it's not really the **_**wrong**_** thing, is it? It's more like fate." She told him in the hopes of lifting his spirits a little.**

"**Hermione's right, Frodo. There was no way you could have known what was down here." Harry said from where he was sitting between Merry and Pippin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any characters I add in. All familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson (film adaption) and J.R.R. Tolkien (books). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: This is basically the follow-on chapter from the last one. Our heroes are still stuck in Moria! Please read and review.**

******

The Fellowship continued their journey through the dark, seemingly endless halls in the Mines of Moria, guided only by Gandalf's sense of direction and Legolas' keen hearing and sharp eyesight. They reached a steep, brittle staircase and began their slow climb. It was like climbing the side of a mountain and as Pippin grabbed hold of one of the steps, the stone crumbled and he fell down causing Merry to grab him to stop him from falling on his head, "Pippin." Merry said in frustration and pushed Pippin to keep climbing.

Gandalf reached the top of the stairs finally and sighed in relief before he looked around at his surroundings. In front of him were two small separate sets of spiral stairs leading up to three doorways. Gandalf's eyes narrowed in confusion as he took this in, "I have no memory of this place." He whispered to himself in worry.

The Fellowship stopped as Gandalf sat on top of a huge rock and stared at the three doors as if doing this may give him the memories he needed to know which door to go through. Draco sat next to Harry on the floor, leaning against the wall, "Are we lost?" he asked to no one in particular.

"No." Aragorn answered as he watched Gandalf with curiosity.

"I think we are." Pippin said to him, but Merry hit him lightly on the arm, frowning at his cousin.

"Gandalf's thinking." Harry whispered to Draco and the Slytherin nodded lightly.

"Merry?" came Pippin again as he turned to the Hobbit in question.

"What?" Merry asked in slight annoyance.

"I'm hungry." Pippin answered and Merry pushed him off the rock he was sitting on next to him and sighed as he took a long puff of his pipe.

Frodo turned as he heard a noise from below in the ravine and he looked down only to spot something moving below them. In fear, he ran up to Gandalf, "There's something down there." he informed the old Wizard as Harry came up after him. Harry was also going to inform Gandalf that he had seen something down in the ravine.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf told him.

"Gollum?" Harry asked, looking back at the ravine.

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf explained, glancing at Frodo and Harry before staring back at the three doorways in front of him again.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo asked him in shock.

"Escaped or was set loose." Gandalf said to him as he looked at the Hobbit, "Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." he explained as he shook his head, "Sméagol's life is a sad story." He turned back to Frodo and Harry after saying this, "Yes, Sméagol he was once called, before the Ring found him, before it drove him mad." He stated as he turned back to the doorways again.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said as he turned back to the ravine, catching sight of the creature again.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit with a frown, "It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand." Gandalf informed a shocked Frodo and a curious Harry, "Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" he asked him but it was obvious to the wizened Wizard that Frodo could give no answer to such a question and so continued, "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf told Frodo.

Frodo sat down next to Gandalf, saddened at these words and looked down at his hands, "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." He whispered forlornly.

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." He paused as he let this sink and watched as Harry walked back down the steps and pulled Hermione into a hug causing the girl to look at him confusedly because of the random act. Gandalf smiled lightly before turning back to Frodo and continuing, "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He told him with a smile, making the Hobbit smile back, a little more comforted after talking to the old man. Gandalf looked back at the doorways and smiled, his eyes widening, a twinkle appearing in them, "Ah! It's that way." He said as he pointed to one of the doorways, gaining the attention of all the members of the Fellowship who all looked around at each other in disbelief.

Merry brightened at these words, "He's remembered." He said happily, getting to his feet.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He informed the Hobbit, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He told the Hobbit, who laughed a little at this. Gandalf lead the way, followed by Hermione who helped him light the way with her wand. Harry and Draco did the same; only they were at the back of the group, helping those behind; see their way as they descended down the steep staircase which was slippery and dangerous. They walked through the archway at the bottom and Gandalf looked around, noticing the new area was just too large to make out everything, "Let me risk a little more light." He said as he mumbled a spell to brighten the crystal at the end of his staff, brightening the huge hall considerably. The members of the Fellowship looked around in awe at the hall as Gandalf spoke, "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." He said in a welcoming tone.

"Gossip's worth its weight in gold." Gimli said in awe as he took in the city.

"There's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam whispered as he looked around the huge underground city.

"It's a bit dull." Boromir scoffed as he looked around as well.

Gimli turned to him angrily, "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." he told the man through gritted teeth.

Gandalf smiled and turned to them to stop the Dwarf from killing Boromir, "Now, Gimli." He said and then turned to Boromir, "You reap what you sow... You have heard of this, no?" he asked, "If you haven't then I warn you that insulting a Dwarf in his domain is not a smart move." He said warningly before addressing the rest of the Fellowship while Boromir glared at the floor, "We shall make camp here and continue on come morning." He told them all with a smile, before he turned serious again, "We must be careful, however, for I fear there may be horrors lurking about in the still darkness around us. Be on your guard." He warned them while sharing a glance with Legolas who nodded lightly.

The Hobbits, Draco and Harry sat down gratefully at these words, followed by Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf. Over to one side, Aragorn and Legolas stood conversing quietly and from what Harry and Draco could make out, they were speaking in another language; most likely Elvish. Hermione also listened curiously, but she could only make out a few of their words. Draco tugged on her sleeve lightly and she leaned down, "What is it?" she asked him.

"What are they saying?" Draco asked her and Harry leaned towards them as well also curious to know what was being exchanged between the Elf and the Ranger.

"I can't hear them properly. I managed to make out a few things, but not much. Aragorn mentioned something about Goblins and Legolas was whispering something and it sounded like he was worried, but I don't know what it was he said. I did notice, however, that they either keep glancing at the Hobbits, Gimli or us so I have a feeling that whatever they are talking about could have something to do with any of the three of us or the others. I'll try and get closer to make out what they're saying, but Aragorn knows that I can understand Elvish, so he may notice my motives and I have a feeling that Legolas suspects that I know it because of my slip up when opening the door into Moria." She explained. They both nodded and watched as she discreetly walked closer and pretended to be joining in a conversation with Gandalf and Boromir as she listened to Aragorn and Legolas.

"_I'm worried about how the Hobbits are fairing in this place._" Aragorn whispered as he looked around the vast hall.

"_They are stronger than they look and seem. I fear the Ring's power is starting to wear _Frodo_ down. I fear he may succumb._" Legolas answered, his voice laced with concern.

"_What of young _Harry_ and his two companions?_" Aragorn asked the Elf.

Legolas sighed slightly before turning to look at him, "_Master _Harry_ and Master _Draco_ I do not know, I have not conversed with them much so I am unaware of their motives or even why they are here. Lady _Hermione_ is very different from them I have noticed. I suspect she knows __ɛ__ð__'__ɛ__l__̡__l__ɛ__n._" He answered and Hermione quickly looked away and said something to Gimli as Legolas looked over at her.

"_What makes you think she knows _Elvish_?_" Aragorn asked curiously.

"_I heard her speak the _Sindarin_ word for 'friend'. It may be that she has picked up a few words from when we were in _Rivendell_, but it seems to me there may be more to it than that._" Legolas said as he glanced back over to the girl in question.

Aragorn eyed him for a moment, "Would it be so bad if she did?" he asked, reverting back to English.

Legolas looked back at him for a moment before sighing and turning back to the endless inky blackness of the city, "I suppose not. However, knowing if she can would make my life a little simpler, though it also causes me to wonder how she learnt it in the first place. _She could not have just appeared here out of nowhere and suddenly learned _Sindarin_ or any of the other _Elvish_ languages. It is not possible to learn it in such little time. It takes years to Master the pronunciation and the difficult words. She would have had to have grown up learning it, or she would have to be part _Elf_ to subconsciously know it anyway._" Legolas explained to him quietly as he glanced over at Hermione again, only this time, he caught her eyes and gave her a tiny, almost non-existent, smile before turning away again.

Aragorn watched them and smiled to himself, "I taught her a few words while we were in Rivendell." Aragorn told him without looking at him and Legolas nodded slowly.

They fell silent after that and Hermione closed her eyes as she tuned in to the other conversations buzzing around her. Something Frodo was saying caught her attention, "I think I made a mistake in agreeing to come to this place. It was a wrong decision and now we're trapped in here." He said sadly as Sam patted his shoulder gently in a comforting gesture.

Hermione made her way over to him and kneeled in front of him, tilting his head up so he would look at her, "Hypothetically, if the only choice you've got is to do the wrong thing, then it's not really the **wrong** thing, is it? It's more like fate." She told him in the hopes of lifting his spirits a little.

"Hermione's right, Frodo. There was no way you could have known what was down here." Harry said from where he was sitting between Merry and Pippin.

They sat talking quietly after that until Harry whipped around towards Draco so fast, it caused the blonde to fall off the rock he was sitting on, "Whoa, calm yourself, Potter. What's with the rush to look at me? I know I'm smoking hot, but you don't have to break your neck because you can't keep your eyes away for even a minute." Draco said in amusement as he pulled himself back up onto the rock.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Snape said that your Father mentioned the device Voldemort was using to you. Did he tell you what it was called?" Harry asked him.

"This is a bit sudden don't you think?" Draco asked in slight shock.

"Harry, where did this come from? We weren't even talking about Voldemort or anything to with that time. Why the sudden interest now?" Hermione asked him, just as surprised as Draco at Harry's abrupt question.

"I just had a thought. Do you know what it is called?" Harry asked him, a little more firmly.

"A device, a thing-a-ma-bob, a do-hickey?" Draco answered and smirked.

Harry glared at him, "Is there ever going to be a time that you can be serious for five minutes?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked, "No." He answered. Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco feared the Gryffindor was going to beat him up so he held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I can't remember very well, but it was some sort of mirror or something. That's all I know, I swear." Draco answered.

"A mirror?" Harry whispered in question, only it wasn't to anyone in particular.

"Why not ask Gandalf? He seemed to know much about it." Hermione told him.

Harry nodded, "I'll ask him when I have a chance to speak with him alone." He told them and they nodded in agreement.

Hermione stood and walked away from the group, unaware that a pair of bright blue eyes and another emerald pair followed her as she did. She stopped next to a pillar and leaned against it, finally letting the tears fall as she thought of everything that had happened up until now. The loss of Ron had been a huge blow to her system and she didn't think she'd ever get over it. She had loved him after all, he had been like a brother to her. She knew she would have to let him go though and that crying is not what he would have wanted her to do.

She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder and she looked up at Aragorn, "Are you alright?" he asked her in concern. She wiped her tears away and smiled half-heartedly at him before nodding lightly, "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. Ever since she had first spoken to the Ranger, she had trusted him instantly. He reminded her greatly of Sirius and she felt she could tell him anything without any worry that he would judge her, "I guess...I'm getting scared." She answered and looked away from him.

"How so? What are you afraid of?"

Hermione wiped the fresh tears away and turned to him, "Sometimes...when I'm with all of you... I...feel like we're on the same wavelength...you know? But whenever fights begin, everyone's tempo seems to pick up and...I feel as though I'm getting left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use..." she told him and Aragorn pulled the young woman into his arms to comfort her.

"You will never be left behind, not when there are those who care deeply for you and want only to keep you away from harm." As he said this, Hermione noticed him glance over at Legolas who was watching them with curiosity, "He cares more than he lets on. He may seem withdrawn and quiet, but his heart is in the right place. He only wants to protect you, because he feels connected to you on some level." He explained to her.

"Thanks Aragorn." She whispered as she hugged him again.

He stroked her hair gently before pulling away and wiping away her tears gently, "Anytime you need to get something off your mind, you know I'll be here for you." He told her and she nodded. He patted her shoulder gently, smiling as he walked away over to Harry and Draco who were talking about something, their expressions serious. Hermione stayed where she was for a while, her thoughts on Harry, Ron, the future and a certain blonde Elf.

******

"Fear is what protects you from the things you don't believe in." Aragorn told Harry and Draco quietly as the two boys told Aragorn about what had happened in the battle of Hogwarts.

"There was so much destruction. So many people died." Harry said sadly after a short moment of silence.

Aragorn shook his head. This young man had seen more death and destruction than probably even he himself had and yet here he sat, a strong man who was looking now to the future. He placed his hands on the boys shoulders gently, "The past is a puzzle, like a broken mirror. As you piece it together, your image keeps shifting. And you change with it. It could destroy you, drive you mad. It could set you free." Aragorn told him softly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked him curiously.

"From what I can see, although you have seen much in your young lives that people your age should not have had to witness, I believe you have both come out all the stronger for it. I believe the same for Hermione also." Aragorn explained and Draco nodded in understanding.

"They were after me, it was my fault. I can't run from my past. I end up running in circles. Until I fall back down the same hole I was trying to escape from, only the hole's grown deeper." Harry said as tears filled his eyes.

"The illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying and unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons." Aragorn told him, "It's not something to worry yourself over young Harry. These things have a way of working themselves out. Just wait; you will see what I am talking of." Aragorn reassured him and Harry nodded, smiling at the older man weakly and Hermione pulled him into a hug.

Over with Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf and Legolas, they were discussing the different races of Middle-Earth, "Dwarves are a proud race and that's where our large cities come from." Gimli was saying with a laugh as Legolas rolled his eyes. The tension and anger between the Dwarf and Elf was yet to lift, but the rest of the Fellowship members believed this wouldn't happen for a while yet.

"Dwarves are so small, why would you need such large cities?" Boromir asked the Dwarf.

Gimli glared at him, "As I said we're a proud people." Gimli said angrily.

"I'd say you're too proud." Boromir said softly.

Gimli turned to him and looked at him critically, "I respect men like you. Men with courage. But you are a slave to your emotions, and so, will never know true strength. Such is the curse of Men." The Dwarf told him. Boromir looked back angrily, but didn't say anything.

"I would say in my opinion, Men are more proud than Dwarves." Gandalf put in as Boromir spun to look at him in shock for defending the Dwarf.

Draco wandered over just then to see what they were talking about and sat next to Gimli, "We may be proud, but we always look out for each other." Boromir was saying and Draco rolled his eyes, "We rarely lose in battles because of our need to protect our people." He told them seriously, while at the same time, trying to defend himself and his people.

"Confident bastard, aren't you?" Draco said causing Boromir to glare heatedly at him and Gimli to chuckle lightly.

"What is your problem with me!?" Boromir shouted at him, causing Legolas to straighten up in alarm at the echo his voice caused around the hall. The Elf shared a look with Gandalf who turned and glared at Boromir briefly.

"Boromir, shut the hell up!" Draco said back loudly, but not loud enough to cause the echo Boromir had, "Bloody...idiot." he added in frustration before he turned back to the livid man, "Everyone is allowed to be dense, but you abuse the privilege." Draco said and Boromir lunged angrily at him, only to stop in mid-air and get thrown back into the wall.

Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli and Draco all turned around in shock as Hermione lowered her wand. Boromir looked up at her dazedly and she glared back, "Don't. Mess. With. Us! I warn you now for the last time! You are starting to royally piss me off!" She said bitterly, her eyes flashing with anger.

Gimli leaned towards Draco, "Do you fear her?" the Dwarf asked quietly.

Draco turned to him, his eyes wide in shock, "You have no idea." He answered nervously, causing Gimli to chuckle, and turned back to the still livid Hermione, "Hey." He said gently and she looked at him, "Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Hermione told him, the anger still evident as she put her wand back into her pocket. Draco stood and was about to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him, "Seriously, I mean it, don't mention it." She said to him and he nodded smiling at her. She stared at him, a little shocked because Draco never smiled...ever.

Draco raised his eyebrows as Hermione continued to stare at him in confusion, "I'm smiling. This should scare you." He said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione shook her head and smiled herself, "Believe me, it's the freakiest thing I've ever seen in my life." She answered laughing lightly.

"Good. I'm glad I have that effect on you." He told her as his smile widened. Hermione shuddered and walked away shaking her head as Draco chuckled evilly, his smirk returning as Hermione slumped down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco turned around as he tuned in to what Gimli was saying to the Hobbits, "The smart enemy attacks you exactly where you think you are safe." He told them, "You always have to be prepared for a fight. That's why I'm never without my trusty axe." He added as he gestured to the axe that was sitting next to him.

Aragorn walked over then and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I have a suggestion." He said.

"What would that be Aragorn?" Gimli asked from his perch next to Sam.

"I think young Draco here should take the Ring to Mordor." He said while trying not to laugh as the boy took on a look of absolute horror at the thought.

"I don't want to carry someone else's burden." Draco whispered, his voice a notch higher than it should have been, causing everyone who had been listening to laugh.

"I was jesting, Draco." Aragorn said as he laughed along with everyone else.

"That's good to know." Draco said as sighed in relief.

******

The halls of the city became almost pitch black as Gandalf dulled the light from his crystal. The only two members of the Fellowship who weren't sleeping or trying to sleep was Gandalf and Legolas. They stood side by side, looking into the inky blackness of the halls, "What do you see?" Gandalf asked him quietly.

Legolas looked around before looking at Gandalf, "Nothing out of the ordinary. However, I sense a great evil within these walls. They are close so we must stay on our guard." As he said this, he looked over at Hermione, concern filling his eyes at the thought he may not be able to protect her.

Gandalf followed his gaze and smiled, "Everything happens for a reason." The wizened Wizard said quietly and Legolas turned to face him, "They say even the proudest spirit can be broken... with love." He added as he walked away from the confused Elf. Legolas turned back to the darkness and sighed, preparing himself for a long night of guarding his sleeping companions. After a while of silence, he allowed himself to slip into Elven sleep, but he was still completely aware of his surroundings as he stared unblinkingly into the darkness.

**A/N: Hmmm not sure I liked this chapter. I got slight writers block while I was writing it so I don't think it came out as good as I was hoping it would. That's my opinion, however, and I hope you all like it anyway. Please review guys, I love hearing what you all think.**


	14. Balin's Tomb Escape from Moria

**Chapter 13: Balin's Tomb; Escape from Moria**

**Chapter Summary: Legolas continued over to Hermione and he placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her suspiciously, "You heard it did you not? You heard the noises in the dark." He whispered. Harry looked over at that moment and glared at the Elf angrily.**

**Disclaimer: Peter Jackson owns all familiar dialogue, J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own the plot :)**

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know they're STILL in the Mines of Moria, but if I made it into one chapter, it would be far too big lol! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review :)**

******

It would never be known if it was actually morning when the Fellowship moved on from Dwarrowdelf, venturing through the continued darkness of the halls all around them. The time was anyone's guess and even Legolas couldn't decipher what time of the day it was because he didn't have the sun to help him. They walked for what seemed like miles, the Hobbits were scuffing their leather-soled feet, Harry and Draco were insulting each other to keep themselves amused and Hermione was conjuring bubbles and confetti with her wand to keep herself amused.

It was with much relief that the twelve companions arrived at their destination, but they instantly realised that something wasn't right when they noticed the dead bodies outside and the large doors were open. Gimli let out a small choked cry and ran towards the doors carelessly, "Gimli!" Gandalf shouted to him, in worry that the Dwarf was running into a trap.

Gimli stopped in front of a stone coffin, "No!" he said sadly and kneeled down, "Oh, no." He whispered and he started crying. Above, there was a window that let light shine down on the coffin, but it gave an eerie feeling to the room also, "No." Gimli choked out over and over again at his loss.

Hermione walked over to Gimli and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as he let out more heart-wrenching sobs. Hermione felt tears come to her own eyes as Gandalf walked past followed by Legolas and Aragorn and read the inscription on the stone coffin, "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'" As he said this, Gimli erupted into more tears as Hermione rubbed his back in comfort. Gandalf looked at Gimli sadly, "He is dead, then." He whispered to the Dwarf before turning to Legolas, "It's as I feared." He said to Legolas and Aragorn as Gimli let out a rather large sob and banged his head, or helmet, off the stone in his sorrow and Gandalf handed his wizard's hat and staff to Pippin to hold as he looked around.

Harry wandered over to the back of the tomb and noticed a large book lying in the arms of a skeleton next to the stone coffin. With a little disgust, he moved the bony hand off the top of the book and picked it up. He gently opened it and scanned the page, but he couldn't read it; it was written in a different language, "Gandalf? What's this?" he asked, gaining the old wizard's attention. Gandalf walked over and took the book from him curiously, causing some of the pages to fall out due to how ancient it was. He wiped at the pages so he could make out the parts that had been covered in grime and dust from being left unopened and unused for a while. He blew away some more dust as Pippin looked on in fear.

Legolas walked around the room examining the weapons that had been used to slay the Dwarves before he went to stand next to Aragorn, "We must move on." He said to the Ranger and then looked at him, "We cannot linger." He said in worry as he looked over to Gandalf who began reading from the ancient book.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall.'" Gandalf began gaining everyone's, especially Gimli's, attention, "'We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...'" As he continued to read, Pippin began walking backwards, "'...drums in the deep." Gandalf looked up at Gimli sadly then and turned the page, "'We cannot get out.'" As he said this, Legolas began looking around in alarm until he noticed Hermione doing the same and she looked at him in confusion. Legolas began making his way over to her, but stopped as Gandalf continued, "'A Shadow moves in the dark.'" As he continued, Pippin almost walked into the skeleton that was sitting on a well.

Draco walked over to the well as Pippin turned back to Gandalf and looked down into in with curiosity. He looked back up, his eyes shining as he whispered, "I see a diorama of the children of the world living in peace and freedom." With that he looked back down into the well, "No, wait. It can't be that." He whispered as he squinted his eyes at the darkness, "It's just too dark to make out what's down there." he whispered and moved away from the well to stand next to Aragorn.

"There's only one way to escape from this place." Aragorn told him.

"How?" Draco asked in curiosity.

"We're doing it right now." Aragorn answered as if it should be obvious considering they were heading in the direction of the exit.

"Fiddling with the change in my pocket?" Draco asked and Aragorn shook his head in amusement.

Legolas continued over to Hermione and he placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her suspiciously, "You heard it did you not? You heard the noises in the dark." He whispered. Harry looked over at that moment and glared at the Elf angrily.

Hermione looked back defiantly, "Why is that a problem if I did?" she asked him.

Legolas looked back at her in disbelief and stepped closer to her and lowered his voice, "The only possible way you could have heard the noise was if you possess the enhanced hearing Elves are born with." He told her seriously and her eyes widened slightly, "Who are you really?" he asked softly and over on the other side of the room, Harry snapped one of the arrows he had pulled out of a skeleton in anger.

Hermione pulled away from him and shook her head, "You know who I am. I don't know why I can hear that noise. I can't explain it, so drop it." She told him firmly as he frowned at her.

They looked back at Gandalf and tuned back into what he was saying, "'We cannot get out. They are coming.'" As he finished and looked up, his eyes found Pippin taking hold of the arrow that was in the chest of the skeleton on the well. Pippin jumped back in shock as the head of the skeleton fell off the body and down the well hitting off the side which gained the attention of the rest of the Fellowship and Pippin spun around in horror which knocked the body off and into the well also. The reverberating sounds echoed all around them, throughout the quiet mines like hundreds of gunshots. Gandalf walked towards the Hobbit in horror as the sounds continued. Every time the skeleton body, head or the bucket on the chain that went down with it hit something, Pippin closed his eyes and flinched as if in pain, his expression set into one of fear. The other members of the Fellowship listened in fear also, and Legolas began looking around in alarm as he heard other noises melded in with the echoing of the skeleton.

He looked back at Hermione as he noticed she was looking around in fear also and he placed his hand gently on her arm again to comfort her, but he continued to look around and listen, "So much for being subtle." Hermione whispered to him and he nodded slightly.

As the sounds stopped, Pippin tried to talk, but nothing came out, Boromir let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, Legolas and Hermione continued to listen for anything more and Gandalf slammed the book shut angrily, "Fool of a Took!" he shouted as he placed the book on the stone coffin.

"Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Pippin to complicate things!" Draco drawled as he looked over at the Hobbit.

Gandalf nodded lightly at this and turned back to Pippin, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." He said angrily as he snatched his hat and staff back off of him.

"Ooooh, ouch." Draco whispered lightly causing Aragorn to chuckle quietly.

The silence after that was broken by a large bang from within the depths of the mines and Gandalf turned to look back at the frightened Pippin who had turned to the well from where it sounded as though the banging was coming from. Then came more bangs, and the screeching of something that the twelve companions didn't believe would be of a friendly nature. The sounds seemed to get louder, as Boromir and Aragorn looked around not being able to figure out from which direction the sounds were coming from, Legolas subconsciously stood in front of Hermione while holding her arm, and Sam looked down at Frodo's sword which was glowing brightly, "Frodo!" the Hobbit said as Frodo pulled his sword out a little and looked back at Sam with fear.

Legolas listened to the screeches for a moment before looking at Gandalf, "Orcs." he said as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow. This action caused Hermione to do the same and she too loaded her bow.

"Orcs?" Draco said slowly before turning to Legolas, "How bad are they?" Draco asked him, a little fear evident in his voice as he pulled his sword out.

"Multiply it by perpetuity, and take it to the depth of forever, and you will still have scarcely a glimpse of what I am talking about." Legolas answered and Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"That's not good." He said his voice a much higher pitch. They heard more bangs as Boromir ran towards the door to see what they were up against and almost got hit by two arrows.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the Hobbits who all nodded and went to huddle behind the Wizard.

Boromir closed the doors with Legolas' help and turned to the Elf, "They have a cave-troll." He said, but the entire Fellowship heard him as if he'd shouted it.

"A cave-troll!? I got a bad feeling about this one!" Draco said in fear as he raised his sword with one hand and fingered his wand which was in his pocket.

"When was the last time you felt good about anything!?" Harry asked him as he unsheathed the Gryffindor sword, the blade glittering dangerously in the light shining through the window. Draco didn't answer, but he glared at the Gryffindor from his position next to him.

"What do we do!?" Hermione asked as she kneeled down next to Draco as Aragorn ran to help Boromir and Legolas who were blockading the door with various things in the room.

"I don't know! This is a first for me!" Draco shouted back as he watched the Elf throw axes, spears and various other things at the two men to try and stop the Orcs from getting in, "I don't have a solution but I admire the problem." Draco whispered as the three ran back and took their places. Legolas took up position behind Hermione, already pointing his bow towards the door, Aragorn did the same and pulled his own bow out, standing behind Harry and Boromir took up position in front of Draco, his sword withdrawn and his shield out.

Gimli jumped up from his kneeling position to stand on top of Balin's stone coffin and let out a battle-cry, "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." As he said this, the Orcs began trying to push through the barricade.

"Alright everyone, everything in that general direction must die." Draco said to the entire Fellowship as he pointed towards the door causing Harry to snort, Hermione to let out a small laugh and a few of the others to chuckle even though it wasn't really the time to laugh or joke.

Soon the Orcs weapons began to show through the wood of the door as it splintered. Legolas narrowed his eyes in concentration, awaiting his chance to shoot. He eventually saw it and didn't hesitate in letting the arrow go. He instantly drew another from his quiver as fast as lightning, loaded and shot again. Aragorn began shooting also and managed to get a couple before the door was knocked down and Orcs began running into the room and Legolas continued shooting, managing to kill three before they even reached them and Aragorn got two. Hermione let her arrow go hitting one exactly between the eyes before she quickly grabbed another arrow and loaded before firing again, hitting one in the throat.

The Orcs reached them and Aragorn and Hermione quickly placed their bows back on their backs and pulled out their other weapons, a sword in Aragorn's case and the Daggers Legolas had had especially made for Hermione in her case and began hacking away at the Orcs. Boromir charged forward swinging his sword, killing three quickly and hit another with his shield. Draco stood back and almost lazily began firing off spells of all types filling the room with an array of different coloured lights, while Harry rolled his eyes at the lazy Slytherin and stabbed an Orc in the chest. Gimli let out another war-cry and swung his axe straight down so it embedded in the head of an Orc that died instantly from the blow. Gandalf slashed at some Orcs that stormed at him as the Hobbits let out a war-cry of their own and rushed at the Orcs, joining in the fray.

Frodo and Sam ganged up on one of the larger Orcs and stabbed him from both sides causing it to screech in pain before falling down dead. Aragorn spun around and sliced at three Orcs that fell instantly before he decapitated another that was growling at him. Hermione turned as three Orcs ran at her and she spun the daggers in her hands, a skill Legolas had taught her, and she quickly slashed in front of her from left to right three times, causing blood to squirt out of them messily, then she spun quickly, feeling the slight strain as one of the daggers ripped through something, and turned back to the three Orcs, only to watch as three heads separated from their bodies and she raised her eyebrows before killing one that was trying to sneak up behind her.

Sam killed another that charged at him and he let out a breath before he looked up in fear as the cave-troll entered, taking half the wall with it and causing the door to become larger. It let out a cry which gained the attention of Boromir who looked around in shock and Legolas, who had already noticed it, instantly shot an arrow at it. Hermione noticed this as well and re-sheathed her daggers and pulled her bow from her back and loaded it with an arrow. She shot hers and it went into the cave-troll's arm. She quickly repeated loading her bow and shot again, just as Legolas shot one which went into its neck.

The troll staggered forward and lifted its club, bringing it down at Sam who dived under its legs just as the club broke the stone floor exactly where he had been standing only moments before.

Draco pointed his wand at the troll and tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on it, but it didn't do much so he tried it on an Orc that was trying to get to Frodo on the other side of the room. The Orc fell to the floor with a screech and looked like it was having a fit. Draco lifted the spell and sent the Sectumsumpra curse at it and it literally exploded. Draco's eyes widened and he began whistling as if to hide that he had just done that. Harry turned to look at the Slytherin, his eyes wide and the Slytherin shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes, pulling out his own wand and stunning another Orc that was coming at him and the stabbed him with the Gryffindor sword.

Sam crawled along the ground to get away from the troll, but it turned around and was about to crush Sam with its giant foot. Sam closed his eyes awaiting his inevitable death, but opened them again when it didn't come. He noticed that there was a chain wrapped around the troll's neck and looked around the troll in relief to see Aragorn, Boromir and Draco pulling it. The troll spun around and swung its club at them and they had to let go of the chain to duck before getting hit by it. Gimli's eyes widened as he saw the club come towards him and he ducked just in time and let out a breath of relief. Harry dived to the ground and shot a stunner at it in frustration with little effect. However, Boromir wasn't as lucky as the troll swung back again and he was thrown across the room and into the wall along with a few Orcs that had been fighting near to him. Boromir shook his head with a groan and Harry was about to shoot another stunner at an Orc that was standing over him with a sword but couldn't get an open shot. Aragorn noticed the Orc then and threw his sword at it before Harry could even speak the words and it embedded itself through its neck. Boromir shook his head again and looked at Aragorn who nodded at him and charged back into the fight.

Gimli threw his axe with as much momentum as he could muster and it entrenched in the troll's chest, but it still charged towards him and tried to crush him with its axe, but Gimli jumped off the stone coffin and the club smashed half the coffin into pieces causing Harry to have to cover his head from the flying debris. Merry, Pippin and Draco moved Frodo to a small inlet in the wall so that he would be safe while Gimli found another axe and began slashing away at the Orcs; one got decapitated, one was halved and another lost its legs, but still lived which Legolas noticed so he shot it in the head and nodded to Gimli who ended up throwing the new axe he had just got at the troll so he was without a weapon again for the moment. He ran away from the Orcs as Legolas picked up another, much larger axe and threw it to the Dwarf who caught it and spun on the Orcs, cutting them all in half with the strength of the swing.

Gimli charged at an Orc which was batted away by the troll's club that was meant to hit the Dwarf but missed. An Orc ran up behind Gimli and he turned to kill it, but dived out of the way of the troll's club came back down and hit that Orc instead, throwing it across the room easily with a screech. Gimli scrambled to his feet and killed an Orc that was about to attack him. The Dwarf dodged the club again as the troll continued to attack him. Hermione jumped down from the stone coffin she was standing on and loaded her bow and shot the arrow which hit the troll in the neck. Hermione stepped up beside the Dwarf as he was still on the floor and shot an arrow that went into the troll's shoulder. Gimli stood back up just in time as the sword of an Orc slammed down on the ground where his head had been. From the second floor, Legolas loaded two arrows onto his bow and shot the troll in the neck before shooting an arrow at another Orc that went to attack Hermione. Another came and Gandalf hit it with his staff before stabbing it in the chest with his sword.

Up on the second floor, Legolas tripped up an Orc with his bow causing it to fall to the first floor and he sliced the throat of a second with one of his daggers. H is eyes widened and he ducked quickly as the troll turned on him and hit the spot next to him. Hermione watched in horror as he dived right to the floor as the club flew over him, which would have been a very fatal blow had it hit him. He got straight back to his feet and had to jump to his right as the club slammed down on the floor right in front of him and he covered his face from the debris. The troll grabbed the chain Aragorn had used to strangle it earlier and swung it at Legolas, but it got stuck on the pillar to the Elf's left and he used it to climb up onto the troll's shoulders. He loaded his bow and shot it in the head and jumped off its back before it could grab him, landing next to Hermione who was looking at him with wide scared, albeit relieved, eyes.

Over near the door to the tomb Draco watched in amusement as Sam pulled out a frying pan, having lost his sword sometime earlier, and hit an Orc in the face with it. He then turned and hit another larger one in the face, watching in shock as it actually went down, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said to the Slytherin before turning around just in time to hit another Orc in the face with his trusty frying pan.

Frodo, Merry and Pippin gave a shout of fright as the troll spotted them and brought its club down, separating Frodo from the other two, "Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he noticed this and killed another Orc quickly.

Frodo hid behind a pillar as the troll looked to where he had just been. As this happened, Aragorn and Harry tried to fight their way to the Hobbit as quickly as they could, while Merry and Pippin hid by the other pillar praying that Frodo would be okay. As the troll moved to the other side of the pillar, Frodo moved around to the opposite side of the pillar and continued to hide as the troll looked at where he had just been. As it sniffed around, not finding the Hobbit it moved away again and Frodo moved around to the back of the pillar facing the wall and released the breath he had been holding. The troll came around again and saw him this time and Frodo let out a shout of terror, falling over and dropping his sword in the process. Aragorn looked over at the Hobbits as he heard the shout and jumped over a large gap in the floor, sticking his sword into an Orcs shoulder as he continued trying to fight his way to Frodo. The troll stood over Frodo, reaching into the small space and grabbing his leg, causing the Hobbit to drop his sword again, "Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo shouted in terror.

Aragorn looked on in horror as the troll dropped the Hobbit and lifted its club to crush him, "Frodo!" he shouted as he jumped out in front of the troll to stop it. He grabbed a trident that was on the ground and charged forward, stabbing the troll in its stomach with it as Merry and Pippin began throwing large stones and bits of debris at it, trying to hit it in the head. The troll let out a shriek of pain and swung its huge arm around, hitting Aragorn and sending the Ranger crashing against a pillar painfully.

Frodo ran to Aragorn's side and shook him to try and wake him just as the troll picked up the trident and attempted to stab Frodo with it, but the Hobbit ducked and swung his sword at it. He tried to run under its arm, but couldn't and got backed into a wall with no escape. The troll pulled the trident back and then thrust it at Frodo, stabbing him with it. Gandalf turned around as he heard Frodo's cry of pain and charged at the troll in anger. Merry and Pippin stood looking on in horror for a moment, then they looked at each other and nodded, letting out a war-cry, the two Hobbits dived off the second floor onto the trolls back, each stabbing it as they went.

Harry tightened his hold on the Gryffindor sword as he slashed a cut at the troll's legs, "Frodo!" he shouted as he tried to get to Frodo, but was stopped in his progress by a rather large Orc that clashed swords with him and that kept him occupied for the moment.

Gandalf stopped fighting for a moment in shock as he became extremely saddened as he watched Frodo fall to the ground, the Hobbits face was screwed up in pain. Sam, at hearing the pained cry from Frodo, hit another Orc in the face with his frying pan, "Frodo." he said quietly in worry as he watched his cousin fall to the ground, "Frodo!" he shouted and ran towards the injured Hobbit, frying pan flying as he hit anything that got in his way. Gandalf, who had snapped out of his brief moment of grief for the Hobbit, was slashing at Orcs and whacking them with his staff again as he, too, fought his way over to Frodo.

Hermione screamed as an Orc managed to cut her arm with its sword. Legolas, in his anger, pulled out two arrows and jumped down from where he had gone back up onto the second floor and shot the two arrows into the Orc's head while he was still in midair. He landed next to it gracefully, looking down at it in disgust before he helped Hermione up, "God. I turned out to be such a damsel in distress." She said to him and he rolled his eyes briefly before nodding at her and running off to kill some more Orcs.

Harry twisted away from the large Orc as it slammed its sword down right where he had been standing, "Malfoy!" he shouted trying to gain the attention of the lazy Slytherin who was still firing spells off, looking rather bored, "MALFOY!" he shouted.

Draco turned to him curiously as he stunned an Orc without looking at it, "WHAT POTTER!?" he shouted back as he made his way over to the Gryffindor that was till dodging the attacks of the Orc.

"Malfoy, I need you to do something!" Harry shouted to him.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Draco said more to himself than to Harry as he came up beside the Gryffindor. He dodged the Orc's sword just in time and raised his eyebrows at it, "Whoa, down boy." He said as he dodged the sword again.

"AK its ass!" Harry shouted at him.

"What the hell does 'AK' stand for!?" Draco shouted as he jumped out of the way of the Orc's arm.

"The Killing Curse you moron!" Harry shouted back, ducking down as the sword flew over his head.

"Oh, right." Draco laughed and pointed his wand at the Orc, "Avada Kedavra!" he said and the green light engulfed the Orc, causing it to drop dead instantly.

The other members of the Fellowship began attacking the troll with worry heavy in their hearts as Frodo lay unmoving and seemingly dead on the floor. The troll grabbed Merry off its back and began swinging him around like a ragdoll as Gimli, who was equipped with two axes now, slashed at the troll's legs and Gandalf stabbed it in the stomach and lower back a few times. Because of the multiple attacks the troll was enduring, it dropped Merry and the Hobbit landed rather painfully on his back while Pippin, who was still on the troll's back tried to hold on for dear life. Legolas and Hermione took up position next to each other, their bows both loaded and they released their arrows, Hermione's going into its throat, while Legolas' went into the roof of its mouth. Legolas grabbed Hermione out of the way as the troll fell to the ground, throwing Pippin roughly from its back.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Sam quickly made their way to Frodo where he was still lying unmoving on the ground, "Oh, no." Aragorn whispered as he pulled the Hobbit into his arms. Frodo was still breathing much to the relief of everyone there and he coughed a few times before looking around at everyone in turn.

Sam ran to his side in relief, "He's alive." He said tiredly to the members that were still standing by the troll.

Frodo sat up, holding his chest as he breathed heavily, "I'm all right. I'm not hurt." He told Sam who was still worried about his friend and cousin.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said in shock as he looked over the Hobbit, checking for any kind of wound. Frodo looked up at him as he continued, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn explained to the shocked Hobbit.

Gandalf walked over with a smile, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." He said tiredly. Frodo looked away from Gandalf and pulled his shirt open; revealing the Mithril rings Bilbo had given him in Rivendell.

"Mithril." Gimli said in awe as he looked at the powerful armour, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." He told him with a smile. The smile fell as more Orcs could be heard outside the tomb coming to attack them.

Gandalf looked around in alarm at the screeching that was so close, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm." he told them and lead the Fellowship as they ran from the tomb, hundreds of Orcs following behind them, "This way!" Gandalf shouted as the Hobbits began straying slightly.

"Malfoy, this way you idiot!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed the Slytherin's arm and pulled him to the left where they were following Gandalf.

"I'm a guy! Since when do we get anything right the first time!?" Draco shouted back as he let her drag him behind her.

Orcs began swarming from every corner of the godforsaken mines and from the ceiling, more spilled out as though the twelve companions were trapped in an ant hill and they were swarming in from the outside of it. It soon became obvious that they were going to be surrounded in seconds as they kept running. As they neared the doorway they needed to get through, the Orcs surrounded them and they stopped looking around at them all.

Hermione looked around in fear as she stood close to Harry and took his hand. One of the Orcs pointed its bow at her just waiting for the right moment to release it and kill her. Hermione closed her eyes and then opened them again, staring at the Orc defiantly as her life seemed to suddenly flash before her eyes as she glanced at the arrow. Einstein was right. Time is relative to the observer. When someone is looking down the shaft of an arrow or even a different weapon and they feel as though they are about to die, time slows down. That person's whole life flashes by; heartbreak and scars. Stay with it, and that person could live a lifetime in that split second. That was exactly what Hermione felt as the Orc released the arrow and it sped towards her. From nowhere, another arrow shot across from her right and hit the Orc's one out of the way and Hermione looked around to see Legolas loading his bow again and pointing it at the Orcs.

"We're completely surrounded." Harry whispered from next to Hermione as he clutched her closer to him, his wand pointed at the Orcs.

"This is turning into a surrealistic nightmare!" Draco shouted as he spun around, unable to decide where to point his wand.

"Try pointing it that way!" Harry shouted as Draco turned to look at him.

"You still here? You should guard the Hobbits!" Draco told him as he pointed his wand in the direction Harry had been pointing to.

"Somebody's got to watch your back." Harry said back to him.

"Fight or no fight, I'd trust you to watch my back about as far as I could throw Hogwarts." Draco replied and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Harry said back distractedly as he gripped the Gryffindor sword tighter.

Draco laughed evilly, "Alright. Who wants some?" he shouted out at the Orcs.

"We cannot win." Legolas shouted to him, "The probability of winning is slim at best." He told him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well duh, don't you think I can see that!" he shouted back, but the Elf ignored him.

Gandalf looked around worriedly as he tried to figure out how they were going to get out of this predicament. Then there was sudden silence, even from the Orcs as there came a sound, distant at first then it grew louder and louder and from the door they had entered Dwarrowdelf from, a bright light could be seen followed by what sounded like thunder. The Orcs began screeching again, but this time, it seemed it was of fear and they began retreating causing Gimli to chuckle in triumph. Legolas continued to point his bow at the retreating Orcs, his expression set in confusion, but as the thundering got louder, he pointed his bow in the direction it was coming from.

Draco's eyes were wide with fear, Harry was bewildered and Hermione was pointing her bow towards where the sound was coming from and wondering what it could be that scared the Orcs off. Boromir leaned close to Gandalf in fear, "What is this new devilry?" he asked, his voice shaking from fear and exertion.

Gandalf didn't answer him and Aragorn looked towards him, noticing the worry on the old Wizard's face making him look older. Legolas tilted his head as he recognised exactly what was getting closer to them while Boromir waited patiently for an answer from Gandalf. Legolas looked at Gandalf, hoping that the old wizard would say it was something else entirely, and not what he believed it was. The light seemed to fill the hall from where the thundering was coming from; it was as if hundreds of torches had suddenly sprung to life, only none of them believed it was merely torches that had lit. Gandalf finally sighed, "A Balrog." He answered Boromir, confirming Legolas' fears at the same time, "A demon of the ancient world." At these words, Legolas, walked backwards, his expression set on fear as he took hold of Hermione's arm gently and pulled her behind him. Hermione held onto his arm as she continued to look past him to where the light seemed to be getting closer to them. She was completely terrified; in all the time she'd known him, she had never seen Legolas show any signs of fear for anything. He was always calm and relaxed, even when fighting so seeing him react this way wasn't doing anything to help her nerves. She turned back to look at Gandalf as he continued, "This foe is beyond any of you." He whispered, the worry growing in his eyes, "Run!" he shouted and the rest followed instantly as he began running towards the entrance to Khazad-dûm.

Hermione was frozen in fear and she couldn't move as she watched the rest of the Fellowship run. Legolas turned then and stopped running as he noticed Hermione wasn't following. His eyes widened in fear as he sprinted back to her and grabbed her hand causing her to snap out of it and run with him. They caught up as Gandalf was ushering the others through the entrance to Khazad-dûm, "Quickly!" he shouted to them as they ran through the door.

Boromir led the way down the steep stairs and stopped just in time before falling down when they stopped suddenly, dropping his torch into the fires below, but as he was about to lose balance and fall in himself, Draco ran over and grabbing him back with such ferocity that Boromir fell on top of him. The Hobbits looked down in fear as Harry held onto Hermione wondering how in the name of Merlin they were going to get out of this one. Aragorn turned to Gandalf quickly, "Gandalf." He said breathlessly as the old Wizard leaned against the wall tiredly.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." He told the Ranger, but Aragorn shook his head. Gandalf pushed him away angrily, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." He said and Aragorn nodded, grabbing a hold of Frodo and Sam as he, Boromir and Gandalf continued to run again, following the others down the stairs. Boromir was leading the way and Legolas jumped off the stairs onto the bottom step so he was just behind him as they continued down a steeper, more dangerous set.

They got to a point in the stairs where it was broken and Legolas jumped over to the other side. Behind them, the doorway at the top of the stairs they had just run through began crumbling and collapsing as the Balrog beyond pushed its ways through. Gandalf turned at this in fear, "Gandalf!" Legolas gestured to him and the old wizard jumped down and Legolas caught him easily. Just then an arrow hit the stairs just in front of Boromir and they all looked to their left as they spotted Orcs firing at them from behind pillars and rocks over on a stone structure. Legolas, Aragorn and Hermione loaded their bows, firing back at them as Harry and Draco fired off random spells, stunning a few and, in Draco's case, killing a few.

"Merry! Pippin!" Gandalf shouted, gaining the attention of the two troublesome Hobbits. Boromir grabbed them, each under one arm and jumped over just as the stairs he was standing on collapsed making the gap they had to jump over much bigger.

"Draco get Sam!" Aragorn order the Slytherin. Draco picked him up under his arm and jumped across the gap and Boromir caught them from the other side.

Aragorn turned to Gimli next to give him a boost over but the Dwarf held up his hand to stop him, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He said and jumped landing right on the edge so that he almost fell into the fires below, but Legolas grabbed him by the beard, "Not the beard!" he shouted angrily and Legolas grabbed his arm and pulled him up safely.

The stairs Aragorn, Frodo, Harry and Hermione were still standing on crumbled away and they dived just in time so they wouldn't go with it into the fire. Aragorn grabbed Harry and tossed him across, Boromir catching him.

He was about to do the same for Hermione, but more of the stairs collapsed and she almost went with it, "Hermione!" Harry and Legolas shouted at the same time as Aragorn helped her up off the edge.

Aragorn picked her up and tossed her over and Legolas caught her, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when he thought she was going to die. Aragorn reached out a hand to stop Frodo from falling over the edge as some more of the stairs crumbled, "Steady." He said. They both looked at the gap which was a lot wider than it had been when they first got there and the drop seemed much longer, "Hold on!" he shouted to Frodo. They turned as they heard a huge thundering sound and part of the ceiling fell, crashing into the stairs that were behind them. What was left of the stairs they were standing on began to move, rocking slightly every time they moved and Aragorn grabbed a hold of Frodo so he wouldn't fall off. The stone that was still holding the stairs they were standing on up began to crumble and crack all the way up and the stairs began falling to the left and then to the right, "Hang on!" Aragorn shouted as part of the stone broke away, "Lean forward!" he told Frodo and the Hobbit did as he was told, "Steady." Aragorn whispered as the stairs began moving towards where Gandalf and the others were watching with terror in their eyes.

"Come on!" Legolas shouted as he got ready to grab them when they got across, "Now!" Legolas shouted as the stairs connected with the ones they were standing on and caught Aragorn as Boromir caught Frodo. The companions began running again as Legolas looked back just as the stairs Aragorn and Frodo had just been on collapsed and fell into the fiery depths below.

Gandalf led the way from there and they managed to reach the bridge, "Over the bridge! Fly!" he shouted as the fire began to get bigger. They all ran past him as Gandalf turned to the fire and a huge demonic creature jumped up from behind it; the Balrog. It was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of a human shape, yet much greater and had sharp black horns protruding from its head, like that of a bull. The wings on its back looked like they were ethereal and when opened they almost touched the walls of the vast hall. It roared, its jaws opening wide revealing only fire within the throat of the beast. The Balrog charged as Gandalf followed his companions to the bridge with Aragorn leading the way. They all reached the other side safely as Gandalf turned back to face the creature head on. Harry, Hermione and Draco withdrew their wands and began shouting hexes, jinxes and curses at it as quickly as they could.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione shouted, but the spell proved to do very little to the demonic creature.

"Reducto!" Harry shouted and one of the horns on the creature blew off, causing it to roar loudly with pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted but this spell, surprisingly, had absolutely no effect on the creature. Draco stared at his wand and then to the Balrog in disbelief, "So much for the Killing Curse being able to kill anything." He muttered angrily to himself before he switched tactics and copied Harry with the Reductor Curse.

As the Balrog moved closer to Gandalf, the old wizard glared back at it defiantly, "You cannot pass!" he bellowed in a commanding voice.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted out in horror as he stood frozen watching what was going on.

"Yeah like it's going to listen to you." Draco muttered as he, Harry and Hermione began making their way up the stairs after the others, still firing off spells as they went. Hermione shouted a rather powerful Elvish spell that Gandalf had taught her and she almost fell off the stairs in exhaustion, but Legolas grabbed her before she could and pulled her into his arms, his eyes were fixed on the Balrog, however, as he had heard many tales about it and knew that was why Moria was known to the Elves as the 'Black Pit' or 'Black Chasm'.

The Balrog drew up onto its hind legs, making it look larger and more ferocious as it engulfed itself in flames. Gandalf continued to stare it down, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." The Balrog moved in to attack Gandalf but he lit the crystal at the end of his staff so it was shining as bright as the sun. This seemed to stop the Balrog in its attempts, "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" the Balrog still tried as a sword of flame crashed down onto the staff causing a small explosion and what seemed like lightning to leap from the staff and strike the Balrog. Aragorn ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, looking on in fear, "Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf said in a loud commanding voice as the Balrog drew forth a flaming whip, cracking it off the stone wall behind it. Gandalf drew up to his full height, "You shall not pass!" he shouted and slammed his staff down on the bridge in front of him, causing an explosion of white light to erupt from the force of the Magic. The Balrog leapt towards the old Wizard, but the bridge gave way and collapsed causing the Balrog to fall down with it. Gandalf let out a breath of relief and turned to go back to his companions when the flaming whip flew up and wrapped around his ankle causing him to fall, gripping onto the edge of the bridge with what remaining strength he still possessed.

Frodo, Harry and Hermione made to run over to Gandalf, but Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were quick to grab them, "No! No!" Boromir shouted as he held onto Frodo.

"Gandalf!" Harry shouted from where he was struggling to get free of Aragorn.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted as tears filled the Hobbit's eyes.

Gandalf attempted to pull himself up, but having the whip attached to his foot was making it very difficult and he couldn't pull himself up. His strength was leaving him as he looked to his companions with wide eyes, "Fly, you fools!" he said as he let go and fell into the depths below.

"No!" Frodo screamed out as he fought against the grip Boromir had on him.

Harry broke free from Aragorn as the Ranger was too shocked and grief-stricken to hold onto him and ran over to where Gandalf had been gripping the edge. He looked over as tears filled his eyes, "Gandalf!" he shouted knowing that no reply would be heard, "GANDALF!" he screamed as he collapsed into tears.

Boromir picked the Hobbit up and carried him up the stairs, before he turned back, "Aragorn!" he shouted and Aragorn ran forward, grabbing the distraught Harry and picked him up, carrying him out of the mines trying to fight back his own tears at the loss of Gandalf.

"He's not dead. He's not dead." Hermione was chanting over and over as Legolas held onto her, trying to lead her out of the mines, but it was proving difficult even for him, "He can't be dead. He's died once before, he can't die again. It's not fair!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes. She fought against Legolas, but he didn't let go. He picked her up and carried her out after the others, but that didn't stop her from kicking and screaming at him to let her go.

They finally got out of the mines and Sam, Merry and Pippin instantly dissolved into tears while Boromir held onto Gimli to stop the Dwarf from charging back into the mines to wreak havoc. Legolas, who was still holding Hermione, fell to his knees as he held onto her shaking form, tears of his own filling his eyes, but never falling. Draco was over to one side, throwing stones angrily and Harry was sitting on a rock staring at nothing, but tears were still falling from his eyes. Aragorn cleaned his sword as he looked around at them, "Legolas, get them up." He told the Elf.

Legolas frowned at him, but helped Hermione to her feet and quickly, but gently, wiped her tears away before moving over to where Pippin was lying curled up in a foetal position on the ground with Merry sitting next to him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Boromir turned to Aragorn and Legolas angrily, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" he shouted.

Aragorn turned to him angrily, "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." He told him as he re-sheathed his sword, "Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." He ordered them. He walked over to Sam and pulled him to his feet, "On your feet, Sam." Aragorn turned to see Legolas helping Merry and Pippin up and frowned as the Elf glared at him, "_What is it?_" he asked him.

Legolas glanced over at Hermione and then to Harry before looking back at Aragorn, "_All they needed was a moment, Aragorn. Pushing them to move now is cruel. They need a moment to grieve._" Legolas said angrily as he walked over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop the Slytherin from throwing more stones.

Aragorn closed his eyes and looked down before looking back at the angry Elf, "_Legolas, we're meant to lose the people we love. How else would we know how important they are to us?_" Aragorn asked him, but Legolas just shook his head and walked back to Hermione who had collapsed to the ground in her grief. Aragorn shook his head and looked around, "Frodo?" he said and then noticed the Hobbit already walking, "Frodo!" he shouted to gain the Hobbits attention. Frodo stopped walking and slowly turned back to look at him, tears falling from his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but this chapter is long enough lol. This is definitely the longest chapter I have written by far and it is 13 pages long! Yikes! Anyway, I hope you all like it. I don't think I'm that good at writing action, but I tried :) I'm not suffering from writers block anymore if that helps ;) Please review lovely readers. I'd love to hear what you think of the first proper action scene in my story!**


	15. A Sojourn in Lothlorien

**Chapter 14: A Sojourn in Lothlórien**

**Chapter Summary: "He's not dead." Came a low hissing voice from a large throne like chair made from the bones of humans that had died by his hand.**

"**Not dead, my Lord?" came another, more arrogant voice.**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous ones, I don't own anything blah, blah, blah...**

**A/N: Hey guys! That last chapter was so long, lol. It took me like three days to write it and there was two different versions and the one I went with, the longer more detailed one, turned out to be the best. The other one was rather plain and boring lol. Um, I think this next chapter may be just as long as the last as I'm adding in and editing all the time, so it just gets longer and longer lol ;) Anyway, I hope you all like it and please review!**

******

The remaining members of the Fellowship followed Aragorn down the rocky landscapes that lead towards the stream of Nimrodel on the edge of Lothlórien. The eleven companions moved slowly, their hearts heavy with the loss of Gandalf, not to mention they had all, apart from Legolas, received wounds when they had tried to escape from Moria. Aragorn suddenly ran ahead and smiled as he looked into the clear mirror-like stream of Nimrodel. It was here, he turned to his companions, "We will rest for a moment to check and heal our wounds, but then we must move on. Lothlórien is just beyond this stream." He told them and it was with relief that they all sat down. Aragorn walked over to Harry and began examining a rather large gash that cut across his left eyebrow, just missing his eye. He soaked a rag in the stream and handed it to Harry, "Press that to the wound to stop the bleeding." He said as he stood to go see if Frodo was alright. He turned back as Harry placed the rag on his head, "Keep pressure on it." He told the boy and Harry nodded back.

Boromir moved from Merry, Pippin and Sam where he had been cleaning their wounds and walked over to where Draco was standing looking down into the river. Boromir could admit that he had never liked the boy and had thought he didn't care about what happened to anyone, but from the boy's reaction to losing Gandalf and the selfless acts he'd done to protect the Hobbits in Moria; Boromir knew he was wrong to judge him so harshly. Draco picked up a stone and threw it into the clear water, letting out a growl as he furiously wiped tears from his eyes. Boromir stepped closer to him and with slight hesitation; he placed a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. Draco stiffened slightly and turned to look at the man he had grown to hate very quickly, but did nothing to shrug him off. For awhile they stood that way, staring into the stream, not saying anything.

Draco eventually broke the silence, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man die." He whispered as Boromir looked at him in shock.

"Second time?" he asked quietly.

Draco nodded, "Funny thing is, the first time he died, I was supposed to kill him, but I freaked out and completely lost it. I couldn't kill him; the damn man was smiling for Merlin's sake! How can you kill a man that is smiling!?" he shouted as he turned towards the stunned Boromir.

"You were supposed to kill Gandalf." Boromir said in a monotone and Draco nodded sadly, "But why?" he asked.

"I was on the wrong side. I was fighting for the dark side and our leader ordered me to kill Gandalf, or Dumbledore as we called him then. Let's just say I was really surprised to find that he was still alive. Surprised, but in a good way. I was glad, because I had wanted to switch sides and fight for Gandalf and Potter in the war, but my Father always found new and horrible ways to keep me in the service of the Dark Lord." Draco told him, not really knowing why he was telling Boromir of all people.

"Dark Lord? Do you speak of Sauron?" Boromir asked in confusion.

"No. There is another Dark Lord from where we are from and I have a strange feeling that we, as in Potter, Granger and myself coming here doesn't mean we've seen the back of him just yet. No, I believe that V-Voldemort will have some part to play yet." Draco whispered, saying Voldemort's name for the first time in his life, as Boromir continued to look on confused, not understanding what Draco was talking about.

******

_**Somewhere far in the future...**_

"He's not dead." Came a low hissing voice from a large throne like chair made from the bones of people that had died by his hand.

"Not dead, my Lord?" came another, more arrogant voice.

"I would know. That **body** my Death Eaters burned the night we attacked Hogwarts was not Harry Potter which makes me assume the Mudblood Granger's body was also a fake." The Dark Lord Voldemort explained, anger beginning to show in his voice.

"They must be in hiding, my Lord. I will send out Death Eaters to find them." Lucius told him, beginning to stand but stopped dead when Voldemort raised his hand to stop him.

"There is no use in that, Lucius. The connection between our minds allows me to know where Potter is at all times and as you know, he was at the Ministry and then he disappeared. I can no longer feel that connection, so either he died when he was pulled into that vortex or he has travelled to a different time." Voldemort explained to Lucius as the shocked blonde kneeled back down by the throne.

"Which do you believe it is, my Lord?" Lucius asked cautiously.

Voldemort smirked and the sight was not a pleasant thing to behold, "If he had been killed," he paused and tapped his head with a pale bony finger, "I would know. So that leaves time travel." He said quietly, tapping his chin in thought, "I want you to find the book Potter was looking through before he was pulled into the portal. It most likely replaced itself on the shelf or back to where it was originally. I don't care how you do it, just bring me that book!" Voldemort ordered and Lucius bowed, quickly leaving the room to go and fulfil his task. Voldemort drummed his fingers against the arms of his chair before he let out a breath of frustration, "WORMTAIL!" he screamed, causing the Death Eaters in the room, lined up against the walls, and the ones guarding the door outside to flinch horribly at the sound, but none of them dared move or speak for fear of what their Lord would do.

Wormtail scurried in hastily, not wanting to anger Voldemort and almost smacked his head off the floor in his haste to get on his knees and bow to the Dark Lord, "Y-Yes M-Master?" he asked, his voice shaky and nervous.

"Go down to the basement and bring up Alatáriel's Mirror." Voldemort ordered and Wormtail nodded his head vigorously and sprinted from the room. Voldemort steeped his fingers and looked into the fire with a manic glint in his crimson eyes, "If I discover how the Mirror works, I will finally know where Potter and his little friends have disappeared to." He laughed a high-pitched cold laugh that would have sent shivers down the spines of even the most cold-hearted men.

******

Legolas walked through the water of Nimrodel as Hermione sat on a nearby rock with Harry, watching the Elf with curiosity. Harry, on the other hand, was glaring at the Elf angrily. In a way, Harry wasn't sure why he felt such anger towards Legolas as the Elf didn't mean any harm and Harry knew that, but he didn't like the thought of Legolas and Hermione being together. The Elf was way too old for her anyway, even if she was 18, he was still at least 3000 years older or something along those lines.

Legolas, on the other hand, could sense the dislike Harry held for him, but that bothered him little. The Elf had known from the beginning that he could not take Harry's place when it came to Hermione, nor did he want to. The only feeling he felt for her was a strong need to protect her and keep her from getting hurt, or worse, killed. However, that was what he believed it was. Legolas looked down into the shallow water and closed his eyes briefly. He opened his mouth and out came the most beautiful singing anyone had ever heard. Hermione looked up in shock as she looked around to see where the beautiful singing was coming from, only to realise it was coming from Legolas and her mouth widened in shock. "_So close, no matter how far_, _couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are,_ _and nothing else matters._" He sang out in Elvish but Hermione understood him as did Aragorn. Hermione was shocked, however, as her mother had sung that song to her one night when she couldn't sleep.

"What is that song from?" Hermione asked him.

Legolas turned to her, "It's a Sindarin lullaby. Very few Elves know it now. There are a few, such as Lord Elrond who has passed it on to Lady Arwen and the twin Lords, my 'ɑdɑ knows it and told me and my 'ɛmɛl always sings it." Legolas explained to her, "There are probably many more Elves that know the lullaby, but it is safe to assume that it would be the Sindarin Elves of whom I speak." he added. He lapsed into silence after that, but eventually, be it the calm stream, or the beautiful meadow giving him inspiration, Legolas began singing once more and Hermione closed her eyes to the beautiful sound, softly humming along with it. Unknown to her, Legolas could hear her as if she were standing next to him.

******

The eleven companions gathered their equipment and provisions together before continuing on towards the vast forest that lay on the other side of the stream. As they walked through the shallow water of the stream, they began to run as they reached the grass so that they could avoid being seen by any Orcs lurking about. They reached the safety of the forest and slowed to a walk. The forest was beautiful, but Gimli couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at walking into Elven territory. He turned to the Hobbits who were lagging behind, "Stay close, young Hobbits!" he said as he took a firm, but gentle, hold of Frodo's arm, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli told them.

_Frodo!_ came a voice and Frodo looked around in alarm, but realised he was the only one who heard it.

"And are never seen again." Gimli said as he quickened his pace slightly.

_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom._ Frodo heard in his mind and he saw a flash, like a vision, of a pair of beautiful blue eyes. _You bring great evil here. Ring-bearer._ Frodo continued to look around, but could not tell where the voice was coming from.

"Mr. Frodo?" Frodo looked around in alarm as he heard Sam speak to him and continued to walk, still trying to figure out who was speaking to him in his mind.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli was saying that gained Draco's attention and the Slytherin slowed down to walk with the Dwarf, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said to Draco and then they realised that about five Elven archers were pointing their bows at them at point-blank range.

Legolas had already loaded his own bow and pointed it at the Elves, but one of them pointed theirs at him and Legolas glanced at it, knowing he would be killed instantly if he released his arrow. The leader of these Elves stepped forward, looking down at Gimli, "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said and Gimli growled at him Elf introduced himself as Haldir and called them up into the trees for a council. He gathered them around him and addressed Legolas first, "_Welcome _Legolas, _son of _Thranduil." He said as a greeting. Draco and Harry came to stand on either side of Hermione so she could quietly translate what the Elves were saying whenever they talked in Elvish.

"_Our Fellowship stands in your debt._" Legolas answered, but Hermione thought he looked a bit agitated in her opinion.

Haldir turned to Aragorn then, "Aragorn _of the _Dúnedain _you are known to us._" He said as he placed his hand over his heart, bowing slightly before drawing his hand out in front of him. Hermione, Draco and Harry remembered seeing Legolas do this when he was giving his farewells to the Elves in Rivendell. Aragorn nodded in greeting, saying something Hermione didn't catch, but she assumed it was a greeting of some sort.

Gimli began to get agitated, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" he said and Haldir turned to him, his face expressionless.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said almost angrily and Harry, Hermione and Draco could tell there was definitely hatred there.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" he asked as Haldir looked back curiously. Hermione frowned as the Dwarf spoke something in a language she could not understand, but she did notice that Aragorn and the Elves all seemed to know exactly what he said.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned to the Dwarf, "That was not so courteous." He said to Gimli and Harry, Hermione and Draco assumed he had either insulted Haldir, all the Elves present and those who were not or something along those lines because all the Elves, including Legolas, were glaring at the Dwarf in anger.

Haldir moved on and his eyes stopped on Harry and Hermione, "Master Harry and Lady Hermione, you are known to us also. You are granted safe passage in Lothlórien, courtesy of the Lady of the Wood, and the Lord of Lothlórien." Haldir told them giving them the same bow he had given Aragorn and Legolas who were both looking at them in confusion, just as Harry and Hermione were looking back at Haldir in confusion. Haldir's eyes stopped on Draco and his eyes widened slightly before he looked at Legolas quickly, then back to Draco, "Master Draco. You are most welcome here also." He said and Draco tilted his head in confusion as Haldir moved on and his eyes landed on the Hobbits, then on Frodo. His eyes widened in what could have been fear or horror, "You bring great evil with you." He said to Frodo and then turned to Aragorn almost angrily, "You can go no further." Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes, he had been expecting this.

******

For a long while, Aragorn spoke with Haldir, trying to convince the Elf leader to allow them passage through Lothlórien, but Haldir wasn't giving in anytime soon. Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Draco and Harry, "What are they saying?" Harry asked her. This caught Legolas' attention as he overheard what Harry had asked. He moved slightly closer to the three companions, but didn't make it obvious that he was listening to what they were saying as he greeted and began conversing with one of Haldir's Brothers, Rumil.

Hermione sighed, "Haldir doesn't want Gimli in Lothlórien because of something that happened, a war or something between the Elves and the Dwarves thousands of years ago, and so the Elves hate the Dwarves and the feeling is mutual. Plus, the Elves are on edge because of the Ring. They don't want such evil in their city." She told them and the two boys nodded, "Aragorn is still trying to convince him, but Haldir doesn't seem like the type who'll just give in. It may be a while yet, boys." She told them as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder subconsciously.

Draco looked around at the other members of the Fellowship and noticed they kept glancing at Frodo and he suddenly felt sorry for the small Hobbit. None of this was his fault, he hadn't asked for the burden of taking the Ring to Mordor. The Ring had chosen him and sadly, this was something he had to do. In fact, Draco noticed that the only person not glaring or looking over at Frodo was Boromir and he strained his ears to hear what the man was saying to the small Hobbit, "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." He told him and Draco could make sense of what he meant by it. He wanted to help Frodo, or it seemed that way.

Frodo looked up as Haldir walked over to him, "You will follow me." He said and Hermione noticed that he looked a little irritated and sounded it as he said this. The Fellowship followed Haldir and the Elves of Lórien for an entire day. They were weary, tired and dirty from what they had left behind and were relieved when Haldir stopped upon a large hill and smiled a radiant smile, causing Hermione to stare wide-eyed at how beautiful Elves really were when they smiled. She knew they were beautiful anyway, but they glowed when they smiled and it was breathtaking to see, "Caras Galadhon." Haldir told them proudly as they looked to where a huge mound of trees were gathered into an egg-like shape ahead, "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir explained his voice full of pride.

He led the way through the vast forest spread out before them and it took at least another hour and a half before they were finally walking on the hand crafted wooden paths that led into the large Elven City. Draco looked up in awe, "If this is all a dream, don't wake me up." He told Harry and Hermione seriously and Harry punched him in the arm, "Ouch!" he said, rubbing the sore spot.

Harry smirked at him, "Still think it's a dream?" he asked and Draco shook his head no, "Good." Harry said to him as Draco glared back.

They climbed a large set of spiral staircases and Hermione sighed in awe at the beauty of it and then her eyes opened wide with fear as a voice sounded in her head, _The wait is over._ It said. It was definitely a woman's voice, but she had no idea where it had come from. She shrugged it off as they continued up the stairs.

By the time they reached the top, darkness had fallen and the city seemed to glint and shine as brightly as the moon. It was beautiful to behold and Hermione was glad for the first time to have come to Middle-Earth. She hadn't been enjoying it at all since they left Rivendell.

The Fellowship stood patiently on a platform, all huddled together as they continued to look around. Then a light seemed to shine from the entrance of the white Elven house. It was so bright, that they had to momentarily cover their eyes so as not to get blinded. As the light dimmed, Harry, Hermione and Draco could make out two figures walking down the stairs, holding hands. As they approached, Hermione couldn't, for the life of her, look away. She had never before in her life seen two beings more beautiful than the two standing before her now. She then turned slightly and looked at Legolas before turning back to the Elves in front of them. Maybe Legolas was more beautiful than the male Elf, but the Elf-Maiden seemed to glow with it.

The male Elf she assumed to be Lord Celeborn addressed them, "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said and Hermione shivered lightly at the intensity of which he looked upon them with.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." The Lady Galadriel spoke, looking at Legolas with sadness in her eyes as she silently gestured for Legolas to tell her what happened as Celeborn looked at her in shock of this announcement.

Legolas looked down momentarily before looking back at Galadriel, "He was taken by both Shadow and flame." He answered despondently and Hermione could tell he was fighting back tears, "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." At these words, Gimli looked down sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel told Legolas who nodded slightly at her words. Gimli coughed slightly and Galadriel turned her intense blue eyes on him, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." As she said this, she turned her eyes to Boromir who was shaking madly with what seemed like fear.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked them, but didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Without Gandalf, hope is lost." As the Elven Lord spoke these words, Aragorn frowned and looked to the ground.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." As Galadriel said this, she looked at the distraught Boromir, and then she looked at Sam, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She then looked at Harry, Hermione and Draco, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep..." she said and she looked at Frodo and he didn't hear the rest as her voice sounded through his mind, _Welcome, Frodo of the Shire, one who has seen the Eye!_

******

Later that night, the entire city seemed to be alive as the Elves sang a song that seemed to be full of sorrow. As Hermione listened, tears filled her eyes and she looked up as Legolas walked into the area the Elves had had made up for the Fellowship to rest and rejuvenate their strength. Legolas listened and closed his eyes forlornly before opening them again as he listened, "A lament for Gandalf." He whispered softly as he continued to listen to the ghostly, cheerless singing. Aragorn looked up at him, from where he was sharpening his sword and looked up into the trees as he, too, listened dolefully.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked Legolas quietly.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas answered as he looked down at the ground miserably before he turned to the Hobbit, "For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas told him, his voice full of pain. Draco and Harry sat either side of Hermione and both placed their arms around her as she noiselessly cried. They didn't ask, but they were curious as well as to what the Elves were singing about the old Wizard.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said and then he stood on his bed, "The finest rockets ever seen." He said, addressing the entire Fellowship and Pippin looked at him despondently, "They burst in stars of blue and green." Aragorn stopped sharpening his sword as he frowned and looked at Gimli from where he was snoring and hit him to wake him up as Sam continued, "Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers." Sam then frowned and looked down, "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." And with that he sat back down sadly.

Aragorn looked over at Boromir and stood, walking over to him where he was sitting alone grieving by himself, "Take some rest. These borders are well-protected." He told him as he stood looking out at the vast forest that seemed enchanted by the moon-like glow of the city.

"I will find no rest here. It's a dream; a frightful dream...life is..." he told the Ranger who looked back at him curiously, "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my Father and the fall of Gondor." He told Aragorn as he looked back at him with a frown, "She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.'" He told him looking up at Aragorn, breathing heavily, "But I cannot see it." He said as he looked back down at the ground before he looked back at Aragorn, "It is long since we had any hope." He looked back down after he said this and Aragorn looked at him worriedly before he walked past him and sat down on the trunk of the tree just behind him. Boromir turned back to look at him, "My Father is a noble man. But his rule is failing and our people lose faith." As he said this, it was clear to Aragorn that the man was fighting back tears, "He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He paused as he let out a bitter laugh, "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze." He paused again as he looked back at the ground sadly, "Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" he asked Aragorn as he turned around to look at him.

Aragorn nodded lightly, "I have seen the White City, long ago." He answered.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned.'" He said to the Ranger as he patted his shoulder.

"I don't pretend to be a man of the people. But I do try to be a man for the people." Aragorn told him quietly.

"What man is a man who does not make the world better?" Boromir asked him with a nervous laugh.

Back over in the tents, Gimli was awake after having been rudely awoken by Aragorn, "You can be as mad as a mad dog at the way things went. You could swear, curse the fates, but when it comes to the end, you have to let go." He told Draco, Harry, Hermione and the Hobbits, talking about Gandalf's death.

"Doesn't stop it from hurting though." Frodo whispered as he lay down on his bed.

Aragorn joined in as he walked over to them, "Death is inevitable. Our fear of it makes us play safe, blocks out emotion. It's a losing game. Without passion you are already dead." He told them. He then gestured the Hobbits to gather around him, "Here's a question for you: You come to, amidst the wreckage of your own making. Do you stay there, eyes squeezed shut, afraid to move, hoping to bleed to death? Or do you crawl out, help your loved ones, make sure the fire doesn't spread, try to fix it?" he asked them.

"I'd crawl out and help my loved ones and make sure the fire doesn't spread." Sam answered and the other three Hobbits nodded in agreement.

"Very noble of you Sam, but remember what I said that you would most likely be bleeding to death. What if you can't move?" Aragorn asked him.

"Then I wouldn't be able to help anyone." Sam answered sorrowfully.

"Exactly. The reason I asked this of you is to let you know that there was nothing any of us could have done for Gandalf. Unfortunately, for many, his death was inevitable." Aragorn told them, trying to ease their pain even just a little, "Salvation lies within. Remember that." He said to them as he gave them a small smile and with that he stood and went back over to his own bed, picking his sword back up and continuing to sharpen it.

Hermione wiped away the last of her stray tears and looked up at the glowing city, "This place is beautiful." She mumbled, gaining Draco's attention as he, too, looked up at the city, "It's romantic really." She whispered, smiling to herself as she looked over at Legolas who was talking to Gimli.

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I think you're a hopeless romantic who's discovered that romance is hopeless." He said to her and she turned to glare at him.

"Why do you have to be the way you are? What do you get out of annoying me?" she asked him. He shrugged and smirked at her, "You're so annoying." She groaned and he chuckled.

"No, I'm multi-talented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time." he said laughing and she smacked him across the head lightly before dissolving into giggles herself, "Can I tell you something?" he asked her and she nodded, "I might never have liked you. Point of fact, I despise you, but that doesn't suggest I don't respect you." He told her and she was shocked at the sincerity in his voice.

Then it sunk in what he had said and she raised her eyebrows at him, "Likewise." She told him and he smirked at her. She looked at him and something caught her eye, "Did you know you're starting to go grey?" she asked him, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

He stared back at her in shock, "If that's true, I am going to be **so pissed**." He said angrily as he stood up and walked to fountain to look at his hair. He turned back to her, confused, "How can you tell? My hairs light anyway. How the hell would you be able to tell something like that in this light?" he asked her, frowning.

"I don't know." She said shrugging lightly as she continued to chuckle at the expression on Draco's face.

"Why Merlin why!?" Draco said in a panicky voice as he tried to find any grey in his hair, or silver.

Harry chuckled as he walked over, "What's Merlin done now?" he asked the blonde Slytherin.

Draco turned to him, "He's ruined me." He said loudly, and then lowered his voice to a whisper; "I'm going grey!" he told the Gryffindor who burst out laughing.

"So Merlin is picking on you?" Harry asked him, trying not to laugh because he was starting to get a painful stitch in his side from the last bout of laughter he had.

"No, he's ignoring me completely!" Draco shouted back as he continued to check his hair. The two Gryffindors burst into laughter and had to hold onto each other for support. Draco turned and glared at them, "It's not funny!" he shouted before reverting back to checking his hair.

******

As Hermione lay in her bed trying to sleep she heard a sound from the fountain and she leaned off her bed to see who was there. She could see Gimli standing over by the tree Boromir had been sitting on earlier that night and she dragged herself half-way off her bed to see who was standing by the fountain. Her eyes instantly found Legolas, his back was to her and in front of him was an Elf-Maiden of extraordinary beauty. She had long inky black hair, and the most beautiful green eyes Hermione had ever seen, making Harry's seem dull as hers seemed to shine like actual emeralds.

Hermione watched as Legolas bowed to her and kissed her hand lightly, "_Lady _Oriesk, _a pleasure as always._" He said as he let go of her hand.

"_How many times must I ask you to call me_ Valiara, Legolas?" she asked him, her voice soft like honey.

"_It is a habit I have yet to break, my Lady._" Legolas answered her.

Hermione began to feel a little anger as the Elf-Maiden Valiara lifted her hand and rested it on Legolas' cheek affectionately. "_So tell me, _Legolas_, how is it that an _Elf_ as striking, intelligent, well-mannered and completely anti-affectionate in the most seductive way, and yet also rather commanding at the same time, has yet to decide to settle?_" she asked him and Hermione's anger flared.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and gently removed her hand from his cheek, "_As you know, I prefer to be alone._" He told her as he began to walk away.

"_When are you going to cease denying your Father's wishes for you to marry?_" she asked him, a little angrily and Hermione's heart stopped beating.

"_For the length of time it takes me to find the one I want to spend eternity with in _Valinor_._" He told her angrily, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had never seen him look so angry in her life. She had never believed the Elves could get angry, they seemed too tranquil and kind to even know what anger is. Legolas turned to face Valiara, "_You know of the curse of our people as well as I. We are only capable of loving once, and that is why we find our soul-mate at an early age, usually before we turn 200 years old. You know of this, _Valiara,_ so why do you continue to pester me with these useless marriage proposals? I am 2931 years old. I am far past the point where I am looking for my soul-mate or someone to spend eternity with._" he told her and it was obvious to Hermione that this exchange had happened before.

"_It is the wish of your Father._" She whispered back to him.

"_And what of my Mother? What are her views on this?_" he asked her.

"_I am sure your Mother would be delighted to join us in marriage. Both your Brother and Sister are married, with children and if I am not mistaken, with you being the eldest child, should it not have been you who married first?_" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"_I refuse to marry, unless it is to the one whom I love._" Legolas told her.

Valiara stepped back in shock as she stared at him, "_You have fallen?_" she asked him with a slight tinge of jealousy colouring her tone.

Legolas frowned, "_That is not of your concern._" He said, shifting from one foot to the other.

Valiara laughed and in Hermione's opinion, it sounded rather bitter to her ears, "_Come now,_ Legolas, _it is a rare occurrence when you get nervous. You have fallen; I can see it in your eyes. However, the curse you mentioned is true that only once can we love, but as you know, though it does not necessarily mean that the one you love will return your affection._" She told him, "_Unless, of course, she is an _Elf_._" Valiara added as she smiled at him. Legolas frowned and looked down at the ground, "_I see, so she is of the mortals. You know our conduct_, Legolas_. It is rare that the _Elves_ allow such a joining, because of the grief it causes our people once their loved one dies._" Valiara told him her voice lowering as she began getting angry and jealous.

"_There is nothing to worry over. I have not yet found her._" He whispered, but he subconsciously looked over at Hermione as he said it. Valiara narrowed her eyes at this and looked to where he was looking, seeing the girl seemingly sleeping on her bed. Jealousy built in her like an explosion, but she faked a smile of relief as Legolas looked back at her.

"_Well that is good to know._" She whispered. She walked towards Legolas then and pulled the Elf into a kiss and Hermione had to turn away as tears filled her eyes, so she missed Legolas pushing Valiara away angrily and walking off. Valiara turned and looked to where Hermione was crying silently and she smiled evilly before walking away in the opposite direction.

Draco and Harry watched this angrily not knowing what to do. They had seen the exchange between Legolas and the Elf-Maiden and had watched Hermione's expression change from curious to pained in minutes so even though they couldn't understand what was being said and even though Harry hated Legolas for holding Hermione's heart, he didn't think it right that the blonde Elf should push her aside so easily. As he thought this, he watched as Legolas pushed Valiara away from him angrily and walk away. Harry raised his eyebrows, but looked over at Hermione knowing that she wouldn't have seen him push the Elf-Maiden away. Draco frowned and looked at Harry thoughtfully and then to Harry's confusion, he took a deep breath and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking I'm thinking because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking then we've got a problem?" Draco began breathing heavily after saying this rapidly and for a while, Harry was completely confused and bewildered by the question that he asked Draco to repeat it.

Harry's eyes widened as he got Draco's meaning even though it seemed nearly impossible to decipher, "Draco Malfoy, you are a sick, twisted, evil man." Harry told him while wondering how they were going to pull it off. Harry looked over at Hermione and realised then that he only wanted her to be happy and if that meant she wanted to be with Legolas then who was he to stop her. He loved her, but her heart was locked up in a chained box that only Legolas held the key to.

"I try." Draco answered as he smirked at his companion, "I can be fearsome when I want to be as well." He added as if this was an amazing feat.

Harry snorted, "You're about as fearsome as a newborn baby." Harry said, laughing.

"Is it a really **evil**-looking newborn baby?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Never mind." Harry answered as he watched Gimli walk over to them.

Gimli picked up his axe as Draco turned to him, "Do you consider me a friend, Gimli?" Draco asked the Dwarf who looked down at him, a little confused.

"Why wouldn't I? What else could I possibly see you as?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. An embarrassment? A way to revolt against the Elves? A desperate cry for help? The list is incessant." Draco told him rather quickly and the Dwarf let out a laugh before ruffling the boy's hair and walking off with Legolas into the trees to explore.

******

"So, Master Elf, what do you suppose tomorrow will bring?" Gimli asked the quiet Elf walking by his side. Legolas glanced at him and then stopped walking before jumping up into a nearby tree and crouching down on its branch. Gimli sighed, the Elf was being too quiet for his liking, and that was saying something considering Legolas was quite quiet under normal circumstances so this was just plain unnerving, "Speak, Elf!" Gimli shouted out, frustrated at Legolas' lack of response.

"What tomorrow brings, we cannot know." Legolas answered quietly as he crossed his arms and hid his face within the folds of them.

Gimli frowned at Legolas' behaviour, it was not like him and it was very unbecoming of an Elf. Elves were calm, relaxed, confident and graceful. Kind, loving, gentle, compassionate for others and very accommodating. Legolas, on the other hand, was looking downright pissed off which was not something that occurs with Elves. At least not out in the open for everyone to see anyway, "What's getting to you?" the Dwarf asked in curiosity.

Legolas let out a frustrated groan which startled Gimli and he actually drew his axe as it was completely out of character for the laid-back Elf, "Valiara and my Father." He answered angrily as he jumped down from the tree, landing much less gracefully than he should have.

"You do realise that you're actually scaring me, Elf?" Gimli asked thinking that this may be an imposter of some sort, somehow impersonating the looks, movements, but **definitely not** the personality of Legolas.

"I apologise, Dwarf." Legolas said sensing Gimli's discomfort. However, as he continued to look at the Elf suspiciously, Legolas rolled his eyes and withdrew his bow, loaded an arrow and shot it through the very narrow gap just under the Dwarf's armpit. Gimli jumped in shock as he looked back at Legolas who gave him a look that said 'See, it's me'. That was the annoying Elf he didn't want to know, but had no choice in the matter so knew him anyway involuntarily.

They were silent for a short while as they stared up at the vast city. Gimli glanced at the Elf and chuckled slightly, gaining the attention of him instantly, "Just a feeling, but I think she kind of likes you." Gimli said while trying not to laugh.

Legolas frowned, "Whom are you speaking of?" he asked almost fearing the answer.

"That Elf-Maiden you were getting close to." Gimli answered laughing, but the laugh died in his throat and he flinched horribly as Legolas groaned again and smacked his head off the tree in frustration. Gimli, in his shock, fell to the ground in a dead faint at the Elf's actions.

**A/N: I am so sorry! Please don't kill me! However, if anyone wants to throw suggestions at me for what Draco and Harry should do to Valiara, feel free lol! Legolas is being way out of character at the end here and I'm sorry, but the proper reason why will be revealed in all due time. Oh also, the lyrics of the song Legolas sang is called 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica. My thanks and cookies to everyone who has reviewed, they are awesome! Please review and let me know what you all think!**


	16. The Mirror of Galadriel

**Chapter 15: The Mirror of Galadriel**

**Chapter Summary: Hermione and Frodo gave up and began looking around at the other things in the clearing, but Harry continued to stare at the rune in the well as if drawn by some sort of powerful curiosity to know what it is, "Curiosity is not a sin, Harry. However, there are times when you should implement caution." Came a voice from above him and he looked up startled into the eyes of Galadriel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs because J.R.R. Tolkien does, same goes for Harry Potter which J.K. Rowling owns. Familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson for the LotRs films and J.R.R. Tolkien for the books.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I noticed in one of the reviews I received that in the last chapter I never mentioned the curiosity Harry, Hermione and Draco have at meeting Galadriel who is actually Helga Hufflepuff. Don't worry, there is a reason for this and all will be revealed in this chapter. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I love reading them. Please review and read on!**

******

It was late, she could tell from the twinkling stars peeking through the trees overhead and the light snoring she could hear from her sleeping companions, not including Gimli as he was snoring rather loudly or Legolas who was not even in the camp. As Hermione lay there, she thought about what she had seen earlier that night with Legolas and the Elf-Maiden. She had calmed and the tears had stopped, but now she was confused as to why she should have let it get to her. True, even she could admit herself that she had feelings for the Elf, but she didn't think they were strong feelings or of great significance.

She was startled from her thoughts as she heard shuffling over to her right and she looked around to see Frodo and Harry walking quietly away from the camp. Curious, she followed wondering what they were up to and where they were going. They were whispering quietly, she noticed, as she followed them down a set of spiralling stairs that led to a clearing with what looked to be a sacred place of some sort. The stone slabs on the ground had many different runes carved into them that looked to be Elven, if she was not mistaken, and perfectly placed in the centre was what appeared to be a well made of stone with more runes on them, however these were drawn rather than carved, she noticed.

Harry and Frodo turned then and noticed her, "What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered as she stopped next to them, while she examined the well curiously. It was then she noticed over to one side on a wall surrounded by what looked like ivy there was a fountain crafted into the wall. Next to the elaborately designed fountain was a beautiful jug made of silver and she walked over to examine it closer.

Harry walked over to the well and looked into it, only to realise that it wasn't actually a well. He didn't know what it was, but the stone curved inwards on the surface and directly in the middle was another Elven rune that had been drawn, "Hermione, what are all these runes?" he asked curiously.

Hermione turned to him, "I'm not sure, but I assume they're Elven runes. They're definitely not like the ones we studied in Ancient Runes in Hogwarts, but for some reason they look familiar to me. I think I may have seen them in a book when I was very young. My parents never taught me much about the Elven runes; they only told me stories as they didn't know much about them either." She answered as she walked back over to the well, peering in also. Frodo also joined them in looking at the rune, but as they talked of it, they came up empty handed when guessing what it could mean.

Hermione and Frodo gave up and began looking around at the other things in the clearing, but Harry continued to stare at the rune in the well as if drawn by some sort of powerful curiosity to know what it is, "Curiosity is not a sin, Harry. However, there are times when you should implement caution." Came a voice from above him and he looked up startled into the eyes of Galadriel.

Hermione and Frodo turned then upon noticing she was there, "I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he stepped back from the well. It was then he remembered what Gandalf had told them in Rivendell regarding Galadriel. She was actually Helga Hufflepuff. He gasped, he had completely forgotten due to all the events that had happened leading up to being in Lothlórien, and clearly, Hermione had also forgotten this. Harry looked back up at the Lady of Light in awe, "Gandalf told us about you." He whispered.

Hermione gasped as she moved closer, "You're Helga Hufflepuff." She whispered, "I completely forgot Gandalf had told us." She said.

"I forgot as well." Harry informed her.

Galadriel smiled radiantly, "Once I was called that, but I renounced my true name and returned to my true kin." She told them.

"So Hogwarts actually exists in this time?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, but it is not used as much now as it had been when I was still a co-Headmistress there. However, I believe it is used to its full potential in the future." She answered with a smile.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they both remembered their days at Hogwarts, but then sadness clouded their eyes as they thought of Ron. Hermione shook her head as she put Ron to the back of her mind, "I have so many things I wish to ask, but I don't even know where to begin." She whispered.

Galadriel turned to her, "I know of what you wish to know, but for now, I have more pressing news to reveal to you all. It is known to me that Gandalf wished for you to come here so I could reveal to you as to why your Heirlooms hold the key to winning your war." She told them and the two Gryffindors nodded. Then she turned to Frodo, "First I will speak of Frodo's matter." Galadriel walked over to the fountain and filled the jug with the water and turned back to Frodo, "Will you look into the mirror?" she asked him.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked her while Harry and Hermione looked on in curiosity.

Galadriel smiled at the Hobbit, "Even the wisest cannot tell." She told him as she walked over to the well, "For the mirror shows many things." She said as she poured the water onto the well which rested in the curved surface. Galadriel looked back at Frodo as she continued, "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." She stood to the side after this and waited.

Frodo, out of curiosity more than anything else, slowly walked over to the well and looked into the water, seeing only himself. He looked up at Galadriel, "I don't see anything." He said, but she didn't answer as she looked down at the water, and Frodo did the same.

This time, the water showed him the images of when they were waiting on Aragorn convincing Haldir to take them into Lothlórien. This was when the members of the Fellowship kept glancing at him as if he was at fault for this. The first was of Legolas and the Elf turned as if looking at him with a strange expression he could not place, then it changed to Merry and Pippin looking at him before they began conversing quietly again, then to Sam who was frowning at him before he looked away.

The image changed again and he saw Bag End, his home in the Shire before it changed again, showing the Hobbits walking along going about their business on the pier next to the inn where he had sat and drank with his fellow Hobbits many a time. Then it changed again, showing the same image, only this time, the buildings were on fire and the Hobbits were being slain by Orcs of all shapes and sizes. He saw the Hobbits walking in chains, enslaved by the Orcs. Sam, Pippin and Merry were among them, and then he saw what was left of Hobbiton, a blackened place of smoke and ashes.

The last image was what scared him most: He saw the Eye of Sauron and the Ring around his neck seemed drawn to it and Frodo felt himself being pulled in by a force almost too powerful for him to pull away and he continued to look on in fear as the Ring drew closer to the Eye. Frodo, through means of much physical force and strain, managed to grab the Ring and pull himself away from the mirror, falling down on his back.

Harry and Hermione ran to his side and helped him to his feet before they turned to look at Galadriel, "I know what it is you saw." She said to Frodo narrowing her eyes slightly. "For it is also in my mind." She told him. Harry and Hermione looked on as they waited for her to continue, but she didn't. She continued to stare at Frodo, however, and the Hobbit seemed to become more fearful of something each second he looked back at her. Frodo could hear her voice in his mind; _It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all. _She said.

Harry and Hermione looked on in confusion, it was as if they were conversing silently and to their astonishment, Frodo took the Ring from around his neck and held it out to Galadriel, but he did not speak. _If you ask it of me I will give you the One Ring._ Frodo thought back to her.

Galadriel's eyes widened slightly at this, "You offer it to me freely." She began walking towards him and she went to take the Ring, "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." As she said this, Harry and Hermione took out their wands, but held them at their sides. They didn't know what Galadriel's intentions were, but if she attempted to hurt Frodo, they would stop her, even if she is Helga Hufflepuff. Her expression darkened as she stared at the Ring and her body seemed to glow, her arms spread out to her sides as if she was flying. Her eyes became black, as if she had been possessed by an evil spirit. Harry and Hermione raised their wands at her as she continued on in an eerie, echoing voice that sounded corrupt with evil, "In place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen not dark but beautiful, and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair." She said, but then she became normal once more, breathing heavily as she looked upon the Ring with sorrow. Frodo looked down at the Ring and frowned as Harry and Hermione lowered their wands, "I pass the test." Galadriel said quietly causing the three of them to look up at her again, "I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel." She told them quietly.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said to her quietly as Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Galadriel turned back to him, "You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear the Ring of Power is to be alone." She told him and lifted up her hand, showing a beautiful white platinum ring with a flower on it, "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper." He told the Hobbit as Hermione and Harry stared at the beautiful ring in curiosity. Galadriel smiled at them before continuing, looking at Frodo, "This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way no one will." She told him.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it." Frodo said cryptically and Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that.

Galadriel, who seemed to understand, leaned down towards Frodo, "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." She told him and Frodo closed his hand back around the Ring. Galadriel smiled at him and stood upright again, "Now you need to rest, Frodo, and I must speak with Harry and Hermione." With that she turned and walked over to the mirror.

Frodo turned to Harry and Hermione, "Goodnight." He whispered receiving a pat on the shoulder from Harry and a hug from Hermione before he walked away and disappeared back up the spiral steps.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before they looked at Galadriel, waiting for her to speak. Galadriel turned to them and smiled gently, "Do you know of what I am about to speak of?" she asked them. They shook their heads and she continued, "The Heirlooms which you carry are of more significance than that of which you could even dream of. The power held within them, though they greatly differ from each other, combined are more powerful than Sauron's Ring." She told them and their eyes widened, "Show them to me." She said. Harry and Hermione nodded at each other before they both reached into their pockets, where their Heirlooms were always kept because they couldn't wear them, and showed them to Galadriel. Galadriel took Harry's and looked at it, "This is the Ring of Barahir. It is an Heirloom passed down to the first sons of all the Kings who have ruled Gondor." Galadriel told Harry.

Harry was stunned, "Why should I have it?" he asked in slight shock.

"In your time, Gondor is but an old tale told to children of both non-magical and magical backgrounds. The line was never broken making you, in your time, the last living descendent of Isildur." Galadriel informed him.

Harry stared back in shock and Hermione looked at him alarmed by this news, "That means..." he trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Aragorn is Isildur's Heir also and the Heir to the throne of Gondor. However, if he continues in his refusal to take the crown, the right, by default, will pass down to you because Aragorn has no other relations to pass it too." Galadriel told him.

Harry would have laughed, if he could have remembered how, "Just when I think I've had reached the innermost depths of shock, it suddenly gets worse. How to turn off that diminutive voice inside my head that starts to whisper that I should be thankful... that now, if not before, my reprisal is justifiable on any conceivable moral degree. That small voice proves, beyond any qualm, that I am ill-fated." Harry said to Galadriel, a little harshly before he sat down, placing his head in his hands. There was no glory in this. Harry hadn't asked for this crap. Trouble had come to him, in big dark swarms. The good and the just, they were like gold dust in the past. Harry had no illusions. He was not one of them. He was no hero or King. Just him, the sword and the enemy. His options had decreased to a singular course. After the battle at Hogwarts, the end of the world had become a cliché. But who was Harry to talk, he was like a brooding underdog avenger alone against an empire of evil, out to right a grave injustice? One that had absolutely nothing to do with him. Everything was subjective. There were only private apocalypses. Nothing is a cliché when it's happening to you.

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Galadriel, "He already has enough to deal with." She said, not angrily, but resolutely, "He has been tasked to kill the man who murdered his parents, killed our loved ones, and many others knowing he could fail and die because of it. Now you're saying he is the possible Heir to the throne of some Kingdom he doesn't even know about. He is already titled many things; I don't think the title of King is something he can deal with on top of everything else. He has already told me that he is beginning to lose all hope he has gained by coming here." Hermione said and walked over to Harry placing her arm around him.

"Hope is comforting. It allows us to accept fate, no matter how tragic it might be." Galadriel said and Hermione looked back up at her, "Harry will not be forced into taking the throne. He may refuse if he wishes." Galadriel said as she frowned upon the two Gryffindors.

Harry eventually stood and looked at Galadriel, "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked her.

_What you pursue will be yours...but you will lose something dear, _she said into his mind.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her a little fearfully as he wondered what he was going to lose. His eyes found Hermione's and he wondered if Galadriel was talking about her.

"Beware; the answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse." Galadriel told him, "For I know of what it is you wish to ask, but fear to ask also. As you journey, the answer to your question will become clear to you." She said cryptically and Harry nodded. Hermione stood and looked on in confusion; she had no idea of what they were talking about. Galadriel smiled at Harry, "There is no more I can tell you. Only Aragorn can help you discover the powers within this ring, for only he knows what it is and how it can be controlled." With that she handed the ring back to him. Harry felt strangely as though he had just been dismissed.

He hugged Hermione gently, "I'm going to bed. Tell me everything tomorrow." He told her and she smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Hermione turned back to Galadriel before looking down at her necklace, "Show me your necklace." Galadriel said and Hermione walked forward and handed her necklace to Galadriel. Her eyes widened as she looked down upon the necklace and then she looked back at Hermione, "Gandalf didn't tell me what it was you received due to your heritage. I did not know what to expect, but this was not it." She whispered cryptically.

Hermione stared in curiosity, "What is it?" she asked.

"It is called Evenstar. It was given to my Granddaughter Arwen when she was born." Galadriel told Hermione as her eyes stayed fixed on the necklace.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

Galadriel finally looked at her, "Let me tell you something about my people. It is a rare occurrence that an Elf and a Mortal will marry as it is predominantly frowned upon by our people; however, there are some exceptions. Beren and Lúthien is a paradigm of this. It is not that we resent Mortals, quite the contrary, but we have inside of us a strong need to protect our own from the grief that haunts them after the Mortal persishes." Galadriel explained.

Hermione frowned, "What's that got to do with me?" she asked.

Galadriel smiled, "This necklace, if I am not misguided, was given to Aragorn by Arwen as a symbol of her willingness to forsake immortality of the Eldar to be with him. This necklace was not always named Evenstar. Its proper given name has been lost to even us, but it belonged to Lúthien at one time and she gave it to Beren as a symbol of her love for him. It was then given to the Elves of Rivendell when Lúthien died. Elrond gave the necklace to Arwen when she was born, and ever since, it has been passed down to the oldest daughter in their line." Galadriel told her and Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked timidly.

"It is strange; I do not have the answer which you seek. Your heritage is difficult for me to understand." Galadriel told her. She walked over to the mirror and motioned Hermione over, "Look into the mirror." She said and Hermione did.

At first, there was nothing but her own reflection staring back at her. Then images began appearing before her within the mirror; times when her Mother or Father had been teaching her everything there was to know of the Elves.

Then it skipped to more recent images, when she had been in Rivendell talking to Aragorn in Elvish. Then she saw the door into Moria and she shuddered remembering what had happened there while she looked upon herself speaking the Elvish word for friend and it was only then she noticed the strange look that had come over Legolas. Then she saw herself looking around Balin's Tomb as she heard strange sounds and Legolas had spoken to her of it.

Then she was listening to the beautiful song Legolas had sung by the stream of Nimrodel and she heard herself humming along, but this time she noticed, again, the suspicion in Legolas' eyes because she knew the song.

Then she saw herself up in the tree when Haldir and Aragorn were speaking and she explained to Harry and Draco what was being said, only to notice that Legolas was standing behind them. She wondered if he knew of her ability to speak and understand Elvish now, because he had to have undoubtedly heard her explaining to the boys.

The next image was of Caras Galadhon and hearing the lament for Gandalf, knowing the words and crying. The last caused her anger to flare; it was of the encounter with Legolas and the Elf-Maiden she didn't know and she pulled away from the mirror, not wishing to see any more.

Hermione looked up at Galadriel who looked shocked and confused, "Why did the mirror only show me those images?" Hermione asked her quietly.

Galadriel looked back at her, "The mirror was concentrating only on the leads to your heritage. I commanded it to do so. It is clear to me now what this means." Galadriel explained.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked a little reluctantly.

Galadriel smiled at her, "You, Hermione, are of Elven decent." Galadriel told her and Hermione's eyes widened and she had to quickly sit down so she wouldn't faint from this new piece of information.

**A/N: Hahaha! Sorry for the cliffy. It wasn't intended, it just kind of happened...honest. Also, I'm sorry the chapter is a short one, but I'll make it up to all of you, I promise. Anyway, now you know what Harry's heritage is and that he is directly related to Aragorn and also distantly, to Arwen. So Hermione's a descendent of the Elves, but how is that significant and why is Galadriel so shocked and confused about it? You'll have to read on to find out I'm afraid. I am also aware that Hermione being of Elven descent is technically not possible, but I have worked out a way around it and all will be revealed soon!**

**Also, I'm still open to any ideas from anyone about what Draco and Harry should do to Valiara, I'm open for anything. So far I've got, Imperioing her ass or Obliviating her which could be funny, but because she is an Elf, it may not work. Any more ideas will be greatly appreciated as I am actually unsure of what I want them to do. I have so many different scenarios of it written down, but I want something humorous, something that will be remembered lol. None of the scenarios I have written up have been really that funny to be honest and they're quite plain :( Anyway, let me know if you want! Please review while I hand out cookies!**


	17. Hermione's Fate: A Shift in the Tides

**Chapter 16: Hermione's Fate; A Shift in the Tides**

**Chapter Summary: Hermione broke it, "There's a connection. Everything is connected. I can feel it." She said quietly, "I feel as though my coming to the past was meant to happen and that it was predestined." She said, looking at Galadriel.**

"**You are correct." Galadriel confirmed and Hermione closed her eyes briefly.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, same as last time. I own nothing, but the plot and Valiara.**

**A/N: Hello peeps! This is a follow-on chapter from the last. We find out more information about Hermione's heritage and more. Read and review please!**

******

She couldn't think and her breaths were coming in shorts gasps as she stared at the Lady of Light, not wanting to believe a word she was saying to her. However, Hermione felt that what she had been told made sense as it explained a lot of things she had been wanting to know, such as how she was able to hear the strange noises in Moria when nobody else in the Fellowship, apart from Legolas, could. Then she wondered how it could be possible as Elves were magical folk so she couldn't understand how, when she was born of Muggles, she could be descended from them.

"The news I have bestowed upon you has caused you woe." Galadriel said quietly.

Hermione looked up at her, "It makes sense and it definitely answers a lot of questions about myself amongst other things I have been uncertain of. However, it can't be possible because I was born of Muggles and I would of thought that descendants of Elves would more likely be from Pureblood Wizarding families." Hermione said to her.

Galadriel looked away from Hermione forlornly for a moment before she turned back to her, "You are correct in your assumption." Galadriel answered and Hermione looked back in bewilderment, "The Muggles who taught you all there is to know about Elves, and who looked after you as you grew up, were not your parents." Galadriel told her regretfully.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "Who were they then? And who were my parents?" she asked quietly.

"Your Father was not a descendent of the Elves, but of a man called Faramir, the Brother of Boromir whom you are journeying with. Your Mother was a descendent of Elrond which makes you of Elven ancestry also. This also clarifies why you may have some qualities that Elves have such as our grace and beauty and it explains why the cold is of no consequence on you." She explained.

"How do you know that the cold doesn't affect me?" Hermione asked.

"I have seen it." She said as she glanced towards her mirror and a few moments of silence followed this.

Hermione broke it, "There's a connection. Everything is connected. I can feel it." She said quietly, "I feel as though my coming to the past was meant to happen and that it was predestined." She said, looking at Galadriel.

"You are correct." Galadriel confirmed and Hermione closed her eyes briefly.

"You told me who my real parents were but you didn't explain about my Muggle parents. Also, how was it they were able to teach me the language of the Elves along with their history amongst other things?" Hermione asked her and Galadriel smiled slightly.

"I can only presuppose that they were friends of your birth parents before you were born and after. Your parents must have taught them everything they knew so that if anything were to happen to them, you would still be taught in their ways." Galadriel told her and Hermione nodded.

"That makes sense." She whispered more to herself than to Galadriel.

"You are what we would call a child of two worlds; that of Men and of the Elves. This gives you a difficult choice; do you return to the future once your task here has been completed or do you remain here?" Galadriel told her, "_You will always be a child of two worlds, and fully capable of deciding your own fate. The question you face is: which path will you choose?_" Galadriel asked speaking in Elvish rather than English.

Hermione frowned, "_What is the consequence between my choices? What does it alter if I choose to go with one choice over the other?_" Hermione asked, speaking in Elvish also.

Galadriel's eyes clouded with melancholy and Hermione wondered if she was going to regret asking, "If you choose to leave and return to the future to what you know, your birthright as a half-Elfling will be forsaken and the loss to those who have grown to love you here could cause momentous damage to them. Also, your memory of being here would be wiped the first night you sleep after returning. You will wake up and nothing of what you accomplished here or did will be remembered by you, or your two companions. However, if you were to remain here you would be given the choice, as a half-Elfling, to be gifted from the Eldar with the immortality of the Elves and journey to Valinor where you will have immeasurable happiness or you could choose to remain Mortal and live out the remainder of your life in Middle-Earth amongst Men." Galadriel told her.

It was unfair. How could she be given such a choice? Returning to the future meant she would forget her journey with the Fellowship, she would forget everything she learned, she would forget the places she saw and the people she met, she would forget...Legolas. This brought more tears to her eyes and she let them fall.

"If I were to remain...what would become of Harry and Draco if they returned to the future?" she asked almost fearing the answer.

Galadriel seemed hesitant to answer and Hermione soon found out why, "They would forget you." Galadriel whispered solemnly.

More tears came then, thick and fast, because for once in her life, Hermione could not choose what path she wanted to take, "I feel like a feeble pawn being manipulated in some major scheme." She said quietly as she fell to her knees in front of Galadriel who looked upon her with sorrow-filled eyes, "It would be so simple...to let my fate just take me away...following this same path my whole life from beginning to end. But I know...I can't." She whispered choking out the words, "I never believed I would forget everything when I returned to the future. I thought...I'd have my memories. I made it this far, believing that I could tell my children of this journey one day. This isn't happening! It's too cruel!" Hermione shouted out as she let more tears fall.

"Making choices is never an easy feat to accomplish and I am sorry to have had to be the one to tell you of this." Galadriel told her as she placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"How much time do I have before I will have to make this choice?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Time is fickle, but it will not wait. The time when you must make your choice will come to you when you are ready to make it. Then and only then, will you be able to accept it." Galadriel told her. Hermione looked up at her and nodded before taking Galadriel's offered hand and getting to her feet, "Come, look into the mirror." She said and led the distraught girl by the hand over to the well. Hermione took her place and looked down into the mirror once more.

She saw herself as a child, being held by a beautiful woman clad in a elegant purple dress made of velvet, and next to her was a strikingly handsome man wearing an luxurious suit. Sitting at the table, she saw her Muggle parents and they were talking to her real parents. What stunned her the most, was that they were all speaking in Elvish and not English and she wondered how long before she was born that her Muggle parents had known how to speak it.

The image shifted to another and she saw the suited man lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his neck was slit open, his clothes, which had been utterly immaculate in the first image, were stained with blood and ripped here and there. The woman she assumed to be her Mother was hanging from the wall behind where the man was lying, held in place by thick wooden stakes that were embedded in her hands and feet. Her beautiful long blonde hair was matted with blood and there were many knives protruding from her body. What the most traumatising thing about this image was, to Hermione, the knowledge that her Mother was still alive and it seemed as though her eyes were staring right at her, sinister...condemning.

Hermione snapped back to reality and fell to her knees, her eyes wide with terror of what she had seen. Galadriel, who had also seen the images the mirror had shown Hermione, instantly went to her side. She had not expected the mirror to reveal such images to the girl and was shaken herself at what had become of her parents. Hermione was too shocked to even shed any tears. She couldn't think or speak as the images swirled around in her mind, haunting her mind.

Galadriel looked up suddenly as Draco walked down the stairs, but what caught her attention was that he was staring at the mirror with absolute terror in his eyes. He stopped just short of them and then looked at Galadriel in alarm, but she did not know why. She looked up at the stairs again as she noticed that Gimli and Legolas seemed to have followed and they were making their way down to them. Her eyes snapped back to Draco as he let out a strangled sound and looked back at the mirror, "That's the mirror my Father told me about! I remember him describing it to me! What's going on!?" he shouted and then suddenly he took out his wand and pointed it at the well, "Bomba-" he was cut off as Gimli tackled him to the ground.

Galadriel left Hermione's side with a slight nod to Legolas who instantly ran over to her and pulled her into his arms as Galadriel made her way over to where Gimli was struggling to keep his hold on Draco. The Slytherin was stronger than he looked, "What is it about my mirror that frightens you so?" Galadriel asked him.

"That's the mirror V-Voldemort has! He called it the mirror of Alatáriel! I know it is, my Father told me about it." Draco told her.

Galadriel looked at Gimli before her eyes moved back to Draco, "You speak the truth, Draco, for not many know the name Alatáriel because it is a name Celeborn bestowed upon me." Galadriel told him.

Draco looked back at the mirror, "I think he's going to try and use it for something that may cause shit loads of trouble! If he finds out the truth about where we are from he may try and come here! He may figure out how to use it and see us here and come to kill us!" Draco shouted with terror in his voice.

"You must compose yourself, Draco. I will speak to you of this matter once you have calmed. Gimli, take him back to his bed." Galadriel told the Dwarf who nodded and carried the stunned Slytherin back up the stairs.

Galadriel turned back to where Legolas was cradling Hermione in his arms. He looked up at her, "What has happened to her? She will not speak. I doubt she even realises what is going on around her." Legolas said as he pulled Hermione closer to him if that is possible.

Galadriel looked down at the girl despondently, "She saw in the mirror, the images of a terrible happening past; the death of her parents was revealed to her this night." Galadriel told him.

"What must I do?" Legolas asked her.

"Take her to her bed so she may rest and sleep off the torment clouding her mind. By the dawn, she will be as she was." Galadriel told him.

Legolas nodded and picked Hermione up, carrying her away up the stairs and back to the camp where he lay her on her bed and covered her with her blanket. He stayed there, kneeling at her side and holding her hand until she finally turned and looked at him, some many hours later, "What did they do wrong?" Hermione whispered questioningly.

Legolas shook his head, "I do not know of what it is you speak." he answered quietly.

Hermione sighed as tears filled her eyes; the shock was wearing off and the pain was beginning to show. She looked up then at the star-filled sky and she saw a shooting star, "Look. A shooting star." She whispered quietly and Legolas looked up.

"It's long. _My '__ɑ__d__ɑ__ told me when I was young that if one was seen it was an Elf at peace that has died._" Legolas told her purposely slipping into Elvish as he wanted to confirm his suspicions and theories that Hermione could speak it.

"I like that. Aren't you supposed to wish on it?" Hermione asked not caring if he knew she spoke Elvish or not anymore. It was dim-witted of her to believe she could hide it in the first place and she didn't even know why she wanted to hide it.

"Why? What would you wish for?" Legolas asked her curiously reverting back to English.

"_Something I can't have._" Hermione sighed slipping into Elvish and she looked at Legolas to see him smiling slightly and her heart melted.

"I knew you could speak Elvish." Legolas whispered to her as he reached up and stroked her hair tenderly, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked frowning at her slightly.

Hermione shrugged lightly, "I don't know." She whispered as she stared into his eyes, "It didn't seem that essential to be honest." She said to him. Legolas nodded at her and she smiled, "Galadriel mentioned something about Beren and Lúthien? What was she talking about?" Hermione asked him.

"The tale of Beren and Lúthien? That is a sad story." Legolas told her.

"Will you tell me it?" Hermione asked as she glanced down at their joined hands and smiled to herself before allowing her eyes to gaze back into his clear blue ones.

Legolas sighed slightly, but nodded, "Lúthien was an Elf-Maiden who fell in love with a Mortal called Beren and he returned her love, which is a rare occurrence between Elves and Mortals as we are a cursed people, bound only to love once. When Beren died, Lúthien was so overcome with heartache that she lay down and died as well. Mandos, the Lord of the dead, took pity on her and went to seek advice from the King of Arda, Manwë, about the lovers. Manwë could not change the fate of Man, so he presented Lúthien with two choices. She would stay as she is, an Elf, and live in Valinor peacefully and forget her woe, or she could be Mortal and live with Beren in Middle-Earth as a Mortal herself, forsaking the gift of immortality from the Eldar. She chose to live with Beren and because of her choice, her kin and family mourned for the loss. When Lúthien died, her family lived on, never to fully convalesce after her death consequently causing the largest known count of Elf deaths due to heartache to pass. It was a mournful time for my people and even we have never fully recovered from the loss. It was this that started the curse amongst the Elves." He told her.

As Legolas had told the tale, Hermione had begun to cry and Legolas, upon noticing this, stopped stroking her hair and gently wiped her tears away. Hermione smiled miserably, "What is this curse? Galadriel mentioned it when we were talking." Hermione whispered.

"The curse of the Elves." Legolas stated softly as he looked up at the stars and then looked back at Hermione who was watching him curiously, "We are bound by a curse that allows us to love only once for as long as we live, which is eternally unless we are killed. This, more often than not, is not something we worry over as it is uncommon that we will fall in love with a Mortal." He told her.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Hermione asked him.

"It can be one-sided." He answered, "If I was to fall for an Elf, it is most likely that the Elf-Maiden would return it. It is not always the case, but that is very extraordinary." He said referring to Valiara being in love with him but he not returning it, "However, if I was to fall for a Mortal, it could be that she would not return it. This has happened many a time and the Elf in love would let themselves die because it would be too painful for them to continue on living without them. We cannot choose who we fall for and we search for eternity the one with which we want to spend our lives with." He told her, his voice sad.

Hermione frowned, "That's awful." She whispered and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"It is. There is something else also. If an Elf was to fall for a Mortal and they returned it, it would be that they would forsake immortality to be with them. However, we would still have to watch the one we love die and then our hearts would break and we would fade, dying painfully." Legolas told her and her eyes widened.

"That's horrifying." Hermione stated.

"Yes, but that is something which we must deal with." Legolas told her quietly. He sighed slightly and gazed into her eyes, "You have had a trying night it would seem and tomorrow, we make ready to leave. You should rest." He told her. He stood and leaned down, kissing her forehead tenderly, "Goodnight, Hermione." He whispered and walked away.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. Sleep soon took over her, but it was not a pleasant sleep for her mind was haunted with shadowy figures and she saw, once again, the death of parents.

**A/N: God this chapter was so short! I'm sorry, but I hope it explained a few things to you all. I promise I make it up to you all with a long chapter soon. A little more Legolas/Hermione action for you all :) Please review and as I said before, I'm still open for suggestions on what to do about Valiara ;p**


	18. Preparations: Leaving Lothlorien

**Chapter 17: Preparations: Leaving Lothlórien**

**Chapter Summary: Harry smiled back miserably, "Believe me, I'm trying." He said to him, but something nagged at his mind, "It's going to tear them apart." He whispered.**

"**What is?" Aragorn asked enquiringly.**

"**When Hermione returns to the future with us, she'll be lost without him. I can already see that she loves him, though she most likely is in denial. I have a weird feeling he feels the same for her." Harry whispered.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Valiara. I don't own LotRs or HP because they belong to their respective owners. Familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) I know the last two chapters were really short, so I am going to try and make this one longer if I can. Please read and review.**

******

South of Lórien, where the Fellowship was making ready to leave and continue their journey, Isengard was once a beautiful place surrounded by trees, fountains, flowers and the white stoned paths were neatly placed to allow one to walk through the gardens and admire the view. That was until the White Wizard Saruman became corrupted by the Dark Lord Sauron. Now, the paths and everything that once made Isengard a place many had only dreamed of seeing in person, was a black fiery maze of caverns that twisted and turned underneath the black tower full of Orcs working on making weapons, armour and breeding Orcs with Goblins making a powerful army for Sauron.

Up in the black tower, Saruman the Wise was sitting in his chair, speaking with one of the Orc-Goblin breeds the Orcs had worked on. Saruman had christened them with the name Uruk-hai, "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" he asked it, "They were Elves once." He stood and began circling the Uruk-hai, "Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai whom do you serve?" he asked it and it looked at him, an evil glint in its eyes.

"Saruman!" it shouted.

In the caverns, the other Uruk-hai and Orcs were being out-fitted with armour and weapons before they went to a part of the cavern that opened up, looking up upon the black tower and the skies beyond. Saruman, from his tower, addressed the Orcs and the Uruk-hai, "Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!" at these words, the minions below began rejoicing. Saruman turned one of the Uruk-hai who was standing at his side, his name was Uglúk and he was the leader of a detachment of Orcs, "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled." He ordered and Uglúk growled, "Kill the others." He added and Uglúk smiled a smile so twisted and horrible to behold that it would have sent a shudder down even the most fierce of Men. The Orcs poured out of Isengard then in numbers too great to count, led by the Uruk-hai on their way to complete the mission Saruman the Wise had given them that was ordered by Sauron himself.

******

_**Somewhere far in the future...**_

In a black fortress on a remote island off the coast of England, the Dark Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne-like chair, tapping his skeletal fingers against the bones of the dead that made up his chair. In front of him was what looked like half a stone well, beautifully made, but falling apart with time. On the side, hand-drawn runes decorated it, some were faded and others were only half of one rune and others had completely disappeared. However, the surface of this well was carved inwards, dipping down to meet another hand-drawn rune that had not faded or disappeared with time, but had seemed to become more prominent. Voldemort believed that an ancient Magic, a type he himself had yet to figure out, was at work with it, causing it to stay looking as though it was just drawn.

Voldemort, who knew much of runes, symbols and the languages of old, had never in his long life beheld any runes that looked like this. He had read ancient books, scriptures and scrolls from the days of old, but not once had anything like this well been mentioned. He had tried everything, except one; a special water. He had recently discovered an elaborately carved bottle with water within. On the side, engraved into the glass was the words; The Water of Alatáriel. He had wondered what would happen if he combined the water with the rune to see what would happen and the results had been quite conspicuous.

The rune itself had glowed white, its light almost blinding and the surface of the water had become still and so clear it was like a mirror. Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters out of the room, save for Bellatrix and Lucius, his most trusted, as he looked into the water. Only his reflection stared back at him at first, but then images had flown in front of him, showing him in his younger years in Hogwarts, after Hogwarts and the present time.

Voldemort had been livid as he had hoped to use the well to find Potter and his two companions so he had been surprised when his crimson orbs had been drawn back to the mirror because as he had thought it, the images had shifted, showing Potter and his companions, soon recognised by himself as the Mudblood and Draco Malfoy, which caused him quite a jolt as he had believed he had killed the boy himself.

"Lucius." Voldemort said quietly and the blonde walked over to him inquisitively.

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius said as he stood looking curiously at the mirror.

"It seems your son lives." Voldemort told him, looking at the elder Malfoy intensely.

"How is that possible, my Lord?" he asked in shock, not because he cared about Draco and was pleased to know his only son was alive, but because he was the one that had burned the body.

"He is in the past with Potter and the Mudblood. I have a feeling that that fool Dumbledore had something to do with it." He said irritably. He looked back into the mirror, "So his death was staged, much the same as what Potter's and Granger's were." He said more to himself rather than to Lucius. He then turned to Lucius, "Don't you think it curious that Severus, Avery and your wife Narcissa disappeared the same night that your son was killed by myself and Potter's and Granger's bodies were discovered. I do not believe Avery had any part to play in their bogus deaths, but I believe I can assume that your wife and Severus planned it. If I can work it out correctly, I believe Narcissa used Polyjuice or something else to make herself look like your son, and she presented herself to me. I killed her believing it was your fool of a son." He laughed then, a high-pitched laugh that chilled to the very bone.

"So what are we to do, my Lord?" Lucius asked him.

Voldemort sighed and tapped his fingers against the edge of the well, then without warning he shouted, "WORMTAIL!" which caused Lucius and Bellatrix to flinch horribly at the sound.

The chubby rat-faced man came running into the room instantly and kneeled at his Masters side, "Yes, Master?" he asked, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort kicked the ghastly man away, "Get the book that Lucius so kindly found for me." He told Wormtail.

"B-Book M-Master?" Wormtail stuttered.

Voldemort turned to him, his eyes glowing furiously, "The time travelling book." He told him as if were speaking to a mere child and Wormtail nodded, running out the door. Voldemort turned to his two companions, "Why have I not killed him yet?" he asked them, but he received no reply from them.

******

Caras Galadhon was truly a sight to behold when the morning light began to shine through the trees, the sun just peeking through making the waters glisten beautifully. It was at one of these small ponds within the Elven city that Hermione stood, staring into the clear depths. The things Galadriel had told her the previous night lingered within in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it. What hurt her the most was that she knew, without a doubt, that Harry and Draco would both return to the future when their journey was over. However, Hermione didn't know whether she would.

A tender hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality and she turned her head only to find herself looking into the pair of pale blue eyes that she had grown to love. She smiled at him miserably, but he never returned the smile because it was rare that he ever smiled. She didn't mind, she would just wait again for that day she would see him smile again.

She hadn't realised, but as she had been staring at him she had begun crying. He frowned and gently wiped her tears away and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. He seemed a little startled at her sudden movement, but wrapped his own arms around her as she continued to cry.

After a short while and Hermione's tears had stopped, Legolas pulled away gently and held her at arm's length. Hermione averted her eyes from his as she tried to wipe away any stray tears that may still be in her eyes or making a trail down her cheeks, "What is wrong?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione stopped and looked up at him, "I don't know." She lied, averting her eyes again.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at this, knowing she was lying, but he made no further comment on it. He would wait until she was ready to tell him. He let go of her and moved away slightly, "No matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and our journey begins anew." He paused for a moment after he said this and looked away from her, "We must pack." He whispered and then looked back at her, "A long journey ahead awaits us." He told her and walked away, leaving Hermione feeling slightly mystified.

As she walked up to the camp, she passed Gimli who was sharpening his axe. She giggled slightly, when the Dwarf checked to see how sharp it was, only to cut himself and jump up and down from the pain. It was funny to see, but she walked over to see if he was okay. She took the Dwarf's hand to examine the cut on his thumb and it proved to be quite deep and nasty. She turned to where Legolas was strapping his quiver to his back, "Legolas." She said his name quietly, but she knew he would hear her and her assumption was confirmed as he walked over.

He raised his eyebrows at the Dwarf who returned it with a growl, "Not a word, Elf." Gimli told him firmly and Hermione could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile alight on the Elf's face.

"No words of this shall be uttered by me." Legolas said quietly.

Hermione smiled at him, "Remember when I hurt my hand in Rivendell?" she asked him.

Legolas frowned slightly, "How could I forget?" he whispered.

"Would you be able to put some of that potion on Gimli's thumb to stop infection?" she asked him.

Legolas looked from Hermione to the cut on the Dwarf's thumb, "You mean Nebra." He said and went into the left pouch hanging from his belt and pulled out the familiar vial Hermione had seen in Rivendell. He took out a rag after that and handed them both to her, "Just a small amount should stop the bleeding and help in the process of the wound closing." Legolas informed her and walked away.

She watched him for a moment, a frown upon her features before she turned back to Gimli and tipped the vial, just a little, onto the rag and watched as a sparkly water substance dripped onto it. She then looked at the Dwarf, "This will sting." She told him and placed the rag onto his thumb. Gimli flinched, but he didn't complain, "Hold that on there for a couple of minutes and then take it off and give the rag back to Legolas." She told him.

Gimli nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you, lass." He said to her.

Hermione smiled back, "You are welcome, Gimli." She said back and walked over to Legolas who was checking to see if his bow was still in good shape, "Here." She said and handed the vial back to him, then without another word she walked away to go and pack her own things. She didn't know why Legolas was acting the way he was, but two could play at that game and she wasn't about to let him see how much it actually bothered her.

******

It was only later on in the morning that Legolas seemed to be acting more or less normal again as he stood at Hermione's side drinking what he called 'Elvish Tea'. It was sweet and made the drinker feel refreshed and rejuvenated. It was much like 'Miruvor', which was another Elvish beverage Legolas had introduced her to. Legolas handed some of the Elvish Tea to her in glass bottles and told her to pack them in her bag as he believed they would need some for the journey. He also gave her some Lembas Bread wrapped up in leaves and told her to pack them also.

After she had finished packing, Hermione turned to Legolas with a curious expression, "Elves sleep with their eyes open?" she asked him. He seemed slightly startled by her sudden question and looked at her as she continued, "How can you sleep with your eyes open? In fact, how can you even be completely aware of your surroundings if you are sleeping?" she asked him.

Legolas' mouth twitched slightly, "Informed questions, but difficult to answer." He whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it is what we know. To us, it is the norm, but to others who are not of our kind would find it strange. It is difficult to answer such questions because I do not rightly know the answers." He answered her.

Hermione nodded in understanding, however, she was not finished asking questions just yet, "Okay, you have to be able to answer this one. What do you see when you wake up? Is it the same as what we see?" she asked him.

Legolas frowned slightly as he gazed into her eyes, "When you're waking up, the world is a blur. What was clear in a dream suddenly makes no sense. No surreal rescues. No easy, magic way out. But you are awake. However, when we wake, it is more like we have not slept, but we feel refreshed. It takes much to make us somnolent, which is why we never seem to tire easily. We do not dream nor do we have nightmares, but we do sometimes see things through the Lady Galadriel if she wishes us to." Legolas answered.

"That's really strange." Hermione whispered as she looked away from him so she missed the small smile that flitted onto his lips. Legolas reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder before walking away over to Aragorn who was packing his own things away.

She felt another presence beside her and she turned to look at Harry, "How are you?" he asked her gently.

Hermione looked away and looked down at the Elvish Tea still in her hand, "I am fine." She whispered.

"What happened after I left?" he asked her.

Hermione turned to him then and smiled, though it was fake and Harry could see that as clear as day, "Nothing of too much importance. However, she told me some things that made a lot of sense and explains why my senses are heightened and I can't feel the cold." She told him.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he took the other side of her.

"I'm of Elvish descent." She whispered to them.

Draco began laughing causing Hermione look around at him in alarm, "Potter, you owe me ten Galleons." Draco said.

"You both made a bet on me?" she asked them, slightly stunned that they would do something like that.

"Yeah, why not? It was me that suggested you had to be Elven or something, but Potter continued to disagree saying you were normal like us, but then I pointed out that he's not normal and not to place himself into that category with me ever again because I was slightly disturbed by it. Anyway, his disagreeing with me got to the point where I was so pissed that I made the bet and he was also pissed enough to agree. Sorry if you are angered by this, but it sort of just happened." Draco explained.

Hermione gaped at him, "I don't think I needed all that information, but whatever, I don't really care anyway. If we had been in Hogwarts, however, I would have cursed your asses into oblivion, so just remember that I can be forgiving." Hermione told them as she went to walk away.

Draco and Harry reached out to stop her, both taking an arm each, "A bit out of character for you Granger." Draco said as Hermione smirked at him.

"Yeah, Hermione, this is not like you." Harry told her.

Hermione looked at them both in turn before sighing, "Have neither of you ever heard of the cat away from home?" she asked them.

Harry nodded while Draco looked a little confused, "The cat away from home?" Draco asked then before tapping his chin lightly in thought, "That's a Muggle expression." He said as Hermione and Harry looked at him as if he'd grown another head, "What?" he asked as he noticed them staring at him.

"How the hell would a Muggle-hater such as yourself know anything to do with Muggles?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, I've heard you say a few Muggle expressions recently as well. It only started when we travelled back to this time though." Hermione added in.

Draco gave them a nervous smile, "Yeah, about that. Eh...see when I was rebelling against my Father, I sort of made friends with some Muggles down in the village near where I lived and well...I picked up some stuff from them. They were great until my Father killed them." Draco told them, his voice quite miserable as he mentioned the last part.

"Sorry to bring it up." Hermione told him as she squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about it. I suppose this is karma huh?" he said to them with a smile.

"Karma?" Harry asked a little confused by what he meant.

"From when I mentioned Weasley to you guys before we travelled to the past. When I insulted him without knowing he had been murdered." Draco told them and they both looked down despondently.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Draco frowned, "Uh, sorry." He said as he averted his eyes from them and stared at a tree he seemed to find rather interesting.

"It's cool." Harry said as he walked away over to where Aragorn and Legolas were standing talking.

Hermione continued to look at the ground as she thought about Ron and she hardly felt the gentle comforting hand on her shoulder, "I don't have to be psychic to see that something's bothering you." Draco said to her.

Hermione looked up at him, "It's nothing. I just...I sometimes wonder why I'm even here. I mean if you think about it this way, if I hadn't become friends with Harry, I wouldn't be here right now. So theoretically, it's only mere chance that I am here. A coincidence, nothing more." Hermione told him.

Draco shook his head as she looked at him curiously, "Granger, nothing happens by coincidence. There's no such thing. It is fate and destiny that take us to where we are meant to be and I believe that whether you are friends with Potter or not, it wouldn't have mattered either way because I think you'd still be here. However, the circumstances would most likely be different. I might even like you." He said with a shrug as Hermione stared at him.

"You are one strange individual, Draco Malfoy. One minute you can have the entire Fellowship laughing at your antics, even Legolas has smiled slightly at some of them, and then you come out with intelligence that could possibly match my own. Who are you? You were never like this in school." Hermione said to him as she looked at the handsome Slytherin.

Draco smiled at her, an actual genuine smile, which had her gaping like a fish out of water, "This is me. I was like this in school; you just weren't around to see it. I never showed this outside the Slytherin Common Room so instead I put on my dominant, egotistical and superior facade so my Father wouldn't become angry. All my friends knew the real me and how I never wished to follow V-Voldemort in the first place." Draco told her.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You said his name." She whispered.

Draco smiled at her, "That I did." He told her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked before she realised she had already asked that and had received an answer, "Ignore that, stupid question." She mumbled.

Draco chuckled slightly, "There are no stupid questions, just stupid people." He said to her and her mouth widened in astonishment.

"Are **you** honestly trying to insult **my** intelligence?" she asked him in amazement.

"Well it worked did it not? You are shocked and insulted." Draco told her as she continued to look at him with her mouth gaping open, "Please close your mouth, I don't wish to see down your throat because it isn't a pretty sight." He said as he reached forward placed his hand under her chin and closed her mouth, "There much better. You look so much more beautiful when you're not trying to imitate a fish." He said and walked away, leaving her standing there unable to move because she was completely stunned.

"Did Draco Malfoy, the almighty Slytherin Prince himself, just call me beautiful?" she whispered to herself as she stared at the back of the blonde Slytherin's head as he sat down in-between Pippin and Frodo.

******

Harry looked at Aragorn nervously for a moment, he wasn't sure whether to tell the older man yet of his heritage, but he knew that he would have to eventually. He steeled his nerves and closed his eyes before opening them again, "Aragorn can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked him.

Aragorn nodded, "Of course." He answered as he waited for Harry to speak.

"This is going to sound completely unbelievable and I know you're going to think I'm nuts, but I'm from the future. Hermione, Draco and I came to the past because Gandalf wanted me and Hermione to unleash the inactive powers within the Heirlooms we had passed down to us throughout our family lines. My own family line leads back to you." Harry told him without looking at him. He wrung his hands nervously before he looked back up at the stunned man.

Aragorn frowned slightly, "I knew there was something peculiar about the three of you. Especially when you failed to tell us where you were from. However, I do not find what you have told me completely implausible as I can see the truth within your eyes. So we are related then?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded while letting out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, "I have proof." He said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Aragorn.

Aragorn took the ring and looked at it, his eyes widening slightly as he lifted his hand and looked down at the identical one on his own hand, "There was only one made. Passed down to the eldest sons in our line. It is indeed the very same ring." He whispered and then handed the ring back to Harry, "So that would make me your ancestor then." He said to Harry who nodded. Aragorn frowned at him slightly, "Why tell me this now? Why did you keep it hidden all this time?" he asked the Gryffindor.

"I only found out last night. Lady Galadriel told me and Hermione of our heritages. However, I still don't know who Hermione is related to in this time, but I have a feeling I already know." He said as he looked over at the girl in question who was speaking to Sam and remembering her Heirloom. The pendant Hermione had was exactly the same as the one Arwen had given to Aragorn before they left Rivendell so he believed Hermione to be related to Elrond, however, he withheld this information as he wasn't entirely certain of it.

"She is of Elvish descent." Aragorn stated as he, too, looked over at Hermione.

Harry looked back at him, "How do you know?" Harry asked him curiously.

"It is a guess rather than actually knowing, but it would make sense. I began to become quite curious of the young Lady in Rivendell when I found her reading one of the Elvish books from Elrond's library. The script is written in Sindarin and I thought, at first, she was just interested, but then I heard her reading softly, but out loud from the book. She understood what was written in the Elvish language. I confronted her about it and she admitted to knowing the language of the Elves, but only after I told her I'd heard her reading out loud in Elvish. She told me she had grown up learning all about it, so I let it be at that thinking that plausible enough because I, myself, learned the knowledge and language of the Elves as I was brought by Elrond." He paused for a moment to let what he had said sink in with Harry. This gave the Gryffindor enough time to speak.

"But that doesn't explain how you guessed she was of the Elves herself." He said to him.

Aragorn smiled, "I was curious on Mount Caradhras as the cold weather and blistery winds seemed to have no affect on her as it did the rest of us except for Legolas. It was within the Mines of Moria where I began believing it to be true. When we were in Balin's Tomb, I only noticed when Legolas seemed to stiffen beside me and look around. I knew he could hear something that only he would be capable of hearing due to his heightened Elven senses. However, as I turned to look at him I noticed he seemed to have suspicion clouding his eyes and I looked to see what it was that was causing him such misgiving and I saw that Hermione was looking around also, as if she too could hear the distant noises our ears are dulled to. Then, when we reached Lothlórien and met Haldir and the Galadhrim the introduction Haldir bestowed upon Hermione and yourself was what really made me think. Hermione I then believed had to be at least Half-Elven. You and Draco on the other hand, I was rather inquisitive about because of the introductions Haldir gave you both also." Aragorn finished.

"I forgot about that." Harry said quietly, "I wonder why Draco was given that kind of welcoming. In fact, the way Haldir had looked between Legolas and Draco had been strange. It was as if Draco was known to them, but also should have been known to Legolas as well." Harry said to him as he looked over at the blonde Slytherin in question.

Aragorn frowned, "I do not know what it means. To ask Haldir would be the most obvious action to take, but he and his brothers have gone scouting in the northern parts of Lórien and I believe we will not be seeing him again for a long while, I'm afraid." Aragorn told him.

"Anyway, telling you that I am related to you was only half of what I was going to speak to you about." Harry told him and Aragorn looked back at him curiously, waiting for him to speak, "Lady Galadriel told me last night that you can help me activate the ring again and control the powers within it. Is that true?" Harry asked him.

Aragorn looked slightly taken aback, "How is it that you were not able to activate it on your own? If you are of relation to me that should have been enough to unleash the powers within it." Aragorn told him as he took the ring from him again to examine it again. It was worn with age, but still looked much like his still did, "How far into the future are you from?" Aragorn asked him.

Harry smiled nervously, "Uh...we're from the um...21st century." He replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

Aragorn nodded in understanding, "I can assume that that is quite a distance into the future then?" Harry nodded and Aragorn sighed, "That explains the outlandish clothing you were wearing when you first arrived. I had never seen anything like it. It was strange to me. That would also explain why the ring did not activate as it should have once it passed on to you." Aragorn explained.

"Is there no way to activate it then?" Harry asked a little disappointed.

Aragorn handed it back to him, "There will be a way, though I am not sure what it will be. We will just have to search and maybe ask the Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn if they know of anything that may help us." Aragorn told him and Harry nodded smiling at the older man. Aragorn reminded Harry very much of Sirius and even though Sirius could never be replaced, it felt nice to have some small connection to his Godfather within one of his own ancestors. "Only those who try will become." Aragorn told him and Harry frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your life is defined by its opportunities... even the ones you miss." Aragorn told him as he looked up towards the sky, then he turned back to Harry, "What is it you want most, Harry?" he asked the young man who looked startled by this question and didn't answer. However, his eyes fell on Hermione and Aragorn also looked at what he was looking at and sighed sadly, "Reality is not so sympathetic. Not everything works out the way you want it to. That is why as long as you do not get your hopes up, you can take anything that comes your way. You feel less sorrow." Aragorn told him and Harry nodded knowing he was right. In so many words he was telling him to let go of Hermione and let her be happy which is what he was trying to do, but he loved her and he was not going to deny that he was envious of Legolas and maybe even resented him a little because he was receiving her affection. Aragorn looked at the young man and smiled sympathetically, "Sometimes, you can't think everything out. You have to listen to your heart." Aragorn told him.

Harry smiled back miserably, "Believe me, I'm trying." He said to him, but something nagged at his mind, "It's going to tear them apart." He whispered.

"What is?" Aragorn asked enquiringly.

"When Hermione returns to the future with us, she'll be lost without him. I can already see that she loves him, though she most likely is in denial. I have a weird feeling he feels the same for her." Harry whispered.

"The only reliable thing about the future is improbability. However, if that is the circumstances and they do indeed love each other, which I have my suspicions about as well, then that will cause unthinkable consequences to them both." Aragorn told him, but his eyes stayed on Legolas as he said this. He knew the pain it would cause his friend if Hermione were to leave, "What do you think of Legolas?" he asked Harry.

Harry was stunned at the sudden question, "I don't really know. He doesn't speak much, except to Hermione, Gimli or you. He seems reluctant to speak to the rest of us. He doesn't even say much to the Hobbits to be honest. I can see he has a good, noble heart and he is very protective of those he cares about. I think he just finds it hard to communicate with others." Harry answered.

Aragorn smiled, "He is a well-mannered and talented Elf. He cares a great deal for this Fellowship and everyone within it, even if he does not show it openly. He would protect the Hobbits and the rest of us with his life. He is loyal and true to his heart." He said, but then his face clouded with sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked Aragorn.

Aragorn looked back at him before looking over at the Elf again, "He used to be so full of life, a smile on his face all the time until that fateful day he had to watch his Sister give up the Eldar's gift of immortality so that she could be with the Mortal she loved." Aragorn told him despondently.

Harry frowned, "What happened?" he asked.

"His Sister, Hélène, fell in love with a Mortal Man from Rohan who was travelling through Mirkwood. However, he never returned her love as he hated the Elves for a reason I know not of. She could not accept this so she thought that if she were to become a Mortal herself, she could be with him, but it did not work and Legolas, because he went after her to help her, was the only one who stayed with her and he had to watch her die in the most horrific way that you can imagine. She is the only one of that family to fall for a Mortal, and I think that is also the reason Legolas seems averse to allow himself to fall for Hermione. However, it is not their choice who they fall for. It is the will of the Gods. Anyway, he's never been the same since and doesn't allow himself to become too close to those he knows will die before he does. He keeps to himself and it has been that way ever since." Aragorn explained forlornly as he looked over at the Elf.

"That's horrible." Harry whispered and Aragorn nodded.

"His other two younger siblings, Kulich and Caresia, are both married to Elf's and have children of their own. Maybe you will meet them one day. His Father, the Elf-King Thranduil, is a very respected Elf and his Mother as was mentioned in Rivendell, is known as a Mother of all Elves. She is maybe even more important than the Lady Galadriel herself. Legolas is the eldest Son of Thranduil and Kerishiera, and also the oldest of his siblings. Hélène was the youngest and Legolas was very protective of her so he blames himself for what happened to her. His is a heartbreaking tale, but he is strong and rarely lets it get to him anymore. Hélène died over 1000 years ago, so he has had time to cope with his guilt and absolve himself." Aragorn told him.

Harry nodded, "1000 years?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, Hélène was 1805 years old when she gave up immortality and she died shortly after when her heart broke. She never reached 1806 years old regrettably." Aragorn told him.

"How old is Legolas then if he is the oldest?" Harry asked him in awe.

"He is 2931 years old and that's young for Elves." Aragorn told Harry who was stunned by this.

"He doesn't look it." Harry whispered.

"Elves do not age after their 100th year of age. Elves reach adulthood when they turn 1800 years old, however, they look like adults when they are 100 years old and they do not age again after that until they reach at least 15000 years old." Aragorn explained.

Harry was completely gob-smacked, he had had no idea Elves lived for so long even if they were immortal. He'd always thought that immortality was just an expression for those who lived a long time. He had thought Gandalf was immortal for a while and he was only 150 something years old. He looked over at Legolas; _He's far too old for her_, he thought and sighed as his eyes rested on Hermione.

******

Legolas walked through Caras Galadhon slowly as he thought of what was to come on the journey ahead. As he walked, he fiddled with the string of his bow so he didn't notice he reached the top of the city where Galadriel and Celeborn resided. Galadriel, upon noticing the distracted Elf, descended the stairs towards him. He looked up at her as she approached and bowed to her. Galadriel placed a hand under his chin and raised his head, "You bow to no one Legolas son Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood." She told him and Legolas gave her a slight nod, "You are troubled by something." She said to him.

Legolas looked away before making eye contact with her once more, "_I feel as though I have seen her somewhere before..._" Legolas whispered as he looked down again.

"_You speak of the Lady_ Hermione_ do you not?_" Galadriel asked him and he nodded, "_You feel that same strong need to protect her as you did your Sister._" He looked up at this and stared into her eyes, "_You feel that if you can successfully protect her, you will be able to forgive yourself for not protecting _Hélène." She stated to him.

"Yes." Legolas answered quietly.

"_Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end._" Galadriel told him and he frowned. Legolas thought on what she had said and nodded in understanding, but his eyes became saddened, "Stay true to the oath you have made for yourself. Protect her if you wish, but do not make it personal as you did with Hélène." Galadriel told him and she walked away back up the stairs to her house.

Legolas watched her go and smiled slightly, "Too late." He whispered and followed the path back down to where the rest of the Fellowship were waiting to leave.

******

As the Fellowship stood side by side waiting for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to send them off, they couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead for them. Frodo looked around at his companions sadly. The Fellowship was breaking, he could feel it and he was worried about what Boromir's intentions were because he had been growing seemingly more harsh with every passing day towards him. Frodo subconsciously reached up and wrapped his hand around the Ring as he looked at Boromir suspiciously. The words Galadriel had spoken to him the night before came back to him and he carefully hid the Ring under his shirt and made sure it was not seen by no one.

Lord Celeborn addressed them as Lady Galadriel stood over to the left, "I have prepared four boats to help you along the River Anduin. Also, the Elves of Caras Galadhon have put together some provisions for your journey. I wish you all the blessings of the Elves for your journey. May it be safe and fulfilling." He said to them and then he nodded to some Elves that were with him and they placed cloaks around them, fastened with a broach that looked like a leaf, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." He told them. They made their way to the bank and Celeborn walked at Aragorn's side, "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank." Celeborn looked at Aragorn, "Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." He said this with fear in his voice as he stopped walking and turned to him, handing him an Elven knife with runes all up the blunt side above the blade, "_You are being tracked._" He said in Elvish as Aragorn re-sheathed the blade then he reverted back to English, "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." He told him.

At the river bank, the Fellowship lined up once more as Galadriel presented them with gifts, "My gift for you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." As she gave it to him, Legolas looked at the bow in awe as he ran his hands up the spine which was covered in Elven runes and pulled the string back. Galadriel smiled at him as she went to Hermione next and handed her another bow, "This is the bow of the Eagle, a gift sent to you by Kerishiera of Mirkwood." Galadriel told her as Hermione looked at it in awe before she looked at Legolas who was smiling.

"My Mother must think very highly of you to present you with such a valuable gift. It is symbolic to the Sindar, my kin." Legolas told her and Hermione, for unknown reasons, felt tears brimming in her eyes.

Galadriel moved on to Harry and Draco who she presented with two twin daggers that were very similar to the ones Celeborn had given to Aragorn, "These are the daggers of the Wolf that have been sent to you by my Grandsons, Elladan and Elrohir. May they protect you from harm in the most dangerous of times." She told them as they looked at them in awe. She smiled at them and moved on to Merry and Pippin and handed them two daggers also, though these were not the same as Harry's and Draco's and they were much smaller, "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." She said and Pippin looked at her a little fearful of these words. Galadriel smiled at him reassuringly, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She told him and moved on to Sam and handed him some kind of rope, "And for you, Samwise Gamgee Elven rope made of hithlain." She told him.

"Thank you, my Lady." He answered as he examined the strong rope. He glanced at the daggers that Merry and Pippin had received and asked, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he asked her, but she only smiled in return and moved on to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said quickly, but then looked up at Galadriel, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Gimli told her and she laughed sweetly. Gimli, in his embarrassment, went to turn and walk away, but stopped and looked back at Galadriel, "Actually there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." He said and Galadriel smiled at him, already knowing what he wanted and she gave it to him before moving on to Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." She said as she placed her hand upon the Evenstar pendant Arwen had given to Aragorn. Hermione glanced up at this and her eyes widened as she pulled the same pendant from her pocket and looked between them. They were identical and she hastily placed it back into her pocket. Galadriel smiled at Hermione who looked back guiltily before she turned back to Aragorn, "_For her love I fear the grace of _Arwen Undómiel_ will diminish._" She said to him sadly.

"_I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to _Valinor." Aragorn told her.

"That choice is yet before her." Galadriel said as she looked at the pendant, but then she looked back into his eyes, "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." As she said this she glanced at Harry and Aragorn followed suit as he too looked at the boy. She then turned back to him and smiled slightly, "_Farewell._" She said and he bowed his head to her, placing a hand over his heart, but she placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head so that he met her eyes once more, "_There is much you have yet to do._" She cupped his cheek gently and smiled at him sadly,"_We shall not meet again, _Elessar." She said and kissed his head before moving on to Frodo. She smiled down at him, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the Light of Eärendil..." she said as she handed him a large glass vial with a beautiful water within that shimmered like the sun onto a river, pond or a lake, "...our most beloved star." She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, "May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out." She told him and he smiled sadly at her.

**A/N: Small cliffy, but it was getting too long. I did promise you all a long chapter and I kept my promise. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**


	19. The Road Goes Ever On

**Chapter 18: The Road Goes Ever On...**

**Chapter Summary: Back on the shore, Boromir turned to Aragorn, "Minis Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He said trying to reason with Aragorn.**

"**There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn told him stubbornly, but there was determination there also.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Valiara. Dialogue is from the Lord of the Rings movies and all credit goes to Peter Jackson. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the LotRs books and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please read and review.**

******

Merry and Pippin watched as Legolas placed the bags and other equipment of the Fellowship into their boat. He stopped as he pulled out some sort of food from the bag he had just picked up, "Lembas. Elvish waybread." He told them as he took a small bite from the corner, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He explained and they nodded guiltily.

As the Elf walked away to collect more luggage, Merry sat up next to Pippin, "How many did you eat?" he asked him.

Pippin smiled and looked at Merry, "Four." He answered and burped loudly causing Merry to frown at him.

Legolas helped Sam into a boat with Frodo and then helped Gimli into the boat he himself was going to be taking. He then helped Hermione in so she sat behind the Dwarf and sat behind her. Aragorn stepped in behind Sam and Frodo to paddle their boat while Boromir paddled the one with Merry and Pippin. Draco and Harry took the fourth boat and followed them. Frodo looked down at the gift he had received and then to the trees. He saw Galadriel and she lifted her hand in farewell to them as they continued to paddle down the River Anduin silently as they all thought of the gifts they had received.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli stated and Hermione looked at Legolas from where she was sitting sideways on the boat and watched as he smiled gently at what Gimli was saying, "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said to them.

Legolas frowned slightly, "What was her gift?" he asked curiously and Hermione turned to look at Gimli curiously as well.

Gimli sighed, "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." He answered and Hermione's heart melted as Legolas smiled the most radiant smile she had ever seen since meeting him at these words.

For a while they travelled down this smaller river that eventually met a much larger one that seemed to go on for miles. They kept rowing their boats as fast as they could and luckily the current was on their side. It wasn't long, however, that the Orcs and Uruk-hai caught wind of them and followed them along the banks. Legolas heard the screeches of the Orcs and turned his head in the direction it came from, spotting them running along the banks just near them.

Aragorn, who was leading the other boats, led them to the shore on the opposite side of where the Orcs and Uruk-hai had been seen as night began to fall. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir hid the boats while Harry, Draco and Hermione took the Hobbits into the trees out of sight. Aragorn led them to a small clearing within the trees and turned to them, "We will rest here tonight and set out on the river at dawn to avoid the enemy." Aragorn told them.

"I've been here since the beginning and I still don't know what the hell's going on." Draco mumbled to himself causing Gimli and Harry to chuckle as they were sitting either side of him.

"So Master Draco, what are you going to be? A hero or an observer?" Gimli asked him.

"Probably an observer. We all can't be heroes. Somebody has to sit on the sides and clap as they go by." Draco answered causing the members of the Fellowship to laugh; even Legolas cracked a small smile at this.

They all sat and spoke for a while until Boromir wandered off down to the shore. Aragorn followed him and he saw in the river what Boromir was looking at. A tree that had broken off and fallen into the river was floating down, but trying to hide behind it was a creature, "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn told him.

Boromir continued to stare over at the log, "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir answered.

Back at the camp Frodo was sitting on his own thinking about what he was going to do. Sam tapped his shoulder lightly, "Have some food, Mr. Frodo." He said as he tried to hand a plate to the miserable Hobbit.

Frodo turned to him slightly, "No, Sam." He said and shook his head.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, neither. Don't think I haven't noticed." He stood and walked over to him after checking the fire was okay, "Mr. Frodo-" he was cut off.

"I'm all alright." Frodo said as he stared off into the trees.

"But you're not." Sam said as he kneeled down next to Frodo, "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." He said sadly.

Frodo looked at him miserably, "You can't help me, Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep." He told him and Sam frowned at him but went away to get some sleep.

Back on the shore, Boromir turned to Aragorn, "Minis Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He said trying to reason with Aragorn.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn told him stubbornly, but there was determination there also.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." He said as he pointed back towards Lothlórien to prove his point, "Have you so little faith in your own people?" he asked him in frustration, "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that." He told the Ranger who shook his head and began to walk away, only to be grabbed back by Boromir, "You are afraid!" he shouted and from the camp, Hermione's eyes widened as she listened. She looked up as Legolas kneeled down near her, listening also. He looked at her for a moment, but his eyes snapped back to the shore as Boromir continued in a raised voice, "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir said as he let go of him.

Aragorn went to walk away, but turned back angrily, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." With that he walked away back to the camp and Legolas stood as he passed. Legolas looked at Hermione for a moment before he followed Aragorn into the trees while Hermione herself wondered what that argument had been about.

******

Very early the next morning they set out onto the river again. Boromir glared at Aragorn as they paddled which Hermione noticed and she glared at him angrily. He turned and noticed her and narrowed his eyes at her until Legolas noticed and gave him such an intense look that if looks could kill, Boromir would have been six feet under in seconds.

Aragorn looked up at the cliff faces on either side of them and tapped Frodo on the shoulder lightly, gaining the Hobbits attention, "Frodo. The Argonath." He whispered and Frodo looked up to see what Aragorn was speaking about. There was an opening that looked like it should have had gates, except no gates could be seen. On either side of these two cliffs at the opening were two carved statues of Men, huge and detailed very well. Hermione, Harry and Draco stared up at them in awe from their boats, all wondering who could have had the patience to carve them as Aragorn continued, "Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old. My kin." He whispered. They continued to sail straight towards a waterfall using the current beneath them to pull them faster, however as they began getting too close to the waterfall, the Fellowship followed Aragorn to the shore and they got out of the boats. They pulled their equipment out of the boats and set them down near to where Sam was already building a fire, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn told them.

Hermione wandered off into the trees to think and so she vaguely heard Gimli speaking to Aragorn, "Oh, yes?" he asked as he looked at the Ranger, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better." He told him as Legolas looked into the trees just then and saw Hermione walking away and then he stiffened and frowned as he began hearing strange noises as Gimli continued, "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli said as Pippin dropped the piece of bacon he had been eating and gaped at the Dwarf, then he looked at Aragorn fearfully.

"That is our road." Aragorn said and it was Merry who dropped his sausage this time, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn told him.

Gimli almost fell off the rock he was sitting on, "Recover my-" but he didn't continue as he growled slightly.

Legolas walked away from the trees and walked over to Aragorn, "We should leave now." He said as he continued to look around.

"No." Aragorn answered and nodded to the trees, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." He told the worried Elf.

Legolas looked back into the trees and he frowned as he couldn't see Hermione anymore, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." He told Aragorn, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind." He said as he continued to look for Hermione while he spoke, "Something draws near." He said and then he turned back to Aragorn, "I can feel it." He whispered worriedly.

From where he was still sitting on his rock, Gimli growled again, "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Gimli told Pippin.

Draco, Harry and Merry came back from the forest and placed wood next the fire. Harry looked around for a moment, "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Where's Boromir?" Draco asked as he looked around as well.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked and then everyone looked around for the three missing members of the Fellowship apart from Legolas who continued to look into the trees where he had seen Hermione go. Sam sat up straight as he looked around in shock and Aragorn looked around all up the shore and into the trees trying to locate the three missing people and then he noticed Boromir's shield sitting against a tree.

******

Hermione walked up the small hill until she came to some ruins and smiled as she ran her hands along the old stones that made up the structure. Hermione came around to the front of the structure and stopped as she saw Boromir picking up sticks and gathering them in his arms. She walked around a little more and noticed Frodo. She backed away slightly and hid behind the structure, just out of sight.

Boromir turned as he noticed Frodo, "None of us should wander alone. You, least of all. So much depends on you." he said and then he turned to the Hobbit, "Frodo?" he said as Frodo looked at him suspiciously and he looked down before he began slowly walking towards him, "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?" he asked, but he received no reply so he continued, "There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take." He told him and Hermione frowned from where she was hiding.

"I know what you would say." Frodo said to him. "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo told him and Hermione's frown deepened at these words.

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked in confusion. He walked towards Frodo, but the Hobbit moved away from him, "We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have don't you see that is madness? Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished?" Boromir asked him as he continued to walk closer to the Hobbit.

"There is no other way." Frodo told him firmly as Boromir continued to draw closer. Hermione came out of her hiding place then and began walking towards them slowly.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir said angrily as he threw the sticks he had gathered for the fire to the ground and looked back at Frodo desperately, "If you would but lend me the Ring." He said as he stared at the Hobbit intensely. Hermione stopped short as she heard this and frowned at the man.

"No." Frodo said fearfully as he moved away from Boromir.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir said in frustration as he continued to move closer to Frodo.

"You are not yourself." Frodo argued determinedly as he backed away.

Boromir's features darkened considerably, "What chance do you think you have?" he asked harshly, "They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir shouted and Frodo shook his head and began walking away. Boromir glared angrily at the Hobbit, "You fool!" he shouted as he followed and Frodo turned in fear, but her still back away. Hermione went to pull out her wand, but it got caught in her pocket, "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine." Boromir began to run towards him and Frodo tried to get away. Hermione gasped and ran down the hill, any thoughts of getting her wand from her pocket left her mind and she caught up to them just as Boromir tackled Frodo to the ground, "It should have been mine! Give it to me!" he shouted as Hermione grabbed hold of Boromir and tried to get him away, but he didn't seem to noticed.

"No!" Frodo shouted as he struggled to get out of Boromir's grasp.

Hermione continued to try and pull him off, but Boromir swung his arm around and hit her, hard, throwing her to the ground. Hermione quickly got back to her feet as Boromir grabbed a hold of Frodo and walked over to her and grabbed her up by her arm painfully. Frodo pulled his arm away and put the Ring on, "Run, Frodo!" Hermione shouted as she cringed from the painful hold Boromir had on her.

Boromir threw Hermione away from him angrily and she fell again, only this time her head collided off a rock that caused her to become dazed and fatigued. Boromir looked around angrily, "I see your mind." He said in the direction he believed Frodo had run, "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" he then felt something push him harshly to the ground and he seemed to come out of his trance. He looked around fearfully, "Frodo?" he said as he looked behind him, "Frodo." He whispered. He then noticed Hermione and he could see blood on the ground by her head and on the rock just next to her there was blood smeared down it, "What have I done?" he said as he began crawling slowly to the unmoving Hermione and still looking around, "Please, Frodo." He whispered and then he looked around at Hermione, "Hermione?" he said, but she didn't move, "I'm sorry, Frodo!" he screamed and then he kneeled next to Hermione, "Please wake up. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

******

Frodo ran and all around him the world looked strange and slow when he wore the Ring. He managed to get to a ruin and hid behind the wall for a moment. He pulled himself up and looked over seeing the Eye of Sauron as if it was really in front of him. He panicked and pulled the Ring off his finger and fell off the ruin, landing harshly on his back.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found him and Aragorn's eyes widened slightly, "Legolas, Gimli, go find Hermione; she may still be with Boromir. Go!" he said to them quietly. Legolas' eyes widened and he took off instantly, Gimli following a little slower because he couldn't run that fast.

******

"Get away from me." Hermione said slowly, her words slurred. Boromir pulled away from her in fear as Hermione pulled herself to her feet and stumbled away in the direction Frodo had gone in. She tripped over the roots of a tree, feeling herself falling to the ground, expecting to feel it underneath her in seconds, but that never happened as warm, gentle arms encircled her.

A gentle hand caressed her head and he pulled his hand away when she flinched in pain, his was palm covered in blood, "What did you do to her?" Hermione heard her mysterious rescuer say, his voice faded in and out as he spoke so she couldn't place who it was.

"Did you think that I would harm her?" another voice asked and suddenly everything came rushing back to her with a nasty headache to go with it and she groaned loudly.

"Hermione?" the voice above her said and she looked up through her blurred eyes, seeing a beautiful face framed with blonde hair and pale blue eyes looking back at her worriedly.

"Legolas." She whispered, her voice still slurred.

Legolas' eyes flashed in anger as he looked at Boromir, "What did you do to her!?" he shouted and Hermione flinched.

"I...I didn't mean...I meant no harm." Boromir stuttered as more tears came to his eyes.

Legolas moved Hermione so that her back was up against his front and leaned her head forward gently to examine her wound then he looked at Boromir, "You are lucky this is not serious and easily fixed." He said angrily as he pulled out the vial of Nebra and the rag from his pouch, "If it was fatal..." he paused to tip some of the Nebra onto the rag and place it against Hermione's head, causing her to flinch horribly from the pain then he looked back at the fearful Boromir, "I would not have hesitated to kill you." Legolas finished and Gimli stepped forward.

"You don't mean that, Elf." Gimli said, but Legolas didn't even look at him, he was too busy making sure Hermione was alright.

Legolas turned to him after a couple of minute, his eyes still full of anger, "Believe me, Dwarf, when I say that I would and it was no mere threat." Legolas said quietly. He turned Hermione around and gave her the rag as he gazed into her eyes, "Hold that on the wound." He whispered as he took her hand and pulled it up to hold against her head, "Keep the pressure." He said and she did. He let go of her hand and picked her up bridal style and turned to walk away, but he stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "I am only going to warn you once." He paused as he looked back down at Hermione where her head was resting on his shoulder, "Stay away from her or I will follow through with my threat." He said and began walking towards where Aragorn was talking with Frodo.

Gimli turned to look at the distraught man, "I think he was being serious." He said quietly and began following Legolas muttering something about never getting on the Elves bad side.

******

"Frodo?" Aragorn stated quietly to Frodo who attempted to get away from him.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo told him quickly.

Aragorn began slowly walking towards him, "Where is the Ring?" he asked him.

"Stay away!" Frodo shouted and tried to get away from him.

Aragorn ran towards him, "Frodo!" he shouted and stopped so that he wouldn't scare the Hobbit, "I swore to protect you." Aragorn attempted to reason.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked as he opened his hand to reveal the Ring, "Would you destroy it?" he asked as he held out the Ring a little more.

Aragorn frowned and walked slowly towards him, his eyes fixed on the Ring, _Aragorn._ It seemed to whisper at him, _Aragorn._ It whispered again and he stopped his hand as it hovered over the Ring, _Elessar._ It whispered and Aragorn closed his eyes briefly.

Aragorn kneeled down to the ground as he rested his hand on top of Frodo's, closing it so that the Ring was no longer visible, "If I could protect but one person from war's horror then I would bear any shame. I would bear it proudly. I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." He said as he pushed Frodo's hand away gently and pulled his own away.

"I know." Frodo whispered as tears filled both their eyes, "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." He said and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn frowned and looked down as he heard a noise, "Go, Frodo!" he shouted as he pulled out his sword. Frodo pulled his own out and noticed that it was glowing blue, Orcs were near. Gimli and Legolas, who was still cradling Hermione in his arms, ran over and stood, watching for a moment, "Run. Run!" Aragorn told him and Frodo nodded and began running into the trees and out of sight. Aragorn quickly ran over to Legolas and Gimli, "Gimli, go and warn the others. Orcs are coming." Aragorn said and then he looked at Legolas whose clothes were covered in blood, "What happened?" he asked the still angry Elf.

"Boromir." Legolas answered angrily as he gently placed Hermione down on the ground in a place where she was hidden, "Stay here." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead gently.

******

Gimli ran through the trees as fast as he could until he reached the shore, completely out of breath so that he found it very hard to speak, "Run...help...Master...Hobbits...fight...Orcs." he stammered unable to make sense of anything.

"Are you trying to tell us that there's a fight with Orcs?" Draco asked him taking a bite from his bacon and then a drink of his coffee which he had been surprised to notice was actually available in this time. Gimli nodded his head vigorously, "Burn the creatures of the night so that I may actually enjoy coffee and bacon!" Draco shouted.

"I'm staying here." Harry whispered but there was no fear in his eyes, just determination.

Draco stared at him in disbelief, "Potter, if this is a joke, I'll kill you!" he shouted as he stood, spilling his coffee.

"I need to stay in case the Hobbits come back. Sam has gone off to find Frodo and Merry and Pippin ran off in that direction." He said pointing to the east, "Go and help them." He told Draco but the Slytherin didn't move, "Go, Draco!" he shouted and Draco looked back at him before nodding and moving away, "Hey!" Draco turned back, "If you see Hermione, tell her I'm sorry and that I love her." he said. Draco nodded and ran into the trees in the direction Harry had pointed in.

Gimli sighed, "Frodo is going to be coming this way. Make sure he leaves safely." Gimli told him and Harry nodded as he watched the Dwarf run off back into the forest.

******

Aragorn walked up onto the hill and stood looking at all the Orcs with no fear in his eyes. He drew his sword up in front of him as Legolas loaded his bow from up in the trees where he was crouching on a branch so he could cover Aragorn and keep an eye on Hermione. He walked towards them as they charged at him. He ducked as an Orc swung his sword at him and killed it, before swinging his sword around and killing another.

Legolas discreetly fired off arrow after arrow at the Orcs from his perch as Aragorn continued to slash away at the hundreds charging at him. As the Orcs drew closer, he looked down at Hermione in concern. Aragorn was pushed back onto the stairs by about four Orcs all attacking him at once and Legolas was too busy keeping others away from Hermione to help him so he was backed up onto the top of the ruin as he fought with them. It was a struggle, but he used it to his advantage and kicked one of them, causing it to fall into the others trying to make their way up the stairs towards him. Any that got up after that, Aragorn managed to hit them hard enough to throw them off the top of the ruin.

"Find the Halfling!" Uglúk shouted at the Orcs, "Find the Halfling!" he shouted and the Orcs began running in another direction.

Aragorn, noticing the Orcs running off in the direction Frodo had run in jumped off the ruin, "Elendil!" he shouted as he landed on an Orc, managing to take down three.

Legolas looked down as Gimli ran into the clearing swinging his axe and killing the running Orcs. The Elf jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to him and fired an arrow at an Orc near to him, "Where'd you come from!?" Gimli shouted to him.

Legolas pointed to the tree he had been sitting in, "In the tree!" he shouted back.

"Sneaky, Elf!" he shouted back as he decapitated another.

Legolas killed an Orc that was about to stab Aragorn in that back, "Aragorn, go!" he shouted as he shot an arrow at another Orc at point-blank range before getting another arrow and turning stabbing an Orc in the neck with it before he loaded the same arrow and fired it at an Orc that was running up behind that one. Legolas looked around for a moment to kill another Orc, but he froze for a second as he saw Hermione stumble from her hiding place, her daggers in her hands. They locked eyes for a moment and then Hermione began slashing and slicing at the Orcs.

******

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted as he looked around for his friend.

Frodo turned as he heard Sam shout at him, but he continued running and fell as he saw the Orcs swarming over the hill. He got back to his feet quickly got back to his feet as Aragorn appeared and killed an Orc that was gaining on him. He quickly climbed down the hill and over the roots of a large tree so he could hide behind it. He leaned into it and closed his eyes as he watched Orcs run past him and he listened to the clinking of swords as Aragorn defended him from the top of the hill.

Merry and Pippin noticed him from where they were hiding behind a tree near to him, "Frodo!" they whispered loudly and he turned to look at them as they motioned for him to go over to them.

"Hide here! Quick!" Pippin shouted to him, "Come on!" he said, but Frodo didn't move, "What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry whose eyes had widened.

They both looked back at their friend as he shook his head at them, "He's leaving." Merry told him.

Pippin looked back at Frodo and suddenly shouted, "No!" before running out of their hiding place.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted and ran out after him. They turned as the Orcs screeched and growled upon seeing them and began heading in their direction. Merry and Pippin turned to Frodo, "Run, Frodo. Go on!" he told him and then he turned to look at the Orcs, "Hey! Hey, you!" he shouted to the Orcs to gain their attention, "Over here!" he shouted and the Orcs headed towards them.

"This way!" Pippin shouted as he followed Merry's lead. Frodo watched the Orcs run after his two friends and he quickly headed in the other direction, towards the boats, "It's working!" Pippin shouted as they continued to run.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry shouted.

******

Legolas took out his daggers and spun them skilfully in his hands as he stood back to back with Hermione. He crossed them over, slitting the throat of an Orc as he felt Hermione sidestep to the left and he stuck his dagger out behind him killing another Orc. He then spun and slit the throat of another as Hermione ran back to him so they were back to back again. They turned towards each other quickly, "How is your head?" Legolas asked quickly as he spun and killed an Orc that had been sneaking up behind him and then he turned back to her.

"Sore." Hermione answered as she stuck out her daggers behind her, killing a small Orc that was creeping up behind her.

"You should not be-" he was cut off as he ducked the sword of an Orc. He stood up straight again and tripped up the Orc quickly before stabbing it with his daggers.

Legolas jogged towards Hermione and her eyes widened. She ducked as Legolas slit the throat of an Orc that had been behind her, and she looked up at him in shock. Legolas gave her a small smile as he slashed out his dagger behind him causing another Orc to fall. Hermione stood back up and they stared at each other for a moment, but they were rudely interrupted as three Orcs charged at them. Legolas sighed as Hermione rolled her eyes and they made quick work of letting them join their dead companions on the ground.

Hermione caught a flash of blonde as Draco made his way up the hill firing spells at the Orcs. He ran towards Hermione and grabbed her arm gently, "Need to-" he was cut off as an Orc swung at him so he returned the favour and stabbed it through the chest, "Bastard." He whispered as he looked down at it.

"Need to?" Hermione asked him as she watched him cast fiendfyre at another group of Orcs making their way up the hill.

"Yeah, Potter told me to tell you that he is sorry and he loves me...er, you...he loves...you." Draco said as he got distracted by a Orc that was trying to get away from his fiendfyre.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Where is he?" she asked him as Legolas came to stand next to her and loaded his bow.

Gimli also came to stand beside them, "He is waiting on the Hobbits down at the shore. He is going to make sure they get away safely." The Dwarf told her.

Hermione's eyes widened, "No. He's going to follow." She whispered and then she looked at Draco, "Frodo ran down that way and Aragorn followed. I think I heard Merry and Pippin down there as well." She told him as she pointed past the ruin, "Go protect them." She told him.

"What about you?" Draco asked her as he noticed her head for the first time.

"Don't worry about me. Go, Draco!" she told him and Draco nodded, running in the direction she had pointed.

Hermione looked at Legolas before she turned and was about to run, but Legolas was too quick. He grabbed her arm and spun her back to him, "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Harry's my best friend. I have to say goodbye." She told him. Legolas stared at her, his eyes wide with worry and a frown on his face and his hand on her arm became slightly firmer. Hermione reached up and rested a hand on his cheek gently as she gazed into his eyes, "I'll be fine, Legolas." She told him with a small smile. Legolas shook his head at her, but he let her go anyway. He watched as she began walking away, but she stopped and turned back to him. She let out a strangled cry as she ran back to him and pulled his lips down to meet hers and she poured everything she was feeling into that one kiss. Legolas wrapped his arms around her tightly as he kissed her just as desperately as she was him. He had been slightly startled at first, but he didn't care now that she was in his arms. Hermione pulled back gently as she looked into his eyes as tears fell from her own, "I love you." she whispered as she gently kissed him again and pulled away completely. She turned and ran towards the shore where she knew Harry was.

Legolas was breathing heavily as he watched her go and then he re-sheathed his daggers as he went to run after her, but Gimli stopped him, "Let her go, Master Elf. She will be fine." Gimli told him and Legolas stopped just as he watched Hermione disappear into the trees.

Everything had started out as black and white. Somewhere down the road, the line went blurry, the colours started to run, got smudged and gray. Hermione had begun to become a constant in Legolas' every day to day life. The kiss...it felt like a goodbye. Gimli grabbed his arm as he clutched his axe a little tighter. Legolas pulled his bow off his back and nodded to the Dwarf and followed him through the trees to where Aragorn was still fighting.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Some proper Legolas/Hermione action there ;p. I hadn't originally planned to have them show proper affection for each other until a little later into the story, but this just seemed to fit so I put it in here. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	20. Two against an Army

**Chapter 19: Two against an Army**

**Chapter Summary: Draco turned as he heard a cry emit from the two stationary Hobbits who had been too shocked and upset to move. They raised their swords and charged at the Orcs, but they picked them up and began carrying them off, "Go...protect..." Boromir stuttered in his pain as the Orcs marched past them. Draco was about to begin attacking again so that he could help Merry and Pippin, but something hit him on the head rendering him unconscious and one of the Orcs picked him up and began carrying him away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs or HP as they are owned by their respective proprietors. The credit for any familiar dialogue goes to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say that I had absolutely no intention of having Hermione tell Legolas that she loves him in that last chapter, but for Hermione it was a sort of spur of the moment thing. Anyway, I hope none of you were disappointed with it. I sort of rushed it because I had to go to out :( Sorry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.**

******

Merry and Pippin continued to run away from the gaining Orcs that were close behind them. They began to panic as they reached a bridge and from all around them, Orcs began to surround them. They stopped running and looked around trying to figure out a way out of what was happening. Suddenly, from a tree just to their right, someone jumped down and for a split second they thought it was Legolas, but it turned out to be Draco.

"Always wanted to do that." He muttered as he swung his sword at an Orc and killing it.

"Draco!" Merry and Pippin shouted in relief as they watched him kill another.

"That's right boys!" Draco shouted back as he drew his wand and spun it in his hand unknowingly leaving himself open for an Orc that was about to kill him with its axe.

Boromir ran in the way and grabbed the axe, stabbing the Orc while he was at it, before turning to Draco, "When are you going to learn to pay attention?" he asked hypothetically as Draco smiled and shrugged. He rolled his eyes as he and Draco began fighting the charging Orcs and Merry and Pippin helped as much as they could.

******

Gimli watched in utter amazement as Legolas stood in the middle of the clearing where Aragorn had just been fighting. The Elf calmly, as if he was bored, pulled out arrow after arrow and shot at Orcs who came within two metres of him. Gimli, on the other hand, was anything but calm as he slashed away at the remaining Orcs that Aragorn hadn't killed yet as he was currently being tackled against a tree by a strong, but small Orc.

Legolas pulled out an arrow and shot it at an approaching Orc and then he shot another. There was another behind him and he shot that one as well before he sighed and aimed at one that ran passed him so he had to move his bow with it and shot so that the Orc ran into the arrow. Then he shot another one and this carried on for a couple more minutes before he was finally able to relax his bow for a moment. The Elf turned towards Aragorn who nodded at him so Legolas sighed and pulled another arrow out and aimed it at Aragorn. The Ranger ducked down just in time as Legolas shot, hitting an Orc that had been coming up behind Aragorn and then he loaded his bow again and shot the Orc Aragorn was still struggling with.

Legolas frowned as he heard the sound of a horn being blown. He listened for a moment as he stared in the direction it was coming from, "The horn of Gondor." He said to Aragorn.

"Boromir." Aragorn said as he ran passed Legolas, almost knocking the Elf over in his haste. Legolas watched him, a little startled, but he loaded his bow and began shooting at the Orcs that were charging towards them from the direction they needed to head in to reach Boromir.

******

Boromir was getting concerned as hundreds of Orcs began swarming around him and the Hobbits. Draco was busy trying to keep the Orcs as far away from Merry and Pippin as he could, but it was proving too hard as the Orcs seemed to just appear, "This is insane!" Draco shouted to Boromir as he slammed his sword into an Orc right to the hilt and then pulled it out.

"I blew the horn, Aragorn will be here soon!" Boromir shouted back to him.

Draco closed his eyes briefly as another Orc ran towards him; only this one was holding a flaming torch and began waving it and trying to stab Draco with it. The Slytherin dodged as much as he could before he eventually punched the Orc in the face and cut its arm off, "The Orcs are playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned." He muttered to himself as he used a spell to extinguish the flames, "Ha ha! Take that feeble torch flame!" he shouted as he spun and killed another Orc before he took out his wand, "This is getting us nowhere!" he shouted and then cast fiendfyre on the Orcs which took out a good many of them.

That bought them enough time for a moment and Boromir blew his horn again as Draco herded Merry and Pippin into a safe place next to a tree behind them so that they would be safe. From the hilltop, Draco could just make out Aragorn fighting his way down to them and a relieved smile flickered to his lips. Boromir stopped blowing the horn as an Orc swung its sword at him, making him have to duck. While he was kneeled down, he stabbed the Orc and threw it over his shoulder, before stabbing another. Draco stood in front of Merry and Pippin firing off random spells which also included a nasty Bat-Bogey Hex that hit one of the smaller Orcs and caused it to run around while the Bogey bats attacked it.

"Draco! We must protect the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted to him.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Draco shouted back and turned to the Hobbits quickly, "Protego!" he shouted at them and an almost invisible blue shield circled them.

The Orcs came in hundreds down the hill and Boromir grabbed Draco, "Run! Protect the Hobbits and run!" he told him.

Draco grabbed Merry and Pippin, "Come on!" he shouted as he pulled them away from the Orcs. Merry and Pippin hid behind a tree and threw stones at the charging Orcs as Draco fired off more spells at them and Boromir stabbed and tackled others. Draco was beginning to believe that they were going to hold them off until Aragorn and the others reached them, but then he looked up at the hill for a second and saw the Uruk-hai that was leading the Orcs. He froze as the Uruk-hai raised its bow and pointed it towards them. He went to run forward and warn Boromir, but froze again as an arrow struck Boromir in the shoulder which caused him to fall to his knees. Everything around them seemed to freeze as Draco, Merry and Pippin looked at Boromir in shock. Boromir stood back up and continued to kill the Orcs, but Draco couldn't move to help him as he was struck with admiration for the man he had hated on their journey. Even with a wound it seemed nothing could keep Boromir from protecting the Hobbits and Draco suddenly felt guilt and shame because of the way he had treated Boromir since he had met him.

Draco snapped out of his shock and raised his wand towards the Uruk-hai as it walked down the hillside towards them. The Orcs that were charging at them was making it impossible for him to get a good shot in so he opted for firing off multiple killing curses, fiendfyre and some other random spells. Fiendfyre, though dangerous to everything in its midst if not controlled properly, had become one of the Slytherin's favourite spells to use on the Orcs as it had such a brilliant effect on them.

Boromir continued to fight on valiantly as the Uruk-hai loaded his bow again and aimed it at him, "Draco...get the Hobbits out of-" Boromir began but was cut off as the Uruk-hai shot him again, hitting him in the side causing him to fall to his knees again. The Uruk-hai growled as Boromir looked at the Hobbits and breathed heavily but he let out a war-cry and killed an Orc behind him and got back to his feet.

Draco looked on in utter shock, but managed to usher the Hobbits behind him once more as he continued to fire off spells, "Diffindo!" he shouted at one that was near to Boromir and a huge gash appeared in its chest, causing it to fall. Boromir struggled on and killed another two Orcs that charged at him before decapitating another. Draco's respect for Boromir, which had been very low before this fight, began to grow considerably as he watched the wounded man struggle on to help him protect Merry and Pippin. He tried to make his way over, but Boromir shook his head and Draco stopped, looking at him worriedly as he continued to fight. Time seemed to stop once more as another arrow hit Boromir again and this time, Draco didn't hesitate to make his way to the man and try to help him as he fell to the ground, the third arrow jutting out of his chest. Boromir managed to get back to his knees and Draco grabbed his shoulders while he shot off more curses, hexes and jinxes at the approaching Orcs, "Don't die on me, man!" Draco shouted as he fired off the killing curse at the Uruk-hai, but it picked up an Orc, using it as a shield and threw the dead Orc to the ground after, "Smart bastard!" he shouted as he tried again, but failed.

Draco turned as he heard a cry emit from the two stationary Hobbits who had been too shocked and upset to move. They raised their swords and charged at the Orcs, but they picked them up and began carrying them off, "Go...protect..." Boromir stuttered in his pain as the Orcs marched past them. Draco was about to begin attacking again so that he could help Merry and Pippin, but something hit him on the head rendering him unconscious and one of the Orcs picked him up and began carrying him away.

The Uruk-hai that had shot Boromir stopped in front of him and he looked back, pain in his eyes. It raised its bow which was loaded and pointed it at him so it could finish the job in killing him, but Aragorn dived at it and knocked it to the ground, sending the arrow flying into the trees. The Uruk-hai got back up as Aragorn went to strike it, but their swords clashed and it pushed Aragorn back hard into a tree and he dropped his sword. The Uruk-hai threw its shield at him which landed at his neck and he struggled to get it off him as it charged in to deliver a killing blow to him, but he ducked out of the shield and tackled the Uruk-hai, but it spun him around making him land on his back. It raised its sword high over its head and struck it down where Aragorn had just been lying, but had rolled to his right to avoid what would have been a fatal blow and the Ranger kicked it in the shin. Aragorn pulled out the dagger Celeborn had presented him with and stabbed it into the Uruk-hai's leg.

It growled in anger, punching Aragorn across the face before it grabbed him up and head-butted him and then it threw him to the ground. Aragorn looked up at it, momentarily dazed by the blow, blood streaming from his nose and mouth, as it pulled the dagger from its leg and licked its own blood from it. It threw the dagger at Aragorn who hit it with his sword which had been lying next to him when he landed and it shattered causing the blade shards to cut his clothes and face. The Uruk-hai picked up its sword and charged at Aragorn, but he dodged the sword and tried to deliver a blow to its middle but it dodged it. Aragorn got back to his feet and they fought for a moment, swords clashing loudly and sparks flew with every blow until Aragorn saw an opening and cut the Uruk-hai's arm off and then he stabbed it in the chest. It growled and grabbed the sword, pulling it further into its body as if it was making a point to Aragorn that it couldn't be killed. Aragorn glared and pulled his sword out, slashing it out and decapitating the Uruk-hai.

Aragorn looked around and noticed Boromir lying on a bed of fern and grass under a tree, "No." He whispered as he ran over to him.

Boromir was pale with that amount of blood he had lost and he was fighting for breath, "They took Draco and the little ones." He said to Aragorn.

"Hold still." Aragorn told him as he looked at the wounds and arrows worriedly.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo? And Hermione, is she alright?" he asked him quickly as his breathing became more laboured.

"Hermione is fine. Legolas helped her." he told him and then his eyes saddened, "I let Frodo go." He whispered.

Boromir closed his eyes in pain for a moment before he looked back at the Ranger, "Then you did what I could not." He whispered as tears came to his eyes, "I tried to take the Ring from him and I hurt Hermione." He told him wretchedly.

Aragorn shook his head, "Hermione is alright but the Ring is beyond our reach now." He answered as tears came to his own eyes.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said with difficulty.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." Aragorn told him as he went to take the arrows out so that he could give Boromir a chance at surviving.

Boromir grabbed his hand to stop him, "Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Boromir told him as tears spilled from his eyes.

Aragorn tried to hold back his own as Boromir grabbed his shoulder. Aragorn grabbed his hand as he looked down at the dying man, "I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail." Aragorn promised.

"Our people." Boromir whispered and Aragorn nodded, "Our people." He repeated and reached for his sword which Aragorn gave to him and he clutched it to his chest. Legolas arrived then and looked at all the dead Orcs in astonishment before he noticed Aragorn kneeling over Boromir. Gimli followed at a slower pace, arriving a minute later gasping for breath and grumbling that Dwarves are not as fast at running as Elves are. Legolas looked on at the scene sorrowfully and he began to be repentant for the unforgiving words he had said to Boromir regarding Hermione. Aragorn was finding it difficult to hold his tears at bay as Boromir continued, "I would have followed you, my Brother. My captain. My King. It's an honour to die at your side." He whispered and his eyes became glassy as death took him.

"It's an honour to have lived at yours." Aragorn whispered as he took a gentle hold of Boromir's head and looked into his lifeless eyes, "Be at peace son of Gondor." He said softly and kissed his forehead and stood. Legolas and Gimli looked on, tears in their own eyes, but in Legolas' case, they never fell, not even one. Gimli rested the hilt of his axe on the ground and leaned carefully on the blade as a sign of respect for the fallen man as Aragorn spoke softly, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Tears fell from his eyes once he said this.

******

Frodo continued to run through the trees and as the shore came into view, relief filled him and it made him run a little faster. He breached the trees and stopped in disbelief as Harry looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Glad you could finally join me, Frodo." He said and handed the Hobbit his satchel with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Frodo asked him guardedly.

Harry smiled, "I'm here to help you." he told him as he placed his own things into a boat and turned to the Hobbit just as they heard a rushing sound through the trees. Harry took out his sword, but rolled his eyes and re-sheathed it as he realised it was just Sam, "Come along, Samwise!" Harry shouted to the Hobbit that was running through the trees.

Frodo looked up at Harry as tears began to fall, "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." He whispered to himself as Harry looked at him sorrowfully.

Harry kneeled down in front of him, "Remember what Gandalf told you when you said that very same thing to him." He told him and Frodo nodded as a new glint of resolve shone in his eyes.

They looked at the trees as Sam ran out of them, gasping for breath, "Frodo!" he said as he tried to catch his breath, "I thought...you were...going to leave." He whispered to him.

"Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo told him causing Harry to raise his eyebrows in amusement at these words.

"Of course you are." Harry said sarcastically as he placed Sam's things in the boat with his own and Frodo's.

"I'm coming with you!" Sam said tenaciously and Harry nodded as if to say he, too, was going to go as well, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise: 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to." Sam told him.

"I'm not leaving either. We're going with you Frodo." Harry told him.

Frodo smiled as he hugged them both, "Come on." He told them and they got into the boat. Harry paddled them across and in the boat, Sam and Frodo began planning how they were going to reach Mordor and Harry gave his input also every now and again. They reached the shore and hid the boat before making their way into the trees and disappeared from sight.

******

Hermione ran as fast as she could through the trees to the shore. She felt completely pathetic for what she had just done and she could not believe what she had said to Legolas, though she never regretted kissing him. As she ran, her mind continued to stay on him but she wanted nothing more than to reach the shore before Harry would leave with Frodo. Even if it was just to say goodbye.

Her head began to throb with her heart beat and a slight bout of fatigue washed over her and caused her to fall. She groaned as she got to her knees and held her head with her hand. She pulled it away to reveal that the gash had begun bleeding again, but she shook off the dizziness and nausea her falling had caused and got back to her feet. She began running again as adrenaline and her need to speak to Harry got more intense.

She almost cried out with relief as she reached the shore, but on closer inspection, Frodo's, Sam's and Harry's equipment and satchels were missing and she let out a cry as she looked across the river to the other side. She noticed three figures running into the trees and instantly made up her mind. She grabbed her satchel, made sure her quiver and daggers were still on her person and grabbed her bow. She got into a boat and began to row across the river all the while telling herself that she was only going to say goodbye and then catch up with Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli after.

******

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli reached the shore just in time to make out a lone figure pulling a boat onto the shore over on the other side. Legolas' eyes widened and he grabbed a boat, pushing it into the water, "Hurry! Frodo, Sam, Harry and Hermione have reached the eastern shore." He said, but as he turned to look at Aragorn who was making no move to collect their equipment and provisions, he frowned. Aragorn looked over at the other side of the river as Hermione disappeared into the trees, "You mean not to follow them." Legolas whispered almost irately as he watched Aragorn.

Aragorn moved to the water momentarily and pushed the funeral boat they had made for Boromir into the water and watched it as it got caught by the current and went over the waterfall before he moved back up to where he had been standing and began cleaning his sword, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said to him and Legolas looked back over at the eastern shore.

He turned back to Aragorn angrily after a few moments, "What about Hermione's fate? I made a pledge, an oath, that I would protect her, even if it meant my death. I cannot stay here, knowing that she is walking into peril." Legolas said, his eyes flashing as he turned back to look at the other shore again.

Aragorn shook his head, "We cannot change what has come to pass. What is done is done. Once she catches up to them, she will be out of harm's way. Have no fear, Legolas. She is a powerful person and I know she will be well." Aragorn told him and Legolas nodded reluctantly, but his eyes never strayed from the other shore even though he could no longer see Hermione.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said as he and Legolas made to stand in front of Aragorn, their expressions filled with deep emotion.

Aragorn walked over to stand in front of them and took hold of each of their shoulders, "Not if we hold true to each other." He told Gimli and the Dwarf grabbed hold of the arm that had a firm grip of his shoulder in agreement with Aragorn as the Ranger turned to Legolas, "We will not abandon Draco, Merry and Pippin to torment and death." He told him, but Legolas still looked back at him in worry and doubt as he continued to think about Hermione. Then Aragorn addressed them both, "Not while we have strength left." He said with determination and he moved away from them to pack up his satchel and equipment, "Leave all that can be spared behind." He placed a dagger into the sheath that once held the dagger Celeborn had given him, "We travel light." He told them and then he smiled, "Let us hunt some Orc." And with that he ran into the trees.

Gimli smiled at this and Legolas looked at him, "Yes!" he shouted and Legolas smiled as Gimli took off after Aragorn.

Legolas went to run also, but stopped and looked back at the eastern shore momentarily, "Until we meet again...Lady Hermione." He whispered and took off after Gimli and Aragorn.

******

Frodo, Sam and Harry reached the top of a rock face and looked out at the view which revealed to be even more rocky landscape, "Mordor." Frodo said quietly.

"I hope the others find a safer road." Harry whispered as his thoughts turned to Hermione, _if that bloody Elf doesn't look after her I'll kill him with my bare hands!_ He thought as his hands curled into fists, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Strider will look after them." Sam said as he looked up at the Gryffindor.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said sadly and Harry frowned at these words.

Harry knew the risks he was taking when he decided to accompany Frodo to Mordor and he knew it could mean his never returning back to the future, but he steeled his nerves and focused on the situation at hand, "We may yet, Frodo." Harry told him as he placed a comforting hand on the small Hobbits shoulder.

"We may." Sam added as he too placed a hand on his friends shoulder and Frodo smiled at both of them in turn.

"Sam, Harry I'm glad you are both with me." He told them with a smile and then began walking down the huge rocky mountain. Sam and Harry shared a glance before following the Hobbit as they continued their journey to Mordor.

**A/N: And so the Fellowship has split. I was originally going to make this story into a trilogy, but decided not to because I didn't see much point in it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and please leave me a lovely review to let me know what you thought :)**


	21. A Desperate Pursuit

**Chapter 20: A Desperate Pursuit**

**Chapter Summary: Hermione was already so far beyond the point of no return she couldn't remember what it had looked like when she had passed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs or Harry Potter. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you all like this chapter. It took me ages to do and I had three different copies of it and this was the best one. Please read and review!**

******

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had ran so much in her life. The trees around her seemed to close in on her as exhaustion began to settle in and she began to believe that her brilliant plan to chase after Harry and the Hobbits had become futile. She couldn't see them anywhere and yet in her mind, she had to believe they couldn't be too far ahead of her.

As she continued along the path, she couldn't see them anywhere and the path was drawing thinner the further she ran and the trees became thicker and closer to each other. She slowed to a walk as the tiredness she was feeling from running as far as she had settled in and the adrenaline that had been pumping through her, helping her continue began to diminish and the pain from the gash on her head began to throb once more.

She grabbed her head as she began to feel slightly dizzy again and grabbed onto a tree for a moment as her vision momentarily became blurred and she tried to make out what was ahead of her. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that following Harry and the Hobbits had been a good idea and she wondered if Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were still over on the other shore. She had a good mind to go back, but something stopped her and her feet seemed to move forward in the opposite direction from them on their own as if some kind of possession had taken over them.

The dizziness and nausea passed after a few moments and her vision cleared. To her, it felt as though the trees had moved closer to each other, but she shook it off, telling herself that she must have hit her head pretty hard and her mind was playing tricks on her. She steeled her resolve and continued along the thin path for what seemed like miles to her tired legs. As she walked, she subconsciously looked around for any clues that could help her get on the right track in finding them, but she came up empty handed. There was nothing on the path that could tell her if they even went the way she was going.

It wasn't long before she came to a fork in the path and on the ground there was three pieces of Lembas Bread still neatly wrapped up in leaves lying across both paths and Hermione growled in frustration. She began to wonder why they were there and if something had happened to Harry, Frodo or Sam to cause them to drop them as she kneeled down and picked them up, storing them safely in her satchel. As she went to place the third one in though, she stopped and looked at it for a moment as she remembered what Legolas had said to Merry and Pippin about it in Lothlórien before they left. She opened it and took a small bite from the corner and chewed on it thoughtfully as she savoured the taste. She took another bite and then wrapped the rest back up in the leaf. It was true what he had said and Hermione smiled before it fell from her face to be replaced with a frown as she thought of him.

For a moment, she wished he hadn't let her go to pursue Harry, but she felt it couldn't be helped now and once she caught up to them and said what she wanted to say to Harry, she could go and catch up with him, Aragorn and Gimli. However, as she thought this she found it impossible to actually do considering she was in a strange land and had no idea which way they had gone in.

She couldn't believe her own stupidity as she stood angrily and stuffed the Lembas bread into her bag and this action caused her pendant to fall out onto the ground from the bag where she had put it for safe keeping until it was possible for her to wear it again. Hermione fell back to her knees as she stared at it. All of the things that had happened to her had started with her pendant because Gandalf had wanted her to come back in time and somehow activate the Magic that lay dormant within it.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of everything Galadriel had told her only to realise that it hadn't really helped her at all as Galadriel never told her how to activate her pendant. She wondered then if Galadriel knew the answer to that herself or if Hermione was the only one who could figure it out and it was her birthright or something. What was the meaning behind Galadriel's words? Hermione's eyes widened for a moment as her eyes left the pendant and she stared straight ahead of her. What if she wasn't supposed to return to the future? What if she was supposed to come back to this time and stay because this time was where her true kin were? Galadriel had mentioned that Hermione was capable of being granted the gift of the Eldar and to become immortal and travel to Valinor to be with her kind, but was it what she really truly wanted in her heart? Could she really stand back and watch as Draco and Harry returned to the future without her? Was she capable of handling the emotional turmoil and heart break she knew it was going to cause her should she return to the future? Hermione knew that the day after she returned she would forget everything that had happened on their journey and she would forget her new friends and...Legolas. Was she prepared to do that?

Galadriel had also mentioned that her returning to the future could cause a horrible chain of events to happen and she wondered if the hidden message within her words meant that the people who had met and associated with her would remember her when in the future she would be given the easy way out and forget they even existed. It was too horrible to think of, but she also thought that maybe going back would be the easiest path to take even though it would kill her to do so. To watch her friends leave without her would be hard, but she would have people in this time who love her and she would forget her despair and grief for them when she reached Valinor. She would be happy and she would be able to spend eternity with Legolas which is something she wouldn't mind in the long-run.

Thinking about it was hurting her though. She was hurting because staying would mean discarding the future and everything she had ever known. She would be abandoning her friends, loved ones and a possible future where Voldemort is dead if they succeeded in this time. However, everything of her old life in the future seemed as though it was only a surreal dream now; a dream that was fading with every step and new adventure that crossed her path in Middle-Earth. Could she really go back to the future after all this was over? It didn't seem real anymore. She felt as though this was where she belonged and that some bizarre force of control was trying to keep her here. Was there even a future left in that time for her? Ron was dead, her parents didn't know she existed and weren't even her real parents, most of the other Weasleys had been killed as well as many others who had fought for the Order and opposed Voldemort.

Hermione didn't know what to do as she sat in that same position for a while, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared unblinkingly at the pendant. She eventually reached forward and picked it up, clutching it to her chest as a bout of strangled sobs took over her and she shook uncontrollably from the torture she was feeling. She was torn in two as part of her said it would be sensible to return to the future where she belonged and the other much larger, though not more dominant, part of her begged her to stay in the past and not return because she feared what would be awaiting her there, if anything.

Hermione was already so far beyond the point of no return she couldn't remember what it had looked like when she had passed it.

The days had flown by while they had been in Middle-Earth and even though there was still such a long way to go before the Ring was going to be destroyed, it felt to Hermione as though it was nearing too fast. It was hard to believe that they had been in Middle-Earth for little over three months and had grown so close to the members of the Fellowship. They had been like a family, shielding each other and making each other laugh when the times were down. Even when there were arguments between them, there had always been that unspoken declaration to stick by each other even if it meant death.

It was unfair to think that all this, everything that had been built, the friendships and everything they had learned whilst coming to Middle-Earth was going to be nothing but a wonderful dream if they returned to the future. If that was so then wouldn't it all be for nothing? Hermione pondered on this for a few moments as she lifted her eyes from her pendant and tried to make a decision on which path of the fork she should take. The Lembas Bread had not been beneficial to her as it had been lying across both paths so now the decision was hers.

She looked down the left path which, if her eyes were not deceiving her, seemed to lead to a rocky cliff face she knew she would never be able to climb, whilst the other looked frightening to her because it seemed more daunting and darker because the trees were closer together, blocking out the sun's rays. She knew there was no point going back, it was meaningless and she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli now.

She knew she had to go on and she made a snap decision as she placed her pendant back into her pocket carefully. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and took the frightening path because she knew there was no point in trying to climb a cliff as it would be suicide and she didn't think Harry, Frodo and Sam would be brainless enough to try it either so that left only the right path in the fork and she began walking down it.

She can't have gotten too far down it when she heard a screeching noise that caused her heart to skip and her blood to freeze within her veins. The screeching was coming from behind her and it sounded close. It was familiar to her and as she looked back to investigate, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw a little more than about fifty Orcs charging towards her. Knowing there was no way she could beat them all, she ran as fast as she could down the path and unsheathed her daggers just to be on the safe side.

She reached a clearing just as the Orcs caught up to her and she had no choice but to fight them. She ducked the sword of a first one and spun out of the way of a second and made a slashing criss-cross with her daggers causing both to fall to the ground dead. Another came at her from the front and another from behind her so she stabbed the one in front of her with one dagger and struck out behind her with the other, embedding it into its middle. They fell to the ground and Hermione didn't have time to catch her breath as five more charged at her. She dodged them neatly as she ran down the line of them, her dagger stretched outwards and ripped through them like a hot knife through butter causing them all to fall down dead.

Hermione felt adrenaline pumping through her veins once more as she ran towards a larger Orc and drop kicked it, knocking it to the ground before she spun her daggers in her hands and slammed them down into the Orcs chest killing it. She pulled her daggers out and kicked out behind her as another Orc came up to stab her in the back. The Orc stumbled as her foot connected and almost fell but it didn't and just as it began making its way towards her again, Hermione spun while holding her left dagger outwards and decapitated it. More Orcs began to swarm into the area and Hermione bit her lip as she wondered what she was going to do.

She looked up at a tree near to her and remembering what Legolas did, she climbed up the tree with a swiftness and strength she didn't realise she had and grabbed her bow off her back and quickly loaded it with an arrow. She instantly began shooting arrows at them, one after the other, the Orcs dropped down dead as she continued to make effortless work of them. She wasn't as quick as Legolas, but the speed in which she was taking the Orcs out would still have made him proud of her and she smiled faintly as she got momentarily sidetracked in her thoughts of him. An arrow hitting the tree trunk right next to her head caused her to snap out of her thoughts and fire back, hitting the Uruk-hai that fired the arrow right between the eyes, killing it instantly.

She didn't have time to feel victorious at her kill however as another Uruk-hai came into the clearing and pointed his bow at her. Hermione froze as she stared at the arrow from which there was a black liquid dripping from the arrowhead. Hermione didn't know what it was, but she guessed it wasn't going something pleasant. She couldn't defend herself because the Orcs were climbing up the tree towards her and she pulled out her wand to shoot them with stunners and other spells so that they wouldn't get to her and that left her open for the Uruk-hai to hit her with the arrow she believed was poisoned.

The Uruk-hai aimed and released the arrow which pierced Hermione in the shoulder. The force of it knocked her out of the tree to land painfully on her back. Hermione had been right about the poison and she already began to feel the effects it was causing as her body began to stiffen. She struggled to move her head and look at where the arrow was protruding out of her shoulder and around the wood of the arrow where her wound was there was black liquid mingling with her blood and she knew that would only quicken the process as it slowly killed her.

An Orc walked towards her with a sword and raised it above its head and then it began to slam it down but the Uruk-hai grabbed the sword just as it was about to deliver a nasty blow to her head. Hermione stared up blearily as her eyes became unclear from the effects and she distantly heard the Uruk-hai speaking, "No, leave her to die painfully so that she may know what happens when one disobeys Lord Sauron." It said as it looked down at Hermione.

She felt tears build in her eyes as her joints stiffened completely and she barely heard the pattering of footsteps from the Orcs as they left her to die in the clearing. She had never wanted to die so much in her life, but she had also not wanted to live as much either and between them she couldn't think of which would be better.

Hermione managed to turn her head with difficulty and through her distorted vision there came a blinding light, maybe even brighter than the sun, but Hermione could not close her eyes to the brilliance of it and she wondered if she was already dead. As she continued to stare at the dazzling glow, a figure emerged from it and walked towards her, but she couldn't make out who it was, only that they were wearing all white and their hair was white also.

A gentle hand rested on top of her forehead and she dimly felt something being pushed into her mouth and being told to drink a foul-tasting potion before darkness took her and she knew no more.

**A/N: This chapter is so short and I'm really sorry about that, but it was just to explain what happens to Hermione. Anyway, so what's going to happen now? Is our brave heroine going to live or is she going to die? You'll just have to wait and see *Hides so that angry mob won't find and kill her* Anyway, please review as I love getting them and most of them are awesome so keep it up! ;p**


	22. In Sickness and in Hell

**Chapter 21: In Sickness and in Hell**

**Chapter Summary: "Ordering my own about are we?" he asked Saruman.**

"**My apologies." Saruman said as he nodded to the man.**

**The man smiled cruelly as he looked at his two most trusted followers, "You know what to do." He said to them.**

**Disclaimer: Any familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien for the LotRs films and books. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, I own the plot.**

**A/N: Hello readers I am going to try and make it up to you all by giving you all a long chapter if I can. I hope you are all enjoying this story and please review to let me know what you think, even some constructive criticism would be welcomed :)**

******

"_You cannot pass!" a vaguely familiar voice shouted, but for the moment, Frodo couldn't place whose it was._

_He heard himself shouting a name, but it was blurred around the edges and he couldn't make it out properly but it could have been he was shouting Gandalf's name. It became clearer as he shouted, "Gandalf!" and it was revealed that he had indeed shouted that the first time._

"_I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Came Gandalf's voice again and then it distorted horribly as he shouted, "Go back to the Shadow." Then it became clearer, "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf shouted and Frodo found himself once again in the Mines of Moria watching Gandalf try to banish the Balrog of Morgoth. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted as he slammed his staff into the bridge and the Balrog tried to attack only to fall down into the ravine. Frodo watched on in terror as once again he had to watch the whip wrap itself around Gandalf's foot and pull him down with the Balrog into the ravine._

_He saw himself running towards Gandalf and Boromir grabbing him, "No, no!" Boromir shouted as everything seemed to slow down._

"_Gandalf!" he saw himself shouting but Gandalf fell from the bridge into the ravine._

_Then it turned strange as he seemed to follow Gandalf down and watched the wizard grab his falling sword and fight the Balrog, stabbing it into its chest before striking it multiple times in the head as they fell. He slammed his sword into the Balrog and momentarily let go of the monster as his sword cut a path from its chest to its stomach. The Balrog grabbed the wizard and pushed him away and Gandalf grabbed a hold of its horn and stabbed his sword into its head making it give out an almighty roar of pain. It grabbed Gandalf with its clawed, fiery hand and was about to throw him into the wall, but it hit a part of the wall that was protruding outwards and let Gandalf go and the old wizard grabbed a hold of its horn again as they continued the descent. Gandalf held on for dear life as the Balrog spun and spiralled around throwing him this way and that and he almost lost his grip as they continued to fall and the ground finally rushed up to meet them in an explosion._

Frodo woke with a start, "Gandalf!" he shouted and then he realised where he was.

Sam grabbed a hold of his shoulder as Harry looked on in confusion, "What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Nothing." Frodo answered as tears came to his eyes and he lay back down.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost." Harry put in as he stared at the Hobbit.

"Just a dream." He told them.

"It seemed more like a nightmare to me considering the way you were thrashing about an all." Harry said to him as he stood up and stretched.

"We'd better be getting on. Come on, Mr. Frodo." Sam said as he, too, stood and stretched before helping Frodo to his feet.

"Which way?" Frodo asked them as they looked at the two possible paths they could take at the fork in front of them as he picked up his satchel.

Harry grabbed his own bag and shouldered it before shrugging, "I'm not sure." He said.

Sam came to stand next to them as he adjusted his own satchel so that it was secure on his back, "I think we should go right." He said to them.

"Why's that?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"It looks as though it goes more towards Mordor." Sam answered.

"Right it is." Harry said as he led the way followed by Frodo and then Sam. They walked up the rocky path that ended up stopping at a cliff face, but right in front of them was Mordor, "What now?" Harry asked them as he looked over the cliff and shuddered as he realised he couldn't see the bottom.

Sam pulled the Elven rope he had received out of his bag and smiled slightly, "We'll climb down using this." He said to them as he tied it around a rock with one of his tight special knots that were impossible to undo.

"Nice one, Samwise." Harry said to him and ruffled his hair.

"Can you stop calling me that? It's Sam." The Hobbit told him with a small lackadaisical glare.

Harry smiled at him, "Sorry, Sam." He said as he watched Frodo begin the long climb down the cliff. Sam motioned for Harry to go next as he muttered something about heights and the Hobbit watched as Harry began to make his way down before following at a much slower pace that his companions.

They climbed down for what felt like hours and Sam began to get edgy as he looked down at them, "Can you see the bottom?" he shouted down to them.

"No!" Harry shouted back.

"Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!" Frodo shouted up to him as he looked down towards where the ground was somewhere underneath the mist below.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded as he cautiously lowered himself a little more, but the cliff face was slippery and his foot slid downwards causing him to almost fall, but he gripped the rope just in time to stop, but that didn't stop a small box from falling out of his bag and he made to grab it but missed, "Catch it!" he shouted but even with his seekers reflexes Harry missed it, "Grab it, Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted and Frodo caught it just barely but the action caused him to lose his footing and fall.

"Frodo!" Harry shouted as the Hobbit fell.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted as well just as Frodo seemed to hit solid ground.

Frodo stumbled slightly but he didn't fall, "I think I've found the bottom!" He shouted up to them as they quickly made their way down to him.

Harry jumped off and landed next to Frodo, "That's how it's done." He said smiling and Frodo smiled back slightly as Sam got down as well.

"Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it." Sam complained as he looked at the hanging Elven rope in disdain.

Frodo looked down at the small box he'd risked his life for, "What's in this?" he asked Sam.

"Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something." Sam told him and Frodo laughed.

"Roast chicken!?" Harry asked in disbelief, but there was also amusement in his voice as he too laughed with Frodo.

"You never know." Sam told Harry as the Gryffindor and Frodo continued to laugh. Sam cracked a small smile; he hadn't seen Frodo laugh like that in what seemed a long time.

"Sam." Frodo said as he calmed his laughter down, but a smile remained, "My dear Sam." He said as he opened the box to look at the seasoning inside.

"It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Sam told them seriously as Harry calmed down and smiled at the two Hobbits.

"It is special." Frodo said with a smile as he looked at the salt. He closed it and looked back at Sam, "It's a little bit of home." He said as he handed it back to his friend and walked passed him to stand next to Harry who was staring up at where the rope was still hanging.

"We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down." Harry told them.

"Who's gonna follow us down here, Master Harry?" Sam asked him as he walked over to stand next to them. He looked up at the rope unhappily, "It's a shame, really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope." He then took a gentle hold of the rope, "Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry." He said and then gave the rope a tug.

Harry and Frodo watched in amusement as the rope seemed to come undone and fell down into a heap in front of them. Frodo raised his eyebrows at Sam, "Real Elvish rope?" he asked with a smile. They all laughed as they grabbed their things and carried on up the path and up a rocky hill that Harry was amazed wasn't hurting the Hobbits' feet. When he asked Frodo turned to him, "The bottom of our feet are like leather so we don't need shoes to protect them." He explained as they continued walking.

"The only thing that affects them is cold weather." Sam added and Frodo nodded in confirmation.

Harry laughed, "That's cool. I bet you both anything that my boots will be ruined by the time we reach Mordor." Harry told them as he looked down at his boots.

"I don't know none about that, but I doubt it." Sam answered as he stumbled over a rock.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked him curiously.

"That there are Elvish boots. They won't ruin easily." Sam answered and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I see your point." Harry answered him. When they were in Lothlórien, Haldir had had Draco, Hermione and himself outfitted in Elvish clothing because they were deemed 'important and worthy' or something. Harry was dressed a lot like what Aragorn had been wearing except for the footwear and Draco was wearing much the same garb as Legolas had been wearing, but Hermione's had been more feminine which had made her look very much like an Amazon Princess or something.

Harry had sussed out about Hermione and believed her to be related to Lord Elrond in some way, but Draco was another matter altogether. No one would speak or say anything about him or why he seemed to be so important in this time, maybe even more important than Hermione and himself, but he had noticed that every time they had walked passed an Elf in Caras Galadhon, they bowed to Draco every time. Draco, of course, had loved the attention even though he didn't know why he had been receiving it. Harry wondered if he'd ever find out.

They finally reached the top of the hill they were climbing from which they could see the fires of Mordor from where they were standing, "Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer." Sam said as he stared into the distance with narrowed eyes.

"And it's the one place we're trying to get to." Harry put in as he sighed resignedly.

"It's just where we can't get." Sam finished as he looked down at the ground in despair and then he looked back up at Frodo, "Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost." Sam told him as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Harry whispered as he sat on a rock looking out at Mordor.

Frodo walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing that he was hurting just as much as himself over Gandalf's ill-timed death, "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Harry but they did." He told him as he looked towards the fiery sky. Frodo suddenly felt weird and then suddenly he could see the Eye of Sauron as if he was standing right in front of it and he sat down gasping for air and shook with alarm from it.

Sam noticed and looked at Frodo frantically, "Mr. Frodo?" he asked as he walked over to his friend and Harry stood to see if he was okay.

"It's the Ring, isn't it?" Harry said as more a statement rather than a question, but it was meant as an enquiry.

"It's getting heavier." He told them as he clutched the Ring from where it was still hanging around his neck on the chain. He took a drink from the water he had tied on his belt before turning to Sam, "What food have we got left?" he asked as Sam took a seat on a rock behind him next to Harry.

"Let me see." Sam answered as he pulled out some Lembas Bread, "Oh, yes. Lovely. Lembas Bread." He said as he placed it on the ground next to his satchel, "And look!" he said as he pulled out another, "More Lembas Bread." He told him as he broke a bit off and threw it to him. Frodo caught it and took a bite as Sam handed Harry a bit and took a bit himself. They all ate their respective bits in silence for a moment and then Sam broke it, "I don't usually hold with foreign food..." he began as Frodo and Harry turned to look at him, "...but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad." He told them and they laughed slightly.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" Frodo asked hypothetically as he took another small bite of his Lembas Bread.

Sam smiled at him and then turned at the low rumbling of thunder in the distance and frowned as he nodded towards a darkening cloud to the south of where they were sitting, "Those rain clouds might." He answered quietly as Harry and Frodo both looked at what Sam was talking about.

"Come on, we should find somewhere sheltered and settle in for the night. That cloud looks wicked." Harry said as he picked up his bag and shouldered it before leading the Hobbits down the next hill towards a narrow valley with a huge cliff face to one side and a slightly steep rocky hill on the other so he figured they'd be sheltered pretty well there as they wrapped their cloaks around them and sat around a fire to wait out the storm.

A few hours passed and the three of them were sitting up against the cliff face trying to shelter themselves from the rain, but their attempts proved to be futile as the rain came down from all directions because the wind was doing the same so they were still getting soaked no matter what they did. The weather continued on like that until dawn so the three of them had gotten little sleep the night before so moving off was a slow accomplishment as they packed their things together and made to leave the valley and carry on their journey.

It took them a while as they walked over rocky and steep slopes until they came to a foggy area with rocks jutting outs of the ground, "This looks strangely familiar." Sam said to them as they continued walking.

"It's because we've been here before." Harry said in frustration, "We're going in circles." He said as he sat down in annoyance.

"What is that horrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby." Sam said as he turned to Frodo and Harry, "Can you smell it?" he asked them and Harry nodded.

"Yes. I can smell it." Frodo answered as he walked over to stand next to Sam and looked at him with worried, but knowing eyes, "We're not alone." He told him and the three of them planned to get in some kip.

As the day grew darker they heard noises above them and a voice speaking seemingly to itself as it grew closer and the three companions lay still pretending to be asleep as they listened to the horrid voice, "The thieves. The thieves." It said as it grew in volume as it seemed to get closer to them, "The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it?" it said as it continued to get closer to them, "They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!" the voice was right above them as Sam noticed from the corner of his eye a horribly thin hand reaching out to grab Frodo and the three companions leaped up and grabbed the horrible creature off the ledge it was sitting on.

Frodo and Sam struggled with him as Harry tried to grab his legs, but it proved futile as the creature pushed Frodo away from him and went to attack Sam, but the glinting of the Ring around Frodo's neck from where it had fallen out from under his shirt caused him to stop and attack Frodo instead. He tried to strangle Frodo, but Harry pulled the creature off him, but it also pulled Frodo up with it and threw him down behind it and Harry chucked it off him. Sam grabbed the creature from behind and tried to keep it from attacking Frodo again, but it bit his ear and climbed onto his back, its arm around his neck as he prepared to strangle Sam.

Harry took out his wand while Frodo unsheathed his sword and they both pointed them at the creature that was trying to strangle Sam, "This is Sting." Frodo said to it angrily, "You've seen it before haven't you, Gollum?" he said to the creature hypothetically as it looked back fearfully. Gollum's arm around Sam's neck seemed to tighten and Frodo prodded the creatures neck slightly, "Release him or I'll cut your throat." Frodo threatened and Gollum released Sam before letting out a wailing sound that could have been mistaken for crying. They three tied him up and went back to sleep so that they would have a good start the next morning.

The next morning, Sam tied the Elven rope around Gollum's neck and pulled him along behind himself, Frodo and Harry. Harry kept glancing at the creature in disgust much like Sam was and they both shared a glance that basically said they both didn't trust the Gollum creature and never would. The Gollum creature kept screaming and grasping at his throat, "It burns! It burns us! It freezes!" he shouted as Sam pulled on the rope causing Gollum to fall into rocks and onto the ground frequently. Sam pulled the rope hard causing Gollum to fall and the Hobbit tried to drag him along and he grabbed onto a rock. Harry stopped and looked at him with a frown, "Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" he shouted as he tried to pull the rope off from around his neck.

"Quiet, you!" Sam shouted at him and he started moaning loudly in pain and screaming out. Sam turned to Frodo and Harry as they both looked at Gollum in annoyance, "It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket." He shouted as Harry and Frodo walked back over to him.

"Let's just tie him up and leave him." Harry suggested in frustration.

"No!" Gollum shouted out in horror, "That would kill us! Kill us!" he shouted as he groaned in pain.

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam shouted at him as he lay on his back and writhed in pain.

"Maybe he does deserve to die." Harry put in as he watched the disgusting creature.

"But now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo told them as he, too, watched Gollum.

Gollum stopped writhing on the ground and looked up at him with a horrible smile on his face, "We be nice to them if they be nice to us." He gasped out as he grabbed the Elven rope again, "Take it off us." He said as Frodo, Harry and Sam frowned down at him in distrust, "We swears to do what you wants. We swears." He said as he bowed his head down to the ground.

"There's no promise you can make that I will trust." Frodo said to him.

Gollum looked up at him, "We swears to serve the Master of the precious. We will swear on..." he looked around as he thought about it and then his huge eyes widened, "...on the precious." After he said this he looked like he was retching as he strangled out, "Gollum. Gollum."

Frodo looked at Harry and Sam before frowning down at Gollum, "The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." He told him.

"Yes..." Gollum nodded as he moved a little closer to them, "...on the precious." He whispered and moved until he was kneeling in front of the three companions and looked up at Frodo, "On the precious." He whispered.

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted out and Gollum went to run away in fear, but Sam tugged the rope back, "Get down! I said, down!" he shouted.

Frodo grabbed him, "Sam!" he shouted.

Sam looked at him and then at Gollum, "He's trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep." He shouted out as he tried to convince Harry and Frodo.

Harry and Sam watched in dismay as Frodo walked towards Gollum until he was standing right in front of him, "You know the way to Mordor?" he asked him.

"Yes." Gollum answered as terror glinted in his eyes.

Frodo kneeled down in front of him, "You've been there before?" he asked him.

"Yes." Gollum answered as the terror in his eyes seemed to grow at the very thought of it.

Frodo reached forward and took the rope off from around his neck, "You will lead us to the Black Gate." He ordered him and stood back up, walking over to Harry and Sam.

"Just for the record, this is a very bad idea!" Harry muttered to Frodo who didn't say anything to that but he frowned as he looked back at Gollum who was rubbing his neck.

"I agree with Master Harry." Sam said instantly.

"We don't know the way. We keep going in circles. He'll lead us there." Frodo told them and the nodded reluctantly as Gollum began leading them up rocky hills and through valleys.

They followed him quickly as he ran ahead of them muttering things to himself, "To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the Master says. Yes!" he said in what seemed to be a carefree voice, but then it took on a darker tone, "No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!" he shouted out to himself as he crouched upon a rock and then his voice changed to the lighter tone again, "But we swore to serve the Master of the precious." He said in fear but then he argued back with himself again, "No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses." Frodo, Sam and Harry stopped as they caught up to him and caught the last of what he was saying to himself, "And always the Great Eye watching, watching." He covered his face before he turned to them and screamed in horror and ran off down into another valley.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back!" Sam shouted after him, but it was useless, Gollum had disappeared as they ran after him, "There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain." Sam said angrily as he looked at Frodo.

"So much for his promises." Harry said darkly.

Then Gollum appeared above them on a ridge, "This way, Hobbits. Follow me!" he shouted to them and Frodo ran to catch up as Harry and Sam shared a dark look before following.

******

North-west of where Frodo, Sam and Harry were journeying to Mordor with the creature Gollum for a guide, the Orcs that had captured Merry, Pippin and Draco were heading to Isengard, marching along with the Hobbits and Slytherin on their backs. Pippin looked around in terror before he looked to his right at the unconscious Merry who was strapped to another Orcs back. Draco was unconscious to his left and he had already tried waking him up to no avail, "Merry!" he shouted trying to wake his best friend and cousin up, "Merry!" he said a little more quietly as the leader of the Orcs stopped them.

More Orcs appeared from behind some rocks and spoke with him, "You're late." It said, "Our Master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now." It said as an order.

The Uruk-hai glared down at it, "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." He said angrily as he walked away.

"Merry!" Pippin shouted and then he turned to his other unconscious companion, "Draco!" he said but the blonde didn't stir. Pippin turned back to Merry, "Merry? Wake up." He said and then he noticed an Uruk-hai drinking something from a water bottle, "My friends are sick." He said to the Orc, "They need water. Please!" Pippin said desperately.

The leader of the Orcs walked towards them, "Sick are they? Give them some medicine, boys!" he shouted and they all laughed as they poured a brownish red liquid down Merry and Draco's throats.

"Stop it!" Pippin shouted angrily as Merry and Draco coughed harshly.

"Can't take their draught!" he shouted as they all laughed again.

"Leave them alone!" Pippin shouted bravely.

"Why?" the Uruk-hai asked him before he motioned to the bottle, "You want some?" Pippin shook his head, "Then keep your mouth shut." He told him.

Pippin turned to Merry, "Merry." He whispered as he looked at him worriedly.

Merry turned to him, "Hello, Pip." He said as he looked away and closed his eyes briefly.

"You're hurt." Pippin said in worry as Draco groaned from behind him.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." Merry told him.

"An act?" Pippin asked in astonishment.

"See? I fooled you too." He said with a smile which faltered after a moment, "Don't worry about me, Pippin." He whispered and then he looked back at him, "How's Draco?" Merry asked and Pippin turned to look at Draco.

"Alright I think." Pippin answered as Draco let out a strange high-pitched sound and began snoring lightly.

"Is he sleeping?" Merry asked in shock.

"I think he is." Pippin answered as he, too, looked at the Slytherin in shock.

The Uruk-hai that gave Merry the 'medicine' stopped next to another that was sniffing the air about him, "What is it? What do you smell?" he asked him.

The other turned to him, "Man-flesh." He answered and the rest began looking around and smelling the air.

"They're picked up our trail." The other said as he looked around at the Orcs and other Uruk-hai.

Pippin looked at Merry, "Aragorn." He whispered with a smile.

The Uruk-hai that was leading shouted, "Let's move!" and the company of Orcs began running again. Pippin bit off the leaf broach he had received in Caras Galadhon from the Elves and spit it out onto the ground so Aragorn would know they were prisoners of the Orcs.

******

Quite a few miles away from where Merry, Pippin and Draco just were, Aragorn lay against a rock with his ear pressed to it as if listening for the vibrations of movement through the ground and his eyes snapped open, "Their pace has quickened." He said as he stood back up, "They must have caught our scent." He whispered and then turned to his two companions who were behind him, "Hurry!" he shouted and continued running.

Legolas ran up the hill, stopping for a moment as he listened before he turned and shouted, "Come on, Gimli!" before he ran to catch up with Aragorn.

Gimli climbed up the hill at a much slower pace and stopped for a moment, "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." He said to himself angrily as he continued to follow Aragorn and Legolas.

They ran across the wasteland in the direction Aragorn had heard the vibrations of the Orcs feet pounding against the ground as they ran. They view from where they were running across looked down into a beautiful valley with a river that flowed north to meet a waterfall at the end and Gimli almost stopped to admire it, but Legolas grabbed his arm and hurried him on. The landscape after that turned to more rocky terrain and made running down the unpredictable hills somewhat challenging, even for Legolas.

They continued to run until the landscape descended into a valley that inevitably led to more harsh terrain and Aragorn stopped upon noticing the leaf broach Pippin had dropped earlier so they would know he was with the Orcs. He picked it up and examined it, "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He whispered as Legolas went to run passed him and stopped to examine the leaf also.

"They may yet be alive." He said with a frown as he looked towards where they were going.

Aragorn stood back up and began to jog lightly next to Legolas, "Less than a day ahead of us. Come." He said as he quickened his pace.

From behind them a loud growl and groan emitted from Gimli as he fell down a hill. He had been still trying to catch up to them and Legolas, who wasn't the least bit concerned for the Dwarf, turned towards where he heard the noise, "Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" he shouted back to him as he ran to catch up with Aragorn.

Gimli stood to his feet as he watched them with irritation, "I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters." He shouted as he began to run after them, "Very dangerous over short distances." He shouted.

He eventually caught up to them as they ran up a hill around a huge rock in the ground and Legolas took the lead as he ran up and stopped, standing on a rock looking out on the land as Aragorn came up to stand on a rock next to him, "Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords." He said to them as Gimli came to a stop beside him, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn said as he jumped off the rock. Legolas jumped off his and sprinted ahead of them to stand on a rock looking out, "Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" he shouted to him.

Legolas concentrated for a moment as he stared out at the land laid before his eyes, "The Uruks turn northeast!" he shouted back to them then his eyes widened in horror, "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he shouted.

Aragorn stared in the direction Legolas had said, "Saruman." He whispered in horror as tears filled his eyes briefly.

******

In the dark fiery pit that Isengard had become, up in the black tower Saruman stood with his hand hovering over the Palantir, a seeing-stone he had acquired to communicate with Sauron, "The world is changing." Saruman said into the stone, "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron we shall rule this Middle-Earth." He finished darkly. Outside the black tower, above the caverns underneath Isengard, Saruman had the Orcs busy on cutting down the trees in the surrounding area and throwing them beneath Isengard into the caverns and Saruman walked through looking at the progress being made, "The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war will the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc." Saruman stood on the edge of a bridge looking down upon the bred and born Uruks below, "I want them armed and ready to march in two weeks!" he shouted down to the Orc workers.

"But, my Lord, there are too many! We cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means." An Orc argued with him.

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." He ordered him.

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires." The Orc argued still.

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep." He said as he stared out at the forest, "Burn it." He ordered.

"Yes." The Orc said.

Saruman returned to his tower and sat upon his throne. A strange man stepped forward and addressed him, "We will fight for you." he said.

"Swear it." Saruman ordered him.

The man took a knife from his sheath and sliced his palm open, "We will die for Saruman." He said.

He went out to the balcony and shouted down to the others, "The Horse-men took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks."

"Murderers!" they shouted.

"Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" he shouted to them and then he turned back to the other man. Saruman smiled cruelly as he beckoned forth three people to his side, one was female and the other two were male, "You two." He said pointing at the woman and man who were side by side, "You will lead these men." He ordered them as the second man, who didn't look any older than twenty five smiled cruelly.

"Ordering my own about are we?" he asked Saruman.

"My apologies." Saruman said as he nodded to the man.

The man smiled cruelly as he looked at his two most trusted followers, "You know what to do." He said to them.

"Yes, my Lord." They said in unison as they walked up to the man.

The woman smiled and laughed in a high-pitched voice, "Bella at your service." She whispered as the man came to a stop at the strange mans other side.

"Lucius." The other said in an arrogant tone.

"And you are?" the strange man asked the younger man standing at Saruman's side.

The young man smiled sadistically, "Tom Riddle." He said and laughed cruelly as Bellatrix and Lucius led the man from the room and out to cause havoc with their new followers.

**A/N: I know another cliffy *hides quickly* but this chapter was getting too long *ducks objects being thrown at her* I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can which will probably be today at some point :) Please review and let me know what you all think!**


	23. Unexpected Saviour

**Chapter 22: Unexpected Saviour**

**Chapter Summary: "No!" Draco shouted out to it, "You don't understand. They're Hobbits!" he added.**

"**Halflings!" Pippin added.**

"**Shire-folk!" Merry put in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs or Harry Potter. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Hey peeps! If you want to find out what happens to Hermione then read on, if not then...um...**

**Anyway, please review!**

******

There was something soft touching her forehead, but Hermione could not, for the life of her, think what it could be. Whatever it was, it was soft, warm and gentle which helped the throbbing pain immensely. Her head ached and her shoulder was searing with pain and she began to wonder how she got her wounds. Had they won the war? Was Voldemort dead? These questions spun in her mind and she frowned as a name appeared in her mind's eyes so clearly as if someone had just reached in and stuck it there.

Legolas.

Then it all came flooding back. Everything that had happened up until this moment and Hermione tried to open her eyes but all she could see was white, "Am I dead?" she croaked out.

A man's small laugh answered her as he lifted his hand and the white disappeared, but her eyes couldn't focus, "No dear Hermione, you are near still to Lothlórien." He said his voice as soft as honey.

Hermione tried to focus, as she looked at the man who had saved her and as she had seen before she blacked out, he was wearing white, but his hair was not white as she had originally thought, but the exact same shade as Legolas' hair. For a moment she wondered if it was Legolas and he'd had some strange wardrobe change, "Legolas?" she asked as she continued to try to focus on him.

The man chuckled a little, "No, I am not he." He answered as he kneeled down beside her, "Close your eyes." He whispered softly and she did, feeling safe in this strange man's presence even though she hadn't the foggiest who he was or where he had appeared from. Hermione felt his warm hand rest lightly over her eyes and she heard him mumbling something she couldn't make out. He pulled his hand away, "Open your eyes." He said and she did. Hermione gasped as she stared into pale blue eyes and saw long blonde hair and a flawless pale face. He was almost identical to Legolas, only he looked slightly older and didn't have his hair styled in the way Legolas had his.

"Are you Legolas' twin or something?" Hermione asked as he helped her into a sitting position.

The Elf smiled gently at her, "No his twin I am not." He answered and Hermione frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He smiled a radiant smile, "I am the Elf-King of Mirkwood." He answered.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You're...Lord Thranduil? You're Legolas' Father." She stammered as she averted her eyes due to her embarrassment of how she had spoken to him.

Thranduil gave her a serious look, "Have no fear of me young one. I will not harm one so important to my son. I shall instead help and protect you whilst he cannot." He told her.

Hermione gaped at him, "You...an Elf-King...are going to p-protect me?" she stammered as she wrung her hands nervously.

He reached out and took her hands in his to stop her, "Calm yourself, Lady Hermione. Speak with me as you would speak with Legolas. You are known to all of our kind because you are one of us." Thranduil told her.

Hermione looked down at her shoulder and gasped as she noticed the arrow was gone, but the wound was still open and covered in a strange creamy substance, "What is that?" she asked him.

Thranduil smiled again, something she noticed he did a lot more than Legolas, and stood to his feet gracefully and walked away a few feet before he turned back to her and from that angle it was almost as if she was actually looking at Legolas which was a little strange, "That is a concoction made by the Elves. A powerful potion called 'Askiris' it is as it can stop any type of poisons spreading throughout one's body. Sleep now, and in the morn I shall allow you to take the horse I travelled here on, Guriskas. He will know to go to Legolas." He told her and Hermione lay back down as Thranduil covered her with a blanket and stood looking out into the trees.

******

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli continued their pursuit of the Orcs down steep slopes, through shallow rivers and rocky terrain. Legolas took the lead followed closely by Aragorn while Gimli took up the rear which wasn't much of a surprise to the Ranger or the Elf. Gimli continued running, trying to catch up, "Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." He muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and let it out tiredly.

Legolas slowed and ran next to Aragorn, "They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." He said to him and Aragorn nodded as they continued to run.

Night began to fall and the sun went down with practiced audacity. Twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding. Legolas ran alongside Aragorn, "_This is beyond anything I have imagined._" He said to the Elf.

"_The gods are toying with us._" Legolas answered as he looked towards the sky. A shout and groan behind him caused him to stop and watch in slight amusement as Gimli rolled back down the hill, "Gimli, are you all right?" he shouted to the Dwarf.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine!" Gimli shouted back as he got to his feet and proceeded to run up the hill once more in an attempt to catch up with them as Legolas had already caught up with Aragorn.

******

Pippin dragged himself along the ground towards Merry and Draco who were lying on the ground. Draco had woken up, but was pretending to be dead and Merry wasn't talking much, "Did you know that this is like talking to a wall?" Merry muttered quietly to Pippin regarding Draco as he came over.

"Merry?" Pippin said as he looked at Merry worriedly.

Merry turned to him, "I think we may have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." He said to him.

They looked around as strange noises began to erupt from within the trees and Draco sat up straight in panic looking around him. One of the Orcs dropped the wood it was carrying, "You're not dead!?" it shouted at him.

"Am I not?" Draco asked putting on a confused expression, "I just assumed this was heaven, what with the...uh..." he paused for a long moment as he eyed the Orcs, "...um...scenery?" he asked and the Orc kicked him. Draco sat back up and huffed, "That was uncalled for! The cruelty! What have I ever done to you!?" he shouted at it, but he didn't receive an answer so he stuck his middle finger up at it causing it to growl at him, "Ah, the middle finger, the most communicative of fingers." He sighed as he looked at his hands which were bound. The noise erupted again and Draco looked around, his eyes finally resting on Merry and Pippin, "What's making that noise?" he asked them.

Merry looked over at the forest where the Orcs were cutting the trees down for firewood, "It's the trees." He whispered.

"What?" Pippin asked him confusedly.

Draco made his way over to them by dragging his bound hands along the ground as Merry explained to them, "You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive." He said as he looked towards the trees.

"Alive?" Draco asked in astonishment as they heard another groan from the forest.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move." Merry told him.

They were interrupted by one of the Uruks, "I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days." It said as it threw the bread away to prove a point.

One of the Orcs readily agreed with it, "Yeah! Why can't we have some meat!?" it asked and then its eyes landed on the Hobbits and Draco and they looked back in slight fear, "What about them? They're fresh." It said as it licked its lips.

The leader, Uglúk Pippin had learned his name was, of the Orcs returned then, "They are not for eating." He ordered them angrily.

Another Orc eyed them as Uglúk lifted the Hobbits away from Draco who tried to move over to them, "What about their legs?" it asked and shook its head, "They don't need those. They look tasty." it charged at them but Uglúk grabbed it and threw it back.

"Get back, scum!" he shouted as Draco wondered why they hadn't said anything about eating him yet, "The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled." He told them.

"Alive?" it asked as it looked at them, "Why alive? Do they give good sport?" it laughed as Merry and Pippin looked on in curiosity and Draco tried to loosen the ropes around his hands while they bickered. If he could just get one hand free, he could get his wand from his boot and attack them.

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The Master wants it for the war." Uglúk told it as an Orc sneaked up behind Merry and Pippin.

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin whispered to Merry.

Merry hushed him quickly, "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." He told him.

Draco managed to get his hand loose and sighed in relief as he pulled his wand from his boot, but he became momentarily distracted as the Orc that had been sneaking up behind the two Hobbits spoke, "Just a mouthful, a bit of the flank." It said as it went to strike Merry.

Uglúk swung his sword around above the Hobbits heads and decapitated it, "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." He shouted to a cheer from the Orcs as they pushed Merry and Pippin out of the way so they could devour their fallen comrade.

"Come on." Draco whispered to them as he began crawling away.

"Pippin." Merry said, getting his attention, "Let's go." He whispered and Pippin nodded, following Draco and Merry towards the trees.

The other Orc that had been talking about eating the Hobbits put a foot down on Draco's back, "Go on. Call for help. Squeal. No one's going to save you now." It said to him as Draco looked back at it in disgust.

Draco frowned as he tried to think of a way out of his predicament as he discreetly motioned for Merry and Pippin to continue to flee, "Please don't kill me." Draco said as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." the Orc said to him.

"I'm wired to explode if anyone tries to kill me." Draco told it quickly and it frowned at him.

"Something tells me you're not taking me very seriously." The Orc replied as it placed its dagger right at his throat.

"No, no I am." Draco said seriously.

"Then let me hear you yell in terror." It said as it dug the blade in slightly.

"I'm too frightened to say anything." Draco answered as a spear hit it in the back and it fell on top of him, dead. He pushed the Orc off him, "Thank Merlin." He whispered and turned over and began crawling towards Merry and Pippin who were still trying to make their way towards the forest.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted to him as unknown riders came into the clearing and began attacking the Uruks and Orcs. Pippin crawled towards him as Draco reached them and they all crawled towards the forest. Pippin stopped momentarily before continuing, but the other two didn't know why.

Draco quickly got the ropes off from around their hands and ushered them towards the forest. They stood at the edge for a moment and looked out at the riders as they killed the Orcs and Uruks before they all turned tail and fled into the dark forest when they realised that they had been spotted and an Orc was charging towards them. They ran for a while until Draco was sure they were safe and stopped running. Pippin looked up at him, "Did we lose him? I think we lost him." He said and then a strange gurgling sound caused them all to look towards where they had run from.

The Orc that had been chasing them raised its fist at them, "I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" it shouted as it charged towards them.

Draco pushed them gently and they began running once more until they reached a group of trees that were standing close together and he ushered them to hide behind one of them as he lay down on the ground as flat as he could make himself and pointed his wand at the approaching Orc. He looked at them and motioned for them to run on, "Go, I'll follow in just a sec." He whispered to them as the Orc got nearer.

They nodded and took off running again, "Come here!" the Orc shouted when it spotted the Hobbits.

Draco, upon noticing that if he stayed where he was he would most likely be killed, stood quickly and followed the Hobbits. He caught up to them and looked around for a safe place to hide them. He looked up and frowned before clicking his tongue in thought and then he turned back to the Hobbits, "Trees. Climb a tree." He told them and watched as they began climbing the nearest tree to them before he followed them up.

Merry looked around in relief, "He's gone." He said with a smile, but then something grabbed his foot and attempted to pull him from the tree. It succeeded and Merry fell, landing on his back and the Orc hovered above him with a sword.

Pippin looked on in horror while Draco pointed his wand at the Orc, "Merry!" Pippin shouted as Draco was just about to fire a spell but something grabbed him and Pippin let out a yell as he too was grabbed and they suddenly realised that the tree was holding them and they froze in fear. For the first time in Merlin knows how long, Draco did not wish to die.

The Orc raised its sword as it looked down upon Merry, "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" it said and was about to stab him, but a sound from behind it made it freeze as Merry looked on in terror just as a huge trunk of the tree squished the Orc.

Merry stood as quickly as he could and looked up at the tree and then to Draco and Pippin which were being held captive in its hands. Pippin managed to turn to look at him, "Run, Merry!" he shouted and Merry turned to flee, but the tree placed Draco in the same hand it had Pippin in and walked forward, scooping Merry up in its now-free hand and looked at the three of them angrily.

"Little Orcs." It said with a growl.

Pippin looked on in fear, "It's talking, Merry." He said in astonishment.

Draco stared in utter disbelief, "The tree is talking." He whispered and then he looked towards the sky, "Now I have seen everything." He muttered to himself. When entertainment turns into a surreal reflection of your life, you're a lucky man if you can laugh at the joke. Luck and Draco weren't on speaking terms, or maybe the place was just too damn lame to be funny.

"Tree?" it shouted as it began walking with them, "I am no tree! I am an Ent." It told them.

Merry smiled, "A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest." He said in awe.

Draco looked at the Hobbit in alarm, "Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it!" he told him, but he looked at Pippin pointedly as well.

"Treebeard, some call me." The Ent told them.

Pippin looked up at the Ent, "And whose side are you on?" he asked in fear.

"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard said to them, and its voice sounded resigned.

Merry narrowed his eyes a little, "We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" he shouted, but then he realised Draco wasn't actually a Hobbit and motioned to him, "Apart from him, he's not a Hobbit; he's of the Big Folk, the Men." Merry told it.

"I have heard of the race of Men. But Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!" it said as it began squeezing the three companions, "They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!" he shouted out angrily.

"No!" Draco shouted out to it, "You don't understand. They're Hobbits!" he added.

"Halflings!" Pippin added.

"Shire-folk!" Merry put in.

"I am of the Men though!" Draco shouted to it as it began squeezing them again and they groaned in pain.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know." Treebeard informed them.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin asked in despair.

"Saruman." Draco whispered in shock. They were thrown to the ground in front of a figure standing tall and proud before them and they looked up in disbelief and awe.

******

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli continued on their pursuit of Merry, Pippin and Draco which had continued for three days and nights straight without sleep or food and now they were into the fourth morning. Legolas stopped and turned towards the sun, "A red sun rises." He whispered and then looked down at the ground in worry, "Blood has been spilled this night." He said to himself as he continued to follow Aragorn with Gimli trailing behind them.

They slowed to a walk as Aragorn examined the ground, but a screech halted him and he motioned for his companions to follow him as he took off at a run once more to hide behind a rock that was just near to them as many men on horses rode up the hill. Aragorn glanced at Legolas and nodded before standing up, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark!?" he shouted to the riders as they about turned and rode back towards them forming a tight circle around them and pointed their spears at them.

Aragorn put up his hands in surrender as one of the riders addressed them, "What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked them, but they did not answer, "Speak quickly!" he shouted in a commanding tone.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli told him as Aragorn rolled his eyes at the Dwarf.

The rider got down from his horse and moved towards them as Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He said, however he had only just finished before he realised Legolas had loaded his bow and was aiming towards his head at point-blank range.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said angrily as all the spears the riders had were pointed at him and Aragorn stepped forward and pushed his bow toward the ground as Gimli looked on in shock and slight shame that an Elf had actually defended him. Legolas lowered his bow, but continued to stare at the man angrily.

Aragorn stepped up to the rider, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He told him and then he motioned to Gimli and Legolas, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, the Prince of Mirkwood." As he said this, the riders eyes fell once again on Legolas who glared back angrily, "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King." Aragorn told them.

The rider looked away for a moment before looking back at him, "Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." He said and then he took off his helmet, "Not even his own kin. My name is Éomer, son of Éomund and nephew to King Théoden." At these words, all the riders pulled back their weapons, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed Lordship over these lands." He told them and Aragorn exchanged a brief worried glance with Legolas who looked around past the riders, "My Company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He told them and Aragorn looked back at him with a frown, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." As he said this he looked pointedly at Legolas and Aragorn began to get the feeling that those two were not going to be getting along in a hurry.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends' captive." Aragorn told him.

Éomer looked back at Aragorn, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He told them.

"But there were two Hobbits and a young man. Did you see two Hobbits and a man with them?" Gimli asked them worriedly.

"The Hobbits would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained to him.

Éomer looked down slightly guiltily, "We left none alive." He told them and Aragorn's eyes widened in horror as Legolas' glare intensified. Éomer pointed up the hill where they had come from, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." At these words Legolas looked over the hill to see smoke rising from behind it and frowned.

Aragorn closed his eyes sadly as Gimli stared at the man in shock, "Dead?" he asked.

Éomer looked down at him and nodded, "I am sorry." He said sincerely. Legolas looked down sadly as he placed a comforting arm around Gimli's shoulders as Aragorn did the same. Éomer looked behind him and whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" he shouted and two horses came towards them, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." The horses walked up to them and Legolas instantly took the reins of Arod and stroked his neck with a small smile, "Farewell." Éomer said to them as he got back up onto his horse and placed his helmet back on. Legolas looked down sadly as Aragorn took a hold of Hasufel, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He said almost angrily, "We ride north!" he shouted to his riders and took off with them following and leaving the three companions behind.

Aragorn climbed on top of Hasufel as Legolas quickly pulled the saddle from Arod as Elves didn't use saddles when riding horses and used the reins to flip himself up onto him. Legolas raised his eyebrows and squared his shoulders as Gimli looked up at him impatiently, "Are you going to help me up Elf or are you going to continued to show off!?" he said and Legolas looked down at him. Opting not to answer, he grabbed Gimli by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up behind him on Arod.

They rode towards the smoke over the hill and got there fairly quickly on the horses. As they reached the corpse pile, Legolas looked around in horror while Aragorn instantly climbed off his horse and walked towards the corpses, looking around for anything that might give him a clue that Merry, Pippin and Draco were still alive, "Search everywhere." Aragorn said as Legolas climbed down from Arod and pulled Gimli down after him causing the Dwarf to fall onto his backside, but Legolas wasn't particularly bothered as he had other things to worry about as he helped Aragorn look around the area.

Gimli got up, muttering something about the lack of courtesy in Elves as he ran his axe over the corpse pile. His eyes watered as he found a belt and sheath that belonged to one of the Hobbits, "It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas looked down at the ground sadly and began reciting a Sindarin prayer as Aragorn continued to look around, not wanting to give up hope. Aragorn suddenly kicked one of the Orcs helmets away from him in anger and let out a heart-breaking shout as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Gimli tried to fight back his own tears as he looked at his two comrades, "We failed them." He whispered as Legolas placed a hand over his heart and patted the sad Dwarf on the shoulder in comfort with his other.

Aragorn looked around resignedly, but something on the ground caught his attention and he frowned as he touched the ground, "A Hobbit lay here." He told them as Legolas and Gimli looked on curiously. Aragorn swiped his hand over another part of the ground just next to the other, "And the other." He said as he looked around the surrounding area, "And a man lay here." He said as he found another much larger area of disturbed land, "They crawled." He said as he moved slowly along the ground and examined each part of it, "Their hands were bound." Aragorn stood and began walking slowly as Legolas and Gimli followed him, also looking around. Aragorn found some rope on the ground that had been cut off and examined it, "Their bonds were cut." He said and he continued to look around desperately as Legolas and Gimli followed, feeling a new bout of hope in their hearts, "They ran over here." He said as he pointed to some ground with footprints, "They were followed." He said as he pointed to a larger set of footprints near the smaller ones and the ones made by Elvish boots. Aragorn began jogging slowly as he followed the three sets of footprints, "Tracks lead away from the battle..." he told them as he came to a halt at the edge of a forest. Legolas and Gimli came to a stop next to him and looked into the dark forest. Aragorn looked at them, "...into Fangorn Forest." He finished.

Gimli looked up at him, "Fangorn?" he asked in disbelief, "What madness drove them in there?" he asked hypothetically.

******

Hermione stirred from a sharp pain piercing through her shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked around. She began to wonder if the night before had all been a dream and her imagination was running away with her, but as she looked around, she noticed Thranduil standing over next to a beautiful white horse. He was whispering to it gently and Hermione could only make out a few words of what he was saying and then he turned to her, "I hope you slept peacefully." He told her softly. He took the horse over towards her, "This is Guriskas. He is Legolas' horse. He will take you to my son safely." He informed her.

Hermione tried to stand, but dizziness caused her to fall back down, "What's happening?" she slurred as a sharp pain ripped through her shoulder.

"I must apologise." Thranduil said as he kneeled down to inspect her wound, "The poison in the wound is no more, but that does not mean infection will not occur. I fear you may have blood-poisoning, which is not related to that of the poison you were struck with. Legolas will have the means of curing you." he told her quickly. He picked her up into his arms and placed her on Guriskas' back, "Elves are not accustomed to using saddles, so you must hold onto the reins." He told her. Hermione tried to focus her eyes on him and listen, but his voice faded in and out as he spoke and attached her bags, weapons and other provisions to the coverlet over the horse's back. After he was done, he looked up at her with a sad smile and reached up to cup her cheek gently, "It is a pleasure to have met you, Lady Hermione. I pray we meet again soon." He whispered and then he stroked the horse's neck affectionately and whispered in Elvish to it.

Guriskas, as if it understood him, took off at a pace that was not too fast or too slow. Hermione struggled to hold onto the reins and she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so horrible. The night before, her vision had cleared and the pain had been dulled, but now it seemed to be back with a vengeance. Hermione closed her eyes against the pain and let herself succumb to the darkness, knowing she would be with Legolas again soon.

**A/N: Hahaha! For everyone who thought it was Gandalf, I bet you're all shocked! Anyway, tell me what you all thought in a review ;) I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I haven't been feeling too well lately :(**


	24. The White Wizard

**Chapter 23: The White Wizard**

**Chapter Summary: Aragorn frowned as he looked back across the plain and noticed the silhouette of another white horse heading towards them, "Did you summon another, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he kept his eyes on the approaching horse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs or HP. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Hey guys. From here on, the chapters are more likely going to be getting longer because the storyline is going to get more serious. Anyway, please read and review.**

******

Many miles away to the far north-west of Mordor on the mountainous, rocky terrain of Emyn Muil, Frodo, Sam and Harry continued to follow Gollum through valleys, up and down slippery, steep slopes and over boulders ranging from large to small. Down a steep, rocky hill they walked, slipping and sliding every now and again due to the vast amount of rain that had descended upon them the night before. This slope came to an end which lead into another narrow valley full of twists and turns until finally, they reached the end of the Emyn Muil and ahead of them, Mordor loomed closer.

The lands before them now were mostly flat with a few rocks and boulders here and there, but the relief they felt upon being out of Emyn Muil was unmatched and they sat upon the grass next to a rock to rest for but a moment. Gollum, always the proud creature, turned to them, "See? See? We've led you out! Hurry Man and Hobbitses. Hurry! Very lucky we find you." he said and proceeded to run forward and jump up onto the rock Frodo was leaning wearily against. The trio sighed and stood, adjusting their satchels to a more comfortable position on their backs. Frodo glanced at Gollum with a worn-out frown upon his brow as he passed the rock the creature was perched upon. As Sam and Harry drew closer to the creature, Gollum seemed to shrink from what could have been slight fear as he eyed them with large, beady eyes, "Nice Man and Hobbit." He whispered to himself as he leapt off the rock to land by Frodo, creating a wide berth between himself and the two who didn't trust him.

For a while this continued on, the four silent as Gollum took the lead. The lands around them began to become muddy and difficult to walk over. Sam huffed as he followed behind Harry, examining the surrounding land. His foot slipped on some mud causing it to become lathered in mucky water that reached to his knee, "Whoa, it's a bog!" he shouted and let out an angry growl as he looked at Harry and Frodo, who was further ahead, "He's led us into a swamp!" he shouted as he looked down at his leg in disgust. The mucky water had already begun to dry and a lair of flaking dirt remained.

Gollum turned back to him, "A swamp, yes, yes." He said in a tone that sounded almost gleeful. He turned to Frodo, "Come, Master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, Hobbits, Man, come! We go quickly." He said as he continued on, beckoning for them to follow. They did and as they dodged and jumped over pits of mud in the ground, Gollum spoke, "I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be." He told them as he jumped over rock and pit with an ease that made Harry, Frodo and Sam almost envious of the creatures agility.

As far as they could see, the marshlands stretched on for miles upon miles and Harry thought, with slight amusement, that if planes were invented in this time, they would appear as mere specks from the sky, if they were seen at all. They continued on across the narrow winding paths that were safe to walk on and eventually they came to a large patch of ground about a quarter of the way across and they sat down to take a short break.

Harry looked around in slight curiosity mingled with disgust, "Of all the paths we could have taken, we had to come by a swamp." He muttered as he sat down on one of the flatter surfaced rocks in the clearing.

Sam nodded in agreement as he, too, sat upon a rock near to him, "I hate this place, it's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days." He complained as he pulled out some Lembas Bread and unwrapped it from the leaf. He broke some off and handed it to Harry before handing some to Frodo.

Gollum jumped up onto a boulder, his face scrunched up horribly as he watched them eat, "No, no birdses to eat, no crunchable birdses. We are famished, yes! Famished we are, precious!" he complained as he placed his head in his hands.

Gollum lowered his hands and looked at the ground. He noticed a worm digging its way out of the sand below the rock and his eyes widened in glee as he swooped down and grabbed it in his long, bony fingers. He looked at it for a moment before shoving it into his mouth, chewing on it loudly. This action brought two identical looks of disgust from Harry and Sam, "That's disgusting." Harry said to Sam who nodded his head and took a bite of his Lembas Bread.

Frodo looked up at Gollum at Harry's statement, a small frown appearing on his face. Taking pity on the creature, Frodo broke off a piece of his Lembas Bread, "Here." He said as he tossed it towards Gollum.

Gollum picked it up in curiosity, "What does it eats? Is it tasty?" he asked as he eyed the Lembas for a moment. He took a bite and chewed for merely a few seconds before he choked and spat it out, throwing the rest away, "It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit and Man food! We must starve!" he complained as he grabbed his throat in what could have been pain.

Sam growled angrily as he looked at Gollum, "Well, starve, then. And good riddance!" he shouted at him and Harry silently agreed, but didn't show it.

Gollum frowned back at Sam angrily, "Oh, cruel Hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die!" he said more to himself rather than the three companions. He turned to Frodo, the frown lifting from his face, "Not like Master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes, precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go." Gollum said to himself more that to Frodo.

Frodo frowned at these words and reached up to the Ring hanging around his neck. He took it out from beneath his shirt and studied it tiredly as Gollum's eyes grew large as he looked upon it. Gollum reached out to touch the Ring, but Frodo noticed and angrily pushed the creatures hand away, "Don't touch me!" he told him firmly and Gollum jumped back as if he had been scolded with hot water. Silence followed after this until Harry stood and shouldered his bag once more. Frodo and Sam followed suit and soon they were all continuing through the marshlands.

For many more miles, the four companions picked their way gingerly through the marshes until they reached a part of the marsh that seemed haunted by restless spirits. Harry knew the appetites of ghosts intimately. They hungered for revenge. Harry looked around, feeling an eerie chill creep up his spine and he looked down into one of the swamp pits. Just noticeable to his eyes in the dirty water were many faces; faces floating in the water, still, rotting and pale, and flickering flames on the swamps, "Bloody hell! There are dead things!" he shouted, gaining the attention of Frodo and Sam who looked down at the pale, haunting faces also.

"Dead faces in the water!" Sam said as his eyes widened with horror.

Gollum looked down at the dead floating beneath the surface of the water, "All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and Orcses. A great battle long ago." He explained and then he turned back to face them, "The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." He warned them as he continued to crawl along on all fours, turning around once or twice to make sure they were following him. They stayed to the paths Gollum was crossing, opting to believe they were the safest, but Sam began to think differently as his foot, once again, slipped and his other leg became lathered in the horrid water. He let out a yelp as he pulled his leg out, the water dripping down his leg to rest in beads on the thick curly hair on his foot. Gollum turned back to look at him upon hearing his shout, "Careful now, or Hobbits and Man go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." He warned before turning and continuing on.

Frodo, who was walking behind Gollum, stopped and looked down into one of the swamps curiously and looked at one of the faces. This corpse was garbed up in Elven armour and Frodo stared at it intently, wondering how the Elf died when suddenly its eyes opened wide and, startled, Frodo fell face-down into the water, "Frodo!" Harry and Sam shouted as they quickly tried to make their way over to where he had been only moments before he fell into the water.

From under the water, Frodo's eyes were wide with horror as many faces of the dead leered at him, no longer still and quiet, but screaming and grasping at him painfully, their rotten, ripped clothing and patched hair flowing about their repugnantly marred faces. Frodo began to panic as they reached out their wrinkled and scarred hands towards him, trying to grab at his arms and legs as if to try and pull him down to the bottom with them.

As he tried to move away, something grabbed him from behind and in his panic, he let out a strangled yell under the water. He was pulled out of the swamp spluttering and gasping for air. He looked around at Gollum, who had pulled him out and saved him, in perplexed gratitude and disbelief, "Gollum?" he asked when he regained his voice.

Gollum stared back at him with wide eyes, "Don't follow the lights!" he shouted in warning before he crawled away.

Frodo watched him go with uncertainty as Sam and Harry ran to his side, "Frodo, are you alright?" Harry asked him as he checked the small Hobbit for any wounds.

"Gave us a right scare there, Mr. Frodo." Sam said his voice laced with worry for his friend.

"I'm alright." Frodo whispered as he lay back, still panting as he stared at Gollum.

******

Night began to fall on the marshes, the sun fading down behind the distant horizon forming a red glow across the sky. The four companions were about half-way across the marshes now and had settled down to rest for the night. Sam and Harry had quickly fallen asleep due to exhaustion, but Frodo remained awake, fingering the Ring and staring at it in mesmerised fascination.

From behind him, he heard a sound and quickly placed the Ring back underneath his shirt. He turned slightly to find Gollum muttering to himself, "Sooo bright. Sooo beautiful." He said before the creature looked round at him, making a circle over his right palm with his left, "Our preciousss..." he whispered sounding as though the word was slurred.

Frodo frowned at him, "What did you say?" he asked him.

Gollum stopped the pattern he was making on his palm and looked at Frodo, "Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength." He said before crawling over to one of the water pits and looking into it.

Frodo pulled his blanket off and stood looking at Gollum for a minute before he slowly made his way over to him and crouched down in front of him, "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Gollum looked back at him with wide beady eyes, "Mustn't ask us. Not its business. Gollum, Gollum." He answered shaking his head quickly as if to make himself forget the question.

"Gandalf told me you were one of the River Folk." Frodo whispered to him.

Gollum turned away from him, "Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travellers far from home." He chanted as he attempted to ignore Frodo.

"He said your life was a sad story." Frodo added as he continued to watch Gollum.

"They do not see what lies ahead, when sun has failed and moon is dead." Gollum continued to chant as he looked down into the mucky water of the swamp.

Frodo frowned, not saying anything for a moment as he too looked down into the water. He glanced back at Gollum, "You were not so very different from a Hobbit once, were you... Sméagol?" Frodo asked him.

Gollum snapped his head around at him, his eyes wide, "What did you call me?" he asked him.

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago." Frodo said to him and Gollum frowned and looked away.

"My name... My name..." he said as he narrowed his eyes slightly, "S...S...Sméagol…" he whispered as he placed his head in his hands.

Suddenly overhead there came the piercing scream of the Nazgûl startling Harry and Sam as they shot up and stared up at the sky. Frodo and Gollum looked up with terror etched on their faces as Gollum let out a cry, "Black Riders!" Sam shouted as he continued to look up.

Gollum looked around at them in panic, "Hide! Hide!" he shouted as he crawled quickly to hide himself.

Frodo went to stand, but a piercing pain through his shoulder, where the Black Rider had stabbed him before they reached Rivendell, stopped him and he fell back down, clutched his chest. He let out a cry of pain as Harry and Sam ran to his side to help him up, "Come on, Frodo!" Harry shouted as he and Sam tried to get him to move. Frodo was immobilised as he clutched the Ring at his chest, the blinding pain causing him to cry out again. Harry picked him up and, motioning for Sam to follow, led them to some bushes and bramble close by and placed Frodo in them so he would be hidden. Sam followed in after and Harry went in after him. Harry looked up at the sky through a small gap in the bushes only to see a fell beast swooping down upon the marshes and on its back was a cloaked and hooded figure that reminded him of Dementors. The figure let out another scream and Harry covered his ears from the sound as it chilled him to the very bone, "Things have taken a turn for the surreal." Harry muttered to himself as he looked up again at the Black Rider and the beast.

"Quick! They will see us! They will see us!" Gollum shouted quietly, if that was possible, over to them.

Sam looked at him, "I thought they were dead!" he said as he looked back up to the sky where the Black Rider was circling.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Gollum answered his voice panicky. The Nazgûl emitted a high-pitched screech and Gollum cowered low to the ground in his own hiding place, "Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousss." He shouted out as he closed his eyes in terror.

Frodo then felt it himself, the call of the Ring and groped at it, grasping it in his hand. Harry and Sam noticed this and Sam grabbed a hold of Frodo's hand to stop him, "Mr. Frodo! It's alright. I'm here." He said as Frodo began to calm slightly.

Gollum and Harry continued to watch the Nazgûl circle the marshes above them, swooping down every now again to fly low across the land as if looking for something before it ascended higher into the sky and took off towards the black lands of Mordor. The four companions slowly made their way out of their hiding places and glanced at each other. Gollum jumped up onto a rock and gestured for them to follow him, "Hurry, Hobbits and Man. The Black Gate is very close." He told them and jumped off the rock, crawling along the spindly paths. Harry, Frodo and Sam exchanged tired looks before following Gollum and keeping to the paths he took.

******

Many miles away from where Harry, Frodo, Sam and Gollum were trudging through the mountains, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were walking cautiously in Fangorn Forest searching for any trace of Merry, Pippin and Draco. Gimli looked at the leaves of a bush to his left which were a healthy green and full of life. This, however, is not why he looked at them, for on a couple of these leaves there was a strange gooey purplish blue liquid and Gimli fingered the dark stain before placing that finger into his mouth. His face scrunched up in disgust and he spat on the ground, "Orc blood." He told Aragorn and Legolas who had turned to see what was wrong with him.

Aragorn looked down at the ground then, noticing peculiar markings on the path, "These are strange tracks." He whispered more to himself than to his companions.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli muttered as he looked around.

Legolas stopped ahead of them and looked around, "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory..." he paused as he frowned and looked back and forth between the trees, "...and anger." He finished in a whisper. His eyes widened slightly as the trees groaned all around them and Gimli raised his axe in a threatening manner, "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas told them.

Aragorn quickly turned to Gimli who was holding his axe up as if ready to attack, "Gimli!" he whispered to him loudly.

Gimli looked at him with confusion, "Huh?"

Aragorn gestured to his axe, "Lower your axe." He told him and Gimli made an 'o' with his mouth before lowering his axe slowly so as not to seem threatening.

Legolas walked over to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder, "They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." he explained to him before walking further ahead to watch and listen.

Gimli frowned as he watched the Elf, "Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked in all seriousness, but his eyes widened slightly as the trees began to groan as if in answer to what he had said.

Legolas looked around and his eyes widened slightly as he listened, "Aragorn, _something is out there!_" he shouted to him.

Aragorn looked up from where he was looking at the ground and walked over to him, "_What do you see_?" he asked as he looked around.

Legolas' eyes shifted quickly as he looked around and then they narrowed, "The White Wizard approaches." He whispered to Aragorn who nodded slightly.

As Gimli came up to stand between Legolas and Aragorn, the Ranger closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He whispered to them as he wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword. Gimli tightened his hold on his axe while Legolas slowly notched an arrow to his bow, "We must be quick." Aragorn told them and they both nodded in understanding.

They all took a deep breath before letting out a yell and turning around. Legolas shot his arrow while Gimli swung his axe and both were deflected by the figure. Aragorn's sword grew too hot to hold and he dropped it before it could burn his hand. The bright light that engulfed the figure seemed to emanate only brighter and they shielded their eyes from its beam, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and a young Man." The White Wizard stated.

Aragorn took his hands away from his eyes, but they were still narrowed from the bright light, "Where are they?" he asked the stranger.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the White Wizard asked.

Aragorn frowned as he tried to make out who they were speaking to, "Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted. The light emanating from the figure dimmed revealing Gandalf wearing all white and he smiled slightly as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all looked on in astonishment, "It cannot be." Aragorn whispered as tears came to his eyes.

Legolas' own eyes filled with tears, "Forgive me!" he said sincerely as he and Gimli fell to their knees, bowing to Gandalf, "I mistook you for Saruman." He whispered with his head lowered.

Gandalf smiled slightly, "I am Saruman." He told them and they looked up at him in slight confusion, "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." He explained.

Aragorn shook his head as tears continued to fall from his eyes, "You fell." He stated as he continued to look at Gandalf with a mixture of relief and disbelief.

"Through fire and water." He told them as he sighed slightly, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." He began as he remembered fighting with the creature atop Dúrin's Tower, "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." he said to them and then his eyes saddened slightly, "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." He told them as a smile alighted on his face once more, "I've been sent back until my task is done." He finished as he looked at all three of them in turn.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said with a smile.

"Gandalf?" he asked with a frown, "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He said as he smiled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said in slight awe, but there was no mistaking the happiness in his tone also.

Gandalf looked at them all, a twinkle in his eye, "I am Gandalf the White." He told them receiving a smile from Legolas, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He told them. He picked up a grey bundle and opened it, revealing it to be an Elven cloak which he put on over his white robes. He began walking through the forest and motioned for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to follow which they didn't hesitate in doing so, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He explained to them.

Gimli looked up at the Wizard at these words, "Edoras? That is no short distance!" he said making it sound as though he may have been complaining.

Aragorn was also looking at Gandalf with slight disbelief in his eyes, "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." He explained.

Gandalf turned to him, "Yes, and it will not be easily cured." He explained as they continued on through the forest.

Gimli let out a slight growl, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits and that young man here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli stopped talking as the angry groans of the trees reverberated through the forest, and he changed his tactic, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." He muttered causing Legolas to smile slightly in amusement.

Gandalf stopped and turned to them, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin and Draco to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Pippin and Draco will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." He explained cryptically.

Aragorn smiled slightly at this as he looked at Gandalf, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." He said as Gandalf looked at him.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn answered and began laughing causing the old wizard to laugh with him.

After they had both stopped laughing, a blanket of seriousness seemed to lay upon the air around them once more, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong." He explained as they continued walking again.

"Strong!?" Gimli asked in disbelief and looked around as he heard the trees groan again, "Oh, that's good." He added as he looked around at the trees in caution.

Gandalf turned to Gimli, "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry, Pippin and Draco are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." He told him as they continued walking.

Gimli frowned as he looked at Gandalf's back and he heaved a great sigh, "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." he muttered to himself as they finally exited the forest.

Gandalf stopped and whistled piercingly which echoed across the plain. After a few moments, an answering neigh could be heard as a white horse galloped up to them. Legolas' eyes widened slightly in awe, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." He said to Gandalf who smiled at the Elf.

The horse galloped up to Gandalf who ran a hand down his neck affectionately, "Shadowfax." Gandalf whispered as Gimli bowed in respect, "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf explained.

Aragorn frowned as he looked back across the plain and noticed the silhouette of another white horse heading towards them, "Did you summon another, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he kept his eyes on the approaching horse.

His three companions looked up at the horse also. Legolas stepped forward slightly, a frown on his face as he eyed the horse with confusion, "Guriskas." He whispered.

Aragorn glanced at him before looking back at the horse, "Is he not your horse, Legolas?" Aragorn asked him.

Legolas nodded, "A figure rides astride him. My Father must have sent them." He explained as the horse drew nearer. Legolas' frown deepened as it became clear to him that the rider was female and appeared to be wounded. His breath caught in his throat as he realised who it was, "Hermione." He whispered and began running towards Guriskas.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as he grabbed Gimli's shoulder to stop the Dwarf from running after the Elf.

Legolas reached his horse and took a hold of the reins to gently stop him. Hermione was rocking back and forth, her eyes closed and he reached up and gently placed two fingers against her neck and found a weak pulse. He let out a breath of relief as Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, "Legolas." She whispered weakly and then suddenly she began to fall from the horse. Legolas instantly reached out and caught her in his arms as Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli came to his side.

"What has happened to her?" Aragorn asked him as Legolas examined the wound.

"There is some powerful Magic at work here. An Elven salve has been used to stop poisoning." Legolas explained as he gently tucked some stray hair behind her ear, "She must have been attacked and from the salve used, my Father rescued her. The poison is no more, but her blood is poisoned. There is a Magic I know not of that is keeping the wound open. I will need a place of safety to perform the countering of it." He explained as he picked Hermione up gently. He looked at Gandalf, "I may need your help." He whispered and Gandalf nodded.

They began walking back to where Shadowfax was still standing. Aragorn led Guriskas over to the other horse as Gandalf studied the wound curiously, "May I ask why Hermione was left on her own?" he asked his companions.

Aragorn frowned as he looked down in shame, "The fault is my own. The Lady took off after Frodo, Sam and Harry and it was me that told Legolas not to follow. It was a surprise to me that I was even able to stop him. Instead we tracked the Orcs who had taken Merry, Pippin and Draco. I convinced Legolas that she would be safe." He said sadly then he turned to Legolas, "Forgive me, my friend. If I had known-" he was cut off.

"There was no way you could have known, Aragorn. There is nothing to forgive." He whispered.

Aragorn nodded as Gandalf looked at Hermione, "We had best get her healed before we head to Edoras. She will ride with you Legolas so you can keep an eye on her." he explained and Legolas nodded as he kneeled down and gently lay Hermione on the ground. He placed a hand over the wound on Hermione's shoulder and began chanting quietly. From above him, Gandalf lowered the tip of his staff and rested it on Hermione's forehead gently before he, too, began a chant of his own and a bright light engulfed Hermione.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me a couple of days to get this chapter up, but I haven't been well :( Anyway, sorry for the cliffy and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	25. The Journey Continues on All Sides

**Chapter 24: The Journey Continues on All Sides...**

**Chapter Summary: They stood in companionable silence for a long while until Aragorn let out a sigh, "I'm dead to everyone unless I become what I may be." He muttered more to himself than to Gandalf.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the slow-coming chapters, but I have the flu and it is difficult for me to write or edit chapters as my eyes are screwed :( Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please read and leave me a review.**

******

On the plains stretching far off into the distance on the edge of Fangorn Forest, Legolas and Gandalf continued their joint attempt at healing Hermione. Legolas was desperate, the chant quickly turned into song as a green glow seemed to emanate from his hand to engulf the wound on Hermione's shoulder. For the first time in many years, Legolas began to feel the strain and weariness that Men are plagued with every day of their lives. He, for once, felt tired and that all he wanted was to sleep. Gandalf pulled his staff away as he finished his own spell and Legolas pulled his hand away and began examining the wound once more.

The poisoning to her blood had been healed and Legolas knew she would get better with time and rest. The wound, he noticed, had reopened and the hole from the arrow was rubies on her chest, blood glowing on her ivory skin. She was so beautiful. His rage seemed to build until all he could see was red in his anger. He made to leave and hunt down whoever did this to her, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, "Why do you stop me?" he asked as his eyes darkened with anger.

"Going after whoever did this to her will only succeed in darkening your heart. Do not let revenge cloud your judgement, Legolas. Hermione would not want you to go after them." Aragorn told him as Legolas looked back down at her and nodded.

"You are right." Legolas answered as he let his shoulders slump just a little.

"Gimli, you will ride with Aragorn." Gandalf said as he handed Aragorn Hasufel's reins, "Legolas will take Hermione." He said as he handed Arod's reins to him and then he got up onto Shadowfax, "We must make haste. Edoras is a ways away yet." Gandalf told them.

Legolas and Aragorn lifted Hermione up onto Arod and then Legolas walked over to Guriskas and took his reins, "_Thank you for bringing her to me, _Guriskas._ Fly home now to Mirkwood._" He told him and Guriskas, as if he understood what Legolas had said, neighed loudly before turned and galloping away towards Mirkwood and home.

Legolas watched him go for a moment with his hand resting over his heart before he grabbed the reins of Arod and skilfully jumped up, twisted and landed gracefully behind Hermione. He pulled her back into him, wrapping an arm around her so she would be more secure as he took the reins with his other hand. Legolas gave Gandalf a small nod and the five companions began to ride across the plains towards Edoras.

******

Far in Fangorn Forest under the dark blanket cast by the surrounding trees, the Ent Treebeard walked through the forest with Merry and Pippin sitting on one of his shoulders, while Draco was on the other. Treebeard was singing as a way of keeping the three companions amused, however, this only succeeded in making them struggle to keep their eyes open.

"Getting sleepy." Draco muttered as he tried to get himself into a more comfortable position.

As Treebeard sang, Merry, Pippin and Draco all let out equally large yawns before Merry turned to the tree-herder, "Is it much further?" he asked, his eyes dropping closed for a second before he forced them back open.

"Bru-ra-hroom." Treebeard coughed out before he looked at Merry from the corner of his eye, "Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you." he explained and then he let out a great sigh, "I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It's one of my own compositions. Right." He said as he cleared his throat and he started singing once more while Merry grabbed Pippin by the scruff of his collar to stop him from falling off Treebeard because he was falling asleep.

"I is sleepy." Draco muttered as sleep began to take over him.

Treebeard sang for a while longer as the two Hobbits and Draco drifted off to sleep and upon noticing this he stopped walking, "Oh." He said as he looked at the three sleeping companions. He reached up and carefully put them on the ground, "Sleep, little Shirelings and Man. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come." He said to them even though they were sound asleep. He turned around and began walking away, "The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near." He said to himself as he continued his way through the forest.

******

Somewhere far out on the plains of Rohan, Gandalf stood on a rock edge facing east towards Mordor with a thoughtful expression on his face. Aragorn, who was sitting by the fire, looked around at his companions for a moment. Gimli was sharpening his axe while staring into the fire and Legolas was kneeling by Hermione, speaking to her softly. She had recently woken up after they had stopped for a rest. He then looked up at Gandalf and stood to go and join his old friend.

"That's quite a view." Aragorn whispered as he stood next to Gandalf.

"Yes it is. Quite a view." Gandalf answered but did not look at him, "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him. The Heir of Númenor still lives." He said cryptically as he looked at Aragorn who looked back curiously. Gandalf lowered his voice to a whisper, "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved..." he shook his head as he said this, "...it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage." He informed Aragorn as they looked at each other, "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." He told him but Aragorn continued to look troubled, "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." He told him as Aragorn looked up at him.

The Ranger smiled slightly, "He's not alone. Sam and Harry went with him." Aragorn told him.

Gandalf smiled at this as he raised his eyebrows, "Did they? Did they indeed? Good. Yes, very good." He muttered.

They stood in companionable silence for a long while until Aragorn let out a sigh, "I'm dead to everyone unless I become what I may be." He muttered more to himself than to Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at him in slight surprise at his words before placing a hand on his shoulder, "The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." He told him and Aragorn smiled slightly, feeling a little more comforted.

******

On a high rock overlooking Morannon, Frodo, Sam, Harry and Gollum looked down upon a huge gate made of black metal and beyond them was a large plain full of fire, smoke and brimstone which led to where Mount Doom loomed in the distance, "The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum said as he turned to them. The enormous Black Gate was swarming with Orcs patrolling the length of it, while there were others in the towers standing guard and even more on the walls.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now." He said and Harry looked at him wondering what the hell a Gaffer was.

"I think we misunderestimated!" Harry muttered to Sam who frowned, but nodded anyway.

Gollum looked over at them, "Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so." He said to them in a proud voice.

Frodo looked at him, "I did." He affirmed as he looked back at the Black Gates.

They watched as more Orcs began to appear on the Black Gate to add to the numbers already patrolling and Harry shook his head, "That's it then. There's no way we're getting past that alive." He said to them.

From the right down on the Morannon, an army of Easterling soldiers appeared and marched up to the Black Gate. One of them shouted a command that the four companions couldn't make out while another Orc sounded a horn, signaling for the Gate to be opened. The four companions watched in slight awe as two enormous cave trolls stretched with loud growls emitting from their horrible mouths and then they began to pull the mighty Gate open. Sam's eyes widened slightly, "Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down." He said as he began to move closer to the edge. Suddenly, the rock underneath him seemed to give way and he fell and he let out a loud groan.

"Sam, no!" Frodo shouted as he and Harry followed.

"Master!" Gollum shouted in panic as he, too, made to follow.

Two Easterling soldiers turned then and saw streams of dust coming down the cliff that was made by Sam, Frodo and Harry. They began to move away from the troop to investigate as to what it was. Frodo managed to reach Sam who had become stuck in-between to narrowly placed rocks. As the Easterling soldiers moved closer and closer, Frodo threw his Elvish cloak over himself and Sam while Harry pulled out his wand and quickly Disillusioned himself. The soldiers stopped as they stood directly in front of Sam, but as they looked around, they could see nothing but the rocks. Frodo and Sam peered out from underneath the cloak while Harry kept perfectly still behind them as he, too, watched the soldiers. The soldiers continued to look around until they both shrugged and turned to rejoin their troop. After a moment, Frodo threw back the cloak while Harry took the spell off of himself and they reached down to help Sam back to his feet.

Frodo looked at both of them, "I do not ask you to come with me. I do not ask either of you." he told them.

Harry nodded while Sam took a firm hold of Frodo's shoulder, "I know, Mr Frodo." He told him sincerely before all three of them turned to look at the gates.

"I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there." Harry muttered to them as he placed his wand back into his pocket, "Then again, I do have an invisibility cloak which would cover the both of you easily and I could Disillusion myself." Harry said more to himself than to Frodo and Sam, but they still listened curiously. He then turned to them, "We really going to do this?" he asked and they nodded, "Okay, when you're ready, Frodo." He said as he got ready to make the dangerous and possibly stupid run towards the Gate.

The three of them took a deep breath, "Now!" Frodo shouted as they made to run, but something pulled him back along with Sam and they made to grab Harry which also pulled him back.

They all turned to see that it was Gollum who had stopped them, "No! No, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it." Gollum said his voice panicky. Sam and Harry sat staring at Gollum as Frodo tried to make a run for it again, "No!" Gollum shouted as he pulled Frodo back again, "There's another way. More secret. A dark way." Gollum informed him and Frodo stopped struggling and looked at him in curiosity.

Harry looked at Gollum murderously, "Why didn't you mention this before!?" he shouted furiously.

"Because Master did not ask!" Gollum answered back with fear.

"Every decision you've made has only brought us from dire to worse." Harry said to him as he turned to look at the Black Gate.

"He's up to something." Sam put in as he, too, looked at the Black Gate.

Frodo frowned slightly, "Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" he asked Gollum.

Gollum turned back to him, looking at him with wide eyes, "Yes. There's a path, and some stairs, and then..." he paused for dramatic effect, "… a **tunnel**." He said and Harry frowned at his emphasis on the tunnel.

A loud booming noise caused them all to look back at the Black Gates as they began to close once more. Harry looked down in disgust as Gollum stroked Frodo's arm and buried his face in the Hobbits cloak. Frodo looked down at him momentarily before he looked up at Harry and Sam, "He's led us this far." He said to them.

Sam shook his head, "Mr. Frodo, no." He whispered as he felt Harry stiffen next to him.

"He's been true to his word." Frodo said to them as Harry began to shake his head.

"No!" Harry whispered forcefully.

Frodo sighed as he frowned at them before he turned to Gollum, "Lead the way, Sméagol." Frodo said to him.

Gollum jumped up and down in glee, "Good Sméagol always helps." He said as he began crawling away. Frodo began to follow as Sam and Harry watched him go with disbelief. Turn around, walk away. That would have been the smart thing to do. Harry guessed he wasn't that smart as he placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and made to follow Frodo.

As they caught up to him, Frodo stopped and turned to them, "I don't know what the future holds... But I want to finish what I came here for." He told them and with that he began walking once more leaving Harry and Sam to glance at each other before they followed.

******

Back in Fangorn Forest, Merry and Draco stirred and woke up. They began looked around for Pippin only to notice him sitting at a little waterfall drinking the flowing water from a bowl and sitting next to him was a barrel. Merry and Draco stood and began looking around at the clearing they had been left in, "Hello?" Merry called out.

"Treebeard?" Draco said in a loud voice.

"Where has he gone?" Merry asked to no one in particular as he turned to look at Pippin.

Pippin smiled at him as he placed the bowl back down next the waterfall, "I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then you were sick, Merry. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby." He said dreamily as Draco tried to figure out what Old Toby could be.

Draco looked around as he heard the trees make cracking sounds, but it sounded close to them. He and Merry moved closer to Pippin, "Did you hear that?" Draco asked the two Hobbits.

Merry nodded as they heard the sound again, "There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all." Merry said to him and Draco nodded in agreement.

They both turned as Pippin climbed down from the waterfall and stretched, making a strange noise as he did. Draco and Merry stared at him in astonishment, "You just said something... Treeish." Draco said in surprise.

"No I didn't. I was just stretching." Pippin answered as he stretched again emitting the same noise as he did before.

Merry began walking around him, "You're taller!" he shouted as he looked at him.

"Who?" Pippin asked.

"You!" Merry answered.

"Than what?" Pippin asked him as he watched Merry continue to look at him in disbelief.

"Than me!" Merry said in frustration as Draco looked on in amusement.

Pippin frowned and tapped a finger to his chin, "I've always been taller than you." Pippin said to him.

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one." Merry said as if speaking to a child. As Draco watched he smiled, he was pleasantly reminded of Fred and George Weasley by these two Hobbits. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had always though the Weasley twins were awesome and their joke shop was pure genius and unmatched, even by Zonko's.

He tuned back in to what they were saying a Pippin scoffed slightly at Merry, "Please, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"." He said proudly before he emitted the strange treeish sound again and he smiled, "3'8"!" he said as he grabbed the bowl and began drinking eagerly from it.

"Three-foot-eight!? You did something!" Merry shouted as Pippin smiled and placed the bowl back on the rock by the waterfall. Merry's eyes fell on the barrel and he grabbed it before running away from Pippin who took chase and took a drink.

Draco watched as Pippin began frantically trying to get the barrel back from Merry, "Merry, don't! Don't drink it!" he shouted as Merry stopped and smiled at Pippin before running off and taking another drink from it, "Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any." Pippin shouted and Draco wondered if this was only just a feud because Pippin wanted to be taller than Merry or if what Pippin was saying was serious.

Pippin made a grab for the barrel, but Merry dodged him and took another sip from the barrel; "I want some!" he shouted as Pippin attempted to grab the barrel once more but failed.

Draco began walking towards them then, with a frown on his face, "It could well be dangerous, Merry." He said as he began hearing strange treeish noises and he looked around in slight fear before he looked back at the two Hobbits that were still running around, "Uh, guys?" he said but it fell on deaf ears as Merry managed to escape from Pippin again and spilt some of the potion as he did.

"Give me it back, Merry!" Pippin shouted as he followed Merry in climbing up some tree roots. Merry dropped the barrel as he tripped on a huge root and then paused in fear. He turned slightly to notice that Pippin had also frozen in place as they began to hear the treeish noises that Draco had heard and Merry and Pippin found themselves stuck and unable to move.

Draco looked at them curiously, "What's happening?" he asked from the safety of the ground.

Merry let out a yell, "It's got my leg!" he shouted as he tried to pull his leg out of the tree.

"Merry!" Pippin shouted as his hand became trapped.

"Merry! Pippin!" Draco shouted from the ground as he took out his wand and tried to think of a spell that wouldn't hurt them. He looked up helplessly as Merry and Pippin disappeared into the tree and dead leaves covered their faces.

"Help!" he heard their last cry and then there was silence.

Panicking, Draco pointed his wand at the tree and was about to stun or kill it when he heard movement from behind him and Treebeard appeared. Draco let out a breath of relief as Treebeard addressed the tree, "Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." He told it and it seemed to Draco that it was listening because it let up its roots and the dry leaves disappeared from the Hobbits' faces as they got up to get away from the tree, "Go to sleep. Away with you." he told the tree as Merry and Pippin ran down to where they were. Treebeard turned to Draco and the Hobbits, "Come, the forest is waking up." He told them as he picked them up and placed them on his shoulders. He turned and began walking in the direction they had been walking in the night before, "It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." He explained to them, his voice a little sad.

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long?" Draco asked curiously.

"Are there Ent-children?" Pippin asked as Draco and Merry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Treebeard looked between Pippin and Draco for a moment, "Bru-ra-hroom." He coughed, and then answered with, "There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years." His voice was gloomy as he said this.

"Why is that?" Draco asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position on Treebeard's shoulder.

Treebeard looked at him and then he shook his head, "We lost the Entwives." He answered him and Draco frowned, feeling slightly guilty for asking.

Pippin looked up at the Ent with a frown, "Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" he asked as Merry and Draco looked at him in disbelief.

Treebeard seemed a little taken aback by this question as he frowned down a Pippin, "Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?" he asked them.

"I've never even seen the Shire, let alone any Entwives." Draco told him as he shook his head slightly.

"Can't say that I have. You, Pip?" Merry asked his best friend and cousin.

Pippin shook his head at Merry before he looked back at Treebeard, "What do they look like?" he asked him.

Treebeard frowned with misery and Pippin almost regretted asking him, "I don't remember now." He said quietly as he his pace slowed slightly as he walked.

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hello guys! I hope you all like this chapter. I want to say thank you to AkumaRule for the reviews and questions you asked. You made some valid points that I am going to bring up quickly.**

**Hermione, for the time being, is Mortal, but not because she gave up Immortality for it as she can have the choice to become Immortal and join her kin. Let's just say that I'm not even half-way through this story yet and all will be revealed before the end okay. Also, Hermione's Mother was a half-Elf descended from Elrond's line, but not Arwen as she forsakes her heritage. I was thinking more on the lines of the twins really but if I say any more I will ruin the story for everyone!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, they're great and please keep it up!**


	26. The King of Rohan

**Chapter 25: The King of Rohan**

**Chapter Summary: Legolas gently took a hold of her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes met his and he was slightly startled by the small amount of fear in her brown orbs, "Why do you fear to speak of it?" he asked her, but he didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Were they true?" he asked her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in a couple of days, I have been really busy and still not well :( I will make it up to you all, I promise. Anyway, here's another chapter for you all :) Please read and review!**

******

The morning was growing late and soon noon would be upon them as Gandalf led his companions further on towards Edoras. They stopped only a few times and only for a few minutes each time in which Legolas checked Hermione's wound and dabbed Nebra on it to stop infection from occurring. His three companions, whenever they stopped, would look on in worry with sorrow filled eyes as they watched with every passing moment, Hermione would seem to fade and none of them could a reason as to why because Legolas and Gandalf had healed her.

Legolas looked up at Gandalf desperately from where he was kneeling next to Hermione, "Why is this happening? We healed her." he said in a tone none of them had ever heard him use; fear.

Gandalf shook his head, "In order for her to get better, she may have to get worse, Legolas. The wound reopened when we healed her. Do not underestimate the strength of her, she will fight it and be back to normal in no time. Be patient and it will be as if she was never hurt to begin with. She is a witch and a very powerful one at that. I'd wager that by later tonight or maybe even sooner, she'll be on her feet again." Gandalf told him.

Legolas seemed to calm considerably at these words and nodded, "That she is." He whispered in regards to Hermione's strength. He looked down at her, the worry still present, but not as pronounced as he picked her up gently and placed her on the horse before climbing up himself.

Aragorn looked around, "We should be off. These plains are too open for my liking." He said and the others nodded before they rode off again.

It wasn't long before Edoras finally came into view and they stopped again as they gazed around, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf told them and then he looked at them all with a critical eye, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He warned them and at theirs nods, he led them on towards Edoras.

As they passed through the entrance to Edoras, Aragorn's attention was directed towards a flag that landed near to him on the ground. With a slight frown he looked around, noticing how silent and dismal the place was. Everyone in Edoras was dressed in black as if they were all going to be attending a funeral and they stared at them in wary silence. Aragorn's frown deepened to curiosity, but then it disappeared as his gaze landed up at the hall where a fine-looking woman wearing a long white dress was standing on the steps looking down at them. She seemed to stand out of the crowd like an Angel in the midst of demons. He looked away from her to continue looking around at all the disheartened people.

Gimli nudged him slightly and Aragorn turned his head round slightly to show he was listening, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." He whispered and Aragorn silently agreed as his eyes drifted back up to the hall again where the woman had been standing only to find she was no longer there. As they arrived at the foot of the stairs, they all dismounted their horses, while Legolas helped a now awake Hermione off and wrapped his arm around her to help her walk.

They ascended the stairs in silence and Hermione looked around at her surroundings having only just woken up and having no idea as to where she was, "Where are we?" she whispered, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she felt, but she refused to show weakness in any form.

"This is Edoras." Legolas answered, "Here dwells Théoden, the King of Rohan. We are to meet with him now in the Golden Hall." He explained as he tightened his grip around her waist a little.

They reached the top and stopped as they were thwarted by guards. Hermione sagged against Legolas slightly as he and Gimli eyed the guards with slightly narrowed eyes. Gandalf sighed as he acknowledged one of the men who went by the name of Háma. Háma raised his hand to stop them from proceeding any further, "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." He told them with what sounded almost like an apologetic tone, only his face betrayed that this was false. Gandalf narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded in understanding as he looked at his companions and signalled for them to hand over their weapons. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and knives, handing them over while Gimli grudgingly handed over his axes. Legolas took Hermione's daggers and bow from her, handing them over, but he intentionally left her wand just in case. He then handed his own bow over and then he unsheathed his daggers, twirling them in his hands before handing them to the guards. After that was all done, they made to enter the Golden Hall but Háma stopped them again and gestured to Gandalf's staff, "Your staff." He stated looking at the wizard austerely.

Gandalf looked at him in artificial perplexity, "Hmm?" he mumbled as he looked at his staff and then he looked at Háma while tactfully leaning towards Aragorn slightly, "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked as he looked at Háma innocently. Háma seemed to waver for a second as he looked from Gandalf to his staff before nodding slightly and gestured them to follow him into the hall.

As soon as Háma's back was to him, Gandalf looked at Aragorn and winked as he took hold of his arm so it would look as though the Ranger was helping him. The other three companions behind them shared somewhat amused looks at these words and they followed Gandalf and Aragorn into the hall where ahead of them, sat in a white throne, the King, or who they thought was the King, slumped in his chair looking as though he was dead. Beside him, kneeling by the throne was an exceptionally ugly man who was whispering things to the King which were no doubt words that would lessen the likeliness of the King listening to what any of them had to say.

Hermione looked around as Legolas gently, but instantly, led her to a chair at the side and sat her down, kneeling by her side and gently cupping her cheek to see if she was alright. When he was satisfied, he kissed her forehead softly, lingering only a little before he pulled away, "Stay here." He whispered and at her nod he silently moved away to stand a few steps in front of her next to Gimli.

Gandalf, still leaning on Aragorn, walked slowly towards the throne and King Théoden, feigning a limp to strengthen the show of need that his staff was necessary to help him walk. He stopped when he deemed himself close enough and frowned at the King, "The courteousness of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf stated as Aragorn let go of Gandalf's arm to pull back to where Legolas and Gimli were surveying the hall and its unfriendly occupants. Legolas stood still as if he was guarding Hermione, but Gimli and Aragorn moved around slightly and with every move they made, the men in the hall followed theirs with enmity and open suspicion.

The man kneeling before King Théoden whispered something to him as he eyed Gandalf with dislike and suspicion. Théoden looked at Gandalf then, "Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" he said with what sounded like a question on the last word as he looked at the hideous man kneeling down by him for confirmation which he received with a slight nod.

The man stood from his kneeling position, "A just question, my liege." He said out loud before turning and walking slowly towards Gandalf. From her seat, Hermione reached a hand into her pocket discreetly and fingered her wand. She looked up to see that Legolas was looking at her and he gave her an almost unperceivable shake of his head and she let her wand go. The horrible man who Hermione had guessed seemed to be the King's councillor or something continued on towards Gandalf slowly, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He said as the occupants of the room agreed.

Gandalf didn't seem perturbed by this, only slightly irritated as he looked upon the man, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, Gríma Wormtongue, if you know what's good for you. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said harshly as he raised his staff and pointed it at him.

Gríma looked upon him in terror, "His staff!" he shouted as he turned to the guards who had stopped them from entering with weapons, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he shouted as he pointed at Háma.

The guards who had been openly trying to intimidate Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione and Gimli advanced forwards then and attacked them. One of the men went to grab Hermione, but Legolas grabbed him and punched him in the stomach before kneeing him in the face. As the fist-fights between Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli continued behind him, Gandalf continued to approach Théoden. Gamling, one of the guards that had stopped them from entering the Golden Hall, made to move forward to stop him, but Háma stopped him and shook his head. Gandalf looked upon Théoden with such intimidation that a small child would have burst into tears at the sight, "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." He shouted in a loud voice that seemed to echo about the room.

Hermione snapped her head around as she noticed Gríma trying to crawl away unnoticed and she quickly drew Gimli's attention to that fact. The Dwarf nodded at her before running over and grabbing him and pinning him to the floor harshly, "I would stay still, if I were you." he growled irritably as he looked back up as Gandalf continued.

Gandalf raised his hand towards Théoden, "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." He shouted, but nothing happened.

Théoden laughed menacingly as Gandalf's eyes opened in slight surprise, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" the King shouted in triumph.

With an angry glare at Théoden, Gandalf threw back the grey Elven cloak he was wearing, causing a blinding white light to emanate from him and Théoden was thrown back in his chair, letting out a yell. Gandalf raised his staff, pointing it at Théoden threateningly, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He said in a menacing voice that seemed to strike fear into all those in the hall besides his companions.

Aragorn swiftly reached out and grabbed a hold of the woman he had seen standing outside the hall as they had entered Edoras as she made to run past him to help Théoden. She began struggling against him, but he leaned down to her ear, "Wait." He whispered to her and she stopped struggling and watched.

Gandalf continued to hold his staff pointing towards Théoden, "If I go...Théoden dies." The King stated, only his voice sounded, to Gandalf, suspiciously like Saruman's.

Angrily, Gandalf moved his staff sharply to the left and Théoden flew back in the throne harshly again as if someone had pushed him forcefully, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf shouted at him.

"Rohan is mine!" Théoden shouted in Saruman's voice as he went to lunge for Gandalf.

"Be gone!" Gandalf shouted as he sharply moved his staff again sending Théoden to fly back into the chair and a yell escaped from him before he slumped forward in his seat and let out a pained moan.

Aragorn let the woman go and she ran to Théoden's side as he fell. She kneeled in front of him as he raised his head to look at her as the deathly pale and sagged skin of his face changed into that of a much younger looking man and the white hair returned to its dark blonde. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes as he looked down upon the young woman kneeling before him closely, "I know your face." He whispered as tears filled the woman's eyes, "Éowyn..." his voice trailed off as his eyes widened, "Éowyn." He said again as he pulled the now weeping woman into his arms as she cried into his shoulder with elation. It was then that Théoden seemed to notice the company, "Gandalf?" he asked as his eyes fell on the white-clad wizard.

Gandalf smiled up at him, "Breathe the free air again, my friend." He said as the hall itself seemed to shine with a light all its own and everyone still watching the scene marvelled at the restoration the King had had within minutes.

In the corner, Hermione reached forward and took Legolas' hand. The Elf turned to her with worry clear in his eyes, but it faded to relief when she smiled up at him, the light and fire he had missed returning to her eyes. Legolas kneeled in front of her, gently taking a hold of her face and he leaned in giving her a gentle kiss before pulling away and standing beside her and turning to listen to the King, his hand firmly clasped in hers.

Théoden looked around at his surroundings as if looking at them for the first time in many a long year and stood from his throne shakily, "Dark have been my dreams of late." He whispered as he looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf stated pointedly. At these words, Háma ran towards Théoden with his sword, bowing slightly as he held it out to him, the hilt facing the King. Théoden reached for it, his hand still trembling as he grasped it slowly and then drew it, gazing upon the gleaming steel.

In the corner, Gríma trembled as he watched and tried to escape, but Gimli pulled him back roughly and Théoden looked over at him suddenly. Théoden nodded to his guards who grabbed Gríma and pulled him out of the hall, throwing him down the stairs and he let out a shout of pain before crawling to his knees and looking up at Théoden, "I've only ever served you, my lord!" he shouted in alarm as the King advanced on him holding his sword firmly in his hand.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted at him.

A look of dismay passed over Gríma's face, "Send me not from your side." He said as he began grovelling.

Théoden shook his head angrily as he raised his sword to kill Gríma, but Aragorn grabbed his arm and stopped him, "No, my lord!" he shouted as Théoden turned to him and gave him a look that demanded explanation, "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn explained and Théoden nodded, lowering his sword.

Aragorn turned to Gríma and offered his hand to help him up, but Gríma spat into it and scrambled to his feet before pushing his way through the crowd of curious onlookers, "Get out of my way!" he shouted as he pushed a woman over.

Háma raised his sword then, "Hail, Théoden King!" he shouted and everyone kneeled in homage, including Aragorn.

As Gríma grabbed a horse and rode away from Edoras, Théoden turned to head back into the hall when he suddenly looked up, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked Éowyn who looked back at him in sorrow.

******

Legolas stood outside the Golden Hall looking out at the lands of Rohan beyond Edoras. He felt a presence next to him and a ghost of a smile brightened his face as a hand took his own. He turned to look at Hermione, "I am glad to see you are faring better than you seemed earlier." He said to her as he gently pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled, "I feel a lot stronger. Gandalf told me that you both healed me." She told him and then she looked down slightly before looking back up into his eyes, "Thank you." she whispered.

"No merit is needed." He whispered back as he turned to look back out at the lands before them, "My Father saved you." he stated as he turned back to her.

Hermione smiled at the memory, "He was wonderful. You look a lot like him. When I first saw him, I thought it was you to be honest, but when he somehow cleared my sight, I realised there were differences." She answered quietly.

"I am glad he found you. If he had not, I dread to think where you would be now." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his embrace. They stood this way for a long while before he pulled away and frowned at her slightly, "When we were in the midst of that fight near the hill of Amon Hen, you said..." his sentence faded as it remained in the air between them. Ever since she had spoken the words to him, he had wondered if she had truly meant them while having an internal battle with himself as he tried to figure out if he felt the same.

Hermione froze next to him, knowing of what he was speaking about and she averted her eyes from him as he gazed at her curiously, "I...uh..." she tried to speak, but words failed her.

Legolas gently took a hold of her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes met his and he was slightly startled by the small amount of fear in her brown orbs, "Why do you fear to speak of it?" he asked her, but he didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Were they true?" he asked her.

Hermione looked back at him, not knowing how to answer so she shrugged lightly and cleared her throat, "I...I think so." She said and gulped dryly.

Legolas released her chin as a smile touched his lips, brightening his eyes and Hermione's heart melted at its radiance, "Good." Was his answer as he drew her to him and kissed her with such a passion and fervour it left Hermione gasping in its wake.

**A/N: Hello! I know this chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to properly reunite Legolas and Hermione! I hope you all liked it and I shall update again tomorrow...or later today actually...when I have a chance as I have some stuff to do. Please leave a review because I love hearing what you guys think and any constructive criticism is also welcome :)**


	27. A Funeral and a Decision

**Chapter 26: A Funeral and a Decision**

**Chapter Summary: "Helm's Deep?" Hermione asked Legolas curiously.**

"**It is in the mountains and is well guarded. However, there is only one way out." He explained to her as they followed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it! Please read and review!**

******

Edoras was all in mourning the next day and rain fell straight down as if in lament also for the depression that seemed to have taken over the city. The doors of the Golden Hall opened and out walked six men of the Rohan Royal Guard carrying Théodred's body down the stairs followed by Théoden-King, then Gandalf and Aragorn followed with Gimli trailing behind. Legolas and Hermione came after them slowly as Hermione was still struggling slightly even though she would never let on and Legolas had his left arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand was holding her own right hand.

Hermione was the only female walking amongst the men as they passed through the arch that led outside Edoras. Usually, Hermione would have had to stand with the other women who were already waiting by a large stone structure built into the wall, however, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf had refused to see her standing amongst the women and insisted she walk with them. When they were refused, Legolas had stepped forward and addressed the King and, even though Hermione didn't like it, he told him of Hermione's wound and how she needed help walking. When the King suggested that one of the women help her, Hermione had been the one to shout out saying that she would only allow Legolas to help her and that had seemingly won the argument which Hermione was surprised at as they could have just told her she wasn't allowed to attend.

As the six guards reached the women, Hermione saw the woman Éowyn standing a little away from them and she was wearing all black which was a huge contrast to the white she had been wearing the day before. Her face was veiled, but it was clear she was crying and Hermione felt sorrow fill her heart for the woman who had lost her cousin. The six guards stepped forward and placed Théodred's body down in front of the woman and moved away to stand behind Théoden. As the woman pulled the body into the tomb, Éowyn began to sing a chant that even though it was in a different language, it still touched the hearts of those who did not know what was being said, "_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended, giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealo..._" she sang and just as the stone doors of the tomb closed harshly, Éowyn's lament ended on a long sad note. (**A/N: The chant means: 'An evil death has set forth the noble warrior, a song shall sing sorrowing minstrels, in Meduseld that he is no more, to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved. An evil death...'**)

It was with silence that the peoples of Edoras left the burial grounds to go back into the city and soon, Aragorn and Gimli followed slowly talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione leaned back against Legolas with a sigh and she looked at the tomb. Over by the tomb, Théoden and Gandalf stood in front of it and the King was holding a white flower loosely in his hand.

Hermione looked down at the flowers on the ground curiously. She had never seen flowers like them in her life and she kneeled down to pick on up and look at it. A hand wrapped around hers that was holding the flower and she looked at Legolas, "Simbelmynë." He whispered to her as his finger moved along one of the soft petals, "It is rare and only grows in certain places of this world. In old English, Simbelmynë translates into 'Evermind' and there is a short passage in reference to them, 'The Evermind that knows no season and withers not'." He paused as he watched Hermione run her fingers over the petals gently, "Another flower 'Alfirin', which means 'Immortal', is similar to Simbelmynë and is called _Uilos_ in Sindarin." He explained to her as he looked at the flower.

"_Everlasting snow_." Hermione whispered unknowingly slipping into Elvish and Legolas smiled slightly as he turned her around to face him. They gazed at each other for a moment before Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Subconsciously, she let go of the flower as she wrapped her arms around his neck and it drifted off to land in front of the tomb on the grass.

Over by the tomb, Gandalf turned and upon noticing the two kissing, a small smile played about his lips. It had been a long time since he had seen Legolas as happy as he was and before Hermione came to Middle-Earth, he had never once seen the Elf smile. Gandalf smiled again as they walked away back into Edoras and then a small frown appeared on his brow as he turned back to the silent King.

King Théoden sighed and glanced at Gandalf before looking down at the white flowers growing in front of the tomb that now held his son, "Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers." He said sadly and then he looked at Gandalf with tears brimming in his eyes, "Now it shall cover the grave of my son." He whispered as he choked on his words. He took a deep breath before speaking again, "Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." He said as a tear fell from his eye.

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf told him firmly, but gently at the same time.

Théoden turned to him, "No parent should have to bury their child." He said as he began to cry soundlessly.

Gandalf's eyes saddened as he looked at his old friend. He then turned to look back at the tomb, "He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." He told Théoden before closing his eyes, "_Westu hál. Ferðu,_ Théodred, _Ferðu._" He whispered in homage to Théodred. (**A/N: Meaning: '****Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.'**) Gandalf gave Théoden a sorrowful smile before turning to make his way back into the city so he could leave the weeping King to grieve privately for his fallen son. Just as he neared the arch leading into the city, Gandalf noticed two children on horseback and he became curious. With a small frown he began to walk towards them as the boy fell off his horse so Gandalf broke into a run, just as Legolas ran out of the city to the boy's side.

Hermione jogged up behind him and pulled the little girl down from the horse, "Are you alright?" she asked the girl who nodded at her and Hermione sighed in relief, "What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Freda." The girl answered timidly and then she looked to where Gandalf and Legolas were checking the boy, "Is my brother okay?" she asked, her tone scared.

"He'll be fine, he's just fainted." Gandalf answered her and then he looked at Legolas, "Take him to the Golden Hall, Legolas." Gandalf told him and with a nod Legolas picked the boy up and carried him into the city. Gandalf stood back up and looked down at Freda, "What is your brother's name?" he asked her.

"Éothain." The little girl answered in a stronger voice.

Gandalf bent down so he was eye-level with the girl, "What happened, Freda?" he asked her gently.

Freda's eyes watered, "Some bad men came and attacked our village. Mama told me and Éothain to ride away, but she stayed." She answered as tears fell from her eyes, "Is Mama okay?" she asked them.

Gandalf frowned as he looked up at Hermione for a moment before he looked back at the girl, "I do not know, Freda." He answered with a shake of his head. He gave her a smile and stood back up gesturing to Hermione, "This is Hermione, Freda. She will take you to the Golden Hall where your Brother is being seen to." He told her.

Freda looked up at Hermione who took her hand and led her into Edoras and up to the Golden Hall. As they entered, Legolas walked over to them, "Where's the boy?" Hermione asked him.

"In a side room. I will show you there." he answered as he took her hand and lead them towards a room to the left of the throne. They walked in and Freda ran to her Brother's side and took his hand. Hermione looked up at Legolas sadly as he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

******

It was quite a while later when the young boy, Éothain, awoke and he was instantly questioned by Gandalf on what had happened. Éothain explained as best he could before he was put in Éowyn's care along with Freda. Éowyn led them into the Hall where they sat down at a secluded table close to the throne. Hermione came out of a room followed by Legolas and Gimli and placed some food down in front of them before joining her two companions who were now talking to Gandalf, Aragorn and Théoden. Gandalf was explaining Éothain's and Freda's accounts on what happened when Éowyn looked up at them, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." She told them and Gandalf nodded in understanding.

Freda looked up with wide blue eyes, "Where's Mama?" she asked Éowyn and the maiden shushed her gently as the girl's eyes watered again.

Gandalf looked at the little girl with saddened eyes before turning back to his companions and addressing Théoden as they walked slowly towards the throne, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf told him as the King sat down in his throne. Gandalf leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair and the King looked at his hand warily, "You must fight." Gandalf told him.

Aragorn stepped forward then and addressed Théoden, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." He told him as Théoden rubbed his eyes wearily.

Théoden looked at him and then Gandalf sternly, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He said leaving no room for argument; however, he forgot how stubborn the people he was dealing with were.

As he listened, Gimli sat down in a chair and took a large bite out of a piece of bread and Legolas looked at him with a frown. Aragorn took another step towards Théoden, "Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." He said a little angrily.

Théoden glared at him momentarily, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." He stated pointedly which caused Aragorn to take a step back.

Gimli grabbed a drink off the table and took a large drink, burping loudly afterwards which caused Legolas, amongst others, to look at him in disgust. Gimli shrugged as if to say 'what?' as Gandalf stared down Théoden, "Then what is the king's decision?" he asked as Théoden rested his chin on the back of his clasped hands thoughtfully.

******

It was a little later on that Gandalf finally found out what Théoden's answer was as Háma stood outside the Golden Hall and addressed the people of Edoras, "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." He ordered and the people instantly began moving about, gathering their belongings to pack for the move.

Gandalf looked on in disbelief before shaking his head and leading his companions towards the stables, "Helm's Deep!" Gandalf shouted angrily as they walked.

"Helm's Deep?" Hermione asked Legolas curiously.

"It is in the mountains and is well guarded. However, there is only one way out." He explained to her as they followed.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Gimli said in agreement to what Gandalf had said.

Aragorn frowned as he looked at them, "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." He answered in defense of Théoden's order for is people to seek sanctuary in Helm's Deep.

The five companions entered the stables and Gandalf made his way to Shadowfax, "There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf said as he turned to them, "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." He told Aragorn who was standing in front of him and then he sighed, "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses **have** to hold." Gandalf said with worry clear in his tone.

"They will hold." Aragorn told him confidently.

Gandalf sighed again as he turned to Shadowfax and stroked him, "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He told Aragorn as he mounted Shadowfax. He stroked the horses neck before looking back down at Aragorn, "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." He told him and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn walked to the gates and opened them, "Go." He said to Gandalf who nodded and whispered something to Shadowfax that made the horse move forward at a gallop. Legolas jumped back, pulling Hermione with him as Gandalf rode out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.

**A/N: Hey I know it is short, but I promise the next one will be longer :) Anyway, I hope you all liked it and will leave me a review saying how much you liked it...or hated it *Hint, Hint* *Wink, Wink* ;p**


	28. Royal Lineage and Leaving Edoras

**Chapter 27: Royal Lineage and Leaving Edoras**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and I hope it is an eye-opener for all those who are curious to Hermione's heritage for everything will be explained here. I know it has been ages since I last updated, but I have been busy. Merry Christmas to everyone and thanks to all who have reviewed. Also, it has come to my attention that I made a mistake with the dates and it is supposed to be set in 3019 of the Third Age not 3009. I am sorry if this caused anyone any confusion. Please read and review!**

******

Hermione sat silently in the Golden Hall as she was waiting for the King to announce their leaving Edoras. Outside, rain was falling in heavy sheets as if it, too, felt as Hermione did at that moment. She was thinking of the best time to reveal everything the Lady Galadriel had told her to Legolas, but was uncertain of when that would be or if she even should. She glanced over at the Elf as he picked up bags, putting them in neat piles along the far wall. Aragorn and Gimli were helping while Éowyn spoke to Théoden over to one side, her two charges at her side.

Hermione sighed as tears filled her eyes and they found Legolas again, only this time he looked up at her and frowned as if he could sense her turmoil. He tilted his head in question as Hermione shook her head, but he began making his way over when Aragorn took his arm and spoke to him quietly. Legolas spared her one more glance before making his way out of the Golden Hall. Hermione watched him go with slight curiosity before realising that Aragorn was now standing next to her looking out the window at the falling rain.

They stood that way for a few moments before Aragorn cleared his throat lightly, "He is worried about you. He fears there is something wrong that he cannot help you with." Aragorn told her as he looked at her.

"There is nothing wrong." Hermione lied as she continued to look outside.

Aragorn frowned, "Did you know that you are a terrible liar?" he asked casually.

Hermione smiled slightly as she looked at him, "I am aware of that." She answered as they shared a quiet laugh.

Things quickly turned serious once more, "Tell him." He whispered cryptically as he turned to face her.

Hermione turned to him and frowned, "Tell him what?" she asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

Aragorn took her hands gently in his and cupped them at his chest, "Everything. Tell him everything. He deserves the truth." He told her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took her hands back and twisted them around nervously, "Everything? I wouldn't know where to start!" she said as her voice became slightly panicked, "There's too much to tell. He'd hate me if I told him everything!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"He deserves to know everything, Hermione." Aragorn said firmly, "It would make his life easier. He may not show it, but he fears many things, one of them being that he believes you to be mortal and that you will die. I have known him for a long time and I can see that fear in his eyes every time he looks at you." He told her.

Hermione stared at him, "I am mortal." She whispered to him as a single tear rolled down her cheek to fall to the floor.

Aragorn shook his head, "You may be mortal now, but I know about the choice you must make." He told her as he gently reached up and wiped her tears away.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "How could you possibly know about that?" she asked him.

Aragorn smiled guiltily as he pulled out an envelope from his tunic, "Gandalf gave me this in Moria before he died. He told me that it was of great importance that you receive it and that I was also to read it for other reasons. It explains everything to do with your heritage amongst other things. I would have given it to you sooner had the circumstances in which we found ourselves in been different. To be truthful, I should have passed it on to you in Lothlórien, but it slipped my mind and then the events at Amon Hen transpired and you pursued after Harry. This is the first chance I have got since and I am sorry for not being able to do it sooner." He explained apologetically. He smiled and looked back at her, "I have sent Legolas to take care of the weaponry and armour we will need so he may be a while before returning. I suggest you read this and then tell him before we leave. I doubt it will cause him hatred towards you, on the contrary I believe it will cause him great relief to know there are no secrets anymore between you both and it will give him peace of mind just knowing. Trust me, Lady Hermione, it is for the best." He told her as he handed her the letter. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently before walking away to continue helping Gimli over on the other side of the room.

Hermione stared down at the letter for a few moments before she hesitantly opened it and pulled out the parchment within. She took a deep breath and unfolded the sheets, before reading;

_Dear Miss. Hermione Jean Granger,_

_If I am to understand accurately, the reason you are now reading this letter rather than hearing the truth from me yourself is that I have fallen and I have arranged with Aragorn for him to give this letter to you in the event of my death. I must express regret for having to tell you this way, but I do not suppose hearing it by word of mouth would have caused you any less anxiety and anguish._

_I think the first subject to reveal should be that of your parents and their lives before their regrettable, tragic deaths. I will also touch on the subject of the reason for why they were murdered, however, if you do not wish to know, I will leave a warning and you may skip that part if you feel so obliged to do so._

_Your Mother and Father were Pureblooded Magic-folk and their line was a very old one. Your Father, as the Lady Galadriel has already informed you of unless I am mistaken, is a direct descendent of Captain Faramir of Gondor, Boromir's Brother and in your time he was a very influential man within the Ministry of Magic and also in the entire world. It is difficult to reveal this, but he was also a Prince making you, as an ostensibly normal person, of Royal lineage and blood and this also makes you a Princess. Your Father was the Prince of Greece and his name was Cytaris and he was renowned in the world._

Hermione gasped in shock and almost dropped the parchment as she reread the same line again so that she was not misguided about what was written. Hermione looked out the window, her eyes wide with disbelief. She could not believe it, Gandalf had to be jesting that she was the daughter of the legendary, although troublesome, Prince Cytaris. She was well educated in his history and knew him as a man who would run away sporadically from home when he was a young child. It was on one of these many occasions that he met and fell in love with a maiden of extraordinary beauty and Hermione wondered if she was her Mother. With a small shake of her head she read on;

_Cytaris used to run away a lot when he was a boy and he met a maiden on one of these occasions and fell in love with her and she him. They became married and had a daughter, you. Her name was Emalia and she was known as the most beautiful woman in the world. To say Cytaris was shocked to find out about Emalia's heritage of being a Half-Elf is an underestimation and after you were born, Emalia forsook her gift of immortality to be with him as a Mortal. It is unclear to me and even Galadriel as to why you were not gifted with immortality upon your birth, but there is something I did find out that could correlate to it that I will touch on soon. That is why you have the choice you have been imparted with, but I will elucidate more on that shortly. Your foster parents, the Muggles Roger and Jean Granger were good friends of Emalia's and she taught them everything there is to know about the Elves in the event that she could not raise you. Cytaris, on the other hand, learned the language from her, but nothing more. Emalia was a direct descendent of Lady Lúthien and Lord Beren, also making you related to Lord Elrond. You are the last living descendent of Elladen, Elrond's son; however it has not come to pass yet. Elladen has not any children at the moment, but it is ordained to happen soon I believe if I am not mistaken._

_Now here is the warning I mentioned earlier so if you do not wish to know why your parents were so viciously murdered then I suggest you skip this and read on what is written after it._

Hermione considered not reading what he had to tell her about her parents death, but then she remembered the images of it she had seen in Galadriel's Mirror and changed her mind, reading on;

_Your parents were approached by followers of Voldemort as he had somehow come across old records of their heritage thus making him believe that having an Elf and an influential Prince on his side in the war would benefit him greatly. He threatened them with your death, but they refused without irresolution and for your safety they handed you over to the Granger's. Your parents tried to visit as much as they could without drawing suspicion to the Death Eaters watching them, but they soon had to stop altogether and were once again threatened into joining Voldemort. Of course they refused once again, but at the cost of their lives. They were murdered in their home a week later due to Voldemort's credence that if they would not join him, he would not allow them to live so they could help us which they had been doing. I was too late in saving them and the results of their deaths consisted of Cytaris' throat being slit and Emalia staked to a wall with a spell placed on her so she would have to die a slow excruciating death. I managed to get her down, but she died a week later after having become insane due to the pain she was suffering through. I am sorry to have written that, but if you are reading this part, you deserved to know the truth. There was a long search for you after that which Voldemort ordered which lasted for many years. I believe his plan was to kidnap you and bring you up as one of his followers believing that due to Emalia's heritage, you would also be Elf-kind. They never found you and the Granger's changed your name to Hermione Jean when you were placed in their care._

_Your real name is where your heritage now comes in. Now to begin with, the Evenstar pendant which you have belonged to Lady Lúthien and she gave it to Beren as a sign of her love for him and also of her willingness to forsake the gift of the Eldar, immortality, to live as a mortal with Beren. Arwen did this very same thing by giving her pendant to Aragorn who has it in his possession at the moment if I am not mistaken. The Evenstar pendent was passed on to Elrond upon Lúthien's death and was given to Arwen when she was born, thus titling her as Arwen Evenstar or Undómiel which is the Elven word for Evenstar. You inherited a similar name to this one and Emalia decided to name you after the Lady that brought much sorrow to her people, but was also known and loved for her beauty and because of the kind of person she was. Your real name is Lúthien Evenstar, Hermione; though you do not have to go by this name should you not want to._

Hermione stared at the sheet, her knuckles becoming white as she tightened her grip, scrunching up the sides in despair. Tears fell from her eyes as she wondered if everything she had ever known had been all a lie and she cried for the fate which befell her real parents. She wiped her tears away angrily and read on;

_I cannot imagine how hard it is for you to be told all of this, but it must be done or you will continue to live a lie which would be unfair to you and many others. Now to tell you what I read which could be related to why you were born a mortal and not as immortal. Before writing this letter, I read a curious passage relating to the Evenstar pendent and the Elves and it seems that the case in which you are mortal yet have the choice of being given Immortality is rare, but not uncommon. It seems that the power held within the pendent is the power you would have had anyway should you have been born like other Elves. To unlock that power would mean becoming immortal and taking your place amongst your kin. Though, it is perplexing to be sure as the power within the pendent is also the power needed to help defeat Voldemort. I have no way of explaining it as I do not fully understand it myself, I'm sorry._

_I am afraid that the choice laid out before you is one that no one can help you decide. Not even the Elves can help you now. I trust you will make the right decision nonetheless._

_Good luck, Hermione and my regards to the Fellowship._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Gandalf the Grey_

Hermione closed her eyes as she folded the paper back up. She placed it back within the envelope and shoved it into her pocket roughly. She stared out the window for a while, watching the rain as it became lighter only to become heavier again in a matter of minutes. She almost didn't notice the hand that gently gripped her shoulder, but she did vaguely and turned to see who the hand belonged to and found a pair of pale blue eyes staring into her own.

"Legolas." She breathed as she stared at him.

He smiled, once again melting her heart, and moved to stand next to her, "Aragorn informed me that there is something you wish to speak to me of. What is it you need to tell me?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head a little.

"Will you promise me something first?" she asked him.

"There is nothing that you could ask for that I would refuse." He told her gently and she smiled.

"Please don't be angry with me." She said almost pleadingly and he nodded with a frown before she took a deep breath, "I am going to tell you the truth about me." She whispered. Legolas looked completely unaffected by these words and only nodded for her to continue, "Take my hand." She whispered and he did and she proceeded to tell him everything from her heritage to her parents and of her real name. She showed him the letter which he read slowly and a frown deepened on his brow with every word she spoke or word he read on the parchment. When she was finished, the silence between them was almost deafening and Hermione swallowed harshly as she looked at his still form. He was staring out the window unblinkingly with an expression on his face that she could not place and Hermione suddenly felt fearful for what his reaction would be when he spoke and she became regretful for telling him. Hermione looked at him as tears brimmed within her eyes, "Say something...please." she whispered as the tears fell.

Legolas closed his eyes, "It is a lot to take in." He muttered quietly as he continued to stare out the window, his tone not betraying any emotion. He sighed and looked down momentarily before looking at her, "I am glad you told me. How long have you known?" he asked curiously.

Hermione felt relief that he wasn't angry, "I've known of my heritage and of the pendent since I was in Lothlórien, but I only found out about everything today." She answered and Legolas nodded in understanding.

"The pendent, show me." He said and Hermione nodded, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to him. He looked at it before looking back at her, "Why have I not seen you wearing it?" he asked her as he looked back down at it.

"Before I came here, I never took it off unless I absolutely had to. Gandalf told me not to wear it until the time was right. I never wanted to not wear it and would have had I the chance, but I would never disregard Gandalf's orders." She answered as she looked at the pendent which was glinting in his palm.

Legolas looked up at her and nodded, "I guess you can wear it now." He told her as he went to hand it back to her.

Hermione smiled at him and reached out closing his hand around it, "Keep it." She told him.

Legolas' eyes widened slightly, "I cannot accept this." He said quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "It is mine to give and so is my heart if I wish to give that too." She answered as she let go of his hand.

Legolas opened his hand and looked down at the pendent once more before opening the clasp and placing it around his neck, "I will keep it close to my heart as I do you." he said in barely above a whisper before cupping her cheeks and kissing her gently. Now, she was his forever. She had brought him here, to this moment of clarity, where time slows down, and he chooses to look back, to see himself. And in that act of seeing, Legolas was reborn.

From over on the other side of the room, Aragorn smiled as he looked over at them and watched the exchange before turning to look at Éowyn as she walked out of the Golden Hall. He continued to pile bags and other equipment against the wall before following and heading down to the stables.

******

Aragorn walked into the stables and stood a moment watching as Éowyn tended to a grey horse he assumed was her own. He was distracted by the sound of a struggle as two men were trying to still a wild, brown horse. The horse whinnied loudly, kicking out as it tried to get away from the men and Aragorn sighed, picking up a saddle he walked over. Éowyn turned and watched as Aragorn stopped by one of the men and took the reins from him as the horse reared again, "That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." The man told him as Aragorn looked back at the horse as it reared once more.

Aragorn handed the saddle to the stable man before he frowned at the horse, "Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon." He whispered to the horse. (**A/N: Rohirric meaning: "'Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard."**) The horse calmed down a bit after he spoke these words, but it still snorted and moved its head about. Aragorn touched the horse's neck gently and released one of the ropes. The horse stopped snorting and stood very still, watching him and Aragorn smiled slightly as the two men and Éowyn looked on in surprise, "Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" he asked the horse as he looked upon him affectionately and stroked his neck gently. (**A/N: Rohirric meaning: "What is your name? Hm? What is your name?"**)

Éowyn looked over at them again, "His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." She told Aragorn and he looked over at her and nodded.

Aragorn looked back at the horse, "Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic." He told Brego with a small smile. (**A/N: Rohirric meaning: "Brego? Your name is kingly."**) Éowyn stroked her own horse and then slowly walked towards them while Aragorn began speaking softly in Elvish to Brego who had become completely calm, "Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" he asked as he frowned at Brego with questioning eyes. (**A/N: Sindarin meaning: "What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?"**)

Éowyn stopped next to him as she looked upon him with wonder, "I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." She said as she looked at him questioningly.

Aragorn didn't look at her as he continued to stroke Brego gently, "I was raised in Rivendell...for a time." He answered and then he looked at her, "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." He told her before handing her Brego's reins and taking the saddle from the stable man and handing it to her with a small smile.

******

Close to the plains of Rohan, in the cold, fiery hellish lands of Isengard, Saruman paced around his chamber up in the tower angrily, "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" he asked as Wormtongue entered the room.

"There were four who followed the wizard. An Elf, a Dwarf, a Man and a girl." Wormtongue informed him with a slight bow.

Saruman sniffed the air for a moment as he looked at Wormtongue in disgust, "You stink of horse." He said as Wormtongue turned around in shame, "The Man, was he from Gondor?" Saruman asked as Wormtongue wiped his bleeding lip with a cloth.

Wormtongue shook his head, "No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor and yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers." He answered as Tom Riddle walked into the room.

"What does a measly ring have to do with anything unless it is the ring of Sauron?" Tom asked with a slight arrogance to his tone.

Saruman shook his head slightly as he pulled a book from a shelf and opened it to a specific page that had a picture of the ring that had been described, "The Ring of Barahir." Saruman whispered as he ran his fingers across the page, "So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." He said as he closed the book and looked at Wormtongue and then Tom, "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras." He told them.

"I shall inform Bella and Lucius to assemble the Wildmen." Tom informed Saruman who nodded and Tom left the room.

******

Back in Edoras, the people of the city were filing through the gates on Théoden's orders as the King himself was putting on his gloves in his Royal Chamber. He looked at Gamling briefly before pulling on his left glove, "I am ready Gamling. Bring my horse." He ordered and Gamling nodded, making to leave and Théoden looked back up at him, "This is not a defeat." He said as Gamling turned back to look at him, "We will return." He promised and Gamling bowed and left the room, "We will return." Théoden whispered to himself as he walked out of the room and taking one last look around the Golden Hall, walked out the doors and down to where his horse was waiting.

Éowyn was still in the Golden Hall gathering her belongings as she noticed a chest sitting up against a far wall. She walked over and opened it, revealing a sheathed sword and she pulled it out. She unsheathed it, staring at the beautifully crafted steel as it glinted in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows and began practicing her fighting skills. She swung around only to be blocked with a parry from Aragorn who raised his eyebrows at her, "You have some skill with a blade." He said with a small smile.

With a swift move, Éowyn swung her sword around and rendered Aragorn vulnerable, gaining the upper hand, smiling slightly as she answered, "Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." She stepped back and sheathed the sword once more before placing it back in the chest and closing the lid.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked curiously.

Éowyn looked back at him, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She answered in a determined tone.

Aragorn smiled at her, "You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan." He said as he sheathed his knife, and then he looked back at her, "I do not think that would be your fate." He told her with a bow and then walked away, feeling her gaze on him with every step he took.

Aragorn left the hall and walked down the steps to join his companions as they followed the people of Rohan as they moved out of Edoras and headed towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is not that long, but I hope it was informative for you all. I had to put a great deal of thought into this chapter and I hope I did not disappoint all those who were wanting to know about Hermione. Merry Christmas to you all and I hope you all have a wonderful New Year, though I do believe I will update before then :) Please review!**


	29. Misgivings, Stew and a Song

**Chapter 28: Misgivings, Stew and a Song**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! I am on a role with updating all three of my stories in one night. That is good, is it not? Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review as they are great and I love reading them!**

******

Frodo, Sam and Harry were weary, their feet dragging along the ground as the followed Gollum along the path towards this other entrance to Mordor he had spoken of. They eventually happened upon a river and it was with relief that they stopped for a moment to rest their aching feet.

Gollum, looking rather happy, ran around the river and looked to be trying to catch a fish and he slipped and fell into the water while grasping the slippery fish in his hands as tightly as he could. Frodo, Sam and Harry sighed as Gollum placed the fish in his mouth as if he were a dog with a bone or a chew-toy and beckoned them to follow him, "So much for rest." Harry muttered as he followed the two Hobbits.

"I hear ya, Mr. Harry." Sam groaned as he looked at the creature Gollum running ahead, "Hey Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!" he shouted at him and he turned briefly before carrying on.

Frodo frowned at him, "Why do you do that?" he asked him.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Call him names; run him down all the time." Frodo said as he looked at Gollum and then at Sam.

"Look, Frodo, don't blame Sam. That's what Gollum is. There's nothing left in him but lies and deceit, even I can see that. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about." Harry answered defending Sam who smiled up at him in thanks.

Frodo glared at him, "You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him." He told the wizard angrily as he walked past them and then he stopped and turned back to them with a frown, "I want to help him..." Frodo told them as he looked at Gollum again.

"Why?" Harry asked as he, too, looked at the creature in disgust as it bit the head off the fish.

"Because I have to believe he can come back." He told them as he made to walk again, Sam close behind him and Harry trailing a little slower.

"You can't save him, Mr. Frodo." Sam said quietly.

Frodo glared at him angrily, "What do you know about it? Nothing!" he snapped and Sam walked past him slowly as if he'd been slapped. Frodo closed his eyes sadly for a moment before looking at his friend, "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that." Frodo said remorsefully, but Sam never replied and only continued to slowly walk away.

Harry frowned at Frodo, "I know why you said it." He said as Frodo looked up at him and Sam turned back with tears brimming in his eyes, "It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. Sam and I have both seen you." Harry told him as Frodo shook his head slightly.

Frodo turned to Sam who nodded, "You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken a hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it!" Sam said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Frodo began to grow angry again, "I know what I have to do. The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" he shouted as he walked away.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?" Sam asked him as he passed him but Frodo didn't say another word nor did he stop walking.

******

That night, Frodo managed to get to sleep a lot more quickly than had been possible since Rivendell and Sam wasn't any different. Harry, on the other hand, found it rather hard to sleep that night. He felt restless, tossing and turning, unable to find a single comfortable position so he just lay on his back and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him.

From a dark corner, the creature Gollum, which seemed to be the evil part of his mentality, watched them until he was sure they were asleep, "We wants it. We needs it. Must have the preciousss. They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbitsesss. Wicked, trickssssy, falssse!" he said angrily as he looked at Frodo.

"No! Not Master." Sméagol, who seemed to be the only good part of him left, argued back.

Gollum nodded, "Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie." He said maliciously.

Sméagol shook his head, "Master's my friend." He argued as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have any friends. Nobody likes **you**..." Gollum told him tauntingly.

Sméagol covered his ears, "Not listening. I'm not listening." He said as he closed his eyes.

"You're a liar and a thief." Gollum said harshly.

Sméagol shook his head, "Nope." He answered, not believing his other half.

"Mur…derer…!" Gollum said, prolonging the word and making it sound much more worse than it already was.

Sméagol whimpered at these words and began to weep, "Go away." He said quietly as he shook his head and covered his face in his hands.

"Go away!" Gollum shouted at him tauntingly and cackled loudly.

Sméagol began weeping once more, "I hate you. I hate you!" he said in a small voice.

Gollum glared and spoke fiercely, "Where would you be without me? Gollum, Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me!" he shouted angrily.

"Not anymore." Sméagol whispered resolutely.

"What did you say?" Gollum asked in shock.

"Master looks after us now. We don't need you." Sméagol answered purposefully.

"What?" Gollum asked again in surprise.

"Leave now and never come back." Sméagol said in a normal tone, but with determination behind it.

"No!!" Gollum shouted in defiance.

"Leave now and never come back!" Sméagol said a little louder and more firmer as Gollum growled and bared his teeth. Sméagol drew in a deep breath, "LEAVE. NOW. AND. NEVER. COME. BACK!" he shouted out the words before panting and then looking around the camp for a moment. Sméagol smiled brightly as he continued to look around, "We...we told him to go away! And away he goes, preciousss." He said as he began to hop around and dance in triumph, "Gone, gone, gone! Sméagol is free!" he said happily as he glanced at the two sleeping Hobbits and man.

******

The next day, while the Hobbits and Harry were resting from all the walking they had done that very morning, Sméagol came back with two dead rabbits and dropped them on Frodo's lap with a smile, "Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds!" he laughed as Frodo looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and smiled at him before looking over at Sam and Harry who were also quite pleased with the creature for finding them some real food. Sméagol raised his fist then in self-congratulations for pleasing his Master and began dancing around. He grabbed one of the rabbits then and snapped its back right in front of Frodo's face making the smile drop off the Hobbits face instantly while Sam and Harry frowned, "They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!" he shouted excitedly as he bit into the rabbit and tore into the raw meat and Sam rushed over, snatching the rabbit out of Gollum's hands and looked down at it in disgust.

"You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that!" he shouted at Gollum before holding up the two rabbits, "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." He said with a slight smile as he took the other one and went to his bag, gathering his equipment for cooking.

Harry went off to gather wood for a fire while Sam set up a make-shift cooker with stones and placed a pot on top to make sure it fit correctly. Harry came back with plenty of firewood and helped Sam get a good fire going which warmed them and the pot. He took a knife and began skinning the rabbits and cutting off the meat, placing the pieces in the pot before adding water and some other ingredients from his bag.

Soon enough the stew was simmering away in the pot above the fire and Sam was stirring it contently. However, Sméagol was not happy as he looked into the pot and growled, "What's it doing!? Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!" he shouted at Sam.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them." He answered as he took a spoon and tasted it before smiling at Sam and thanking Merlin they had a good cook with them.

Frodo looked around as he heard what sounded to be someone calling out as Sam tasted the stew himself, "What we need is a few good taters." He told Harry who nodded.

"What's taters, preciousss? What's taters eh?" Sméagol asked him.

Sam looked at him in disbelief, "PO-TAY-TOES! Boil 'em. Mash 'em. Stick 'em in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish...." he said dreamily as Sméagol stuck out his tongue in disgust. Sam frowned at him, "Even you couldn't say no to that." He said as he took another sip of the stew and Harry followed suit.

"Oh yes we could! Spoil nice fish..." Sméagol said sadly as he scrambled over near to Sam, "Give it to usss rrraw... and wrrriggling!" he said as he made a sickeningly happy face that had Sam and Harry looking at him in disgust, "You keep nasty chips." He said as he hopped away to sit on a rock.

"You're hopeless." Harry muttered at he looked at the creature before noticing that Frodo was no longer where he had been sitting only moments beforehand, "Frodo?" he called as he looked around. Harry and Sam left the camp to search for Frodo and eventually found him lying down near some bushes looking at a Haradrim army marching across the land in front of them. They both lay down next to him and also watched while Sméagol also moved in beside Frodo. "Who are they?" Harry asked as he looked at the curious marching men.

"Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready." Sméagol answered as he glared down at the army.

"Ready to do what?" Harry asked as he looked over at the creature.

Sméagol looked at him, "To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow." He answered with wide eyes.

"We've got to get moving. Come on." Frodo told his companions as he made to move as Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What the hell is that?" Harry whispered in awe.

"Mr. Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphaunt!" Sam said in awe as the gigantic elephant creatures appeared carrying soldiers and supplies on their backs.

"That's an Oliphaunt!?" Harry asked and then he laughed, "That's what killed Slytherin!?" he said as he clutched his side in laughter.

"No one at home will believe this..." Sam whispered ignoring Harry's laughing fit while Sméagol slipped away from them unnoticed.

"Sméagol?" Frodo called as he looked around for the creature. Suddenly, pandemonium began to break out down below them as the soldiers walked into an ambush by cloaked Rangers firing deadly arrows at the soldiers and Oliphaunts from the shelter of the bushes spanning the area. One of the Oliphaunts suddenly began trumpeting and stomped towards where Harry, Frodo and Sam were still hiding, swinging its huge trunk and its tusks which seemed to have spiked wire tied to each of them creating a deadly weapon and fatal to anyone should they be hit by it. One of the Rangers, the one that seemed to be giving the orders to the others took aim and shot at the headman on the Oliphaunt and he fell from it, landing behind Harry, Frodo and Sam, dead. Frodo frowned in slight horror at what they had walked into, "We've lingered here too long. Come on!" he told his companions as they stood and turned to run and Frodo ran straight into a Gondorian Ranger who grabbed him, throwing him onto his back. Harry took out his wand as Sam looked down at Frodo for a moment before grabbling for his sword at seeing his Master in danger.

Sam let out a war-cry and charged at the Ranger, but was grabbed by another Ranger only to be thrown down next to Frodo. Harry soon followed and a sword appeared at his throat. Frodo managed to get back to his feet momentarily before he was thrown back to the ground once more by two more Rangers that had appeared, "Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam shouted out as a sword was placed to his own throat.

The leader of the Rangers appeared before the three companions then and frowned, "There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower." He said to them as he fingered his bow that was still gripped firmly in his hand.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo said to them with determination in his tone.

"The enemy?" he asked in slight disbelief as he walked over to the dead enemy that had fallen behind them and turned the body so his face was revealed. Harry, Frodo and Sam were startled to see how young he was as the Ranger turned back to them, "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem." He said as he stared down at the young man's face, "You wonder what his name is, where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there...in peace." He said and then he turned back to his men, "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands." He ordered them and Harry, Frodo and Sam suddenly found themselves being forced onto their knees and their hands tied tightly behind their backs.

******

Meanwhile back on the plains of Rohan, the Rohirrim refugees were heading slowly towards Helm's Deep. Gimli was sitting on a horse, happily chatting with Éowyn who was leading it by the reins. Aragorn was walking beside her, while Legolas and Hermione took up the rear, talking quietly in Elvish. Gimli smiled at Éowyn, "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." He laughed as Éowyn smiled at him and turned to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled at her and gestured to his chin, "It's the beards..." he whispered to her and she laughed quietly.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli continued with a laugh having not heard Aragorn and Éowyn laughed, "Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!!" he shouted as his horse suddenly reared up and began galloping away making Éowyn lose her hold on the reins. A short distance away, Gimli fell off the horse and landed with a loud thump on the ground.

"Gimli!" Éowyn shouted out as she ran to help him.

Gimli looked at her as he struggled to get up, "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." He said as Aragorn and Hermione laughed and Legolas' lips twitched in amusement as he thought of the many ways he could hold this against the Dwarf while Éowyn helped the Dwarf to his feet.

Théoden caught up to them and walked next to Aragorn who nodded his head at the King in greeting, "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." He said sadly as they watched Éowyn laugh as she brushed Gimli off and looked back round at her uncle and Aragorn, the sun behind her making her golden hair look as though it were adorned with a halo. Théoden sighed, "Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father." He said as Aragorn looked at Éowyn whose smile faded as she gazed back at him.

After a while longer of walking, the refugees made camp on a hilltop overlooking the Rohan plains and Éowyn was walking around with a cooking pot with a watery like stew within. She walked over to Legolas and Hermione first who were standing looking out at the plains talking quietly but they both refused and she moved down to where Gimli was sitting sharpening his axe, "Gimli?" she called to him gesturing to her pot of stew.

Gimli shook his head, "No, I couldn't. I really couldn't." he told her and she nodded walking past him towards Aragorn who was cleaning and sharpening his sword.

He looked up as she approached and she smiled at him, "I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." She told him and without waiting for an answer to whether he wanted some or not she filled a bowl and handed it to him. She handed him a spoon and he nodded to her.

"Thank you." He said as he scooped up some of the strange white meat and placed it in his mouth, swallowing it he looked up at Éowyn with what could have been disgust and she looked at little disappointed as she waited eagerly for an answer.

Aragorn nodded with a grim smile as he looked at her, "Hmmm... It's good." He told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked in relief as he nodded. Éowyn turned to leave with a smile on her face and Aragorn tried to pour the stew onto the ground, but stopped quickly as Éowyn turned back to him, burning his hand in the process, "My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." She said to him.

Aragorn smiled at her, "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." He answered as he looked down at the stew before looking back up at her.

"Then you must be at least 60." She said in disbelief as Aragorn became a little embarrassed and when he didn't answer Éowyn's eyes widened, "Seventy?" she asked in disbelief, but when no reply came she gasped, "You cannot be 80!" she said in a stunned tone.

"Eighty-seven." Aragorn answered in embarrassment as Éowyn looked at him in astonishment before her expression turned to one of realisation.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend." Éowyn said as Aragorn nodded in affirmation.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." He answered still slightly embarrassed by their talk.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely before gesturing to the stew, "Please, eat!" she said as Aragorn smiled grimly once more before spooning a little more of the stew into his mouth and swallowing.

Over by the cliffside, looking out on the plains, Hermione leaned into Legolas as he wrapped an arm around her. They had spoken of many things while they had been walking, mainly of Legolas' homeland of Northern Mirkwood which he had promised to show her once the war was over and Hermione had told him of her life in the future. Legolas sighed as he closed his eyes before opening them again and he began to sing a song Hermione knew from her childhood, "_When in the springtime of the year, when the trees are crowned with leaves, when the ash and oak, and the birch and yew, are dressed in ribbons fair._" He began, but stopped as Hermione sang the next verse, startling Legolas with how beautiful her voice was.

"_When owls call the breathless moon, in the blue veil of the night, the shadows of the trees appear, amidst the lantern light._" She sang out not realising the attention they were drawing from their companions and the refugees.

Legolas began singing with her for the rest of the song, "_We've been rambling all the night, and sometime of this day, now returning back again, we bring a garland gay. Who will go down to those shady groves, and summon the shadows there, and tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms, in the springtime of the year. The songs of birds seem to fill the wood, that when the fiddler plays, all their voices can be heard, long past their woodland days. We've been rambling all the night, and sometime of this day, now returning back again, we bring a garland gay. And so they linked their hands and danced, round in circles and in rows, and so the journey of the night descends, when all the shades are gone. 'A garland gay we bring you here, and at your door we stand, it is a sprout well budded out, the work of Our Lord's hand'. We've been rambling all the night, and sometime of this day, now returning back again, we bring a garland gay._" They finished as Legolas gently pulled Hermione closer to him and the crowd of on-looking people stared at them in awe of how beautiful their voices were. Of course the words of the song eluded them as it was an Elvish song, but it seemed to touch their hearts and gave them all a new sense of hope.

Legolas smiled as he looked at Hermione, "You know that song." He stated as he reached up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear affectionately.

Hermione smiled back at him, "I remember it being sung to me on many occasions when I was a child." She answered as she looked back out along the plains.

Legolas' smile faded as he gazed at her, "You sing beautifully. You have a voice even the Elves would envy." He whispered and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, a blush darkening her cheeks.

"I doubt that." She mumbled as Legolas smiled at her shyness.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently, "I believe so." He whispered as he leaned back down, capturing her lips with his own in a tender, but passionate kiss.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me some time to write, but all the same it is done :) The song that Hermione and Legolas sing is called 'The Mummer's Dance' by Loreena McKennitt and I hope you all liked it. You should listen to it if you have not heard it, it is a lovely song. Anyway, please review because that box is looking pretty lonely.**


	30. Delays: Arrival in Helm's Deep

**Chapter 29: Delays; Arrival in Helm's Deep**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry I have not updated in so long! I have been really ill though lately with tonsillitis, but I am a little better now so I decided to write a chapter of my story :) Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I have made sure to make it a longer one to make up for not updating in ages ;p Please read and review!**

******

The journey from Edoras to Helm's Deep was proving to be longer than Hermione had expected as she looked around at the cliffs, trees and long spanning plains surrounding them. They had not stopped to rest since the previous evening and had set off again early that morning. From the position of the sun in the sky, Hermione would have guessed it was nearing noon and she sighed jadedly, stumbling on a rock on the ground. She would have fallen had Legolas not been walking next to her, reaching out to catch her before she hit the ground and she looked up at him in thanks as they continued walking.

"You seem fatigued." Legolas said to her as he took in her darkened eyes due to lack of sleep and the obvious fact she was dragging her feet and sagging under the weight of her satchel which she had refused to let one of the horses carry or the men for that matter.

"I'm fine." She lied as she looked back at him. Legolas looked at her in disbelief and Hermione frowned slightly, "I am, honest." She told him.

Legolas shook his head, "There is no need to try and convince me of things we both know is not true." He told her as he glanced at her, "Perhaps you could ride Arod for a short while until you get your strength back." He suggested to her.

Hermione looked at the horse thoughtfully before shaking her head, "No, it wouldn't be fair to those who really could use resting on a horse. However, I will allow my bag to be carried by him if that's okay with you?" she asked him and he nodded, instantly taking her satchel and tying it onto the horses saddle securely which also held Gimli's and his own provisions. Hermione smiled in thanks before running to catch up with Freda and her Brother who were walking with one of the women from Edoras.

Éowyn, having heard the conversation between Legolas and Hermione, turned to glance at the Elf momentarily as Hermione ran passed her and Aragorn. Out of the three, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, the Elf was the only one she had not yet acquainted herself with, but it wasn't on purpose as it seemed he only spoke to those he knew rather than people who were strangers to him. She sighed and turned back to look at Aragorn who was staring off into the distance as though remembering something that saddened him. Her eyes then dropped to the Evenstar pendent that was glinting radiantly in the sunlight and she stared at it in wonder for a moment before Aragorn noticed and looked at her.

"Where is she?" Éowyn asked curiously, "The woman who gave you that jewel." With that she gestured to the pendent and Aragorn looked down at it also. Aragorn moved his gaze back up so he was again glancing ahead and smiled gently as he remembered how it had came to be in his possession. He thought of the talk he and Elrond had had the night before the Fellowship was to depart from Rivendell regarding Arwen and then of the strange conversation he and Hermione had shared when he discovered she could understand and speak Elvish fluently as though she were one herself, which had turned out to be a truth in itself though she was still Mortal, Aragorn mused. He remembered smiling as he left the library after discovering Hermione's secret and wondering what Legolas would think if he knew also. He remembered thinking about the journey ahead of them and then seeing Arwen appearing from the trees. They had spoken briefly and Arwen had presented him with the Evenstar pendant which he had never taken off since he received it. His smile widened slightly before fading again as he remembered that Arwen would be journeying to Valinor soon if he was not mistaken. Éowyn looked at him with a frown as minutes had flown by with no answer from her companion so she spoke, "My lord?" she asked curiously.

Aragorn finally snapped out of his thoughts before glancing at Éowyn, "She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin." He answered with a sigh and Éowyn nodded in understanding.

From behind Éowyn and Aragorn, Legolas walked in silent thought and as he heard the answer Aragorn delivered to the shieldmaiden his eyes unconsciously drifted to Hermione and a smile brightened his face at the thought of spending eternity with her, but then the beautiful smile faded upon realising the similarities between himself and Aragorn when it came to having to accept that the one they love would leave sooner than they wanted. He frowned as this thought came to mind and he closed his eyes upon remembering what Hermione had told him about herself and of the choice she had to make between two lives. His eyes opened and again they found Hermione who was looking at him with a curious expression. He tilted his head slightly and she frowned, smiling lightly before looking away again and Legolas sighed as he wondered which choice she would eventually make.

His thoughts then turned to that of her parents and of the letter that she had shown to him in Edoras. So her Mother had been an Elf and hadn't forsaken her immortality until after Hermione was born, but why then was Hermione Mortal? She should have been born Elf-kind, but then again it was not entirely uncommon for that to happen if one of the parents is Mortal. What was strange was that the Eldar had deemed it fit to grant Hermione with their gift of immortality if she so wishes which was a rare thing to occur unless there is a reason and Legolas wondered what it was the Valar saw that was special about Hermione that he, himself, had not already seen in her.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Gamling and Háma rode passed him so they were in front of Éowyn and Aragorn who were also looking on in curiosity. Legolas frowned and glanced at Arod as he began to snort and stamp his feet slightly, "_What is it, _Arod?_ What is troubling you_?" Legolas asked him and Arod seemed to calm slightly.

Legolas looked back to the front, listening to his surroundings and to Gamling and Háma as they began to converse, "What is it? Háma?" Gamling asked as he looked around. Legolas tightened his hold on Arod's reins as he began to become restless and looked around in alarm as to what could be startling the horses.

Háma was also looking around, "I'm not sure." He answered with a shrug.

Hermione, who had ran to catch up with Legolas after falling behind while talking to Freda, took a gentle but firm hold on the Elf's arm as she looked around, "What's going on?" she asked him.

Legolas shook his head as he continued to listen and search out the surrounding area, "I do not know, but I sense there is something watching us." He answered as his hand found her own and squeezed gently.

Hermione frowned and looked around for anything suspicious until something above glinted and she looked up at the slope they were going to cross over before the horses began to get restless and saw what appeared to be a strange creature with a figure sitting astride it, only she couldn't make out who or what it was because the sun was directly behind it and obscuring it. Suddenly it let out a horrible screeching sound and charged towards Gamling and Háma who had both frozen upon noticing what was coming at them. The creature leapt up and attacked Háma, killing him instantly and this seemed to spring everyone else into action.

"Wargs!" Gamling shouted as it turned to attack Gamling.

Legolas hurriedly handed Hermione Arod's reins and ran towards them, notching an arrow to his bow. He quickly shot the Warg as it drew closer to Gamling and it fell dead, but the Orc that had been riding it was still alive so Legolas drew one of his daggers and brought it down into its neck, killing it instantly. Legolas looked down at it in disgust before his eyes widened and he suddenly realised then that the Orc had been a scout and had probably alerted the rest of its group by the screeches he had made on the slope, "A scout!" Legolas shouted to Aragorn who nodded with wide eyes and turned on his heel, running back to where Théoden was.

Théoden looked at Aragorn's horrified expression in concern, "What is it? What do you see?" he asked the Ranger who was looking around in alarm.

Aragorn finally looked up at the King, "Wargs! We are under attack!" he answered hastily and upon hearing him, the villagers began to cry out in dismay and panic. Aragorn's eyes fixed on a mother holding onto her daughter with panic filled eyes before he looked back at the king, "Get them out of here!" he shouted referring to the villagers.

Théoden nodded, "All riders to the head of the column!" he shouted to the Men astride horses as woman with children and other villagers ran to gather in a group in the opposite direction of where the enemy were coming to attack. Théoden turned to Éowyn with concerned eyes, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" he told her as he walked over to his horse.

Éowyn shook her head, "I can fight!" she argued back as Théoden mounted his horse.

"No!" he shouted back firmly, but then his face softened, "You must do this... for me." He said to her. Éowyn held his gaze for a moment before slumping her shoulders in defeat and turning to where the villagers were gathering. Théoden sighed in relief before turning to his men, "Follow me! Yah!" he shouted as he began galloping towards where Legolas was running up the slope the Warg scout had appeared from.

Éowyn ran up to the villagers, passing Gimli who was struggling to unlodge his axe from the rock he had been practicing on, and addressed them, "Make for the lower ground! Stay together!" she ordered them as they all nodded and began heading down onto safer grounds. Éowyn turned back to where the Rohirrim Riders were galloping after Théoden and her eyes found Aragorn who was mounting Hasufel. He stroked the horses neck affectionately before his eyes found hers and they gazed at each other for a moment before Aragorn turned to join Théoden. Éowyn sighed and departed with the villagers in the opposite direction towards Helm's Deep.

Gimli stumbled backwards slightly as he managed to get his axe out of the rock and laughed a little in triumph. Turning serious again, he tightened his hold on his axe and ran over to where Hermione was trying to calm Arod down, "Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Come on! Argh!" he shouted as he tried to mount Arod, but was failing due to his size.

"Here, let me help you." Hermione told him as she whispered something to Arod in Elvish who calmed down and lowered himself so Gimli could get on without much trouble.

Gimli smiled, "Thank you, lass. You should join the woman and children. Keep them safe." Gimli told her as she handed him the reins and she nodded. Hermione looked over to where Legolas was standing on the hilltop before running in the opposite direction to where the woman and children were walking with Éowyn in the opposite direction all the while praying that he and the others would come back safely. Gimli watched her go for a moment and pulled the reins and kicked his feet into Arod's sides, but the horse was not budging, "Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!" As he said this last command, Arod began to move off with Gimli seated rather unsteadily due to his kicking, "That's it! Go on!" he shouted as Arod sped up to a gallop and began catching up with the other Rohirrim Riders.

Up on the hill, Legolas took out an arrow from his quiver and notched it to his bow as he gazed into the distance, watching and waiting. Suddenly a distant screech could be heard and from behind a ridge passed some rocky hills he saw a lone Warg-rider coming fast towards him, kicking up dust trails as it went. Legolas took aim at the distant target and felled it quickly as more Warg-riders appeared over the ridge. He drew another arrow and killed another before repeating three more times and felling three more of the enemy. Just as he reached for a sixth arrow, he heard the Rohirrim Riders moving swiftly behind him as Théoden and company approached him. He quickly turned as Arod galloped up with Gimli and took hold of the reins, swinging himself around with a smooth leap onto Arod and joined in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback.

"Show off." Gimli muttered as Legolas' mouth twitched lightly.

"Where is Hermione?" Legolas asked him quickly as Gimli grabbed a hold of his tunic to stop from falling off.

"She went with the woman and children!" Gimli shouted back in a panicked answer as he closed his eyes from almost falling off Arod.

Legolas smiled, "Good." He answered back as he let go of the reins, notching an arrow to his bow and aiming at an oncoming Warg.

"Are you mad, Elf!? Don't let go of the reins!!" Gimli shouted in disbelief of Legolas' foolish actions.

"Relax Gimli, Elves are gifted with excellent balance amongst other things. Just hold onto me and you will not fall." Legolas answered as he began shooting off arrows in random directions and hitting his targets each time easily.

"If I die I will never speak to you again!" Gimli shouted back as he grabbed Legolas about the waist, holding on for dear life.

Legolas rolled his eyes as he shot at an Orc, the arrow hitting directly between the eyes, "Clearly true." He answered as Gimli looked at him a little confused.

Finally, the Warg-Riders and the Rohirrim Riders drew closer and Théoden unsheathed his sword, "CHARGE!!" he shouted as they gained speed towards the oncoming Wargs.

The Rohirrim and Warg riders crashed head on then and the battle began ferociously. Théoden and company began to hack away at the Warg riders as they sped through their ranks easily on horseback, only losing a few of their own ranks. In the midst of fighting Legolas jumped off Arod and into the fray with his daggers unsheathed causing Gimli to fall off. Gimli turned towards the Elf and raised an angry fist to which the Elf only answered with a nonchalant shrug before killing an Orc. Gimli shook his head and stood, grasping his axe tightly.

He turned at the sound of growling behind him and raised his bushy eyebrows at the Warg before bringing his axe up into a defensive position and getting into a fighting stance, "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" he said to it as he looked at his axe almost lovingly. The Warg growled again and just as it leapt at Gimli, Legolas turned and killed it with one shot. Gimli jumped back as the Warg fell dead in front of him and turned to the amused Elf in outrage, "Argh! That one counts as mine!" he shouted to Legolas who shrugged, killing another easily and calmly while looking almost bored which only served to annoy Gimli more. Another Warg advanced on the Dwarf and he swung his axe killing it, but it fell onto him and pinned him beneath its heavy body, "Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!" he shouted as he attempted to lift it off of him. As he almost got it off, he looked up to see an Orc leaning over him with its knife raised to kill him. The Dwarf growled angrily and grabbed the Orcs neck, twisting it and killing it only for it to fall on top of the Warg that was still on top of him. Gimli let out a growl and frowned as he sniffed at the Orc and made a disgusted face. He tried harder then to lift both the Warg and the Orc off him. Just then he heard a growl and turned to look at another Warg that came towards him bearing its teeth, ready to strike. Gimli's eyes widened in horror as he tried desperately to get his dead enemies off him as the Warg prepared to leap at him. Gimli sighed in relief as he glanced Aragorn on horseback who plucked a spear from the ground as he passed and threw it at the Warg that was advancing on Gimli. It died instantly, landing on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him causing him to shout out at the weight that was crushing him.

Aragorn pulled Hasufel around as Théoden leaned down and stabbed at a Warg Rider and killed it. Aragorn took out his dagger and threw it at a Warg Rider that was advancing on Théoden from behind, killing it. He went to move towards it to retrieve his dagger back, but he was knocked off Hasufel to land painfully on the ground and looked up as a Warg being ridden by a particularly ugly Orc moved in to attack him. Aragorn picked up his fallen sword and attempted to kill the Orc, but it blocked and grabbed Aragorn by the neck pulling him along so he was being half-dragged by the Warg. His arm became tangled in the saddle straps as he struggled with the Orc and it fell off ripping the Evenstar pendant from his neck. Aragorn, not realising that his arm was tangled, tried to let go but couldn't and he desperately tried to disentangle himself from the Warg as he realised it was moving closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. Aragorn let out a cry as he unsuccessfully untangled his wrist and the Warg ran right off the cliff taking him with it and they disappeared. Aragorn managed to get his wrist free, but he hit his head off a protruding rock on the cliff face knocking him out as he landed in the river below with a large splash.

Back up where the battle was now winding down, Gimli, who had managed to free himself, and Legolas were helping the Rohirrim finish off the last few Wargs and Orcs that were still attacking them. Legolas leaned down into a kneeling position to kill a small Orc that was gasping for air before looking around. Legolas frowned, "Aragorn!" he called upon noticing the Ranger seemed to be missing from their ranks.

Gimli stopped what he was doing and looked around, "Aragorn?" he called as he followed Legolas near to the cliff. Legolas walked on and stopped with a frown while Gimli walked over to a fallen Orc that was wheezing and laughing on the ground. Gimli sneered at it as he leaned over it, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli growled as he tightened his hold on his axe.

The Orc laughed, "He's…" it coughed harshly, spitting out blood, "…dead." It answered as he laughed evilly and Legolas made his way over to them upon hearing what it said, "Took a little tumble off the cliff." It laughed as Legolas' eyes widened angrily and Gimli loosened his grip on his axe in shock.

Legolas looked towards the cliff not believing what the Orc was saying and he leaned down, grabbing it by the neck angrily, "You lie!" he shouted while shaking it as if that would push it into speaking the truth he wanted to hear which was that Aragorn was alive and well. However, the Orc only chortled briefly and died after as Legolas let go of it and looked down at something that was glinting in the Orc's loosely closed fist. Legolas frowned and opened the Orc's fist with disgust revealing the Evenstar Pendent glinting brilliantly. Taking it, he looked at it with growing fear in his heart and reached up to his own that was hanging around his neck, hidden underneath his tunic. Legolas shook his head and stood before running to the edge of the cliff followed closely by Gimli. He looked down at the great drop seeing the rushing waters below, but there was no sign of Aragorn and his expression distraught. Gimli came up to stand beside him looking down also before he leaned on his axe and lowered his head sorrowfully.

Near to them, Legolas raised his head slightly as Théoden approached them while ordering his men, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." He said and Legolas turned to Théoden, who had come to stand next to him, with an expression of perplexed anger on his face. Théoden looked down at the river below the cliff before turning back to Legolas forlornly and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder in comfort, "Come." He said quietly and walked away to his horse leaving Legolas and Gimli to stare down at the river with dismayed expressions on their faces at the loss of their friend.

******

Back with the villagers heading to Helm's Deep under the leadership of Hermione and Éowyn, the great stone refuge finally came into view and Éowyn smiled, "That is Helm's Deep." Éowyn told Hermione who had asked what Helm's Deep looked like only moments before.

Hermione smiled back as she looked at the large structure as cries of relief were heard from behind them from the villagers who noticed Helm's Deep was in sight, "Helm's Deep! At last! There it is!" one of them shouted and Hermione turned to see the woman smile at her and Hermione smiled back and nodded slightly.

Hermione turned as an old woman walked over to Éowyn, "We're safe, my lady! Thank you!" she said as she embraced Éowyn with a smile before turning to Hermione and embracing her also, "Bless you child for helping deliver us here safely." She said as Hermione smiled, slightly surprised by the praise.

Éowyn smiled at her surprise, "Come on, it is nicer inside." She told her before leading Hermione down a small hill and onto the road leading to Helm's Deep.

As they drew closer to the refuge, the gate opened for them and they walked through the arch feeling happier than they had in a while. Hermione looked around at the people from other villages in Rohan that were already taking refuge in Helm's Deep sadly before looking around startled as Freda and Éothain ran passed her towards a woman, "Mama!" Freda shouted as the woman pulled them into her arms.

"Éothain! Freda!" she shouted, crying with joy and Hermione smiled at the reunion before turning to help Éowyn.

The villagers, Éowyn and Hermione carried the food they had brought from Edoras into the castle and stored it to one side and Éowyn frowned as Hermione helped an old man put down the last of one of the baskets of food, "Where is the rest?" she asked as the old man smiled at Hermione in thanks for her help before turning to Éowyn.

"This is all we could save, my lady." He answered her as Hermione and Éowyn shared a worried glance.

Éowyn nodded to him, "Take it to the Caves." She told him and the old man nodded before getting some people to help him.

Hermione and Éowyn smiled as they heard Gamling's voice signaling the arrival of Théoden and company, "Make way for the king!" he shouted as Théoden rode in with his head slightly lowered and Hermione frowned in worry as to why this could be as her eyes searched the ranks of riders for Legolas, "Make way for Théoden!" Gamling shouted again as villagers moved out of the way for the king and his company to get through.

Hermione let out a breath of relief as Legolas and Gimli rode in on Arod and she followed Éowyn down to meet them as Legolas dismounted his horse. Legolas turned and opened his arms as Hermione ran into them and held onto him tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered as Legolas tightened his hold on her.

"You thought differently?" Legolas asked as he pulled away and smiled half-heartedly and Hermione instantly noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes as it usually did and he looked away from her as tears filled his eyes.

Hermione reached up and cupped his cheeks so he looked at her, "What is it? What happened?" Hermione asked, but Legolas didn't answer and only shook his head as Éowyn looked around in shock and addressed Théoden and Hermione tuned into what they were saying in case what happened to cause Legolas to look so distressed was revealed.

"So few. So few of you have returned." She said to him as she looked at Legolas and Hermione wondering what would have the Elf in such anguish.

Théoden dismounted from his horse, "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." He answered and Hermione frowned knowing that that wouldn't have served to cause Legolas as much distress as he seemed to be in.

Hermione glanced at him to see his eyes closed and a frown darkening his features as if he was having an internal battle and pulled him into her arms. Legolas opened his eyes and leaned into Hermione's embrace, resting his head on her shoulder and letting her stroke his long golden hair comfortingly. Hermione looked up as Gimli made his way towards them and she frowned as she looked around for Aragorn, but he seemed to be absent from the ranks and her frown changed to an expression of worry. Gimli bowed his head to Éowyn and Hermione as Legolas pulled himself back up so he was standing up straight and turned to Gimli as he spoke, "My ladies..." Gimli began sadly, but Éowyn cut him off as she looked around.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked as she frowned when her search proved fruitless and she looked down at the Dwarf.

Gimli glanced at Legolas who had lowered his head again and then to Hermione who looked as though she had figured out what he was going to say, but as his eyes turned back to the worried albeit curious Éowyn as she awaited his answer and the Dwarf sighed, "He fell..." he answered hesitantly as Éowyn's eyes widened in disbelief.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and she let them fall. Legolas reached up and wiped them away gently before pulling her back into his arms and then he led her down the paved road and into the castle. Gimli watched them go before turning back to the shaken Éowyn and she raised her teary eyes to look at Théoden. Théoden looked back for a moment before lowering his eyes sadly and walked away, following Legolas and Hermione into the building confirming Éowyn's unasked question as to whether it was true and she succumbed to the grief this brought.

Far North of Rohan and Helm's Deep, where many people were mourning the loss of Aragorn, in the darkening forest of Fangorn and unaware of the happenings in other places, Merry, Pippin and Draco were still travelling through the forest slowly, carried by Treebeard. Draco looked around the seemingly endless forest and sighed in frustration, "How much further?" he moaned as he rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"Quit moaning. Didn't your mother ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" Merry asked restlessly.

Draco made a show as though he was thinking about it and tapped his chin, before shaking his head, "Nope. Can't say she did, but I do remember her telling me that not all good things come to those who wait and that to be hopeful can be horrible if things don't go the way you want them to and I believe she was right." Draco answered him with a small smirk, but then it dropped as he thought of his mother and what had become of her.

Pippin upon noticing that Draco had fallen into silent brooding frowned, "Where are your parents, Draco?" he asked curiously.

Draco looked at him and shrugged lightly, "My mother sacrificed herself to keep me safe and I have no idea nor do I care about what or where my father is at the moment. He chose the dark side and used to beat me up and drill horrible things into my head when I was younger amongst other things. He tried to force me to join the Dark Lord of where I am from and well…it wasn't what I wanted. Gandalf, in a sense, saved me and helped me make the right decision to pursue what I wanted to do with my life. Though something worries me." He told them with a frown.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

Draco shook his head lightly, "Remember when we were in Lothlórien and Frodo told us about the mirror that Galadriel showed him, Harry and Hermione? Well I saw a mirror exactly the same as that one in the hands of the enemy where I'm from, but it was called Alatáriel's mirror. When I told Galadriel that she said that Celeborn called her that and that she'd speak to me when I calmed down, but she never did and I wonder now if I should have approached her about it, but at the time I didn't think about it. I am sure that what she would have told me would have been important as well, but now I guess I'll never know. I just hope that the Dark Lord from where I'm from doesn't figure out how to use it." Draco mused as he looked down thoughtfully.

"What will happen if he does?" Merry asked him.

Draco looked up at him, "He'll figure out how to get here and then Harry, Hermione and I are screwed because we'll have to fight him while also helping you guys, Aragorn, Gandalf and co fight Sauron meaning we'll be fighting two powerful Dark Lords who both have huge armies. However, I fear Voldemort's army being here more than Sauron's because they're magic folk like Harry, Hermione, Gandalf and I." Draco explained to them, but they only looked back confusedly.

"You mean there would be an army of Istari attacking us along with Orcs and the like?" Pippin asked him in fear.

Draco laughed bitterly, "I'm guessing that by Istari you mean magic folk right?" at their nod he continued, "Imagine an army of them against us along with Orcs and other foul creatures? We wouldn't stand a chance considering there are only three wizards and one witch, or Istari to you guys, on our side that would be capable of taking them out before they could do much harm. However, that would be four against hundreds and we are not good enough for that." Draco explained.

Merry frowned at that, "Why would it not be possible for us to fight them?" he asked him.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Have you ever fought an Istari?" he asked and when the two Hobbits shook their heads Draco let out a bitter laugh, "I didn't think so. Look when it comes to the Istari I'm talking about, you'd both be dead before you could even realise that they need to be taken out. They call themselves Death Eaters and let's just say they live up to it like the people they kill gives them strength or something and they are not a pleasant bunch even if they are your allies. I know, my Father is one. Also, if I remember correctly when you both, Sam and Frodo described the Ringwraiths to us I realised they sounded a lot like Dementors." Draco said thoughtfully

"What are they?" Pippin asked with a frown.

Draco sighed, "You don't want to know, but let's just say they suck out all the happiness you have in you, leaving you feeling horrible and the best thing to fight them with is a spell you need to think happy thoughts to get to work. They basically contradict each other which is annoying." He finished and looked back at the two fear stricken Hobbits before turning back to look ahead and frowned, "Look! There's smoke to the south!" he shouted snapping Merry and Pippin out of their fretting and brooding as they followed Draco's line of vision.

Treebeard, who had remained silent for when Draco was speaking to Merry and Pippin, spoke up then, "There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." He explained to them.

"Isengard?" Draco asked as Merry and Pippin exchanged a look and made to climb higher to get a better view.

"There's a lot of smoke." Merry said with slight worry in his tone.

Draco followed suit and began climbing as well and Treebeard explained, "There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things." He said sadly.

Merry and Pippin reached the top and Draco got there eventually as well and they spotted a massive army moving across the lands ahead, "What is it?" Pippin asked curiously.

"It looks bad." Draco put in as he glanced at the Hobbits and then back to the moving army.

"It's Saruman's army! The war has started." Merry exclaimed his eyes widening in fear.

"You know, Merry, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of war, fighting and academic achievement." Pippin said after a few moments of watching the army.

"Pip, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." Merry answered as he, too, looked at the army.

******

Even further North of the forest of Fangorn in the safety of Rivendell, but not completely unaware of what was happening outside their borders, the Elves were making ready to leave Middle-Earth to head for the Undying Lands.

Except for two.

Elrond walked into Arwen's room to find his daughter lying on her bed, deep in thought, "Arwen." He said gently and she sat up to look at him, "_Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar._" He said to her as he clasped his hands behind his back. (**A/N: Translation: "It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now... before it is too late."**)

Arwen looked down sadly before looking back at him, "I have made my choice." She answered with determination in her tone.

Elrond frowned at her answer, "He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?" he asked her.

Arwen shook her head slightly, "There is still hope." She said as if she was trying to convince herself of this.

Elrond sighed and walked towards window, looking out at the ever beautiful Rivendell, "If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die." He told her and Arwen suddenly saw a vision Elrond sent to her as he spoke. She was dressed as a Queen in mourning garb, looking down upon Aragorn, a crown on his brow, Andúril grasped in his hands, but he was dead. Mourners were walking around the altar, paying their final respects to the fallen king and Arwen was weeping for the loss of her love, "And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the kings of men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world." Elrond explained as the body of Aragorn was now cast as a monument in stone and Arwen was standing before the monument, veiled and in a black dress, "But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." He said sorrowfully as Arwen saw herself still veiled in black and walking alone through the deserted woods of Lothlórien, "Arwen... there is nothing for you here, only death." Elrond told her as Arwen came back into focus when her vision ended and she wept with sadness and fear as she looked up at Elrond. Elrond came to sit next to her and raised a hand, resting the back of it gently on her cheek, "_A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn_?" he asked her sadly. (**A/N: Translation: "Do I not also have your love?"**)

Arwen began crying and moved in to Elrond's embrace, "Gerich veleth nîn, 'ɑdɑ." she said as Elrond stroked her hair. (**A/N: Translation: "You have my love, father**.")

Arwen, although saddened at the thought of leaving Aragorn behind, decided then to leave for Valinor and Elrond watched as she placed on a cloak and turned to him. A single tear fell from her eye and Elrond gently wiped it away before embracing her one last time. Arwen left the room and descended the stares as Elrond made his way to his study and stepped out onto the balcony. The Elves, cloaked and each carrying a lantern, were setting off from Rivendell on their journey to the West and Arwen joined their ranks. He watched as Arwen began walking with them and she turned back to look at him one last time with tears in her eyes before departing. Elrond continued to stare after her with an expression of resigned sadness until he could no longer see her.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter! It took me ages to write this and I mean literally. I do not know why but it took me like six hours to write and that is not an exaggeration. Anyway, please, please review they are always brilliant and inspiring :)**


	31. Strategies and Battles on All Sides

**Chapter 30: Strategies and Battles on all Sides**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter for you all! Oh and by the way, for everyone who has been anxious to see more Magic in my story I assure you that you will all be seeing quite a lot in the following chapters I promise. I have a surprise in store for everyone, but obviously if I was to elaborate then that would ruin it *laughs evilly* Anyway, you will all just have to read and find out I guess ;p. Please read and review!**

******

_Life is like a boat in the bottle  
Try to sail, You can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares  
Through the glass you see the same faces  
Hear the voices play fade a drum  
When your life's a boat in a bottle  
You're surrounded, drifting alone_

**Ten Black Roses, The Rasmus**

******

Harry now knew what a blind person felt like and he knew for a fact that it was not a pleasant thing to be subjected to. He didn't know where he was, only that it was a place called Henneth Annûn, but he knew little else or what the place looked like because when he, Frodo and Sam had been captured by the Gondorian Rangers, they had been blindfolded, as well as been tied up, and had yet to be freed from the darkness.

They were taken into a room where they could hear Faramir having a discussion with his men about news of what was going on with Saruman. Harry heard the rustling of parchment being opened and laid on a table before the talking continued. Scouts had been sent out and Saruman had attacked Rohan which had Harry worrying about Hermione. He assumed she had gone with Aragorn and co after he left with Frodo and Sam back at Amon Hen, but he hadn't heard any news of them at all since. For all he knew she could be dead and he had no idea what had become of Draco after he told him to relay his message to Hermione, but he was sure that if he was with her he would be looking after her as they had become quite close even though he knew that the Slytherin would deny it.

Back to the conference at hand that was still going on, Harry heard them say that some King called Théoden and his people had fled to the refuge of Helm's Deep, but the impression Harry got from listening further was that they were more concerned with watching their own borders because Sauron's Army seemed to be on the move and that Gondor was weak. Harry knew little of Middle-Earth so this was of little consequence to him, but from what he could hear of the answer of how many were moving there were thousands and more were coming every day and this was of little comfort to Harry.

"There are some reports of three suspicious characters working with Saruman, Faramir." One of the Rangers said and Harry perked up at this, listening more intently.

"Did you find out anything about them?" Faramir asked curiously.

"We tried to find out names, but came back empty handed. However, we were able to get a glimpse of them. One was a man with blonde hair whilst the other was a dark haired female which was surprising in itself. The third was a man that looked to be younger that the other two, but he seemed to be in control of them. We also found out some other rather disturbing news, Faramir." He reported without pause and Harry felt fear rise in him from the description of the three people, but it couldn't be possibly who he was thinking it was.

"What disturbing news?" Faramir asked almost hesitantly.

"There seems to be another army on the move from the North and are passing the Fangorn Forest presently. They were hooded and cloaked so their faces were obscure, but I have never witnessed anything like it. Perhaps they were Elves, but it seems unlikely for there were hundreds and Elves are not known to wear black and opt more to wear the colours of nature. It was very unusual, but I can say they were no Orcs nor Haradrim. They were normal men and women." He disclosed and Harry's eyes widened from behind the cloth covering them.

"Very strange indeed, Damrod. I appreciate you enlightening me to this new information." Faramir answered and then there was silence for a moment before Faramir spoke once more, "Fangorn, you say?" he asked as Harry heard the scratching of a quill on parchment.

"Yes, but they are passing by it, not through it. They may be in league with Saruman and they seemed to be related to the three mysterious figures I mentioned before. I noticed the blonde man leading them and he was not hooded, but cloaked just as the others were, whereas the woman seemed to be in charge of the Haradrim Army and she took out a few of our ranks by unknown means. The third has not been heard from since the sighting of the Haradrim Army so we have no more news on him." He reported as silence followed for a moment, "What would you have us do?" Damrod asked curiously after a moment.

"Send out scouts to watch the Army coming from the North and to report back with anything new. I want them watched at all times for we do not yet know their purpose or whether they are friend or foe, but I think it safe to assume they are not friend if the woman is leading the Haradrim Army. Also, send scouts to keep a close watch on the armies coming from Mordor and Isengard." Faramir ordered and Harry heard him rise from his chair.

"And the prisoners?" another Ranger asked from further in the room.

Harry heard Faramir sigh, "Take the prisoners to the cave and take the blindfolds and binds off them." He ordered and Harry felt himself being taken away and into a much colder part of the place. His hands were untied and the blindfold was taken off. He had never been more relieved for sight in his life as he took in the cave which seemed to be situated behind a waterfall. Harry looked at Frodo and Sam to see if they were okay before looking at the Ranger he knew to be Damrod who was sitting on a rock, constantly watching them which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Harry was worried by the information he had heard on the Army and the three strangers. If they were who he thought they were then that meant that Voldemort had somehow found a way into the past and he was working with Saruman. This didn't bode well with Harry because it meant that they stood little chance of victory if the army was Death Eaters. The blonde man he assumed to be Lucius and the woman would be Bellatrix, but he knew too little to make assumptions of that. The only wizards in Middle-Earth that could fight them were Draco, Hermione and himself because Gandalf was dead and this did not comfort him in the slightest. He wondered what was to become of them if Voldemort was in Middle-Earth and he also wondered who the third man ordering the other two were and what his intentions were.

"What's wrong, Mr. Harry?" Sam asked the thoughtful Gryffindor.

Harry looked up and was about to answer when Faramir entered and whispered something to Damrod who nodded and left the cave. Faramir came over to them and sat down with a sigh. He looked at the three of them, "My men tell me that you are Orc spies." He told them as he crossed his arms.

"Spies!? Now wait just a minute!" Sam shouted out in anger.

"We are not spies." Harry said equally as angry.

"Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asked, but the three remained silent, "Speak." He ordered them threateningly.

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee-" Frodo said but was cut off before he could introduce Harry.

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked amusedly.

"His gardener." Sam answered angrily.

"I assume you are no Hobbit." Faramir said to Harry who shook his head.

"I am a wizard from a far off land." Harry answered as he eyed Faramir with suspicion.

"By wizard you mean Istari, am I correct? Where is this 'far off land' you speak of?" Faramir asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment as he tried to remember where Gandalf had told them to say if they were ever asked directly where they were from. He suddenly wished Hermione was there more than ever as her photographic memory would have come into good use then. He tried to think of the letter and everything it had said when it came back to him, "I am from the far North, past the Grey Mountains and Forodwaith." Harry answered hoping he had remembered correctly and said it right.

Faramir frowned, but nodded in understanding before turning back to Frodo, "And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look." He said to them.

Harry glanced at Frodo who appeared to be hesitating slightly, "There was no other." Frodo answered as he stared back at Faramir defiantly. Faramir looked at Sam who was shifty-eyed and uncomfortable to Harry who kept his cool and stayed calm while keeping eye contact. Frodo looked down momentarily before continuing, "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Mória. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, an Elf, and two men; Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor.

Faramir turned and looked at Frodo intently, "You're friends of Boromir?" he asked the Hobbit.

Harry felt slight relief at this because it meant that if this man was Boromir's friend he may let them go free. Harry nodded at Faramir in affirmation and then he looked at Frodo who frowned, "Yes... for my part." He answered.

Faramir nodded, "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead." He told them and Frodo's eyes widened in disbelief as Sam looked down with a saddened frown.

Harry stared at Faramir in shock, "Dead? How? When?" he asked in an almost demand to know.

Faramir turned to him, "As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me." He said in a resigned tone.

"If something has happened to Boromir we would have you tell us!" Frodo shouted out finally finding his voice after the shock.

Faramir turned back to him and sighed sadly, "His horn washed upon the riverbank about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart…" he answered quietly, pausing as closed his eyes a moment before looking back at them, "He was my brother." He said as Frodo, Sam and Harry looked back in shock and sympathy.

******

For the first time in a while, considering their circumstances and where they were being kept, Frodo managed to get to sleep rather quickly. Sam was snoring away peacefully as usual having always found it easy to sleep anywhere, but Harry had found it difficult having not fallen asleep yet due to his thoughts on the discussion Faramir and his men had had earlier. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming into the cave and he opened his eyes to see Faramir standing over Frodo who woke up and looked up at him, "You must come with me. Now." Faramir ordered and Frodo nodded, getting to his feet.

Harry sat up, "Where are you taking him?" he asked in a whisper so as not to wake Sam.

Faramir turned to him, "Come if you wish." He told him and left the room.

"Okay." Harry said as he stood and with a shared confused glance with Frodo, the two followed Faramir out the door and along a passage that lead outside. Harry looked around as Faramir lead them to the edge of the waterfall that overlooked a pool far down below.

Faramir looked at them as they stopped and then pointed down at the pool, "Down there." He told them and they looked down to see Gollum diving into the water. They looked back at Faramir who raised his eyebrows at them, "To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." He told them and then gestured to his archers who were hidden in the bushes making Harry and Frodo look around at them and Faramir turned back to them, "They wait for my command." He told them as the Rangers notched arrows to their bows and drew them to the ready position, "Shall I shoot?" Faramir asked them.

Harry looked as though he could care less, but as he looked at Frodo he noticed the Hobbit was looking rather stricken as he stared down as Gollum emerged from the pool and alighted onto a rock. Harry looked down at the creature who was holding a fish in his hand as he began singing and slapping the fish on the rock, "The rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet! Our only wish to catch a fish, so juicy sweet!" Gollum sang as the fish almost wriggled out of his grasp so he whacked it on the rock some more.

Harry looked back at Frodo before looking at Faramir who raised his hand to order his men to shoot and Harry placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder which snapped the Hobbit out of his thoughts and he noticed Faramir was about to order his men to shoot, "Wait!" he shouted and Faramir stopped, looking back at him to await his continuance, "This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him." Frodo pleaded as Harry let go of his shoulder with a frown. Faramir nodded and with a glance to Harry, Frodo descended the path to the Forbidden Pool and slowly approached Gollum who was now gorging on the raw fish. As Harry looked on from above, he was disgusted at the sight and now wondered why he had gotten Frodo's attention and inadvertently saved the creature from death. He looked down at Frodo as the Hobbit approached a little more and addressed Gollum, "Sméagol." He called out and Gollum turned around at his voice, "Master is here. Come, Sméagol. Trust master. Come!" Frodo ordered and gestured for the creature to follow him.

Gollum frowned as he took Frodo in with wide eyes, "We must go now?" he asked hesitantly.

Frodo nodded, "Sméagol, you must trust master. Follow me, come on. Come. Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on." Frodo said as Gollum put the fish between his teeth and crawled towards Frodo warily. Gollum's eyes widened further and he looked up in alarm as the Rangers caught him, "Don't hurt him!" Frodo shouted at the Rangers before turning back to Gollum, "Sméagol don't struggle! Sméagol listen to me!" he shouted but it was to no avail.

"Master!!" Gollum wailed as a black cloth was brought over his head. Frodo watched with a stricken expression as Gollum was lead away by Faramir's men and he looked up to see the Ranger looking back before leading a surprised Harry back into the building and he quickly followed.

As he entered the building once more, he made to follow the Rangers and Faramir, but he was taken back to the holding area where Harry was pacing and Sam was sitting looking on in confusion having woken up with Harry's protests. Harry stopped pacing as Frodo entered looking saddened and guilty by what had happened, "Are you alright, Frodo?" Harry asked as he approached the Hobbit.

Frodo moved away and sat down leaning against the wall, "I feel wretched. I betrayed Sméagol and now I do not know what they will do with him." He answered.

Sam looked between them in confusion, "What happened, Mr. Frodo?" he asked, but he received no answer from his friend so he looked at Harry questioningly. Harry sighed and proceeded to tell Sam what had happened and Sam looked almost relieved, but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to upset Frodo further. A shout was heard throughout the caves and the three looked up as Damrod left them alone to help with what was going on, "We have to get out of here." Sam said as he stood and walked towards Frodo, "You go. Go, now! You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear." He told him as Harry sighed on the other side of the cave and leaned against the wall in thought. They had taken his wand so he couldn't even magic their way out and he didn't know wandless magic having never learned. If only he had his wand.

Harry snapped back to the conversation at hand as Frodo answered, "I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me, but… I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me. If I put it on, he'll find me. He'll see." He whispered sadly.

"Mr. Frodo..." Sam said as he lowered his head in defeat.

Harry stood back up straight followed by Frodo and Sam as Faramir entered the room and looked at them with a strange glint in his eyes which made Harry want his wand even more in case the man had any ill intentions towards them. Faramir unsheathed his sword as he moved towards Frodo and Harry frowned wondering what this man intended to do, "So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you. Two Halflings, an Istari without his wand and a host of men at my call. The Ring of power within my grasp." He said and Harry realised that they must have questioned Gollum and discovered that Frodo had the Ring. Faramir lifted the Ring from Frodo's neck with the tip of his sword as the Hobbit looked back in fear, "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality." He said quietly as Frodo began to back up fearfully against the wall.

Frodo began to hear the Ring's whispers and he momentarily fell into a trance as Harry and Sam looked on helplessly. Suddenly, Frodo grabbed a hold of the Ring and jerked himself away, "No!" he shouted as he ran from Faramir to the other side of the cave, keeping distance between himself and the Ranger.

Harry couldn't take it anymore as Sam ran to Frodo and stood in front of him as if to protect him from the Ranger. Harry turned to Faramir, "Leave him alone! We have a mission to protect Frodo because he has to destroy it. We were charged with helping him and that's what we're doing! We're going to Mordor and to the Mountain of Fire so that it can be cast back into the fires." Harry explained as he looked at the frightened Hobbit momentarily before looking back at Faramir.

Faramir stared at Frodo until Damrod entered looking between the three to Faramir, "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." He reported as Faramir continued to stare at Frodo as Sam looked at him pleadingly.

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam said desperately.

"Captain?" Damrod said unsurely.

Faramir, without looking away from Frodo, answered, "Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor." With that he turned to leave and Sam watched sadly as he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

******

Near Helm's Deep, Aragorn was riding slowly on Brego towards the refuge feeling tired and sore from his fall. He thought he was going to die in all honesty as soon as the Warg ran off the cliff. He raised his head tiredly and looked around at his surroundings and saw an enormous army marching at great speed towards Helm's Deep. He turned his head to the right and saw another army further off and moving slowly towards the refuge also and he made to move faster towards the structure that he could now see in the distance.

He leaned down and patted Brego on the neck affectionately as they neared the structure, "_Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn._" He said tiredly with a small smile and Brego snorted a little in answer. (**A/N: Translation: "Well done, Brego, my friend."**)

He continued and the gates into Helm's Deep opened for him and he rode through to the gasps and amazement of all the refugees present, "He's alive!" they shouted as a wave of cheers flowed from the crowd of stunned onlookers.

Gimli, upon hearing the crowd, began pushing his way through them to where Aragorn was dismounting Brego and whispering words of praise to his loyal steed, "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" the Dwarf shouted and Aragorn turned towards the voice in amusement as Gimli pushed his way out of the crowd and looked at him with joy, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" he shouted as he hugged the Ranger around the middle and Aragorn patted his back somewhat awkwardly, "Bless you, laddie!" Gimli said as he looked up at him with a smile.

Aragorn smiled back before taking on a serious expression, "Gimli, where is the king?" he asked with an urgent ring to his tone.

Gimli looked a little confused, but pointed in the direction of the hall where Théoden was and Aragorn instantly made his way towards the building. He walked in, sorting the cuffs of his tunic, and stopped as he almost walked right into Legolas who seemed to be waiting for him. Aragorn looked passed him momentarily to see Hermione leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face and he gave her a small smile back before turning to the Elf, "_Le abdollen._" Legolas said with a smile. (**A/N: Translation: "You're late."**) Legolas paused for a moment as he looked at the wounds Aragorn had received and took in his wet clothes and dripping hair with a frown, "You look terrible." Legolas observed as Aragorn laughed making the Elf smile slightly.

Hermione's focus was then drawn to Éowyn and she smiled at the woman's relief at seeing Aragorn alive and well before turning back to the pair as Legolas took Aragorn's hand and placed the Evenstar Pendent on his palm before letting go and Aragorn looked down at it in contentment. Aragorn smiled then and looked back up at Legolas, "_Hannon le._" He whispered as Legolas nodded and smiled back at him. (**A/N: Translation: "Thank you."**) "Where is the King?" Aragorn asked the Elf.

"In the Keep." Hermione answered pushing herself off the wall and walking towards them as Gimli entered and made his way over to them. Aragorn nodded and, followed by Legolas, Hermione and Gimli, walked to the keep and over to where King Théoden was.

The King looked at Aragorn in amazement as the Ranger made his way over to him. He told Théoden of the armies heading in the direction of Helm's Deep, "A great host, you say?" Théoden asked as Aragorn finished his report.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn told him, "And the other army was heading from the direction of the Fangorn Forest." He added with a worried tone.

"Another army?" Hermione whispered from next to Legolas, who looked at her in concern as she closed her eyes.

"How many?" Théoden asked almost hesitantly.

Aragorn sighed, "From the unknown army I would say reaching to the hundreds mark, whereas the army from Isengard are ten thousand strong at least." He reported resignedly.

"Ten thousand!?" Théoden shouted out in shock.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall. The other army was further off, but will arrive shortly after." Aragorn told him.

Théoden looked down for a moment, his eyes closed before looking back up, "Let them come!" he shouted and walked away resolutely.

Legolas, whose concern in the way Hermione was acting, took a hold of her army gently, "_What is it? What is troubling you?_" he asked her in a gentle tone.

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head, "I feel something. Something horrible is about to happen that with change everything. I feel it in my heart. There is something coming that may change the outcome of this battle for the worst regarding our side. I need to see this army heading from the Fangorn Forest." She told him and with that she walked out followed by Legolas and up to the battlements. She looked over the wall at the approaching army from Isengard before turning her eyes to the army further off and her heart leapt into her throat, "_It can't be._" She whispered as Legolas took his place next to her and looked at the army also.

"What?" Legolas asked her as he glanced at her in worry.

Hermione didn't answer for a long moment as she became suddenly aware of the floating creatures following the army and her eyes widened, "_It is as I feared._" She whispered as Aragorn, Théoden, Gimli and Gamling walked up onto the battlements.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden was saying to Gamling who nodded and walked away before the King turned to Aragorn and Gimli, gesturing to the gate, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Théoden told them as Legolas continued to stare at Hermione in confusion.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad. And who knows what the other army is capable of." Gimli stated as he jumped up and down trying to see the army over the wall.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden said in amusement which angered Gimli. Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder as Théoden made to go back into the keep, but Hermione's words stopped him.

"Not like this." She said as she turned to them resignedly.

"Your meaning?" Théoden asked her confusedly.

Hermione laughed bitterly causing Aragorn and Gimli to look on confusedly as Legolas became more worried by her actions, "That is no normal army you have ever faced I assure you of that." She said darkly before pointing out to the army heading from the Fangorn.

Théoden looked at the army before looking back at her, "You know of that army? Speak. What is it you know?" he ordered so that he may be able to defend against them also.

"They will kill without hesitation or by means of weapons." She told them as they looked back confused.

"What are they?" Aragorn asked with a frown.

"They are like me. Magical folk or Istari to you and they use these." She told them as she took out her wand and held it up, "A single spell can kill someone instantly. It is called the Killing Curse and there is no known protection against it. There are others also that can be deadly. We need to leave. They will kill us before we even process the thought that they need to be killed. Your weapons are useless, you wouldn't be able to get close enough unless you are one lucky bastard." She explained. She looked at Legolas for a moment as he gazed back at her, his eyes widened by her revelation, "The Archers may have a chance of taking some of them out, but they would need to be kept out of harm's way in case they direct spells at them." She added thoughtfully.

"Then that's settled, the Archers will fight them." Théoden said as he walked into the keep followed by a thoughtful Aragorn, a determined Gimli, a worried Legolas and an annoyed, but resigned Hermione, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Théoden continued going back to his original speech, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." He told them.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn said as he looked at Théoden intently.

Théoden sighed and drew close to Aragorn, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He told him.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn said trying to convince the King.

Théoden turned to him, "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Théoden told him resignedly.

Aragorn raised himself to his full height, "Gondor will answer." He said proudly.

Théoden looked back in disbelief, "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…" he cut himself off before shaking his head and continuing, "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He said almost angrily before walking away calling out orders to his men, "Get the women and children into the caves." He called.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord-" Gamling argued but Théoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" the King shouted resolutely.

"Secure the gate!" one of the Captain's shouted as men rushed to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circled overhead.

Aragorn turned back to Legolas, Gimli and Hermione who was glaring after the King, "What is it, Hermione?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"Did no one listen to what I said about that army heading towards us!" she shouted angrily, startling her three companions, "We are doomed if we go up against them! Our only chance of survival is to leave now before they get here! We cannot beat them! I am but one against hundreds because I am the only one here capable of fighting them with a chance of surviving the onslaught." She told them as they stared back with wide eyes at her outburst.

"We cannot do anything about it at the moment. The King will not listen. He is stubborn in his ways and will not listen to the advice of others. You just witnessed that yourself." Aragorn told her.

"I am not talking about getting reinforcements, Aragorn. I am talking about saving hundreds of people from being brutally slaughtered without mercy! I have fought them! I know what they can do! Also, did you not notice the hundreds of creatures floating behind them? They are Dementors and only someone with magic can fight them! They are worse than the Ringwraiths!" she shouted as she tried to convince them.

"Worse than the Nazgûl? How is that possible?" Gimli asked in shock.

"Normal men and woman cannot see them and that is where our disadvantage lies. If we stay here we are already dead." Hermione said as she shook her head and walked away with tears filling her eyes.

Legolas made to follow her but Aragorn held him back, "Let her be alone for the moment. These creatures she spoke of, I could not see them." He told them, "Legolas, what did your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked him.

Legolas glanced in the direction of where Hermione was sitting at a table with her head in her arms, "She was speaking the truth. I saw those creatures also, but I am uncertain of what they can do. They are of a dark nature, of that much I could tell and I can feel it also." He answered as Aragorn and Gimli glanced at each other in worry before looking at Hermione.

"It has fallen to us, to defend Helm's Deep and we have made our preparations as well as they can be made." Aragorn finally said resignedly before walking away from them, Gimli following, but Legolas stood still for a while as he stared at the obviously distraught Hermione before making his way over to her and pulling her into his embrace.

******

Back to the North in the Forest of Fangorn, Treebeard was still walking slowly through the trees still carrying the ever energetic Merry and Pippin, whereas Draco was looking exceedingly bored as they entered a clearing. Treebeard stopped causing Draco to frown slightly, "Why are we stopping?" he asked curiously.

"We Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time. But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age... Ent Moot." Treebeard answered cryptically.

"What's that?" Draco asked as Merry and Pippin also looked on in curiosity.

"'Tis a gathering." Treebeard answered in a manner that expressed he was shocked they had never heard of it.

"A gathering of what?" Merry asked curiously as he looked around the clearing.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps and movement from within the forest erupted around them and the three looked around as many more Ents like Treebeard began to make their way into the clearing and gather in a circle, "Beech, oak, chestnut, ash... Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Treebeard explained as Merry licked his lips in anticipation.

******

Back in Helm's Deep, soldiers were shouting out orders as provisions, and the woman and children were being led into the Glittering Caves for their safety, "Move back! Move to the caves!" one soldier shouted.

"Come on, people!" came another.

"Quickly now!" a third shouted.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, who was holding Hermione in his arms as she stared at the people around her with blank eyes, walked on the opposite side of all the people that were heading into the caves, "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn told Legolas as the Elf looked at him in worry.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You are no use to us half alive." Legolas said as he took in Aragorn's visage.

Aragorn turned upon hearing Éowyn behind him shouting, "My lord! Aragorn!" she made her way towards him hurriedly and looked at him with a displeased frown, "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She told him angrily.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn said as he continued walking, Gimli, Legolas and Hermione were walking slightly ahead of him now.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Éowyn asked as she glanced at Hermione in slight jealousy at knowing the girl was allowed to fight.

Aragorn stopped and turned to her as, Gimli, Legolas and Hermione also stopped to wait for him, "My lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" he asked her.

Éowyn shook her head, "Let me stand at your side." She said determinedly.

Aragorn sighed, "It is not in my power to command it." He told her as he turned away to continue walking, but Éowyn took his arm and stopped him.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she shouted as Aragorn turned to look at her, "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." She paused, "Because they love you!" she shouted as Aragorn looked slightly taken aback by her words. They stared at each other for a long moment before Éowyn looked down embarrassedly, "I'm sorry." She whispered as she walked away passed Legolas, Hermione and Gimli into the Glittering Caves where the refugees were already trying to find a proper place for themselves to stay. Old men and young lads were being drafted for war at the same time, the woman and children were saying their reluctant and tearful farewells to their fathers, husbands and sons as they were led away by soldiers to the armoury.

Aragorn sighed and continued walking again in the opposite direction of the Glittering Caves towards the armoury, followed again by his companions and as they walked in, the various weapons lining the walls and sitting on tables were being distributed to the men and lads taking part in the battle. Aragorn walked over to a table and picked up an old battered sword, looking at it a moment before he tossed it back almost angrily before looking around at the men and lads, "Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He said with a sigh.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli put in as he took a seat next to the quiet Hermione who Legolas was whispering comforting words to in Elvish quietly to little notice from the witch.

Legolas, angry and worried about Hermione, looked up then at Aragorn, "Or too few." He said as he looked away from the Ranger who was a little startled at his friend's anger, "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." He said as he turned his back on Aragorn as the men around them fell silent. Legolas turned then, opting to speak in Elvish, "_Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!_" he shouted as Hermione's eyes widened slightly at his words. At least someone agreed with her. (**A/N: Translation: "And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!"**)

Aragorn shook his head as he walked towards Legolas, "They choose to fight, because they have hope_._" He whispered to the Elf before opting to speak Elvish also after looking at the men,"_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras._" He argued as he looked at Legolas in slight disbelief. (**A/N: Translation: "They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras."**)

Legolas looked back defiantly with darkened eyes from the raging anger he was feeling because no one had listened or believed Hermione except him, "Aragorn, _nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" he shouted narrowing his eyes at the Ranger as Gimli looked at the Elf in shock that he would speak to Aragorn that way even though he had no idea of what they were saying. (**A/N: Translation: "Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"**)

Hermione reached out then and took as gentle hold of Legolas' arm, but the Elf seemed not to notice as he stared at Aragorn angrily, "Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn shouted back before pausing and whispering, "_How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again. _Legolas_, we are defenders of Middle-Earth._" He paused before reverting back to English or Westron as Hermione knew it to be called,"What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?" Aragorn asked before looking away for a moment. He looked back at the angry Elf again before walking away through the throngs of confused men.

Legolas made to go after him, but Gimli took a hold of his other arm, "Let him go, lad. Let him be." The Dwarf said as Legolas turned away from the curious onlookers and walked out the opposite door to the one Aragorn walked out. Hermione sighed before speaking to Gimli quickly and handing him a small pouch before following Aragorn. She spoke to him quietly and handed him a similar pouch before making her way to where Legolas had disappeared outside.

Legolas stood on the balcony, his hands white from the grip he had on the railing. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he knew it was driven also by fear from what Hermione had told them. Why had no one listened, but him? Hermione had never misled them before and she had told them all about where she was from and the things she had gone through. Had they not listened to her then when she told them of how powerful the Death Eaters were and of their Lord? Legolas growled angrily as he felt a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to the person and found himself staring into a pair of beautiful honey brown eyes he loved.

"_What was that about_?" she asked gently.

"_Why would nobody listen_? _Is it because you are a woman_?" Legolas asked more to himself than to her.

Hermione shook her head, "They chose not to listen because they don't need more fear than there already is. If they knew the truth, I fear they would panic and we would have a larger chance of losing instantly. All we can do is fight and hope to survive even if the chances of that do seem unlikely. I've had a thought of how I can help, but I won't be able to fight at the beginning of the battle if I do it." Hermione whispered as Legolas looked at her curiously.

"What is your plan?" he asked.

"If I erect a shield around Helm's Deep, it will block off the spells from the Death Eaters long enough for the Archers to take most of them out. I will then be able to handle the rest with Elvish magic that Gandalf taught me. However, I will be drained and not able to defend myself so I will need someone to give me a certain potion after I have finished casting the shield and then after I have cast the Elvish spell or there is a like chance I will die." She informed him.

Legolas shook his head, "Is it worth such a risk?" he asked her.

"For our survival, then yes. However, the shield will only work against the spells of the Death Eaters, and so they cannot hurt us from the outside, but if they were to get in then all would be lost. I am also going to attempt putting up an anti-apparating charm around Helm's Deep so they can't magic themselves in. Trust me, this may be the only chance we have until Gandalf gets back, but as I said, I am going to need help." She told him.

"I will issue you the potions. However, what if I am in the midst of fighting and am unable to get to you?" he asked her.

"I already thought of that so I will have Gimli and Aragorn also have the potions on their person so that at least one of you can get to me. Either that or you could fight close to me because I will be on the battlements when I perform the spells." She told him and Legolas nodded in understanding.

"It worries me." Legolas whispered as he cupped her cheek gently, looking at her as though that would be the last time.

"Hey, have faith in me." Hermione said with a playfully angry tone, "This isn't the end, Legolas. After completing each spell it will take at least five minutes before it will kill me. As long as you, Aragorn or Gimli reach me before then I'll be fine. I have already given them the potions and they understand what needs to be done. Here." She said as she took out three potions and handed them to him, "I need to take the red one after I have cast the shield and the blue and green ones after I have used the Elvish magic." She explained and he nodded in understanding as he placed them in his pouch.

"What Elvish magic are you speaking of?" he asked curiously.

Hermione's expression became one of worry and concern, "A powerful and ancient spell that combines the four elements into a deadly hurricane more potent than that of Fiendfyre. I have spoken to Aragorn of this and he will make sure that none of our allies are anywhere near the hurricane when I cast it. It will kill them because, like Fiendfyre, I will have little control over it once it is cast, but I can keep it away from Helm's Deep so that it is not destroyed. I have only attempted casting this spell once with the supervision of Gandalf and almost wiped out Hogwarts before Gandalf stopped it. So I am slightly worried, but it is the only thing I can think of that will take them out quickly and efficiently." She told him. She turned to look at him to find him staring at her with wide fearful eyes and he pulled her into his embrace before looking out at the approaching armies with slight dread.

******

Back in the Fangorn Forest, the Ents were still having their Ent Moot in a circle as Draco leaned up against a tree, staring up at the sky with a tired albeit bored expression on his face. Merry was watching the Ents with a tired frown before he heard a groan from behind him signaling that Pippin was waking from his nap and Merry walked over to him, "It's been going for hours." Merry told him as Pippin sat up with a frown to the Ents.

Draco yawned and stretched before standing and walking over to them, "Has it really been hours? That's depressing." He said as he sat next to Pippin.

"They must have decided something by now." Pippin said to them as he stood and looked at the gathered Ents.

Upon hearing the Hobbit, Treebeard turned to them in shock, "Decided? No! We only just finished saying...good morning." He informed them as the three looked back in disbelief.

"Good morning!? Does it look like morning to you?" Draco muttered as he stifled another yawn.

"But it's nighttime already. You can't take forever!" Merry shouted in disbelief and annoyance.

"Don't be hasty." Treebeard told him.

"We're running out of time!" Merry said to him, but Treebeard only turned back to the Ent Moot to continued conferring with them.

"Good morning, indeed!" Draco said as he slumped against the tree and closed his eyes.

******

Aragorn sighed as he began donning his battle gear with the help of Hermione who was muttering spells every now and again to enforce the protection or to shorten parts or tighten other parts. He nodded to her in thanks, receiving a smile in return before he reached for his sword which was picked up and held out to him. Aragorn looked up at Legolas before taking his sword with a nod to the Elf, "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas told him quietly as he bowed his head slightly in an apologetic manner as Hermione looked on with a smile.

Aragorn shook his head at the Elf, "_Ú-moe edaved,_ Legolas." He told him sincerely as they smiled and clapped one another on the shoulders. (**A/N: Translation: "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."**)

They looked up then as Gimli walked into the room, struggling with his chain mail, "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." He told them and dropped the bundle, the chain mail landing with its length right to the floor, "It's a little tight across the chest." He informed them as Legolas and Aragorn bit back smiles while Hermione laughed out loud.

"Oh Gimli, let me help you with that!" she laughed as she waved her wand at the chain mail and it adjusted itself to fit him properly.

Gimli looked at her thankfully, "Much appreciation, lass." He said to her as Hermione nodded and waved away his thanks.

Legolas and Aragorn looked up with frowns as a horn sounded in the distance and Legolas tilted his head slightly, "That is no Orc horn." The Elf muttered as he, followed by Gimli, Aragorn and Hermione, ran out onto the battlements to see what was coming.

The guards around them looked down in awe as one of them shouted for someone to fetch the King and to open the gates. Aragorn, Legolas and Hermione smiled as they looked down at the army of Lothlórien Elves marching up the Causeway and into the Hornburg. They were being led by Haldir and this fact seemed to cause Legolas and Aragorn's smiles to widen. Down below, the Rohirrim soldiers looked upon the Elves in wonderment and delight as they passed, cheering slightly and talking amongst themselves as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Hermione ran back down from the battlements to meet them.

Théoden walked down the steps as the Elves stopped and turned towards the King and silently looked on as Haldir walked forward and bowed his head to Théoden, "How is this possible?" the King asked in disbelief as he looked at the hundreds of still Elves.

Haldir raised his head slightly as he looked at the King, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He explained before looking up as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Hermione came running down the steps and smiled at them, "We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir finished with a slight bow.

Aragorn walked up followed by his companions and bowed to Haldir, "Mae govannen, Haldir." He said with respect. (**A/N: Translation: "Welcome, Haldir."**) Suddenly, he grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace and, initially stunned by this action, Haldir hugged him back lightly, "You are most welcome!" Aragorn told him as he pulled away with a large grin.

Haldir turned to Legolas and Hermione, the two Elves clasped each other on the shoulder in greeting before Haldir kissed each of Hermione's cheeks and bowed his head to her as Hermione placed a hand to her heart and bowed her head also in the Elvish greeting before Haldir turned back to Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." He told the King who smiled for the first time since Aragorn told him about the armies heading towards Helm's Deep.

A/N: Whew! A really long chapter there! So Death Eaters are marching towards Helm's Deep! Yikes! Will Hermione be able to protect them? Or will she fail? I was going to update another chapter of this story tonight because I am really excited about writing the next couple of chapters as there is going to be a lot of magic use and a huge surprise for you all, but I have made plans because it is my friend's birthday and he is having a party out of town and well, I promised I would go so you will all have to wait till tomorrow. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and please review!


	32. Unexpected Arrivals

**Chapter 31: Unexpected Arrivals**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello! I know I promised an update ages ago, but things have been hectic as of late and the internet in my house was cut off for a while. Then, I got a new job and I have been really busy with that and there have been days where I am far too stressed or tired to write. I am so sorry for the long wait! Two months! I am completely ashamed at myself for not even writing a small chapter! **

**Anyway, these next couple of chapters are where my plans and probably completely unexpected surprises come into the story. I can safely say you are going to hate me for some things and maybe not for others, but you will all have to read on to find out. Please leave me a review as they help motivate me to write the next chapters faster so that I may make all of you happy :)**

******

The view from the battlements would have, as Hermione believed, been beautiful had there not been two powerful armies heading in their direction. She frowned as she turned to look down to her left and saw another smaller group heading towards them also, though these did not look threatening. She stared at them for a moment before realising who it was that was leading the group. Hermione turned and ran to the end of the battlements where Legolas and Aragorn were talking in hushed tones and Gimli was sharpening his axe to one side. Hermione stopped by them as they looked at her with curious eyes, "Legolas…" she whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

Legolas frowned as he shared a glance with Aragorn before looking back at her. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders gently, "What is it?" he asked her as he gazed into her eyes.

Hermione stared back, momentarily forgetting what it was she had seen as she became lost in those pale blue pools, but she shook herself mentally before turning back around to look from where she had run from, "There is a small group heading towards us. It looked like maybe fifty at most, but the leader looked familiar. I'm not sure though. Will you come?" she asked him and with a nod, he followed her to the other end of the battlements.

Aragorn and Gimli caught up a few moments after as they all peered in the direction Hermione was pointing. She turned back to Legolas and was curious to see that there seemed to be a light in his eyes, but he was frowning, "Why are they here?" he asked as if they knew, too, who the people approaching were.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked him curiously.

He didn't answer as he quickly ran to the other side and looked down at the soldiers manning the gates, "Open the gates!" he shouted as they looked back at him without doing anything.

Aragorn walked to his side and looked down at the soldiers, "Do as he says! Now!" he shouted and with that the men instantly moved to open the gates to allow entrance for the people who had been closing the distance quickly. Legolas thanked Aragorn before taking Hermione's hand and running down to greet the newcomers, with Aragorn and Gimli close behind still wondering who these strangers were and what connection they had to Legolas. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited, "Legolas, who are these strangers?" Aragorn asked him curiously as he began hearing the same awestruck and curious sounds emitting from the soldiers as they had when Haldir and the Elves of Lothlórien had arrived.

Legolas didn't answer, but he smiled and turned as Haldir walked down the steps to stand next to him, "So they have come." He said cryptically.

"Why are they here?" Legolas asked him.

"I do not know for certain. I am sure we will be enlightened shortly." Haldir answered as the people approached.

"Are they Elves!?" Gimli asked as the graceful slow movements of the people caught his eye.

Haldir smiled, "Correct, Master Dwarf. Tis the Elves of Mirkwood, travelled this far distance for reasons unknown to me." He said to him before turning his eyes back to the Mirkwood Elves.

Legolas, Haldir and Aragorn bowed their heads as the Elves stopped in front of them, much like the Lothlórien Elves had, and the leader dismounted his horse. He stepped forward towards them making the three bowing fall to their knees in respect, "Now what is all this formality? Especially from my son. A Prince bows to no one, not even his father. Rise my son and rise Haldir of Lórien, Aragorn son of Arathorn." He said before his eyes shifted behind them and found Hermione's. He smiled at her and extended his hand towards her, "Ah, the Lady Hermione." He said as she took his hand and he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

"Lord Thranduil." Hermione whispered as she bowed her head.

"You have healed well. My choice to send you to Legolas had been correct. It is a pleasure and an honour to meet you once more, though it be due to unhappy circumstances." Thranduil said with a bow of his head to her.

"I assure you the pleasure and honour is all mine, my Lord." Hermione answered respectively while bowing her head.

Thranduil frowned, "You are all overly fond of formalities. I am but a King in title only, so I ask that you all call me Thranduil." He told them as Legolas stepped forward with wide eyes.

Hermione looked at him and then to where he was looking. She noticed that he had been looking behind Thranduil where six other Elves were standing silently behind him. The King smiled at them before moving to the side to give them all a clearer view of his companions. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Legolas who seemed to be shaking slightly before he fell to his knees, his hand over his heart. Hermione looked back at the Elven Lady standing a little behind the other five and she, too, fell to her knees in respect. She felt Aragorn and even Gimli fall to their knees whereas Haldir had done so before Legolas had.

The Lady stepped forward towards Legolas and Hermione, who were side by side on the ground, and she placed her left hand atop Legolas' head and her right upon Hermione's, "Did you not listen to my husband?" she asked as they looked up at her. Hermione gasped, she was so much more beautiful up close. Reading about her in books and seeing the pictures of her had done the Lady no justice for Rowena Ravenclaw was a breathtaking sight to behold and Hermione no longer doubted that fact. Though she knew the Lady no longer went by that name and now preferred her Elvish name, "Stand." She ordered them, her voice soft and silky as sand slipping through ones fingers, or a soft breeze through the trees in summer.

"'ɛmɛl." Legolas whispered as he stood and grasped Hermione's hand in his tightly.

"No greetings for us I see." Came a cheery, musical voice from behind Thranduil and Legolas' Mother and Hermione saw Legolas roll his eyes lightly. The speaker stepped forward with a radiant smile on her lips before running towards Legolas and wrapping her arms around him. Hermione was shocked as she wondered who this girl was, but as she pulled away from Legolas Hermione noticed the resemblance of the Elf-girl and Legolas' Mother so she wondered if she was his Sister. "Oh, Leggy! I have missed you!" she said cheerfully and Hermione was amused as Legolas cringed at the nickname before looking at her with an expression that was clearly screaming for her to help him out of this. Legolas' Sister seemed to notice this and turned to Hermione, "Are you the Lady Hermione I have heard so much about?" she asked and Hermione nodded unsurely, "Wonderful! I am Caresia, Legolas' Sister." She said excitedly as she leaned over and kissed each of Hermione's cheeks.

"It's lovely to meet you." Hermione said with a smile before looking at Legolas.

He shrugged lightly before Aragorn stepped forward, "What are you two doing here?" he asked addressing two of the Elves that were still standing silently with the others.

The two Elves walked forward and Hermione noticed them look at her for a long moment before looking back at Aragorn, "Well, if it is not Estel." One said amusedly as he tilted his head to the side.

"Look how he has grown." The other said as he tilted his head to the opposite direction his Brother had tilted his own in and Hermione suddenly got a feeling that these twins were going to give her another reminder of the Weasley twins.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "We spoke before we departed from Rivendell. I doubt I have grown much since then." He answered them with a grin.

"No, but you have since last I saw you, Lord Aragorn." Came a voice that, to Hermione's shock, sounded nearly exactly like Legolas', only she knew the Elf beside her had not uttered a word.

Aragorn bowed his head as the last two Elves, one Hermione recognised as the Elf-Maiden Valiara that had spoken of marriage to Legolas in Lothlórien, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the glares she was being sent by her. Hermione had never seen Elves angry, with the exception of Legolas but it wasn't often, and she didn't really want to have the anger of one directed at her because she wasn't entirely sure what Valiara was capable of. The Elf at Valiara's side was a shocking sight for Hermione to behold. He was absolutely breathtaking like Legolas was and she could have sworn that had the Elf's hair been golden like Legolas' instead of the dark brown he had most likely inherited from his Mother, then the two would be twins. They had the same eyes and even the same build, only Legolas' Brother was slightly taller and his hair was longer and tied differently. He also seemed stiffer and a lot more withdrawn that Legolas ever had or still was which was a large contrast to their bouncy Sister who seemed completely fun.

Hermione tuned back in as Aragorn answered, "Yes, it has been a long time, Lord Kulich." He answered as he tilted his head again in respect, "Though I am curious as to why you have all travelled so far from the safety of Mirkwood." He said as he looked around at all the Elves.

Legolas frowned, "What has happened, Father? What has become of our beloved Wood?" he asked him with a worried frown upon his brow. From what Hermione had been told by Legolas, the Elves only left Mirkwood in large groups such as this if something was about to happen that they could not stop and she, herself, worried for what had happened.

Thranduil looked at Legolas, "Our fair Mirkwood was attacked a fortnight past. We lost many fine Archers and warriors of our ranks until there were but 80 left that were still able. However, I feared for them and issued our evacuation of Mirkwood, heading towards that of the Golden Wood to seek council from Lord Celeborn and the Fair Lady Galadriel. Only when we arrived, the Wood was quiet and all Lothlórien was emptied, including that of the Heart of Elvendom, Caras Galadhon. It was a few days after this that we happened upon Elladen and Elrohir." He explained as Legolas frowned from the news.

The two twins stepped forward then, "We were bringing news from our Father to Haldir. It was for them to join with King Théoden and Estel because Saruman's forces were heading here. We told Lord Thranduil of these ill tidings and we immediately headed here." Elladen said.

Hermione frowned, "So you are here to fight?" she asked as she looked at all the Elves.

Caresia smiled, "The Males will fight, but Valiara, my Mother and myself will be helping any injured and the townsfolk hiding in the Glittering Caves." She explained before turning to look at her, "I expect you will be joining us?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Hermione looked at Legolas quickly before looking back at her, "No, I'm going to be helping in the battle." She answered quietly.

Kulich, Thranduil and the twins frowned at her, "But you will be in the Glittering Caves and out of harm's way." Thranduil stated rather than asked.

Legolas stepped forward then and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, Father. Hermione will be on the front lines." He said in a resigned tone which also seemed resolute at the same time and left little room for argument.

Thranduil eyed his son disapprovingly for a moment as Legolas' Mother looked between them before taking her sons hand and leading him away from the others. Thranduil followed and looked at Legolas in disbelief, "You would allow her to be put in immediate danger?" he asked with slight anger lacing his tone.

"I did not agree at first. She will be safe and I will watch her back. She will help us, Father." Legolas argued.

Thranduil went to speak, but Kerishiera hushed him and looked at her son with a frown, "How will she help?" she asked as her eyes lowered momentarily to rest upon the pendent gracing Legolas' neck before looking back up into his eyes and raising her eyebrows.

Legolas subconsciously reached up and wrapped his hand around the pendent before answering, "She will be erecting a shield to protect us amongst other Magic. I will be issuing medicinal Potions to strengthen her after each spell so she will be fine." He explained as he let go of the pendent once more.

Thranduil looked down at it and his eyes widened slightly. His expression then softened to a smile as he looked passed Legolas to where Caresia and Hermione were speaking, "So she has decided." Thranduil whispered as Legolas frowned at him.

"Decided? What is it you are speaking of?" Legolas asked him curiously.

Thranduil smiled at him as clapped his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "If you have not yet realised, I believe you will soon, my son." He answered cryptically and walked back towards the Elves.

Legolas turned, still frowning, and watched as his Father began leading the Mirkwood Elves into where Haldir had led the Lothlórien Elves earlier that night, "What was he speaking of?" Legolas whispered to himself, momentarily forgetting his Mother was standing beside him, as his eyes found Hermione's just before she disappeared into the building.

Kerishiera smiled and placed her hand on Legolas' arm gently, "Your Father knows of what he speaks. Have trust and faith in his wisdom and what he sees will reveal itself to you in time." she paused for a moment as Legolas turned to look at her and she reached up to cup his cheeks, pulling his head down so she could kiss his forehead. She smiled at him as she pulled away, "You have chosen well, my son." She whispered as she touched the pendent hanging above his heart, "You have given your heart to her." she stated as she kept her eyes on the twinkling pendent.

Legolas tilted his head, "I have." He answered.

"And she has bestowed upon you her own when she gave you this pendent. Your fates and destinies are now forever intertwined, because of this simple, but powerful gesture." She whispered as she smiled up at her son.

Legolas tilted his head slightly as he looked towards the sky where the stars were twinkling beautifully despite the terrible circumstances in which the people within Helms Deep were in. Legolas sighed as he looked back at Kerishiera, "I would have no other even if we were not cursed. She is what has been keeping me going, otherwise I fear I would have perished with the lands by now." He whispered sadly.

Kerishiera frowned, the twinkle in her bright eyes dissipating at his words, "Why do you speak of such things?" she asked him.

Legolas smiled radiantly at Hermione as she walked back out of the building and Hermione's face softened as her eyes found his. Legolas kept his eyes trained on Hermione as he answered, "Because without her, my life is worthless." He whispered as a small smile appeared on his Mother's face at his words. He looked back at her, the smile still on his face, "I love her." he whispered for the first time ever. Even though he had known for a long while that he loved Hermione dearly, he had never once admitted it, even though he knew what her feelings were and where he stood with her. he knew she loved him as much as he loved her, as she had said it before, but Legolas had never once been able to bring himself to say them yet.

He wanted to wait for the opportune moment before telling her. As he watched his Mother's smile widen and the twinkle return to her eyes, Legolas turned back to where Hermione was standing with a small smile, her hands clasped almost shyly in front of her and, if possible, Legolas' smile widened.

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh god I feel awful for keeping you hanging like I have and I pathetically present you all with this short chapter which was quickly done today. However, it is important for the later chapters and if I had carried on then it most likely would have turned into a novel just by itself. Anyway, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I promise right now that I am most definitely not giving up on this story or my other two! I have just been so busy that I have not had time to write at all, but I will try to update this story and my other two stories whenever I have time :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me even though I have not updated in two months, you guys are awesome. I hope everyone liked this chapter and will get the next up as soon as I can :)**


	33. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Chapter 32: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, I know, it has been ages since I updated, but as some of you may know I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and Tendinitis in my right wrist and have been told I am NOT, under any circumstances, allowed to type, write or use it at all. Meaning, I am not supposed to be updating or writing a chapter, but hey, since when have I ever listened to anyone? ;D.**

**Anyway, so here is another chapter for you all and I would like to say thank you to all those who have stuck by me and not given up on me. You guys are awesome :D. Also, I purposefully made this chapter a long one to make up for the fact that I have not updated in ages so I hope you all enjoy it! **

***Boring talk ends now* ;p**

**o_*_o_*_o**

_A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war_

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

**This is War, 30 Seconds to Mars**

**OoOoO**

Night was approaching as throughout the entirety of Helm's Deep, people mulled about making ready for the upcoming battle that would soon begin. The darkening sky rumbled as dark clouds gathered and Legolas looked up at them from where he was standing on the battlements next to a rather impatient Gimli who was jumping up and down every now and again as he tried to see over the walls.

Legolas sighed momentarily as he continued to stare at the sky, "A storm comes." he whispered as Gimli looked up at him.

"Very perceptive of you." he muttered as Legolas gave him a sideways glance, but chose not to comment.

Legolas turned slightly as he felt a presence beside him and turned to see his father looking at him disapprovingly and the Elf sighed, looking away before speaking, "What have I done now, Father?" he asked him as he looked down at the armies that were getting closer.

Thranduil didn't speak for a moment, but eventually he sighed and looked down at the armies also, "I do not agree with letting Hermione be on the front lines. How could you possibly let her? I know you explained what she would be doing, but is it really worth the risk? She will be defenceless will she not? How can you expect to protect her when you will be fighting yourself?" he said, firing off questions at his son in a rapid concession.

Legolas turned to look at him sadly, "Do you honestly believe that if I had any say in it, I would let her? Hermione follows her heart and if that means she is willing to risk her life to protect everyone here and Helms Deep then I will try my utmost to keep her safe from harm. Aragorn and Gimli will be protecting her also, I will not be alone." Legolas reasoned but the frown upon Thranduil's brow did not lift.

"And the three of you will keep her safe? All by yourselves!?" Thranduil asked him in disbelief.

Legolas smiled slightly, "It is a risk my companions and I will have to take." he answered before turning to his father fully, "_That's what Elves do for the ones they love. They fight do they not?_" he asked him as Thranduil sighed resignedly and nodded his confirmation even though he still didn't like the thought of Hermione fighting.

The two Elves and Gimli looked up as Aragorn, Hermione, Haldir and Théoden came to stand with them on the battlements, "How are the men fairing?" Aragorn asked Legolas as he stopped next to him.

Legolas looked down at the Archers below, "I do not know about angels, but it is fear that gives men wings." the Elf whispered cryptically as Aragorn nodded slightly knowing what he meant by that.

Aragorn turned to where the men were still preparing and looked down at all of them, "It is time." he whispered as he glanced back to the approaching armies. He turned back to the men, "BATTLE POSITIONS!!!" he shouted as the men and Elves quickly made their way to their positions on the battlements.

It wasn't long before the men and Elves were all in their positions on the battlements of Helms Deep and the sounds of the marching armies drew closer and closer. From their positions, the contingent of men and Elves looked out into the darkness which was lit by the thousands of torches being carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army, the light bouncing off their armour. Over towards the left of the contingent, Gimli was standing with a row of Elven Archers looking very out of place as it is known that Dwarves and Elves do not get on and that this was a very uncommon occurrence. Gimli jumped up and down a few times from his position next to a still and calm Legolas as he was trying to see beyond the wall in front of him, but he was so small only the top of his helmet was visible.

Gimli strained and grumbled as he continued to try and look over the wall, to no avail, "You could have picked a better spot." Gimli muttered to Legolas who smirked in reply as he looked down at the Dwarf. Gimli looked up as Aragorn approached them, but Legolas didn't move nor stir even as Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said to him as he clasped the man's forearm as his position made it awkward for him to reach up and clasp his shoulder.

Above them, thunder rumbled throughout the sky and lightning lit the clouds and allowed them glimpses of the approaching Uruk-hai that were swarming towards them like harsh waves in the sea, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas told him as he glanced back at him before looking back out at the army.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli muttered as Hermione appeared and took her place next to Legolas who nodded at her.

Hermione kneeled down on the ground then and drew a circle around herself with her wand. She began chanting as the marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed throughout the sky again and it began raining. From within the caves, the women and children listened to the sounds overhead, becoming frightened. Mothers drew their children close and tried to sooth the crying babies.

Outside Helms Deep, an Uruk-hai leader stepped up onto a rock outcrop, while the Uruk-hai army continued to march towards the fortress. On the Deeping wall, Aragorn came to stand by Haldir and Théoden who were standing behind Gimli, Hermione and Legolas. Haldir looked at Théoden, "They come, Théoden, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." he said fleetingly.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Legolas answered without turning around.

"No...but I bet they help." Hermione whispered from her spot on the ground where she was making flicking and swishing movements with her wand before she began chanting once more. Legolas looked down at her and noticed the strange white wispy looking glow coming from the tip of her wand that began encircling the air above them in a dome shape. He guessed this was the shield she was erecting to keep them safe and pulled out the red potion in order to give it to her when she was done. He looked down at her to see that she was already looking tired and drained, but she continued on until the dome flashed brightly and disappeared. Hermione collapsed back against the wall and Legolas kneeled down, tilting her head back and poured the potion into her mouth. A few minutes passed and Hermione looked up at him and smiled before moving back to sit on her knees and began her casting of another spell which Legolas recognised to be in Elvish.

Aragorn moved behind them, giving a speech to the men and Elves, "Some of you are thinking that you will not fight. Others; that you can not fight. They all say that, until they are out there!" he shouted to them, receiving a cheer before he began issuing out orders to the Elf Warriors, "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" He shouted to them. **(A/N: Translation: "Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!")**

Down on the plains, the Uruk-hai leader raised his sword and commanded his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. The Uruks stopped then and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter as the Uruk-hai leader raised his sword once more, "At my signal, unleash hell!" he shouted to the cheers of the Uruks.

On the battlements, Gimli began jumping up and down again as he strained to see over the wall, "What's happening out there?" he asked Legolas whose lips twitched slightly.

"Shall I describe it to you?" he asked Gimli as he looked down at him with a grin, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" he asked amusedly as Hermione chuckled from her spot next to him. Gimli let out a good natured laugh in answer as he looked up at the Elf.

The Uruk Leader then cried out twice, startling some of the men on the battlements, which signalled for all the other Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. From inside the caves, the women and children huddled together in fear of the sound whilst back out on the battlements, Aldor, the old man next to Haleth, suddenly lost his grip on his arrow and released it prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. This action caused the Uruk-hai army to stop their roaring and thumping as they looked at their comrade.

Aragorn looked at Aldor in shock and frustration, "_Dartho_!" he shouted to the Archers. **(A/N: Translation: "Hold!") **With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bared their teeth and roared with anger. With a cry, the Uruk leader thrusted his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army started charging. Aragorn stopped by Legolas and clasped the Elf's shoulder, "Are you with me?" he asked quickly.

Legolas placed his own hand over Aragorn's, "To the death." he answered as he released Aragorn's hand and notched an arrow to his bow before he glanced down at Hermione who had looked up at him with a worried frown at his answer. He smiled at her, receiving one in return, but the worry and fear never lifted from her eyes as she returned to her chanting and Legolas sighed before looking back out at the Uruk-hai Army.

"So it begins." Théoden whispered as he watched the army charging towards them.

Aragorn looked around at all the Elves on the Deeping Wall, "_Tangado a chadad!_" he ordered them. **(A/N: Translation: "Prepare to fire!") **In answer to this, the Elves notched their arrows and aimed down at the army in unison.

Legolas aimed his own arrow before he began shouting out some tips to his kin, "_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!_" he told them. **(A/N: Translation: "Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm!")**

"_Leithio i philinn_!" Aragorn ordered them. **(A/N: Translation: "Release the arrows!") **The Elves did as ordered and arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many.

Gimli looked up at Legolas, "Did they hit anything?" he asked the Elf who didnt answer, but notched another arrow to his bow.

"Give them a volley." Théoden shouted then to Gamling who was in charge of the men.

Gamling nodded and turned to the men, "Fire!" he ordered and more arrows were released, but the Uruk-hai army kept advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

Aragorn turned to the Elves waiting on the ground behind the Deeping Wall, "_Ribed bant_!" he ordered them. **(A/N: Translation: "Full volley!")**

Gimli was becoming impatient as he hopped from foot to foot, "Send them to me! C'mon!"

The Uruk-hai's with crossbows managed to shoot several Elves from the Deeping Wall, while other Uruks started to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears. Aragorn's eyes widened as he noticed this, "_Pendraith_!" he shouted as he unsheathed his sword. **(A/N: Translation: "Ladders!")**

"Good!" Gimli shouted as he raised his axe in anticipation.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted as the Elves drew their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders were almost reaching the walls with big, nasty Uruk Berserkers on top of them. Close hand-to-hand combat began then as the Uruk-hai climbed over the wall.

Gimli killed two with a triumphant cry and turned to Legolas, "Legolas, two already!" he shouted to him while holding up two fingers.

Legolas killed one before turning to Gimli and grinning at him, "I'm on seventeen!" he shouted back which wiped the grin off Gimli's face instantly.

Gimli, outraged, shook his fist at the Elf, "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" he shouted and turned to an Uruk that was just climbing over the wall. He swung his axe, whacking it in the groin before killing it as it fell towards the ground.

Legolas fired off two arrows, one hitting an Uruk behind Gimli and the other hitting one that was going to attack Haleth, "Nineteen!" he shouted with a grin as Gimli growled back in answer.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was slashing his way through several Uruk-hai's that were trying to get to Hermione, who was still chanting away, and even managed to push down one of the ladders, but the flood of Uruk-hai's storming the Deeping Wall seemed to be unstoppable and Aragorn began to worry.

oooooo

Meanwhile, in Fangorn Forest, the Ent Moot was still in progress as the Ents swayed a little as they continued to deliberate. Merry, Pippin and Draco had recently woken up and were sitting some distance away, waiting, "So, what are we doing today?" Merry asked labouredly as he looked at his companions.

"We're doing it." Draco answered as he yawned and scratched his head.

"What about you?" Pippin asked as he sat on the ground and crossed his legs.

Merry stared at them in disbelief, "A war is going on and you're just going to sit around and do nothing?" he asked them, giving them a look as if to say 'you had better be joking!'.

"I think that's already been established." Draco answered as he nodded over at the Ents.

Suddenly, Treebeard nodded and turned to the Hobbits and Draco, "Look, Merry!" Pippin stated as he gestured towards the Ents.

"We have just agreed." Treebeard told them before pausing for a long time and closing his eyes.

Merry angled his head in query as he looked up at the Tree-herder, "Yes?" he asked, getting slightly impatient.

"I have told your names to the Ent moot and we have agreed – you are not Orcs." he answered slowly.

Pippin smiled in relief as he looked at Draco and Merry, "Well, that's good news." he said as Merry and Draco looked at him in bewilderment.

Merry huffed impatiently as he looked at Treebeard, "And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about HIM?" he asked, his frustration showing.

Treebeard waved his hand, "Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." he replied shortly.

Merry looked at the Tree-herder in disbelief, "Hasty? Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own." he almost shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

Treebeard looked thoughtful a moment, "War, yes… It affects us all. But you must understand, young hobbit. It takes a long time to say anything in old…Entish." he answered as the two Hobbits and Draco rolled their eyes in disgruntlement, "And we never say anything…unless it is worth taking a long…time to say." he finished as he turned back to the other Ents to continue conferring with them.

OoOoO

Back in Helms Deep, Gimli was standing on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at the Uruk-hai as they proceeded to climb up the Deeping Wall, "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" he counted as down below on the Causeway, a group of Uruk-hai were advancing towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to ward off any arrows or weapons that were being thrown their way.

Hermione looked up, pausing mid-chant as Legolas gasped having narrowly dodged an arrow that was shot at him. She sighed in relief as he took a deep breath and slit the throat of the perpetrator, which was a small stumpy pathetic looking Uruk wearing rusty armour.

Legolas spun around as Aragorn ran passed him shouting orders at the Elven Archers, "Causeway! _Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado_!" he shouted, directing the Archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column. **(A/N: Translation: "Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!") **The Elves aimed and released their arrows, striking the Uruk-hai that were at the side of the column and they fell off the Causeway, but the column continued advancing towards the gate. Aragorn turned in frustration and tilted his head to the side as he looked at an Uruk that was heavily bleeding, but advancing on him, "Would you mind telling me how it is you're still alive?" he asked it, but it just smiled horribly in answer before gurgling and falling back dead. Aragorn shook his head as he looked back down at the Causeway.

Near to where Aragorn was standing, Théoden looked down at the many Uruk-hai still advancing and laughed slightly, "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" he whispered to himself as he shook his head. Just as the King was thinking this, at the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs were lodged in the sluice gate. The Uruk-hai opened a path and an Uruk-hai Berserker carrying a torch began to run towards the sluice gate.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he spotted the Berserker, "_Togo hon dad,_ Legolas!" he shouted sounding almost panicked. **(A/N: Translation: "Bring him down, Legolas!")** Legolas spun and shot an arrow without even aiming, hitting the Berserker in the shoulder, but the latter continued its advance on the sluice gate. Aragorn turned back to Legolas, "_Dago hon! Dago hon_!" he shouted as Legolas notched another arrow to his bow and took aim. **(A/N: Translation: "Kill him! Kill him!") **Legolas released the arrow, hitting the Uruk again. It stumbled and then threw itself and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up. Aragorn was also thrown back by the force of the explosion and he landed on the ground painfully, which knocked him out. Théoden looked on in shock at the now breached Deeping Wall and the now invading Uruk-hai that were flooding through the gap.

Meanwhile, the Uruks on the Causeway managed to bring a ram up to the Gate and immediately started to destroy it. Théoden, upon hearing the colliding banging of the ram on the gate, turned to his men, "Brace the Gate!" he shouted as he pointed down to the gate. Several Rohirrim warriors tried to brace the Gate from within, while others threw rocks and spears at the Uruk-hai below them, "Hold them! Stand firm!" the King shouted, panic beginning to rise within him.

Gimli turned around and almost chuckled as one of the Uruk Leaders looked down at him. The Dwarf gripped his axe tightly as he got into a fighting pose, "I commend your courage, but I shall show you no mercy." Gimli said to it as it bared its teeth and growled at him. Gimli ducked as the Uruk swung its club at him and retaliated by swinging his own axe and lodging it in the Uruk's middle. It fell down dead and Gimli placed his foot on its chest, pulling his axe out of its body and looked down at it in disgust. He looked up then and saw a Uruk charging at Aragorn on their path. With a war-cry, Gimli jumped down from the wall, landing on the Uruk-hai army and took them out where he was standing, "Aragorn!! Argh!" he shouted to the Ranger as he soon began to become overpowered by the Uruks.

Aragorn got up off the ground as Gimli was about to fall, "Gimli!" he shouted to his friend before turning and yelling at the Elves behind him, "_Hado i philinn!_" he shouted to them and they shot their arrows, taking out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall. **(A/N: Translation: "Hurl the arrows!")** Aragorn took his place in front of the Elves, "_Herio!_" He shouted to them as he led them in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. **(A/N: Translation: "Charge!") **Aragorn rushed to Gimli and picked him up before he could fall, receiving a quick thanks from the Dwarf as they both got back into the fray.

At the top of the battlements, Hermione sent a leg-locker curse towards one Uruk that was running towards her, but she didn't have time to be amused by the scene of it hopping about as another advanced on her and she sent a stunner towards it, causing it to fall down the stairs and off the battlements. Hermione looked around, only now noticing that the army of Death Eaters was nearly upon them and she dived to her left as a beam of green light scorched the place where she had been standing only moments before and she began to panic upon realising the shield wasn't holding. She looked up as Legolas made his way towards her, "Legolas look!" she shouted to him as she pointed towards the advancing army.

Legolas nodded, "The Elemental Hurricane?" he asked and she nodded. He took her hand, squeezing it gently before kissing her forehead, "Be careful. I will stay as close to you as I can." he whispered to her before he grabbed a shield and sent it sliding across the ground. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows as he went, and kicked the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he landed at the bottom. But still more and more Uruk-hai began breaking through the Gap in the Deeping Wall.

OoOoO

Back in Fangorn Forest, the two Hobbits and Draco felt as though they were going to fall asleep. Just as Merry was drifting off where he was standing, he heard the rustling of branches and looked up to find Treebeard turning towards them and he licked his lips in anticipation of their answer. Treebeard sighed heavily, "The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." he told the shocked Hobbit.

Merry stared at the Tree-herder angrily, "How can that be your decision!?" he shouted at it as Pippin placed his hand on his shoulder and Draco made to stand at his other side.

Treebeard closed his eyes briefly before looking back down at them, "This is not our war." he answered calmly, but this seemed to only succeed in making Merry angrier.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you!?" he shouted at the Ents, causing them to look at each other, taken aback by his brash tone, "You must help, please! You must do something!" he pleaded as the Ents continued to glance at each other.

Treebeard sighed again, "You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." he told him as the Ents began leaving the clearing.

Pippin and Draco sighed as they watched Merry put on his cloak sadly. Pippin looked down before slowly approaching him, "Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home." Pippin tried to reason and Draco shook his head knowing that would never happen. Peace wasn't something that existed in Middle-Earth at the moment.

Merry looked at them before looking off into the distance, "The fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And...and all that was once green and good in this world will be gone." he whispered sadly before he turned to Pippin and placed a hand on his shoulder, "There won't be a Shire, Pippin." he told him before walking away leaving Pippin and Draco to look after him sadly.

OoOoO

Back in Helms Deep, Gamling, who had been informed of Hermione's plan, watched as she knelt on the ground and began singing in Elvish. Legolas was fighting by her while keeping an eye on her for when he would need to issue her the potions. Gamling watched in curiosity as a dark green beam of light sped out of her wand and into the sky followed by a blue one that twisted around the green one as though they were ribbons. A red one followed after to join the other two and then a bright yellow one came next. Legolas nodded to him and Gamling turned to where Aragorn was, "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there! The Lady Hermione is conjuring the Hurricane!" he shouted to him.

Aragorn nodded to him quickly before turning to the Elves, "_Nan Barad! Nan Barad!_" he shouted to them before he spotted Haldir who was still fighting, "Haldir, _nan Barad!_" he shouted to him, receiving a nod before he turned back. **(A/N: Translation: "To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!")**

Legolas looked up in slight amusement as Gimli was being carried away, kicking and struggling as he went. Gimli looked at the person responsible and began protesting, "What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!?" he asked in anger as he continued to struggle to free himself.

Haldir beckoned to his men, "_Nan Barad!_" he ordered them. **(A/N: Translation: "To the Keep!") **Haldir hacked at a few Uruk as he turned towards the gate. Suddenly and unexpectedly, he was stabbed in his arm and with a grimace, he killed the Uruk-hai and looked down at his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk-hai came up from behind him then unnoticed and went to slit his throat, but Legolas spotted it and shot an arrow, hitting it in the head. Haldir fell forward and as he did he looked around him only to see his kin falling among dead Uruk-hai.

Aragorn looked around then and noticed Haldir falling, "HALDIR!!" he shouted as he ran up the steps to Haldir's side, catching him as he collapsed. Aragorn sighed in relief as he realised the Elf was still alive, before beckoning for two Elves near to him to carry him down to the Keep. Then with a shout, he jumped onto a ladder and swung down to the ground, killing as he went.

Meanwhile, the Uruk-hai at the gate were breaking through and shot at the defenders with their crossbows, "Brace the gate!" a soldier shouted as he began helping.

"Hold them!" another shouted as he rushed to help also.

Théoden drew his sword, "To the gate! Draw your swords!" he ordered them. Théoden and his commanders ran to the gate, which was under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai were knocking down the gate and hacking through the broken wood. A Uruk-hai managed to grab Gamling's throat. Théoden quickly hacked of the Uruk's arm, but in return received a lance in his shoulder, blocked by his armour. Grimacing in pain, Théoden continued to stab at the Uruk until he was led away by Gamling.

"Make way!" Gamling shouted to the soldiers before he turned to the wounded King, "We cannot hold much longer." he said to him as Aragorn and Gimli made it back into the keep to join the defenders at the gate.

Théoden turned to them, "Hold them!" he shouted.

Aragorn ran up and stabbed away at the Uruks through the broken gate, "How long do you need?" he asked as he stabbed another Uruk in the neck.

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden shouted back in reply and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn turned to Gimli, "Gimli!" he shouted, beckoning for the Dwarf to follow him.

"Timbers! Brace the Gate" Théoden shouted out as Aragorn and Gimli slipped out a side exit to stand on a ledge just to the side of the main gate.

Aragorn peeked over, seeing the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate, "Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli said as he too looked at them.

Aragorn turned to look at him, "It's a long way." he told him.

Gimli took another peek and then stepped back seemingly having an internal battle with himself. He sighed and looked at Aragorn, "Toss me." he mumbled to the Ranger.

Aragorn looked down at him in confusion, "What?" he asked having not heard him due to his mumbling.

Gimli growled slightly in frustration and embarrassment, "I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" he said louder and clearer. Aragorn nodded slowly and turned to grab the Dwarf, "Oh!" Gimli exclaimed as he stayed Aragorn's hand, "Don't tell the Elf." he pleaded embarrassedly.

Aragorn grinned slightly, "Not a word." he promised as he took a hold of him and tossed him over to the head of the Causeway and leapt over himself.

Gimli let out a war-cry and began making quick work of killing the Uruks whilst behind them, on the other side of the gate, Théoden was issuing out orders to the soldiers to barricade the gate with wood and nails. Aragorn and Gimli continued to fight off the Uruk-hai just outside. Meanwhile, the Uruk-hai loaded and fired enormous hooks over the battlements. Hundreds of Uruk-hai climbed onto super-ladders as they were pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locked onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas took aim as another super-ladder was being pulled up and shot away one of the ropes. The ladder fell back onto the Uruk-hai army. At the gate the men were still trying to brace the gate as good as possible

"Hold fast the gate!" a soldier shouted.

Théoden came to the gate, "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" he shouted through a crack before it was boarded up by the soldiers.

Legolas dodged a green beam and then a purple one as he ran to the wall of the battlements near to the gate and looked down at them. He picked up a stray rope and looked down at Gimli and Aragorn who were still hacking away at the Uruks, "Aragorn!" he shouted to them as he tossed down the rope to them. Aragorn grabbed Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other as they were pulled up the wall by Legolas.

They reached the top and Aragorn turned to where some Death Eaters were making their way towards them, "Legolas, go ahead! I will handle this rabble." he told him as he raised his sword in a fighting stance.

"No! You must run they will kill you before you even have a chance to reach them! Let me handle them!" Hermione shouted before she raised her wand so it was above her pointed at the sky. Aragorn nodded and pulled Legolas and Gimli with him as the three ran thinking Hermione would follow.

Meanwhile more and more Uruk-hai were able to storm the outer-wall of the Keep. "Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Théoden shouted as the beams Hermione was casting on top of the battlements seemed to explode across the sky causing the clouds to encircle over the Uruks and Death Eaters.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling shouted to the soldiers as the Death Eaters began entering the castle.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" Théoden shouted to his men.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn shouted to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas fired two arrows at two approaching Death Eaters, killing them and dodged a green beam shot at him from another and retaliated with an arrow, hitting the Death Eater between the eyes causing him to fall down dead. Aragorn turned to him as the Elf made to run back up onto the battlements, "Legolas! What are you doing!? Hermione will follow!" Aragorn shouted to him.

"I cannot leave her! She will need the potions!" he shouted back as he ran over to Hermione who had collapsed on the ground. He kneeled beside her and took out the potions, pouring them into her mouth, but she didn't stir, "Come on!" he shouted as he shook her, before realising she was deathly pale and he let out a strangled cry before pulling her to him, "You cannot be dead!" he shouted in anguish as for the first time in his life, tears fell from his eyes.

Legolas looked up as a large clap of thunder erupted from the sky where the encircling clouds began twisting rapidly into a enormous spinning hurricane filled with electricity that crashed into the middle of the Uruk Army. The earth beneath him shook as he held tightly onto Hermione.

He turned as a shout came from behind him, "Get the girl!" the voice said as Legolas took in the blonde man that had issued the order before a green beam engulfed him and all he saw was darkness.

OoOoO

Back in Fangorn Forest, Treebeard was walking through the forest once more carrying the two Hobbits and Draco. The three were looking dejected and they looked up as Treebeard addressed them, "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." he told them.

Pippin suddenly looked up with a gleam in his eyes as Draco and Merry looked at him wondering what mischief he could possibly be up to, "Wait! Stop! Stop!" he said hastily as Treebeard came to a stop confusedly, "Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!" he told him as the Tree-herder looked back, startled.

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." he explained as he continued to look confused.

"Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." Pippin reasoned as he looked at the Tree-herder with a hopeful expression.

Treebeard considered it a moment before answering, "Mmmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings and man. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill." he then turned and headed southwards towards Isengard.

Draco looked at him in shock as Merry frowned, "Are you mad? We'll be caught!" he whispered to him.

Pippin grinned at his own ingenious thinking, "No we won't. Not this time." he answered as Draco and Merry glanced at each other wondering what Pippin was planning.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, unaware of the war going on in Helms Deep or of the journey the Hobbits and Draco were making towards Isengard, Faramir and company were drawing close to Osgiliath. In the distance, smoke could be seen rising high above the city and a Ranger pointed, "Look! Osgiliath burns!" he shouted.

"Mordor has come." another shouted as Faramir beckoned for them to quicken their pace.

Frodo looked up at Faramir with tears brimming in his eyes, "The Ring will not save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy. Please, let me go." he pleaded with the Ranger who seemed to hesitate for a moment.

Faramir then turned to his men, "Hurry." he said, pressing them on.

Frodo began to get angry, "Faramir, you must let me go!" he shouted, but Faramir ignored him as he, Sam and Harry were pushed on towards Osgiliath.

OoOoO

Draco, Merry and Pippin sighed with relief as Treebeard came to the southern edge of the forest, "And those little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they – Oh!!" Treebeard stopped mid-sentence as he took in the desolated landscape of tree stumps that used to be forested grounds and he growled in anger and grief, "Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn." he told them as Draco, Merry and Pippin looked around sadly.

Pippin looked at Treebeard guiltily, "I'm sorry, Treebeard." he whispered sadly.

Tears began to well up in the Tree-herder's eyes as he continued, "They had voices of their own." he said as his gaze turned to the treeless Isengard and its smoking caverns, "Saruman! A wizard should know better!" he shouted angrily before letting out a ferocious roar that echoed throughout the forest, "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of men for this treachery." he told them.

Draco turned as he began hearing strange noises from behind his back and turned around to investigate. His eyes widened in surprise as he gained Merry and Pippin's attention, "Look! The Trees! They're moving!" he shouted in awe as he watched them.

Merry and Pippin turned to see what Draco was talking about only to see a vast number of trees were slowly moving southwards, "Where are they going?" Merry asked Treebeard as he watched them.

Treebeard growled slightly, "They have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone!" he told them as the three companions turned around as they began hearing rumbles from the forest. Ents of all shapes and sizes, many of them, began emerging from the forest and marched towards them.

"Yes!" Merry said triumph as a grin spread across his face.

"Hoorarooom..." Treebeard roared as he turned to the Ents, "Come my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents!" he ordered as he led the Ents in a march towards Isengard.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he realised that the Hobbits and he himself were going too and shook his head, "Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep." he whispered to himself as he looked down at the black lands of Isengard.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Osgiliath was still under siege as Faramir and company arrived, dodging arrows and falling rocks. However, Faramir pulled his men into cover as some of his men fell under strange means. Harry looked around in shock as a bright orange beam hit one of the Rangers behind him, "Oh no." he whispered as he looked out to see Death Eaters, Orcs, Uruks and, to his horror, Dementors fighting the men of Osgiliath who weren't standing a chance.

Madril, one of Faramir's men, reported to the Ranger, "Faramir! The Orcs and the hooded figures have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we'll be overrun." he told him as Faramir looked down as he began planning.

Harry pulled out his wand, which he had gotten back from Faramir, and began firing off spells at the unaware Death Eaters, felling them as discreetly as he could so he didn't notice as Frodo became stricken. Sam looked at him in worry, "Mr. Frodo?" he asked him as he frowned.

Frodo looked at him, "It's calling to him, Sam. His eye is almost on me." he whispered in reply as his eyes became glazed.

Sam looked shocked, "Hold on, Mr. Frodo… You'll be alright..." Sam was saying and Frodo could see that he was speaking to him, but he could hear nothing as his senses became overcome.

Harry tuned back into the conversation as Faramir turned to Madril, "Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." he ordered him as he beckoned Rangers to take a hold of them.

Harry struggled and finally broke free as they were being led away and turned to Faramir, "Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!" he shouted at him as Faramir's eyes darkened in anger.

"Watch out!" a Ranger shouted as a boulder crashed into a tower overhead and shattered it.

Frodo's eyes suddenly began to roll up and he stared at Faramir strangely, "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked him in worry and confusion.

"Frodo?" Harry whispered as he became slightly fearful of the look Frodo was giving Faramir.

Frodo spoke then, but it seemed to be in a faraway voice, "They're here. They've come." he told them.

Suddenly a screech pierced the air and Faramir looked up, "NAZGÛL!!" he shouted and grabbed the Hobbits, thrusting them into a corner, "Stay here. Keep out of sight." he told them before turning to Harry, "Protect them, Istari." he told him to which Harry nodded before Faramir turned to his men, "Take cover!" he shouted to them as another boulder crashed into a wall near to them.

**A/N: AHHHHH!!!! I am so sorry for the cliffy! I know you all probably want to shoot me or hunt me down because I didn't explain what happened to Legolas and Hermione *bites lip as angry mob heads towards her with very sharp objects before running and hiding* but no worries I will explain when I update next which won't be long, I promise. Anyway, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of my first chapter in so long :)**


	34. Death Eater Slayers and Anger Management

**Chapter 33: Death Eater Slayers and Anger Management**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in ages, I have been working on late shifts and I just do not feel like writing after I finish because I am usually really tired and drained. I am sorry again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think you will all hopefully find it very interesting.**

OoOoO

Hermione had never felt as drained as she felt now. Trying to open her eyes, it was pitch-black within the room she was in and she wondered if she had even managed to open her eyes at all. She felt around with her hands and discovered she was lying next to a wall and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her mouth was dry and it hurt when she tried to swallow and her head throbbed from lack of water. She reached up shakily and placed her hand on the back of her head where it hurt most, only to feel something warm and sticky matted in her hair. She pulled her hand back in disgust, wondering what on earth was in her hair before looking around the room. She could see something shining on a far wall where there was a little bit of light shining on it. After a moment or two of staring, she realised it was chains hanging from the wall and panicked slightly.

It was then that the events of the night came back to her and her breathing became shallow with fear. Where was she and where was Legolas? Was he okay? Thoughts like these consumed her until she eventually tried to calm her beating heart and took deep breaths. When she was slightly more calm than she had felt moments before, she began crawling over towards the chains and struggled to her feet. Hermione grasped the cold stone wall for balance and navigated herself around, using the wall as a guide. Suddenly, the wall seemed to disappear and she found herself falling into something metal.

Feeling the cold surface with her hands, Hermione's hands brushed something soft and rigid. Frowning, she moved her hands over it until she felt something wet and pulled her hand away wondering what on earth that could be. Hermione didn't have long to guess as the lights switched on and she looked down at her hand to see blood dripping from her fingers and her eyes widened. Her eyes travelled back to the metal thing she had felt earlier and discovered it was a metal chair and upon it sat a very dead woman whose eyes had been gouged out and her middle had been slashed open. Holding back a scream of disgust, she looked towards the sound of a metal door being unbolted. Three cloaked figures made their way slowly into the room before the one seemingly leading the other two pulled his hood down and smirked at her.

Hermione tilted her head, wondering who the handsome young man was before the other two also removed their hoods, revealing Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy in all their gory...eh glory. Hermione frowned as the leader of the two famous Death Eaters spoke, "Good evening Miss. Granger." he greeted, his voice silky but holding a hint of danger.

Hermione frowned, "Who are you?" she asked as she studied the handsome young man with wary eyes.

The man clicked his tongue and tutted dramatically, "I think I'll let you guess." he answered with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him and it clicked suddenly who it was as a vision came back to her of seeing this same young man in a picture at Hogwarts. His name floated in front of her eyes and she gasped, backing away into the wall, "Tom Riddle." she whispered as she stared at him.

He smiled as he tilted his head, his dark eyes roaming from her face all the way down and then back up again, "Correct, Miss Granger. I see your perception is still intact. I am curious, however, as to how you would know that." he answered as Hermione continued to try and disappear into the stone wall.

"There's a picture of you at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered in horror as he began slowly walking towards her.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her, "You are beautiful, even for a Mudblood." he said to her as his eyes continued to roam over her body making Hermione feel very self-conscious. Hermione didn't know whether to thank him or scream, so she just looked away and scanned the room for an escape route. When none came to mind she looked back at a smirking Tom Riddle who had obviously figured out what she was thinking about, "Tut, tut Miss Granger, as you have already sussed, there is no way out of this dungeon unless I decide to be merciful and let you go." he told her with a chuckle.

"Are you?" she asked seemingly startling him slightly with her question.

He composed himself very quickly before smirking again, "I'm afraid not, but I'm sure no one will be missing you terribly. No, I think I'll let you rot down here for your Elf boyfriend to find you later. That should be a rather special present for him." he smiled a little and turned to leave before turning back to her, "Oh and Miss Granger?" he said as he looked at her.

Hermione looked back at him, "What?" she asked curiously.

"Behave yourself." he answered with a chuckle before leaving, Bellatrix and Lucius following behind him like the sheep they were.

Hermione sighed heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. She slumped against the wall and slid down into a crouching position, only one name going through her mind;

Legolas.

OoOoO

Aragorn and Gimli stealthily made their way outside, looking for a way to avoid the multiple Orcs and Uruks outside on the Battlements. Aragorn pushed Gimli back into a wall as a group of Orcs passed by, their weapons at the ready for any stragglers still on the Battlements. They ran passed them and up some stairs before quickly ducking behind a wall as one of the Uruk leaders looked up upon hearing their footsteps before shaking his head and looking away.

Aragorn looked out onto the Battlements and his heart almost broke at the grounds in front of his eyes. They were all dead. The many mutilated bodies was an exclamation mark on everything that had led to this point. Aragorn sighed as he looked above him to the sky. The storm seemed to lose its frenzy. The ragged clouds gave way to the stars above.

"What if he has fallen, Aragorn?" Gimli asked the Ranger in a whisper.

Aragorn looked at the Dwarf as if he had grown two more heads and had begun singing in Elvish, "Legolas has laughed death in the face far too many times for him to stop now. Elves like him do not die in places like this." Aragorn said firmly before pointing over to where he could see movement around the wall they were hiding behind. Aragorn stealthily shot an arrow at the Uruk on the Battlements, and then the rather confused Orc that had been with him fell quickly after. The two companions ran out of their hiding position and over to where the person was moving.

It was not Legolas, but one of the soldiers who had fought alongside the Elf at one point in the battle. Gimli let out a slight huff, earning him a sideways glance from Aragorn, "What, lad. I thought it was that blasted Elf! Making us worry like this!" he said as quietly as he could so as not to draw attention, but also loud enough to emphasise that he was feeling bitter towards Legolas.

Aragorn looked up at him and smirked slightly, "You are worried about him?" he asked as he shook the soldier.

Gimli looked scandalised, "Of course not!" he almost shouted, but thankfully didn't.

Aragorn chuckled quietly before turning to the soldier that was coming too, "What is your name?" he asked the soldier whom was trying to focus.

The soldier groaned, "Hetios. My name is Hetios." he croaked.

Aragorn nodded and untied a water bottle from his belt. He gently tilted Hetios' head back and gave him some water, "You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole." Aragorn informed him as he reached out a hand to help the soldier to his feet, "Well, can you stand?" Aragorn asked him.

"Yes, sir." Hetios answered as he took Aragorn's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Aragorn nodded in the direction of the Keep, "Go now to the Keep with stealth in mind. There are many enemies still lurking." he informed him to which he received a nod and Hetios carefully walked away in the direction given.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Gimli asked him quietly after Hetios was around the corner and out of sight.

"He is not stupid." Aragorn answered before turning around to search the Battlements. Something silver caught his eyes in the middle of multiple bodies strewn everywhere from where the moon was hitting it. It was hair, this much he knew and he instantly made his way over towards the Elf lying face down on the ground. Aragorn reached down and turned the Elf over, revealing it to be Legolas after all, only no air escaped his lips and there was no other movement to indicate that he was still alive.

"Is he...?" Gimli trailed off as tears came to his eyes, only he would never ever admit he had or would ever cry because an Elf had died.

"I do not know." he answered as he made to lift the Elf over his shoulder and carry him only to realise that there was something else missing from the scene. Gimli seemed to noticed as well and nudged his side. Aragorn nodded down to him, "If he wakes up he is not going to be a happy Elf." Aragorn whispered as he grabbed Legolas.

Gimli nodded in agreement, "Best stop him from going on a killing spree, eh?"

Aragorn almost chuckled at the thought of Legolas going out on a killing spree, "Yes, that would be best, but we both know that once he realises she is not here, which will not take him long mind, he will go after her and there is no way we are going to be able to stop him. Once Legolas has got something into his head, he will not stop until that has been done." Aragorn informed him before the two companions, carrying Legolas, made their way back to the Keep where the King was awaiting them anxiously.

They carried the Elf in to the gasps of many who thought he was dead, Haldir was one of those and he closed his eyes in sorrow as Aragorn and Gimli placed Legolas down on one of the free cots that were placed around the Keep.

OoOoO

The lights had been left on when Voldemort had left so Hermione could clearly see what was in the dungeon and she now wished they had been switched off. From the ceiling hung mutilated bodies, whilst on the walls were more chained. She was sat in a corner, huddled, where she tried not to look at them. In her mind she prayed to be rescued, but she also had a feeling that they would think her dead when they realised she wasn't there.

She pulled herself closer to the wall and let the tears fall all the while hoping everyone was okay.

OoOoO

Aragorn looked out one of the cracks of the boarded windows to see banners of the White Hand flying from the Battlements. The Hornburg was overrun with Uruk-hai and Orcs scouting the areas. He sighed and turned towards the cot Legolas was still lying on and his stillness struck fear into him as Théoden walked over, "The fortress is taken. It is over." the King said, his tone defeated.

Aragorn picked up a table with Gimli's help and carried it over towards the door to shore it up, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" he answered as he dropped the table causing Gimli to strain under its weight.

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children were crying in fear as they heard the battering ram banging on the door. "They are breaking in!" one woman cried.

"They're past the door!" came another who was holding onto her daughter.

Aragorn frowned, "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked only to receive no answer, "Is there no other way?" he asked again, more firmly this time.

Gamling sighed and pushed himself off the wall, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." he answered as he looked towards the barricaded door.

Aragorn nodded, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." he suggested quickly as he walked over to Théoden who was holding his head in his hands.

Théoden shook his head sadly, "So much death." he whispered before looking up at Aragorn, "What can men do against such reckless hate?" he asked.

Aragorn paused before answering, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." he said raising himself to his full height.

Théoden looked a him, a light of determination shining in his eyes, "For death and glory." he answered.

Aragorn nodded, "For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn stated as he looked over towards Legolas' cot to see the Elf moving and a smile lit up his face.

Legolas pushed himself into a sitting position and looked over at Aragorn before standing and gathering his effects and making his way over to them, "What is happening?" the Elf asked quietly.

Gimli chuckled, "The sun is rising." he answered as Legolas looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"I am aware of that, Dwarf." Legolas answered before grinning and clapping a hand to the Dwarf's shoulder.

Aragorn grinned slightly before he looked up at a window to see faint light streaming through and it was then that he recalled Gandalf's parting words, _"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_ Aragorn's smile widened as he looks towards Legolas and Gimli who nodded in remembrance of what Gandalf had said.

Théoden stands up from his chair, "Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" he shouted as Aragorn nodded, determination clear in both pairs of eyes.

Gimli raised his axe in cheer, "Yes!" he shouted as he made his way quickly up the steps to the Horn of Helm Hammerhand.

Legolas began looking around, almost in panic as if he was looking for something as Théoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden shouted before mounting his horse and putting his helmet on. The sound of the Horn rumbled throughout Helm's Deep as Gimli blew it with gusto, "FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden shouted as he lead the charge out of the Keep and into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they went.

Before Aragorn could follow, Legolas pulled up beside him on Arod and frowned, "Where is Hermione?" he asked as he shot an arrow that hit an Orc in the neck.

Aragorn closed his eyes before looking at his friend sadly, "I do not know. I am sorry." he answered before kicking his horse gently into a gallop and catching up with the King, leaving a worried and angry Elf behind. Legolas shook his head, trying to rid himself of the anger he felt before pulling Arod into a gallop and catching up with the riders. Without pause, they stormed the gates and went down the Causeway, right into the column of awaiting Uruk-hai. In the midst of the battle, Aragorn turned and looked East to the top of a steep hill where a White Rider was waiting against the rising sun, "Gandalf." the Ranger whispered before grinning and getting back into the fray.

Up on the hill, Gandalf watched the battle below, "Théoden King stands alone." he said as he raised his staff slightly.

Éomer came up from behind him on a dark brown horse and took his place beside the wizard, "Not alone." he answered before raising his hand, "Rohirrim!" he shouted and hundreds of riders began moving into place behind Éomer.

Théoden, upon hearing the shout, turned towards the East, "Éomer!" he shouted and grinned with relief upon seeing his Nephew.

Éomer nodded, "To the King!" he shouted as he and Gandalf lead the Rohirrim in a charge down the slope. Half of the Uruk-hai army turned to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the Rohirrim and Gandalf drew nearer, Gandalf raised his staff just as the sun rose behind them causing a blinding light like a beam to shoot out of his staff, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who were now vulnerable as they raised their hands and spears to shield their eyes. The riders reached the end of the slope and crashed right into the Uruk-hai and engaged them in battle.

OoOoO

Draco, Merry and Pippin watched in anticipation as the Ents, lead by Treebeard who they were currently holding onto for dear life, finally reached Isengard. Draco chuckled slightly causing Merry and Pippin to look at him wondering if he'd finally gone mad, "Guess what guys; it's time to embrace the horror! Look, we've got front row tickets to the end of Isengard!" Draco said sarcastically to which the two laughed.

The Ents stomped through, swinging their huge limbs, throwing and stamping on Orcs as if they were mere ants and rolling huge boulders over the ground. The Orcs managed to pull down one Ent with chains and they immediately jumped onto it and began hacking away at his wooden limbs.

Up in the Orthanc Tower where Saruman was meeting with Tom Riddle, he stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the commotion outside and rushed out onto the balcony, followed by Riddle where they stared down at the pandemonium in incredulity.

Draco pulled out his wand and began firing off spells at the Orcs running around, while Merry and Pippin threw stones at them, their aims true, "Yes!" Pippin shouted as he hit one on the head causing it to fall over.

Treebeard laughed slightly at the Hobbits enthusiasm, "A hit. A fine hit!" he said in pride as he grabbed an Orc and began hitting other Orcs with it. Two Ents nearby began rocking a wooden structure, breaking it free from where it was nailed into the ground and pushed it into the caverns below. It broke into pieces as it smashed against the rocky walls below.

Some Orcs began lighting the ends of their arrows and Draco, upon noticing this, began firing spells at them to stop them from hitting the Ents, but he couldn't get all of them and the arrows were fired at a nearby Ent, setting him on fire. Draco growled angrily at this and pointed his wand at the Orcs that were cheering, "Aquarinus!" he shouted and a jet of powerful water shot from the end of his wand, hitting all the Orcs. He pulled his wand back and blew on the end of it before grinning and sending a stunner at another, "The things I do." Draco muttered to himself as he sent the same water spell at the Ent that was on fire, putting the flames out instantly to which he received a grateful nod from the fallen, but thankfully not dead Ent. Draco looked up then to see Saruman and Riddle looking about from the balcony, "Son of a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" he cursed before pointing his wand up towards the balcony, "Avada Ked-" he was cut off by an Orc running towards him and sighed, pointing his wand towards the Orc and sending the Cruciatus its way. Draco felt little satisfaction in watching the thing writhe on the ground in agony, but he didn't stop either.

When he had successfully driven the horrible creature insane to the point where it couldn't decipher friend from foe, he watched for a moment curiously as it began killing its allies and nodded to himself before turning to where about six Ents were now breaking away at the dam, "Break the dam! Release the river!" Treebeard shouted as Draco ran over to where Merry and Pippin were also watching.

Draco sighed slightly as he watched, sending a random 'Diffindo' towards an Orc that was running towards him, "With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man." he muttered to the chuckles of Merry and Pippin as Treebeard scooped them up. They held on tight as the dam broke sending the river rushing down the slope towards Isengard, washing away the Orcs and wooden structures in its path.

"Pippin, hold on!" Merry shouted as the Hobbits and Draco tightened their hold on top of Treebeard.

"Hold on, little Hobbits and Man!" Treebeard shouted to them as he braced himself against the flood. As the water rushed over Isengard, one of the Ents that had been set alight by the Orcs flaming arrows thrusted his burning body into the water. The water rushed into caverns, washing away the bridges, mechanisms and structures within.

On top of the balcony, Saruman growled angrily, "You know, I really hate children." he said to Riddle who nodded back in agreement as they spotted the Hobbits and Draco getting down from Treebeard and into the water. From this vantage point, he also noticed Wormtongue getting down off one of the many large rocks and his scowl deepened.

Back down below, Draco looked around and grinned at the two Hobbits, "Mission complete guys. We have a new record. Cue the cheesy inspirational music." he shouted to which the Hobbits chuckled as they watched him. Draco grinned at them before looking up at the Orthanc Tower where Saruman was still looking out over the balcony. Pissing Saruman off was a dangerous game. But when people get mad, they make mistakes. Draco should know. That's where he had wanted his father, mad enough to trip over his own feet, preferably into a grave. Draco sighed and was about to turn when something caught his eye and he raised his eyebrows. Wormtongue was looking at him and if steam could come out his ears, it would have. He looked as though he was going to say something when Draco stopped him, "I'm sorry, talking to you seems as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns." Draco informed him to which Wormtongue turned red with anger.

"You have got a real attitude problem!" Wormtongue shouted back.

"Well...you've got a real hair problem!" Draco retorted as he pointed towards Wormtongue's messed up hair from the water and grease.

"You just do not know when to quit, do you?" Wormtongue shouted back, fuming with anger.

Draco grinned, always needing to have the last say, "Neither did your barber." he said, outwitting the horrible man that reminded him of Wormtail and wondered if they were distantly related. He smirked at him before raising his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" he said and the beam hit Wormtongue causing his body to go as stiff as a board and he fell back into the water with a splash.

OoOoO

Hermione sat up straight as she heard crashing sounds from outside and what sounded like rushing water. Frowning, she began walking towards it, but jumped out of the way as something crashed into the wall making a gap large enough to squeeze through. She waited as water rushed in until it was nearly up to her chin, before she swam over and dived under the water and out of the gap. She surfaced and looked around, wondering where she was before she gasped upon noticing there were massive trees walking about in the water that was flooding the land.

Hermione frowned and looked around until she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair with two much smaller people standing next to him and a smile brightened her face. She ran through the water towards them as Draco turned around upon hearing the splashing of the water and found himself being crushed by something or someone more like, "Argh! What the hell-" he pulled away and looked at her before his eyes widened, "Granger?" he asked as she nodded, before he pulled her back into his arms in relief. He pulled away and actually smiled at her, "I thought you were dead." he whispered before pulling her back towards him in a hug.

"I thought so too." she whispered as her own arms tightened around him.

"Where's everyone else?" Draco asked as he pulled away to let the two Hobbits hug her.

Hermione hugged them back before looking up at Draco, "I don't know. The last thing I remember was hearing Legolas shouting for me to wake up and then...even though my eyes were closed I saw a flash of green light. I think...I think Legolas may be..." she trailed off, not wanting to think him dead as Draco looked down at her sadly and pulled her back into his arms.

"He won't be. Legolas is too cool to die. He's too...I dunno...careful?" he said hypothetically. He shook his head, "There's no way, alright. If he was dead then we'd know about it." he said to her as he looked into her eyes.

Hermione frowned slightly, "How?" she asked feeling rather pathetic.

"Because Gimli would cheering as if his life depended on it." Draco laughed as Hermione cracked a small smile, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll see." he whispered as Hermione leaned back into him and let him hold her.

OoOoO

In Osgiliath, Harry knelt to the ground, holding his wand so firmly that his knuckles were turning white. He looked out at the fighting and upon noticing a cloaked figure running by, he kicked out his leg and tripped him up before stunning them. He reached out and grabbed the figure, pulling them towards himself and pulled down the hood. He was shocked to find that it was not even an adult, but Pansy Parkinson. His frown deepened, this girl was the same age as himself and though she had been a Slytherin, she could have been another Draco Malfoy and saved herself before letting her soul be sold to a heartless bastard.

Harry shook his head sadly before removing Pansy's cloak and looking at her forearm, only to find that the Dark Mark was not present. Frowning, he wondered why Voldemort hadn't given it to her before it hit him. He remembered something that Draco had told him, about there being a test to prove themselves worthy of being a Death Eater and wondered if this was their test. Of course, that was just like something Voldemort would do and send his new lackeys out into a world they knew nothing about.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as Frodo got up and began walking slowly away from the safe corner towards the Gondorian Rangers that were still running about defending their stations. Harry made to reach out and grab the Hobbit, but missed, "What are you doing? Where are you going!" he shouted to Frodo as Sam made to get up and follow.

Frodo ignored everything around him as he walked up some stairs to stand on a bridge. A Nazgûl on a fell beast emerged in front of him and Frodo stared at the Nazgûl, fixated. Feeling the call of the Ring, he held it up towards it. Faramir looked up then and watched the unfolding tableau from below with a frown as Frodo moved to put the Ring on his finger and the Nazgûl flew closer and closer. Sam growled and ran up the stairs, followed closely by Harry, and knocked Frodo over. Faramir, upon seeing his chance, released an arrow, shooting the Fell Beast. Frodo and Sam rolled down the stairs and as they came to a stop at the bottom, Harry ran down to find Frodo holding Sam in a death grip, yelling and pointing Sting at his throat, his eyes livid with madness and anger that someone would try to take the Ring away from him.

Sam looked at his friend in fear, tears running down his face, "It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?" Sam asked in an anguished voice.

Harry watched silently as the madness began to fade and recognition returned to Frodo's eyes. Frodo then realised what he nearly did and became overcome. Stumbling backwards, he collapsed against a wall and let Sting fall to the ground with a clang. Harry reached down towards Sam and pulled the shaken Hobbit to his feet slowly as Frodo looked at them, "I can't do this." he whispered slowly with despair.

Sam nodded as he looked up at Harry and then back to Frodo, "I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are." he answered before leaning back against a wall and looking out into the distance, "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were and sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy?" he asked sadly, before continuing, "How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?" he paused momentarily so Harry picked it up causing the two Hobbits to look up at him.

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come." Harry said as he looked up at the sky, "And when the sun shines it will shine out all the clearer." he said as Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam looked back at Frodo, "Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something." he finished to which Frodo finally looked up at him.

Frodo pondered a moment before asking, "What are we holding on to, Sam?"

Sam smiled and walked over towards him and helped him into a standing position, "That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." he answered earning a smile from Harry and a small one from Frodo.

Unknown to them, Gollum was still standing in the safe corner and even he felt moved by Sam's speech, before he disappeared back into the shadows as Faramir walked over to them and came to kneel in front of Frodo, "I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." he whispered as he smiled at the Hobbit.

Madril looked on in confusion, "You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." he told him as if trying to sway Faramir from that path.

Faramir just shook his head, "Then it is forfeit. Release them." he said to Madril who nodded and released them. Harry's smile widened as he shook Faramir's hand firmly, before allowing Sam to shake Faramir's whole arm whilst Frodo looked up at him in gladness.

OoOoO

The remaining Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep were trying to escape the wrath of the Rohirrim and flee into a strange forest, that had not been there the night before. Éomer rode out in front of his men and addressed them, "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" he ordered them to which he received nods and murmurs of acknowledgement of his order.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer and his Riders watched the trees of Fangorn, who had come to their rescue, taking care of the Uruk-hai's. As soon as the last Orc disappeared in the forest, the trees started to move and shake and the Orcs could be heard screaming for their lives. But not a single one could escape this fate...

Back in the castle, the women and children welcomed the men as they returned. Éowyn ran up to Aragorn and embraced him, crying tears of relief as seeing that he was okay before she looked around at his fellow comrades in arms.

Outside of Helm's deep, a Rohan soldier dropped a dead Orc and looked down at it in disgust as Legolas made his way towards Gimli who was sitting quite smugly on a dead Uruk-hai, smoking his pipe. Legolas stopped in front of him and eyed the dead Uruk-hai before looking at his bow thoughtfully, "Final count...forty-two." he said with a triumphant smirk, but deep down he was in turmoil. Where was Hermione?

Gimli looked back at him in amusement as he blew out some smoke, making rings in the air that floated towards Legolas, "Forty-two? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish Princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three." he replied with a chuckle.

Gimli flinched as Legolas' face darkened and he quickly nocked an arrow, shooting it and it landed in the Uruk-hai, the arrow sticking out between Gimli's legs. Legolas smirked slightly, "Forty-three." he said, still smirking at the shocked Dwarf.

Gimli looked from the arrow lodged in the Uruk-hai between his legs to Legolas in disbelief, "He was already dead." Gimli stated matter-of-factly.

Legolas frowned, but the smirk remained, "He was twitching." he argued as he gestured to the Uruk-hai.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli shouted as he moved his axe which caused the dead Uruk-hai's body to move as well.

Legolas couldn't fight the small smile that twitched at his lips at the Dwarf's intense sense of competitiveness, "Where is Hermione?" he asked suddenly and Gimli froze just as he inhaled from his pipe and began coughing and spluttering.

Gimli looked up at him sadly, "When we found you, the lass was nowhere to be seen. I'm sorry, lad." he answered to which an angry glint appeared in the Elf's eyes and he spun on his heel and stormed away. Gimli stood, dropping his axe which fell on his foot. He shouted out in pain and jumped around before shouting, "Damn you, Elf! Don't do anything stupid!" he shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as Legolas continued back towards the Keep.

Legolas pushed the doors open forcefully and stormed over to where Gandalf, Aragorn and Théoden were talking in hushed tones. They fell silent as they looked at the fuming Elf and Aragorn frowned, not liking the look in his friends eyes. Legolas glared at each of them in turn before speaking in a low, calm voice that meant he was not in the mood to be buggered about, "Where is Hermione? Since I woke, I have been kept in the dark about her whereabouts and I want to know now!" he said steadily and they looked back wondering if it had been better if he had shouted because the steady, calm anger in an Elf was frightening at best; especially from Legolas.

When they didn't answer, Legolas was about to turn and leave when a hand clasped on his shoulder, "My son, she was taken." Thranduil said quietly.

"Taken?" Legolas as in disbelief before the memories finally came back to him. Hermione falling to the ground...no breath escaping her lips...then shouts from behind him...orders for her to be taken and for him to be killed...a brilliant flash of green light...and then darkness before he woke up in the Keep.

"Those robed men took her. They seemingly disappeared into thin air taking Hermione with them. I am sorry, from what I could see from my vantage point, she was not breathing." Thranduil whispered as he looked at his broken son sadly.

Legolas felt his heart constrict painfully at his words before a rage so powerful burst forth and he turned, walking out of the Keep briskly. Aragorn and Gandalf sped after him just as Gimli was entering the Keep and upon seeing the Elf in a rage he followed his two comrades in their self-appointed task of calming the Elf down.

OoOoO

Merry, Pippin, Draco and Hermione waded around in the water that had flooded Isengard before they stopped and watched Saruman and Riddle from where they were still looking down at the carnage from the balcony in disbelief, "He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry stated with a secretive smile and a small wink to Hermione who laughed slightly.

Pippin nodded in agreement to this, "Not too happy at all, Merry." he answered as he looked around at the mess they had created with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she looked up at the balcony, "Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." she said to them as the two Hobbits nodded.

Pippin smiled, "Oh yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good." he said to her which caused her to giggle. Draco chuckled slightly as Merry began trying to measure with his hand to see if Pippin was still taller than him without letting him know about it, but Pippin noticed his hand go down to his side quickly and frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Merry looked at him, feigning innocence, "Nothing." he stated causing Draco and Hermione to look at each other and roll their eyes, as Merry looked around with a very pleased expression lighting his face, "The world's back to normal, that's all." he added with a broad grin to Draco and Hermione.

"No, it isn't. I'm starving." Pippin answered as his stomach growled in testimony to his statement.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, "Who does that remind you of?" she asked him and Draco just chuckled knowing exactly who she was speaking of before her smile dropped and she closed her eyes as the loss of her best friend caused a small pang to tug at her heart.

Merry smirked at Pippin, having missed the brief talk between Draco and Hermione, "Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here. Probably dead rats and mouldy bread." he told him as he checked a basket that was floating by. Pippin looked around and smiled at something that was floating in the water. He picked up a floating apple, looked up in delighted surprise, smiled at his three friends and discovered more apples floating around. Merry and Pippin followed the 'trail' of the apples followed by Draco and Hermione and they discovered a food storage room that was full to the brim with all types of delicacies.

Draco looked up at the ceiling of the storeroom to see drips of water falling through cracks in the walls and then he looked down at the waist deep water, "Apparently, there's a leak..." he mumbled as he continued to look around.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry shouted in excitement as he picked up a dead, already stuffed turkey and held it in front of Pippin, but Pippin did not seem remotely interested in the turkey and Merry nudged him, "Pippin! Look!" he said as he thrust the turkey under his nose again.

Pippin walked forward, continuing to ignore the turkey and Merry, Draco and Hermione followed their line of sight. There were two barrels sitting on one of the shelves and carved into the side were the words; South Farthing Pipe-Weed. Pippin looked as though he may have died and gone to heaven, "I don't believe it." he whispered to Merry.

Merry seemed to be on the same train of thought, "It can't be." he also whispered as they made towards the barrels as though their life depended on it.

Draco and Hermione looked at them in confusion, "What is it?" Draco asked them as he also walked forward and watched as they opened the two barrels, their eyes widening as if they really had just entered heaven.

"It is!" Pippin cried out in happiness, ignoring Draco's question.

Hermione took a sniff of the plant leaves in the barrel and frowned, "What it that?" she asked as she drew back, eyeing the Hobbits in curiosity.

Merry smiled at her, "Longbottom Leaf." he answered cryptically as he took a large sniff of the leaves himself before elaborating, "The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing." he finished and Hermione and Draco smiled slightly, happy to see that the Hobbits were once again being themselves and not as serious as they had been before.

Pippin's grin became huge as he looked at Merry, "It's perfect. One barrel each." he said in excitement before his smile faded, "Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?" he asked Merry as Draco slapped a hand to his forehead in humour at what Pippin had just said and Hermione tried to muffle her giggling.

Merry looked at Pippin in disbelief, "Share it?" he asked him before his facial expression changed to one of thoughtfulness and then he shook his head, "No. no. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand." he told him before lowering his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Pippin, "Could be a distant relative." he said and this only caused Hermione and Draco to burst out laughing.

Pippin, having not noticed that Draco and Hermione were holding onto each other for support as they laughed, answered, "Oh. I get it." he said and touched his nose, "Don't be hasty." he said as Merry nodded in agreement.

Draco clutched his side, "They are unbelievable!" he said as Hermione nodded through her laughter.

Merry, having not been listening to his other two comrades, pulled out his pipe and placed it in his mouth, "Exactly. Bar-hrum." he answered Pippin and they both broke out into laughter. Outside, Treebeard frowned as he sniffs the air, smelling something strange before he bent low towards the storeroom door to see why the Hobbits, the man and the woman were laughing.

**A/N: I am so sorry. There are no words to say that could tell you all why I have not updated in so long. I swear I will be updating more often from now on as I have some free time these days. I made this chapter a long one and I hope you guys can forgive me for keeping you waiting this long for an update. Thanks to all who have been sticking by me and have not given up on this story. I am not going to stop writing it, I promise. Thanks again and please review!**


	35. Saruman's Palantir

**Chapter 34: Saruman's Palantir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is another chapter, I am hoping to finish this story within the next 3-4 months, or that is my aim anyway, but I still have a lot to do. I am not going to rush it though :) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please review.**

Harry kept his wand out and stayed on high alert as Faramir lead them through the desolated streets of Osgiliath towards the sewer. All around them, the soldiers that were not injured or dead were busy at work trying to help their comrades and gather all the objects and food they could that had survived the battle. Faramir paused briefly to talk to one of the soldiers before moving on and leading them down some stone steps to a archway; further on was a tunnel, but it was obscured in darkness. Faramir stopped at the entrance and turned to them, "This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there." he told them as he gestured towards the sewer.

Sam beamed at him, "Captain Faramir... You've shown your quality, sir." he said and then he paused briefly, "The very highest." he added making Harry smile as he placed a hand on the Hobbits shoulder.

Faramir smiled down at him, "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honour." he answered as he ruffled the Hobbits head before turning to Frodo, "What road will you take once you reach the woods?" he asked as Harry began gathering their satchels together and leaned against a wall to rest for a moment.

Frodo watched him sadly, his heart heavy with the weight of his task and he subconsciously reached up and placed his hand over where he knew the Ring was. He noticed Gollum slinking towards them and then turned to look at Faramir, "Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morul that climbs up into the mountains." he answered to which Harry frowned slightly.

"Wait. What? Was that the way we were meant to be going?" Harry asked to which Frodo and Sam both nodded, "Huh...I thought he said something else." he said with a shrug.

Faramir, on the other hand, was not as calm and resigned to this knowledge as Harry was, "Cirith Ungol?" he asked them.

Harry snapped his fingers lightly, "Yeah, that was it." he answered before frowning again, "You say it like it's a bad thing." he added as confusion clouded his eyes.

Faramir growled angrily before unexpectedly grabbing Gollum by the neck and pushed him against a pillar that was behind them, "Is that its name?" he asked him angrily as he shook Gollum who was swiping at his hands to try and release him.

"No. No! Yes." Gollum cried and Faramir just thrust the creature into the wall again in anger.

Harry watched this with interest before pushing off the wall and stepping towards them, "Why is that bad? What is there?" he asked Faramir.

Faramir turned and glanced at Harry before he looked down at Frodo in concern as he still held Gollum against the wall. He then turned back to Harry and answered him, "They say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way."

Gollum struggled against the wall, kicking out at Faramir, "It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try." he argued as Faramir looked at him in disgust before turning back to look at Frodo, worry creasing his brow.

Frodo nodded, "I must." he said, confirming Faramir's fears.

Faramir nodded and threw Gollum down, giving him a look of utter loathing and disgust before turning back to the trio, "Go Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men." he told him as he gently placed his hands on the small Hobbits shoulders and smiled at him.

Frodo smiled back, "Thank you." he said before readjusting his satchel and made to follow Harry and Sam who were already walking ahead and as they entered the dark tunnel, Harry lit the tip of his wand to give them some light.

Gollum looked at Faramir warily for a moment before he made to crawl after them, but the man grabbed his neck and pushed back against the wall again, "We all end up dead; it's just a question of how and why. May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm." he threatened before throwing Gollum after the trio and he was finally able to follow them into the sewer.

Sam turned back, having not noticed the commotion behind or heard the threatening words Faramir had said to Gollum, "Come on, keep up." he said to the creature that was following them cautiously. Sam turned to him and watched as Gollum threw himself up onto a rock and looked about, "Mr. Frodo didn't mean for them Rangers to hurt you. You know that, don't you? He was trying to save you, see?" Sam said to him in a soft and gentle tone that he had never used with the creature.

Gollum frowned, "Save me?" Gollum asked as he looked towards where Harry was helping Frodo step up onto a high ledge.

Sam watched for a moment before turning back to Gollum and nodding, "So there's no hard feelings. Forgive and forget." Sam said in a civil tone, trying to be a nice as he could to the horrible creature.

Gollum's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, "No, no, no hard feelings. Gollum, Gollum." he answered before getting up and moving alongside Sam on the ground, "Yes Master. Nice Hobbits." he said to which Sam smiled in relief.

"Very decent of you. Very decent, indeed, Gollum." Sam answered as he walked over to the ledge and let Harry help him up.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked Sam in a hushed voice as he eyed Gollum with suspicion.

Sam nodded, "Yup, everything's fine, Mr. Harry." he answered as he gave Gollum a small smile before moving on. This was not lost on Harry and he watched them continue along the tunnel, his eyes trained on Sam and wondering why on earth he would be smiling at Gollum.

Back in the realm of Rohan, Gandalf rode to the top of a slope and looked out towards the Mountain of Fire in the distance. Legolas and Aragorn pulled up on either side of him as Gimli looked out from where he was sitting behind Legolas on Arod, and Théoden pulled up next to Aragorn. Gandalf glanced at Legolas for a moment. The Elf's features were no longer serene and calm as they normally were; his bright blue eyes had darkened and his face was shadowed by a scowl that didn't suit his personality. Gandalf could already sense that Legolas' heart was darkening and until they saved Hermione, he would continue to resign himself to darkness.

Gandalf shook his head sadly and looked back towards the Mountain in the distance, "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits and Harry. Somewhere in the wilderness." he whispered as the others all looked out towards the mountain. Black smoke was swirling high above the mountain, and the way it circled Mordor made it look as though there was a constant storm overhead.

"What are we to do now, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he turned to look at his old friend.

"We are going to Isengard. I can sense Draco's magical signature from here and I can also sense Hermione's." Gandalf answered and at the mention of Hermione, Legolas turned to look at him with a hopeful expression on his face which softened the scowl. Gandalf turned to look at him, "Hermione is alive. She is in Isengard. We go now." Gandalf said to him.

A small smile brightened Legolas' face as he nodded, "Let us go then." he whispered before pulling Arod into a gallop.

As he walked through the woods away from Osgiliath, Harry thought about everything that had lead up to where he was now. He wondered how Hermione was and where she was now. Hell, he even wondered how Draco was getting on and whether he had managed to catch up with Merry and Pippin all those weeks ago.

His thoughts then changed to the future, knowing full well that by just being in the past would have changed things drastically there and from the information he had overheard from Faramir and his men, he believed he could safely assume that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had managed to find a way back to this time as well. Harry knew that there would also be the eventual inevitable time when he would have to face Voldemort, he was just worried about that spell he had used the night of the battle of Hogwarts. So many had died that night.

It was then that Harry's thoughts turned to Ron. He hadn't really thought about it since they were still in Rivendell, but now his dormant thoughts surfaced and he felt the familiar stab of emotional pain that came whenever he remembered that night. It seemed like so long ago. He wondered briefly that if he were to defeat Voldemort in this time, would that mean things would go back to being relatively normal in the future? Would everyone still be alive?

His thoughts turned to Hermione and Draco again. Would they stay in this time or would they return with him to the future? Hermione had met and fallen in love with Legolas and she had the chance to be with him forever...would she give that up? And Draco...would he really want to return to a time when his father beat him and his mother had to pretend she didn't love him to avoid getting beaten herself? Would things still be like that if he defeated Voldemort in this time?

All these questions swirled about in his mind and he wondered if there would be anyone that could answer them.

All he knew was that eventually and inevitably he would either go after Voldemort or Voldemort would come for him. He just had to remember that the cardinal rule in going after someone with an intention to kill was not to make it personal, which it almost always ended up being anyway.

It did with Harry.

But he had a valid reason. Voldemort was the reason that most of his loved ones were dead; his parents, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys', Luna, Neville...everyone he had ever known...they were all gone.

He shook himself from his thoughts and sped up his pace so that he could catch up to where Frodo and Sam were walking a little ahead. He ignored the questions that were gnawing away at his mind and tuned in to what Frodo and Sam were saying to possibly lighten the slight feeling of depression that had hit him when he thought of that night.

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales." Sam was saying and Harry frowned having not heard the entirety of the conversation between the two Hobbits.

"What?" Harry asked as he fell into step with Sam.

Sam looked up at him before looking at Frodo, "I wonder if people will ever say, 'let's hear about Frodo and the Ring.' And they'll say 'yes, that's one of my favourite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad.' 'Yes, my boy, the most famousest of Hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'" he said as he envisioned his own children wanting to know one day and his smile faded as he thought of Rosie Cotton back in the Shire...he missed her terribly.

Sam shook his head as Frodo answered, "Huh, you left out one of the chief characters – Samwise the Brave. I want to hear more about Sam." Frodo smiled at him and Harry clapped him on the shoulder. Frodo then paused and turned to look at Sam seriously, but the smile was still present, "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam." he said sincerely to which Harry smiled brightly, he hadn't seen Frodo smile properly in a while.

Sam looked away from him, slightly embarrassed, "Now Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious." Sam answered as Frodo's smile widened.

"So was I." Frodo answered, before he turned and began walking once more.

Sam looked towards the sky with a dreamy expression on his face, "Samwise the Brave." he whispered with a smile as he gave his satchel a heave and began following Frodo once more.

Harry chuckled from where he was walking next to Sam, "That's the spirit, Sam." he said to the Hobbit, giving his hair a ruffle and Sam's smile widened.

"Ah, but we mustn't forget Harry the Valiant!" Sam said as Frodo laughed and Harry shook his head in humour.

Frodo nodded, "Exactly." he said before continuing on, Sam and Harry catching up to him and walking by his side. A short distance away, Gollum crouched by a tree, watching and listening to the conversation they were having with a slight disgusted expression plastered on his horrible face. He startled slightly as Frodo turned, "Sméagol!" he beckoned, but Gollum made no move from his crouched position where he could see them, but they could not see him.

Sam looked back and glanced around, trying to spot him, "We're not gonna wait for you. Come on!" he shouted before turning and continuing.

Harry stopped and looked back, eyeing the area, but he couldn't spot the creature at all. Frowning, he whispered, "What mischief is he up to this time?" before he turned and began walking again.

Sméagol watched them and let out a slight gasp of fear, "Master...Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us." he said to himself as he played with a small stick nervously, twisting it in his hands.

Gollum shook his head violently, "Master broke his promise." he reasoned as he tried to gain Sméagol back onto his side.

"Don't ask Sméagol. Poor, poor Sméagol." Sméagol whispered in fear, not wanting anything to do with his evil side, but the temptation and manipulation was too great.

Gollum frowned angrily, "Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricksy, false. We ought to wring his filthy little neck." he growled angrily before twisting the branch of a tree to emphasise his point, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both and that stupid man. And then we take the precious and WE be the master." he told him, but Sméagol wasn't to be convinced that easily.

Sméagol scuttled fearfully and hid behind a tree at the mere thought of killing them, "The fat Hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching." he whispered to his alter-ego in a petrified, whiny tone.

Gollum smiled gruesomely, showing his brown, rotted teeth, "Then we stabs them out. Put out his eyeses. And make HIM crawl." he answered punching his fist into his palm.

Sméagol smiled as he bit on his finger and nodded eagerly, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he agreed.

Gollum smiled wickedly at this, knowing he was getting through to him, "Kill them both. And then kill the man." he ordered as he punched the ground, an evil grin spreading across his face that would have made Voldemort proud.

Sméagol nodded, "Yes!" he agreed before his smile vanished and he shook his head violently, "No, no!" he shouted as he backed away against a tree again, "It's too risky, it's too risky." he argued as he looked in the direction of the Hobbits and Harry who were looking for him again.

"Where is he? Where has he gone?" Sam asked as he looked around impatiently.

"Hey Gollum, where are you?" Harry shouted as he looked for the creature.

"Sméagol?" Frodo shouted softly as he looked around, but he couldn't spot him anywhere.

Gollum glowered angrily as he looked towards Frodo, "We could let HER do it." he suggested softly and sinisterly.

Sméagol placed a long bony finger to his chin as he thought about it, "Yes. She could do it." he agreed.

Gollum's face broke out into an evil grin, "Yes, precious she could. And then we takes it once they're dead." he told Sméagol who nodded.

Sméagol looked up at the three companions and whispered, "Once they're dead…" he then followed a small path around a rock, popping out from hiding in front of the Hobbits and Harry, "Come on, Hobbits and man. Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way." he told them before walking on, followed by Frodo, Sam and Harry who were eyeing him slightly suspiciously.

Gollum smirked, "Follow me." he whispered as he crawled on to a rock and looked towards the direction they needed to go in. In the distance, from the vantage point they now had, they could see over Ephel Dúath, revealing the desolation of Mordor. To the left they could see the ever-watchful Eye of Sauron on top of Barad-dûr, whereas to the right they could see the fiery Mount Doom. Harry looked at the horrible place with disdain and noticed that three Fell Beasts were circling the dark skies as lightening flashed and he got a shiver down his spine at the thought of what they would be facing once they arrived there.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a grey morning and around him were barren trees. He looked around the concrete culvert they had gone to sleep in the night before and stretched before looking at Sam who was still snoring, lightly for once and then he noticed that Frodo was sitting by the entrance to the culvert, looking into nothing with staring eyes. Harry lay back down, pretending to sleep as he watched Frodo fiddle with the chain around his neck before he grimaced. He looked over at Sam and Harry surreptitiously watching them to make sure they wouldn't see as he pulled the Ring out. Harry watched through slitted eyes as Frodo admired the Ring and turned it in his fingers as if it were something truly spectacular. In Harry's eyes, he looked like a child that had just received an early Christmas present and was told he would be getting a load more also and the thought of this disgusted him as he was worried about the effect the Ring was having on Frodo and wished he could take it off him so that the Ring's influence would no longer be cast upon him.

Harry startled slightly as a crumbling sound erupted from outside and he watched as Frodo quickly tucked the Ring back under his clothes just as Gollum appeared from above the entrance to the culvert, hanging upside down and looking at them with a smile on his face, "Wake up!" he shouted as he jumped down, "Wake up!" he shouted again as he prodded Sam, "Wake up sleepies! We must go, yes, we must go at once." he shouted as he shook Harry lightly and then scampered away, beckoning for them to follow.

Sam sat up and rubbed his tired eyes before looking at Frodo who was staring out of the culverts entrance, "Haven't you had any sleep Mr Frodo?" he asked him, worry lacing his tone. Frodo sighed before turning to look at him and he shook his head in the negative. Sam's brow creased before he realised just how light it was outside the culvert, "And I've gone and had too much." he groaned as he stood and walked to the entrance of the culvert. He looked towards the sky at the sun which was high, "It must be getting late." he muttered.

Frodo shook his head, "No, it isn't. It isn't midday yet." he answered as he peered around, "The days are growing darker." he muttered tiredly.

Harry stood and walked to the entrance, looking out at the dull sky, the sun just showing through a gap in the dark clouds, "It must be quite late in the year. I wonder what month it is?" Harry said out loud.

Sam shrugged, "I lost track weeks ago, Mr. Harry." he answered as Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry grabbed the side of the culvert as the ground began shaking, "What was that!" he asked in panic and small stones fell down in front of the entrance and rolled down the sloped ground away from the culvert.

"Look!" Sam shouted and pointed towards the distance and Harry and Frodo looked to the direction he was pointing to. In the distance a Volcano was spurting fire and black smoke was billowing out, blackening the sky above.

Harry grimaced as the ground shook again, "Think we'll be safe here?" he asked them.

"I don't know." Frodo answered quietly.

Gollum appeared at the entrance again and beckoned them to follow him, "Come on! Must go! No time!" he shouted as if panicked that if they don't something terrible would happen.

"Not before Mr Frodo's had something to eat." Sam argued.

"No time to lose silly!" Gollum retorted but Sam ignored him and turned back into the culvert.

He walked over to his bag of food and pulled out some Lembas wrappings and walked over to Harry and Frodo, "Here." he said, handing one to Frodo who took it eagerly and the other to Harry.

"Thanks, Sam." Harry said as he unwrapped the Lembas and took a bite.

Frodo looked at his own before looking at Sam, "What about you?" he asked him as he noticed he hadn't taken any out for himself.

Sam shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not hungry, leastways not for Lembas bread." he answered as Harry stopped eating and looked at him with a frown.

"Sam!" Frodo argued.

"Sam you have to eat something." Harry said as he went to break off some of his own and give it to the Hobbit.

Sam sighed and took the bit that Harry offered him, "Oh alright, but we don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we are going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Mr Frodo. I've rationed it, there should be enough." Sam told him and Frodo nodded as he took a bite.

Frodo swallowed before frowning at Sam, "For what?" Frodo asked in confusion.

Sam looked over at him, "For the journey home." he answered, his voice tight as if he were about to cry and Harry patted him on the back as he continued eating the Lembas.

They finished eating and gathered their provisions and satchels together before making their way out of the culvert. They followed Gollum, who was being rather impatient from having to wait on them, down the slope towards the trees that stretched out at the bottom. Gollum turned to them and gestured for them to hurry, "Come Hobbitses, very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry." he said and with a sigh from Harry and Frodo and a slight groan from Sam, they followed the creature through the dreary landscape.

Gandalf rode through the forest warily as if waiting for something to happen. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Théoden and Éomer followed closely, also listening and watching their surroundings knowing that there could be enemies anywhere. Gandalf motioned for them to stop as they neared the exit to the forest where they could just see the ruins of Isengard through the gaps in the branches of the trees. Legolas' ears twitched slightly as he heard distant laughter floating through the trees and made to pull Arod into a gallop to ride towards the sound, but Aragorn stopped him with a hand on his arm as they waited Gandalf's signal.

A small smile alighted on Gandalf's face as Merry's voice floated to them through the trees, "It's good. Definitely from the Shire." he was saying as he smoked his pipe and the Hobbit turned to his companion, "Longbottom leaf eh?" he said as he smiled easily at Pippin.

Pippin nodded, "Uhh-huh." he answered, a wide smile on his face as he took a smoke from his own pipe, "I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon." he said as he sighed contentedly.

"The Green Dragon?" Draco asked in curiosity as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Mmmm." Merry nodded as he looked at him before taking a bite of his own apple, "Green Dragon!" he answered to which Draco just shook his head in confusion.

"What is the Green Dragon?" Hermione asked them.

Merry's eyes shined as he thought about it, but it was Pippin who answered, "It's a pub in the Shire. We'll show you one day." he answered before standing up, "A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work." he said dreamily as he closed his eyes and imagined being back there.

"Only," Merry refuted as he looked at Pippin, his eyes glassy, "you've never done a hard day's work." he finished as Hermione let out a small giggle and Draco snorted. Pippin nodded in agreement and laughed, but it was short lived as they all became alert and aware at the sounds of horses approaching their position.

They all looked towards the trees to see Gandalf riding out with his companions and wide smiles broke out on all their faces, "Ahaha!" Pippin laughed as he saluted them with his mug.

They turned as Merry stood on the wall, "Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" he shouted in greeting and bowed towards them.

Gimli growled at them in fake annoyance, "You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" he shouted, but it was almost impossible to keep the smile off his face.

"This was a battle of extraordinary magnitude!" Draco shouted out as he gestured towards his surroundings.

Pippin nodded in agreement of this statement, "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts." he slurred at Gimli before taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowed before continuing, "The salted pork is particularly good." he said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Gimli's eyes widened slightly, "Salted pork..." he whispered, trailing off as he thought about it.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Draco said as he smiled at Legolas before moving to his left slightly to reveal Hermione and a smile broke out on her face as her eyes met Legolas'.

Legolas breath caught in his chest and he couldn't help the smile that came to his own face as she ran towards him. He jumped off Arod and wrapped her in his arms, "You're okay." she whispered as she looked up at him.

Legolas smiled, "I am glad you are as well." he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against her own, "I thought you were dead." he whispered truthfully.

"I thought you were too." she answered before kissing him again.

Draco rolled his eyes at the romantic reunion and pretended to gag causing everyone to look at him strangely. He gestured towards Hermione, "As you can see, she is not dead." Draco said, causing them all to chuckle slightly, "I have said this many a time and I will say it again; There's a proper way to do everything." he said and smirked at his surroundings.

"I'm surprised you have not been killed yet." Gimli said with a chuckle.

Draco grinned, "I feel I have a lot to live for." he answered.

Gimli shook his head, "But you're so careless when fighting." he reasoned.

Draco just smiled back at the Dwarf, "I figure if I stay alive long enough, something good is bound to happen." he answered to which Gimli just laughed.

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the bantering happening around him and looked at the Hobbits who were now engaged in a drinking contest, "Hobbits!" he bellowed towards them and they stood instantly, both raising their arms in a salute, "Explain." he said and they looked at each other briefly.

Merry smiled at him and pulled his arm down, "We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." he explained to him.

Gandalf nodded as he looked towards where the Ents were gathering around the Orthanc Tower, "Good. I can't imagine that Tom is going to be very happy with this turn of events. I believe he may send Lucius and Bellatrix after us." he mused as he stared at the tower.

Draco face turned pale and panic began to rise in him, "He's going to come after me!" he shouted out, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Yes." Gandalf sighed as he looked at the blonde Slytherin.

"He's going to try to kill me!" Draco shouted as if trying to get Gandalf to take the hint that his father would try to kill him, not to mention he was sure Voldemort would want to finish him off.

"Undoubtedly." Gandalf answered, seemingly uninterested.

"Can you just kill me now and get it over with?" Draco asked him as he gave the older man a pleading look.

Gandalf shook his head, "No, but I think it is time we went and had a chat with our dear friend, Saruman and gain any information we may need." he answered as he helped Merry and Pippin up onto the horse with him, whilst Hermione got up on Legolas' and Aragorn helped Gimli up behind himself.

"I am so happy to know you are concerned for my well-being." Draco muttered as he climbed up behind Éomer.

"We were very concerned for your well-being." Gandalf answered as if shocked at the mere thought that he didn't believe it, "However, you have clearly proved that we have no need for concern as you have handled yourself quite well up until now, Mr. Malfoy." he answered, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Draco.

Draco scoffed slightly, "What do you expect from someone like me? I am perfection itself." he answered as Hermione rolled her eyes and Gimli chuckled at his audacity.

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Now if we are quite done with our idle banter, let us go." he said as Gandalf nodded and lead them through the water towards the Orthanc Tower and the Ents that were crowding below.

They rode up to Treebeard who turned towards them, "Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower." he told him and Gandalf nodded as he looked up at the tower.

Aragorn looked up also, "Show yourself!" he shouted up at the balcony.

Gandalf looked at him and placed a hand on his arm, "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." he warned him and Aragorn nodded briefly.

Gimli scoffed slightly, "Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." he suggested, brandishing his axe as if to emphasise his point.

Gandalf shook his head, "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." he answered, "Stay your axe, Gimli." he ordered to which the Dwarf huffed slightly and lowered his axe.

Saruman appeared on the balcony and looked down at Théoden with a mad gleam in his eyes, "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" he asked the King who looked back with a frown.

Théoden looked down briefly before looking back at Saruman with determination in his eyes, "We shall have peace… We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg…are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace!" he shouted back at him, the anger flowing like a fountain at the memories of the horrors he had had to witness at Saruman's hands.

Draco glanced away from the tower briefly when he caught something moving to is left and noticed Gríma moving towards the tower and disappearing inside to go back up and join Saruman, "That son of a Hippogriff. I thought he was dead." he muttered to himself before looking back up at the tower.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" he shouted back at Théoden before looking at Gandalf with loathing, "What do you want Gandalf Grahame?" he asked before clicking his fingers and continuing before Gandalf could answer, "Let me guess…the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" he shouted down and Gandalf growled in anger.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf shouted back, trying to reason with him.

Saruman grinned maliciously, "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." he said as he held up the Palantir and looked into it, "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." at these words, Gandalf moved forward slightly, "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the Throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." he shouted down as Aragorn looked up at him with a scowl on his face, "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him…those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." he finished as he looked down at him, awaiting an answer.

Gimli growled angrily and looked at Legolas, "I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" he said to him and Legolas, also angry with the words spewing from Saruman's mouth, reached for an arrow.

Gandalf stopped him, "No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" he shouted up to him.

Saruman sneered at him, "Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" he shouted as he conjured a bolt of fire and cast it at Gandalf who survived it with no ill effects.

Gandalf, angered by Saruman, raised his hand towards him, "Saruman...your staff is broken!" he shouted and Saruman's staff burst asunder.

"Look!" Hermione shouted, pointing up at a figure that had appeared behind Saruman. It was Gríma Wormtongue.

Théoden looked up at him, "Gríma! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." he told him and Gríma looked from Saruman to Théoden before going to turn to go down to them.

He stopped, however, when Saruman spoke, "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" he shouted down to him.

Théoden ignored him and addressed Gríma again, "Gríma…come down! Be free of him!" he shouted and Gríma made to move to go down again.

Saruman stopped him, "Free? He will never be free!" he shouted as he grasped the balcony railing, his knuckles turning white.

"No!" Gríma shouted at him.

Saruman turned towards Gríma, "Get down cur!" he shouted and slapped him hard and he let out a shout as he fell to the ground.

Gandalf was growing tired of this and growled angrily, "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" he shouted up to him.

Saruman turned back to the balcony to face Gandalf just as Gríma pulled out a knife behind his back, "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" he shouted down to him. Hermione gasped and covered her eyes as Gríma rose up behind Saruman and attacked him with the knife, stabbing him twice in the back. Legolas pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Gríma, letting it go and it struck Gríma in the heart, causing him to fall back, dead. Saruman gasped and let out a shout as he fell from the tower and was impaled on a great wheel below.

"Oooh...that has got to hurt." Draco muttered as he grimaced at what had just happened. He looked at Hermione who had hidden her face in Legolas' back and he had reached a hand around and taken one of her own.

Gandalf frowned at the scene before turning to Treebeard, "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." he told it as the water wheel turned and Saruman disappeared beneath the water, head first. The Palantir that was still in his hand dropped and fell into the water, floating away from the wheel.

Treebeard nodded, "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." he answered as Pippin noticed the Palantir and dismounted from behind Gandalf and waded through the water towards it, "Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard finished and received a nod from Gandalf.

Aragorn turned then and noticed Pippin moving towards the Palantir, "Pippin!" he shouted as Pippin looked into the Palantir and it held his gaze.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed in worry as he looked towards the young Hobbit.

Gandalf quickly dismounted and strode towards Pippin who was still staring into the Palantir, "Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" he said to him as Pippin handed the Palantir to him and Gandalf wrapped it in his cloak. Pippin looked sheepishly at Gandalf and watched him intently as he turned away.

**A/N: Hi guys. I just want to say that I am really grateful to all those that have stuck by me with this story. I have not updated in a while, but I will never give up on it. I am having too much fun writing this story to quit now and I am determined to finish it. I will be updating as much as I can because as I said in my note before the chapter, I aim to finish this story within the next 3-4 months, or sooner if I can.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and I am really happy that you are all enjoying this story and my other ones. It makes me happy to know that my stories are making you all happy. Anyway, boring speech over ;) Please review on this chapter, it took me a while to write this one.**


	36. Returning to Edoras: Dark Times

**Chapter 35 – Returning to Edoras; Dark Times**

**A/N: It was pointed out to me last night that I have not updated this story in a year and I am quite shocked and appalled at myself :o I can not express how sorry I am for making you all wait so, so long for this update, but if you will allow me a moment, I will explain below.**

**Last year, I became quite ill with constant headaches and then I had work to think about and that kept me relatively busy and I just had no time to update :( I was thinking about this story last week and decided that it was about time I updated it so I read back through it thoroughly and now that the story has manifested itself back in my mind, I am now updating. I was sitting at my laptop last week, intent on updating and I went to start this chapter, but something happened and I needed to sort a few things out, then the next day I found out that my transfer in work to England had gone through and that made me busy at the weekend and the start of this week with moving down. I only arrived here yesterday! So now that I have time before I eventually go back to work...I am going to update this story and, hopefully, my other ones as well. Also, I would like to thank all those that still have faith in me and for all the amazing reviews I have received even though I was not updating.**

**Okay...now that I have bored you with my life story and sad excuses (XD), here is a long-awaited update to this story. I hope you all like it and please review :)**

OoOoOoO

Gandalf pulled Pippin back up behind him on his horse and Pippin cowered slightly under the gaze Merry gave him. Théoden sighed and looked at Gandalf, "We return to Edoras, there we will rest and decide on our next plan." He said to Gandalf.

"To Edoras, I seek Lord Thranduil's council on this matter and that of the Elves." Gandalf agreed and he turned and began heading out of Isengard and back into Fangorn Forest.

"They will fight. My father will see to it." Legolas assured him as one of his hands found Hermione's that were wound around his waist and he entwined his hand with hers. Gandalf nodded briefly as he pulled Shadowfax into a gallop, followed by his comrades.

It was not long before the comrades were riding across the Plains of Rohan and into Edoras where they left their horses with the horse masters and headed towards the Golden Hall. Up on the parapet, Éowyn ran out from the hall, clad in a beautiful white dress trimmed with gold and smiled as her eyes alighted on Aragorn who looked back at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I trust things went well?" she asked as they reached the top of the staircase and she smiled as she noticed Legolas and Hermione were there, as well as three new additions to the group. Two small Hobbits and a handsome blonde-haired young man were trailing behind them.

The blonde-haired young man stopped and gave her what he must have believed was a seductive smirk, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said with a small wink.

Éowyn raised her eyebrows and fought back her smile as she heard Hermione's attempts at not bursting from laughter at Draco's attempt at being suave, "I am Éowyn of Rohan, a pleasure Master Draco." she answered as she extended her hand towards him and he took it in his hand and kissed the back gently.

"Éowyn? Such a beautiful name, but then again it is only befitting of a beautiful woman." he answered with a smile as he let her hand go and nodded his head slightly.

Éowyn blushed slightly, "I thank you for your kind words, Master Draco." she answered before she tilted her head slightly and made her way back into the Golden Hall. Hermione shook her head at him, but Draco just shrugged lightly and winked as he took off after the blonde which caused Hermione to laugh slightly.

Legolas' mouth twitched at the exchange and pulled her into his arms as they lagged outside waiting for everyone else to enter the Golden Hall. Once it was just them, Legolas allowed his passive expression to drop and it was replaced by one that caused Hermione's throat to constrict painfully and her heart to speed up. He lowered his eyes and she reached up to cup his cheek and he leaned into it. "Legolas?" she whispered enquiringly.

He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm as a frown marred his perfect face, "I thought I lost you. I was ready to succumb to darkness and fade." he whispered as her eyes widened.

"I...I'm fine." she whispered in a choked voice.

Legolas looked at her and reached up to trace a deep scratch that marred her cheek and his eyes flashed, "They hurt you." he said angrily, having not really paid that much heed at what ill they could have caused her whilst she was a prisoner as he had been more relieved at the fact she was still alive.

Hermione reached up and wrapped her fingers around his hand and pulled it away from the recently made scratch that was still weeping blood and kissed his fingers, "Not as badly as they would have had the Ents not attacked Isengard. I count myself lucky to have escaped with just a scratch." she answered him.

Legolas nodded, "I am not sure whether I should feel comforted by that knowledge or angry." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just don't think about it. We are here, alive and in moderately good health. Let's just live for the moment." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss that left them both breathless.

Legolas smiled at her and Hermione felt the familiar feeling of her whole being melting, "I should have told you from the first moment I lay eyes on you." he whispered to her and she frowned slightly as her heartbeat sped up.

"Told me what?" she asked as her voice cracked slightly. Legolas lowered his eyes before returning his gaze back to hers and Hermione saw the array of emotions flit across his face; worry, happiness, affection and...was that love? Hermione gazed into his eyes as she tried to make out if that is really what she saw and she was concentrating so hard that she missed what he said completely, "What did you say?" she asked him with a frown.

Legolas shifted slightly and cleared his throat, "I love you." he said quietly and Hermione's eyes widened. She had said the words herself, but had only got a smile out of him and she knew he loved her without him telling her, but she had not been fully prepared for the verbal confession and tears filled her eyes and he gently wiped them away with his thumbs, "What is wrong?" he breathed as worry and concern filled his eyes.

Hermione shook her head and smiled up at him, "I love you, too." she said and he smiled before descending upon her lips once more.

"Aww bless! How really sweet!" they heard and turned to see Draco shifting rather uncomfortably, "I hate to break up your sickeningly sweet display of beautiful affection, but we are kinda having a party and I thought you guys would wanna join in? Though, it seems to me like you might want a private little barn to yourselves to let out some of that sexual tension!" he said to them with a Cheshire grin.

It took Hermione's mind a couple of moments to fully comprehend what he had just said and her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, "DRACO MALFOY!" she shouted as Draco turned-tail and fled into the Golden Hall. Hermione glared at his retreating figure, "Cheeky little bast-" Legolas cut her off with his lips and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Do not say something you might regret later, he may have embarrassed you, but at least he held his tongue and did not say it in front of everyone in the Golden Hall." he told her with a small smile.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and knew he was right. She also knew that the old Draco Malfoy would have quite happily waited until she was in the Golden Hall before embarrassing her. Draco had definitely changed since coming to this time and she allowed a small smile to adorn her lips and she smiled up at Legolas and nodded at him. He smiled back, took her hand and lead her into the Golden Hall where everyone from the town was assembled.

OoOoOoO

The Golden Hall was crowded with all the townspeople as Legolas and Hermione made their way over to where Aragorn and Gimli were standing. Up by the throne, Théoden stood looking down at his people, Éomer was standing behind him to his left and Éowyn was pouring a red liquid into a goblet before she turned and offered the wine to the King and kneeled in front of him. He gently placed a hand atop her head and smiled as she looked up at him, before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Éowyn bowed her head slightly before retiring to stand behind him to his right, next to Éomer.

Théoden looked back down at his people and raised his goblet in a toast to the people of Rohan, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." he said as he raised his goblet in salute, "Hail the victorious dead!" he shouted out and took a drink.

"Hail!" the people of Rohan shouted as they return the toast and drank. Aragorn raised his goblet to his lips, hesitating for a moment as he thought of them before taking a drink.

Hermione drank from her goblet, her face screwing up slightly as the bitter liquid reached the back of her throat and she placed her goblet down on one of the long tables that many of the people were feasting at. She looked up and watched with curiosity as Draco made his way over to a table where Éomer was handing out goblets to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas' eyes caught hers and he tilted his head slightly and she began walking over just in time to hear Éomer speaking to Draco, "Will you be joining in this competition, Master Draco?" he asked as Hermione reached the table and stood next to Legolas who wrapped an arm around her.

Draco glanced at them before looking back at Éomer, "Depends on what I am going to be competing in?" he asked lightly as he picked up one of the many tankards that were littering the table and looked in it before handing it to Éomer to fill up. Éomer placed the tankard in front of Draco who looked at the frothy brown liquid in disdain before looking up to find Hermione looking at him with complete glee and amusement on her face, "What you smiling about fool!" he shouted out in a gangster accent and she chuckled along with everyone else.

"Just curious to see how you will do drinking against a Dwarf and an Elf." she answered with a smirk that put even his to shame.

Draco placed a hand over his heart, "You wound me with your lack of faith in me." he said as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Éomer chuckled slightly, "The rules!" he shouted out to cheers from the surrounding Rohirrim who were gathering to watch the competition.

"Yes! What are they! Tell me!" Draco shouted out to the chuckles of everyone, even Legolas.

Éomer laughed, "No pauses, no spills." he told them as Draco's eyes widened and he eyed his drink once more.

Gimli grabbed his tankard, "And no regurgitation!" he shouted out as he lifted the tankard to his mouth to the genial laughter of those present.

Legolas looked at his own tankard in interest before looking at Gimli with raised eyebrows, "So... it's a drinking game?" he asked him.

"Aye!" the Rohirrim shouted through their laughter.

Gimli raised his bushy eyebrows at Legolas and laughed. He looked between the Elf and Draco, "Last one standing wins, heh, heh, heh!" he said to them before drinking his tankard in one go.

Draco laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "Piece of cake!" he said as he took the tankard in his hand, looked at the brown liquid in frightened curiosity before raising it to his mouth and drinking, his eyes closed in disgust as the bitterness reached his throat.

"Lets drink to Victory! To Victory!" everyone shouted as Gimli downed another tankard and took another that Éomer had filled for him. Legolas raised his eyebrows at Hermione who smiled at him before he lifted his tankard, looked into it briefly, and raised it to his mouth and began drinking.

Éowyn watched from across the room, a little smile playing on her lips before she picked up a goblet of wine and stopped a few metres away from Aragorn with a smile on her face as he looked at her. Aragorn glanced back at the drinking competition before approaching her and took the offered goblet from her gently, "Westû Aragorn, hal." she whispered as he began drinking from the goblet. She smiled at him and he looked back intensely before giving her a little smile and walked away.

Théoden, having watched the exchange, walked over to her as he watched Aragorn walk away and he turned to her, "I am very happy for you. He is an honourable man." Théoden said as he smiled at her gently.

Éowyn smiled as she glanced at Aragorn again to see him looking at her before he turned his attention back to the competition, "You are both honourable men." she answered as she smiled up at the King.

Théoden nodded slightly before turning to her, "It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." he said to her as he averted his eyes towards the floor and concern washed over her face as she reached for his hand and took it. He looked back up at her, "Ach, don't listen to me. You are young and tonight is for you." he told her with a smile as he kissed her forehead gently and she smiled back at him, almost sadly.

Éowyn glanced back over at Aragorn for a brief moment before sighing and walking over to stand next to Éomer who was still overlooking the drinking competition. Gimli grabbed another tankard of ale and looked at Draco who had also just finished one and was grabbing another much to the astonishment of a lot of the people present to watch. Gimli raised his eyebrows as Draco downed that one, burped and then grabbed another and downed that also and he was still standing and reaching for a third which had Éomer also looking at the boy in complete disbelief.

Legolas downed another and Hermione took the tankard from him and placed it with his empties that were waiting to be refilled before watching as he downed a second and then a third which was closely followed by a fourth and he reached for a fifth. She glanced at Gimli and shook her head amusedly at the drunken Dwarf. He farted then which causd her to wrinkle her nose in disgust, "Heh heh heh heh!" Gimli chuckled, looking the worse for wear as he glanced at Legolas who spared him a glance before adding his empty tankard to the growing pile and taking another, "Here, here!" the Dwarf shouted as he took another, much smaller drink than he had been taking, "Raaar! It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha!" he slurred before burping and took another drink.

Draco downed his drink and placed it with his own rather large pile and frowned, "This is really strange. I feel...fine." he said as he looked over at Hermione in confusion.

Hermione shook her head, "It will probably hit you in a second." she answered as she took another empty tankard from Legolas and watched as he grabbed another and began drinking it. She smiled as he finished it and took the tankard from him and he frowned, "Are you okay?" she asked him as she touched his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I feel something." he whispered as he looked at his fingers and Éomer raised an eyebrow at him.

Hermione looked at him in worry, "Legolas?" she asked as she took a hold of his hands.

"A slight tingle in my fingers." he said to which Hermione cracked a smile and her worry disappeared, "I think it's affecting me." As he said this he looked at Gimli with concern clouding his features and he looked utterly confused which Hermione found extremely endearing.

Gimli started laughing as Draco also examined his own hands as if he had never seen them before, "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli slurred as his eyes crossed. He sat quietly for a moment before keeling over backwards off his stool and began snoring loudly.

Legolas watched him fall before turning his eyes to Draco, "How are you holding up?" he asked the blonde.

Draco looked up at him in panic, "I can't feel anything!" he shouted out before frowning in confusion, "How very odd." he said to which Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"How in the name of Merlin did you handle all that drink with no effect?" she asked him, before she pointed at him, sure she had the answer, "You did something! A spell!" she said to which Draco looked at her in bewilderment.

"Honestly!" he said in a very good impression of her and she glared at him before he continued, "I did not put a spell on myself so I could win a drinking competition." he defended himself, looking utterly scandalised by the prospect. He then frowned in thought, "Is there even such a spell?" he asked more to himself rather than her.

Hermione frowned, "Now that you mention it...I don't think there is." she said as she mentally went through every spell she knew that could relate.

"HA! SoI didn't cheat!" Draco said triumphantly.

Hermione frowned, "So how did you do it?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." he answered honestly as he examined his hands again. He stood up and suddenly he felt a rushing to his head, "Oh...that's not good." he suddenly slurred and as he went to walk he tripped over his chair and face-planted the ground with a groan.

Hermione burst out laughing as Legolas' mouth twitched and he looked at Éomer and shrugged lightly, "Game over!" he said and Éomer nodded before he helped a few of the Rohirrim pick Draco up off the floor.

Hermione kissed Legolas lightly before turning quickly as a crash came from the other side of the room and she started laughing as Pippin jumped back to his feet and he and Merry began singing whilst dancing on the table, "Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry," they sang as they danced, kicking their feet against each other, "but you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our home-town, as the one we drink in our home-town!" they began stamping on the table and continued, "You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon," they sang out as on the other side of the room, Gandalf watched and smiled at them as he remembered when they did this same song and dance in Hobbiton, "but the only brew for the brave and true!" Pippin paused mid dance as he looked at Gandalf and hesitated.

Merry continued to dance and noticed, suddenly, that Pippin had stopped, "Pippin!" he shouted and Pippin shook himself out of his hesitation.

They continued dancing and they continued with the song, "Comes from the Green Dragon!" they finished to laughter and applause.

Gandalf laughed and clapped with them as Merry shouted, "Thank you! I win!" as he jumped off the table followed by Pippin.

Aragorn walked over to Gandalf and stood next to him, whilst watching the Hobbits who were becoming vastly popular amongst the men, "No news of Frodo?" he asked, glancing at Gandalf before turning back to what was happening on the other side of the room.

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf answered him.

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn reassured him quietly.

Gandalf turned to him, a sadness clouding his eyes, "Do we know that?" he asked him.

Aragorn looked at him for a moment, "What does your heart tell you?" he asked as he glanced behind him to see a drunk Draco trying to teach Legolas some form of hand movements whilst Hermione laughed and smiled slightly.

A small smile alighted onto the old man's face, "That Frodo is alive. Yes…yes he's alive." Gandalf said, but to Aragorn it sounded very much like he was trying to convince himself of this.

Over on the other side of the room, Hermione was laughing so hard she had to lean on Legolas for support. The Elf on the other hand looked so confused and Draco just looked torn between being amused and frustrated, "It's just a simple game." Draco said in awe as someone as smart as Legolas still couldn't grasp the rules.

Hermione looked at him, "You're trying to teach him how to play the wizards version of Rock, Scissors, Paper, Draco! Of course he's not going to be able to understand! He can't do it himself you numpty!" she laughed.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Fine, I'll teach you the Muggle variation." Draco said with a sigh and held out his hand to start it.

Hermione looked at him in shock, "You know the Muggle version?" she asked him.

Draco gave her a sheepish smile, "Yeah...I have many skills." he said as he winked at her.

Hermione shook her head and held out her hand, "We'll show him." she said and they began playing Rock, Scissors, Paper.

She stopped her hand as Legolas looked on curiously and said, "Paper!" just as Draco shouted, "Rock!" and Hermione jumped up in triumph.

"That's how you play Rock, Scissors, Paper!" Hermione said as she smiled up at Legolas who smiled back and nodded slightly.

"How did you win, may I ask?" Draco asked her and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Paper beats rock?" Hermione answered as if speaking to a small child.

"How'd you figure that?" he asked her challengingly.

Hermione sighed, "It's the rules?" she answered him.

Draco smirked, "Let me explain something. I understand that Scissors can beat Paper and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fooking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't Paper do this to Scissors? Screw Scissors, why can't Paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that shit up in 2 seconds. When I play Rock, Paper, Scissors I always choose Rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their Paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say 'oh shit I'm sorry I thought Paper would protect you, asshole!'" he ranted and it took only 2 seconds before Hermione was doubled over in laughter again. Legolas also cracked a smile as he shook his head.

OoOoOoO

Far away from the merriment in Edoras, on a rocky outcrop Harry, Frodo and Sam were wrapped in their cloaks asleep. Gollum was up on a ledge above them asleep, "Too risky. Too risky." He muttered as he slept on, "Thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them, kill them, kill all three of them!" he shouted out suddenly and woke up with a start.

"No!" Sméagol shouted as he looked around.

"Shhh, quiet, mustn't wake them. Mustn't ruin it now." Gollum told him sternly and climbed down from his sleeping place.

"But they knows," Sméagol said worriedly as he moved over to the lake, "they knows, they suspects us!" he said as he looked at his reflection in the water only to see his alter-ego.

"What's it saying my precious, my love? Is Sméagol losing his nerve?" Gollum asked him patronisingly.

"No! No! Never! Sméagol hates nasty Hobbitses. Sméagol wants to see them…dead!" Sméagol argued.

"And we will! Sméagol did it once, he can do it again!" Gollum said maliciously and Sméagol had a sudden flashback of himself holding Déagol by the throat, choking him. Sméagol shook his head and tuned back in to what Gollum was saying, "Its ours! Ours!" he said angrily.

"We must get the precious! We must get it back!" Sméagol agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

Gollum nodded, "Patience! Patience my love! First we must lead them to her!" he advised him.

"We lead them to the winding stair." Sméagol began.

"Yes, the stairs and then?" Gollum prompted him.

"Up, up, up the stairs we go until we come to the tunnel." Sméagol continued gleefully.

"And when they go in, there's no coming out." Gollum finished for him before speaking again, "She's always hungry. She always needs to…feed. She must eat. All she gets is filthy Orcses." Gollum made a face at this last remark.

Sméagol nodded, "And they doesn't taste very nice, does they Precious?" he said hypothetically.

Gollum shook his head, "No, not very nice at all, my love. She hungers for sweeter meats." Gollum explained maliciously. Across the camp, Sam shifted awake blearily and looked around wondering what woke him and noticed Gollum speaking to his reflection and began listening curiously, "Hobbit meat and when she throws away the bones and the empty clothes," Gollum said with a horrible smile and Sam frowned as he continued listening in horror, "then we will find it." he finished, raising his bony hand in triumph.

"And take it for Meee!" Sméagol said happily.

"For us." Gollum corrected him.

Sméagol cowered slightly, "Yes, we meant for us! Gollum, Gollum. The precious will be ours once the Hobbitses are dead!" he answered as he threw a pebble into the water to emphasise his point and his large eyes widened as Sam's reflection appeared out of the ripples.

Sam growled at him angrily, "You treacherous little toad!" he shouted angrily, startling Harry from his sleep and he looked over at the commotion.

"What's going on?" Harry asked blearily.

Sam punched Gollum, this action woke Frodo who scrambled out of his blanket. Sam began chasing Gollum and jumped on him, grabbing his throat. Gollum screamed and this caused Harry to spring up and run over after Frodo as Gollum shouted, "No, no! Master!"

Frodo reached them and grabbed Sam's shoulder, "No Sam! Leave him alone!" he shouted as Harry reached them.

He looked at Gollum suspiciously before turning to Frodo who was holding a struggling Sam and spoke to the angry Hobbit, "What happened? What did he do?" he asked him.

"I heard it from his own mouth. He means to murder us." Sam answered him as he broke free from Frodo, but didn't attempt to attack Gollum again.

Sméagol looked at him, scandalised, "Never! Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly!" he lied as he rubbed his head and looked down to see blood dripping from his fingers, "Aaaagh he is a horrid, fat Hobbit who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies!" Sméagol screeched causing Harry to flinch slightly.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "That's why Faramir was so against us going this way. He's leading us to our deaths." But neither of the two Hobbits heard him, however Gollum glared at him slightly, but Harry just screwed his face up in disgust at him.

Sam made to attack Gollum again, "You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in!" he shouted as he went to grab Gollum, but Gollum dodged him and ran off.

Frodo pulled Sam back, "Sam!" he shouted, trying to get his attention, but Sam was having none of it.

"Call me a liar? You're a liar!" Sam shouted as he broke free of Frodo again and advanced at Gollum who was trying to hide behind a tree and shouted out in terror.

Frodo managed to grab the back of his tunic, "If you scare him off then we are lost!" he shouted and this stopped Sam.

Sam sighed and turned to him, "I don't care! I can't do it Mr Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!" he choked out.

Harry frowned at the Hobbit before turning to Frodo, "What if he is right? What if Gollum does mean to kill us?" he asked him seriously.

Frodo looked at him and shook his head, "I'm not sending him away." he said firmly, his voice set in determination whilst Gollum continued to cower behind the tree, watching the exchange with wide, terrified eyes.

Sam shook his head in disbelief, "You don't see it do you? He's a villain." he said, trying to make Frodo understand.

Frodo frowned and looked away, "We can't do this by ourselves. Not without a guide. I need you both on my side." he answered as he looked between them desperately.

"I'm on your side Mr Frodo." Sam said without a second thought.

Harry looked at Gollum before turning back to Frodo and sighing, "You know I'm on your side." he told him truthfully before gesturing to Gollum, "It's him I don't trust." he said to which he received a glare from the creature.

Frodo nodded, "I know, I know. Trust me." he said pleadingly, before turning to Gollum, "Come Sméagol." he commanded and Gollum ran to Frodo's side instantly. Frodo took his hand and began to lead him away, but Gollum turned and smirked at Sam and Harry who both glared after him angrily.

**A/N: Well there you go :) A new chapter and a very small cliffy. Again, I want to say that I am really sorry that I have not updated in ages and I want to thank theundyinglands personally for giving me a push into updating :) Please review and no worries, I will be updating a lot more in the very near future. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me in this story, you guys are awesome XD**


	37. Pippin's Weakness: A Slytherin's Tale

_**Chapter 36 – Pippin's Weakness; Draco's Woes and Revelations…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I have added in myself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners including any quotes I may use from other films and such.**

**A/N: Aww man, I have not updated in so long even though I said I would :( I am soooo sorry everyone. I was reading over some of the recent reviews I have been receiving with my Cousin and my Sister and I thought of all of my readers who have been almost (literally in some cases) begging me for an update and I feel like I have let you all down :( So here I am again with newfound determination to finish this story and I promise I will be updating more often…**

**So here is the first chapter of (I hope) many more to come in the following weeks. A lot was going on last year so I never really got a chance to just sit and write anything which saddens me :( So here it is…a long awaited chapter and we have some insight into the mystery that is Draco which I know you will all be happy about! I hope you all enjoy and please Read and Review :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

It was the middle of the night, the stars glittered gaily in the sky above the Golden Hall where many scattered bodies slept tranquilly, Gimli amongst them as he snored noisily from a corner of the room he had claimed as his own the night before. Aragorn shook his head at his friend fleetingly and glanced for a moment at Legolas and Hermione who were sleeping a few metres away from him, Legolas' arm wrapped around her protectively and smiled before making his way stealthily across the room and out through a door into the main hall.

From his makeshift bed on the floor, Pippin turned over unable to sleep as he was obviously struggling with an inward battle raging within himself. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, praying that sleep would come to him. All he could hear was the loud snoring of Gimli, Draco mumbling in his sleep and the heavy breathing of those around him and this did not help it to come quickly.

Aragorn walked into the main hall where Éowyn was sleeping on a cot in the centre of the room next to a burning fire. Aragorn's eyes lingered on her a moment before he walked passed her to the fire and moved the logs around gently to encourage it to burn. He placed the poker down and turned to watch Éowyn sleep for a moment before walking over to her and pulled her dress down to her ankles and kneeled by her side, pulling the collar up to her neck to keep her warm.

"What time is it?" she mumbled to him, her eyes still closed.

"Not yet dawn." He whispered as he gently stroked the fur on her collar before withdrawing his hand thoughtfully.

He stood and made to leave, but she reached out and grabbed his hand so he turned back to look at her with a inquisitive expression, "I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me but I could not turn…" she broke off as he stooped down next to her again and she looked at him with tearful eyes, "I could only stand there, waiting." She finished as a tear ran down her cheek.

Aragorn observed her for a moment with tender eyes and wiped the tear away, "Night changes many thoughts. Sleep Éowyn. Sleep while you can." He whispered to her and clutched her hand. He then stood and left her, only briefly glancing back to see she had closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Aragorn walked back into the Golden Hall and noticed immediately that Legolas was no longer sleeping next to Hermione, not that he believed the Elf to be sleeping in the first place, but as he looked at Hermione still sleeping he became curious. Since what happened at Helms Deep and their reunion in Isengard, Legolas had not left her side so he found it peculiar that the Elf was not still lying next to her.

He headed outside and looked around fleetingly before putting his pipe to his lips until something glinting in the moonlight caught his eye to his left and he turned to see Legolas standing looking out into the distance. Aragorn frowned slightly and walked over to stand by his side. Legolas spoke as he approached, "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." He glanced at Aragorn briefly before continuing, "The eye of the enemy is moving." He finished and Aragorn nodded, unease filling his eyes.

Back inside the Golden Hall, Pippin stirred from his restless sleep and sat up, throwing his blanket off him. He paused for a moment and checked to make sure everyone was asleep before getting up and walked to the centre of the room. Merry woke up and noticed Pippin walking over towards Gandalf, "What are you doing?" he asked him and Pippin whirled around guiltily to look at Merry before turning to continue with what he was doing. He approached Gandalf cautiously, but faltered when he noticed his eyes were open, "Pippin!" he heard Merry shout softly to him, but he disregarded him and waved his hand in front of Gandalf's eyes which didn't move and he sighed in relief as he realised the wizard was asleep. Pippin's eyes moved down to the bundle that was clutched loosely in Gandalf's arms. Merry sat up and looked at Pippin with apprehension, "Pippin!" he shouted over to him again, but Pippin continued to ignore him and picked up a nearby jug from the floor as Gandalf suddenly muttered something in his sleep making Pippin recoil in alarm, but he regained his courage and swiftly grabbed the bundle, replacing it with the jug. Merry looked at him in distress, "Pippin! Are you mad?" he shouted over to him as he came back over to Merry.

Pippin placed the bundle on the floor in front of him and Merry and unwrapped it, revealing Saruman's Palantir glowing faintly, "I just want to look at it, just one more time." He muttered as he stared at it in wonder.

"Put it back!" Merry said resolutely and Pippin glanced up at him before looking back into the Palantir. He smiled then and put his hands on it, "Pippin!" Merry said as he sat up more fully and watched as Pippin's smile turned to a grimace and an orange glow materialised from the Palantir with a black pupil showing. Pippin's hands seemed to fuse onto the Palantir and he began to tremble, "No!" Merry said in fear as Pippin began to quiver even more and closed his eyes. Merry became increasingly vexed as he watched with wide eyes, "Pippin!" he shouted as Pippin began to tremble more and more violently.

Outside, Legolas' eyes went wide as he looked at Aragorn, "He is here!" he shouted and Aragorn dropped his pipe in shock.

Pippin closed his eyes forcefully as he heard a deep voice resounding in his head, "_I see you!_" it said and Pippin let out a scream and stood up with the Palantir stuck in his hands, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted as the Palantir appeared to be surrounded in fire. Merry watched powerlessly as Pippin fell to the floor seemingly struggling with it, "Help! Gandalf help!" Merry shouted and woke the old wizard immediately and he turned as Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room waking the other occupants as the door banged against the wall in their haste.

Draco sat up startled, "What's going on?" he said as he looked to see pippin struggling on the ground, "Oh…that is not good." He muttered and stood, taking out his wand in case it was needed.

Hermione had also awoken and was getting up, "Legolas?" she whispered as her eyes fell on Pippin and her hand flew to her mouth in shock and worry.

"Help him!" Merry shouted and Aragorn ran to Pippin, taking the Palantir from Pippin. He struggled with it momentarily before dropping it on the floor and it rolled away towards Merry who avoided it and it stopped with a thud against a wall. Merry looked over at Pippin who was not moving, "Pippin!" he shouted as he scrambled over to him.

Gandalf ran after the Palantir and threw a blanket over it. He then turned indignantly, "Fool of a Took!" he shouted, but then his throat constricted as he looked at the unmoving Pippin whose eyes were wide open in horror, "No." he whispered fearfully as he ran to Pippin's side, shoving Merry and Draco out of the way. He took Pippin's hand and placed his other on his forehead closing his eyes gently. He then muttered something inaudible under his breath and moved his hand to Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumped with a gasp, waking up and looked around in alarm. Gandalf breathed in relief, "Look at me." He said firmly and Pippin looked at him in dread and humiliation.

"Gandalf, forgive me!" he said desperately as he closed his eyes again.

"Look at me! What did you see?" Gandalf growled urgently as his companions looked on in shock and interest.

Pippin looked passed him to the ceiling, a glazed look came over his face, "A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." He answered as the vision played again in his mind's eye. Fire spreading throughout a large Courtyard, a white tree in the middle and a tower passed it, "The city was burning." He said as the horror settled back into his eyes again.

Draco frowned slightly, "Minis Tirith?" he muttered to himself in confusion and Legolas looked at him with a frown wondering how he would know that. Draco then shook his thoughts away and wandered outside of the Golden Hall. Hermione frowned as her eyes followed him in his wake.

Gandalf also looked at Draco quickly, a frown on his brow before looking back at Pippin, "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked him urgently.

Pippin's eyes widened, "I saw…I saw him!" he said in panic as Gandalf's eyes widened, "I could hear his voice in my head." He whispered the last and closed his eyes again briefly.

Gandalf shook him slightly, "And what did you tell him? Speak!" he said determinedly.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin choked out.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf shouted heatedly as Pippin looked up at him with gloomy eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked outside, the cool air hitting her face and caressing her hair in a light breeze, waking her up just that little bit more. She looked down and noticed Draco sitting on a step looking out at the night sky with a brooding expression on his face. He looked bothered by something and Hermione, having a vast thirst for knowledge that constantly needed to be quenched, made her way over to him and quietly sat down, waiting for him to speak first.

If he was going to tell her what was on his mind, she would have to be patient and wait for him to open up to her. That was the way Draco worked and she knew if she tried to push him or pry information out of him his guard would go back up, he would manage to change the subject and she would never get anything out of him.

So she sat patiently and didn't utter a single word, not even a hello.

It was almost half an hour before Draco finally spoke, "I've always known that I was different from everyone else, special in some way." He whispered as Hermione looked at him interestedly, but didn't let her curiosity get the best of her. He sighed and continued, "When I found out about your Heritage, it made me feel envious in a way. I wanted to have ties to these people in some way. Then…when we were in Lothlórien and Haldir greeted me with such admiration I was so confused at first and then when we were in the city…all those Elves bowing to me like I was a King or something? I really was curious you know…" he trailed off and said no more.

Hermione shifted slightly, itching to ask him if he knew why they had acted like that. She reasoned with herself that he had told her quite a bit already, he may as well tell her the rest so she placed a tender hand on his shoulder making him look at her and she smiled at him lightly, "Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? If it is confidence you want, something that you don't think anyone else should know, I won't say a word…not even to Legolas." She told him sincerely making sure she retained eye contact with him the whole time.

She could almost see the wheels turning in his head: should he trust her or not?

Eventually, he looked away and Hermione feared he was going to put his guard up so she was mildly surprised when he spoke again, "When I was a kid, around 5 or 6 I began having bizarre dreams; dreams of people I had never met, Cities I had never seen, Woods and Forests I had never stepped foot it…they used to scare me, but eventually they just became a normal part of my life and I honestly thought I just had a wild imagination." He paused as Hermione listened intently, she didn't know where he was going with this, but she was storing every single detail in her mind for reference. Draco glanced at her with a sad smile before continuing, "When I started at Hogwarts, the dreams became more vivid and I began feeling weird sensations at times, almost like a Portkey and I would feel dizzy, but then they would suddenly stop and I would be fine. Then the hallucinations started…" he trailed off as he shook his head and fell silent.

"Hallucinations?" Hermione asked gently, trying not to push him for information.

Draco nodded, "In one of them, I saw a Great White City surrounding a castle, flags on the Towers. I would hear cheers as if they were next to me as men rode through the gates on horses, coming back from a battle and there would be a gathering in a Courtyard…" he trailed off again and shook his head, "I couldn't believe it. I had had visions, dreams and hallucinations of a place that Pippin described!" he said to her as Hermione's eyes widened.

"You've seen all this before?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I didn't say anything because I knew how everyone would react. Harry would have probably laughed at me, you would be like you are now…" he paused as he looked at her, "…fascinated and everyone else would just act like the Elves did." He told her and twisted his hands together.

"I am not fascinated…I'm just curious." She told him as a frown flitted onto her face.

Draco smiled, "Yes you are. Hell If you were telling me this, I'd be fascinated." He told her with a chuckle.

"Okay I'll admit I'm a little fascinated. It's not every day you know a guy that has had hallucinations about a place you've never even been to." She told him. Draco's smiled slipped off his face almost instantly at her words and she looked at him in worry, "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him.

Draco hesitated and Hermione could feel him pulling away, his guard going up, but then he shook his head and sighed, "I have been here before." He whispered and she almost thought she hadn't heard him right.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him in astonishment.

"Hermione, I've been here before. I've lived in this time." He said in irritation as he tried to make her understand.

She stayed silent for a few minutes as she stared at him with wide eyes. She wondered if he had finally gone insane with everything that had happened and the knowledge that Voldemort and his followers were in Middle Earth. It must have been a jolt to the system for him. She shook away her thoughts mentally and blinked, "How is that possible?" she asked him, humouring him as she was morbidly curious as to what remarkable tale he was gonna whip up.

However, the completely grave expression he was wearing was making her wonder if he was telling the truth and not just jesting.

"Not in this life." He answered her and she looked back at him in disbelief.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please! Look, if you're not going to be serious, then I guess I'll just go!" she said irately as she stood and began making her way back into the Golden Hall.

Draco stood and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her, "Hermione, I'm being serious! For once in my life, I'm actually being serious and not messing around!" he told her furiously. Hermione looked back uncertainly and he reigned in his anger, "Look, I know it sounds absolutely delusional, but it seems that anything is possible these days. Lady Galadriel spoke to me, Hermione, she-"

"When? How? Considering you were with Harry and I for the majority of the time in Lothlórien, when did you get a chance to talk to her?" Hermione asked him resolutely.

"She…I don't know! She sort of communicated with me when I was sleeping and we spoke of who I really am and that I would become what I am meant to be…I would become my real self and help in the defeat of Voldemort and Sauron!" He shouted in annoyance, he really didn't want to fall out with Hermione, but he was getting severely pissed off at her lack of understanding and trust in him.

Hermione calmed herself down and looked at him, "Okay let's say that I believe you, who are you really then?" she asked him. Draco hesitated again and looked down at the ground. He mumbled something and Hermione strained to hear him, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that, you were talking to the ground!" she said getting frustrated with the way things were going.

Draco looked at her and he backed away slightly, "No…you'll just laugh, think I'm joking or send me to a mad house." He shook his head and turned from her, walking down the stairs.

"Draco? Just tell me! Who are you? Really? Why do the Elves bow to you? Why do they hold you in such high regard." She asked him and he slowly turned back to her.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, deliberating on how best to tell her. He looked anywhere but at her and then, eventually, he looked up and looked her dead in the eyes, "I'm…the Prince of Mirkwood…" he whispered and she looked back at him with wide, confused eyes.

**A/N: Oh man, I wasn't intending on leaving this as a cliffy, but what the hey! So I really did not like this chapter, I feel like I've lost my touch :( Writing just doesn't come to me so easily anymore but I promise you all, I will be updating more (Nothing else better to do!) I do have a lot more free time after all :) Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and please Read and Review!**


	38. The Truth Will Set You Free

_**Chapter 37: The Truth Will Set You Free…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I have added.**

**A/N: Another Chapter :) I'm not back to work until Wednesday so I will get as many up as possible in the next few days! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next Chapter as Draco reveals all with a little help! :D Please Read and Review!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sat down on the step, her eyes never leaving Draco's face as he looked back at her, his eyes gloomy but begging for her to have faith in him. She shook her head at him, refusing to even consider what he had just said. Her mind was working at a rapid pace, trying to figure out if he was being himself or if he was truly being serious. However, as she looked at him and took in the way he was twisting his hands, the way his shoulders sagged and his eyes pleaded with her to believe him, she began to think he was being truthful.

She shook her head again, "How can you be the Prince of Mirkwood? Legolas and Kulich are both the Prince's so…" she trailed off as she tried to comprehend it all and make the pieces of the puzzle fit together but there was just one piece she was missing.

Draco sat next to her on the step and turned to look at her, "You could say I'm the future Prince of Mirkwood…or what I will be if you stay in this time with Legolas." He answered her and he could see the wheels turning as she processed the information and tried to make sense of what he was referring to.

She shook her head at him, "I really don't understand. What are you talking about? How does this have anything to do with me?" she asked him.

Draco shrugged, "Well to make a long story short…I was Legolas' son in a past life." He answered and he looked back at her when he heard a thud and realised she had fainted. He sighed, knowing she was going to have either that reaction or she would be livid and storm in to the Golden Hall to demand an explanation from Legolas. He snickered inwardly at the thought of how Legolas would be able to enlighten her as he took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Enervate." He muttered and she woke up, "You okay?" he asked her as she sat back up, rubbing the back of her head where she had hit it on the stone when she blacked out.

She looked at him in horror and incredulity, "Legolas…he-" he cut her off.

"Before you begin making allegations and allusions that the Elf has betrayed you or not told you everything, he is totally innocent. As I stated before, I was his son in a past life and believe me I had that same reaction when Lady Galadriel told me, but she showed me visions and I couldn't fault it. It was the truth and I am still finding it very hard to accept." He enlightened her and she nodded dazedly.

"Okay…but then what does that have to do with me?" she asked him before what he said before came back to her, _or I will be if you stay in this time with Legolas_. She stood and backed away from him, "Are you trying to say that-" she cut herself off, "No it's not possible. How the hell does that even make sense! I mean, I've never been in this time and I've never met Legolas until we came back to this time!" she shouted in frustration.

"Okay let me try and explain." He said to her and she nodded at him so he continued, "As I specified, this has happened in a past life for me and the way Lady Galadriel explained it made it sound as though you and Harry were also here in a past life. I'm not sure how it works out to be honest, but the Elves all seem to know about it, hence the bowing and the respect I have been getting. Why do you think you and Harry are both known to them as well? Lady Galadriel has shown them." He elucidated to her.

Hermione looked back at him with a thoughtful expression, "But then how does Legolas not know? If Lady Galadriel has made all the Elves aware, then why does he not know?" she questioned him.

"That is because it has not happened yet." Came a voice from behind them and the two turned to see Lord Thranduil and Lady Kerishiera behind them.

Hermione still looked confused, "I realise that, but then why do all the Elves know? Why is Legolas being kept in the dark?" she asked them.

"He is not being kept in the dark, dear Hermione; it is that he has yet to comprehend it. He will, in time. All the pieces of the puzzle will fall into place and that is when you fully accept the decision you are being tasked to make." Kerishiera told her and Hermione looked down at the ground.

She hadn't really thought about the choice she was to make. Subconsciously, by giving the Evenstar Pendant to Legolas, she had given him her heart so would that not mean she would stay with him in this time?

As if reading her thoughts, Thranduil placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him, "Do not let anyone try to deter you from this decision. It is yours alone and only you will know what to do when the choice presents itself to you. There is not one among us that will judge you for your decision as you are your own person and you need to do what you feel is right." He told her and she nodded, tears in her eyes. He then turned to look at Draco, "As for your quandary young Draco, it is true what the White Lady has revealed to you and I can tell you are still very confused as to what she truly meant when she told you that you are a Prince of Mirkwood. In a past life, you were but you being in this time now has changed the course of events that will come about in the future. If you stay in this time, that future where you were a Prince will change." He explained to Draco, but the Slytherin just looked even more confused if that's even conceivable.

"So if I stay here, my past will be forfeit?" he asked them.

They nodded, "Your life in the future will be forfeit and all your past lives will cease to exist as you start again in this time." Kerishiera clarified to him.

Draco frowned at her in bafflement, "Wait a sec…if my past lives and my future is forfeit, then how am I the only one affected by this? Wouldn't the same go for Harry and Hermione?" he asked them as Hermione also looked at them inquisitively.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes it is the same. As we all know, Hermione is related to Lord Elrond and Harry is related to Aragorn. If they were to stay in the past, that would also be forfeit, but it would still be true. They would remain related to them just as you would remain related to us. The only difference is, you would all be born again in a sense and would start your life again creating a new future. This rule also goes for Harry if he defeats Voldemort, in the future Voldemort will cease to exist as he was. He will be born when the time comes, but because Harry stayed here in this time, it will alter many things for him and the future in where he was a Dark Lord may or may not happen." He clarified but the two were still very bewildered.

"I really don't understand." Draco said honestly and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Right now, because you have journeyed to the past, you are still being viewed as those from the future and do not fit into this time because you were not here in a sense before this. So the people you were in your past life here are no longer here because they have either not been born yet…" he looked at Draco at this point, "…or they have replaced the person that was here." He then looked at Hermione who frowned.

"So the person I was in my past life are no longer here because I'm here?" Hermione asked and they both nodded, "So either way…if I stay here I will replace the person I was in my past life and take their place next to Legolas as if I was her anyway and if I return to the future he will…" she trailed off as she grasped what this would mean, "Oh no…" she whispered as tears appeared in her eyes.

"So you have apprehended the burden of what has happened." Thranduil said to her desolately.

Draco looked between them, "What are you talking about?" he asked them.

Hermione turned to him with tearful eyes, "I'm so sorry, Draco." She said as the tears fell and she walked away down the steps.

Draco went to follow her, but Thranduil stopped him, "Let her be alone. I feel wretched for having thrust that upon her. It will make the choice all that harder for her to choose." He said to him as Draco looked at him in confusion.

"I still don't get it." He said to them.

Kerishiera looked down gloomily before looking back at him, "If Hermione returns to the future, you will disappear because Legolas has fallen for her and he will have no other and will diminish. You will never have been born, but if she stays in the past you will still not fit into this time, because you have not been born yet. You are Elf kind, but Elves are not like us in the future and the intensified senses we have are dulled to you and you would seem like an ordinary man. You are not. Hermione has the intensified senses because the Valar made it so and they can make it so for you as well if you stay here in the past and you will become like us, but it will still mean you will never fit into this time because you were never meant to be here. Your timeline, past lives and present started when Hermione's past self gave birth to you." She told him and Draco had to grab onto the wall to stop himself from falling.

"So either way I'm screwed." He said quietly to them.

"Not exclusively. If you stay in the past, this will come about. If you return to the future you will still exist and your timeline will only alter, but you will still have a life and a past." Thranduil told him.

Draco frowned, "So I have to return to the future then?" he asked them.

"You do not have to, but things will alter significantly if you stay here." Thranduil told him.

Draco nodded; "Okay so I have a choice to make as well?" he asked them.

"Yes in a sense. Whatever you choose, it will be done. Only here in the past will you remember." Kerishiera told him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked them.

"If you return to the future, your memory will be wiped so you will not remember any of this and if your future has changed, you will only know that and nothing else." She explicated.

Draco nodded, "Fair enough, but what about Harry? What will happen to him?" he asked them.

"Harry is in the same position because his timeline starts when Aragorn has his first son or daughter." Thranduil enlightened him and then he continued, "Do not let this information get to you, Master Draco, no matter what the choice, things will go on. Everything happens for a purpose." He told him and the two walked away back into the Golden Hall leaving Draco with his thoughts as he looked towards the horizon where the sun was now coming up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later that day, everyone was in the Golden Hall except Hermione who no one had seen except Thranduil, Kerishiera and Draco since she had gone to see if Draco was okay. Legolas had been vexed about it all morning, but Thranduil had had a word with him and he had calmed down, but he still wasn't mindful of why she had gone off and had been wanting to look for her, but Gandalf had been saying she was in the city and safe so he would let it go each time he had looking for her in mind. He felt uncomfortable and hoped he hadn't done something to upset her. He had also noticed that Draco had been very silent and not his typical witty self and had deliberated about that as well.

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder before addressing Théoden, "We know what Sauron's aims are. Pippin told of what he saw in the Palantir. There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains." He glanced at Pippin and Merry fleetingly and Pippin flinched in embarrassment and Gandalf turned back to Théoden, "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." He told them as Gimli sighed in relief, "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." He told him as Théoden nodded nonchalantly for him to continue, "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth…" he trailed off as he nodded towards Aragorn, "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf finished as Théoden looked back in irritation.

Théoden stood from his throne furiously, "Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" he enquired to Gandalf who made to speak, but was cut off.

"I will go!" Aragorn said resolutely.

"No!" Gandalf told him decisively and turned to him.

Aragorn looked back in incredulity, "They must be warned!" he said almost indignantly.

"They will be." Gandalf declared as Aragorn frowned. Gandalf approached him and leaned closely to him, speaking in a low voice, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." He told him cryptically before turning away from him, "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith…" he revealed and looked at Pippin, "…and I won't be going alone." At this Pippin looked back in trepidation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gandalf hurried outside towards the stables with Merry and Pippin running to keep up with him, "Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" he said steadfastly to him as Pippin looked down in disgrace.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked him urgently, but Gandalf didn't answer.

Merry stopped running turned to him, "Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" he asked irritated at the situation.

"I don't know, I can't help it." Pippin answered, distressed that Merry was annoyed with him.

"You never can!" Merry shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again." Pippin assured him as if this would make things better.

Merry placed his hands on Pippin's shoulders, "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here." Merry told him, trying to make Pippin understand that he was in danger.

Pippin looked back, alarmed, "And you? You're coming with me?" he asked him, but Merry turned and began walking away, "Merry?" Pippin implored him.

Merry turned back to him, but continued walking, "Come on!" he shouted back as the two ran into the stables and over to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned and lifted Pippin onto Shadowfax's back quickly, "How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked Gandalf who was pulling the reins over Shadowfax's neck so Pippin could hold onto them.

"Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf told him bemusedly.

Merry looked down at something in his hands, "Here, something for the road." He said as he handed the leather pouch to Pippin.

Pippin opened it and looked at the contents with wide eyes, "The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" he asked him appreciatively.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pippin." Merry said in slight amusement before it fell from his face.

Pippin looked down at him, "But, we'll see each other soon?" Pippin asked him buoyantly as Merry looked across at Gandalf, "Wont we?" Pippin asked putting this question to both of them as he looked between them.

Merry looked up at Pippin, "I don't know! I don't know whats going to happen." He told him as he backed away, dismayed.

"Merry?" Pippin said in dread as Gandalf got up on Shadowfax and took the reins, holding onto the small Hobbit with one arm.

"Run, Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf told the horse and they took off swiftly.

"Merry!" Pippin shouted back at him as they galloped out of city.

Merry sprinted up the steps of a watchtower, "Merry!" Draco shouted as he and Aragorn followed him and the three of them stood watching Shadowfax fade into the distance.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone." He said despondently as he looked at Draco and Aragorn, "Just like Frodo and Sam." He said as tears filled his eyes.

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know that much about Hobbits, but I can tell you are strong people." He said as Merry smiled faintly.

Aragorn grinned down at him and ruffled his hair, "Yes and one thing I've learnt about Hobbits: They are a most hardy folk." He laughed as Merry shook his head.

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took!" he said and laughed with the other two but inside he was apprehensive about his cousin and best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Far away from Edoras in the woods near Rivendell, a long train of Elves rode leisurely along a woodland pass. Arwen was among them and she was looking down in melancholy at what she was doing. Losing hope and she almost detested herself for not being strong. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to be by Aragorn's side forever, but her Father had been right…she would fade into shadow and it frightened her.

As she rode, she thought back to what her Father said as she got onto her horse, "_Take her by the safest road. A ship lies anchored in the Grey Havens. It waits to carry her across the sea. The last journey of Arwen Undómiel._" He had said and this gave her little ease. She didn't want this to be her last journey.

As this thought crossed her mind, she looked up as a small child, he could have only have been about six or seven years old, ran across the path in front of the Elves. She watched him interestedly speculating where he could have come from and why the Elves were still moving forward when she noticed him run up towards a man standing looking out of a window. Her breath caught in her throat as the man turned and ran to the boy, picking him up and swinging him around in his hands smiling and turning around with him. Arwen watched, tears in her eyes as the boy looked down into Aragorn's face and he kissed him on the cheek. The child laughed, but it faded as he looked directly at Arwen and she looked down at his neck where the Evenstar Pendant was hanging, sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the window. She closed her eyes then and tears fell from her eyes.

"_There is nothing for you here only death._" Elrond's words echoed in her mind and Arwen opened her eyes, the vision had vanished and she could only see the trees of the forest surrounding her.

Figwit, the Elf Elrond had told to take on the safest road, turned to look at her, "Lady Arwen we cannot delay." He said to her and she looked back with newfound resolve. She turned her horse and galloped off back to Rivendell, "My lady!" Figwit shouted after her, but as she disappeared out of sight, he shook his head and the Elves continued on their journey to the Grey Havens.

It didn't take Arwen long before she was riding across the bridge in Rivendell and towards where her Father was sitting in a small Courtyard. She got off her horse and ran towards her Father, her cloak falling from her shoulders as she ran up the steps, "Tell me what you have seen." She said to him purposefully.

Elrond stood and approached her, "Arwen." He said forlornly.

"You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?" she asked him almost irately.

"I looked into your future and I saw death." Elrond told her austerely.

Arwen shook her head, "But there is also life. You saw there was a child. You saw my son." She said dismayed that he never told her.

Elrond looked away from her, "That future is almost gone." He elucidated, trying to make her understand.

Arwen persevered, "But it is not lost."

Elrond turned from her fully, "Nothing is certain." He said as he leaned on the railing looking out over Rivendell.

"Some things are certain." She said as she stood next to him, "If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time." She said unwaveringly. She made her way inside leaving no room for argument and put her cloak back on, pulling the hood up as she approached the shards of Narsil, "From the ashes of fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be blade that was broken…" she closed her eyes as she saw the blade breaking beneath Sauron's foot before opening her eyes again, "The crownless again shall be King." She whispered as another cloaked figure came to stand next to her and she turned to him, "Reforge the sword…ada." She entreated, but Elrond walked away and she stared after him dejectedly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The days passed, blurring into weeks and then a month had passed since Arwen had returned to Rivendell and she walked into her bed chamber reading a book. She abruptly began feeling fatigued and she sat down on her bed, the book dropping from her hands. She rubbed her fingertips together as Elrond walked in and picked the book up, placing it next to her on the bed and took her hands, "Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you." He told her worriedly.

She shook her head and looked back at him, "This was my choice. Ada, whether by your will or not there is no ship now that can bear me hence." She told him, the determination still present and Elrond nodded.

He left her then with new purpose and headed to where the shards of Narsil were. He took them and headed to the Forge where he began the reforging of Narsil into Anduril, the Flame of the West.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Near Minas Tirith, Gandalf and Pippin galloped speedily across plains and forests, passing mountains and splashing through a river. Gandalf stopped Shadowfax briefly on the other side, "We have just passed into the realm of Gondor." He told Pippin who nodded momentarily and Gandalf hurried Shadowfax on and the galloped over another plain and up a hill where they stopped and looked down at a great white city. Pippin looked down in awe as Gandalf explained, "Minas Tirith. City of Kings." With that he pulled Shadowfax into a gallop again and they went down the other side of the hill and towards the looming city.

They galloped into the city; people were jumping out of the way hastily as they rode to the topmost level and stopped in front of a huge white hall. Gandalf dismounted before reaching up to help Pippin down and they walked towards the door hurriedly. As they passed a large Courtyard, they walked passed a dead white tree and Pippin stopped as he stared at it, his vision returning fleetingly, "It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf." He said as he pointed to it urgently.

Gandalf nodded, "Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor however, is not the King. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the Throne." Gandalf told him as they continued to the door. Gandalf stopped then and turned to Pippin, "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's Father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise and do not mention Frodo or the Ring and say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all Peregrin Took." Gandalf cautioned him before he pushed the doors open and they walked through a massive hall, approaching the Throne where a man with wiry grey hair sat on a seat at the base of the steps to the Throne, "Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf said in greeting as he took in Denethor sitting bent over a broken horn. Gandalf paused a moment as he took in the man before him before continuing, "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." He enlightened him as to why they had come.

Denethor looked up then, "Perhaps you come to explain this." He queried as he showed the horn to them, "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead." He said to them, his anguish showing through.

Pippin closed his eyes and remembered the death of Boromir and then he opened them and stepped forward towards Denethor, "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." He approached the Throne and kneeled before Denethor.

Gandalf reached to stop him, "Pippin." He said austerely, but the Hobbit disregarded him.

Pippin looked up at Denethor, "I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt." He told him candidly.

Denethor observed the Hobbit in slight glee and sat forward in his seat, "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty as man as he was." He enquired, the fury building in his attitude again.

Pippin looked up at him, "The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many." He told him, not realising that he had just said the wrong thing and Denethor looked evidently distraught at his words.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and walked forward hitting Pippin with his staff to move him out of the way, "Get up!" he shouted at Pippin who hurriedly got to his feet and stood just behind Gandalf, mortified with himself and wishing he had heeded Gandalf and not said anything. Gandalf looked at Denethor unsympathetically, "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defence of this City. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Gandalf reasoned with him.

Denethor leered callously at him, "You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn and I tell you now I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship." He said indignantly, his bitterness showing through as he spoke of Aragorn.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward." Gandalf rationalised with him crossly.

Denethor jumped up, fuming at his words, "The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" he shouted at him obstinately. Pippin watched as he looked between the two glowering each other down furiously.

Gandalf turned on his heel then, "Come!" he barked at Pippin who followed him and they quickly left the hall. They walked through the Courtyard, Pippin following the visibly seething Gandalf as he spoke, "All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again." He said as they walked towards the white tree and stopped in front of it.

Pippin looked at it in wonder before looking up at Gandalf, "Why are they still guarding it?" he asked him.

Gandalf sighed as he placed a hand on the white bark, "They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a King will come and this City will be as it once was before it fell into decay." He told him as Pippin recalled the view he had seen on the hill, the grandiose City in the distance, "The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons." He expounded as they walked along the parapet to the end, "Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars and so the people of Gondor fell into ruin." He said as they looked down over the city of Minas Tirith, "The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." He finished as Pippin moved away from Gandalf and looked over at the mountain of Mordor and the disturbances going on there.

"Mordor." Pippin alleged quietly, but Gandalf heard him and stood at his side placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf confirmed as Pippin looked on in anxiety.

His eyes raised to the black clouds above Mordor heading in their direction, "A storm is coming." He said in worry.

Gandalf nodded as he too looked at the black swirl of clouds, "This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin." He clarified and Pippin looked petrified at the concept.

Pippin turned and looked back at the City before looking back at Gandalf, "Well…Minas Tirith…very impressive." He said as a small smile reached Gandalf's lips, "So where are we off to next?" he enquired, hoping Gandalf would say somewhere far away and safe.

Gandalf looked down at the small Hobbit in which he could see the dread building in his eyes and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city." He told him and Pippin visibly wilted jadedly, apparently already knowing Gandalf would say something like that. Pippin and Gandalf looked back towards Mordor, "Help must come to us." He told Pippin who closed his eyes and hoped it would come quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Far away from where Gandalf and Pippin were standing on the parapet in Minas Tirith, nearer to Mordor than they wanted to be, Frodo, Sam and Harry were following Gollum through a grey leafless forest, "I wonder what time it is." Harry said to them in an attempt to make conversation with the two silent Hobbits.

Sam looked up at him, "It must be getting near teatime. Leastways it would be in decent places where there is still teatime." He said to him as he sighed in resignation, thinking of Hobbiton where his Gaffer would be sitting down to a nice meal next to a warm fireplace.

"We're not in decent places." Gollum told him, making Sam's face fall that little bit more.

Harry looked between them and shook his head before looking at Frodo who looked troubled as he stared ahead, "Frodo?" he asked gently.

Sam moved over to his friend, "Mr Frodo? What is it?" he asked him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Frodo looked at them before looking down, "It's just a feeling. I don't think I'll be coming back." He said despondently.

Harry walked over to them, "Why do you say that? Of course you will. It's just the location, hell I'm thinking the same thing, but you need to stay positive, Frodo." He said as he hugged him briefly.

"Mr. Harry is right. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again just like Mr Bilbo. You'll see." He said and Frodo nodded slightly and they both stood back to let Frodo lead off in front.

They walked for a while until they eventually arrived at a crossroads where a statue of a King stood, scrawled all over with red graffiti, "I think these lands were once part of the Kingdom of Gondor." Frodo mused as he looked at the statue. They walked around it, taking it in before moving to stand back in front of it, "Long ago, when there was a King." He assumed as he looked at the head of the King, replaced by a jaggedly worked, iron wrapped stone.

As they made to walk away, they came across the King's head on the ground with flowers weaved around its top like a crown. The sun came out then and illuminated the King's head and Harry smiled, "That looks like a crowned King to me." He said as Sam turned and saw it as well.

"Mr Frodo, look! The King has got a crown again." He said happily as Frodo turned to look and a little smile reached his lips as he looked at it. Sam and Harry beamed at him, but then when the sun went behind the clouds again, Frodo's smile dropped and Sam and Harry looked at each other concisely as Frodo turned to continue on.

Gollum perched on a rock ahead and turned back to them, "Come on, Hobbits! Mustn't stop now. This way!" he shouted back to them and they sighed and followed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Edoras, Hermione stood where Legolas had been standing the night before, looking out at the swirling black clouds encircling Mordor. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Draco, Thranduil and Kerishiera the night before, but a hand on her shoulder pulled her away from those thoughts and she turned, "Where in the world have you been hiding? Everyone has been nervous. Legolas is going spare!" Caresia asked as she looked at Hermione with distress.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise." She apologised as she looked back towards Mordor.

"It does not take a genius to know something is perturbing you, Lady Hermione. What is troubling you? Is it the impending war?" she questioned her, taking on a serious tone which Hermione had never heard her use in all the time she had known her.

Hermione nodded, but then shook her head, "It's not just that. It's everything. Draco's admission is also a weight on my mind now because whatever my decision, it affects him either way. I'm not sure what to do anymore." She told Caresia, determining that getting it off her chest may help alleviate the load.

Caresia nodded, "I cannot pretend to understand what it is you are going through, Lady Hermione, but one thing I have always done is follow my heart. Master Draco has his own decision to make, but you need to make your own based on what you want, not others. It may affect Master Draco in the long run, but you still need to do this for yourself. You cannot even let Leggy distract you in this." She told her scrupulously and Hermione smiled for the first time that day.

"You're right. Thanks Lady Caresia." Hermione said honestly as the Elf hugged her.

"Just call me Caresia, Lady Caresia makes me sound old!" she told her as they both laughed and the Elf led her into the Golden Hall where Legolas pulled Hermione into his embrace and the others smiled at them.

**A/N: A long chapter there, but I need to make it all up to you and that last chapter was so short! Anyway, I will probably be able to get a third one up tonight as well :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will start working on the next one.**

**Oh yeah! A side note, remember Valaria? Well I'm still open for ideas as Draco and Harry have not got any type of revenge on her yet for hurting Hermione in Lothlorien, so any ideas are still welcome XD Please Read and Review!**


	39. The Lighting of Amon Dîn: Minas Morgul

_**Chapter 38: The Lighting of Amon Dîn; Minas Morgul**_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing…blah, blah, blah…**

**A/N: Oh man I am on a roll! Three chapters in one day! I hope I am making it up to you all. I still feel really bad for letting you all wait for almost another year! I had not realised I had not updated since last April! Anyway, another chapter to keep you satisfied and who knows, I might even be able to slip a forth in XD Anyway, please R/R would be most appreciated! :)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return_

_We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned_

_I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim_

_'Cause I chose the waters that I'm in_

- 'What You're Made Of' by Lucie Silvas

The days seemed to be getting murkier and with it everyone was beginning to feel the weight of the war that was closing in around them. Legolas had spoken to Hermione of his fears as to why she had gone off the day before, but she had told him little and he was worried she was drawing away from him, from everyone. She had scarcely said a word to anyone since she had come back and she seemed to be avoiding him in a sense and his queries. He was getting fearful, though he didn't show it.

As he looked at Hermione who was sitting staring into nothing over the other side of the room, he began to wonder how best to approach her without her getting up and walking away which she seemed to have been doing a lot this day to evade any questions and he groaned mutely. He sought to help with whatever was upsetting her, but he knew he could not. This was something she evidently needed to figure out for herself and he felt helpless, an emotion he was not familiar with. He knew it was nothing he had done, but he was still utterly perplexed that she seemed to have withdrawn into herself. Then again, she had not really been herself since they had reunited and conjectured if there was more to what had happened than he initially thought. The thought that they had injured her in any way enraged him and he made to leave the Golden Hall. He stood in the spot he had stood in the night Pippin looked into the Palantir and let the breeze wash away the fury and darkness building within him.

She was pulling away; there was nothing he could do.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill _

_And you can meet it, but you never will _

_And I'm the reason that you're standing still _

_But I wish I could say the right words _

_To lead you through this land _

_Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand _

_Wish I could stay here, but now I understand _

_I'm standing in the way_

- 'Standing in the Way' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Aragorn watched as Legolas struggled with his internal battle and his eyes never once left Hermione. However, when he noticed Legolas' eyes darken with anger and the Elf stormed out of the room, he wondered what could have caused that reaction in his friend. He turned to look at Hermione; she hadn't even responded to his unexpected leaving which was peculiar as habitually she would have run out after him to see what was distressing him. He made his way over to her and stood at her side until she acknowledged his presence.

Aragorn frowned at her, "You are not yourself." He said brusquely and she closed her eyes and looked away. Her eyes searched the room and he knew immediately who it was she was looking for, "He is not here. He left a moment ago." He told her and she nodded, her shoulders sinking. He kneeled at her side and gently turned her head to look at him, "Hermione, he is worried about you. We are all worried. You have been silent all day and it is not like you to push Legolas away as you have been doing. Tell me, what is troubling you?" he implored with her as tears filled her eyes. Hermione let out a inaudible sob and Aragorn pulled her into his arms. He didn't like seeing her cry, like Legolas he had felt a connection to her and only wanted to shelter her like a father would his daughter. He looked at Hermione as if she were his daughter and the thought of something or someone hurting her incensed him, "Please, Hermione. Tell me what is wrong?" he asked her gently.

Hermione pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes and she glanced at Draco who was looking over at her with anxiety. He tilted his head to the left and made a funny face and she smiled. She knew then that he was not annoyed at her. He grinned at her and gave her a wink before turning to speak to Éowyn.

Aragorn watched the exchange and smiled slightly, but as Hermione looked back at him he wiped the tears from her eyes and she gave him a little smile, "I'm just scared. The choice I have to make…it's possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't want to lose all of you, but I don't want to lose Harry or Draco either." She clarified and he nodded in understanding.

"I cannot conceive how you feel, but you cannot keep Legolas in the dark, it is not reasonable. Something is troubling him, he left in anger and I am not sure why. Listen, if it is any consolation I had a burden to bear as well so I understand how you feel to a point. The choice I made has done nothing but tear me apart since I decided and now all I feel is remorse, but I know the choice I made was the correct one." He told her and she frowned.

"What choice was that?" she asked him as she wiped away any stray tears still on her face.

Aragorn smiled grimly, "Arwen. I let her go and the pain I saw in her face when I left…" he trailed off as he subconsciously gripped the Evenstar Pendant hanging around his neck, "I wish I could have chased it away, I wish I could have gone with her, but now I know she is safe and where she should be." He explicated despondently as his eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked him, she had been very fond of Arwen and had spoken with her at great length about the Elves and Rivendell. She had leant her books and had taught her a few things about their ways.

Aragorn looked out a window as if looking in the direction she had gone in, "She travelled to the Undying Lands to be with her kind and the Valar forever." He told her and a unfathomable sorrow filled his eyes, "I will never see her again." He whispered to her. Hermione hugged him for a while before pulling away and looking at him. He shook his head and stood, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder, "Do not let him go. He loves you…let him be there for you as you are there for him. Cherish him while you can, Hermione, for war is upon us and it may be the last chance you get." He told her as tears filled her eyes. She hadn't looked at it that way. She nodded at him and he smiled and walked away to speak with Merry who was looking very down without Pippin to distract him.

Hermione sat for a moment thinking over what Aragorn had said and with new optimism in her heart to lift the weight of her burden, she stood and left the Golden Hall in search of Legolas. She found him standing looking out towards Mordor. As she stood next to him, she could see his cynical expression and suddenly felt guilty for cutting him out. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to her, his countenance relaxing considerably to the hardened expression he had before.

"Hey." She whispered to him. He looked at her indecisively so she reached up and cupped his cheek gently, "I'm sorry." She said and leaned up to kiss him softly.

He looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything for fear she would pull away again. They stood in silence for a moment just looking into each other's eyes before Hermione spoke and told him everything that had been said. He didn't say anything, just listened to her calming voice as it washed over him like a veil even though what she told him bothered him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Strange times I wonder when they will end?_

_Mend mines tripping the ways in my head_

_There was a moment when I thought I knew it all_

_Nothing could face me, persuade me to move at all_

_But I took for granted and granted I took it for _

_Down on to my knees when strange days came for me_

- 'Strange Days' by Johnny Andrews, from Teenage Dirtbag

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, Gandalf stood looking out of a window smoking his pipe. Distant thunder could be heard as Pippin walked in the room and stood silently behind Gandalf as he started coughing. Pippin glanced at him before looking at the armour and weapons he had been handed earlier. Pippin glanced at Gandalf again, "So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." He said lightly as he picked up a sword, pulled it out of its scabbard and replaced it again, putting it back on the table. He turned fully to Gandalf then, "I mean they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?" he asked, looking at Gandalf uncertainly.

Without looking at him, Gandalf responded, "You're in the service of the Steward now. You'll have to do as you are told Peregrin Took." He said steadfastly before coughing again. Pippin moved over to another table and began pouring water into a goblet as Gandalf laughed bitterly, "Ridiculous Hobbit! Guard of the Citadel!" he said in artificial cheerfulness and Pippin looked at him chagrined as Gandalf started coughing again. Gandalf continued to look out over Mordor and coughed again. Pippin walked over and handed him the goblet which Gandalf took in gratitude, "Thank you." He said in a more gentle tone and touched Pippin's shoulder. The Hobbit nodded before moving to look out the window.

"There's no more stars! Is it time?" he asked, dreading the answer as he looked up at Gandalf.

"Yes." Gandalf nodded and they made their way outside and onto the parapet to get a better look at the ever looming black cloud above them.

Pippin leaned on the wall of the parapet and looked out over Gondor, "It's so quiet." He mused as Gandalf came to stand behind him.

Gandalf looked up at the sky before looking back down over the white city, "It's the deep breath before the plunge." He explained to Pippin who nodded slightly in understanding.

He pushed off the parapet and looked at Gandalf with disquiet clear in his eyes, "I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." He whispered as he looked back at Mordor. He then turned back to Gandalf, "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?" he asked, almost fearing the answer.

Gandalf observed him for a moment, before leaning on the parapet next to him, "There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." He answered and smiled at Pippin before looking back out over Mordor, "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. He also has Tom Riddle, the Death Eaters and the Dementors on his side. All will answer Mordor's call." He told him solemnly as Pippin looked out in fear of what was to become of them.

From down below they heard soldiers running along the road, "Come on!" the Captain shouted as the two watched their progress.

Gandalf shook his head, "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest." He told the Hobbit before pointing in the direction of Osgiliath, "If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this City will be gone." Gandalf said trying to keep his own anxiety at bay.

Pippin nodded, "But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something." He said and beamed at Gandalf, but Gandalf only looked back with a bothered frown, "Gandalf?" he said in alarm when he didn't receive an answer.

Gandalf turned away from the terrified Hobbit to look back out over Mordor, "Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill." He mused almost showing his own trepidation.

"Who, Gandalf?" Pippin asked, his voice a notch higher than normal.

"The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before." Gandalf enlightened him as Pippin looked up at him with wide eyes, "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." He told him as Pippin remembered that day, so long ago, "He is the Lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine." Gandalf told him and Pippin looked down in fear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Out of time to decide_

_Do we run? Should I hide?_

_For the rest of my life_

_Can we fly? Do I stay?_

_We could lose, we could fail_

_In the moment it takes_

_To make plans or mistakes_

- '30 Minutes' by Tatu

Far away in Mordor, Frodo, Harry, Sam and Gollum approached a wall, peering over it to look at Minas Morgul. Harry looked at the place in trepidation; he knew he had heard of it before Gollum had mentioned it and he strained to remember when and where. It then hit him; he had read it when they were still in Rivendell. He had been looking at the books in Elrond's study. He remembered reading that Isildur had built Minas Morgul at the south end of a pleasant valley in Ithilien near the mountainous border of Mordor. He had planted a sapling of the White Tree Nimloth outside this City and one of the seven Palantíri had been kept in the tower. The City's white marble walls, buildings and the Tower were designed to catch and reflect the moonlight and would shine with a soft silver luminescence that made it seem ethereal. Harry shook his head, it didn't look that way now, it just looked downright creepy to him.

He snapped back to what was going on as Gollum spoke, "The Dead City! Very nasty place full of enemies." He said to them before jumping over the wall.

"Go figures." Harry mumbled as they followed him and moved across the front of the City.

"Quick, quick! They will see, they will see!" Gollum shouted back to them as they lagged behind with fatigue. They climbed up the marble steps at the front of the City and Harry looked at the Silent Watcher as they went over to where Gollum was beckoning them to follow him, "Come away, come away. Look we have found it. The way into Mordor." Gollum told them and the three looked at the steep steps in dread, "The secret stair. Climb." Gollum said as he began climbing the steps.

Harry and Sam began to follow, but Frodo dithered and looked back at the City. His gaze became drawn and he forcibly moved inexorably towards it. Harry and Sam stopped to wait for him, but noticed the change in him and Sam ran back down the steps, Harry following and taking out his wand as he went, "No! Mr Frodo!" Sam shouted as they ran towards him.

"Not that way!" Gollum cried after them as they continued to run after Frodo. Sam caught up to him and grabbed him as Gollum reached their side, "What's it doing?" Gollum questioned, but Harry and Sam discounted him.

"No!" Sam barked as he and Harry struggled to keep him from walking into the City.

Frodo tried to shrug them off, "They're calling me." He contended and continued to fight them off.

"No!" Harry yelled as Gollum began helping pull Frodo away from the City. They managed to drag him back towards the stairs, but they fell over as a bright flash lit the city and a huge signal rose up from the Tower of the City. From Minas Tirith, Gandalf and Pippin watched as the signal rose up into the sky from the balcony of the room they were staying in.

Frodo struggled up off the ground as Harry and Sam stood as well. The ground shook beneath them and they struggled to climb up the first set of stairs. Gollum turned to them urgently, "Hide, hide!" he shouted to them as the signal became brighter.

The people of Gondor watched the signal go up in fear as Pippin looked at Gandalf in alarm. The wizard placed his arm around Pippin to show what little comfort he could offer as they watched, the impending war upon them.

Harry shielded his eyes as another wave of light lit the sky and he looked over at Frodo who began clutching his shoulder in agony, perspiring with the pain. Confused, he looked at Sam, "He was wounded on Weathertop when we were on the way to Rivendell. He was stabbed by one of the Nazgûl." Sam said in answer to Harry's unasked question and the Gryffindor nodded as he kept an eye on Frodo to make sure he was okay.

They peered over the edge of the stairs as a fell beast alighted on top of the Tower bearing The Witch King. He let out a horrifying screech and they had to hold their ears to shut out the sound. Harry felt as though his ears were going to start bleeding with the noise, but looked at Frodo in apprehension as the Hobbit clutched his shoulder again, "I can feel his blade." Frodo groaned in agony. The fell beast let out a roar towards the opening doors to the citadel and out marched Mordor's armies of Orcs.

Back in Minas Tirith, Gandalf could hear the screech of The Witch King and sighed, "We come to it at last." He whispered as Pippin looked up at him, "The great battle of our time." He clarified as Pippin looked back out at Mordor in terror and anxiety.

Harry, Frodo, Sam and Gollum watched Mordor's army of Orcs marching over the bridge and down just a foot below them. They looked up in alarm as the fell beast let out another roar and took off from the Tower, plunging low over their heads to hover over the army, "Come away Hobbits. We climb. We must climb." Gollum told them as he pulled at Frodo's sleeve. They stood and began climbing the stairs after Gollum as the vast army continued to pass below them with no knowledge that they were there or that the Ring was so close to them.

In Minas Tirith, Gandalf placed his hand on Pippin's shoulder, "The board is set, the pieces are moving." He told Pippin before pulling the Hobbit back inside.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_There's nowhere left to hide_

_In no one to confide_

_The truth burns deep inside_

_And will never die_

- 'Sing for Absolution' by Muse

Back with Harry, Frodo, Sam and Gollum, they continued to climb wearily up the stairs, "Up, up, up the stairs we go and then it's into the tunnel." Gollum told them chirpily, too chirpily for Harry and Sam's liking.

Harry and Sam frowned at each other, not liking his overly-happy tone and caught up with Gollum, "Hey, what's in this tunnel?" Harry asked him, but Gollum snubbed him and continued skipping up the stairs in delight.

Sam grabbed him, panic appearing in Gollum's eyes as Harry twirled his wand making that panic grow all that more, "You listen to me! You listen good and proper. Anything happens to him, you'll have me and Mr. Harry to answer to. One sniff that something's not right, one hair that stands up on the back of my neck, it's over. No more slinker, no more stinker." He threatened him as Frodo looked on with a frown, "You're gone. Got it? I'm watching you." He warned and let the creature go. Gollum watched them slyly as they moved off.

"What was that about?" Frodo asked as Sam and Harry caught up to him.

"Nothing. Just clearing something up." Sam answered as Gollum sneered after him and Harry scowled at him making the creature recoil slightly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Minas Tirith, Gandalf and Pippin rushed through the streets towards one of the watch towers that held a beacon, "Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf said to him as they stopped at the base of the great watch tower, "You must not fail me." He said firmly as Pippin nodded and ran over to the cliff face and began climbing up to the beacon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Belief over misery_

_I've seen the enemy_

_And I won't go back, back to how it was_

_And I got my heart set on what happens next_

_I got my eyes wide it's not over yet_

_We miracles and we're not alone_

- 'This is Home' by Switchfoot

By the river in Osgiliath, Soldiers were going about their tedious business; cooking on an opening fire and sharpening their blades, amongst other things. Faramir moved swiftly through the ruined buildings and stopped next to Madril who was sharpening his own blade, "It's been very quiet across the river." He said in disquiet as he looked around at the ruins.

Madril looked up at him, "The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the North, we'll have some warning." He informed him and Faramir nodded.

Out on the river, Orcs were silently rowing and a particularly grotesque Orc called Gothmog gesticulated to the others in the boats, "Quiet." He ordered them as they slowed their rowing slightly and all fell silent.

One of the Soldiers in the ruins ran up to Faramir, "We need 10 more." He said and Faramir nodded and moved off with the soldier, Madril following as well.

The Orcs sneaked up on the men of Gondor from the river and one soldier finally spotted them and went to shout out for help, "Kill him." Gothmog ordered and an Orc fired an arrow at the Soldier who fell amongst the rest of them.

Faramir and the soldier stopped as they heard the thud and, followed by Madril, made their way over to him. Faramir took in the dead Soldier, an Orc arrow sticking out of his midsection and looked towards the river, "They're not coming from the North! To the river quick, quick!" he shouted to his men as they grabbed their weapons.

"Go, come on!" Damrod barked to them to hurry.

The chief, grotesque Orc Gothmog sneered maliciously, "Faster!" he ordered them and they began to row faster, arriving at Osgiliath just as the soldiers got there to meet them, "Draw swords." Gothmog ordered them and they did as he bided. The Orcs began to disembark from their boats, whilst the men waited behind the pillars observing them and waiting for Faramir to gesture for them to attack. Faramir raised his arm in an indication to wait for a moment as the Orcs approached their position before beckoning them to attack and they jumped out of their hiding spots to engage the Orcs, a fight ensuing.

"Hold! Hold them!" one of the soldiers shouted, grasping they were acutely outnumbered and the fighting became more brutal. More and more Orcs began to pour into Osgiliath like a horde and Faramir began to fear the worst.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Days alone, never felt like this_

_The lights of home, a year away_

_And it's too late to fight it all, just drive._

_And the streets...glow...and the night..._

_The night is soft_

- 'Ki' by The Devin Townsend Project

Meanwhile, back at the beacon in Minas Tirith, Pippin was just arriving at the top of the cliff and climbed onto the beacon. He reached up to the burning lamp as Gandalf watched from far below. Pippin pulled on the oil container to try and reach the lamp and the rope broke, oil pouring down onto the dry straw. He reached the lamp and dropped it onto the beacon, watching in satisfaction as it began to burn brilliantly, but suddenly he realised the danger he was in and he hastily jumped off the beacon to avoid being burned alive.

The soldiers on guard looked up and suddenly noticed that the beacon was alight, "What?" one of them said in confusion as they moved towards the fire in bewilderment, watching it burn.

From below, Gandalf smiled with contentment when he saw the fire burning high and ran out onto the parapet, looking out into the distance, "Amon Dîn." He whispered as he watched a beacon blazing forth on the distant mountains.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit." a soldier shouted from below and Gandalf laughed, pleased with his plan.

Gandalf turned and noticed Denethor looking through a window. The Steward looked down at him indignantly before withdrawing and Gandalf's smile broadened, "Hope is kindled!" Gandalf shouted out thankfully as Pippin reached his side.

The beacons across the mountains were all lit until lastly one, that could be seen by Aragorn in Edoras, went up in flames.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_And after centuries have crawled, vilified_

_Our dark harkened day on spread wing now arrives_

- 'Tearing the Veil from Grace' by Cradle of Filth

Aragorn watched from outside the Golden Hall as the beacon became alight and dropped his pipe, running into the Golden Hall. He burst through the door, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he shouted at them as Théoden and his Generals turned to him in astonishment, "Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn told them as if they hadn't heard him before.

Aragorn noted the visible reluctance amongst them and gaped in scepticism and gradually became livid until Théoden spoke up, "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." He ordered as Aragorn grinned widely. Éomer glanced at Aragorn momentarily and then bowed to Théoden and left the hall. The bell began ringing out to gather the Rohirrim together. Théoden headed for his chambers and not long had passed before he was swiftly leaving the hall in full armour, "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days." Théoden ordered Éomer who was walking at his side. Éomer nodded and turned to leave, but Théoden grabbed him by the shoulder to bring him face to face, "On the third, we ride for Gondor…and war." He told him determinedly and Éomer nodded, turning to leave.

He ran outside and assembled his men; mounting his horse he addressed them, "We ride for Dunharrow. Forward!" he ordered them.

"Very good sir." One soldier near him said and with that they galloped out of Rohan.

Théoden watched them go before turning back into the Golden Hall, "Gamling." He said as he entered.

"My Lord!" he said anticipating his instructions.

Théoden walked over to him, "Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." He ordered him and Gamling nodded.

"I will." He alleged and left the Golden Hall.

Draco, Gimli, Hermione and Legolas watched him go and Draco chuckled causing his companions to look at him, "Well…looks like we're going to war! Bring. It. ON! Come on people! Let's get this show on the road!" he shouted as he ran out of the Golden Hall.

"Well, Master Draco seems to be back to normal." Gimli told them, amused at the boys frolics.

"Yeah, oh the bliss." Hermione put in as Legolas smiled slightly and Gimli laughed outright. Théoden watched as they left the Golden Hall, before looking at the mustering of the men moving about collecting armour and weapons.

Out in the stables, Aragorn looked up from where he was standing next to Éowyn tending Hasufel as Draco, Legolas, Hermione and Gimli walked into the stable. He turned back to look at Éowyn who was tending to her own horse, "Do you ride with us?" he questioned her as he placed the saddle on his horses back.

Éowyn glanced at him as she straightened the blanket on her horse, "Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." She told him and Aragorn raised his eyebrows. He reached over and moved the blanket revealing Éowyn's sword. She hastily snatched it back down to hide it and looked at him, "The men have found their Captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope." She said and smiled at him as Aragorn turned away, uneasy.

Draco left the stables and went back up to the Golden Hall with some armour and walked over to where Merry was standing holding his sword in both hands. He looked tense so Draco approached him, "You alright, Merry?" he asked him.

Merry nodded at him, "Yeah, just nervous." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry; we have Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli on our side. Not to mention Gandalf! How can we possibly fail!" he said and laughed as he placed the armour down on the ground.

"Yes, you're right!" Merry said and Draco watched as he walked over to Théoden and held out his sword in both hands, "Excuse me!" he said as Théoden turned to him interestedly, "I have a sword. Please accept it!" he entreated and kneeled before Théoden King, "I offer you my service Théoden King." He said in esteem.

Théoden smiled and moved over to him, reaching down to raise the small Hobbit to his feet, "And gladly, I accept it." He said as his grin widened, "You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." He told him as Merry beamed delightedly and turned away, looking at Draco who grinned at him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_When you feel like giving up _

_Just look how far you've come _

_'Cause when you take that first step _

_You know you've already won _

_You are so close you can almost _

_Hold it in your hands _

_May your faith be your guardian angel_

- 'Guardian Angel' by Lucie Silvas

Once all the men were ready and Éomer and Gamling had returned from their tasks, they mounted their horses, ready to leave for the encampment. Draco climbed up behind Gimli on a horse as Legolas climbed up behind Hermione, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. Gimli scoffed as his three companions looked over at him, "Have something to share, Gimli?" Draco asked from his position behind him on his horse, "Perhaps you'd like to hold me like Legolas is holding Hermione? I would, but I'm sorry, my hearts not in it, impending war and all." He told him as Legolas smiled and Hermione giggled. Gimli looked around at him in amazement and mortification, "I'm mighty flattered though." Draco finished as he gave the Dwarf a hug from behind, making Gimli recoil in degradation as his companions and the men that heard laughed at his expense.

"Draco, leave the poor guy alone!" Hermione laughed as Draco pretended to gasp at her and feigned a look of complete innocence.

Gimli growled slightly as he cleared his throat and Draco grinned, "Sorry Gimli, what were you really gonna share with us?" he asked as the Dwarf swatted him slightly.

"Horse men! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." He said to them, "That is what I was going to share." He muttered as Legolas looked over at him.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas stated as Gimli looked at him in disquiet at the notion.

The rest of the soldiers continued getting ready to leave, as Merry struggled to get his small horse to move. Aragorn whispered something in Sindarin to the small horse and it moved off, "Thank you!" Merry shouted back to him as Aragorn chuckled slightly.

Aragorn mounted Hasufel and moved over to where Théoden King was looking at the standard flying in the breeze, "So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith the doom of our time will be decided." He whispered, unheard by anyone and he turned as Aragorn took his place beside him.

Éomer took his place up front and addressed the soldiers, "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!" he shouted to them and the Riders hailed as they all galloped out of Edoras, Merry galloped along with them too.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I just looked at the time! It took me almost six hours (SIX HOURS!) to write this chapter! Hmm...I might not get another chapter up tonight, I did not realise the time. The chapters are getting longer and harder to write now because there is so much more action. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please Read and Review! XD**


	40. Only a Plank between One and Perdition

_**Chapter 39: Only a Plank between One and Perdition**_

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me…I own nothing except the plot :)**

**A/N: Okay this story is now getting more serious now and I managed to figure out I only actually have 11 Chapters more to go and that's including the Epilogue! :) Please Read and Review!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Osgiliath was being overrun and everywhere, many men were being slaughtered and those still alive were fighting ferociously to defend the City. Faramir ran through an archway with a group of Orcs that were running after him and he heard Madril shout his name. He dove out of the way and hid behind a pillar as Archers killed the Orcs. Madril ran over to him and held out his hand which Faramir gripped tightly and Madril helped him to his feet, "We can't hold them. The city is lost." He said as he looked at the swarming Orcs and the men falling to their blades.

Faramir looked around at the devastation that had been wrought upon Osgiliath and his men and nodded to Madril, "Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith." He ordered him and Madril moved off to alert the men.

Faramir cut down an Orc that was approaching him and another as it yelled and plunged its sword at him, which he evaded and brought his sword down slashing it into its back and it fell instantly. Faramir watched the carnage almost powerlessly when unexpectedly a dreadful shriek pierced the air and he looked up at the besmirched sky in horror.

"Nazgûl!" he heard Damrod holler from somewhere to his left as the Nazgûl soared over their heads.

Faramir began sprinting towards his men, "Take cover! Nazgûl! Fall back. Fall back to Minas Tirith!" he shouted to them and they all began to withdraw from the battle. As they fell back, Faramir turned to see Madril just as Gothmog slashed his back with his sword and, injured, he fell to the ground. Faramir looked on helplessly as he bellowed to his men, "Fall back!" he shouted as the Nazgûl began to harass the soldiers from above, "Retreat! Retreat! Run for your lives!" he yelled his own panic showing through as he ran through the City, telling his men to retreat.

As Madril lay incapacitated, but still alive Gothmog and an Orc stood looking down at him. Gothmog snatched the Orcs lance from him and thrust it down, killing Madril, "The age of men is over. The time of the Orc has come." Gothmog told the Orc who sneered spitefully.

Faramir mounted a horse and he, along with those who had endured the onslaught of Orcs, hurtled hastily out of Osgiliath towards Minas Tirith. Faramir glanced back to see that some of the men were trying to escape on foot, but were quickly crushed by the Nazgûl that was still attacking them from the air. He closed his eyes and continued forward as one of the soldiers shouted to him, "Keep going. It's the Nazgûl. Take cover My Lord." The Nazgûl lunged down and the beasts took soldiers in their talons, flying up high with them and released them to their deaths. None of the soldiers dared turn on their horses for fear of what they would see and continued on hurriedly, "It's coming." The soldier shouted.

Faramir looked on ahead and a frown flitted across his face as a solitary white rider galloped out from the City towards them. What fool would attempt to come to their aid? He marvelled before he began to overhear the hollers from the soldiers in Minas Tirith, "It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!" they shouted and Faramir felt new courage as he realised who the figure was.

Gandalf careered speedily towards the stricken men as the Nazgûl continued to pursue and harass them. He lifted his staff and sent forth a bright light and the Nazgûl shrieked, but flew away on its beast. Gandalf joined the Riders as they all dashed back to Minas Tirith together.

The colossal gates clanked open as they were reaching it, "Pull!" one of the soldiers shouted and the doors opened to admit the soldiers and Gandalf.

Faramir dismounted his horse and almost ran over to Gandalf who was stroking Shadowfax affectionately from where he was still sitting astride him, Pippin sitting in front of him holding onto the reins, "Mithrandir!" he cried in salutation and reprieve as Gandalf turned to face him, "They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." He informed him as Gandalf looked back at him in apprehension.

Irolas, one of the soldiers who rode with Faramir, spoke up then, "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!"

Gandalf regarded him crossly, but most of that annoyance was directed at the Steward himself, "Foreseen and done nothing!" he barked and the soldier flinched in fear. Gandalf observed Faramir for a moment and noticed him ogling at Pippin interestedly, "Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path." He stated rather than enquired.

"No." Faramir responded shaking his head as he continued to stare at Pippin.

Pippin felt uncomfortable at being scrutinised, but he had to enquire, "You've seen Frodo and Sam?" he asked hopefully and Faramir nodded at him.

Gandalf's countenance became one of relief, "Where? When?" he probed urgently.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago." Faramir clarified and Gandalf beamed, but Faramir's grave mien was not a joyful one and Gandalf indicated for him to continue, "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale." He informed him and Gandalf looked back in dismay.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol." He stated rather than asked and Faramir nodded his head despondently.

Pippin looked between them nervously, "What does that mean? What's wrong?" he asked them before looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf placed a comforting hand on Pippin's shoulder before turning back to Faramir, "Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know." He entreated and Faramir nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione awoke from where she had been sleeping against Legolas on Arod and looked around her environs. They were moving through a large prairie, nothing around them except mountains to their right and a river far off to the left. Legolas clutched her hand momentarily and she turned to look up at him receiving a small smile from him. He let go of the reins and enveloped her in his embrace, "Where are we?" she asked him quietly.

Legolas reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her without her hair obscuring her face, "We are passing through Anorien, we will be nearing Firien Wood shortly and then it is onwards to Druadan Forest and passed that is Osgiliath and Minas Tirith." He told her and she nodded.

"How long until we get there?" she enquired nuzzling his neck.

"About another two days ride, but we will be stopping at the Encampment initially before proceeding on, so about an additional three days." He told her and she nodded, sighing, "You were sleeping for a while." He ruminated as he looked down at her with a grin.

Hermione looked up at him, "I was really drained." She responded and he nodded, kissing her brow.

Over on another horse, riding next to Lord Thranduil, Lady Kerishiera, Kulich and Caresia an Elf scowled at the couple and a darkness glinted in her emerald eyes as her jealousy spiked. Valaria Oriesk could not think of nothing else but retribution and she felt she knew the soundest way to get back at Legolas and maim the puerile mortal in the process. A vindictive smirk spread across her face and her eyes turned black for a moment before turning back to normal as she contemplated on the many malicious ways to exonerate the mortal…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pippin watched fretfully from his corner in the great hall as Denethor glowered at Faramir who had come to convey to him about Osgiliath and the Ring of Power. Denethor paced indignantly before walking up and clouting Faramir across the face punitively and Pippin flinched, "This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" he enquired, incensed at the man in front of him.

Faramir raised his hand to his cheek which was throbbing from the pain and looked at his Father in incredulity, "I did what I judged to be right." He told him decisively, not backing down.

Denethor scoffed, "What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults…not to be used." He roared and Pippin noticed that his eyelids began to flicker unnaturally and frowned, "Unless, at the uttermost end of need." He finished a bit more coolly, but the ire was still present. Pippin was disturbed at what had happened with his eyes though; he had never seen anything like it.

Faramir shook his head, "I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." He contended, trying to get his argument across.

Denethor looked at him in revulsion, "Ever you desire to appear Lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his Father's need. He would have brought me a Kingly gift." He mocked at Faramir.

Faramir looked away before turning back to his Father, "Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen." He said bemusedly as he tried to make Denethor understand.

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor seethed as he went to cuff Faramir again.

Faramir dodged him, "He would have kept it for his own and when he returned you would not have known your son." He implored with him, but this only amplified his father's rage.

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil." Denethor screamed and ran towards Faramir to attack him. Faramir evaded him and Denethor stumbled and fell against the Stewards chair, landing on the floor in front of it.

Faramir edged forward towards him, "Father?" he said timidly as he moved slowly towards him.

Denethor looked up at him from the floor, a smile appearing on his face to mingle with the woe still present, "My son!" he cried convivially as he saw Boromir behind Faramir. Boromir turned towards him, grinning widely and as he walked towards him he faded away, leaving only Faramir who was staring at him in bewilderment. Denethor stared at Faramir as the misery of losing Boromir washed over him again and his countenance changed to one of utter loathing, "Leave me!" Denethor barked in resentment and Faramir turned and left the hall wondering what had become of his Father.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was exhausted; the precipitous steps leading to the Cirith Ungol were slippery and cracked in places it was making it nearly impossible to walk up them without falling at least a few times, "This is ridiculous!" He yelled as he slipped, falling onto his arm painfully.

They continued up and Frodo turned to look down at the City which was very far below them now. He turned, placing his foot on one of the cracks and stumbled, nearly falling backwards down the stairs, Harry reached out and steadied him as Gollum bawled down to him, "Careful master! Careful. Very far to fall. Very dangerous are the stairs."

Harry glowered at him, "No shit." He said sardonically as the three continued to climb.

Gollum ignored him as he reached the top of the stairs and turned to watch them as they struggled to climb the last of the steps, "Come master." He shouted to Frodo who looked back and nodded. The Ring, hanging from its chain around Frodo's neck, glinted and Gollum saw it, captivated by it, "Come to Sméagol." He said mechanically as he reached out towards the Ring.

Sam looked up then and noticed him, "Mr Frodo!" he bellowed as he drew his sword and Harry drew his wand, pointing it at Gollum, "Get back you! Don't touch him." He shouted heatedly.

Gollum continued to reach out and Harry was about to stun him when he grabbed Frodo by the wrist to help pull him up and Harry lowered his wand, but kept it at his side. Gollum looked at Sam and Harry in despair, "Why does they hates poor Sméagol? What has Sméagol ever done to thems? Master?" he questioned and as he noticed Frodo lying on his stomach he moved over to him and patted his back, "Master carries a heavy burden Sméagol knows, heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know." He told Frodo, before moving closer to him so Harry and Sam wouldn't overhear him, "He wants it. He needs it. Sméagol sees it in his eyes." He whispered and Frodo looked back at him, taking in and believing everything he was saying, "Very soon he will ask you for it. You will see. The fat one will take it from you!" he cautioned him and Frodo turned to look at Sam who was still climbing up the stairs and clasped the Ring possessively. Gollum smirked maliciously knowing Frodo believed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Further away from where Frodo was beginning to become dubious of Sam, in the forsaken ruins of Osgiliath The Witch King sat astride his fell beast on top of one of the towers. He turned to look around at the Orcs below him, "Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the City is taken." He ordered them before shouting, "Slay them all!"

Gothmog stayed where he was while the other Orcs moved to prepare for the attack and looked up at The Witch King, "What of the Wizard?" he enquired.

The Witch King looked towards Minas Tirith, "I will break him." He told Gothmog who nodded and moved away to make his own preparations.

Over in Minas Tirith, Gandalf moved over to the wall on the parapet and looked out over to Mordor. Two soldiers approached him, "Where are Théoden's riders?" one of them queried.

"Will Rohan's army come? Mithrandir?" the other asked him.

Gandalf sighed, "Courage is the best defence that you have now." He answered them and their faces fell in dread.

**A/N: Not really a long Chapter, but it was sort of a bridge chapter to the next one. Hmm…what is Valaria planning I wonder? Anyway, please Read and Review!**


	41. Something to Protect: The Betrayal

_**Chapter 40: Something to Protect; Betrayal and Desolation**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any additional characters I have added myself and the plot :)**

**A/N: Another chapter, was bored so wrote another one :) I swear I am on a roll; five chapters in two days XD Anyway, please Read and Review :)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Riders heading from Edoras in aid of Gondor had stopped to gather their bearings and respite as many of the soldiers on foot were fatigued and needed to sit desperately. Legolas dismounted from his horse and helped Hermione down. She stretched and moved her limbs to regain feeling in them and smiled as Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly before turning to reorganise their affects. She looked up as Draco came over to her, followed by Gimli while Aragorn walked over to speak with Éowyn and Éomer. Draco put an arm around her, "So how is my favourite person in the whole world?" he questioned her as she looked back dubiously.

"Since when have I ever been your favourite person?" she asked him as she gave him a sideways glance.

Draco pretended to think for a moment and then whispered in her ear, "Since I found out you're my mother." He told her and then pulled her into a proper hug, before holding her at arm's length and looking at her, "I do appreciate everything you've done. You're one of the people who have given everyone hope." He told her sincerely and Hermione smiled at him.

"Theoretically, though, I'm not your mother." She said with a giggle, before becoming serious once more, "You are important as well, you know. Without you, where would the fun have been in this journey? You have managed to lift our spirits even when it seemed like all hope was lost." She told him honestly and he saluted at her causing everyone who had heard her and seen him to smile.

Draco placed a hand to his heart, "Just doing what I do best." He responded before lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. He gave her a wink and wandered off to find Éowyn to try and romance her again as he had been doing a lot lately, though his efforts had been frequently futile as she seemed to be completely besotted with Aragorn.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Gimli who had perched himself on a rock and was sharpening his axe, "How are you coping, Gimli?" she asked as she sat down next to him and watched as Legolas spoke to Aragorn for a moment.

Gimli glanced down at her, "Just fine, lass. Though I still believe my kinsman should be joining in this fray. All the peoples of Middle Earth aligned in the fight against Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron. It only seems appropriate that they should be included as they have been affected just as much." He told her, frowning around at all the men who had not listened to him when he had bade them to call for the Dwarves' aid as well.

Hermione nodded, "I agree, Gimli. They should have been notified, but there is nothing we can do now. We're almost at the Encampment and then it's another day's ride to Minas Tirith. By the time they got here it might be too late." She said solemnly as her eyes found Legolas'.

Gimli looked between them and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, "Do not fret, lass. The Elf is far too stubborn to die and we have a score to reconcile so he will not be perishing any time soon." He told her and she laughed.

"Oh you mean the relentless rivalry you both seem have at the moment? I must confess, it's really hilarious listening to you both in battle and just in general. I reckon you guys will be best friends after all this is over." Hermione mused as Gimli look at her in shock.

"Best friends? With a pointy-eared Princeling? I think not!" he said in mock outrage as he stared at her pondering if she had been jesting.

Hermione chuckled, "I believe so." She alleged to him and Gimli growled under his breath.

Gimli shook his head, "Never." He murmured lackadaisically and returned to sharpening his axe. Hermione smiled at him, he wasn't smiling but she could see the mirth in his eyes.

Draco had just found Éowyn and was about to talk to her when Théoden King summoned him over to him. Draco groaned but headed over to him and bowed his head, "Yes, My Lord?" he queried formally which he had been doing since he had extended his services to the King.

"I have a vocation for you." Théoden said to him and Draco bowed slightly.

"What is it?" he asked politely, trying to hide his frustration at not being able to woo Éowyn because something always seemed to thwart him.

Théoden clapped a hand to his shoulder, "I want you to ride ahead to Minas Tirith with all alacrity and notify Gandalf that we will be there to aid Gondor. I fear he may think we have abandoned them. The road to Minas Tirith is a straight path from here so there will be no chance of hindrance to stop you." He ordered him.

Draco frowned in misunderstanding, "Why me, My Lord? Would Éomer or even Aragorn not be a better choice?" he questioned him.

Théoden shook his head, "The enemy recognise us to look at us. If they were to see one of my men they would pursue." He told him and Draco nodded in concurrence.

Draco whistled and his horse came to him, "I will go now." He pledged to him as he mounted him and caressed the horses neck affectionately.

Théoden placed a hand on his arm making Draco look down, "With all haste my boy, the enemy may not deduce that you are in my service, but they will still not hesitate to kill you. A word of caution, keep not to the roads, but the woods and the mountains, only then may you find protection if needed." He warned him and Draco nodded his acquiesce.

"I will fly." He said as he pulled his horse into a gallop and sped away from the others.

"God speed, Master Draco. Be safe." Théoden whispered as he watched him go praying he had made the right choice in sending an outsider into the unfamiliar.

Hermione stood and ran towards him, stopping and staring at where Draco was disappearing into the distance before turning to Théoden, "Where is he going?" she asked him urgently.

Théoden looked at her, "He goes to do my bidding, Lady Hermione. He goes to Gandalf with word that we will be joining in the war." He informed her and she nodded, but the anxiety was still shining clear in her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

In Minas Tirith, soldiers of all shapes and forms were going about preparing themselves for the war that was imminent. Pippin watched from where he sat on a bench, donned in full Guard of the Citadel regalia, his feet dangling a ways from the floor as the bench was too high for him.

He sighed and mentally slapped himself for putting himself in the service of Denethor and began wishing he had not uttered a word to him, "What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great Lord of men?" he murmured to himself, but he was overheard as Faramir approached him through a door.

"It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." He said and Pippin jumped up from the bench and turned to him as he came to stand in front of him, "You are to join the tower guard." He cogitated as he took in the armour the small Hobbit adorned.

Pippin looked down at himself, the armour was still too big even though it was the smallest set the soldiers could find for him, "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." He said with a small chuckle as Faramir smiled at him.

Faramir placed a hand on his shoulder, "It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies." He enlightened him as he placed a hand on the standard that was sewed onto the chest of the armour.

Pippin smiled up at him, "This was yours?" he asked him.

Faramir sighed and nodded, " Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." He informed him as he adjusted the tunic so it would be more comfortable for the Hobbit.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin pondered as they laughed together.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." Faramir mused as his smile faded at the thought of his departed brother, "They were so alike he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong." He said more to himself rather than to Pippin.

Pippin observed him silently for a moment before answering, "I think you have strength of a different kind and one day your father will see it." He said sincerely and Faramir smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

A soldier walked over to them, saluting Faramir and turned to Pippin, "Master Pippin, My Lord Faramir, Lord Denethor summons you both to the great hall." He told them before moving off.

Faramir nodded to Pippin and together they walked up to the great hall and through the large doors where Denethor was sitting on the Stewards' chair awaiting them. Pippin looked up at Faramir who gave him a small nod and the Hobbit approached Denethor, "Kneel before me and pledge your allegiance." Denethor ordered him and Pippin knelt to the ground as Faramir stood back to watch the proceedings.

Pippin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before making a pledge he knew would change his life forever, "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from…" he paused and hesitated for a moment as he looked at Denethor's gleeful expression and then continued, "…from this hour henceforth until My Lord release me or death take me." He swore sincerely, placing his hand over his heart.

Denethor laughed, "And I shall not forget it!" he promised and stood, approaching Pippin, "Nor fail to reward that which is given." He added and offered Pippin his hand adorned with a ring on his finger. Pippin closed his eyes and kissed the ring hesitantly. Denethor reached down and lifted Pippin's face by his chin, "Fealty with love." He told him before letting him go and walking over to a table that was covered with food of all types, "Valour with honour. Disloyalty with vengeance." He finished to Pippin before turning to look at Faramir as he sat at the table and began helping himself to food, "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences. Defences that your brother long held intact." Denethor entreated to him and Faramir nodded, hoping to avoid another argument with his father.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked him.

Denethor helped himself to chicken and the other delicacies before him as he answered, "I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." He ordered him.

Faramir frowned at him, "My Lord, Osgiliath is over run." He informed him, wondering if his father had even listened to him the first time he had reported this.

Denethor shook his head and waved away Faramir's statement, "Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?" Denethor asked him without even looking at him as Pippin stared at him in alarm.

Faramir looked at his father sorrowfully and barely concealed anger, "You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived." He surmised. He already knew the answer.

Denethor sneered at him, "Yes, I wish that." He answered and took a drink from his goblet.

Pippin looked on helplessly as Faramir stood quietly, visibly upset at his Father's audacity, "Since you are robbed of Boromir I will do what I can in his stead." He vowed before bowing to Denethor deeply and turned to leave the hall. Pippin watched him open mouthed as he reached the door and turned back to his Father, "If I should return, think better of me father." He beseeched to him.

Denethor chortled without mirth, "That will depend on the manner of your return." He said and Faramir walked from the room, seething.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile in Anorien, Draco hurtled towards Minas Tirith as fast as the steed bearing him could go. He still couldn't believe Théoden had entrusted him with this mission with no back up just in case he was attacked. Luckily, he had avoided any enemies until he reached Firien Wood, but took out his wand a Disillusioned himself and his horse so all they saw was an outline moving quickly passed them and he did notice that they looked on in confusion, but didn't follow. He even noticed one scratch its head before sitting down again. He eventually saw the Encampment and passed it as soldiers from Dunharrow and the Riddermark watched him fly passed in bewilderment and he smirked.

It wasn't long before he was crossing a small river and passed Gondor's borders. He followed the valley, taking a more obscure route passed Osgiliath to avoid any enemies, as he had overheard a scout telling Théoden, Éomer and Aragorn that Osgiliath had been taken, until he was on the plain that bordered Minas Tirith and the white city could be seen in the distance. It had taken him the full day to get there and assumed the others were probably only just reaching the Encampment, but he could understand as there were soldiers on foot and they needed to wait for them rather than ride ahead or they would have reached Minas Tirith by now anyway.

Draco shook his musings away and sped onwards to Minas Tirith that loomed ever closer, but he felt unease at knowing he was now in full sight of any enemies that may be lurking.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile up in the Pass of Cirith Ungol, Frodo, Harry and Gollum were sleeping whereas Sam was trying frantically to fight it off as he didn't trust Gollum and was worried he may slaughter them in their sleep, but ultimately he lost the battle and dropped off incapable of keeping his eyes open any longer.

Gollum lay without a sound for a moment until he heard more heavy breathing to join the other two and opened his eyes, instantly roused. He soundlessly got up from the harsh, stony ground and crept over to Sam's back pack which he opened and reached inside. He took out all the Lembas Wrappings, placing them on the ground and looked at them in disgust. "Ech!" he boked and flinched before shaking the sickening feeling he got by even touching the Lembas Wrappings and returned to what he was doing. He opened one of the Wrappings and carefully crumbled some over Sam who was snoring softly, but he stopped dead as Harry shifted in his sleep and turned over. Gollum didn't move a muscle until Harry's heavy breathing could be heard again indicating he was still asleep and Gollum crushed the rest of the Lembas in his hand over Sam. He then picked up the rest of it and noiselessly moved over to the cliff edge and threw the rest over it, watching in glee as it hit the rocks protruding out of the cliff face and broke before hitting the bottom.

He turned back to the camp, satisfied with his malicious act, and moved back over to go to sleep, when Harry woke and became aware that Gollum was up and had stopped to stare at him guiltily, "What are you up to?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

Sam woke up upon hearing Harry and sat up in his ersatz bed, "He's probably sneaking off to do some form of mischief!" he said suspiciously and Harry nodded in consonance.

Gollum had the nerve to look stunned at his words, "Sneaking? Sneaking? Fat Hobbit and man is always so polite. Sméagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find and they say 'sneak!' Sneak? Very nice friend, oh yes my precious very nice, very nice!" he said and hid his head in his hands, pretending to be quailed by their allegation.

Harry rolled his eye, he was not that naïve and didn't consider for a second that Gollum was actually upset as Sam retorted, "Alright! Alright! You just startled me is all. What were you doing?" he asked as he moved over and looked over the cliff edge.

Gollum smirked at him, "Sneaking." He countered and Sam shook his head.

Harry got up then and stretched, "Fine, have it your own way, Gollum." He said as he began packing away his things into his backpack.

Sam moved over to Frodo and shook his shoulder successfully waking him up, "I'm sorry to wake you Mr Frodo but we have to be moving on." He told him as he moved over to collect his own things.

Frodo sat up and yawned before looking around, "It's dark still." He slurred, wanting only to go back to sleep, yearning that when he woke all of this would have just been a ghastly nightmare.

Harry lit the tip of his wand to give them some light and spoke up, "It's always dark here." He mumbled before turning to Sam who was feeling around in his pack for the Lembas.

Sam's eyes widened in dismay as he pulled out a solitary Wrapping, "It's gone!" he shouted before searching dome more in dread, "The Elven bread!" he cried before looking at Frodo who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

Frodo shook his head, "What? That's all we have left!" he shouted in alarm as he moved forward to help Sam look for the Lembas Wrappings and Harry moved over to them with his wand to give them some light and also helped search.

Sam stopped, slapping a hand to his head in perplexity before looking at Gollum, "He took it. He must have." Sam construed getting irate.

Gollum looked affronted, "Sméagol? No, no, not poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty Elf bread." He told them to free himself of the denunciation as Frodo looked over at him.

"You're a lying rat! What did you do with it?" Sam barked as he advanced on Gollum.

Gollum began trying to run away, but Harry pointed his wand at him, "I wouldn't do that." He said in a sing-song voice and Gollum moved back over to them guardedly.

Frodo looked at Harry and placed a hand on his arm so he would lower his wand before looking at Sam questionably, "He doesn't eat it." He said and moved closer to Sam, "He can't have taken it." Frodo told him suspiciously.

Harry continued to look around with his wand and noticed a leaf near to Sam's bed and crumbs next to it. He looked at Sam, not wanting to believe he would eat it all and leave them with nothing. He watched as Gollum edged up behind the Hobbit and looked on his cloak, "Look, what's this?" He asked putatively and brushed Lembas crumbs off his shoulder and Harry shook his head in incredulity as Frodo frowned, "Crumbs on his jacketses. He took it!" Gollum cried and pointed at Sam accusingly, "He took it!" he cried again as he jumped down in front of Frodo and Harry and said to them, "I've seen him, he's always stuffing his face when Master's not looking." He accused him and Frodo scowled at him while Harry shook his head, still not willing to even consider that Sam would do that.

Sam became discernibly enraged, "That's a filthy lie!" he fumed and hit Gollum, "You stinking, two faced sneak!" he barked and grabbed Gollum by the throat, hitting him while Frodo looked on in alarm and Harry looked on feebly, his wand hanging slackly at his side.

Frodo was the first to react, "Sam!" he shouted at him.

Sam disregarded him, "Call me…" he began as he continued to pummel Gollum who was cringing in pain.

"Stop it!" Frodo roared as Sam punched Gollum some more before Frodo managed to pull him off the creature.

"I'll kill him!" Sam bellowed as he began to draw his sword and Gollum retreated in fright.

"Sam, no!" Frodo cried as he crumpled to the ground and this caused Harry to snap out of his deep-rooted state and ran to see if he was okay, but Frodo pushed him away and Harry looked at him in alarm.

Sam promptly snapped out of his ire and looked at Frodo in ignominy, "Oh my! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to go so far. I was just so…so angry! Here just…let's just rest a bit." He proposed as he kneeled down next to them.

Frodo shook his head; "I'm all right." he lied.

Sam didn't believe him, "No. No you're not all right, you're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck." He deduced as Frodo looked at him shiftily, "I could help a bit. I could carry it for a while." Sam offered as Frodo stared in aversion as Sam's voice echoed in his thoughts, "_Carry it for a while…I could carry it…I could carry it… Share the load…share the load…share the load._"

Frodo snapped back to reality and Pushed Sam away forcefully, "Get away!" he shouted at him.

Sam looked at him with misunderstanding clear in his eyes, wondering what he had done or said to make Frodo react like that as Harry watched the altercation curiously, "I don't want to keep it." Sam declared to him as Frodo stood and backed away from him, his eyes disbelieving. Sam shook his head, "I just want to help." He pleaded with Frodo to believe him and Harry suddenly felt really sorry for Sam. He'd had nothing but grief since Gollum had appeared on the scene.

Harry stood and looked between them before his eyes rested on Frodo deciding then that he would defend Sam as he knew Gollum was bad news, "Why won't you let him help? He is only trying to ease the load you have, he is not interested in pilfering the Ring from you." He promised Frodo, but the Hobbit just turned suspicious eyes on him as well and Harry thought then that Frodo suspected them both.

Harry scowled as Gollum slinked up behind Frodo, "See? See? They wants it for themselfs." He accused them and Frodo looked between them, the distrust in his eyes becoming more prominent.

"Gollum shut up or I will not hesitate to curse you!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at him and Gollum flinched away.

Sam stood and pointed away from himself, "Go away! Get out of here!" he barked at Gollum, but the creature didn't budge.

Frodo shook his head, "No Sam! It's the both you!" he screamed as Harry and Sam looked back at him in incredulity and offence. Frodo shook his head again, "I'm sorry guys." He whispered as Gollum watched from behind Frodo with a sly grin on his face.

Harry stared at Frodo in scepticism and put his arm around Sam who was now crying unequivocally. Sam looked up at Frodo, "But he's a liar! He's poisoned you against us." He pleaded with him, trying to make him see reason.

"From the beginning he's been working against us. How can you not see that? He has been nothing but disloyal!" Harry shouted at Frodo, but Frodo wouldn't listen.

Frodo shook his head, "Neither of you can help me anymore." He told them as he turned away.

Harry stared at him with a frown while Sam began sobbing into his tunic, "You don't mean that, Frodo." Harry said to him, but Frodo looked back at them indifferently.

"Go home." He told them and Sam collapsed to the ground sobbing. Harry kneeled down next to him in astonishment that Frodo was pushing them away completely as he watched the Hobbit turn from them, grab his things and continue climbing the stairs.

Gollum followed after him and sneered at them as he passed by. Harry grabbed him, causing him to yelp in fear, "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and torture you until you are begging for death!" he seethed before shoving him away and Gollum skulked away hastily to where Frodo was waiting at the stairs and had seen the exchange, but hadn't heard what was said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gandalf ran through the streets of Minas Tirith to where the soldiers were riding down them to go and try and retake Osgiliath. Faramir was leading them with a lowered head and a heavy heart as he looked around at the people throwing flowers under the horses' hooves, upset to see them go. Gandalf rounded the corner and, spotting them, sprinted towards them, "Faramir! Faramir!" he shouted at him as he pushed through the throng of people towards him. Reaching him he walked beside his horse, "Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly." He tried to reason with him.

Faramir shook his head, "Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom." He vowed as Gandalf watched his horse walk away feeling destitute.

Gandalf sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Your father loves you Faramir." He whispered, speaking to himself, "He will remember it before the end."

Faramir lead his men out of the huge gates of Minas Tirith, Gandalf's words weighing heavily in his heart but he pushed them to the back of his mind as they approached Osgiliath and he signalled for his men to form a long line as they continued steadily. As they drew closer, they broke into a gallop, the outpost getting closer and closer. The Orcs heard them approaching and turned to watch them from the ruins.

Back in the great hall, Pippin stood unsurely off to the side of the table, still in attendance to wait on the Steward, as he awaited his orders from Denethor who was still eating at the table. He took a drink from his goblet before looking at Pippin, "Can you sing Master Hobbit?" he asked him.

Pippin looked back, alarmed at the question, "Well, yes. At least well enough for my own people, but we have no songs for great halls and evil times." He answered timidly.

Denethor scoffed, "And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song." He ordered the Hobbit before continuing to eat.

Pippin looked at the ground uncertainly as he thought of a song to sing that would fit what was happening and it came to him, "Home is behind, The world ahead…" he sang as unknown to him the army heading to Osgiliath began bearing down on the Orcs, "…and there are many paths to tread, through shadow, to the edge of night…" he continued as outside Minas Tirith a lone Rider, bowed heavily over his horse, an arrow protruding from his shoulder approached the city gates, "Until the stars are all alight." He sang and outside the Orc Archers drew their bows in ready while Denethor ate his chicken, "Mist and shadow cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall…" he sang a long note as the Orc Leader outside shouted the order to fire and the Orcs raised their arrows and Denethor bit into a tomato, the juice running down his chin looking almost like blood, "…fade." Pippin finished as his voice faltered and he looked over at Denethor who continued to bite into his tomatoes, not even acknowledging his presence anymore and Pippin closed his eyes as tears fell.

As the lone figure reached the gates, the soldiers noticed him and began opening the gates, "Quick open the gates! The man is wounded!" one shouted and when it was opened, the horse passed through and the young man fell off the horse, landing heavily on the ground.

The soldiers ran down to him, "Who is he?" one asked as the others shrugged having never seen him before.

One of them kneeled down and checked for a pulse. He found one, though it was faint, and turned to one of the present soldiers, "Fetch Mithrandir. Quickly!" he ordered and the soldier took off to find Gandalf.

Gandalf was sitting in an empty street alone, staring into space as the soldier ran up to him, "Mithrandir!" he shouted and Gandalf looked up at him as he approached, "There a wounded man! He has just arrived in the city!" he told him as Gandalf nodded.

The White Wizard stood and followed the soldier to the front of the city, pushing through the crowd of soldiers and peasants and looked down at the young man on the ground, his eyes widening, "Draco…" he trailed off as he took in the Orc arrow protruding out of his shoulder and his ashen skin, fearing the worst.

The soldiers, peasants and Gandalf all looked up in alarm as the chanting of Orcs echoed over from Osgiliath, "March, march! March, march, march!"

**A/N: Oh no poor Sam and Harry! Also, poor Draco, wonder if he'll survive! Bet you weren't expecting that! Ha! (Hides from objects being thrown at her before getting back up and peering over a wall) Kind of another cliffy here, but no worries I am on a roll with this story at the moment so I will most likely get the next chapter up tomorrow XD Love and cookies to all ;p**


	42. From the Edge of Despair

_**Chapter 41: From the Edge of Despair**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any characters I have added and the plot, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**A/N: I have not updated in the past couple of days, I was not feeling too well on Tuesday and I was back to work today, plus I was sorting out all my ideas for the chapters to come. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please Read and Review.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gandalf was troubled.

He had taken Draco to a Healer to have the arrow removed from his shoulder; however it had become evident afterwards that, like when Hermione had been wounded, the arrow had been daubed in poison. Luckily, the poison used had been a minor threat than the poison on the one Hermione had been impaled with and the Askiris salve had been enough to stop the poison spreading and the Nebra was helping to close the wound to a speedier degree. However, that hadn't stopped his blood from becoming septic and Draco was showing signs of having a fever which in these times could be deadly for him because of the minimal amounts of medicinal remedies they had were not strong enough to do much effect and Gandalf feared the boy would succumb and die. He had been using magic to keep him alive, but he would need Legolas or Thranduil and stronger Elvish potions if Draco was to have a better chance at surviving.

Gandalf turned as Draco groaned in pain, thrashing his head from side to side before becoming still once more, a sheen of cold sweat appearing on his face and neck. He walked over to him and held his staff to the boys head, whispering an Elvish spell that came out almost as if he were singing and a green light glowed around him for a moment before fading. He hoped this would help to reduce the pain he was enduring. Gandalf placed a hand to Draco's forehead, whispering a silent prayer for him and also a prayer that Legolas and Thranduil would arrive soon and help him. He thought of Hermione for a moment and knew it would hurt her to know Draco was possibly dying; they had become so close since travelling back to this time it would be hard to break the news to her. He shook his head, ridding himself of the negative thoughts brimming to his mind's eye…

Draco would pull through; he knew it in his heart.

As he turned away and left the room, Draco's eyes snapped open and they glowed white for a moment and part of the wound healed before the glow dissipated and his eyes closed once more…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile in Anorien, the Rohirrim, Elves, Aragorn and company had arrived at the Encampment lead by Aragorn and Théoden. The Dunharrow and Riddermark soldiers parted ways as they trotted in shouting greetings to the army and the King, "Make way for the King! Make way, the King is here!" one soldier shouted as he moved to pull the others out of the way.

"My Lord!" one soldier bowed and Théoden waved at him.

Théoden and Aragorn paused as they reached one of the soldiers in the middle of the Encampment, Gimli and Legolas, with Hermione sitting with him, pulling up behind them. "Hail to you Sire!" the soldier welcomed, bowing respectively to the King before nodding to Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione and Gimli in turn.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked him as he dismounted from his horse.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, My Lord." He answered as he gestured around him at the men.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King." Another soldier said as he came to stand next to Grimbold.

Théoden looked around, frowning, before looking back at them, "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" he asked them as he continued to look for them.

Grimbold and the soldier looked at each other before looking back at Théoden, "None have come, My Lord." The soldier answered and Théoden looked down for a moment before nodding.

"I sent a messenger through this way not two days passed to inform Gandalf that we were coming to their aid. Did he make it through?" Théoden asked expectantly and Hermione perked up at this.

"He had blonde hair, was riding a black horse." She told them hoping Draco was okay and he had been seen by these men.

Grimbold nodded, "He was seen. He did not stop here though and continued on in the direction of Minas Tirith. Whether he made it there or not, we cannot say." He told them, but Hermione felt relief at knowing he had gotten this far without harm and hoped he had made it the rest of the way without being seen by the enemy.

Théoden nodded, "Good. With any luck he made it safely and Gandalf has had word of our tidings." He said before looking at Hermione and nodding to her. She smiled back as her concern for Draco lifted somewhat and she relaxed against Legolas as they followed Aragorn and Théoden further into the Encampment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later as night fell, Aragorn and Théoden looked down on the armies from their high encampment, "Six thousand spears, less than half of what I had hoped for." He said and Aragorn nodded his head in consonance.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn clarified a hint of apprehension in his tone.

Théoden looked at him for a moment before responding, "More will come." With that he made to walk away.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat." Aragorn said as he turned to look at Théoden who had stopped walking at his words, "We have until dawn then we must ride. We are not even sure Master Draco made it to Minas Tirith, we can only hope. If the unthinkable has happened that he has not and Gandalf has not been aware, the morale for the men there may be very minimal and panic may cause more tragedies." Aragorn told him and Théoden nodded his head in agreement to his declaration.

A whinnying horse to their left attracted their attention and they both turned, noticing how much difficulty the men seemed to be having in calming down the horses as they seemed to be nervous of something. Legolas, Hermione and Gimli were walking amongst them and they met Éomer who was saddling his own horse, "The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas said to him as he reached out and soothed the horse next to Éomer's with just a gentle touch.

Éomer watched this with curiosity before answering, "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." He informed them as he pointed to a small cleft through the rocks somewhat above them.

"I hope nothing will attack us from there?" Hermione muttered and Legolas pulled her closer to him and whispered something inaudible in her ear which seemed to calm her qualms of whatever may be lurking there.

The three companions walked up to the cleft to get a better look, "That road there where does that lead?" Gimli asked Legolas who had tensed slightly causing Hermione to look at him in anxiety.

"Legolas?" Hermione asked in concern as she stroked his cheek gently.

Legolas leaned into her touch and softly kissed her palm, "It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." He told them as Éomer and Aragorn walked over to join them.

They turned as they approached, "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Éomer warned them before walking away leaving Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Hermione staring at the cleft. Hermione turned as a horse began neighing stridently, trampling the ground in distress while a man struggled to calm the creature down.

"Nothing will calm them." Legolas murmured as he looked over at the horses, "They can sense the evil hidden within this mountain." He whispered as his eyes trained back to the cleft. Hermione looked over at Gimli and Aragorn; Gimli was shifting from foot to foot and scrunching his eyes up as if trying to see anything within the dark cleft while Aragorn was staring at the pathway looking worried. Aragorn's eyes widened as the King of the Dead appeared before him, beckoning him to follow him into the cleft.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted causing Aragorn to jump and turn around, "Let's find some food." He solicited to him, wandering away with Legolas and Hermione following, talking quietly in Elvish. Aragorn watched them for a moment before looking at the cleft again and the King had vanished. He frowned before following his three companions over to Éowyn's tent where she and Merry were talking, deciding that getting food was a good idea.

As they approached, Hermione tuned in to the conversation going on between Éowyn and Merry in a tent next to them. She glanced into the tent as Éowyn placed a helmet on the small Hobbits head before moving back to look at it, "There. A true esquire of Rohan." Éowyn said to him with a smile.

Merry reached up to feel his new helmet, a grin spreading across his face. He reached down and drew his sword, "I'm ready!" he said as Éowyn jumped back laughing and held her hands out to Merry in surrender, "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." He enlightened her as he looked at his sword diligently.

Éowyn smiled as she looked at the sword, "Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." She said and they both left the tent, Merry was swinging the sword to and fro, practising as he went, "To the smithy, go!" Hermione heard Éowyn encourage Merry and watched as he nodded and she smiled as he ran off towards another tent where the smithy was working on the weapons before Legolas took her hand and lead her over to a small clearing where they could see the sky.

"You should not encourage him." Éomer said to Éowyn from a campfire a few yards away where he was sitting with Gamling, planning strategy.

Éowyn's smile faded, "You should not doubt him." She said before turning to look at Aragorn who was watching the exchange. Their eyes locked for a moment before Aragorn turned away. Her eyes then focused on Legolas and Hermione who were standing a little away from them looking up at the stars. She could see Hermione pointing to them and Legolas was talking, probably telling her which ones were which.

She shook her head, wishing she could have someone to do that with and her eyes found Aragorn again, but he did not look up. She sighed and tuned back to Éomer who was speaking again, "I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." He said causing Gamling to laugh, but Éowyn glared at him and Gamling's laugh died in his throat.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she asked her brother seriously before turning to walk away.

Éomer stood then, "You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him…the blood, the screams and the horror of battle take hold…" He shook his head as if trying to shake away the horrible images from his mind and walked towards her, "Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee and he would be right to do so." He told her and put a hand on her shoulder, "War is the province of men Éowyn." He finished before walking away leaving Éowyn fuming in his wake, her left eye twitching slightly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Valaria watched, anger bubbling within her, as the Mortal leaned up and bestowed Legolas a kiss before turning to go into the tent they were sharing. She watched interestedly as Legolas didn't follow and smirked, knowing that this was her chance to get at the Elf.

She raised the hood of her cloak and made her way over towards him. She heard him sigh as she stopped beside him. Legolas turned to look at her, "_Lady Oriesk_." He greeted her, taking her offered hand and kissing the back of it.

"_Still so fond of the formalities, Legolas, when will the day come when you will call me by my given name?_" she asked him as she gave him a smile that would warm the hearts of Elven men and Mortal men alike.

Legolas observed her for a moment, her smile having no effect on him, "_It is a habit I do not intend to break. My family were brought up as such._" He informed her before turning to look back at the stars. He felt uncomfortable in Valaria's presence, but he could not quite grasp why. They had grown up together and had been friends for a long time, but he could sense a darkness stirring within her soul that had him wary of her intent.

Valaria let out a soft laugh, "_Of course, I would not push you to break such a pristine habit, Legolas, but since we have known each other for so long, I would expect it. However, your wish is none of my concern._" She told him and he frowned at her.

Legolas turned to her fully, "_Is there anything I can help you with, Lady Oriesk? It appears you have not spoken to me since that night in Lothlórien and I sense you have come to say more than just asking me to break formalities._" He surmised and watched as a smile lit her beautiful face.

She turned to him, "_You would be correct._" She whispered before reaching up to touch his cheek gently, but he flinched away, "_You recoil at my touch now. Such a thing never occurred before the Mortal appeared._" She said forlornly as she lowered her hand, caressing the Evenstar pendant hanging above his heart. Her eyes flashed slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Legolas who frowned and pulled back as her hand dropped to her side, "_So I see you have chosen her._" She declared rather than enquired and he nodded, his hand coming up to clasp the jewel defensively as he stared at her, "_I have been watching her._" She enlightened him and his eyes flashed in wariness.

"_Why?_" he questioned her.

Valaria shook her head, "_I feared she would ruin you. I trust she will. I do not believe she loves you as she says she does and I fear she will leave you destroyed, on your own to fade into shadow as your dear Hélène did. Broken hearted, with nothing to live for to the point where travelling to the Undying Lands and to the Valar will not save you. I fear for you._" She clarified and Legolas glared at her.

"_Do not speak of things which you know nothing of, Lady Oriesk. My sister was not able to help the love she felt for that Mortal as I am not able to help my love for Hermione. Do not speak of her as if you know her intentions, because I assure you there is no lie to be found in her heart._" Legolas told her irately.

Valaria observed him, knowing her words were getting to him and making him fear the worst, "_She is not of our world, your Mortal. She does not belong here. She will leave you for dead!_" She shouted at him, trying to make him see reason in her lies.

Trying to turn him against the Mortal; trying to make him resent her.

Legolas shook his head, "_No, do not dare speak of such things. You are treading on dangerous ground, Lady Oriesk. You cannot know of her intentions. You do not know her!_" he warned her, not wanting to take in that her words could be true.

Valaria frowned, "_I only desire what is best for you. I do not want to watch your heart break when she leaves to follow her companions to where they came from. Do you really believe she will stay while they leave without her? Do you consider that they will let her? She may sooner leave you knowing she will not grieve as severely and the heartache will heal as with Mortal's it does with time while you will die agonisingly having lost the one you love, knowing you can have no other and knowing that no one will be able to stop it from happening._" She told him, getting exasperated with how the conversation was going, her odium and fury growing at the Mortal for holding Legolas' heart.

Legolas was beyond livid at her words, "_You go too far! Do not dare to assume you know anything! I warn you now not to speak of this matter again for I will not be held responsible for my actions!_" he shouted and turned away towards his and Hermione's tent, storming passed Aragorn who looked at the enraged Elf in confusion, wondering what could have caused him such disquiet.

Valaria watched him go, a malicious smirk appearing on her face, "The seed of doubt has been sown." She whispered before looking out at the stars.

Legolas stormed into the tent, startling Hermione who looked at him in confusion, "Are you okay?" she asked him as she touched his arm, but he pulled it away and paced, "Legolas?" she asked him getting nervous.

He turned to look at her, the anger still evident in his expression and eyes which had her apprehensive, "Do you love me?" he questioned her, his voice tight.

Hermione was stunned at the question and frowned at his tone, she had never heard doubt in his tone before and she had never seen him like this, "Of course I do. You know I do." She said as she shook her head.

Legolas nodded, but Hermione wasn't convinced that he even believed her. They stared at each other a moment before he came over to her and kissed her gently. He lay down next to her, his arm going around her almost possessively, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She could not get the look in his eyes and face out of her head…the distress, the rage…the doubt that she loved him.

Why was he doubting her love for him?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Above one the higher part of the Encampment, the guards on watch looked down as a lone rider, their identity hidden by their cloak, approached along the steep path.

Aragorn lay in his bed restlessly, tossing and turning until he managed to get comfortable and dreams began plaguing him. He saw Arwen, the Pukel men and the entrance to the Dimholt. He heard whispering, one whisper louder than the others, "I choose a mortal life." Arwen's voice echoed throughout his mind as a tear fell from her eye, "I wish I could have seen him one last time." She whispered before closing her eyes and letting death embrace her, the Evenstar Pendant fell from around his neck and shattered on the stone ground. Aragorn awoke in alarm with the last, but suddenly became aware of a figure in the doorway to his tent and drew his sword.

The soldier drew back slightly as he took in the sword, "Sir? King Théoden awaits you, My Lord." He said respectfully, but there were nerves in his tone, before backing away and leaving hastily.

Aragorn sighed and sat for a moment thinking of the dream he had had and the images shown to him wondering what it could have meant before he got up and left the tent, heading over to Théoden's. As he walked in, Théoden glanced at the hooded figure before moving towards Aragorn who looked back inquisitively, "I take my leave." He said leaving Aragorn with the unknown person.

Aragorn was stunned when the figure turned, removing his hood revealing himself to be Elrond, "My Lord Elrond." Aragorn hailed, bowing to him.

Elrond nodded, "I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying." As he said this, Aragorn's eyes widened in shock and dread, "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come." He told him, his eyes dejected but resolute.

Aragorn shook his head, "It will not be our end, but his." He said confidently, but it was more as if he were convincing himself.

Elrond mocked him, "You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret he sends another force, which will attack, from the river." He placed a hand over Aragorn's eyes, showing him the many ships sailing up the river, "A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond instructed him as he pulled his hand away.

"There are none." Aragorn said broodingly as he thought of the impending war and the heavy weight in his heart at the knowledge that his beloved Arwen was dying.

Elrond took a step towards him, "There are those that dwell in the mountain." He said and suddenly Aragorn was looking upon the King of the Dead beckoning him to follow him once more.

Aragorn shook his head and closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the vision, "Murderers, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one." He said stubbornly as he opened his eyes, seeing Elrond there once more and not the King of the Dead.

Elrond stood to his full height, "They will answer to the King of Gondor." He said with pride before pulling out a sword from inside his cloak and held it out in his hands towards Aragorn, "Andúril, The Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." He acknowledged as he bowed his head slightly.

Aragorn stared in wonderment as he took the blade from him, "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." He informed the Elven Lord as he drew the blade from the scabbard, "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith." He said as he looked upon the beautiful steel, awestruck.

Elrond nodded, "The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be Ónen i-Estel Edain." He expressed and bowed his head to him. _**(A/N translation: "I gave hope to the **__**Dúnedain."**__**)**_

Aragorn looked at Elrond and shook his head, "Ú-chebin Estel anim." He said despondently and sheathed the sword. _**(A/N translation: "I have kept no hope for myself.")**_

Elrond looked back at him with a frown, "Will you become what it is you were born to do?" he queried to him and Aragorn looked at him before turning and heading out of the tent, but a small knowing smile appeared on Elrond's face.

Aragorn headed back to his tent and began accumulating his things, packing them away. He headed out to where his horse was and began attaching his effects to the saddle. He was almost ready when Éowyn approached, looking at him in astonishment, "Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men." She said to him imploringly.

Aragorn sighed, "Éowyn…" he began but she cut him off.

"We need you here." She told him piteously.

He turned fully towards her, his eyes questioning, "Why have you come?" he asked her.

Éowyn looked stunned at his query before her expression became disappointed, "Do you not know?" she asked him with a frown.

Aragorn looked away from her, fastening the last saddle bag, "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." He explained and she backed off from him upset by his words. He looked at her, "I have wished you joy since first I saw you." He told her as he caressed her face gently and tears sprung into her eyes. Aragorn turned away from her and took the reins of his horse. He walked away leaving her standing alone crying.

Aragorn felt sorrow fill him as he walked through the camp, sorrow for Éowyn who loved him, but he could not love her back and sorrow for the one he loved who was fading from his grasp. Tears filled his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He knew he needed to show strength in these dark times for the men of not for himself. He was pulled out of his musings as he came upon Gimli sitting beside a tent, "Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli said to him as he looked up from his axe to him.

Aragorn shook his head, "Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." He told him firmly and pondered on why Gimli was looking so entertained.

"Hmmmm." He murmured as he stood looking at another figure who was walking up on the other side of Aragorn, leading his own horse.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas enquired as Aragorn turned to look at him.

Gimli snickered, "You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." He told him and Aragorn smiled at them both in turn.

They stood there for a moment before Aragorn began searching for something or someone, "Who is it you seek?" Legolas asked him as he too looked around.

Aragorn frowned at him, "Where is Hermione?" he asked the Elf, knowing Legolas would surely not leave her here.

Legolas hesitated a moment before replying, "I left her sleeping." He replied almost bitterly before walking passed him.

Aragorn frowned, "You are leaving her here?" he asked him in amazement.

Legolas nodded, but did not look at him, "This is none of her concern. She will be safer here." He told Aragorn in a manner that told the Ranger to drop the subject.

However, Aragorn was just as tenacious as the two standing with him, "Legolas, speak to me my friend. It is not like you to leave Hermione. You have always had need of her by your side so that you know she is safe. How can you claim to believe she will be safe here with these men? She is a woman; she will be restricted from the same things as the other woman in the encampment. Would she not be better off with us?" Aragorn questioned him.

Legolas didn't answer him though and began walking away. Aragorn looked at Gimli who shrugged and the two watched the Elf in interest as he got up onto his horse and waited for them to join him, wondering what had happened between Legolas and Hermione that had him estranging himself from her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she heard and saw everything that had been exchanged by Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. His averse and short answers hurt her and she wondered what she had done to cause him to be this way with her. She had not been asleep when she felt Legolas leave her side and she had listened to him gathering his things before leaving the tent, without so much as waking her to say goodbye.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Aragorn help Gimli up onto his horse behind him and the two made their way over to Legolas. She couldn't let him leave like this…it wasn't fair. She needed answers. She quickly ran back to her tent and grabbed her things before running through the encampment after them, hoping she hadn't taken too long in getting her equipment together.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas rode from the camp along the Dimholt road whilst Théoden and the soldiers watched them go with frowns, "What's happening, where is he going? I don't understand." One soldier said as the three companions reached the cleft, "Lord Aragorn! Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" he shouted crossly, feeling betrayed.

"He leaves because there is no hope." Gamling said with a shake of his head.

He turned to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked at Théoden, "He leaves because he must." He told him and Gamling nodded reluctantly.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling said, defeat already ringing clear in his voice.

Théoden shook his head, "No, we cannot, but we will meet them in battle nonetheless." He said unwaveringly as the other two nodded in agreement.

They all turned as running footsteps approached, "Legolas!" Hermione shouted as she made to run after them, but Gamling stopped her.

"Are you mad girl! That mountain is haunted! Go back to your tent!" he ordered her.

"I will not be ordered about! Now remove yourself from my presence or suffer the consequences!" she shouted and Théoden nodded at him. Gamling frowned but let her go.

Hermione looked at Théoden, "Where is he?" she asked him pleadingly.

"They have entered the cleft, they only went a few minutes passed so you can still catch them." He told her and she nodded to him before making her way up to the cleft, "A word of warning, Lady Hermione!" he yelled to her and she stopped to look at him, "That mountain holds many perils, be cautious of your step and do not take anything for granted." He cautioned and she nodded before running down the path through the cleft.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Théoden approached Éowyn who was standing alone looking out into the distance, hugging herself, "I have left instruction." He began as he walked passed her to look into the distance, "The people are to follow your rule in my stead." He told her as he turned to look at her, "Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras, if the battle goes ill." He told her gently and she nodded.

"What other duty would you have me do, My Lord?" she asked him miserably.

Théoden's features softened at her tone as he took in her despondent mien, "Duty?" he asked shaking his head and moved towards her, "No." he whispered and took her hands, looking into her tearful gaze, "I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed…" he said as he let go of her hands, placing his on either side of her head and pressed his forehead to hers gently, "…and no more despair." He finished as tears fell from her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione could see them in front of her and she hastened her jog into a sprint, but she tripped over a branch running across the ground and fell onto the hard ground, "Legolas!" she cried as tears fell from her eyes and her voice echoed throughout the mountains.

Up ahead, Legolas pulled to a halt causing Aragorn and Gimli to look at him, "What is it, Legolas? What can you hear?" Aragorn questioned the Elf who had turned around to look behind him.

"I heard her voice. It cannot be." He whispered before turning and heading back the way they came.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted after him as he pulled his horse around and followed.

"Damn that Elf!" Gimli shouted as he clung onto Aragorn to avoid falling off the horse.

Legolas galloped along the pathway, finally approaching a figure on the ground and he stopped, dismounting quickly and ran towards her, "Hermione." He said and she looked up at him, the look in her eyes breaking his heart.

"Why did you leave?" she asked him as more tears left her eyes.

Legolas shook his head and pulled her into his arms, "Why did you follow?" he asked her as he pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ear gently.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." She cried as she fell back into his embrace, "I love you." She whispered and he closed his eyes.

"I love you too." He said back and kissed her gently before picking her up and placing her on his horse before getting up behind her and pulling her to him.

Aragorn and Gimli caught up, "Hermione?" Aragorn asked in astonishment as he looked between the two inquisitively.

Legolas shook his head, "She followed us." He told Aragorn, confirming the Rangers thoughts.

"You would do well not to leave her again, Legolas. Who knows what could have happened had she not found us." Aragorn said warningly and Legolas nodded his head in agreement as he hugged her to him.

The four companions continued through along the pathway which lead to a barren canyon and they continued onwards through an area filled with trees, "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as he took in his surroundings.

"One that is cursed." Legolas said as Aragorn and Gimli turned to look at him from their position in the lead and Hermione looked at him from where she was leaning against his shoulder. He looked down at her for a moment wondering how he could have doubted her and believed Valaria before continuing, "Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The Heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." He finished as they approached the entrance to what looked like a crypt.

"The Paths of the Dead." Hermione murmured as they paused at the entrance and dismounted their horses.

Leading them by the reins, they walked towards the entrance circumspectly, "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli muttered as the three nodded distractedly in agreement.

They reached the doors and Legolas clasped Hermione's hand as he read the inscription above the door, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." He translated as they looked at the symbols.

The air seemed to whistle around them as something came rushing out the door towards them spooking the horses which both pulled on their reins and ran away from them, "Brego!" Aragorn shouted after his horse while Gimli looked on in alarm and Hermione snuggled closer to Legolas who held her protectively. Aragorn turned back to the entrance, "I do not fear death!" he shouted with determination before walking through the entrance and Gimli looked on in fear.

He turned to Legolas and Hermione as the Elf whispered something to her before they both followed Aragorn through the entrance and Gimli watched in shock, "Well this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." He muttered to himself before running after them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the Encampment, the sun was beginning to show beyond the horizon and the Rohirrim were finishing breaking camp. Théoden emerged from his tent followed closely by Éomer, "We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." He shouted to the men as they all mounted their horses and moved through the camp. Théoden looked at Merry as he came upon him, "Little Hobbits do not belong in war Master Meriadoc." He told Merry whose face fell.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind." Merry pleaded with him.

Théoden shook his head, "It is a day's gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden." He told him sternly.

Merry looked back, getting distressed, "I want to fight!" he argued but the King shook his head.

"I will say no more." Théoden said obstinately before turning and riding away leaving Merry to watch him with a forlorn expression.

He made to move out of the way as a rider approached him at a gallop from behind and caught him up by his collar, swinging him onto the saddle in front. He looked at the rider in incredulity, "Ride with me!" the rider said and Merry realised it was Éowyn.

"My Lady!" he hailed giving her a smile.

"Form up, move out! Form up, move out!" Éomer ordered as they began to gallop out of the Encampment.

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor." Théoden shouted as the thousands of riders galloped through the valley towards Minas Tirith where marching Orcs with huge siege towers were approaching Minas Tirith and Trolls banged on drums.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Please Read and Review!**


	43. The Bird and the Worm

_**Chapter 42: The Bird and the Worm**_

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing blah, blah, blah! You all know the drill ;)**

**A/N: Right things are going to start getting serious from here on out. We will be finding out what Hermione will decide, what's going to happen to Sam and Harry and whether Draco will pull through or not. Not necessarily in that order and obviously I am not gonna put all of it into one chapter, but just saying that things are coming to a close! I feel sad, only seven chapters left to go after this one! :'(**

**Anyway, on with the story! Please Read and Review! XD**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I'll say it to be proud, won't have my life turn upside down_

_Says the man with some, with some gold forged plan_

_Of life so incomplete, like weights strapped around my feet_

_Tread careful one step at a time_

- 'Orchard of Mines' by Globus

Drips could be heard falling from the ceilings to pool on the cracked stone floors all around the hallway as Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione and Gimli made their way through. Hermione had lit her wand, but it had provided little light in the dank hallway and it also meant she had had to walk at the rear, something Legolas had not been keen on. As they continued, Aragorn reached up and pulled one of the torches from its holder and dipped it in the oil bucket on the floor. He picked up the flint from the tray under the holder and, kneeling down with the torch in-between his legs, he began striking them together to try and create a spark to light the torch. After a few minutes and his activity had proved to be fruitless, he threw the flint away in frustration.

Hermione walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Here." She said and he handed her the torch with curiosity. She placed the torch, dripping with oil, back onto its holder and pointed her wand at it, "Incendio." She cast and they covered their eyes at the flash before looking back at the torch in astonishment which was now burning brightly in the darkness of the hallway.

"Thank you, Hermione." Aragorn said in amazement as he picked up the glowing torch and continued to lead them through the hallway. They reached the end and walked into a room, the floors lined with hundreds of human skulls. Aragorn continued on, followed by Gimli and Hermione, but Legolas remained looking at them with a concerned frown.

"Legolas?" Hermione called back to him as she realised he was not next to her anymore.

She and Gimli stopped, turning back to him, "What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked him as they moved back over to him, Aragorn had stopped at the entrance to another, more narrow hallway and turned back to them.

I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas answered as he continued to stare at the skulls, squeezing Hermione's hand which had found his.

Gimli began looking around the room, "Where?" he asked him, panic rising in his voice.

Legolas shook his head slightly, "Pale banners like shreds of cloud." He whispered as Aragorn looked around at the skulls, his eyes wide with concern. The three moved away from the skulls and over to Aragorn where they continued into the narrow hallway, "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas clarified as he felt Hermione's hand tighten around his and he let it go, wrapping his arm around her instead, sensing she was getting frightened.

Gimli spun around quickly to look behind them, only seeing the darkness they had left behind, "The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh." He muttered before turning back around slowly, "Very good. Very good." He said before realising that he was standing in the dark hallway alone, the light from Aragorn's torch fading ahead and he felt panic stirring within him, "Legolas!" he shouted before running after them.

As he reached them, he saw immediately why they had stopped and it had not been because he had been left behind. Ghostly hands began to writhe around Legolas, who was holding onto Hermione with one arm and trying to bat them away with the other, then they wound around Aragorn and then, finally, Gimli. They all tried to stop them, but they were ethereal and their hands just went straight through them. Gimli tried to blow them away, it worked to a degree and they wafted away, but more appeared in their stead.

Aragorn, Legolas and Hermione turned, looking at the hands and Aragorn glanced down, his eyes widening, "Do not look down." He warned them. Legolas and Hermione took his advice, but Gimli paused and looked down, seeing the human skulls littering the floor. He gulped and took a step forward gingerly, the skulls crunching beneath his feet and he cringed at the sound. Aragorn beckoned them to follow and the four companions began running through the hallway, emerging from around a corner into a large open space that contained a large building.

Aragorn turned around, a frown creasing his brow and strained to see in the shadows the light from his torch would not reach. He spun quickly as a voice resounded around the room, "Who enters my domain?" it asked and Aragorn spun once again as the King of the Dead appeared before some steps in front of him.

Aragorn mustered his courage, "One who will have your allegiance." He declared indomitably.

The King of the Dead observed him mockingly, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass." He said as a cruel smile appeared on his ghostly face.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn retorted brazenly.

The King of the Dead laughed menacingly as a whole Kingdom of buildings appeared out of nowhere around the four companions and Legolas pulled Hermione closer to him as soldiers emerged from the buildings, the deadly army surrounding them and chanting. The King of the Dead spoke over the din of the chanting, "The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." He proclaimed as the ghostly army closed in around them, "The way is shut! Now you must die!" he roared out. Legolas let go of Hermione, knocked an arrow to his bow and fired it at the King of the Dead, but it passed straight through him and clattered to the ground behind him. Legolas frowned, anxiety beginning to show in his expression and he moved to stand in front of Hermione, to protect her as best he could even if he knew there was no point as the army would kill them without so much as blinking an eye and there was nothing he could do to prevent it no matter how hard he tried.

However, Aragorn would not be swayed nor would be back down and he walked towards the King of the Dead tenaciously, "I summon you to fulfil your oath!" he shouted out to him.

The King of the Dead scoffed at his impudence, "None but the King of Gondor may command me!" he countered, approaching Aragorn and brought his sword down on him, but he was met with steel as Aragorn retaliated, hindering his sword with Andúril. The King of the Dead stumbled back in surprise as he took in the sword Aragorn was holding, "That blade was broken!" he screeched as if not really believing that the sword could possibly be Andúril.

Aragorn stood to his full height, "It has been remade." He declared to him as he caught the King by the throat, pushing him back. The haunting chanting of the Ghostly Army had stopped as they stood looking at him, "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" he said to the King before he looked around at the dead army, walking through them, "What say you?" he probed again before turning back to the King.

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death." Gimli muttered irritably as he looked at the King and the Dead Army.

"Will they listen?" Hermione asked Legolas quietly.

He tightened his hold on her, his eyes never leaving the Dead Army, "I do not know." He answered quietly.

Aragorn unheeded them, refusing to back down after they had come so far, "I am Isildur's Heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He vowed, flourishing his sword at them, "What say you?" he enquired again more vehemently. The King began to laugh again as the army began to disappear and Aragorn felt his resolve wavering, "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" he barked as they all disappeared, "What say you?" he requested again but he was met with the echo of his own voice resounding throughout the room.

Gimli brandished his axe, "Stand you traitors!" he shouted into the stillness of the room, but the Dead Army were gone.

The four stood mutely and Hermione's heart became heavy as Aragorn's shoulders sagged and the sword hung limply at his side. Her eyes widened as a cracking sound echoed about the room and the four looked up as the walls of the building in front of them began to collapse and hundreds of human skulls fell down towards them, "Out!" Aragorn yelled to them as they attempted to climb up the thousands of skulls, trying to get over them, but they only succeeded in sliding down with them. Adrenaline pulsed within them as they managed to move across them towards the exit as thousands more skulls continued to fall, "Legolas! Hermione! Run!" he shouted to them and they managed to leave through the exit, running out of the cave as more skulls rained down behind them.

They surfaced out into sunlight and Aragorn stopped, looking down from the high rocky ledge towards ships that were on the river before his eyes moved to take in a burning town at its edge, "No! We can't be too late!" Hermione shouted out as she fell to her knees in tears and Gimli placed a hand on her shoulder.

Legolas hugged her to him and looked over at Aragorn as he too fell to his knees in despair, tears in his eyes. Legolas stood and approached him, putting his hand on Aragorn's shoulder as the Ranger bowed his head. Gimli and Legolas stood wordlessly by him, both looking disappointed as Hermione covered her face in her arms, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

A sound from behind them made them alert and Aragorn turned as the King of the Dead materialised from the rocks and approached him, "We fight!" he avowed and Aragorn smiled in relief, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

- 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, Gandalf was hastily making his way to Draco's room where he was intent on taking the boy to a safer location within the City before the Orcs approaching with their siege engines began attacking. He walked into his room and was shocked to see the boy sitting up looking around, "Draco?" he asked in disbelief as he stared at the boy who only an hour before had been on his death bed.

"What happened?" he asked as he threw the blanket off and stood, stretching out his limbs leaving Gandalf to stand there looking at him as if he had grown another head.

Gandalf shook his head, "You arrived wounded by a poisoned arrow. I was hoping you could tell me what happened and why you arrived here alone?" Gandalf questioned him as the boy sat back down on the bed.

Draco nodded, "Well King Théoden sent me here to relay a message to you and as I was crossing that large ass plain to get here I was impaled by an arrow. Not sure where it came from, but I think it came from behind me. I must have passed the enemy without realising and they shot me down…" he trailed off in his musings before muttering, "Bastards."

Gandalf shook his head, "You were dying, Draco. How in the world did you make a full recovery? An hour ago the Healer told me you were fading and you would probably not make it." He enquired from him, the amazement still present in his voice as he looked at the wound which had fully healed over.

Draco exhaled, "My life is tied to Legolas and Hermione. If I was dying then it probably means something bad happened between them or something and they have sorted it out because I have recovered. Whenever they argued I felt twinges of pain through my head. Though it could have been Hermione's shrill voice getting to me…" he paused as he thought of this before nodding, "Yeah it was probably that actually. Oops my bad." He chuckled as Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Well the wound is completely healed." He said, but then something caught his eye and he turned Draco brusquely, staring at something on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Watch the goods!" Draco barked at him before noticing the expression on the old Wizards face, "What is it?" he asked as he began panicking.

"You said that your life is tied to Legolas and Hermione?" he asked the blonde who nodded, "That would explain this mark on your shoulder then." He said as Draco looked at him uncomprehendingly and Gandalf sighed, "There is a mark on your back, it is like a tattoo. All male Elves are born with the mark, but for each type of Elf it is different. The one you have here is of a 'Greenleaf'…the mark of the Sindarin Elves of Mirkwood." He elucidated as he traced the tattoo.

Draco snickered causing Gandalf to look at him, "I've always had that on my shoulder; I just thought it was a cool birthmark…which it is…but I didn't think it had any distinct meaning or anything." He confirmed as Gandalf looked at him, "Ah so that explains why Legolas is known as 'Legolas Greenleaf' right?" he queried to the Wizard who nodded.

"You are of the Sindarin Elves? Why did you not mention this?" he asked him with interest.

Draco shrugged, "I didn't know. I figured I'm not an Elf 'cause I don't have all the abilities and shit. Hell I only found out about my fate about a week ago now…" He muttered to him, trailing off in his musings.

Gandalf nodded and was about to continue questioning the boy about what the message from Théoden was, but a soldier ran through the door interrupting them, "Mithrandir! We have trouble!" he cried urgently and the three rushed out of the room, getting a glimpse of the approaching army and siege towers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_As I walk all my life drifts before me_

_Though the end is near I'm sorry_

_Catch my soul it's willing to fly away_

- 'Hallowed be thy Name' by Cradle of Filth

They ran down and finally reached the gate, "Open the gate, quick!" a soldier shouted attracting Gandalf's and Draco's line of sight towards the huge gates that opened for a lone horse to walk through, dragging someone along the ground, their foot caught in its stirrup. Gandalf and Draco hurried over realising it was Faramir.

They heard loud squeaking noises coming from the plain as the Orcs began cranking back their catapults. The Warg Gothmog was riding roared as he patrolled his troops. "Hurry, get him onto a stretcher!" Gandalf ordered them and they did as he told them to do and hurried him away.

Another roar was heard and Draco ran up the path, looking out over to wall to see Gothmog trying to dismount from his Warg. He couldn't help but chuckle as the Orc Leader stumbled and pushed away an Orc that tried to help him, limping of his own accord. He looked at all the soldiers running around getting to their positions, "Look at these faces. They never knew what hit them and now they're on the road to nowhere." He muttered to himself and turned quickly as Irolas sped passed him with two soldiers bearing Faramir on the stretcher. Draco looked down at Gandalf who gave him an imperceptible nod of his head and the blonde nodded back before hurrying to catch up with Irolas.

He managed to catch them as they were running up the last steep path towards the forecourt, "Quick! Hurry!" Irolas shouted as they reached the last stretch towards the Healer's building in the forecourt.

They were thwarted though as Denethor emerged from the building with his attendants following him, "Faramir! Say not that he has fallen." He cried as he took in his son lying unmoving on the stretcher.

"They were outnumbered! None survived." Irolas informed him as Pippin stared at the still Faramir miserably and Draco placed his hand on the Hobbits shoulder. Pippin looked up at him, astonishment replacing the sorrow in his eyes.

"You've recovered!" he shouted as Draco smiled at him.

"Yeah that seems to be everyone's reaction. I have a Guardian Angel who doesn't want me gone by the looks of things." He muttered absentmindedly as from the distance he could see Orcs on the plains.

"Fear. The city is rank with it! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners!" Gothmog shouted, his voice echoing up to them and Draco frowned, how the hell could he hear them so clearly.

"Catapults!" an Orc shouted and Draco's eyes widened as the Orcs released the catapults, firing the heads of fallen Gondorions' over the walls into the city causing all the Gondorion soldiers to recoil in horror.

Draco tuned back into what was happening around him, "My sons are spent!" Denethor yelled and staggered away from Faramir, "My line has ended!" he cried forlornly as Pippin and Draco ran over to Faramir and Pippin touched his face, while Draco reached for his wrist to feel for a pulse which was weak, but present.

"He's alive!" Pippin shouted to him, but Denethor disregarded him.

"The house of Stewards has failed." Denethor bawled wretchedly as he walked away, looking back at Faramir recurrently.

"God dammit you idiot! He's alive!" Draco barked to him, but he was also snubbed.

"He needs medicine My Lord!" Pippin yelled to him.

"My line has ended!" Denethor slurred to himself whilst shaking his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"My Lord!" Pippin tried again but Denethor continued to discount him.

Denethor reached the wall overlooking the plains, seeing the massive Orc Army and his lip began to tremble as a Troll loaded a catapult with a massive boulder, "Rohan has deserted us!" he roared in disparagement.

Draco ran to the wall as the catapults were let loose and the City began to crumble as the boulders hit them. Down below, chaos ensued as soldiers and peasants tried to run away from the falling rubble, "Oh you little bastards! All right, I'll crush each and every last one of you! I'll squash you so hard you'll have to look down to look up!" Draco screeched at the Orcs who couldn't hear him, but Draco liked to think they could and they felt intimidated …long shot he knew.

"Théoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" Denethor ordered the men as Irolas looked at him stunned, "FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" he screamed as the Soldiers looked between him and Gandalf who had just arrived on the scene with bewilderment before making to leave their posts.

Gandalf noticed this and as Denethor turned around he hit him in the face with his staff before hitting him across the stomach. Denethor fell forward onto the ground and Gandalf smacked him across the back with it, "Prepare for battle. Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts." Gandalf ordered the dispersing soldiers who immediately returned to their posts. Gandalf pulled Shadowfax into a gallop over to the wall and looked out, "Send these foul beasts into the Abyss." He ordered to the soldiers who were all making their own catapult ready for an onslaught on the Orcs.

They released the catapults into the Orcs, "Stay where you are!" Gothmog shouted to his troops as both sets of catapults began releasing masonry and boulders at each other.

"We need more rubble!" a soldier shouted to the ones behind him.

"Watch out!" another shouted and pulled the first out of the way as a boulder ploughed into where he had been standing, scattering the other soldiers there off the wall.

"Down to the lower levels quick!" Draco shouted as he and Pippin lead the remaining soldiers down to the lower levels of the City.

"Double up men!" the soldier who was almost killed ordered to the soldiers as boulders continued to fly back and forth between the two armies.

Draco looked over one of the lower walls as a catapult was launched above him; the huge piece of masonry flew towards Gothmog who moved out of the way at the last moment so it didn't squash him. A Troll blinked at him, spitting on the masonry and Draco glared at the Troll, "I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind." Draco muttered when the Troll didn't react to his glare, not that the Troll had even seen him from where he was standing. A screech from above averted his attention to the Ringwraiths as they flew towards Minas Tirith. They began swooping down over the City attacking the soldiers. The Witch King was amongst them and he knocked some soldiers off a bridge. Draco ducked to avoid joining the soldiers, "They are killing us, we do not have a chance and that is not fair!" Draco shouted as the soldiers began running in all directions trying to find shelter inside away from the Witch King.

Draco ran down from the wall as Pippin ran passed him pulling off his helmet. Draco followed him, but stopped and covered his ears as the Ringwraiths screeched and Pippin began screaming in fear also covering his ears from the sound. The Ringwraiths continued to swoop down on the soldiers, picking them up and then dropping them to their deaths. One landed near Draco and he recoiled in dismay before looking up at the flying menaces irately.

He quickly got to his feet and grabbed the still screaming Pippin under his arm as he made his way to where Gandalf was on the wall encouraging the men to continue, "Hold them back, do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts. Fight!" he bellowed to them as Draco reached him.

"Gandalf!" he yelled as he placed Pippin down near the men and ran towards Gandalf, "Gandalf!" he shouted again gaining the wizard's attention.

"Not now, Draco!" Gandalf barked back as a catapult was released and the masonry smashed the top of a siege engine, scattering the Orcs.

"Gandalf, it's about Théoden's message!" Draco hollered to him and Gandalf looked back interestedly, but didn't have much time to ask what the message was as the Ringwraiths screeched again and continued to swoop down, distressing the soldiers from above. They knocked off catapults and picked up many of the soldiers before dropping them to their deaths. Masonry from the enemies catapults fell all about the City and Pippin panicked as many of the soldiers knocked him over in their haste to move out of the way of getting crushed.

Draco ran passed the Archers as they began releasing their arrows towards the siege engines from the walls, "Not at the towers! Aim for the Trolls, kill the Trolls!" Draco barked to them and to his amazement they listened and adjusted their aim downwards and continued to fire.

Gandalf smiled at him before setting his countenance back to one of authority, "Bring them down!" he ordered them before turning to Draco, "I need you to do something as well, Draco." He told the blonde who nodded for him to continue, "Go out of the City and head around them as discreetly as you can. Take out as many as you can from behind with your wand." He ordered him as Draco stared at him in amazement.

"You want me to do the impossible and you want me to do it alone?" Draco questioned him, his voice a notch higher than normal.

"Disguise yourself as an Orc. Use a Glamour spell." Gandalf suggested and Draco nodded quickly before making his way down towards the gate.

He ran over to the soldiers as one of the siege engines reached the wall and a door fell down onto the top of the battlements and many Orcs emerged fighting. Archers continued to defend the City and shot at the Orcs. Draco took a deep breath before looking at one of the Orcs and muttered a spell to make him look identical and began running towards them. He managed to blend in with them and made it onto the siege engine.

He felt a cold sweat come on as he turned to see Orcs below him, but he continued on and climbed down the siege engine to where the army of Orcs was pushing forward. He slipped through them unnoticed thankfully and after a while he finally managed to reach the rear of the ranks and a smirk appeared on his face as he took out his wand placing as many protection spells on himself as he could think of before placing it in the metal wrist armour of the Orcs, "My time to shine." He muttered and he began silently taking out Orcs from behind with the Killing Curse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Tranquil as a forest but on fire within_

_Once you find your centre, you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

- 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from Mulan

Back on the wall, Gandalf began hoping he hadn't made a mistake in sending Draco out into the Orc Army alone before shaking his head knowing the boy was a cunning and smart individual even if he did not show it half the time and knew that even if he was caught he would somehow work his way out of it unscathed.

He was pulled out of his musings as some Orcs tried an assault on the gate, running towards it with a battering ram. He signalled for some of the Archers to fire at them and they slaughtered many of them. A triumphant smile appeared on his face as he realised the battering ram seemed to be having no effect on the gate.

Gandalf continued moving back and forth on the wall, encouraging the men as best he could, "Fight them back!" he shouted to the men before turning and realised Pippin was standing on the battlements looking confused, "Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel." He ordered the Hobbit.

Pippin looked up at him, "They called us out to fight." He answered bemusedly as another siege engine arrived at the wall, the gate opened and more Orcs emerged fighting. Some began running towards Pippin who looked terrified, but he didn't react.

Gandalf jumped towards him, placing himself in front of Pippin and fought off the Orcs, "This is no place for a Hobbit!" he shouted as he fought off more Orcs. As one began approaching Gandalf from behind Pippin finally reacted and drew his sword, stabbing the Orc, killing him dead. He pulled his sword back and looked at the blood smearing the steel in shock, "Guard of the Citadel indeed!" Gandalf said smiling at Pippin in gratefulness and Pippin looked back, his eyes smouldering, "Now back up the hill quickly. Quick!" Gandalf ordered him and Pippin turned away to run up the steps, his sword still tightly clasped in his hand.

He stopped briefly and turned back to Gandalf, "Where's Draco!" he asked quickly as he looked around expecting Draco to be helping Gandalf but not seeing him anywhere.

Gandalf nodded out onto the plain at the army, "He is out there taking them down from the rear. Nothing to worry about Peregrin Took! Now go!" he shouted back in answer as he fended off more Orcs. A look of concern came over his face as Pippin looked out at the massive army before he nodded and continued running up the steps away from the fighting.

Back at the gates, the Orc bodies continued to pile up as they tried to break down the gates with a battering ram. Gothmog walked up to them, pushing some of the still-living Orcs out of the way, "What are you doing you useless scum?" he asked them as he scoffed at them.

"The door won't give. It's too strong." One of the Orcs answered as more Orcs were killed by the Archers, their bodies piling up in heaps.

"Get back there and smash it down!" Gothmog ordered it angrily, grabbing it and pushing it towards the gate.

"But nothing can breach it!" the Orc argued back.

Gothmog paused as he stared at the Orc angrily before a horrible smirk spread across his face, "Grond will breach it!" he stated and turned towards the Orcs, "Bring out the wolf's head." He ordered to them and they all turned back to pass on the order.

Before long the Orcs moved out of the way as some animals parted through them struggling to pull a huge piece of equipment whilst Trolls also struggle to push it from behind. The Orcs began thumping their weapons on the ground as they chanted, "Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!" the chanting attracted Gandalf's attention and he looked on in concern from the battlements, "Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!" they continued to chant as the animals and Trolls pulled forward another battering ram with a huge wolf's head, a fire lit in its mouth. It was hanging on chains from a huge scaffolding which Orcs, Trolls and animals were striving to push forward.

Draco looked up from his position to see the battling ram and his eyes widened, "I am calm. I am heartless. I have no fear whatsoever." Draco muttered to himself, but inside that was not what he was feeling at all.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been a few days since I updated but I have been working. I am off work for another four days including today so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story. Not long to go now! XD Please leave a review!**


	44. Tearing the Veil from Grace

_**Chapter 43: Tearing the Veil from Grace**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter; any familiar dialogue belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own any characters I have made up and the plot :)**

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! Please Read and Review! XD**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_In any other world you could tell the difference_

_And let it all unfurl into broken remnants_

_Smile like you mean it and let yourself let go_

- 'Any Other World' by Mika

Draco held his wand steady as he continued to fire off spells felling the Orcs and finding it strange how they were not noticing the fall from the ranks. He watched as the battering ram was getting ever closer to the City, "What is it, asshole day?" He muttered before firing off more spells. He had taken out many of them, but he was beginning to feel drained and knew he would not be able to hold up the Glamour for long if his magic failed him. His arm fell limply as he felt his power draining and the wound began to pierce with pain and he cried out wondering why it was suddenly hurting once more and he fell to his knees grasping his shoulder, "What the fuck! Why the hell-" he as cut off by another wave of agonising pain and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He began feeling something stir within him as the Orcs realised something was amiss and they turned to see Draco, his Glamour was gone, but a glow was surrounding him in its stead. His eyes were closed in pain, but they snapped open showing a white glow and the Orcs eyes widened in fear.

Draco felt time slow down as he stood majestically and effortlessly, summoned a sword to him and began slashing away at the Orcs without batting an eyelid while firing spells at others. On the back of his shoulder, the Greenleaf glowed green pulsing power through him…

An Uruk-hai ran towards him and he smirked at it maliciously before pointing his wand at it and stunned it as it got within a metre if him, before quickly spinning around upon sensing movement behind him and used the Killing Curse on the Orc trying to attack him from behind. He turned slightly as something big began heading his way and looked to see a Troll running towards him. He smiled slightly and raised the sword in his hands. He whispered a spell and the sword burst into flames and he began running at the Troll, he jumped up onto its club and ran towards its shoulder, bringing the sword down and slashed it across its shoulder blades causing it to scream in agony. It fell to the ground as Draco jumped off of it, landing by its head and it glared at him so he took his wand and killed it with the Killing Curse. He heard screeches from above and he looked up to see one of the Ringwraiths heading towards him. He got back into a fighting stance, his sword and wand at the ready as it swooped down towards him…

Gandalf watched all this from the battlements and his eyes widened in wonder as Draco seemed to take the Ringwraith down without even breaking a sweat, "So it is true." He muttered before ordering the Archers to aim for the Trolls and Orcs pulling Grond towards the City.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_This voice so confident_

_And proud of chanting opinions_

_Stuck in his verbal crusade_

_Ranting an invented position_

_You're only ever a witness_

_To what you want to see_

_You're glorifying this misperception._

- 'Peep Show' by Sikth

Meanwhile by the river, ships were sailing towards the shores of Gondor with mercenaries aboard them. Aragorn and his three companions waited for them and as they reached it, Aragorn held his sword straight up in front of him, "You may go no further." He presaged them indomitably, slashing Andúril out in front of him, the steel singing. The Boson on the ship stood in response and looked at him contemptuously, "You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn commanded them, a fire flashing in his eyes in warning.

The Boson scoffed at him, "Who are you to deny us passage?" he asked, his eyes trained on the sword.

"He is the King." Hermione yelled to them as Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder gently and looked at her, conveying with his eyes to let him handle this. She looked back at him and nodded, stepping back to stand just behind Legolas who reached back and squeezed her hand briefly, his attention on what was happening around him. Hermione took her wand out and held it down by her side just in case something went wrong.

Aragorn moved to stand next to Legolas and turned to him, "Legolas, fire a warning shot passed the Boson's ear." He told him quietly and Legolas nodded in acquiescence.

"Mind your aim." Gimli muttered amusedly as Hermione glanced at him wondering what mischief he was up to. Legolas frowned at him as he fitted an arrow to his bow and took aim towards the Boson who was watching in interest. Just as Legolas released the arrow, Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom of the bow sending Legolas' aim off. The arrow hit a mercenary standing next to the Boson, killing him instantaneously while the Boson stared at his dead comrade in astonishment. Legolas turned and glared at Gimli, while Aragorn and Hermione looked across at Legolas, "Oh!" Gimli said in fake surprise as he placed his hand to his mouth, "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" he shouted to them in what he presumed was a threatening manner.

The Mercenaries laughed, "Boarded, by you and whose army?" one of the Mercenaries yelled back insultingly.

Aragorn scowled at them, "This army." He countered as the King of the Dead and his Dead Army emerged through him and began attacking the ships. The four companions silently praised as they watched the King and Army at work.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I don't know whether I'm alive or dreaming or dead or remembering_

_How can you tell what's a dream and what's real_

_When you can't even tell when you're awake and when you're asleep_

_Where am I?_

- 'One' by Metallica

Meanwhile in Cirith Ungol, Frodo and Gollum were continuing to climb the steep stairs to the top finally arriving at the entrance to a dark cave which Gollum pointed to eagerly, "In there." Gollum informed him as he took a step forward before turning back to look at Frodo.

Frodo looked very uncertain as he stared at the dark cave trying to see what was inside, "What is this place?" he questioned Gollum.

Gollum didn't answer, but instead said, "Master must go inside the tunnel."

Frodo shook his head, "Now that I'm here I don't think I want to." He told Gollum as he began backing away.

Gollum looked almost panicked at the concept, "It's the only way. Go in…or go back." He told him and this seemed to steel Frodo's determination.

"I can't go back." Frodo said stubbornly before walking into the tunnel while Gollum watched him for a moment silently congratulating himself for using Frodo's resolve against him and followed him in. As they walked through the darkness a unpleasant smell began to hit Frodo and he almost gagged, "What's that smell." He asked Gollum as the smell became more pronounced.

"Orcses' filth. Orcses come in here sometimes." Gollum answered as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. They continued further into the pitch black of the tunnel, "Hurry! This way." Gollum shouted back to him from ahead in the darkness.

Frodo began to realise he could only hear his own footsteps and realised he was alone, "Sméagol?" he called out to Gollum.

"Over here." Gollum called back, his voice faint and echoing back to him.

Frodo stumbled towards the voice, falling against a wall. He placed a hand out onto the wall, getting it stuck on a spider web, "Ah aah! It's sticky, what is it?" he shouted out as he tried to see the sticky substance on his hand which proved futile.

"You'll see. Oh yes, you will see." Gollum called back distantly.

Frodo began moving forwards more slowly, "Sméagol?" he called out and with no answer he began shouting, "SMEAGOL! SMEAGOL!" he felt along the wall and realising he was alone tears began to start welling in his eyes, "Sam. Harry." He whispered despondently as he walked forward onto some bones. The crunch made him recoil back in terror and he looked around him to see various animals hanging up in webs all around him. Panic began to build in him and he started to run through the tunnels to get away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I was always brave and kind of righteous_

_Now I find I'm wavering, crawl out of your grave _

_You find this fight just doesn't mean a thing_

- 'Going through the Motions' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Meanwhile, Sam and Harry were climbing back down the stairs dejectedly. Harry was trying his best to show whatever solace he could to Sam who was crying and ran forward as the Hobbit slipped suddenly and fell down the remaining stairs to the bottom, "Sam!" he shouted as he reached him.

"Ow!" he groaned, trying to sit up as Harry frowned and looked towards something on the rocks beside the Hobbit. Sam followed his line of sight to see the remains on the Lembas bread and their Leaf Wrappings. Resentment built within him as he picked one up and stared at it, a thoughtful look on his face before he crushed it in rage and turned to look back up the stairs. Harry was thinking the same as he helped Sam to his feet as anger began stirring within him as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget_

_Even now, I realize the time I'll never get_

_Another story of the bitter pills of fate_

_I can't go back again, I can't go back again_

- 'Dead Memories' by Slipknot

Back in the tunnel, Frodo was still running in fear, but tripped on something and fell, getting tangled in webs on the floor. He staggered back in dread as a voice resounded in his head, "_And you Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star._" It said and Frodo fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the Phial of Galadriel and looked at it, "_May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out._" The voice said and Frodo closed his eyes as he tried to remember what Galadriel had said about it.

It came back to him almost instantly, "Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalimë!" He whispered **(A/N Translation: "Hail Eärendil brightest of the Stars!")** and he thrust the phial forward as it blazed forth with a bright light surprising him. Frodo didn't have time to feel elation however as he began sensing movement behind him and turned his head slowly to look. He recoiled in horror and leaped away as a huge spider known as Shelob advanced on him. Frodo held up the light to her which she didn't seem to like as she backed away from it and Frodo used this to try and get away, but he fell over backwards continuing to try and get away by shuffling back away from her on the floor. She began advancing back in him again, but he managed to get back to his feet and thrust the light back at her, making her back off again. As he ran, he fell over again and Shelob thrust her stinger at him so he slashed at it with Sting, jumping up and ran off away from her but Shelob gave chase. He reached an area with a small hole and fell through it, successfully escaping her as the hole was too small for her to fit through, but he also dropped the light in his alacrity.

Unable to do anything about it for the moment, Frodo ran away through the tunnel but ran head first into a huge web, suspending him and making him powerless, "Naughty little fly. Why does he cry?" a voice echoed around him and Frodo glared as Gollum appeared in front of him, "Caught in a web. Soon you'll be eaten." Gollum gloated making Frodo livid and he began slashing at the web with Sting as Shelob appeared and began stalking up behind him. Gollum's gleeful expression changed to one of apprehension as Frodo continued slashing, almost becoming free of the web and he turned and ran way. Frodo broke free of the web just as Shelob was almost upon him, but Sting got caught so Frodo let it go and began running after Gollum. He managed to escape through a narrow entrance and struggled to release himself from the entangling webs around him as Gollum appeared and jumped on him, grabbing him by the ears painfully, "Got away did it precious? Not this time. Not this time." He shouted ominously as he began trying to grab the Ring.

"NO!" Frodo yelled as Gollum threw him against the rock face. Frodo groaned in pain, but ran back to attack him and pushed him to the floor. He began pummelling him as Gollum screeched in distress.

"It wasn't us. It wasn't us." Sméagol pleaded with him as Frodo grabbed him by the throat, "Sméagol wouldn't hurt master. We promised. You must believe us. It was the precious. The precious made us do it." Sméagol insisted and the resentment in Frodo's eyes dissipated. He let go of Gollum and fell back against the wall.

He breathed deeply before looking at Gollum who was also lying down, gasping for air, and he got to his feet, "I have to destroy it Sméagol." He avowed to Gollum who looked up at him, "I have to destroy it for both our sakes." He said and turned away from the creature as a nasty grimace appeared on his face.

"NO!" Gollum screamed and launched himself at Frodo, making them both fall to the ground. Frodo struggled with him, but managed to push Gollum straight over the top of his head and the creature fell down to the bottom of the cliff, "Aaaaaaaaa." Gollum's scream echoed back to him and Frodo closed his eyes against the sound.

Frodo slowly got up and began stumbling along the path tiredly, but he staggered against a rock, tears filling his eyes, "I'm so sorry Sam." He whispered miserably as he felt himself falling, "I'm so sorry." He whispered again as his knees hit the ground which was covered in grass in broad daylight. He frowned and lifted his head to look around him.

A light ahead of him made him scrunch his eyes up as Galadriel appeared before him and walked towards him with her arms wide open to him, "This task was appointed to you, Frodo of the Shire. If you do not find a way, no one will." She told him as he bent down close to him, offering her hand. He looked at it for a moment and then to her before a look of determination filled his countenance and he grabbed her hand. She smiled radiantly at him and pulled him upright.

Frodo looked around the dark pass, breathing heavily as he thought about what Galadriel said to him. With a new look of purpose on his face; he began to walk along the dark path.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile on the plains of Anorien, the Rohirrim soldiers had stopped beside a lake. Théoden was speaking to Thranduil and Kulich as Éomer galloped up to them, "The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance." He reported to them and glanced towards Kerishiera, Caresia and Valaria who were standing just to the side.

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Théoden ordered as Thranduil and Kulich made their way over to the Elven women.

Thranduil looked at Kerishiera, "You should ride a different way. I do not want to see any of you hurt." He told them to which Kerishiera touched his face gently and nodded. Thranduil turned to Valaria, "Valaria I will trust you to get my family out of here to safety until I send for you?" he asked her and Valaria nodded.

"Of course My Lord." She answered but inside she felt glee as she already began thinking of the many way she could hurt Legolas and his Mortal using his family.

Thranduil bowed his head to her slightly and touched her cheek, "Thank you." He whispered before he walked off to make ready his horse.

Kulich paused for a moment as he looked at Valaria; something was not right about her anymore. Ever since Legolas has refused her, she had changed and he didn't think it was for the better. He was just glad he had sent his own family to Rivendell to be under the care of Lord Elrond, he didn't think he could have trusted Valaria with them. He shook away his musings knowing he would have to trust her with his Mother and Sister even if he did not like it, "Keep them safe." He said to her and she nodded to him, but glared at his back as he walked away.

"Eternally." She whispered almost inaudibly making sure Kerishiera and Caresia did not hear her and the three made their way towards their horses.

Over with Éowyn and Merry, she had watched the exchange between the Elves from her position which was too far away to hear what had been said between them, but the glare the dark haired Elf Maiden had given to Kulich had made her feel slightly uneasy. She shook her head and looked at Merry, "Take heart Merry." She told him and Merry, who was eating a sandwich, looked up at her, "It will soon be over." She said in reassurance.

Merry nodded, "My lady. You are fair and brave and have much to live for…" he said as she looked at him, "…and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a Knight of Rohan capable of great deeds…but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit and I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends; Frodo, Sam, Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again." He finished and smiled up at her.

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer shouted and they looked over at him.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Théoden ordered and a soldier blew a horn after this statement.

Merry and Éowyn exchanged a look as Merry sighed and put down his sandwich to put his helmet on. He stood from the rock he was sitting on and looked at her as she placed her helmet on too, "To battle." She said to him with a small smile.

Merry nodded, "To battle." He repeated and followed her towards their horse to get ready to leave.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Darkness had fallen swiftly over Minas Tirith and the Orcs had taken to firing catapults with balls of flame over the walls into the city. Gandalf watched worriedly as all the Trolls each pulled on a rope suspending Grond on its scaffolding. They had reached the walls of the City and the Troll pulled the battering ram back as the Orcs continued to chant. They released the ropes and it crashed hard into the gate which shuddered with the impact.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf ordered as he and the Archers rushed down to defend the gate as Grond was released a second time, the gate shuddering again with the impact.

"What is Master Draco doing, Mithrandir!" one soldier asked him as finally realised that Draco was out fighting by himself.

Gandalf looked towards where Draco was slaughtering the rear ranks of the enemy, "By understanding himself and acknowledging others, Draco may have recovered a light brighter than any he has yet known..." Gandalf told him and the soldier nodded, not really understanding what Gandalf meant by that.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

- 'It's Been a While' by Staind

Draco looked up from his position at the back of the army and his eyes began to glow even brighter as rage pulsed through him. He began slashing at more of the Orcs as he battled his way through towards Grond. As he killed countless Orcs, but the numbers did not seem to be getting any lower as more seemed to appear in their stead, he began to wonder if he was even damaging the ranks.

He was pulled out of his musings as a figure appeared in front of him that made him take a step back for a moment. The figure pulled off his mask revealing the pale, pointed face and long blonde hair of Lucius and he smirked maliciously at Draco. The glow in Draco's eyes disappeared and the fatigue hit him causing him to fall to his knees, "Pitiful." Lucius muttered as he circled Draco, "You have not changed, Draco. I am almost ashamed to call you my son." He told him as Draco glared up at him.

"You think I care?" Draco answered back and suddenly Lucius was in his face and a his cheek stung angrily as his father's hand connected with his face.

"You dare talk back to me boy?" Lucius spat out as he grabbed Draco's hair and pulled his head back, "You deserve nothing more than pain." He fumed as he let go of his hair and Draco fell forward onto the ground unable to lift himself back up for exhaustion. Lucius clicked his tongue as Draco managed to look up slightly at his father who was holding his wand loosely in his hand. He pointed it at Draco, "Crucio." He murmured and Draco felt the stabs of a thousand burning knifes plunging in and out at him speedily. It felt as though he was in pain forever when only it was a few seconds and Lucius lifted the spell, "That was punishment for disobeying me." He enlightened Draco as he lifted his wand back above his head, "Now this is for betraying the Dark Lord!" he shouted and Draco's fear gave him the adrenaline needed to look up at his father, "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and the green light engulfed Draco. Lucius laughed, but the laugh caught in his throat as he looked down to see a bright white glow emitting from Draco's eyes and the green light surrounding him dissipated, "What is this!" Lucius shouted in fear as Draco seemed to levitate back to his feet, his sword and wand seemingly materialising back into his hands.

Draco smiled at him maliciously, "I am going to kill you, old man. You really know how to piss me off, you know? Would it have killed you to say 'thank you' for once in your life, to say, 'Draco, my son, you are a true prodigy, everything you touch turns to gold.' Oh, wait, it is going to kill you. I'm doing your dirty work for you. You should be proud. I have learned all you've taught me. I'm going to show you." Draco told him menacingly as he got into a fighting stance and advance at Lucius who began backing away in fear…

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, a little bit from all sides there :) Please leave a Review! That box is looking rather lonely ;)**


	45. Crusaders of the Light

_**Chapter 44: Crusaders of the Light**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I have made up and the plot :) Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Another one for you :) I am hoping to get another two (maybe 3) chapters up today! OMG I cannot believe it is almost over :( I feel sad… Anyway on with the story! XD Please Read and Review! Much love and peace (Y)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Another day, waking to the same old beat,_

_Counting doors, walking through the same old street,_

_Breathing in, breathing out the same,_

_Nothing's changed, just imitating yesterday,_

_Counting down, all the opportunities,_

_It's down to one; now everything is falling on me,_

_Alarm bells, are warning me to do something new,_

_Get away, I've got to get away!_

- 'Time after Time' by Elliot Minor

Minas Tirith was beginning to look entirely diverse to what it had looked like when Pippin had first laid eyes on it as he looked out from the high parapet down to the flames and rubble below. Chanting from behind him caused him to turn to see Denethor leading a procession holding a flaming brand, Faramir was being borne on a stretcher behind them.

He frowned at them wondering what was going on when he heard Denethor speak, "I am Steward of the House of Anárion. Thus have I walked and thus now I will sleep." He alleged gravely and Pippin ran towards them, watching the procession pass him in astonishment, "Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men." Denethor continued as Pippin looked at the White Tree in amazement as a single white bloom appeared as they passed along the quiet street to the Tombs of the Kings, "Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." Denethor finished as they reached the Tomb bearing Faramir with them. Pippin followed a little behind watching where they were going as Denethor opened the door of the Tomb and lead the procession in behind him. Denethor looked around at the Tomb, "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen Kings of old." He muttered darkly before turning to his followers, "Bring wood and oil." He ordered them and they nodded, hastily making their way out of the Tomb to collect the requested items as Pippin watched in horror of what was going on.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile down by the gate, Gandalf looked out over the wall to see Draco fighting with someone but he couldn't tell who it was only that it was a wizard from the spells being fired towards the young Slytherin. Gandalf shook his head, he knew in the state Draco was in he would be able to handle it and turned back to the gate as Grond hammered into it once more, "Steady! Steady!" Gandalf yelled down to the soldiers as a Grond came back once again and with a mighty crash the battering ram broke through the centre of the gate, "You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground." He ordered them and they nodded frightfully. Grond came back and hit the gate again bursting it open. Gandalf looked on alarmed as Cave Trolls brandishing huge maces charged in, "Volley!" he roared to the Archers who got into position hastily and took aim, "Fire!" he ordered them.

The Archers fired their arrows into the Trolls and the infantry lowered their spears in defence as the Orcs advanced on them. Fierce hand-to-hand fighting began between the Gondorions' and the Orcs' while the Trolls followed up swinging their maces from side to side, sweeping aside all opposition.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

- 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars

It had quickly dawned on Lucius as he fought with his son that the spells he would usually use on the boy that would have had a severe effect seemed to be absorbing into him giving him more power. He rapidly comprehended that he was fighting a losing battle while this power was present and instead tried to throw him off guard. Nothing was working and Lucius had the feeling that Draco would not show him any kind of clemency in this state. He jumped back hastily to avoid being skewered by Draco's sword and baulked at the vindictive smile that appeared on Draco's face.

"Having fun, Father." Draco spat as he swung his sword again, hacking at Lucius' wand arm.

Lucius cried out and dropped his wand, his hand coming up to the wound before he looked at his son, "You would kill your own Father?" Lucius questioned him, trying to use guilt against his son, "Just like you sent your Mother to her death?" he added contemptuously, but whatever poise he had felt a in that moment utterly vanished when the glow in Draco's eyes became even brighter as his fury fed him power.

"You dare speak of her!" Draco screamed as he advanced on his Father and brought his sword down stopping it mere inches from his neck, "Unlike you who would have used her for your own gain, I did not have a choice. She did what she did without giving me a chance to argue. She saved my life, more than what I can say you would have ever done." Draco edified him furiously.

Lucius' eyes widened in terror as Draco brought the sword up, "NO!" Lucius screamed and Draco stopped.

"Give me one reason why I should not put you out of your misery!" Draco barked back, the sword bursting into flame as it was brought upright above his head.

"I am your Father." Lucius retorted at him in a entreating manner.

"Not good enough." Draco shouted and as he brought the sword back down, Lucius dived out of the way barely circumventing a lethal blow which would have killed him promptly. As Draco turned to look at him, Lucius, breathing heavily, Disapparated away leaving the young man seething in his stead, "Next time we meet, you are as good as deceased, Lucius." Draco murmured lividly before turning around as he felt another presence.

The man clapped mockingly as he stepped up to him, "Quite the performance, Draco." He smirked at the boy as he came closer.

Draco glared at him, "Who the hell are you?" he catechised him wondering who this man was. He looked about the same age as himself, but had never seen him before.

The man stopped clapping and raised his eyebrows in faux aspersion, "You do not know me, what a disappointment. Everyone else does, I just suppose my new look has thrown them off a little." He responded, smirking again as he pulled out his wand.

Draco's still glowing eyes enlarged in understanding, "Voldemort." He whispered as he glared at the man and got back into a fighting stance.

"You are going to fight me? I was hoping for a little more competition to be honest." Voldemort sighed as he pointed his wand at Draco, "Where is Potter, Draco? Tell me this and I may just be merciful enough to spare your life." He told him as Draco sneered at him.

"I haven't the foggiest!" Draco divulged to him, "Also, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you anyway because merciful is not something that falls into your vocabulary." He countered maliciously as he pointed his own wand at Voldemort who was walking around him much like a predator stalks its prey.

"Pity that. You would have been a valued follower had you obeyed me. Waste really, that I have to kill you and all this power you are showing will have all been for nothing." Voldemort jeered as he raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" he barked and once again the green beam enclosed around Draco, but it seemed to absorb into him making the glow around him even brighter, "How-" Voldemort broke off in bewilderment and astonishment at this turn of events having not witnessed Lucius use the Killing Curse on the boy earlier.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Riddle! Why don't you just die! You despise life, you're miserable all the time, petrified to enjoy yourself even a little. Face it; you might as well be dead already. Do yourself a favour, give up!" Draco roared at him causing Voldemort to actually flinch back in panic as Draco raised his wand towards him. Voldemort smirked at the boy before Disapparating away like Lucius did, "Cowards!" Draco screamed as he stared at the spot Voldemort had been standing in for a moment until he realised that a Troll was running towards him with a huge mace and Draco sighed, "More fun…joy." He muttered before running towards the Troll…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

- 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day

Frodo moved along the pathway of Cirith Ungol guardedly, having just been deceived he was far more conscious of his environs and as he was without help he knew he needed to be vigilant. He continued on until he spotted a lookout at the top of the pass and paused fleetingly to look at it before running towards a rock and hiding behind it, looking up at it from over the rock. Unknown to him, two spider legs emerged from a gap in the rock above him and Frodo moved forward leisurely as the spider snuck up on him from above and behind him. As he paused again, the spider moved directly above him unaware to Frodo whose eyes were fixed on the tower.

He started as he heard a noise and spun around swiftly to look, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary. He continued to look around however, not being naïve that there wasn't something out there as Shelob came down behind him with her stinger out. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief and turned around only to be abruptly stabbed in the chest with her stinger, foam began falling from his mouth and he collapsed to the ground. Shelob immediately began winding him up in a binding web covering him from top to bottom.

Sam and Harry rushed into the clearing; Sam was holding Sting in one hand and the Phial of Galadriel in the other, "Frodo!" Harry roared out as he took his wand out and fired a stunner at the spider which missed and hit the rock face above her.

"Let him go, you filth! Let him go!" Sam shouted as Shelob dropped Frodo to the ground, "You will not touch him again!" Sam barked as he advanced on Shelob with Sting, thrusting the phial at her, "Come on then, finish it!" he yelled as he ran towards her and hacked at her face and Harry ran over towards Frodo to see if he was okay. He made to pull the web away from his face, but Shelob knocked him away with one of her huge legs as she struck towards Sam with another and he chopped at her leg. She threw him backwards causing him to drop the light and she kicked it away with her leg before advancing on Sam again.

Harry got up off the ground feeling disorientated as Shelob beleaguered Sam down to the ground and pushed him up the wall, "Sam!" Harry bawled as he got up and pointed his wand at Shelob as she tried to skewer Sam with her pincers. Sam grabbed onto them to stop her and managed to push himself above her as Harry shouted the Cutting Curse at her and she shrieked in agony just as Sam kicked her in the face and she fell back a little.

Using her pain to his advantage, Sam began trying to escape up the rocks but she grabbed him and he fell down over her back and onto the ground. Harry aimed his wand again shouting the Cutting Curse and she shrieked as it hit her eyes. She gathered herself for a final pounce on Sam from above, but the Hobbit managed to thrust Sting into her freshly injured eyes and she fell back in anguish. Sam attacked again with Sting, but she managed to grab it with her pincers and wrestled for it, eventually causing the sword to fly from his hands towards Harry.

"Harry! Grab Sting!" Sam shouted to him as Harry quickly ran towards it and Shelob knocked Sam forward onto the ground. Harry was just about to grab Sting, but Shelob stepped on it with one of her huge legs stopping him and Sam turned around noticing that she was right above him and began thrusting at him with her stinger. Sam's eyes widened and he rolled over as she tried to sting him over and over again and as she moved away her leg let up on Sting which Harry grabbed and he ran towards Sam. He pointed his wand at her Stinger and used a stunner which efficaciously made it immobile as he gave the sword to Sam who thrust it up into her body. She writhed in pain as Harry grabbed the light and thrust it at her.

"Back!" Harry shouted as Shelob retreated backwards through a hole and disappeared and the two let out breaths they hadn't realised they had been holding.

Sam quickly got to his feet, "Mr. Frodo!" He cried as he ran to Frodo's side followed by Harry.

"We need to get that web off his face!" Harry told him as Sam put Sting down and began helping Harry pull the webs away revealing the pale face of Frodo, his eyes wide open, "No." Harry whispered as he looked upon Frodo who looked as though he was dead and Sam burst out crying as tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

"Oh no! Frodo, Mr Frodo." He bawled as he began shaking Frodo before picking him up and cradling him in his arms, crying, "Wake up. Don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up. Not asleep. Dead." He cried as he cuddled Frodo to him.

Harry looked down as Sting began to take on a blue tinge, "Sam!" he said urgently and Sam looked up as a noise from the pass attracted his attention, "The Orcs are coming!" he told him as Sam dropped Frodo back to the ground.

"You get back you scum!" Shagrat barked irately as Sam and Harry looked around hurriedly.

Sam jumped up and moved over to the cave entrance, just behind a rock, "Mr. Harry!" he cried in dread as he realised Harry hadn't followed and was still by Frodo's body, pulling the webs away, "Come on!" he screeched as quietly as he could and Harry finally ran over and managed to hide just as Shagrat came down from the pass with some other Orcs following him.

"What's this?" he mused as he approached Frodo lying on the ground unmoving, "Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun." He chortled as Harry and Sam watched from the cave entrance.

"Killed another one has she?" one of the Orcs queried to him.

Shagrat shook his head, "No." he responded as he poked Frodo with his whip. Harry and Sam's eyes widened in shock, "This fellow ain't dead." He educated them.

Harry shook his head, "Not dead." He whispered as Sam tensed beside him.

"She jabs him with her stinger and he goes as limp as a boned fish aaa…then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the Tower!" he ordered them and they picked Frodo up, carrying him with them up the pass.

"Samwise you fool." Sam muttered condescendingly as he watched them carry Frodo away.

"You're not the only fool, Sam." Harry told him grimly and Sam smiled at him dejectedly.

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours." One of the Orcs carrying Frodo yelled back down to Shagrat where he was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Then he'll wish he'd never been born." He responded as he looked around the clearing before following them up the stairs.

Sam and Harry waited for a moment before coming out of their hiding place, "Let's go." Harry told him and Sam nodded as they made to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Just a thought, to add suspense_

_To all our games, of discontent_

_Fear is real, but not so taught_

_You let others, be the cause._

- 'The Way it Ends' by Prototype

Pippin watched from behind a pillar as the soldiers lay Faramir down on a bed of sticks and began piling wood up all around him. Pippin edged closer as Denethor spoke, "The house of his spirit crumbles." He said as he held Faramir's head, "He is burning. Already burning." Denethor whispered as he kissed Faramir's head.

Pippin couldn't take it anymore, "He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!" he shouted as he ran out of his hiding place and began pulling the wood away from Faramir, but Denethor grabbed him, "NO! NO! He's not dead." He screamed as Denethor dragged him away along the corridor.

Denethor stopped near the door, "Farewell Peregrin son of Paladin." He hailed to him.

"NO! NO!" Pippin screamed at him.

"I release you from my service." He informed him as he threw the Hobbit out of the door, "Go now and die in what way seems best to you." He said and closed the door as Pippin looked towards it desperately, "Pour on oil!" Denethor bellowed in order as Pippin's eyes widened knowing he had to do something to stop this madness.

Pippin stood and began running down the streets of the city, passing soldiers, "Come on soldier, move it." One of the soldiers said to him as he pushed the little Hobbit along with him in the opposite direction.

"Hurry along there, hurry along." Another said as Pippin struggled against them trying to find Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" he yelled out as the soldiers ran passed him, "Where's Gandalf?" he questioned them, but they snubbed him, "GANDALF!" he screamed out again as he continued to try and find the wizard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

- 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

The City was being shredded apart, buildings collapsed onto soldiers and peasants alike as they tried to get away from the fireballs continuing to rain down on the city, "Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat." Gandalf barked orders to the soldiers who began running to do Gandalf's bidding.

"Come on, come on!" a soldier bellowed as they hurried people through the gate before closing it.

"Move into the city. Kill all in your path." Gothmog screeched at the Orcs from outside as the Orcs moved into the city killing everyone they came across.

"Take them down!" A soldier yelled as the woman ran passed him screaming as they tried to get away and men were butchered by the swarming Orcs.

"Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives." Gandalf roared at them as he hit a passing Orc with his staff.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried as he managed to attract Gandalf's attention, "Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind. He's burning Faramir alive!" he bawled up to the wizard who's eyes flashed irritably.

He grabbed Pippin by the arm, "Up! Quickly!" he shouted as he swung him up onto Shadowfax and they galloped towards the upper levels. Suddenly as they came out of a tunnel The Witch King alighted on his fell beast appeared before them and Gandalf held his staff across the front of him in defence, "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf bellowed in authority.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" The Witch King retorted intimidatingly as Pippin screamed, hiding behind Gandalf, "This is my hour!" he shouted as he drew his sword which burst into flames. Gandalf's staff burst asunder in his grasp throwing him and Pippin from Shadowfax's back.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried as the fell beast roared in Gandalf's face. Pippin drew his sword and began running towards it, "AAAAHHH!" he screamed as the fell beast roared at him causing him to stop in fear.

Shadowfax cavorted around them as Gandalf looked up from the ground, "You have failed! The world of men will fall." He said as he lifted his sword to kill Gandalf, but stopped as a horn sounded in the distance. Turning to it, he listened before looking back at Gandalf and then flew off on his beast.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

- 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne

Back on the battlefield, everything seemed to come to a standstill as the horn blew. Gothmog heard it also and turned towards the sound. Draco also turned as the Rohirrim began lining up against the skyline, the horsemen advancing and a smirk appeared on Draco's face.

Théoden looked down on the battlefield as Éowyn placed her arm around Merry's shoulder, "Courage Merry. Courage for our friends." She whispered to him and Merry nodded as he drew his sword.

Draco's smirk widened as he continued to kill a few Orcs that were running towards him only to stop as Gothmog's voice reached his ears, "Form ranks you maggots. Form ranks. Pikes in front, archers behind." He screamed in order as the Orcs prepared to meet them.

Théoden turned to his men, "Éomer, take your Éored down the left flank." He ordered him as Éomer nodded.

"Flank ready!" he shouted back as they got into position.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!" he ordered them as they got into position before he addressed the men, "Arise! Arise riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!" he shouted out giving encouragement to the men as the soldiers all lowered their spears at the ready, while the Orcs lowered their pikes in defence.

Éowyn tightened her hold on Merry, "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." She promised him and Merry smiled at her before looking around at all the soldiers.

On the battlefield, Draco looked up at Théoden with a grin before turning around. He looked between them comprehending he was right in the middle of everything and his grin dropped, "Oh shit." He muttered as he swiftly ran away towards the side so he wouldn't be caught by both sides as they plunged into each other.

He looked back up as steel on steel caught his attention to see Théoden riding across the front of the men, running his sword along all of their spears, "Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! DEATH!" He bellowed out to them.

"DEATH!" they roared back, chanting this for a minute.

"Forth Éorlingas!" Théoden shouted out as the horns were sounded again and Théoden began to lead the army forward at a steady walk. They broke into a gallop as they began approaching the awaiting enemy as the Orc Archers began preparing themselves.

As they drew closer Gothmog gave them a signal, "FIRE!" he roared and the Orc Archers released their arrows causing some of the riders to fall, but they continued to gallop on.

"DEEEEAAATH!" Merry screamed out as they continued on.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Théoden roared as the gallop accelerated and they flew towards the army.

"Fire at will!" Gothmog screamed and the Archers fired and Gothmog's countenance became one of panic as they came closer. Draco laughed out loud as he waited to join in the conflict once more, hacking away at any of the terrified Orcs that had begun running away if they came anywhere near him. He waited and smirked as the Rohirrim line smashed into the Orcs, trouncing them right, left and centre.

"Yes!" Draco barked as he whispered a spell and his sword burst into flames once more before running back into the fray, continuing the slaughter he had started.

**A/N: Whoo! Things are getting exciting! Hope you are all enjoying this! Please leave me a Review while I start on the next chapter! XD**


	46. The Legendary Witch King

_**Chapter 45: The Legendary Witch King**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…seriously you must know the drill by now!**

**A/N: As promised, another chapter :) Some things will be revealed in this chapter by the way, just to let you know. However, you will have to read it to find out which part haha! Please leave a Review!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the plains of Anorien, Valaria lead her two charges through Firien Wood at a gallop, "Where are we going, Valaria?" Kerishiera asked her as she ducked to avoid the low branches.

"Deep into the forest where we may be safe." Valaria answered as she slowed her horse to a walk.

"We are safe nowhere and if we stay in these woods we may become cornered. There is no way out if we are surrounded by the enemy." Caresia stated in worry as they continued into the forest.

"I agree. We should go another way." Kerishiera said as she stopped her horse.

Caresia stopped as well and made to turn her horse, "If we pass the River Entwash and head over the West Emnet to Fangorn we can be protected by the trees. The Ents will see us safe." Caresia explained and turned her horse, followed by Kerishiera.

"Not so fast!" Valaria shouted as an unseen force threw Caresia from her horse and into a tree.

Kerishiera turned to look at her in shock, "What is this magic! Valaria!" she shouted as another force seemed to hold her in place.

"You will listen to my words, My Lady, or suffer the consequences. I doubt Legolas or your precious Mortal will be happy to find your scattered remains about this Wood." She threatened as Caresia looked back in alarm, the force strangling her and she was finding it hard to breath.

Kerishiera looked at Valaria, "I looked upon you like a mother would a daughter. I took you under my wing when your parents perished. Why do you turn your heart to darkness, Valaria? Speak and you shall be heard." Kerishiera said to her as she pleaded to know what had happened to the sweet Elf-Maiden Valaria had been in younger days.

Valaria smirked malevolently, "The Mortal must be sent away, My Lady. I believe she will be the death of Legolas. You and I both know that it is I he is supposed to spend eternity with and he will see this before long." She told her and Kerishiera's eyes widened in scepticism at her audacious proclamation.

Caresia felt tears prick her eyes as she struggled to breathe, "Legolas is as good as dead if she is sent away!" she shouted as the force suspending her lifted and she fell to the ground painfully, but the force returned keeping her in the agonising position she had landed in. She looked up as Valaria dismounted her horse and walked towards her, indignation in her darkened eyes, "You are a shell of your former self, your soul has turned to darkness instead of the beauty in light." Caresia whispered softly and forlornly as she looked up at the Elf who she had once envied for her carefree nature and love for others and the beauty in all things.

"You are speaking ill words Caresia, ones that will see you tortured rather than a swift execution." She warned but Caresia would not be silenced.

"Hermione is his reason to live!" Caresia cried as she tried to make Valaria apprehend what her actions would do if they were to be separated, "Even if you end our lives that will not change! He will abhor everything you are and as magnanimous as Legolas is, he will never exonerate you this ignominy to our people!" she cried before falling silent and awaiting the torture that was sure to follow.

Valaria smacked her across the face, "You are treading on deep water, Caresia, where swimming would not be your strong point. You will drown by those words." Valaria promised spitefully before turning to Kerishiera, "Only you, My Lady, have the power to rid us of the Mortal that will bring nothing but plague to our people. Send her away from here never to see or speak of him again, exile her and send Legolas expeditiously to the Undying Lands where his travail will end and he will know contentment once more without her." Valaria beseeched to her, but Kerishiera only looked back warningly.

"You can torture me or kill me, Valaria, but I will never maim my son when it comes to his happiness." Kerishiera snapped resolutely.

Valaria glared at her, "You will regret those words when he fades agonisingly because that little bitch has left him for dead! I would and could make him pleased! Why are you denying to see this now!" Valaria screamed at her, but Kerishiera did not even flinch.

"I will not for I know the Lady Hermione would not harm him. I have looked into her heart and soul, she is the very epitome of goodness and she loves Legolas more than words can say. Your words are empty threats, Valaria. You will succumb to darkness and we will not accept you back if you attempt anything untoward that will hurt the Lady Hermione or Legolas." Kerishiera advised her before looking ahead.

Caresia realised the force had been lifted and silently stood up and pulled her bow from her back. Kerishiera noticed this, but did not look at her to avoid Valaria having any indication of this, "Then I will kill you!" Valaria screamed as she withdrew a dagger with something black smeared across the tip of the blade.

Caresia raised her bow and swung it down hard hitting Valaria with it. The dark Elf fell to the ground and Caresia quickly got some of the Elven Rope Legolas had given to her not so long ago and tied Valaria's wrists and legs up, "Mother are you hurt?" Caresia enquired of Kerishiera as she ran to her side.

Kerishiera dismounted her horse and touched her daughter's cheek gently, "No I am unharmed. You took a severe fall, Caresia." She whispered as she checked her daughter for any harm.

Caresia smiled, "I am fine." She answered before looking back down at the bound, unconscious Elf, "What shall we do with her, Mother?" Caresia queried as Kerishiera went into one of her pouches and withdrew a green phial, "What is that?" Caresia probed her as Kerishiera lifted Valaria's head and tipped the contents of the phial into her mouth, holding her head up until the potion had been drunk.

"A powerful sleeping drought, Liosdin." Kerishiera replied as Caresia looked at her in stunned amazement.

"Mother, was Liosdin the right choice? That potion can put a Mortal to sleep for years and an Elf to sleep for months!" she said in concern as she took in the dark Elf that had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Not for months, Caresia. She will sleep for but a week. The drought I gave her was a watered down version of the usual potion." Kerishiera told her and Caresia nodded in understanding.

"Should we leave her here? Let the enemy find her?" Caresia enquired hoping her Mother would not try to see the good in this one like she did with everyone, even the Dwarves, but after Valaria's display of unadultured evil she trusted her Mother would not be so compassionate.

Kerishiera looked at her daughter, "No we take her with us. Once I have informed Thranduil of her ill tidings towards Legolas and the Lady Hermione he will see fit to deal with her as she should be. However, once he is enlightened to her threats towards us, he may execute her where she stands." Kerishiera explicated as a smile appeared on Caresia's beautiful face.

"One can only hope." She whispered not missing the twinkle that appeared in her Mother's eyes for a transitory moment.

"For now we will do as you advocated and head for the Fangorn to seek sanctuary with the Ents who will show us fortification until the war has ended. Come, we must fly." She told her as they picked Valaria up and secured her to her horse and mounted their own.

Caresia pulled on the reins of Valaria's horse and brought her towards her own, "_Follow us, Raya, follow us._" She whispered as the horse seemed to nod in understanding and Caresia let go of the reins, following her Mother while Raya, bearing the unconscious Valaria, followed behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Minas Tirith, Denethor stood on the bed of wood above his son in the Tombs of the Kings and emptied a jug of oil over his head, covering Faramir also, "Set a fire in our flesh!" Denethor bellowed above Faramir as he extended his arms out to his side and the obeying soldiers with him advanced on the pyre with torches in their hands.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Gandalf rode in on Shadowfax, Pippin in front of him and Denethor turned to look at them, "Stay this madness!" Gandalf roared at him, but Denethor only jeered back snidely.

He grabbed a torch from one of soldiers that had stopped and stood with it in his hands facing Gandalf, "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" he barked as he dropped the torch on the timbers which caught alight instantly. Having lost his staff, Gandalf quickly snatched a spear off one of the guards at the door and galloped up to the pyre, knocking Denethor off it onto the floor. Pippin quickly jumped off from the back of Shadowfax onto the top of the pyre and began struggling to roll Faramir onto the floor. He finally managed before jumping off himself and hastily began to use his hands to douse any flames that had caught on Faramir.

"As many praise those who make mountains from molehills as vilify them." Gandalf spat at Denethor as he jumped up from the ground.

"NOOOOOO! You will not take my son from me!" he shouted as he tackled Pippin and began struggling with the small Hobbit on the ground.

"NO! Aaahhh!" Pippin shouted as he tried to get away from the mad Steward.

Gandalf rode up on Shadowfax who kicked Denethor away back onto the pyre, "Faramir!" Denethor called out in incredulity as Faramir opened his eyes then and looked at his Father in bewilderment, "Aaaaaahhhh!" Denethor screamed as he caught on fire. He jumped off the pyre in agony, running up the corridor and all the way along the forecourt to the end of the parapet where he fell off in a ball of flames.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion. Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Gandalf spoke as he lowered his eyes before turning to check on Faramir. Pippin sat back against the wall as he looked out to where Denethor had run out in flames knowing now that even ties of blood could become frayed, filling one with uncertainty.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On the battlefield, Théoden and his men were all fighting on horseback, taking out the Orcs effortlessly. They knew they were winning and this encouraged the men even more, "Drive them to the river." Éomer ordered the Rohirrim and they began chasing the fleeing Orcs towards the river.

Théoden paused as Draco made his way over to him, "Master Draco?" he asked in astonishment.

The light still glowing in Draco's eyes faded and he fell to his knees in enervation, "That would be me." He whispered as he fell onto his back in fatigue finally resting after his constant fighting.

"Are you well?" The King asked him as Éomer made his way over to them.

"My Lord, what would you have me do?" He asked him as he looked at Draco with a frown.

"Make safe the city." He ordered him and Éomer nodded before signalling for some of his men to follow. Théoden turned back to Draco who was quietly humming to himself on the ground, "Master Draco, are you quite well?" he enquired again.

Draco shook his head, "Alas I am not…I am so bloody tired. I have been fighting like a bastard waiting for your slow moving asses to get here. Man, I think I may have pulled something…" he muttered back as he stretched his back, cracking sounds coming from it which made Théoden cringe slightly.

Théoden nodded, "My apologies, we got here as swiftly as we could. How long have you been fighting out here?" he asked him in curiosity.

Draco looked at his wrist before realising he didn't have a watch, "I dunno maybe a day…or a night…or both. Beats me if I remember anymore." Draco responded as he let out a sigh and began snoring softly.

Théoden shook his head as one of the Rohirrim rode up to them, "How can he sleep when enemies are still lurking?" he asked in bewilderment as he watched Draco, with his eyes closed, pick up his wand and shoot it in a random direction. They both looked over to see an Orc fall to the ground from where it was moving to attack one of the horsemen before turning back to Draco in amazement as the boy ostensibly hugged his wand to him, a relaxed smile on his face.

Théoden laughed slightly, "He is full of surprises it would seem." He said jovially, but that was short-lived as a thumping sound attracted Théoden's attention and he turned, staring with his mouth dropping open at what was approaching them. A line of Mûmakil were moving towards the Rohirrim hurriedly, one of the Haradrim steering the Mûmakil sounded a horn as they continued to charge towards the Rohirrim, "Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Théoden shouted as the Rohirrim hastily got back into their lines.

Draco sat up and looked at the oncoming Mûmakil with insouciance, "Never a moment's peace." He muttered as he struggled to his feet, "Oh right come on then you herd of large elephants, I'll take you on with my eyes closed!" he barked as Théoden glanced at him in concern speculating if the boy was seriously overdoing it.

He had no time to worry about the boy however as the Mûmakil line closed in on them, "Sound the charge. Take them head-on. Chaaarge!" he bellowed and the Rohirrim began charging towards the Haradrim. As they reached the line, the Mûmakil swayed their tusks from side to side ploughing into the Rohirrim and throwing them up into the air, trampling all the others that could not avoid them.

Draco closed his eyes and felt the power build in him once more knowing that this last stretch would probably kill him as he knew he was pushing himself to a dangerous level of exertion. He shook his head lightly to rid himself of those thoughts believing he would live to see another day and he opened his glowing eyes as the Mûmakil were nearly upon him and he moved to avoid the tusks, slashing at their legs with his flaming sword. He repeated this action to two more as he ran towards another with no fear plaguing him.

The Rohirrim bravely moved in close, riding between the deadly feet of the Mûmakil. They fired arrows and slashed at the Mûmakil with the swords and spears while the Haradrim retaliated by firing their own arrows from the canopies on the back on the huge creatures. The battle became more and more intense as many Rohirrim were slaughtered and a particularly nasty looking Haradrim man steered his Mûmakil, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying butchering the Rohirrim.

They ploughed on, attacking the Mûmakil from underneath with arrows, "Cut him down!" one of the riders shouted as Éomer realised they needed to kill the Haradrim men controlling the beasts. He hoisted his spear and threw it at the Haradrim controller killing him and he fell. His control on the Mûmakil's ear failed which made the creature turn and crash into another one next to it. As the barbed wire slashed excruciatingly at each other from their tusks, the two Mûmakil fell down dead, defeated.

Merry laughed as he saw this, but quickly turned serious again as Éowyn steered their horse to weave between the Mûmakil's legs, "Take the reins, pull him left." She shouted to Merry as she handed him the reins nippily and snatched a sword off of an Orc, that was about to take out one of the Rohirrim from behind, as they galloped passed it, "LEFT!" she screamed as Merry steered the horse to the left and they continued to weave between the Mûmakil and they came in between the back legs of one and Éowyn slashed with both swords, her own and the Orcs, across each leg causing the Mûmakil to fall and they slowed down to avoid being crushed by the huge creature.

Draco watched this, appraising the soldier for their work as something came up behind him and he turned to see one of the Uruk-hai, an axe in his hand, "You're going down!" it said as Draco sneered at it.

"I'm going up!" Draco barked back as he jumped up onto the Mûmakil he had just taken down.

"If I were you, I'd give up!" the Uruk-hai yelled up to him as he tried to follow.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Draco answered as he pulled out a spear protruding from the creatures side and threw it at the Uruk-hai, impaling it, "Another victory goes to the amazing Slytherin with great hand-eye coordination!" he congratulated himself imitating someone that would judge a fight, "Thank you, thank you!" Draco said as himself as he bowed mockingly to no one. He looked around the massacre he had created and sighed before jumping off the creature and whistling slightly as he edged away from it as if pretending he had not caused it.

He looked around as Éomer rode passed him, "Aim for the heads!" he shouted firing an arrow at a Mûmakil's head causing it to rear up on its back legs roaring in pain.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Théoden shouted as they continued to fire at it and it fell backwards towards Éowyn and Merry.

The horse reared up in fright, falling over and spilling them off in the process. The Mûmakil fell towards Éowyn who rolled away managing to avoid being crushed at the last minute and she looked around, "Merry!" she shouted out as she tried to look for him, but she was thwarted as some Orcs began to attack her and she fought back fiercely.

Merry emerged from behind the Mûmakil coughing dust from his throat, but he stopped as an Orc spotted him and began attacking him. Merry drew his sword fighting it off and several others that were joining in the fight, killing them all until one managed to pick him up, but this did not hinder him as he continued to slash at the Orcs throat, eventually stabbing him several times causing it to let him go.

Éowyn noticed him and smiled in relief as she continued fighting off the Orcs and Gothmog who had tried to attack her from behind. She rid herself of the nuisance Orcs before punching Gothmog and he fell to the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Within the City, the Witch King flew overhead on his fell beast as a Troll attacked the locked door with his mace. On the other side of the door, the Gondorion soldiers stood at the ready, while Gandalf and Pippin sat to one side together leaning against the wall. They had made sure Faramir was safe above, being tended to by a Healer before making their way down to help defend the door.

Pippin turned and looked up at Gandalf, "I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin said solemnly as the Troll continued to batter at the door with his mace.

Gandalf turned to him, "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. Only those with the courage and wisdom to know their own strength can triumph over the greatest of foes. Never abandon a dream. There is always a path as long as one doesn't give up." Gandalf assured him as Pippin listened intently, "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass and then you see it." He paused to build a little suspense.

"What? Gandalf? See what?" Pippin asked him.

"White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." He finished as he smiled at Pippin.

"Well…" Pippin began as he smiled back at the wisened wizard, "…that's not so bad." He answered as Gandalf lay his head back against the wall.

"No. No it isn't. The wishes of the living... The suffering of those who grant them... Dreams are the great equaliser." Gandalf informed him as he looked over at the soldiers who were trying to prevent the enemy breaking through before turning back to Pippin with a nod of encouragement to the Hobbit. Pippin smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, trying to gain more courage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Back on the battlefield the Rohirrim were continuing to fight off the Mûmakil as Théoden galloped towards them, "Rally to me! To meeee!" he shouted as he raised his sword up. A screech from above attracted his attention as the Witch King flew towards him catching up to him, the fell beast grabbed Théoden and his horse in its mouth and throwing them both back down.

Éowyn watched in horror as the fell beast landed and moved towards the stricken horse and Théoden, "Feast on his flesh." The Witch King ordered as Théoden looked up from the ground, unable to move as he was trapped under the horse and the beast moved towards him.

Éowyn jumped in the way, preparing to defend Théoden, "I will kill you if you touch him." She yelled resolutely.

The Witch King laughed mockingly, "Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey." He warned as the beast lunged at her and she sidestepped what could have been a fatal attack and cut off its head. The beast fell down dead and the Witch King turned towards her as she picked up a wooden shield and approached him. He laughed again before swinging the massive mace he was wielding at her, but she managed to avoid it several times. He eventually caught her off guard, hitting the shield which shattered and broke her arm. She fell to the ground and looked up as he towered over her intimidatingly and she felt her first stab of fear since the battle had started.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Orcs that had run towards the river, fleeing for their lives, stopped as the ships began drawing up towards them, "Late as usual, pirate scum." One of the Orcs muttered as he pushed through the others towards the ships, "There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships." He ordered irritably as he pulled out a dagger ready to make them aware of what happens when they are late.

However, they were all shocked when it was not pirates that jumped off the ship, but Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Hermione and they all backed away flabbergasted at this. They began to approach the Orcs, "There's plenty for the both of us, may be best Dwarf win!" Gimli shouted as he brandished his axe towards the Orcs and the Dead Army materialised from behind them and charged at the Orcs who were moving back in fear and astonishment. They were overrun quickly by the Dead Army who killed them all.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile back on the battlefield, Éowyn looked up at the Witch King who reached down and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground easily, "You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!" he screamed in her face as Merry, unnoticed behind the Witch King, stabbed him behind his knee causing him to drop Éowyn and fall to his knees. Merry groaned in agony, holding the arm that stabbed the Witch King, falling back and Draco, noticing this, made his way over to him to check if he was alright.

Éowyn stood and removed her helmet before the Witch King, "I am no man!" she barked and thrust her sword into the space in his helmet where his face should be. It sparked as he roared and the sword flew back out. Éowyn fell to the ground as the Witch King began folding in on himself screaming as he disappeared.

"Ugh! It smells like a whale...ate some cabbage...and died in your mouth...like a year ago!" Draco quipped at the cloak on the ground that used to be the Witch King causing Éowyn and Merry to chuckle slightly from their positions on the ground.

**A/N: Whoop another one down! Hope you all enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	47. Our Darkest Days

_**Chapter 46: Our Darkest Days**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot and my characters…**

**A/N: On a roll here people! Three chapters to go after this one! Can get it finished by the end of today! XD Please Review the box is screaming for some! I'll throw some cookies in if you are nice to it :)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_In my heart there is a place_

_In my heart there is a trace_

_Of a small fire burning_

_A sheltering ray shines through this night_

_Although it's small, it's bright_

_But darkness is lurking_

- 'Deceiver of Fools' by Within Temptation

It was not long before Aragorn and his three companions made it to the battlefield to join in the fray. Draco ran towards them and grabbed onto Legolas who looked at him in surprise, "What's happening to me!" he gasped as the light faded from his eyes and he face planted the ground in exhaustion. Legolas leaned down, frowning at the boy as he patted his head lightly before making his way into the battle.

Hermione watched Legolas run off as she stopped next to Draco and rolled him over, watching as he breathed heavily, "What are you doing?" Hermione questioned him as she looked down on him.

"Losing." He responded cryptically and opened his eyes to look at her.

"I don't understand you!" Hermione countered in frustration before leaving him on the ground.

"Neither do I." Draco sighed as he struggled to get onto his feet and stumbled after her, "Hermione, wait!" he yelled after her and she turned and stuck her middle finger up at him, "Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl." Draco muttered as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Look, whatever I did I'm sorry." He shrugged as she looked at him.

"What was wrong with you? Why do you look as though you're ready to drop?" She enquired of him wondering if he would actually answer her for once with a straight answer.

Draco looked up as a Mûmakil thundered towards them, "Is this really the time?" He asked her shifting from one foot to the other nervously as she looked at the approaching creature as well.

"I guess not." She muttered as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the canopy, "Reducto!" she shouted and the canopy burst into flames just as Draco ran forward towards two of the Rohirrim that were near it to warn them.

"Guys! Watch out!" he shouted as they turned and the canopy fell off the Mûmakil landing on one of them, his helmet flying off and the other was thrown away from the impact as the Mûmakil changed direction and sped passed them towards a horde of Orcs that were heading over to kill them only to get slaughtered by the Mûmakil.

Gimli ran over to them and looked at the massacre they had caused as Hermione stared with wide eyes, "What happened here?" Gimli questioned them as Hermione just shook her head in wonder before looking at her wand.

Draco sighed, "I tried talking to these guys and then there was a shield, a toupee and the canopy on that giant elephant exploded...now one's bald, one's most likely got a concussion and they're both unconscious!" He answered in quick response as Hermione looked at him in disbelief and Gimli just shook his head laughing before taking off to join in the fight.

Hermione looked at him, "You know that's not what happened." She muttered unable to stop a nervous giggle from escaping her as she looked at him.

Draco grinned at her, "Just making light of a horrible situation." He answered and turned to her fully, giving her a hug, "It's good to see you by the way." He whispered to her as she hugged him back. He smiled at her before taking her hand and pulling her into the battle.

They managed to catch up with Legolas and Gimli who were taking down the remaining Orcs, Haradrim and Mûmakil. Hermione ran over to Legolas as he counted the arrows he was shooting, "Fifteen, sixteen." He said as he loaded another one, giving Hermione a quick kiss before firing it and taking off to kill a couple more with his daggers making Hermione giggle slightly before realising they were in the middle of a fight and pointed her wand, stunning a few of the Orcs running towards her.

Draco jumped up onto a fallen Mûmakil as Orcs surrounded him and one of the remaining Trolls advanced towards him. Draco tilted his head at the Troll, "Sure, he looks scary on the outside, but those types are usually big softies, don't you think?" he asked the Orcs who growled at him in answer as they made their way up to him, "You guys are no fun." He pouted and ducked as the Troll swung it's mace at him, "Whoa! Hey, hey, calm down!" he said and realised he should probably do something so he quickly sent a Reductor at the Troll which hit its mace shattering it and killing many of the Orcs, "Well that was disgusting." He muttered as he flicked Orc residue off his clothes before stunning a few of the others and sending Fiendfyre towards the Troll which killed it slowly, "If you'll excuse me, I have some shit to attend to." Draco shouted as he jumped off the opposite side of the Mûmakil away from the few remaining Orcs and back over to where Aragorn was fighting and killing around ten or so Orcs that were surrounding him.

Near to where they were fighting, Éowyn crawled towards Théoden while looking around for her charge, "Merry!" she called out with no answer, but this attracted Gothmog's attention and he limped towards her. She heard him approaching and turned to see what or who it was and began to crawl faster as she realised it was Gothmog. Aragorn drew closer to her as the Orcs pushed him in that direction, but he fended them off as Éowyn reached for Théoden's sword, but it fell away from her fingers as Gothmog closed in on her.

Gothmog appeared above her and she closed her eyes awaiting the pain followed by darkness she knew was to come, but opened them as Aragorn and Gimli both attacked him at the same time, sword and axe skewering him and he fell down dead. They ran passed; unaware that she was there and headed over to where Legolas and Hermione were back to back attacking the Orcs, Hermione firing spells in every direction while Legolas fired arrows.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted attracting the Elf's attention to him. He pointed out a Mûmakil that was heading straight towards them and Legolas nodded.

Draco grabbed Hermione out of the way of being crushed as Legolas ran towards it, jumping onto its tusk he swung onto its front leg and then onto its back leg, using the arrows that were protruding out of it to climb up on top of the animal. He calmly loaded his bow and started to shoot arrows at the occupants, "Thirty three, thirty four." He counted as the Haradrim advanced towards him and he fought them off, dropping them down off the animal. Legolas grabbed a rope and swung down to the side of the animal, slashing twice at the straps with one of his daggers and the whole construction slipped sideways tipping off the occupants of the canopy. Legolas held onto the rope as it pulled him back to the top again and let go. Draco grabbed Hermione as it nearly fell on top of her and glared at Legolas who was standing on the Mûmakil alone, looking back at them in shock at what had just happened, realising he could have killed them both or at least fatally wounded them. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were okay and promised himself he would make it up to Hermione later as he moved towards the Mûmakil's head, fitting three arrows to his bow. He aimed them down at its head and fired them into its skull. As the Mûmakil staggered and dropped to the ground dead, Legolas slid down its trunk landing safely on the ground in front of Gimli and nodded to him.

Gimli baulked at him, "That still only counts as one!" he insisted as Legolas rolled his eyes and they continued fighting.

Draco helped Hermione up as she stared at Legolas in shock, "And to think that could have been you." Draco sighed pointing to the canopy and Haradrim soldiers scattered about it and he looked at her.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Hermione muttered as she picked up her wand and ran after Legolas and Gimli, followed closely by Draco who was shaking his head in amusement.

Aragorn shook his head at the banter having overheard them as he continued to fight the Orcs, "Come on then, come on!" one of the Orcs shouted at him and he killed it swiftly before killing all the others around him. He paused briefly to look around at the massacre on the battlefield and his attention was drawn to the Army of the Dead taking down a Mûmakil before they moved into the City killing all the Orcs they could find.

Over to another side of the battlefield, Thranduil and Kulich were fighting the Orcs that were surrounding them. Thranduil paused and turned to his son, "Kulich, once a chance presents itself I want you to ride swiftly and track down Kerishiera, Caresia and Valaria. This battle is drawing to a close and they will be much better protected within Minas Tirith once it is over." He told him and Kulich nodded as they fought off the remaining Orcs. Kulich swung up onto a stray horse near to them as Thranduil grabbed the reins, "Godspeed, my son." He told him and Kulich nodded briefly, galloping away on the horse at great speed, "See them safely here." He whispered before turning back to the battle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Waiting to see, I'll fight, disagree_

_You draw the line and stick to your pride_

_Remember the doubt, by which I now stand_

_You write the books on the way...it ends._

- 'The Way it Ends' by Prototype

Éowyn lay breathing heavily for a moment having almost lost her life a few moments ago before she rolled back onto her front and struggled to crawl towards Théoden again who was still trapped beneath his horse. She finally reached him, tears in her eyes as she stroked his face and he raised a gloved hand to hers, "I know your face, Éowyn." He whispered and she smiled down at him, her tears falling, "My eyes darken." He articulated to her and her smile faded.

"No, no. I'm going to save you." Éowyn promised him.

"You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go." He expressed to her as he stroked her tearstained cheek gently.

She shook her head softly, not wanting to heed his words, "No." she whispered to him.

"I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company; I shall not now feel ashamed." He whispered as he looked at her, "Éowyn." He choked out before drawing his last breath and let death embrace him and Éowyn lowered her head over him crying.

Meanwhile outside the walls of the city, Gandalf and Pippin moved forward to look at the Army of the Dead as they stood in front of Aragorn, "Release us!" the King barked irately as he looked at him.

Gimli shifted nervously from behind Aragorn, "Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli advised him, but Aragorn just frowned at him.

"You gave us your word!" the King of the Dead roared getting angrier at the Dwarf's words.

Aragorn nodded, "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." He informed him and the King of the Dead smiled at him in gratitude. A great wind swirled around them as the Army of the Dead vanished.

Aragorn turned around and noticed Gandalf who bowed low to him, "You have the heart of a King." He said as Aragorn smiled at him.

Pippin moved away from them joining Éomer as they searched amongst the dead. Pippin looked for Merry while Éomer looked for Théoden. Pippin looked down noticing Merry's cloak and picked it up, "Merry!" he shouted as he realised his friend was amongst those fighting.

Everyone's attention was drawn to them as Éomer shouted out in anguish, "Nooooo!" he ran towards a body on the ground and picked them up, revealing it to be Éowyn and he cradled her in his arms, "Nooooooo! Noooooo!" he screamed as Aragorn took a step forward realising who it was and seeing him rocking the unmoving Éowyn a tear began in his eyes while Gandalf looked on, nodding his head forlornly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Storm clouds are creeping closer danger is drawing near_

_Why am I not protecting all that I once held dear?_

_And you said break free from all that holds you_

_Kings hand and maiden's tear run now into my arms_

_Together we'll conquer our fears_

- 'Roses of May' Original Lyrics by Erutan (KatetheGreat19), music is from Final Fantasy IX

Later as night began to fall and they had managed to get all the wounded to the Houses of Healing, Aragorn and Draco entered, "Go and help tend to the wounded, Draco." Aragorn told him and Draco nodded as he moved off to help a girl about his age by lifting up a bucket of water and ladle, spooning some into her mouth and gently spoke to her.

Aragorn smiled at him before approaching Éomer who was sitting with Éowyn. He looked at her damaged arm and lifted it to observe it closer before placing it down gently and leaned towards a bowl of water, squeezing the water out of a cloth and bathed her head with it. Éomer watched, sorrow in his eyes as Éowyn began to breathe heavily, opening her eyes to look at Aragorn as he ministered to her.

Éomer turned slightly as Draco began singing to the girl softly, but his voice seemed to echo about the room, "With a sigh, you turn away, with a deepening heart no words to say, you will find that the world has changed forever." He sang as Aragorn closed his eyes and listened to the sad words. Faramir watched from the door as Éowyn sat up as if the song gave her the reclamation she needed and she walked over to a window to look out, three pairs of eyes watching her as Draco continued singing, "And the trees are now turning from green to gold and the sun is now fading, I wish I could hold you closer." Draco finished as tears came to his own eyes and he looked at the girl who was smiling at him. Draco smiled back sadly before getting up deciding he would go and find Hermione.

Éomer stood as he watched him begin to leave, "Stop, Master Draco! I have misjudged you." Éomer called after him as he came to stand by the boy who he had often snubbed in the past, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Join the club. We got jackets." Draco answered, but he grinned at him to show there were no hard feelings and Éomer smiled back despondently.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_This is my life; it's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me_

_'Cause I, I must be sleeping_

- 'So Far Away' by Staind

Night was falling on Minas Tirith as Hermione and Legolas stood on the parapet looking out at the sky, the dark cloud giving way to the stars above. Gandalf watched them with a small smile as Draco came to stand next to him, "A fearsome strength of unknown depth and a girl toyed with by fate..." Gandalf muttered as Draco looked up at him enquiringly, "No matter how faint, when given a small clue... There is nothing to do but accept one's fate." He sighed as Draco frowned.

"What are you talking about, Gandalf?" he asked him, his curiosity piqued.

Gandalf glanced sideways at him, "You have to take a good long look at yourself, Mr. Malfoy. There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried or something forgotten. Remember it... Whatever that is, must certainly be what you are looking for." He told him as he looked to Legolas' neck where the Evenstar pendant was glowing slightly and he smiled.

Draco looked back confused having not noticed the pendant glowing, "I still don't get it." He muttered as Gandalf chuckled slightly.

"Take yourself for example Mr. Malfoy, some lead and some follow. Rules are defined over time within their companionship, but, at times, it is the free spirit within the confines that inspires all..." he told him and Draco nodded, "You were the free spirit within the Fellowship that lifted our spirits even when there was no hope to be seen. Had you not been there, I fear they would have succumbed to the grief they had endured." He told him with a smile.

Draco grinned, "Meh, just doing what I do best." He answered as Gandalf laughed slightly, "We did well considering how many amongst our numbers we lost and the fact we didn't have many to begin with." He said as he looked at Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled execrably, "It was a massacre, Draco. Many are capable of kindness beyond angels, yet we also commit sins that would put a demon to shame..." he told him, "Pushing these men to their limits was one of those sins." He disclosed to him.

"I don't think it was a sin." Draco countered as he shook his head and Gandalf looked at him interestedly, "It was something we had to do to ensure the men would not fall to panic." He advised Gandalf and the old wizard smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him back inside to give Legolas and Hermione some privacy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

- 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold

Hermione looked up at the stars, a small smile playing on her lips as a shooting star flew passed and she made a wish in that moment. A gentle caress on her cheek made her look over at the one person who had become her world and more important to her than the very air she breathed and she thanked whatever deity was out there that she could have this moment with him before the real war began.

Her smile widened as the moon appeared from behind the clouds and looked at Legolas as the light seemed to make him look almost ethereal. He sighed as he looked at her, "If I could ask but one thing granted to me, it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever." He told her and she looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks which brought a smile to his face at her display of reticence. Legolas reached up and undid the fasten on the Evenstar pendant before placing it around her neck and tying it as she gave him a mystified mien, her brows knitting together in a frown, "You should hold onto this at least until this is all over." He expressed to her and she nodded letting him pull her into his embrace. Unknown to both of them the pendant began to pulse power like a heartbeat between them.

Once again the choice weighed heavily on her mind and heart and she closed her eyes. Her mind screamed for someone to talk to that would understand, anyone who would be able to sympathise, but she knew that even in a perfect world no one would really be able to relate to her situation because it was truly one of a kind. Hermione pulled away slightly to look at him and in that moment it was if she subconsciously made her decision without realising as she spoke her mind, "I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you..." she whispered and she felt something stir within her at these words as Legolas looked at her with surprise. No one ever said the future would be easy, but he believed they both must have saw the glimmer of a dream, somewhere in the sky that night. The tiniest spark of hope that they could change their fate. Who could say? That moment had come and gone.

"Hermione?" he enquired as she closed her eyes tightly as if in discomfort and pulled away from him.

He looked down as the Evenstar pendant began glowing brightly, pulsing power, "What's happening?" she slurred before falling into his arms unconscious.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he cradled her in his arms, looking at her in anxiety as Gandalf, Draco and Aragorn, having her his shout, ran over to them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Is it just me or is it cold in here?_

_Is it just me or is this place totally dead?_

- 'The Rebel on His Own Tonight' by Malcolm Middleton and Alan Bissett

Unaware of what was going on above him on the parapet or the bright light that seemed to be shining like a bright star in the sky that had appeared out of nowhere, Pippin continued his search for Merry on the battlefield, promising himself that he would not stop until he was found, "Merry!" he called to him and turned at an answering groan, spotting Merry half concealed beneath an Orc. He ran over to him and rolled the Orc off the top of him, "Merry!" he called out in woe as he pulled Merry into his arms, fearing the worst, "Merry it's me." He said as Merry slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him, blood at the corner of his mouth, "It's Pippin!" he cried as Merry smiled faintly.

"I knew you'd find me." He muttered as he began coughing.

"Yes." Pippin said as if not believing he would have done anything else.

Merry frowned slightly, "Are you going to leave me?" he questioned him dejectedly as a cough overtook him again.

Pippin shook his head, "No Merry, I'm going to look after you." He promised as he picked up Merry's cloak and covered him with it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_My heart is hurting beyond words_

_The pain is tearing up my soul_

_These days have seen my spirit die_

_My life propelled out of control_

_My wounds lie naked to the world_

_My depth of suffering exposed_

_This damaged past can never heal_

_Until this nightmare book is closed_

- 'Dead?/Hearts are Hurting Pt. 1' by Lucy Lawless and Renee O'Connor from Xena

Meanwhile in the dark tower of Cirith Ungol, Frodo lay semi-naked on the cold, stone ground with his hands bound in front of him and the remains of some spider webs still wrapped around him. He opened his eyes slowly as he tried to remember what happened and get his bearings only to tune in to the voices behind him as Shagrat and Gorbag sifted through his belonging which they had stripped him of as soon as they had got him up to the top of the tower. Frodo turned his head slightly as Shagrat picked up Frodo's Mithril shirt, turning it about in the light to admire it.

Gorbag looked up noticing him and Frodo quickly turned away, lying as still as was humanly possible as he listened, "Hands off! That shiny shirt, that's mine!" Gorbag shouted as Frodo heard some struggling and then a thump as one of them was pushed away.

"It's going to the Great Eye, along with everything else." Shagrat retorted, evidently being the one that won the struggle and Frodo, realising what Shagrat was implying, began to feel dread rise in him and he reached for the Ring on its chain only to find it was gone.

"I don't take orders from stinking Morgul-rats!" Gorbag shouted as he pushed Shagrat against the wall.

Shagrat managed to pull out a sword on him, "You touch it and I'll stick this blade in your gut!" he threatened him and they began to grapple. Eventually, Shagrat fell across a trapdoor and Gorbag stamped on him, pushing him through it and he fell down the stairs landing amongst the partying Orcs below.

Gorbag looked down at them, "The scum tried to knife me. Kill him!" he ordered them and the Orcs paused for a moment before trying to attack Shagrat who managed to knock one out of the window to land far below near to some of the other Orcs on guard down there and they reacted, beginning to fight amongst themselves.

As this was going on, Sam and Harry moved unnoticed towards the tower, listening to the Orcs fighting while they crept up to the tower entrance and looked at all the dead Orcs in bewilderment. They shared a glance before running into the tower looking about them; Sam was holding Sting and his own sword, one in each hand, while Harry had his wand at the ready and the Gryffindor sword in his other hand. They ran up the stairs as swiftly and soundlessly as they could to the higher levels. They stopped as they saw some Orcs heading their way and Sam noticed that his shadow on the wall looked colossal and intimidating so he winked at Harry and began roaring at the Orcs to pluck up his courage. They stopped and looked at the shadow in alarm before Sam emerged from the stairwell showing them that he was only small and they speedily moved to attack him.

Harry sent a Reductor towards the back of the group sending them flying forwards, but the ones in front advanced on Sam to attack him, but he was prepared for this and was too quick, stabbing the first one, "That's for Frodo!" he shouted before approaching the second one, stabbing him and knocking him off the stairs, "And the Shire!" he barked before pushing the third one over the edge of the stairs, "And that's for my old gaffer!" he yelled after him as he fell and Harry laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on." Harry said as he grabbed Sam's arm, leading him up the stairs where Gorbag was escaping with Frodo's Mithril shirt.

Unable to do anything about it for the moment, they continued up the stairs to the top of the tower and hid at the entrance to the room, watching as Frodo as he struggled with his bonds, trying to escape and Shagrat appeared behind him, "Stop your squealing you dunghill rat!" he barked as he pulled out a knife, "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!" he shouted and Harry raised his wand towards him to stun him, but Sam had a better idea.

Sam ran up to him and stuck Sting through his chest, the blade glowing blue as it protruded through his chest and Frodo looked up in astonishment, "Not if I stick you first!" Sam said irritably as Shagrat fell revealing him to Frodo.

_Here we are, far beyond the distant sky_

_I've seen all the world and how the story will be over_

_Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed_

_Now we have found the light that guides us over_

_Through the falling rain we've travelled far and wide_

_And through the blackest darkness, stars above shining bright_

- 'Trail of Broken Hearts' by Dragonforce

"Sam!" Frodo cried out in relief as Sam pushed Shagrat off the sword. He dropped it and kneeled down in front of Frodo as Harry ran over to them, "Oh Sam, Harry, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything." He murmured miserably as tears fell from his eyes.

Sam smiled at him, "Let's get you out of here." He said as he started to help Frodo get the ropes off his hands.

Frodo shook his head, "It's too late. It's over. They've taken it Sam, they took the Ring!" he sat up and looked at Sam in remorse.

"Begging your pardon but they haven't." Sam reassured him as he looked up at Harry who stood up and Frodo looked at them with a frown. He pulled the Ring from his pocket and held it out on its chain in front of Frodo, "We thought we'd lost you. So Harry took it, only for safekeeping." Sam told him as Harry held out the Ring to Frodo.

Frodo took the Ring from Harry and placed it back around his neck as Sam looked at the Ring eccentrically and Frodo frowned realising what was going through his mind, "You must understand, Sam. The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you." He whispered to him and Sam, seemingly snapping out of his musings, nodded.

Frodo held onto the wall to steady himself as Harry took his arm to help him, but Sam stood back watching Frodo with a suspicious expression on his face, "Come on Mr. Frodo. We'd best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in nowt but your skin." He enlightened him and Frodo nodded.

Harry helped Frodo sit back down before he and Sam began looking around for something to disguise the two of them in. They eventually found some dead Orcs near the other side of the room and Harry and Sam relieved them of their armour before heading back over to Frodo. The two Hobbits changed and looked at Harry curiously as he hadn't adorned the armour, "I can use a Glamour." He muttered as he held up his wand to them and they nodded.

The three left the tower, Frodo and Sam fully clothed in disguise as Orcs. Harry Disillusioned himself as they stood to survey the scene below them from on top of a steep hill. They could see Mount Orodruin and the Tower of Barad Dûr, but between them they could see thousands of campfires made by the enemy soldiers and they realised suddenly that they were about to go up against to reach the mountain, "We did it Mr. Frodo. We made it to Mordor." Sam said incredulously as they stared out into what really seemed to be hell on earth.

"Doesn't look like a walk in the park." Harry muttered from his position just behind them.

"There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen." Frodo cried out as he stared out at all the enemy mulling around in hundreds. Frodo eyes were drawn to the tower and to the Eye of Sauron that was surveying the soldiers from the top of Barad Dûr and he staggered back into Harry who took hold of his shoulders in concern, "It's Him, the Eye!" Frodo said in terror as Sam and Harry looked at the Eye of Sauron cradled in its tower.

Frodo looked at Sam in apprehension and Sam looked back with a frown, "We have to go in there Mr. Frodo. There's nothing for it." He explained to him as Frodo looked back with uncertainty clouding his eyes, "Come on let's just make it down the hill for starters." Sam offered and made to move off, but Frodo placed a hand on their arms to stop them.

"Wait." He said before he turned to them as they looked back inquisitively and Harry dropped the Disillusionment Charm, kneeling down to hide behind them so he wouldn't be seen but also so Frodo was not looking at a shape blending in with the wall of the cliff behind them.

"What is it, Frodo?" Harry probed at him.

"There's no reason why all three of us should risk our lives." Frodo said forlornly as he looked at Harry ruefully.

"No, I made a promise." Harry informed him shaking his head.

Frodo looked away for a moment before answering, "You kept your promise. You protected me, stuck by me even when I thought you were trying to betray me and set me free from a traitor whose greed could not be saved. Now I can do the same for you." Frodo told him as Harry felt tears sting his eyes.

"I can't leave now! What is something happens to both of you, I would never forgive myself!" Harry cried, not at Frodo but at what he was asking him to do and the situation they found themselves facing.

"This is my burden, Harry. Your fight is with Tom Riddle which will not end here. I already know in my heart that Sauron will send his armies to confront the remaining free peoples of Middle-Earth and that is where your fight is. You have to end it with him while I end this by destroying the Ring. You are needed there, not here." Frodo told him desolately as the tears fell from Harry's eyes.

He swiped them away harshly before looking back at Frodo and nodded hesitantly, "Be safe." He said as he hugged Frodo. He then hugged Sam, "Protect him. Make sure he reaches that forsaken mountain." He said and Sam nodded.

"I promise, Mr. Harry." He whispered to him before pulling away, tears in his own eyes.

They both looked back for a moment, tears welling up in both pairs of eyes, as Frodo lead Sam off down the hill and Harry sighed wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this and reach the others before the final war began…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I can't tell you what it really is; I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

- 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem ft. Rihanna

Legolas was terrified beyond credence. A fever had started up in Hermione as he had held her on the parapet before the Healers had arrived and taken her from him leaving him to pace outside wondering what had happened. One moment they had been fine, but as soon as she had spoken those words she had fallen ill with something Legolas was afraid to even find out about. He had wondered if she had been wounded in the battle and hadn't spoken of it, but he had shook this thought away as her smile entered his mind's eye…no she had been fine.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli watched him pace not knowing how to console the distraught Elf, "What can we do?" Aragorn asked looking at Gandalf for answers.

Gandalf shook his head, "All there is to do is wait." He said and the other two nodded as they continued to keep a close watch on Legolas to make sure he did not do anything drastic.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_An' all the mistakes one life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

_An' now that we're here, it's so far away_

_An' I feel like I can face the day_

_An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

- 'So Far Away' by Staind

Harry kicked at some stones as he made his way along a narrow path away from Mordor wondering how the hell he was getting out of this place. He felt guilt-ridden for not fighting harder to stay by Frodo and Sam, but knew the Hobbit would have been stubborn and would not have allowed him to follow. He didn't feel betrayed, knowing that Frodo only did what he felt was right, but he was still saddened at this turn of events.

He slipped suddenly, falling down onto another path below which luckily wasn't that far down and groaned in pain, "Bugger!" he cried as he sat up rubbing his back and looked around him. He sighed and stood before looking out at the plains of Mordor. As he walked he began to feel strange as if something was pulling at him and he looked down at his finger which began burning slightly and he began to feel disorientated and unstable. He leaned against the wall for support as he pulled his hand up noticing the green stone in his ring was beginning to glow brightly and he felt the pull again, more strongly this time causing him to feel nauseous before a faint voice in his head made him look up in dread, "Hermione?" he whispered before he lost consciousness and his body disappeared before he even hit the rocky ground only to materialise in Minas Tirith landing with a painful thud on the ground right in front of Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas who ran to him quickly, their weapons drawn.

"Harry?" Gandalf said in astonishment as he turned the boy over, "Fetch the Healers, quickly!" he roared and Gimli ran towards the Houses of Healing as Gandalf cradled Harry's head in his hand before noticing the jewel on his ring was glowing and he turned to look at Aragorn, "It begins." He whispered as Aragorn and Legolas frowned pondering what he was talking about and why Harry had suddenly appeared before them like he had…

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Sorry for the cliffy, but I could not resist the temptation! So it begins indeed to quote Gandalf, but what is beginning I wonder and why have the jewellery suddenly come to life? Well I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out! Hahaha! Please review! XD**


	48. Malice through the Looking Glass

_**Chapter 47: Malice through the Looking Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would be one rich girl and I would be happy XD Nope everything (except the plot and my characters) belongs to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Hello :) Only two chapters to go after this one! I was going to try and finish this yesterday, but the bloody internet went off and I was unable to update or do anything because all my plans are online O_O So I am going to battle to get this finished today! That I can guarantee! :) Please Read and Review!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I've got a theory, it doesn't matter. _

_What can't we face if we're together? _

_What's in this place that we can't weather?_

_Apocalypse? We've all been there. _

_The same old trips, why should we care?_

- 'Got a Theory' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

It had been an unexpected jolt to everyone's system having Harry appear out of nowhere in Minas Tirith unconscious and with no indication he was going to wake any time soon to tell them anything about what had happened and how he got there. They feared for Frodo and Sam, wondering what had become of them and if they were still alive even.

Gandalf paced the Great Hall, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer watching him with cautious eyes, as he awaited Draco's arrival to let them know the status of Harry and Hermione's conditions. Draco had been the most surprised of all, having been sitting with Hermione at the time Harry appeared, he had been shocked when the Healers had carried him in and placed him onto the cot next to Hermione's. All he could do was stare at the boy who looked, if possible, a lot skinnier and more malnourished than he had since before he started at Hogwarts. Draco had quietly moved his seat so he was sitting in between them and had been waiting for one of them to wake, but two hours had passed with no sign.

Draco had left them to rest before making his way to the Great Hall and he pushed the doors open. Gandalf turned as he entered, "You are late." Gandalf said to him as he walked over.

"My sincerest apologies, O' Patient One." Draco muttered back, none of the usual humour present in his tone.

"How're you feeling, Master Draco?" Aragorn asked him, taking in the exhaustion that was still present in the boy.

"Like a mean bastard!" Draco answered to the chuckles of all except Gandalf and Legolas.

"Have they awoken?" Gandalf asked him and Draco shook his head dejectedly.

"Potter looks half dead, Gandalf." Draco whispered to him before glancing at Legolas who was looking out of a window, his countenance hard with worry, but Draco knew he was hanging onto every word spoken, "And who knows what's wrong with Hermione. Her sudden fever is gone if that's any consolation." He finished and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

Gandalf nodded, "I fear we will have to let them recover alone." At these words Legolas turned around, but did not say anything, "There is nothing we can do until Harry wakes up. Frodo has passed beyond my sight." He told them as he walked across the hall, "The darkness is deepening." He finished to silence.

Aragorn was the first to break it, "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." He assured him.

Gandalf shook his head, "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf clarified to him.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli yelled out, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

Gandalf turned to look at him in incredulity, "Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf expressed to him decisively as Draco's eyes widened and Gimli began pondering his words, "I've sent him to his death." Gandalf murmured forlornly.

Aragorn turned to him, "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn declared indomitably.

"How?" Gimli enquired, but dreaded the answer.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn responded without indecision and Gimli choked on his pipe as he stared at him as if he'd finally gone insane.

"That seems like a superfluous risk considering our objective, Aragorn." Éomer stated to him.

"Our objective is to win the war." Aragorn countered, his fortitude never vacillating.

"No, see, this is a really shit idea. You know why? Because it's really obviously a shit idea." Draco spoke up as fear began to enter his voice.

"I think he is getting worse." Gimli muttered as he leaned against his axe.

"He is getting worse." Legolas murmured to him which caused Gimli to chuckle slightly.

Draco moved amongst them, imitating the Orcs in a Scottish accent, "I will torture you, until your insides are out, your outsides are in, your entrails will become your extrails I will w-rip...all the p-" he broke off as he couldn't think of what else to say so he finished with, "Pain, lots of pain." In his own panicked voice.

"It is very hard to concentrate with that fearful tone in your voice." Aragorn quipped at him, but there was mirth in his eyes from watching the boy's antics.

"It's not a tone, I'm PANICKING!" Draco countered as Gimli chuckled silently.

"Master Draco, I can only hope one day to be as uncompromising as you." Aragorn said to him before shaking his head lightly, a grin on his face.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer said to Aragorn who turned to him.

Aragorn shook his head, "Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explained and they realised what he was meaning to do.

"A diversion." Legolas said grimly as Aragorn nodded at him.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli roared as he raised his axe.

"YES! What are we waiting for!" Draco shouted as he ran over to the Dwarf.

"For you to calm down." Gandalf said to him and Draco instantly calmed, leaning against a nearby wall as if he had been scolded. Gandalf shook his head before turning to Aragorn, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf told him fearfully.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn answered a glint in his eyes as silence fell amongst them.

Draco broke it this time, "Did I hear that code red or am I losing my shit?" he questioned them as they all turned to look at him.

"God love you, Draco." Gimli said to him with a grin.

Draco bowed to him, "I know, I know, because no one else will." He quipped but looked up startled as one of the Healers ran into the room.

"The boy has awoken Mithrandir!" he shouted and Gandalf, followed by the others, ran out of the Great Hall towards the Houses of Healing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_No point in talking what you should have been_

_And regretting the things that went on_

_Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate_

_Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture_

- 'Born to Try' by Delta Goodrem

The Healer only allowed Gandalf and Draco to enter into the room, leaving the others outside waiting for news. Legolas had become progressively annoyed at this as he wanted to see how Hermione was, to make sure she was alright, but he was not allowed to see her and he did not know why.

As the two walked into the room, it became apparent to Draco that Hermione had been moved somewhere else and wondered where she was. He didn't have time to really wonder though as Harry sat up and stared at Gandalf in astonishment, "Gandalf! How…you…" he trailed off as Gandalf sat next to him and placed a hand to his head.

"Yes it is I. I fell to be reborn as Saruman the White or as he should have been. I am Gandalf the White, but I am still the same as I always was, Harry." Gandalf told him with a smile as Harry smiled back.

Harry looked around the room, "Where am I?" he asked them, the confusion beginning to cloud his eyes again.

Gandalf smiled, "You are in Minas Tirith. Quite a ways from where you were I imagine. I was hoping you could enlighten us as to how you got here and what has been happening. Is Frodo alright? Sam?" Gandalf questioned him as the apprehension began to surface again.

Harry nodded, "We ran into Gollum as we were travelling. He showed us the way to Cirith Ungol and managed to turn Frodo against me and Sam-" he was cut off.

"Who the hell is Gollum? And how'd he turn Frodo against you guys?" Draco asked Harry who glanced at him as if just seeing him for the first time.

"Gollum is a creature; his only love is the Ring. He tricked Frodo into believing that we wanted the Ring for ourselves and he fed that suspicion by stealing the Lembas bread and making it look as though Sam had eaten it all. Needless to say, Frodo believed Gollum and he told us to go home while he followed the creature on. After that, I'm not sure what happened in between Sam and I going back to help him, but Frodo was attacked by a huge spider-" he was cut off again.

"Shelob." Gandalf muttered in concern, but nodded for Harry to continue.

"Sam and I managed to fight it off, but Frodo was stung and we thought he was dead so I took the Ring as the Orcs arrived and took him away. It was only then that we realised that Frodo was just paralysed and it would only last for a few hours because one of them said so. We followed, intending on rescuing Frodo which we did, I returned the Ring to him and we headed back down the tower and stood looking out into Mordor." Harry finished as he looked between Draco, who looked perplexed, and Gandalf, who looked mitigated.

"So Frodo has breached Mordor." Gandalf acknowledged as he finally relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you are now here and not with them." Draco specified as Gandalf nodded and looked back at Harry inquisitively.

Harry sighed, "Frodo told me that my fight was with you guys. He said he knew in his heart that Sauron would send his armies to meet the free peoples of Middle Earth and that Tom and the Death Eaters would fight with them. I…wanted to go with them, but Frodo insisted and they left. I was wandering down this path hoping to reach the bottom and somehow find my bearings so I could maybe Apparate to the last place I was with you guys, find a horse and go from there. It kinda dawned on me that it would probably take me weeks to get to you guys even if I knew where you were…" he trailed off as he thought about it, he would have to look at a map to see how far each place was from each other later.

"And?" Draco pushed as Harry still hadn't elaborated all that much.

Harry glared at his impatience fleetingly before continuing, "My finger started to burn so I looked at the ring and the stone was glowing and…I don't remember what happened after that. Then…I woke up here." He finished as he looked at them so they could maybe fill in the last gaps.

Gandalf looked down at the ring, which was still glowing faintly, "May I?" he requested and without a word Harry took the ring off and handed to him to scrutinise. As he held the ring up, the glow disappeared back to what it was before, "Hmmm…" Gandalf murmured as he looked at it interestedly.

"Why was it glowing like that, Gandalf?" Harry queried to him as he stared at the now dormant ring.

Instead of replying, he asked a question of his own, "When the ring began glowing, did you hear anything?" he quizzed as he looked at Harry earnestly.

Harry thought back to what had happened on the path in Mordor and it suddenly came back to him, "Yes…I heard Hermione's voice, but it sounded distant." He answered before frowning, "She was apologising…" he trailed off as he thought of what that could mean.

Gandalf nodded, "I believe this ring…" he held it up in indication, "…is somehow linked to the Evenstar Pendant." He concluded as he handed the ring back to Harry and watched as he placed it back onto his forefinger and the stone began glowing faintly again.

"What does that mean?" Harry enquired as he looked at the ring, the band becoming warm where it rested against his skin.

"Before you dropped in, if you will, the Evenstar Pendant was glowing faintly while Legolas was wearing it, but as soon as he placed it around Hermione's neck it seemed to glow even brighter. No one except Legolas knows what it was she said to him and even Aragorn has not been able to get the Elf to say very much about it, but whatever she said caused a chain reaction in the heirlooms and it seems that the dormant power has awakened." Gandalf elaborated as his eyes found the ring again.

"Wait!" Draco suddenly stood and stared at the ring, "When I was sitting with Hermione the pendant was pulsing like a heartbeat! Also, she told us that the Lady Galadriel told her that unlocking the power within the pendant was linked to the choice she would have to make. Does that mean she's-" he was cut off as someone knocked lightly on the door and Thranduil entered the room.

They looked at him knowing he had been with the Healers tending to Hermione, "She has awoken." Thranduil told them with a smile.

Harry sat up straighter in his bed, "Is she alright?" he asked him and Thranduil nodded at him making Harry let out a breath of relief.

Gandalf stood at his words and approached him, "Where is she?" he requested of him.

"She is in one of the upper private rooms, the Diora suite." Thranduil answered as Gandalf and Draco made to follow him, but Thranduil held up his hand, "She requested an audience with Gandalf before she sees anyone else. She has some questions that need answering." He told Draco who sat back down, sharing a nervous glance with Harry as Thranduil and Gandalf left the room.

"Is she alright, Lord Thranduil?" Gandalf questioned him.

"You may ask her that question yourself, Gandalf. I must seek out my son before someone else lets him know and he does something reckless." He told him with a smile before walking off in search of Legolas. Gandalf watched him go before heading into the largest of the Healing Houses and up the stairs to the Diora suite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_In the start like a cast_

_In morality plays_

_Our hearts wore a mask_

_Of dead rooks in the rain_

_The World was our cloister_

_No prayer, bent in shame_

_Our once lucent plumage_

_Stung with horn withered grey_

- 'Tearing the Veil from Grace' by Cradle of Filth

Thranduil walked briskly towards the parapet where Legolas was standing looking out at the sky, "My son." He called and Legolas turned, the woe in his eyes showing Thranduil that he clearly was not up for talking.

He was saved by a shout behind them, "Father!" and Thranduil and Legolas turned to see Kulich sprinting towards them.

"Kulich? Why the need for such haste my son? What of Kerishiera and Caresia? Are they well?" he questioned him as Kulich stopped at his side and Legolas came to stand by them, his expression inquisitive.

"Aye, well they are Father though they bear a prisoner with them." Kulich answered as Legolas frowned at him.

"A prisoner?" he enquired, prompting Kulich to continue with his ill tidings.

"Valaria deceived us. She meant to murder them." Kulich explained as Thranduil and Legolas stared back in shock.

"Surely you are misguided, Kulich?" Legolas queried before thinking back to the night of the encampment, the hostile words Valaria had spoken against Hermione.

"Misguided I am not, brother. Mother and Caresia will elaborate." He said to them and lead them down passed the forecourt onto the street where Kerishiera and Caresia were walking up, Raya bearing the still unconscious Valaria behind them.

"Kerishiera!" Thranduil cried as he pulled the Elf Maiden into his arms, "Are you alright?" he bade her as he scrutinised her beautiful face quickly.

"I am, Thranduil. We bear ill news. Valaria's soul has darkened, she is not herself. I have given her Liosdin so that she may harm us no more, but I fear she will be vengeful when she awakens." Kerishiera told him despondently as she looked at the dark Elf Maiden on the horse.

"She threatened to kill us unless we banished Hermione and sent Legolas to the Undying Lands with her at his side for eternity." Caresia told them and Legolas' eyes widened in resentment towards the unconscious Elf as he looked up at her darkly, "She believes Legolas will go the same way our dear Hélène did." Caresia finished miserably as she looked at her livid brother cautiously.

Legolas' eyes flashed, "No one is banishing Hermione! Only by her own decision will she leave!" he seethed as Thranduil placed a hand on his arm to try and quieten his temper.

"That stands with all of us, my son. We would not dream of banishing her, but if she chose to go we would not stop her." Kerishiera told him gently and he nodded.

"What will we do with her?" Legolas asked Thranduil as he looked at Valaria in resentment.

"When she awakens I will see that she is taken care of." Thranduil promised him cryptically and Legolas gave him a small nod, "For the moment, we will place her in one of the rooms in the Great Hall and lock the door in case she wakes." He informed him and nodded to Kulich who took the reins and led Raya up the street towards the Great Hall to do his Father's bidding.

Thranduil watched him go for a moment before turning to Legolas, considering his son's wrathful countenance vigilantly deciding it would be best to wait for him to calm down before telling him Hermione had woken up and of what he had learnt for fear of him rushing off and doing something tactless. He decided he would speak to Kerishiera about it first, have her speak to the girl before Legolas as he was not even sure he could stop Legolas from charging in there if he knew…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_'Cause it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man_

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_

_Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart_

_Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in_

_To the world you thought you lived in_

- 'Any Other World' by Mika

Gandalf took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect, as he knocked on the door lightly. The Healer opened the door and seeing it was Gandalf, beckoned him in quickly and closed the door behind them, "The Lady wishes to speak with you, Mithrandir." He informed him as he led Gandalf to a separate part of the room where Hermione was sitting in a chair with her back to him.

"Hermione?" Gandalf called gently as he walked in, anxiety also present in his voice, and was taken aback as the girl stood and looked at him.

"Gandalf." She whispered as she looked away from him, swallowing thickly as words seemed to leave her.

Gandalf stared at her in amazement…she looked exactly like…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Should we hear the silence_

_Should we hear the noise_

_I don't need this blind acceptance_

_I have made my choice_

_Light lives in the darkness_

_Beauty lives in pain_

_In destruction we may lose ourselves_

_But still I will remain_

_Across the sky_

- 'Across the Sky' by Emilie Autumn

Gandalf spent a considerable amount of time with Hermione, answering all the questions she asked. There was a pause as she stood from her seat and walked to the fireplace, "I feel I have become a disappointment. Harry and Draco will never forgive me." She whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Gandalf stood, moving to stand in front of her and took her hands gently, "You are not a disappointment to anyone, Hermione. This was your choice after all and somehow I believe that everyone knew you would choose this path. It was present in your eyes every time you looked at Legolas." He answered with a smile as he hugged her to him, showing her what comfort he could.

Hermione shook her head, "It was premature, Gandalf. I never consciously chose this, I was not even sure I was going to choose this. I mean, yeah, every time I looked at Legolas the thought crossed my mind, what it would be like…I always weighed the pros and cons of the situation and found that the only main pro I had in staying here was Legolas and the cons far outweighed it. I am going to lose Harry, I can feel it. He will return to the future because there is a chance he has a family if he defeats Voldemort in this time…and Draco, I don't even know where to start with him. By being here I have ruined everything for him…" she trailed off as the tears welled up again and fell from her eyes.

Gandalf shook his head, "You have not ruined anything for him because his future was already ruined to begin with because if he had stayed in the future he would have been hunted down and slaughtered without a moment's hesitation meaning his future ahead of that would have ended immediately. By coaxing him into coming here you and Harry saved him and ensured he would have a life. Draco, I am positive, will not return for fear of getting into the same position he was in before. I believe he will stay here where there are people who care for him and regard him as an equal, not a follower. As for Harry, even if he defeats Tom Riddle in this time, Tom will still be born again when the time comes and no matter what changes you three have made to this time it will not have that much of an effect on what is going to happen when that time comes around. Whatever events occur, there will be someone there to defeat Tom when the time transpires." He advised her as she looked at him with tearful eyes.

"But Thranduil and Kerishiera told Draco and I that if we stay it will have a significant impact on the future…" she told him as she remembered the talk they had had with the two Elves in Edoras.

"Yes it will, but not in the way that it would destroy the future because time will also shift to accommodate those changes just as it has shifted to fit the three of you into this time." He told her wisely.

Hermione shook her head, "What do you mean?" she asked him not quite comprehending his meaning.

"When the three of you journeyed to this time, there was a glitch in the universal timeline and time recalibrated itself to fix it which inadvertently made you apart of this time and era. Tell me, do you feel as though you belong here?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered without any hesitation and then her eyes widened, "Are you saying that if we returned to the future…we would not fit there anymore?" Hermione asked him in shock.

"No. You would fit there, but the past would be forever changed. If you returned to the future, Draco's past would cease to exist and he would technically not even exist in the future. He would just be a young man with no record, no birth date, no parents…nothing, however as a living and breathing person he would still be there and I know for certain that Draco has finally comprehended this even if he has not let on to you or anyone else. That is the reason why I believe that whatever happens, regardless of the effect it may have, Draco will stay in the past even if you and Harry were to return to the future." He explained to her.

"So he won't disappear?" she asked him as she felt that weight lift off her shoulders.

"No, of course not. He may never fully be accommodated into a time, but he will still age and have a life like everyone else. Harry, on the other hand, I am uncertain of what he will do." Gandalf answered thoughtfully and Hermione nodded, "Whatever happens, you will all be presented with a way of returning to the future if you so wish it. Even you can still go back if you want to." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks, Gandalf." She said as she hugged him again feeling a lot better than she had since Draco had told her of what Galadriel had explained to him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_And we're not free_

_Circumstance is what controls me_

_Just like everyone else_

- 'You're Not Gonna Save Me' by Geno Lenardo, from Teenage Dirtbag

In one of the side rooms of the Great Hall, Aragorn stood alone staring at a pedestal that held the Palantir which had caused so much trouble for Pippin nearly two weeks passed. The room was lit only by the moon shining through a window at the top of the room, giving the pedestal an almost eerie glow and he moved towards it almost mesmerised.

He edged towards it slowly and upon reaching it Aragorn pulled the cloth covering it back showing the orb glowing faintly, the interior cloudy. He closed his eyes as he picked it up in one hand and held it at eye level in front of his face before opening them and looking into it, facing the Eye of Sauron which was speaking in the Black Speech. Aragorn sneered at it, "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more!" he barked unwaveringly as he unsheathed Andúril and held it up to the front of the Palantir, "Behold, the Sword of Elendil!" he shouted intimidatingly. He watched as Sauron materialised in the pupil of the Eye showing Aragorn a vision of Arwen who was dying. Horrified, Aragorn dropped the Palantir back onto the pedestal and stepped back away from it.

"Aragorn?" a voice sounded from the shadows and he turned hastily, the Evenstar falling from his neck, but it did not shatter on the marble floor as the figure reached out a pale hand and it stopped in mid-air, floating to them slowly.

Aragorn's eyes widened as the figure walked into the pale light of the room, "Arwen?" he whispered as he made to move towards her, but she held up her hand.

"No I'm not her…it's me…" she trailed off as she pulled down the hood of her cloak, shaking out the long tendrils of her wavy hair before stepping forward and placing the Pendant into his hand as Aragorn's eyes widened further…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Look into my eyes, all eternity you will find_

_In this fragile heart, know that you will always belong_

_Shout into the night, show the darkness that you will fight_

_Hopeless you may feel, but inside I know you are strong_

- 'You're Not Alone' Original Lyrics by Erutan (KatetheGreat19), music is from Final Fantasy IX

She walked along the parapet towards the figure at the end staring out at the horizon as the sun was beginning to show in a sliver of light just above the mountains. The panorama was incredible, but her only purpose was to speak with the figure. Kerishiera had spoken to her just before she left to find him, taking her advice that she should show him herself rather than let him hear it from someone else as that would only distress him further. She stopped about a metre behind him watching as the light breeze moved his golden hair, making it seem as though it was almost glowing in the rising light.

She knew he sensed her presence behind him and also that he would have heard her approach, but he did not turn as he waited for her to speak. She did not as she continued to watch him, wondering what he would think when he turned and saw her as she is now. She didn't feel any different, but she knew they noticed that there were significant changes to her person that she had not realised would come about.

She was terrified…she didn't know how he would react. She had wanted him to be there when this happened. The thought of losing him made her heart ache within its cage and she closed her eyes as she banished those thoughts.

They stood this way for a while as the sun rose and finally he turned to look at her just as the sun rose higher making him look as though a halo was adorning his head. His eyes widened as he took her in and he staggered backwards slightly in astonishment. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She whispered her heart breaking, before she turned away, but a hand on her arm stopped her and she turned back to look into his eyes.

He caressed her cheek, raising his hand to ghost across the crown of her head before he tucked her hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers, "Why did you not tell me?" he asked in barely a whisper as he ran his hands along her cheeks and forehead gently as if she would disappear at any moment and he was committing her to memory.

"I didn't know until I woke up. I needed answers from Gandalf before I had the courage to face everyone." She told him as she lowered her head in regret that she hadn't asked to see him straight away.

He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head back up so he could look into her golden eyes, "Lúthien Undómiel." He whispered softly before kissing her gently and when they pulled back he leaned his head against hers as she smiled, tears falling from her eyes which he kissed away before pulling her into his arms, both turning to watch the sun rise.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_

- 'When You Believe' from The Prince of Egypt

The morning dawned bright and cloudless as Aragorn, adorning the emblems of the White Tree and the Seven Stars with the Crown above them, lead an army across the plains of Gondor away from Minas Tirith. Legolas smiled down at Hermione who nuzzled into him where they followed behind him; next to them was Gimli and Harry, while Draco had his own horse next to them. Gandalf was riding next to Aragorn with Pippin in front of him, while Éomer rode just behind them with Merry on the back.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Draco. She could still see their shocked expressions when she and Legolas had gone to speak to them early that morning. She had explained everything that had happened and had expected Draco to except it which he had without a second thought, but she hadn't been sure about what Harry would say or do. She had expected him to become furious with her, but he had just stared at her which had troubled her more because he hadn't said a thing to anyone at all since and as she looked at him, she deliberated on what he was thinking and if he was truly fuming at her and now wasn't speaking to her…

This thought made tears well in her eyes…she didn't want to lose him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Her heart underneath cries quietly_

_This part of me I choose not to see_

_What lives must I take for fealty's sake?_

_How much blood must stain this warrior's blade?_

- 'Roses of May' Original Lyrics by Erutan (KatetheGreat19), music is from Final Fantasy IX

Éowyn watched from the high windows in the Houses of Healing as the army made their way across the plains, the last of the thousands of horsemen leaving the city. She looked down over the city peacefully, "The City has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun." she said despondently as Faramir stood from his seat and walked up behind her leisurely, "It grows so cold." She whispered as he reached her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain." He said to her as she looked up at him. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, "I do not believe this darkness will endure." He assured her as he took her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your men love you. If I knew nothing else about you that would be enough." She whispered to him and his smile widened as they stood looking out over the city together, watching the army fade into the distance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_May it be an evening star shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh how far you are from home_

- 'May It Be' by Enya

Meanwhile on the plains of Gorgoroth, Frodo and Sam looked around as a horn sounded, "Look! The Orcs, they're moving off!" Sam whispered to him as all the Orcs began marching away, "You see Mr Frodo some luck at last!" he said eagerly.

"Move it, you slugs!" an Orc barked from behind them and they turned around to see a band of Orcs heading towards them, "Come on! Faster!" he bawled as Frodo and Sam looked around for somewhere to hide, but they couldn't find anywhere so they moved to the side of the road and sat down hoping they would not be seen, "Come along you scum!" he shouted as the Orcs moved closer to their position, "I'll whip you down to the bone! Come on! What have I told you." He yelled as they began to pass by Frodo and Sam, but one of the Captains spotted them.

"Get up!" he roared and whipped them into moving, "Come on you slugs! You two are going straight to the front line! Move it, come on! Fall in! Move it! Move it! Move it!" he ordered as he pushed them amongst the other Orcs.

"To the gate you slugs, now move it!" the first one ordered as he whipped the Orcs, pushing them, Frodo and Sam to march towards the gates, "Don't you know we're at war?" he asked them mockingly as he continued to whip them.

On the other side of the gate, Aragorn lead the following army towards the Black Gate which was looming ever closer.

The Orcs began drumming to the march as they continued their slow pace towards the Black Gate, "Company halt! Inspection!" the Orc Leader shouted as he stopped the march.

Frodo began to sink to the ground, "Sam! Help me!" Frodo cried as Sam turned to him.

"Mr. Frodo!" he called to him as he tried to help him up. They were spotted by one of the Orc Generals who began making his way towards them, "Stand up Mr. Frodo. Stand up!" Sam pleaded with him as Frodo tried to focus on him.

"It's so heavy!" Frodo groaned up at him as the General advanced on them.

Sam turned and the General looked right at him, roaring as he pushed through the Orcs towards them, "Oh no! What do I do?" he cried as he began looking around, "What do I do?" he cried again feeling helpless.

Frodo grabbed him by the front of his armour, "Hit me! Hit me Sam! Start fighting!" Frodo told him as Sam's preliminary misunderstanding dissipated and he winked at Frodo.

"Get off of me!" Sam barked as he pushed Frodo away from him, "Nobody pushes me you filthy maggot!" Sam shouted as they started fighting and Frodo punched Sam, "Get off of me!" Sam roared at him.

The Orc Captain made his way over to them, "Break it up! Break it up!" he shouted at them.

The General turned to the Orc Captain, "Oi! I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!" he ordered him as the Captain turned towards him away from Frodo and Sam.

"Go Sam. Now!" Frodo expressed to him as they sneaked away amongst the confusion and managed to hide just as the General began looking for them.

The General gave up when he couldn't see them, "Move along scum!" he ordered before tramping back to the front of the troop.

"Get back in the line you maggots! Get back in the line you slugs!" the Captain ordered as Frodo and Sam turned tail and escaped over the rugged terrain in the opposite direction.

They slowed to a walk as they struggled to reach the mountain. It took them all day to reach an area covered in rocky terrain near to the base of the mountain and they began to climb upwards amongst them. Frodo slipped, falling down between them and removed his helmet, sweating profusely, "I can't! I can't…I can't manage the Ring Sam. It's…it's…such a weight to carry. It's such a weight." He gasped as he tried to breathe.

Sam removed his helmet slowly before looking back at him. He pointed towards the mountain, "We're going that way, straight as we can. There's no point carrying anything we're not sure to need." Sam suggested and Frodo nodded so they threw away all of the Orc armour and camping gear they had on them to lessen the load. They stayed there to rest and Sam sat leaning against a wall shivering while Frodo tried to sleep, Sam looked up at the black clouds swirling above them, "Mr Frodo, look." He whispered as he noticed a star peeping through the clouds, "There is light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch." He said with a small smile as he looked at Frodo who was sat with his eyes closed, twitching. Sam looked away as his smile fell, the light from the Eye of Sauron roving over the land and over the cleft in the rocks they were sitting in unseen. Sam turned towards Frodo again as he began desperately trying to get some water out of his water bottle, gasping and struggling but there was none left and he gave up, the bottle falling from his grasp. Sam picked up his own and crawled over to him, offering it to him, "Take mine." He said giving him the bottle, "There's a few drops left." He whispered before moving to sit back against the wall.

Frodo tilted the bottle, drinking the last drops of water and as he finished a strange light filled his eyes, "There will be none left for the return journey." Frodo implied quietly as he looked at the empty bottle in concern.

"I don't think there will be a return journey Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered forlornly as Frodo turned to look at him with a worried frown as Sam was not one to not be positive about anything and always looked on the brighter side even if it was hard to see. He watched as Sam stood resignedly before reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aragorn and his company reached the Black Gates and the Gondorion Soldiers began arraying themselves before it. Aragorn rode to the front of them followed by Gandalf and Legolas who stopped a little behind him. Draco, Gimli and Harry stopped on either side of them as they waited…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world_

- 'Mad World' by Gary Jules

Frodo and Sam continued trudging along in Mordor. Frodo swatted his hands about as he tried to ward of the Eye as he walked and Sam watched him warily. Frodo lifted his eyes tiredly towards the Eye of Sauron as it began approaching them, "Frodo, get down!" Sam called to him as he dived onto the ground as Frodo continued to turn and look towards the Eye, "Hide!" Sam pleaded with him as Frodo looked directly at the Eye before turning away from it and collapsed down to the ground, "Frodo!" Sam called to him as Frodo lay still on the ground, his eyes open and the Eye of Sauron passed them by and moved on. Frodo lay there pinned to the ground, unable to move for fear of the Eye.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Our wrongs remain un-rectified_

_And our souls won't be exhumed_

- 'Sing for Absolution' by Muse

The army assembled outside the gate, awaiting Aragorn to make his move as Draco rode up close to Legolas and Hermione, Gimli and Harry were on the other side of them, and he pointed his wand at her, whispering a spell and she felt a shooting pain down her spine before she felt a sense of tranquillity. She turned to frown at Draco, "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked him half-heartedly as she wondered what spell he had used to give her this sense of calm.

"No, sweetheart. I'm making you not care. See, I figured it out, you know what your problem is Hermione? You care too much." Draco told her as he winked at her.

Hermione sighed, "And your problem is that you don't care at all." She countered before turning away from him, intent on ignoring him.

"I don't understand women. You do a good deed and they get angry, do a bad deed they get angry. There is no happy medium." Draco muttered as Hermione shot him a glare.

"Nor do I, but they understand us. Well, maybe not you." Gimli quipped as Draco looked at him bemusedly.

Gandalf shook his head at them as Pippin looked up at him, "Where are they?" he enquired quietly and Aragorn turned to look towards him for a moment.

"The master of this depravity must be exposed and his practice proscribed." Legolas called to Aragorn who nodded at him in agreement.

Aragorn gave them a signal before riding forward towards the gate with Gandalf and Pippin, Legolas and Hermione, Gimli and Harry, Draco, Éomer and a Gondorion standard bearer. They rode up close to the gate, Aragorn a little closer than the others, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" he roared at the Gate, "Let justice be done upon him!" he called again as Merry and Gimli watched from behind their riders. The gates opened revealing Sauron's Lieutenant who rode out towards them.

"My Master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." He addressed them as they all looked back at him aghast as he was utterly horrific to look at, "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" he questioned them as he looked at them all.

"It's a trick. Get an axe." Gimli recommended from behind Harry who nodded in agreement.

"I think that guy is missing a few buttons..." Draco muttered for only their group to hear receiving nods of agreement from most of them.

Gandalf glanced at him and shook his head before he moved forward, "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your Master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." He announced as he looked at the creature unwaveringly.

The Mouth of Sauron's head snapped to him, "Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He retorted as he held up Frodo's Mithril shirt to Gandalf whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried in anguish as the Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf, landing just in front of them, "Frodo!" Pippin whimpered as Gandalf placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered him as Pippin cried silently.

"No!" Merry bawled as Éomer held his arm to stop him from jumping off the horse.

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted at him and Merry fell silent.

The Mouth of Sauron looked at them, "The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." He enlightened them as tears started in Gandalf's eyes.

Draco growled, "You're pissing me off, you ugly son of a bitch! This is your fault! I'm going to kill you and all the cake is gone! You don't even care, do you!" he shouted, but at a warning look from Gandalf he fell back, but continued to glare at the horrid creature as the others looked at him wondering if he had finally gone loopy.

Aragorn moved forward on his horse, "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." He quipped mockingly. Aragorn glared at him and drew his sword; swinging it down he beheaded the Mouth of Sauron in one swift movement.

Gimli chuckled slightly, "I guess that concludes negotiations." He muttered as Harry looked on in astonishment.

Aragorn shook his head, "He was trying to buy more sand for his hour glass. I refused to sell him any." He said to Gimli before looking at Gandalf, "I do not believe it. I will not." He proclaimed resolutely.

"Only the victorious insist that discretion is part of valour." Gandalf called to him and Aragorn nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the Black Gate.

**A/N: Ohhh! I am so evil for leaving it there! There was no way I could continue this chapter and put more in or it would have been far too long and I said I would try and finish this story yesterday, but these chapters are getting so hard to write and they are taking me hours to write up, edit and proof read…literally! I will hopefully have it done though, I'm just trying not to rush it and miss anything out! I'm going to start the next chapter right now! Please Review! XD**


	49. Through the Fire and Flames

_**Chapter 48: Through the Fire and Flames**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual; however I do own the plot and my characters ;)**

**A/N: The second last chapter…:'( Oh man I cannot believe it is almost finished! It has only taken me just over two years! Just a wee warning, this chapter may be slightly confusing because I am going to be jumping back and forth between the battle and then to Frodo and Sam a lot so you will all have to bear with me! Anyway, please Read and Review and I hope you all enjoy :)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness_

_As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed_

_Carry on, give me hope, give me strength_

_Come with me and I won't steer you wrong_

_Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog_

_To the light at the end of the tunnel_

_We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march_

_Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh_

_Take us right through the doors_

- 'Mosh' by Eminem

Fear pulsed through Frodo, his heart beat quickening as he stared towards the Eye still pinned to the ground unable to move for fear of being noticed by it as it roved over them unremittingly.

Down by the Black Gate, Aragorn turned as it began to open and thousands upon thousands of Orcs began to march through them towards the awaiting army, "Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn shouted as he and his companions galloped back towards their army with the Orcs marching inexorably behind them.

Back on the base of the Mountain, Sam crawled towards Frodo and grabbed his arm as he reached him, "It's gone Mr Frodo. The light's passed on, away towards the North. Something's drawn its gaze." He whispered as he got to his feet. Frodo followed suit slowly as Sam held on to him to help him stand.

Back down at the Black Gate, the Soldiers stared towards the advancing Orc Army uncertainly as Aragorn and his companions reached them, "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn barked to them before riding across the front of the Army addressing them, "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." Aragorn began as the soldiers listened to him intently, "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" he shouted as the men began to look encouraged by his speech, "This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die!" Aragorn yelled out to them raising his sword.

"Earn these shields, boys!" Gimli added to cheers from the soldiers and Aragorn nodded to him.

"Remember this day, men, for it will be yours for all time. The world will know that free men stood against a Dark Lord, that few stood against many and before this battle was over, even a Witch King can bleed. By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" he finished to cheers from the soldiers.

"We are with you, Sire! For Middle Earth, for freedom, to the death!" they shouted to him.

"Enough expository banter. It's time we fight like men...and ladies...and ladies who dress like men." Draco shouted amongst the cheering causing those that heard him to laugh at his statement. The soldiers all unsheathed their weapons, standing at the ready as Aragorn wheeled around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy.

As the Orcs were approaching the free peoples of Middle Earth, Frodo and Sam were struggling up the rocky feet of Mount Doom. Sam tried to grab Frodo as he stumbled, but he slipped and they both tumbled helplessly onto the ground as the Mountain began spewing forth balls of lava from its peak.

Back at the gate, Draco looked around hesitantly as the Gondorion Army, which was tiny compared to the colossal Orc Army, were slowly being surrounded. Aragorn looked around at all of them as Legolas looked at Draco sensing his sudden hesitancy, "'He who hesitates is lost'. You had best remember that." Legolas told him in an attempt to calm him.

Draco smirked at him, "Well, I prefer 'My way or the highway.'" He quipped back as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. This one never has courage." Harry told the Elf who shook his head lightly and Hermione laughed slightly as she looked at Draco who was wearing a fake offended expression. A prideful will... Even if his words withheld the truth, a Slytherin showed his light through his actions. Hermione knew this to be true and even though she knew Draco was a Slytherin at heart, he would never abandon them and this gave her reason to smile even with the possibility of death looming over their heads.

On the Mountain, Frodo looked up from the ground, his eyes bloodshot from lack of rest and sleep. He looked towards the summit of Mount Doom and gritted his teeth, groaning as he struggled to move forward. He began crawling on his hands and knees passed Sam who was lying on his back exhausted, but his legs and arms failed him and he fell back down again.

At the gate, Pippin unsheathed his sword while Merry looked over at him breathing heavily, holding himself in readiness for battle. Merry glanced up at Éomer as he stared towards the Orc Army menacingly as they completely surrounded their Army.

Gimli sighed from where he was standing next to Legolas and Hermione having let their horses go. Gimli glanced up at him in contempt, "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." He muttered as Hermione tried to keep herself from laughing.

Legolas rolled his eyes as he pulled Hermione closer to him, "What about side by side with a friend?" he requested as he looked down at the Dwarf and smiled at him.

Gimli looked up at him, "Aye! I could do that." He answered smiling up at him.

Harry looked around at all the Orcs attracting Draco's attention from where he was standing next to him, "What are you looking for? If you haven't noticed they all look the same." Draco quipped as Harry punched him in the arm.

"I'm looking for Riddle. I know he is going to be in this battle with the Death Eaters." Harry answered as Draco rubbed his arm.

"He's probably in there somewhere hiding for dear life or doing Sauron's bidding! Hell, all he does is worry and mope around... 'Not interested'? More like not interesting, if you ask me!" Draco said to which Harry smiled and shook his head.

"You got that right." Harry muttered as he continued to search for him anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_If I die give my body to the sun_

_Please don't cry this field of tears will let me run_

_But the echoes scarcely tell me where to go_

_And I'm stuck between the rain and the snow _

_I didn't think dying would be so hard_

_I didn't think living would be so hard_

- 'Elysian Fields' by Casey Frazier, from Teenage Dirtbag

Meanwhile on Mount Doom, Sam pushed himself to move and crawled over to Frodo, picking him up slightly and turned him over. He looked down at Frodo who had his eyes closed before looking up at the accursed mountain with tears in his eyes. He gently picked Frodo up and cradled him in his arms as he looked down at him, "Do you remember the Shire Mr. Frodo? It will be Spring soon and the orchards will be in blossom and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thickets." He whispered as tears began falling from his eyes, "And they will be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields…" he choked out as Frodo opened his eyes, looking up at him, "…and eating the first of the strawberries and cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?" Sam asked him as he looked down at him.

Frodo closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and giving Sam a small shake of his head, "No Sam. I can't recall the taste of food or the sound of water or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's…there's nothing, no veil between me and the wheel of fire." He told him as he began to panic, "I can see him with my waking eyes!" he cried out as he closed his eyes tightly against the dread stirring with him.

Sam frowned, "Then let us be rid of it once and for all! Come on Mr. Frodo, I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!" he roared with newfound resolve as he picked Frodo up across his shoulders and staggered forward, gaining his balance he began to move up the mountain step by step.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_When the darkness has fallen down_

_And the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter falls_

_Around the world tonight_

- 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce

Aragorn stood proudly in front of the Gondorion Army, his eyes moving over the Orc ranks determinedly. Suddenly, his eyes became drawn to the Eye of Sauron as it whispered his name to him, "Aragorn!" it said as Aragorn began moving forward seemingly mesmerised by it, "Elessar!" it whispered as Aragorn's sword arm dropped to his side and he frowned.

He turned to look at Gandalf who, having seen what happened, held Frodo's Mithril shirt up for him to see and Aragorn smiled sadly before turning towards the Orcs and raised his sword into the air, "For Frodo!" he hailed and he began running forward towards the Orc Army. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before shouting and following suit with their swords raised. The other soldiers seemed to watch for a moment before they too started running towards the Orcs, quickly overtaking the Hobbits. Aragorn reached the Orcs, smashing into them and slashing at them with Andúril before the rest of the Army collided with them beginning the fierce battle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

- 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne

Meanwhile, Sam paused a moment to get a better grip on Frodo before he continued on struggling up some huge boulders that looked a little like steps. He rounded a particularly huge one and looked up seeing a doorway in the side of the mountain, "Look Mr Frodo, a doorway! We're almost there!" he said in relief as Gollum appeared on top of the huge boulder and looked down at them maliciously.

"Clever Hobbits to climb so high!" he bawled and Sam looked up at him in surprise, but Gollum dropped down onto Frodo's back and Sam struggled to keep his balance, but fell back dropping Frodo onto the ground with a painful thud. Gollum got up, advancing on Frodo who tried to get away, but Gollum grabbed him and began grappling with him, wrapping his hands around Frodo's throat, "Mustn't go that way. Mustn't hurt the precious!" Gollum shouted viciously as he tried to strangle Frodo.

"You swore! You swore on the precious!" Frodo choked out and Gollum repeated his words mockingly, "Sméagol promised!" Frodo shouted at him.

Gollum's eyes flashed madly, "Sméagol lied!" he screamed as he squeezed Frodo's throat.

Sam groaned, grabbing his head where he had hit it hard on the rocks before the sounds of the struggle slightly above him caught his attention and he picked up a large rock, throwing it at Gollum hitting him hard on the head. Gollum fell off Frodo as the Hobbit grabbed his throat gasping for air and Gollum grabbed his head disorientated from the blow. He pulled his hand back, seeing blood and growled before making his way back over to Frodo. Frodo looked at him as he growled again, getting ready to pounce, but Sam launched himself at the creature and they rolled away down the hill.

Frodo looked up from the ground as he heard screeches and saw the Ringwraiths heading off towards the Black Gates where in the distance he could see a battle going on. He closed his eyes again for a moment as he struggled to breathe.

A little below him, Sam was fighting with Gollum who grabbed his head, banging in onto the ground before leaning down and biting his neck, "AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed in pain as he pushed Gollum off of him and managed to get back onto his feet.

He grabbed his sword off the ground and slashed Gollum across his stomach, "AAAAAHH!" Gollum screamed as he curled up on the ground holding his stomach in agony.

Sam glowered at him before turning around, looking for Frodo, "Frodo!" he yelled as he watched Frodo run up the last part of the mountain, determination on his face.

Frodo closed his eyes as he gasped for breath, the adrenaline pumping through him and pushing him forward. Something in the night felt like a door had been opened, an echo of the past, an old monster snapping its eyes open in the depths of his brain. Closing his eyes forced him to look at the darkness inside so he kept them open and sprinted towards his goal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Every single night, the same arrangement_

_I go out and fight the fight_

_Still I always feel this strange estrangement_

_Nothing here is real, nothing here is right_

- 'Going through the Motions' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The battle down by the Black gate was getting far more fierce as it dawned on Harry, Draco and Hermione that the Death Eaters had joined the fray and were killing many of their side. They were kept busy by trying to fend them off, taking down as many as they could and trying to ignore the Orcs, the lesser evil, for the moment which was proving difficult as they seemed to be popping up at the most inopportune moments.

Draco looked up as one of the Death Eaters raised his wand at Pippin who was unaware and he quickly shot a Protego his way causing the red stunner to bounce off the blue shield and hit an Orc and Draco fist pumped the air at the success and watched as Pippin killed the Orc and turned, noticing him, "Draco, I got one!" He shouted animatedly as Draco shot the Killing curse at another Death Eater.

"What you want a fucking sweetie? Keep attacking, you idiot!" Draco barked back distractedly as he looked around for his Father knowing he had to be around somewhere and Pippin, taking his advice, ran off to continue the fight.

Gandalf and Legolas were back to back a few metres away from him, fighting off the Orcs surrounding them. Legolas turned, glancing over at Hermione who was taking on three Orcs at once unaware of a fourth coming up behind her and he notched an arrow quickly, killing it before it could harm her. His attention was diverted by a scream above them and he looked up to see the Ringwraiths swooping down on them. Gandalf had stopped also at the sound and looked up at one that was closing in on him rapidly. A moth flitting around him caught his attention and he frowned before looking up just as a huge eagle intercepted the fell beast, dragging it off.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted in relief as he pointed them out.

Draco nodded at him smiling as he looked up to see dozens of eagles swoop down and engage in battle with the fell beasts and he laughed before running to help Gimli who was being attacked by five Orcs. He quickly shot the Killing curse at a Death Eater that was about to fire a spell at the Dwarf before joining him in the fray. The managed to fight them off before a huge Uruk-hai attacked them and Gimli met its mace with his axe as Draco stood behind him placing his hands on his shoulders, "I've got a…I've got a Dwarf and I'm not afraid to use him!" Draco shouted as the Uruk-hai growled and Gimli used this to his advantage, quickly swinging his axe towards it and beheaded it, "Decapitation!" Draco shouted as Gimli laughed clapping him on the back.

"Good lad!" he bawled before sprinting off.

Draco smiled slightly, but it faded as six Orcs advanced on him and he sighed, "'The things that I want', by Draco Malfoy." He muttered to himself as his eyes began to glow slightly, "A smoke." He said as he took down the first one, "A whiskey." He took down a second, "For the sun to shine." He shot the Killing Curse at the third one, "I want to sleep to forget." He whispered as he beheaded the fourth one, "To change the past." He shot a stunner at the fifth, "Unlimited access to all spells and a license to kill, but right now, more than anything…" he used the Cruciatus Curse on the sixth and watched it writhe in agony, "I want my Father dead." Draco whispered before lifting the curse and shooting it with a Petrificus Totallus.

"Draco! Troll!" Hermione shouted at him and he turned as she and Gimli stopped at his side watching the massive Troll advance on them.

"Why not? Nothing to lose but my life...and I got that for free!" Draco roared as he raised his sword and wand, sprinting towards it without fear.

Hermione shook her head in skepticism, "If Draco is determined to end his life, he is bound to seek the opportunity, is he not?" Gimli said to her before running after him to help. Hermione shook her head before following, her wand at the ready.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Now, through the smoke, she calls to me _

_To make my way across the flame_

_To save the day or maybe melt away _

_I guess it's all the same_

- 'Walk through the Fire' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Sam watched as Frodo disappeared through the doorway in shock before rushing to follow him. He managed to get there and ran through the entrance watching as Frodo walked along the path towards a pool of lava in the depths of Mount Doom, "Frodo!" he shouted to him as Frodo stopped on the edge of the pathway, looking down into the Cracks of Doom.

He turned upon hearing Sam; "I'm here Sam!" he called back, his voice sounding stronger than it had in months.

Sam frowned before moving slowly towards him, "Destroy it!" Sam beseeched to him as Frodo looked away, holding the Ring out in front of him on its chain, watching it, "Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!" He shouted noticing Frodo was having an internal battle with himself as he stood staring at the Ring. He looked away down into the Cracks of Doom gasping as he hesitated, "What are you waiting for? Just let it go!" Sam pleaded with him, but Frodo didn't seem to hear him.

Frodo listened as the Ring seemed to speak to him as he held it in front of his eyes. They took on a glint of madness as the Ring filled all his vision and he turned to look at Sam, an insane gleam in his eyes, "The Ring is mine!" he screamed before pulling it off its chain.

"No!" Sam shouted as Frodo smiled madly at him before placing the Ring on his finger and disappeared, "Nooooooo!" Sam screamed as outside, the Eye of Sauron moved instantly to Mount Doom, aware of Frodo and the Ringwraiths moved away from the battle at the Black Gate, speeding towards the mountain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

- 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne

After they had taken down the Troll, Draco, Harry and Hermione had moved off in different directions to look for Voldemort, Bellatrix and Lucius, but Draco had only found the Orc Captain so far as he tried to attack Hermione from behind so he engaged him in a fight, "HA! You don't have the skills or wit to defeat Draco Malfoy!" Draco shouted at him.

"I don't need wit to carve a bloody hole in your chest!" the Orc Captain shouted back as Hermione kept an eye on them from where she was duelling with an Orc near to them.

"See, that wasn't witty at all!" Draco said laughing, but it stuck in his throat as the Orc Captain swung his huge mace at Hermione who dodged it barely.

"Can I rely on you not to get me killed!" Hermione screamed at him irritably as she took the Orc down.

"I guarantee nothing." Draco answered as he was distracted by Legolas taking down around ten or so Orcs by himself with just his daggers and barely avoided being clubbed by the Orc Captains mace.

"Would you bloody concentrate!" Hermione screeched at him.

Taking her words to heart, Draco ducked another swing from the mace and swung around slashing at the Orc Captain with his sword slicing his stomach. He staggered back in pain before growling at Draco who raised his wand and shot the Killing Curse at it and he turned to Hermione, a grin on his face as Harry ran over to them, "Observe the fucking man! What is my defining characteristic?" Draco shouted out as he struck a pose.

"You use the F-word unreasonably?" Hermione retorted as she killed an Orc with her daggers.

"Thanks, babe." Draco responded smiling as he turned to grin at Harry.

"You're as foul mouthed as ever, bless your heart!" Harry barked to him before they all turned to see an Uruk-hai heading towards them at speed with a spear. Harry glanced at Draco, "And how would you beat him?" He enquired at him interestedly.

"With a stick. While he slept. But on a beast, with a spear? That thing is unbeatable." Draco answered before the three of them dived out of the way as it sped passed them.

They got back to their feet, "Nice." Harry muttered before something caught his eye and he sprinted off. Hermione looked at Draco apprehensively before following him.

Draco sighed and was about to follow, but a figure stepped out in front of him blocking his way. As he imagined the hatred building inside him that would eventually and inevitably lead him to make an irreparable mistake, all he could do was cower in fear as he looked upon the snakelike countenance of Voldemort as he remembered him; pale, bald and with slits for nostrils, "You're unbelievably ghastly and wretched!" Draco barked at him.

"Oh, thank you!" Voldemort answered as he raised his wand and fired the Killing Curse at him.

Draco dodged it, rolling to the ground before looking up at him, "Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?" Draco enquired at him as Harry and Hermione appeared at his side.

"Mudblood! You best rue the day you came here. I'm about to teach you pathetic mockery the difference between you...and a real Wizard." Voldemort bellowed at her as Bellatrix stalked up behind Voldemort with a spiteful smirk on her lips.

"You shouldn't get your hands dirty, My Lord. I'll dispose of these runts myself." She offered and Voldemort stepped aside.

"Do as you wish, Bella. As you're offering to handle this, I'll let you do as you please, but do invite me before you torture them. I would thoroughly enjoy aiding you then." He answered before walking away firing spells in every direction at the Gondorion soldiers.

"Mmmmm fun." She said in her babyish voice before raising her wand and using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry who fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Hermione raised her wand on Bellatrix and shot a stunner at her, "Well that wasn't very hard." She muttered before kneeling down to look at Harry, "I love you, Harry. You're my best friend." Hermione whispered to him as Harry tried to struggle to his feet.

Harry took her hand and clutched it tightly as Voldemort appeared before them again with Lucius in his wake, "Hermione, I've always loved you." Harry whispered back, his eyes never leaving Voldemort.

"You seasoned ones are a troublesome lot. Awakening memories in others better left forgotten. Amusing, is it not? That the boy comes here to kill his father and would fall defending another of his own enemies. If not for your meddling, we may have borne witness to a more ironic tragedy here." Voldemort laughed maliciously before shooting Hermione with an unknown spell that made her fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"Draco...Keep Hermione safe." Harry said to Draco who nodded as he tried to help Hermione as Harry turned to face Voldemort, "You'll pay for this! I will take you down!" He shouted and got into a dueling position.

"You do not wish to be with her as she dies?" Voldemort asked him in mock surprise.

"She won't. I'll make sure of that!" Harry shouted back before engaging in a duel with Voldemort.

"Hey! Come on! This is the real deal! Don't go dying on me here, Hermione!" Draco shouted as Hermione tried to gasp for breath before screaming again.

"Draco take care of Hermione!" Harry roared at him as Legolas sprinted over to them upon hearing Hermione's screams.

"What happened?" Legolas asked him urgently as he pulled Hermione into his arms, cradling her as she continued to scream.

Draco shook his head, "I dunno, Voldemort shot a spell at her!" Draco answered in panic as Hermione's breaths seemed to be coming up short.

Legolas nodded, "Cover me." He told him and Draco nodded and stood as Legolas began to chant in Elvish, a blue glow appearing around Hermione.

Draco kept a weathered eye on his surroundings and took down any Orcs or Death Eaters that headed in their direction, but he also kept an eye on Harry as he fought with Voldemort. Harry ducked as he avoided a premature end, the green bolt hitting an Orc instead as it sprinted towards them and Draco went to call out in warning as Harry lost his focus as he looked at Hermione and Voldemort grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. It was almost like the cartoon moment when the gravity waits for the coyote to realise his mistake before the plunge and Draco worried that Harry had just sealed his own fate. He was about to raise his wand to help, but the one person who he wanted dead most in the world, after Voldemort of course, appeared before him with a smirk on his face thwarting that idea.

Draco glanced at Legolas briefly who was still chanting before looking at the man in front of him and sighed, "Well, you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behaviour, the only thing you've managed to break so far…is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that and we'll just call it a day. I guess we both know that isn't going to happen." Draco said to him as Lucius' smirk widened.

"Reverse psychology won't work on me, Draco." Lucius answered as he raised his wand.

"Do you think I'm trying to trick you with reverse psychology? I mean, seriously, now." Draco mocked as he too raised his wand.

Lucius changed his tactic just as Hermione recovered and Legolas was helping her up. He shot a stunner at Legolas who fell back unconscious before using the Cutting Curse on Draco's leg causing the boy to fall to the ground holding his leg in agony. Hermione had instantly knelt at Legolas' side and Lucius shot her with the Cruciatus Curse. Having just recovered from a nasty spell, this felt as though her insides were on fire and she screamed even worse than she had before.

Draco struggled back onto his feet and limped towards his father, hitting him in the back with the hilt of his sword. The spell ceased on Hermione and she managed to breathe again, struggling agonisingly as she crawled towards Legolas' unmoving body, "Do you mind boy? I'm in the middle of torturing your little friend in the most unholy way imaginable!" Lucius shouted at Draco who smirked at him maliciously.

"Unholy this!" Draco shouted as he plunged his sword into his father and Lucius' eyes widened in shock. Draco glared into his eyes indifferently before pushing him back off his sword and looked down at him.

He turned and ran over to Hermione who was coughing, "'Unholy this'?" she asked him in amusement as she fell into a coughing fit again.

"Yeah, well he didn't give me a lot to work with." Draco answered as he glared at his unmoving father.

Hermione observed him for a moment, "I would say that you're more like a...'supporting' role." She told him with a smile.

"Hermione, please." Draco scoffed as Hermione shook her head and used her wand to revive Legolas who looked around confused for a moment. Draco stood and helped him to his feet before reaching a hand out to Hermione and helping her up as well.

They turned towards Harry who had managed to get out of the bind he had been in before and moved to cover him from any foes that tried to attack him while he fought Voldemort…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_When the storm draws nigh_

_Dreams will shatter before your eyes_

_Know that you're not alone_

_When the battle starts I will comfort your restless heart_

_You'll know that you are home_

_When your stars stop shining_

_Endless vines around you winding_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I will give my all so your tears will no longer fall_

_Down, down on sorrow's stone_

- 'You're Not Alone' Original Lyrics by Erutan (KatetheGreat19), music is from Final Fantasy IX

Sam looked around as Frodo's footsteps appeared before him on the pathway as he tried to move around him. Sam went to reach out, but Gollum appeared behind him and smashed a rock down on his head, knocking him out before he looked around. He watched the footsteps, a gleeful expression appearing on his face and he dropped the rock before jumping onto Frodo's invisible shoulders. Frodo cried out as he struggled to get Gollum off him.

Back on the battlefield, Aragorn turned as a roar reached his ears and realised there was a Cave Troll behind him and he quickly dived out of the way as it attacked him. He struggled to his feet as the Cave Troll swung its club at him and he ducked before beginning to fight it desperately.

Back in the mountain, Frodo continued to struggle with Gollum as Sam regained consciousness and tried to get up, but he couldn't. Gollum managed to grab Frodo's invisible hand and bit down hard on it. Frodo appeared out of nowhere screaming as Gollum danced around holding Frodo's finger which had the ring on it and Frodo held his hand which was bleeding profusely.

On the battlefield, Aragorn narrowly dodged being clubbed again, falling down onto the ground as Legolas, who noticed he was in trouble, began pushing through the fighting as he tried to reach him.

On the mountain, Frodo fell to the ground in agony as he looked at his damaged finger which had half of it missing and he gasped in pain. Gollum continued to dance around holding up the Ring in his hand and looked up mesmerised. He began to stagger back towards the brink.

Back on the battlefield, Aragorn turned on the ground as the Cave Troll began striding towards him and his eyes widened. Legolas' breath caught in his throat as Hermione ran towards the Cave Troll, her daggers in her hands as she tried in vain to distract it away from Aragorn. The Troll swiped her away with one of its massive arms before advancing back on Aragorn again. Legolas began pushing through the fighting desperately now as he tried to reach Hermione, who was out cold on the ground, and Aragorn to help them.

Up in the mountain, Gollum let out a gleeful laugh, "Yeees!" he shouted attracting Frodo's attention to him, "Yeees!" he cried again as Frodo's face became menacing and he advanced on him, "Precious! My Precious!" he cried happily as he danced about with glee. Frodo growled as he attacked him and began wrestling with him to regain possession of the Ring.

On the battlefield, the Troll reached Aragorn and went to stamp on him with one of its huge feet as Aragorn quickly took out his knife and stabbed the foot as Gandalf turned to look at him in shock of what was happening.

Back in the mountain, Frodo was still fighting with Gollum on the edge of the pathway. As they edged closer, unaware of anything else but the Ring, they took a step too far and toppled over the edge and Frodo grabbed onto the edge before watching as Gollum held the Ring up, a triumphant expression on his face, before holding it to his chest protectively as he fell into the Cracks of Doom. Frodo watched in horror as he hit the lava, beginning to sink, but his hand still reached for the Ring before it too disappeared. He spotted the Ring sitting upon the top of the lava before turning away.

Frodo held onto the edge of the rock desperately with his good hand as Sam dived forward and leaned over trying to reach him, "Give me your hand." He called to him as Frodo looked up at him in confusion as the Ring below them began to glow; writing appeared along the band, "Take my hand." Sam told him and Frodo reached up with his damaged hand, just missing Sam's outstretched one, "No!" Sam shouted as Frodo swung back down before looking up at him desperately, "Don't you let go! Don't let go! Reeeaaach!" he shouted in plea as with one last desperate attempt, Frodo swung his arm up and reached for Sam's hand. Sam managed to grasp it and pulled him back onto the pathway just as the Ring began to sink below the lava.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proved in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_With heart so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

- 'When You Believe' from The Prince of Egypt

Out on the barren wasteland of Mordor, the Eye of Sauron began to flare suddenly, looking this way and that desperately. The Cave Troll that had been attacking Aragorn stopped and looked towards the Eye. Realising it was free, the Troll turned tail and began to run away.

Gandalf turned towards the Eye as it screeched and groaned, the terrible sound deafening as Aragorn and Legolas turned to look as well just as the Tower of Barad Dûr began to collapse and tears sprung to Gandalf's eyes. The battle seemed to halt to a standstill as Hermione, who had managed to struggle back to her feet after the blow from the Troll, limped over to Legolas and fell into his embrace as they watched the tower collapse to the ground and the Eye of Sauron exploded sending a huge shockwave outwards from Mordor.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted as she turned to him, "Hermione!" he shouted again over the din and she frowned at him.

"Why do you keep shouting at me?" She shouted to him.

"I'm not shouting! I'm projecting!" Draco answered as he rolled his eyes before turning to watch the show.

Merry and Pippin were jumping up and down in glee, "Frodo!" he shouted towards the mountain, "Frodo!" he shouted again in elation and Gimli shook his hands with joy next to them. Hermione looked around as all of the soldiers began cheering and smiled. Hopes and dreams were not limited to the light. Hope blossomed in the darkness as well...

The duel between Harry and Voldemort had also stopped as Voldemort was momentarily distracted by what was happening as he stared towards the Black Gate which had begun to collapse. Harry used this to his advantage and pointed his wand at Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted uttering the words he had never wanted to say and would never say again as he watched his nemesis fall to the ground dead. He collapsed to the ground as Orcs began trying to run away, but the ground below them gave way and they were all destroyed and Harry finally felt a sense of calm and tranquility rush through him as he fell back onto the ground and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

Draco looked around at the massacre, "Screws fall out all the time; the world is an imperfect place." He laughed before falling back onto the ground, "Ahhh…ignorance is bliss, when it's not fatal." He sighed and closed his eyes.

He shot up from the ground, however, as Mount Doom erupted and they all looked on in shock. Gandalf looked up, tears falling from his eyes as the Ringwraiths fizzled away and disappeared before looking at Aragorn who was staring towards the mountain with concern.

Draco collapsed to his knees, "Shit." He muttered dejectedly as tears fell from his eyes and Hermione cried into Legolas' tunic.

Force never resolved anything. Hope is realised not through force, but through passion, determination and faith.

"Frodo." Pippin whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

- 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce

Sam grabbed Frodo by the arm dragging him along the pathway and out of the mountain just as it erupted around them. They quickly descended the mountain and managed to escape to a chasm onto a high rock, avoiding the lava flow which was pursuing them.

Frodo stood still as he looked around at Mordor, his eyes clear again, "It's gone." He said his voice strong and Sam looked up at him, "It's done." Frodo whispered in relief.

Sam nodded, "Yes Mr. Frodo. It's over now." He answered as a sudden crash erupted causing the ground to lurch and they fell off balance.

Frodo and Sam struggled further up the rock and Frodo collapsed on his back, lava moving all around the rock they were on. Frodo lay back and closed his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time, "Sam, I am afraid I won't know the way back home." He murmured as Sam chuckled slightly.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Frodo, you just follow your feet." Sam responded bringing a smile to Frodo's face.

"I can see the Shire. The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights on the party tree." Frodo whispered with his eyes still closed, a serene expression on his face.

"Rosie Cotton dancing." Sam added tears in his eyes as he stared at the lava, "She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would have been her." He said as he began crying, "It would've been her." He whimpered as Frodo opened his eyes and looked at him forlornly.

Frodo sat up and put his arm around Sam comfortingly as he continued crying. Frodo sighed and placed his head on top of Sam's, "I'm glad to be with you Samwise Gamgee here at the end of all things." Frodo whispered to him sincerely as the two hugged. Sometimes, something good came out of a bad situation. Something you know you wouldn't deserve in a million years. Something that gives you a reason to go on.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I lived my life in shadow _

_Never the sun on my face _

_It didn't seem so sad, though _

_I figured that was my place _

_Now I'm bathed in light _

_Something just isn't right_

- 'Under Your Spell' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

It was some time later that Frodo and Sam were lying prone on their backs, the exhaustion finally having taken its toll on them. In the distance, eagles appeared from the clouds, Gandalf was astride one of them and they flew in, picking Frodo and Sam up carefully in their claws and Frodo lay back, his eyes closed.

They had all held the light of hope in their hearts and had achieved the impossible. Now they would all live on, to greet a new dawn…

**A/N: Another long chapter and believe me out of all the other chapters this one was definitely the hardest one to do. I am not entirely sure I liked this one to be honest, but I doubt if I will be able to make it better… Anyway, please Review! Only the Epilogue to go!**


	50. Epilogue

_**Epilogue: Flying on the Wings of Dreams**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all XD Except maybe the plot and any additional characters I added in.**

**A/N: This is it guys…the last chapter and Epilogue of my story. It will probably be the longest ending to a story ever as this is where everything is going to be tied together and the last pieces of the puzzle will fall into place. Everything will be revealed and I really want to thank everyone who stuck by me with this story, you are all amazing! So here is the long awaited ending to this story…**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Her eyes darkened maliciously as she glared at all those around her as she tried to loosen the tight bonds around her wrists, "Release me! This is not just!" she shouted out as one of the figures turned towards her.

"Silence!" Thranduil ordered her as he glared at her menacingly, "Was it just for you to threaten a Princess and a Queen of Mirkwood? Was it just for you to order them to banish an innocent young woman so you may selfishly try to take her place next to my son!" he questioned her as she looked away furiously, "I thought not." He seethed as he turned and paced slowly around the high-backed chair she was seated on, "You have committed treason, Valaria Oriesk, which by law means execution." He informed her, watching as her eyes widened in fear.

"If I may speak, My Lord?" came a soft voice from the door and they all turned as a vision entered the room slowly making her way towards them.

Her long tendrils were half tied up at the back of her head leaving the rest to fall down her back in soft curls, a few framing her beautiful face. The dress she wore fell to her feet in a two piece, the bottom was a black semi-flowing skirt while the long dress top over it fell about halfway down the front opening out just below the waist where it was tied up the middle with silver butterfly clasps to a modest neckline, the sleeves were long and elegant joining onto the back creating a trail as long as the black skirt underneath. Adorning her neck was the Evenstar Pendant, glinting as the candles and torches lighting the room reflected off it. Her striking face looked as though it had been cut from marble, her pale complexion making her golden brown eyes, framed by long lashes, stand out even more. She walked with the elegance and poise of Royalty and stopped a few metres from the Elf Maiden who was staring at her in awe and…fear.

"Lúthien Tinúviel." Valaria whispered in disbelief and bowed her head at the Elf Maiden standing before her.

Legolas stepped forward, his eyes on the Maiden as he came to stand next to her before looking at Valaria, "Miss Oriesk." He addressed her and Valaria looked up at him, "I would like to formally introduce Lúthien Undómiel." He told her with a smile as he took the Elf's hand, "However, you may already know her as Hermione." He added as Valaria's eyes widened upon looking more closely at the Maiden.

Hermione smiled radiantly at him before looking at Valaria, "You toyed with my emotions from the very beginning, too selfish to accept that Legolas did not love you in the way you wanted him to. You were blinded by your own feelings that you let darkness overwhelm you." She shook her head forlornly, "I heard a lot about you from Legolas and seeing you properly for the first time now is not as he described. He described you as beautiful, smart, fair and a lover of all things. I'm sorry that I'm the reason that beauty is no more." She said despondently as tears welled in her eyes.

Valaria sneered at her, "What would you know? You do not belong amongst our kind, Mortal! You have stolen the identity of an Elf loved and cherished by all Elves since before and after she passed. It is not I that has created treason, but you." She answered spitefully before addressing everyone else, "Look at this woman standing before you! How could a mere Mortal turn Elf overnight! Is she not one of the Istari? Perhaps she has used black magic to fuel this façade!" she shouted out to them.

Legolas bristled next to Hermione, but it was not him she had to worry about, "Do not speak of what you cannot comprehend, Valaria! You do not have the lenience to do so and it would be wise to stay that poisoned tongue!" Elrond roared at her and Valaria flinched back at his words, "You will be executed come morrow." He promised before turning and leaving the room followed by the others.

Legolas made to leave, but Hermione held back and he took her hand, "It did not have to be this way." She whispered before letting Legolas lead her away from the Elf Maiden who was openly crying.

Only one person remained in the room and he chuckled causing Valaria to look up at him, "You really have put yourself into a bind haven't you?" he said before standing and approaching her. She spat at his feet and he looked down before looking at her and shaking his head, "Not very friendly." He muttered in disgust as she turned her head away from him, "Not a big talker either, huh?" he stated rather than asked her.

"Depends on the topic." She retorted and he raised his eyebrows, "My fenders do not usually whip me into a verbal frenzy." She said mockingly and he chuckled again.

"I'm sure they don't." he muttered before turning to leave the room, but he stopped just before closing the door, "Oh and uh…good luck tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you." He laughed before closing the door leaving the seething Elf in his stead. Draco stood outside the door and sighed before turning to Harry who was leaning against the door, "My work here is done." He told him wiping his hands together in emphasis.

"So did you rile her up?" Harry asked as he fell into step next to him.

"Maybe." Draco smirked and walked off as Harry chuckled shaking his head before following him down the steps towards the House of Elrond. A sweet dream for the wisher, a trial of thorns for the seeker. Not unlike the rose itself…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Frodo frowned in his sleep as he turned onto his back. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the soft surface he was lying on realising he was in a bed. He listened to his surroundings hearing birds singing outside and then a familiar voice spoke, "Only those whose will to overcome all trials never falters may secure a brighter future." The voice said and Frodo opened his eyes, sitting up to see Gandalf sitting at the end of his bed, "There is no sin in questioning oneself. Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope." He stated to him a serious expression on his face.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked in surprise as Gandalf smiled at him, his eyes twinkling as he began to laugh and Frodo couldn't help as he laughed along with him.

Upon hearing the laughter, Merry and Pippin came to the door, their faces brightening as they realised he was awake, "Frodo!" they shouted in glee before running towards him and jumping on the bed while Gandalf laughed at them. Merry and Pippin hugged him as they laughed along.

Gimli was the next to enter and he spread his arms out, "Aaaahh!" he shouted happily as he ran towards the bed and hugged Frodo.

"Gimli!" Frodo shouted happily as Gimli clapped his hands before moving back to stand at the side of his bed. Frodo looked towards the door as Legolas and Hermione entered and his eyes widened as he looked at Hermione before smiling at them, "Hermione? You look…different!" Frodo said as they walked forward and stood at the end of the bed.

"Only a little." She answered before walking around the bed and pulling Frodo into a hug. She moved back to stand next to Legolas, leaning up to kiss him gently before pulling back and they both smiled at Frodo.

Aragorn, Harry and Draco entered the room all talking about something and looked up as Frodo shouted, "Aragorn! Draco! Harry!" they all smiled at him before moving forwards to give him a hug.

Harry was the last to hug him and pulled back looking at him, "You did it, Frodo." He whispered smiling at him and Frodo nodded giving him a small smile back as Gimli wiped a stray tear away from his face.

Draco looked around, "We seem to be missing someone." He said as they all looked around and it was as if on cue, Sam appeared in the doorway looking at Frodo warily. Frodo turned to look at him and smiled widely and Sam, feeling better, smiled back, "Now that we are all here in Rivendell where it all started, we should plan out next adventure!" Draco shouted causing everyone to look at him in disbelief.

Harry punched his arm lightly, "Don't worry guys. First impression of Draco Malfoy? All talk. I think he's the last of us who would go on another journey like that one." He said as everyone seemed to relax slightly.

"Hey! I mean what I say!" Draco argued back defending himself.

"Yeah right." Harry chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Draco asked as everyone stared at him in disbelief, "I mean, in this room?" he rephrased to a few chuckles, mainly from Gimli, Merry and Pippin.

"You just did." Harry answered before laughing and everyone followed suit.

Gandalf sobered up and looked at Draco earnestly, "Just let your conscience be your guide." He told him as he patted his arm.

Draco shook his head, "Conscience? Never had one. Never." He answered as Gandalf rolled his eyes and Gimli laughed loudly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stood looking out at the lands of Gondor from the parapet. It had been almost a week since they had travelled here from Rivendell; the only difference this time was that they weren't journeying for any other reason than to come straight here.

He leaned on the wall and sighed, "What am I going to do?" he murmured to himself not noticing that two people were approaching him.

"Talking to yourself, Potter? Who'd have known you'd turn out to be nuts." Draco laughed as Harry shot him a mock glare, not really angry at the blonde while Gandalf leaned on the wall of the parapet next to Harry.

"It's called thinking out loud, dumbass." Harry answered before he and Draco began having a play fight, Harry managing to get Draco into a headlock as Gandalf laughed at them.

"I give!" Draco shouted out and Harry let him go.

The two moved over to stand on either side of Gandalf as they watched the sun fall behind the mountains in the difference, "Gandalf?" Harry said and Gandalf looked down at him, "When I was fighting Voldemort, he seemed to know about why we came here and that we could return to the future. He called me…" he trailed off and shook his head, the one thing that had been plaguing him since Voldemort said it bothered him more than anything and he wondered if it was actually true.

"What was it that he called you?" Gandalf coaxed him, sensing the boy's internal struggle.

"The 'weak link in the chain'." He answered before shaking his head.

"Well, you are rather pathetic." Draco quipped from the other side of Gandalf and the old wizard smacked him around the back of his head, "Ow!" he cried as he held his head.

Gandalf shook his head, "No sense of seriousness this one." He muttered before looking at Draco sternly as the blonde gave him as sheepish grin before Gandalf turned back to Harry, "Only those who understand how difficult it is to face consequences can overcome a crisis..." he told him wisely as Harry looked back at him pondering his words, "In other words, only you can face the question of whether he was correct before you can grasp what the consequences may be when your decision is set." He advised him before turning and walking away and Harry watched him for a moment.

Draco turned to Harry as Gandalf stopped to listen to him, "I'm not sure if it will help but to tell you the truth…I worry too much about what others think of me. I hate that side of me… That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me when we were in Hogwarts. I wanted to hide that side of myself. I hate it. Draco is an unfriendly introverted guy. It made it easy for me when people perceived me that way." He told him before looking down in shame, "That's a secret between you and me. Got that?" he said as Harry nodded, frowning at him and wondering why he told him that.

Gandalf rolled his eyes again, striding back towards Draco and he grabbed his ear dragging him away after him as Harry laughed. He watched them go before turning back to the sunset. It was easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one, but if he kept going, he was sure to find what he was looking for...sooner or later.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth; that a hero lies in you_

- 'Hero' by Mariah Carey

Legolas walked out of the Great Hall towards the hundreds of Elves standing at the end of the parapet. He stopped briefly as he moved through them to greet Haldir who was talking with a few of the Noldor Elves and Lord Elrond before moving on to greet Thranduil, Kerishiera, Caresia and Kulich. He looked around briefly as if searching for someone before looking at his Mother briefly as she smiled and moved aside to reveal Hermione dressed in a simple white silk gown that clung to her body like a second skin and he stepped in front of her, caressing her face with the back of his hand as she smiled at him, "Of all the wonders I have seen, I have never looked upon anything as beautiful as you." Legolas whispered to her before leaning down and bestowing her with a gentle kiss.

They turned at the sound of a horn as Gandalf walked out of the Great Hall followed by a robed man carrying a gold cushion with a jewelled Crown sitting on it and Aragorn dressed in Gondorion robes and a cloak walked out slowly behind him to stand on the steps to the Hall looking at all those assembled followed by Harry, who was dressed similarly to him, who moved to stand by his side. Everyone in the courtyard gathered behind the ropes laid out to watch as the coronation of the new King began.

Gandalf moved to the bottom of the steps and beckoned Aragorn to step down to him. Aragorn descended the stairs and stood in front of Gandalf, smiling slightly. Gandalf turned and lifted the crown off the cushion before turning back to Aragorn and kissed the top of the crown. He then raised it high above Aragorn's head before placing it down to rest on Aragorn's head, "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." He hailed as Aragorn smiled at him brightly.

Gandalf moved back as Aragorn ascended the steps and turned to all the people, Elves and Dwarves assembled as they clapped and cheered. He smiled as he raised a hand for silence, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." He declared as the people cheered and clapped at his words. Near the front of the crowd where he was standing next to Draco, Gimli looked up in wonder as white petals began falling down upon them. He looked back at Aragorn as he began to sing the song of Elendil, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." He sang to the crowd before descending the stairs and began walking amongst the people followed by Harry, Gandalf and his attendants. _**(A/N Translation: "Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.")**_

He stopped in front of Draco and Gimli who bowed to him, "So King, huh?" Draco quipped as Gimli nudged him in the side, "What?" he whispered to him as Aragorn looked on amused.

"Show some respect, lad." Gimli muttered to him as he bowed again.

"It is alright, Gimli." Aragorn said with a smile to him and Draco before moving on.

"See? He doesn't mind." Draco said laughing as Gimli nudged him again.

Aragorn moved along the crowd, nodding at Faramir and Éowyn who bowed low to him and Éomer, who was now the King of Rohan, who also bowed to him. As he continued forward, the Elves lead by Thranduil and Kerishiera approached him and they bowed to him, "Congratulations, Aragorn." Kerishiera said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek and Aragorn nodded to her before Thranduil placed his hand either side of his head and kissed his forehead.

Aragorn smiled at them as they moved aside revealing Legolas and Hermione. Aragorn's smile widened as Hermione hugged him, "The look suits you to the letter." Hermione said to him before kissing his cheek and moving back.

He smiled at her before placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Hannon le." He whispered to him _**(A/N Translation: "Thank you.")**_ as Legolas smiled at him and indicated behind him with his eyes. Aragorn frowned at him before Legolas pulled Hermione to him, effectively moving out of the way to reveal a banner with the white tree on it, Elrond standing beside the person holding it.

The person moved the banner to reveal Arwen who looked at him warily and Elrond whispered something to her from behind and she nodded slightly before moving forward towards him and stopped about half a metre from where he was staring at her in shock. Aragorn moved towards her, taking the banner from her as tears filled her eyes and she lowered her head. Aragorn frowned before placing his hand gently under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him and she smiled. Aragorn gazed at her for a moment before clasping her to him in a passionate kiss, lifting her up and spinning around with her as he did so. Everyone began cheering and clapping as Elrond smiled, tears in his eyes as the couple kissed tenderly again and Aragorn laughed as he hugged her to him. Hermione smiled as she looked at Legolas who raised his eyebrows slightly and leaned down to kiss her before pulling away and placing his head to hers.

In the crowd, Draco pretended to wipe away fake tears dramatically as Aragorn and Arwen continued walking hand in hand, "I knew this would be a happy ending." He said adopting a teary high pitched voice and Gimli frowned at him.

Aragorn lead Arwen through the crowd, reaching the last Elves who moved aside to reveal the four Hobbits he had travelled with and they all bowed low to him, "My friends…" Aragorn said as they looked up at him waiting for him to continue, "…you bow to no-one." He said as he kneeled down in front of them, his head bowed and everyone kneeled with him as the Hobbits looked around in embarrassment at this turn of events.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

- 'Mad World' by Gary Jules

_**(A/N: The bits in italics are Frodo's voiceover just so there's no confusion.)**_

_And thus it was a Fourth Age of Middle Earth began and the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love was ended. Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey we find ourselves looking upon a familiar sight. _

Frodo lead his companions over a small bridge and stopped as Hobbiton came into view. He turned to look at the three Hobbits and Harry, who had offered to make sure they got back home safely.

_We were home._

As they rode into the town, they came across Everard Proudfoot raking his lawn and he looked up at them, "Alright!" Pippin greeted him as Frodo, Sam, Merry and Harry nodded at him as they rode passed. He glared and shook his head in disapproval of them before continuing with raking his lawn.

It took them a while to get settled in, especially Harry, who Frodo had asked to stay for a while, as he had to get used to Frodo's house which had low ceilings and he often found himself standing up too quickly and banging his head only to have Frodo laugh at his expense.

Things gradually went back to normal or as normal as things could get in Hobbiton as one night the five companions met in the Green Dragon for a drink. Frodo picked up five drinks and turned, quickly moving out of the way of a Hobbit passing him who was carrying a huge pumpkin, "Hey watch the pumpkin!" He shouted to him as Frodo shook his head and moved over to his companions, placing the drinks on the table for the others who took one each.

The five companions looked around with serious expressions on their faces as the other Hobbit patrons were their usual jovial selves, laughing and joking about the pumpkin. Frodo looked at the others in turn, reflecting on how the experiences each of them had been through had changed them and made them far more serious than they had been before their journey had begun. Frodo raised his mug, clanging them together with the other four, smiled and drank from them.

Harry looked at them all with a smile, they had been through so much and he had sat back watching as Frodo had worked on something in the study in his home always curious, but never prying knowing Frodo would tell him if he wanted to. He had been in Hobbiton for a few months now thinking about everything. He had told Draco and Hermione that he needed to get away to think about the situation, never knowing when they would be presented with the chance to go back to the future. He wasn't even sure he wanted it to, but he shook those thoughts away even though that was the reason he had come to Hobbiton in the first place. After Aragorn had been crowned King and the partying had come to an end, Hermione had travelled to Mirkwood with Legolas and his family while Draco had stayed in Minas Tirith as Aragorn's personal advisor, a position Harry still found amusing as Draco seemed incapable of advising himself let alone others.

He glanced at Sam thinking that he and Frodo probably went through more in their journey than he had in his seven years at Hogwarts, but he genuinely believed that when it had come to Frodo, that no one had honoured a person's feelings more than Sam had and he smiled at him, receiving a small smile back from him in return.

Sam sighed slightly before his eyes moved over to Rosie who was behind the bar, "Good night lads." She called to some of the Hobbit patrons who were leaving the pub as she gathered up dirty mugs and served the other patrons.

Something seemed to click in Sam's head as he took a long drink from his mug before standing up and moved over to her. They watched him and Harry chuckled as Pippin raised his eyebrows, smiling, Merry blew through his pursed lips trying not to laugh and Frodo laughed outright.

A few more months passed after that as the Hobbits and Harry attended Sam and Rosie's wedding. They kissed as Sam ran his hand through her hair which was adorned with ribbons and smiled at each other before turning to their wedding guests who were clapping and cheering. Harry wolf whistled at them as Rosie threw the bouquet and Pippin caught it before leering at the lady Hobbit next to him, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her, "Hmm?" he murmured suggestively as she looked away bashfully before grabbing him and kissing him passionately to cheers and laughs from everyone present. Harry laughed along with them and he looked at Frodo who looked happy as he smiled and laughed, but the smile faded to be replaced by a serious expression and Harry's smile slipped slightly.

_How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold._

Four years had passed since the journey and Harry stared into the fire in Bag End as he pondered on whether there ever had been a chance of returning to the future. He and Frodo had visited the others often over the last few years. Draco had become a little more serious in his role as advisor to Aragorn, Hermione and Legolas had gotten married and they had attended the ceremony with Sam, Merry and Pippin and they had stayed in Mirkwood for a few weeks before returning to Hobbiton. Gandalf had been travelling here, there and everywhere, popping into Hobbiton every now and again to visit for anything from a few days up to a few months before moving off. Gimli had embarked on his own journey to search for his kinsmen in the mountains and they guessed he had found them as he hadn't returned again like he had last time he decided to go and find them.

Harry sighed in his musings as the scribbles of a quill on parchment reached his ears and he turned to Frodo who was writing in Bilbo's book. Harry stood and moved over to him, glancing at the title pages that had the words 'There and Back Again: A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins' written neatly and Frodo leaned down adding something as the front door opened.

They both turned and Harry moved over to Frodo as he frowned and grasped his shoulder in pain just as Sam entered the room carrying some books, "Mr. Frodo? What is it?" he asked as he put them down on the desk and turned to them.

Frodo shook his head as smiled at Harry before looking at Sam, "It's been four years to the day since Weathertop Sam. It's never really healed." Frodo informed him and Sam nodded sadly.

Sam looked down upon noticing the open book on the writing desk and his eyes widened as he read, "'There and Back Again: A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins and The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins'. You finished it." He said in amazement as Harry smiled down at Frodo as he moved to the book and closed it.

"Not quite. There's room for a little more." Frodo answered before looking at Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

- 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia

Another year passed by without anything interesting happening or any hindrance and the evening brought with it the four Hobbits, Bilbo and Harry waiting for an approaching cart by the lake in Hobbiton and they smiled at Gandalf who was driving it and he smiled back at them as they all got into the cart.

_Bilbo once told me his part in this tale would end. That each of us must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story was now over. There would be no more journeys for him…_

_Save one. _

"Tell me again lad, where are we going?" Bilbo requested of Frodo as they travelled in the cart along the countryside.

Frodo smiled, "To the harbour Bilbo. The Elves have accorded you a special honour. A place on the last ship to leave Middle Earth." He explained to him again as Harry smiled slightly from where he was sitting opposite them and Sam next to Merry and Pippin.

Bilbo turned to look at him as he patted Frodo's hand, "Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? The one I gave you?" Bilbo asked as the four companions with them held their breaths as they looked at Frodo.

Frodo looked away from Bilbo, "I'm sorry uncle. I'm afraid I lost it." Frodo answered him, his eyes clouding over with something Harry couldn't quite place.

"Oh, pity." Bilbo sighed as he looked out the window just as they arrived at the Grey Havens, "I would have like to have held it one last time." He whispered as the cart came to a halt. Frodo and Sam helped Bilbo out of the cart and the five Hobbits and Harry walked forward with Gandalf behind them as Bilbo raised his eyes to the scene in front of him, "Oh! Well here is a sight I have never seen before." He said in awe as he looked at the sea where a beautiful white ship was drawn up to the jetty. Legolas, Hermione, Draco, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel were there to greet them and Bilbo bowed to them, receiving bows back from all of them in return.

Hermione and Draco hugged Harry as he ran to them before they turned to Galadriel, "It is time." She whispered and they all knew what this meant as a portal opened at the end of the jetty, "The portal to the future has come before us and it will lead you back to your time if you so wish to go. It will remain open for as long as needed. I will leave the three of you to speak amongst yourselves." She told them as she moved away towards Bilbo. Harry, Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"I'm not going." Draco said bluntly as he looked at the portal which began showing him images of what he will find in the future.

"Neither are you." Harry said as he looked at Hermione who glanced at Legolas before looking back at him.

"I made my decision four years ago, Harry." She whispered as her eyes found Legolas' confused and worried ones as he glanced between her and the portal.

Harry nodded, "I think I know now when I made mine as well. It was the day on the parapet…the day I decided I did not want to be the weak link in the chain." He answered as he stared at the Portal and Hermione's eyes widened as he continued, "I realise now what that meant and there is nothing left for me in the future. Plus, even though I would forget you guys and everything that has happened, I will always feel as though something is missing and that something is here in front of me, Hermione." He told her as tears came to her eyes.

She hugged him tightly, "Are you sure?" she asked him and he nodded smiling. Draco grinned and pulled them both into a group hug.

Galadriel smiled at them before addressing Bilbo, "The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of men." She said to him as Harry, Draco and Hermione came to stand with them. Legolas pulled Hermione into his embrace and kissed her forehead, the relief showing in his countenance. He had been worried Hermione was going to choose to leave and go home to the future, but he knew he shouldn't have doubted her.

"I Aear cân ven na mar." Elrond whispered with a smile. _**(A/N Translation: "The sea calls us home.")**_

Bilbo smiled at them and Elrond spread his arms out to him, "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." He said as he began walking slowly towards the ship and Elrond placed an arm around him protectively as they walked onto the ship. Galadriel smiled at them before she and Celeborn followed them onto the ship.

To others, the bonds of friendship were light as feathers, but Draco knew the weight of those chains, "Tortured by the past, trapped by the past, living in the past. Yet, if there is a way out, then..." he said as he shifted from foot to foot.

"You are now like us; your home is with us." Galadriel said to him and Draco nodded in understanding before turning to the Hobbits.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said to them as they frowned and he hugged them all quickly before walking to the ship determinedly and getting on and Galadriel placed an arm around his shoulder in welcome.

"Love has given me wings so I must fly." Legolas whispered as he led Hermione onto the ship and they turned to look at the Hobbits who were watching in shock. When prayers turn into promises, not even fate could stand in the way.

Harry looked at the portal as it disappeared with a flash and made his decision. He turned to the Hobbits and walked over to them, "I'm going too." He told them as tears filled their eyes, "There is nothing here for me and I don't want to be parted from Hermione and Draco. Be brave guys." He said to them as he hugged them all in turn and turned away to get on the boat receiving smiles from all already on board.

Gandalf moved forward and turned towards them, "Farewell my brave Hobbits." He announced with a smile as the tears began to fall from their eyes, "My work is now finished." He said as he looked at all of them, Frodo was the only one not crying at his words, "Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say do not weep for not all tears are an evil." He advised them with a smile before turning and walking to the ship. As he neared it, he turned back to them, "It is time Frodo." He said as the three crying Hobbits turned to Frodo who looked back at them.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked him in confusion.

"We set out to save the Shire Sam and it has been saved, but not for me." Frodo answered as Harry watched, tears welling in his eyes at the look in Sam's. An unimaginable sorrow. To the idols of yore, that sadness is deep and wide…

More tears fell from his eyes as Sam looked at Frodo, "You don't mean that. You can't leave." Sam pleaded with him as Frodo looked away at the ship for a moment.

Frodo looked down at the book in his arms and brought it up, presenting it to Sam who took it, "The last pages are for you Sam." Frodo whispered as Sam began crying harder. A past that can never be undone... A title bought with betrayal... Frodo suffered from the weight of that sin.

Frodo hugged the crying Hobbits tightly, but as he got to Sam he pulled him into a farewell hug before letting him go and kissed his head before turning towards Gandalf who beckoned him towards him with his hand and led him onto the ship where he turned back and smiled at them beamingly, "Hundreds leave, a handful stay. Only one looks back." Gandalf whispered as they turned away and the ship glided silently out of the bay towards the sunset. Merry and Pippin turned away crying, but Sam watched it until it was a speck in the distance against the horizon before turning away as well.

_My dear Sam, you cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be and to do. Your part in the story will go on._

On the ship moving across the sea to the Undying Lands, Draco, Harry and Hermione looked out at the sun as it fell beyond the horizon, the stars beginning to show as the sky darkened. Hermione sighed as the boys on each side of her wrapped their arms around her, "I will never be sorry." She whispered to them.

"Neither will I." Draco agreed with a grin.

"Me either." Harry said and with that the three turned away to go into the cabin to join the others.

There are no choices. Nothing but a straight line. The illusion comes afterwards, when they asked 'why me?' and 'what if?'. When they look back and see the branches, like a pruned bonsai tree or forked lightning. If they had done something differently, it wouldn't be them, it would be someone else looking back, asking a different set of questions.

What was a mere flower at first, through a chain of events, developed into a dream. The dream shared by all is also the bond that tied the forgotten past to the present…

The end.

**A/N: *Crying profusely* I can't believe it's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this closing Epilogue/chapter and it pieced together the last shreds of the puzzle! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed throughout and gave me the push I needed to get to this point! I seriously love you all! Thanks again! XD**

**Myrak the Slytherin**


End file.
